Anything for you that's the reason I exist
by Gravenimage
Summary: He will do anything just make her happy just to see her smile at him. Now she will do anything just to make him happy just to see him smile at her. From Naru/Hina Sasu/Saku to Naru/Saku Sasu/Hina after ch 450 lemons included you've been warned.
1. New beginning for Konoha

Chapter 1 New beginning for Konoha: a painful sacrifice that will hurt forever

Disclaimer: you know the drill people I don't own Naruto I only like writing fanfiction of the series.

'' this means thoughts.

**Bold letters Kyuubi speaking or inner Sakura**

_Italics are flashbacks_

**Authors Notes: to all the readers this is yet another story I have been thinking and pondering in writing for a very long time, the truth is I've been waiting for the fight between Naruto and Pain to end. Now where the manga is going I have finally decided to write it, this is obviously happening after chapter 450 so expect a lot of spoilers. Obviously everything happening is NOT how it's going to happen in the official manga because I don't have a clue of what will happen next, because hey I'm not Masashi Kishimoto duh. So please review if you like the story but I will say if you people like my "Taming two hearts or breaking one story" then you will like this story. A warning to all of you the main couples in this story will be very unlikely of me, but you will know in future chapters what I have in mind. I already have ideas for the upcoming chapters, so without saying another word enjoy the story and this chapter. Also chapter 16 of am I worthy to love you will come out soon so the story is NOT on hiatus people. **

The village hidden in the leaves Konoha has definitely been through a lot lately, they are a lot of things to prove this point. First the village was attacked by the leader of Akatsuki Pain or more precise Nagato, the village suffered a number of casualties' from both civilian and ninja population alike worst than any war the village has ever been in history. Secondly the village was destroyed by the same man who wields the ultimate dojutsu the rinnegan using a powerful attack, but just as the village was beginning to lose hope a ray of light appeared to save the village from its extinction. Uzumaki Naruto was the one who saved the village, returning from his sage training with Fukasaku. He finally meet Pain face to face the same person responsible for killing his teacher Jiraiya, had a personal score to settle with him plus the way the village destroyed and demolished he was filled with anger to fulfilled his revenge.

Every villager who were either wounded or not they witnessed what probably was the most epic fight ever in ninja history, the one and only Uzumaki Naruto container of the Kyuubi fought against Pain with a powerful will. Just like that they watched as Naruto defeated all of Pain's bodies until he was facing the last two of his bodies between them was his close friend and teammate Haruno Sakura who was very impressed at his new strength, one was God realm Pain and the other hungry ghost realm. For once Naruto he was going to be defeated even if he didn't wanted to admitted, giving up was never in his dictionary. However hungry ghost realms special ability to drain chakra have him at the brink of defeat, athough Naruto thought of a plan by giving all of his sage chakra. Eventually hungry ghost realm couldn't control the sage chakra and he was eventually turned into a toad, being defeated in the end which the god realm Pain was the only one standing. Naruto didn't have any strength left to fight, he fought with everything he had, but the god realm Pain was strong and he managed to stop the blond.

Naruto didn't want to believe it but it happened, after all the training he went through to get strong he was defeated by Pain nailed on the ground by a couple of chakra rods. And just before he thought he failed in protecting his village and his friends someone came to saved him, his savior was none other than Hyuga Hinata who stopped Pain from taking him. At first he was scare why would she get in the way and try to fight him, he told her to get out of the way but to his futile attempt the Hyuga heiress didn't do such a thing. He was completely shocked when Hinata told him her heartwarming confession, that all this time she wanted to be with him to walk talked and walked the same path with him. Then his eyes widened as he heard three words that he never thought someone will tell him, she told him she loves him and she wasn't afraid to die protecting him. It was at that moment that he opened his eyes to reality, it made sense to all this time why her behavior around him was blushing and fainting it was quite obvious and he had to find out in the last moment.

He was tormented and angry seeing Hinata charging at Pain using her gentle fist, but god realm Pain blew her off with his technique shinra tensei. He screamed in agony as Pain stabbed her with one of his chakra rods, unleashing his anger and awakening the power of the nine tails fox sealed within. Once again he has turned into the four tails demon he attacked Pain without mercy, during the fight Pain had no choice but to flee the destroyed village while the four tailed Kyuubi Naruto followed him with revenge burning deep within. As anger grew his tails grow and eventually he turned into its eight tail form, Pain was left with no choice but to use his strongest technique on him chibaku tensei. But the eight tail beast was too powerful defeating his technique which shocked Pain a lot, while inside his mind Naruto was struggling with himself to find the answer to Pain's question about hatred and peace. In the end he couldn't find peace but he was ready to sell his soul to the Kyuubi, just as he was ready to peel off the seal that keeps the demon fox seal he was saved from making the biggest mistake in his entire life.

The one and only fourth Hokage Namikaze Minato appeared and stopped him from taking the seal off, after that he told him everything including the big secret that he was Naruto's father. Naruto punched his stomach with anger and sorrow, demanding to know why he would seal the Kyuubi in his own son. Minato could only apologize to his son for doing such a thing, among that he told him that the Kyuubi was being controlled the day it attacked the village by a masked stranger from Akatsuki. Before leaving the fourth redid the seal in Naruto's stomach, returning him back to normal and ready to face god realm Pain in one final decisive match. In the end Naruto managed to defeat the last Pain body, after using his sage chakra to trace the chakra from Pain using one of his chakra rods he finally found the location to the real Pain's hideout while his body was attacking Konoha. He finally met the real Pain Nagato face to face he wanted to know his actions, while he was filled with hatred from everything he did to the village and Jiraiya.

Nagato told him his past and everything that happened to him, the death of his parents at the hands of ninjas from Konoha and the death of his best friend Yahiko by his own hand by mistake. Nagato didn't believe in Jiraiya his formal teacher words that someday peace will come and people will understand each other. However Naruto proved him wrong and made him believe in Jiraiya's vision and dream, by using the first book he ever wrote which was title" The legend of the gutsy ninja" after Nagato heard the name of the main character he finally understood what Jiraiya was trying to tell him. The main characters name is Naruto and from that moment on Nagato chose to believe in him with last bit of strength and chakra left he used a technique to revive all of the people that he killed when he invaded Konoha. As the seventh Pain Nagato had the powers to control life and death, which he used this technique to bring back everyone from Konoga as a sign that he believe in Naruto.

Everyone in the village was indeed revived thanks to Nagato from Shizune to Kakashi, Nagato's friend and partner Konan also believe in him the same way Nagato did. As a token of that trust she gave him two flowers made of paper, Naruto kindly took her gift and the blue haired woman left with both bodies of her two friends which Yahiko was god realm Pain. Before she left she told him that she was going to help him along with the hidden rain village, he smiled as she finally left with the bodies of her two friends leaving Akatsuki as well to never return again. Naruto returned to Konoha completely exhausted, before collapsing he was caught by Kakashi who was very proud of him. He did the impossible defeating the man who killed Jiraiya and the man who possessed the strongest dojutsu ever, returning to Konoha he was greeted by the whole village with thunderous applause and cheers. To say he was shocked was a statement, but he couldn't help but cry as the same village who used to hate him were now cheering for him for saving them calling him hero.

He was greeted by the young generation which they were so happy and excited to finally meet the great hero of Konoha, Sakura welcomed him with a punch to his face some things wouldn't change. However what shocked him so much was that Sakura the same girl he has love for as long as he remembers has hugged him. It was tearful hug but she holds him tenderly and she told him a soft thank you. He was happy while his heart was beating so fast, he took her hug gladly as he hugged her back whether the thank you she told him was for saving the village or for coming back alive or even for both. Everyone watched at the beautiful scene with smile in their faces to even shock or amusing grins, members of the rookie nine saw the hug and they just smile even Hinata felt happy. She eventually though even if she confessed her feelings to Naruto she wasn't expecting the blond to return her feelings back. One would think that peace has finally returned to Konoha and the fight was finally over, but they never realized that it was just the beginning of things to come.

An emergency meeting was called by the fire country's council, the fire lord and the Konoha council to decide the next course of action. Eventually the war hawk Danzou stated the next topic which was who was going to be the Rokudaime Hokage, since the Godaime Tsunade was in a coma for using all of her chakra to saved the villagers when Pain destroyed the village. Nara Shikaku who was present in the meeting nominated Kakashi, the fire lord and the fire country council was please to hear that. After all Kakashi was an exceptional ninja with great skills, son of Hatake Sokumo formally known as the white fang and student of the fourth Hokage. However Danzou protested against his decision and nominated himself to be the Rokudaime, he blame Konoha's weak state of rule because of the diseased Sandaime Hiruzen Sarutobi way of thinking and his teachings. The invasion on the village between Orochimaru and the sand village to Uchiha Sasuke's defection from Konoha, to the attack by Pain he blame it all of the Sandaime and his students. The fire lord understanding Danzou's point of view decided to name him the Rokudaime Hokage which brought an evil grin on the war hawk's mummified face.

Shikaku didn't like the idea of Danzou becoming Hokage, he asked the fire lord and the council to humbly think this through knowing that putting the war hawk as the new hokage it will be like sending Konoha to its eternal doom. However the fire lord and his council made the decision final and there was no need to argue about it anymore, while Danzou was grinning evilly in his mind finally claiming victory. With him As Hokage his new regime will begin and a new age for the leaf village will now begin, he will make his laws absolute and he have will total complete control of the government within Konoha. Soon he will spread the forces of Konoha to the other hidden villages and expand the territory to divide and conquer Konoha will rule the five elemental countries with an iron fist. And he will rule mighty and tall no one getting in his way, he will reign supreme over everything like a king claiming his possession the whole land.

Soon the word was spread throughout the village about the meeting and about the new Hokage, a lot of people were outrage by this revelation and most of them were the ones loyal to Tsunade. Naruto among them was very upset how they could put such an evil and power hungry man as the village leader, Danzou was responsible for the death of Yahiko and the reason why Nagato became Pain meaning that it was his fault that Konoha was destroyed. Not to mention that he has come to hate the war hawk and he wasn't the only one, but almost the entire ninja population who were loyal to Tsunade hate him a lot. Things become worst as Konoha received a visit from ninjas of the hidden cloud village, they send a message about the meeting between the five kages to handle the threat of Akatsuki. The other news they brought was the sudden capture of the Raikage's brother and jinchurikki Kirabi at the hands of Akatsuki, but the worst part was that they told that the one who captured him was none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi didn't take the news well they just couldn't believe that their friend and teammate has joined Akatsuki the same organization responsible for the destruction of Konoha. Naruto didn't said a word after finding out about his best friend, he refuse to talk to no one not even Sakura which infuriated her a lot since he always talk to her whenever something bother him. However the ninja population wasn't going to stand around and do nothing while a mad man was about to take control of the power of the village, every single ninja who was loyal to the Godaime arrive at a secret meeting held by Shikaku to overthrown Danzou from the position of Hokage. Naruto along with the members of the Konoha eleven join the revolutionary movement, everyone that join the rebel movement was for the sake of the village and its safety.

A week after Danzou was nominated as the Rokudaime Hokage on a dark night, before Danzou gave his new laws and rule to the village or even to start the reconstruction of the village the movement was made by the Tsunade's loyal followers. Civilians as well as Konoha ninjas genins, chunins and jounins alike along with the ANBU who were loyal to Tsunade attack the village with one purpose only, to get rid of Danzou and his soon to be dictatorship. Unfortunately for them Danzou has suspected that the people were going to rise against him and he has send his ROOT forces to handle them, the conflict was fierce and unpredictable. They were a lot of casualties from both sides it seems that the battle was in favor of Danzou until they had help from someone they didn't expect to see. Uchiha Sasuke arrived at Konoha and was shocked to see the village destroyed, however he was grinning in satisfaction when he heard who the new Hokage was. The same man who was responsible for making his brother killed the Uchiha clan and the one who caused his pain and Itachi's pain, he gladly helped the Tsunade loyalist fighting alongside the happy Naruto and Sakura.

Thanks to everyone's efforts the battle was over, Danzou was capture and executed along with the remaining members of ROOT. The other two elders from the council Homura and Koharu were sent to prison for keeping the secret of the Uchiha clan massacre because Sasuke told them everything, they all felt shocked and terrified to learn the horrible truth that Itachi was never a traitor to begin with because he was only obeying orders from the council from the start. In three days the battle was over and the conflict ended, Sasuke chose to stay with Konoha and help the village in any way he could. Of course Sasuke pay the prize for the consequences of his actions, first before heading out to Konoha Madara suspected that Sasuke was going to betray him and he wasn't happy. He ended up killing his team, Juugo, Karin and Suigetsu were killed by the powerful Uchiha but Sasuke manage to escape heading to Konoha on his own.

After the conflict between Danzou and the Tsunade loyalist ended the fire lord found out about the battle, he couldn't risk losing the village of Konoha since the village itself helps him gain lots of capital so he chose a new Rokudaime Hokage. Which just like Shikaku personally pick Hatake Kakash at first the copy ninja was shocked to be nominated for such a position, but none the less he took the offer with gratitude and became the new Hokage. Everyone cheered and celebrated for their new Hokage including his formal genin team, as for Sasuke he was arrested and sent to an ANBU prison. Even if he helped the village to defeat Danzou he was still a traitor, they still needed to figure out what to do with him. The first order Kakashi made was to begin the reconstruction of the village immediately, which everyone agreed they were going to rebuild the village and it was going to look better than ever.

The revolution between Danzou and his supporters and the Tsunade loyalist was written in the history books of Konoha, the conflict which only lasted three days was known as the leaf civil war. Everyone contributed with reconstruction of the village, even those who belonged to the Konoha eleven. Although Naruto didn't like the idea that Sasuke was locked away in a cage he was still happy to help everyone with rebuild, he was grateful to help the villagers the same people who have acknowledge his existence and think of him as a hero.

(Time skip: three months later after the leaf civil war)

Konoha was finally rebuild thanks to everyone's support, among them were their allies from the hidden sand village and waterfall village. Gaara had no trouble helping Konoha with funds to help rebuild the village after everything Konoha has done for him, especially Naruto saving him from himself and being capture by Akatsuki. Although the Kazekage was shocked when he found out that Konoha was destroyed by the leader of Akatsuki, he wasn't surprise finding out that Naruto defeated him he always knew he was a strong ninja. Waterfall help with the funds without a second thought, the leader Shibuki had Naruto to thank after everything he and his team did for his village. Even other countries started giving funds to help with the leaf village rebuild, tea country, wave country, spring country, demon country, bird country, among others more have given them their support to help with the rebuild. In just three months Konoha was rebuild even better than before, the Hokage monument have made the face of Kakashi the Rokudaime next to Tsunade's face.

Tsunade was still in a coma and she was still resting soundly at the hospital no one didn't know when she was going to wake up, not even the best medics could tell like Shizune and Sakura, as for Sasuke he was still in the ANBU prison heavily guarded. Kakashi said that he will remain in prison until he starts showing a good behavior that he has change for the better, most likely he was going to stay in jail for a year. Of course the Uchiha always had visitors every once in a while Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi visited him to see how he was doing. The village was not happy that their Hokage has ordered such a light sentence to the Uchiha traitor, when the most appropriate sentence should be execution. Konoha was not the only village that was not happy with the Hokage's decision, cloud was upset especially the Raikage. He has find out about Sasuke's fate and he didn't like it one bit, this was the same man that capture his brother and put his life at risk knowing what would happen to a jinchurikki if the Bijuu is extracted.

Even if his brother Kirabi returned to the cloud village safe and sound, he still wanted justice for Sasuke's actions. Kakashi has ensured him that Sasuke was going to be constantly watched by ANBU twenty four seven, and if he plans to leave the village again he was going to be executed on the spot. The Raikage was still not satisfied with the Hokage's decision, but nevertheless he accepted his offer after all he wanted to have a new start with the hidden leaf village. After what happened with the Hyuga clan incident years ago, he wanted to help Konoha because he knew that the last Raikage made the order to kidnap the heiress of the clan. He even offered the Hokage a treaty to form an alliance between leaf and cloud, which Kakashi accepted to have one in the future. Another important subject that was brought during the past moths was the meeting of the five kages requested by the Raikage, the meeting was about to take action against Akatsuki.

Kakashi requested to send large groups of ANBU to have them scatter and start finding them they already know that they all have different lairs throughout the five countries. He also stated that they clearly have the advantage against the organization, since they have taken out most of their members including the leader Pain meaning that only a couple were left. Also another advantage is that thanks to Jiraiya's last effort they knew that the location to the Akatsuki main base was in the hidden rain village, according to the information he received from a group of ANBU he send the village itself was empty and it seems that the people were move out to another place. In conclusion the five kages agreed to the Hokage's idea to send group of their ANBU and start finding the remaining members of Akatsuki, one way or the other they organization must be stop at all cost.

After three months the village has gotten back to normal, the villagers resume their daily activities the merchants and other business owners continued running their business and the ninjas resumed their ninja activities in doing missions. A certain blond has left Ichiraku's wearing his casual village clothes and he was now walking the streets of the village smiling, the villagers that passed him by smile at him while saying hello. Every single person that saw him they always smile and will say a polite hello, Uzumaki Naruto was feeling so happy he wasn't used to this kind of treatment compare to the kind of treatment he received from the villagers when he was a child. How the tables have turned, now the entire village worshiped him after he saved Konoha from Pain. He blushed from the embarrassment he wasn't used to all of this attention, now he was getting so much respect and credit he was practically more famous than the Hokage. Sometimes it made him cry, how hard he fought and trained to get the acknowledgement from the villagers and now he has finally done it. They have acknowledged him for who he was not for what he carries, not as a jinchurikki but a human being he was one of their own a ninja of Konoha.

Then he remembered something important months ago when he was fighting Pain, the words that came from the mouth of Hyuga Hinata.

"_I used to always cry and give up….I nearly went the wrong way…but you, you showed the right way I was always chasing you…..wanting to overtake you….I just wanted to walk with you….I wanted to be with you. You changed me….your smile saved me! So I'm not afraid to die protecting you!! Because I—love you…" _

Those words really wake him from being so dense and stupid, how he couldn't notice before it made so much sense. Why Hinata's face was always turning red whenever he was near, why she always fainted when he was so close to her. Then he remembered the small things that she did for him which he consider big efforts from her part, when she was willing to show him the answers from her test not caring if she get caught and failed the test when they took the first part of the chunin exams. Then when she gave him the ointment at the third test after he beat KIba, she was so shy to even give him the ointment. Then the time when she told him those conforming words before his match against Neji at the finals of the chunin exams. To think all this time she care so much for him and yet he never notice, was he this blind and stupid?

Even when he was still in the academy she still care for him and watched over him whenever he was training hard to become a strong ninja and beat Sasuke, he was the reason why she has become so strong and confident. It didn't surprise him at all, she was another person that he has change for the better it was his gift after all. He remembers how angry he was when Pain hit her with shinra tensei knocking her out, and then when he stabbed her he felt so much anger that eventually he turned into the six tailed Kyuubi. The he remembered one of the most wonderful moments in his entire life, when he returned to the village after he defeated Nagato. He was greeted by the whole population of the village cheering for him, the children went happily at him seeing that he was all right he has become their hero just like his father when he gave his life to sealed the Kyuubi in him. He smiled with a blush striking his cheeks when Sakura came to him and punched his face, then the most shocking thing happened that he never thought in his entire life that it was actually going to happen.

When Haruno Sakura hugged him, for the first time ever

"…_Thank you"_

Her words were still ringing in his head those two words coming from her meant so much. Her tone expressed so much concern like she was worried sick about him he never thought he would be so close to the pink haired kunoichi without getting his butt kicked by her. But having her in his arms was the greatest thing he has ever experienced in his entire life her touch was so gentle and delicate like an angel, her smell was amazing yet intoxicating it was the scent of sweet cherry blossoms. He was shocked at first but he smiled warmly having the girl that he has held deep feelings for since he was little, he felt his heart beating fast like it was about to burst from his chest it was a very amazing feeling. The hug was for only a couple of seconds but to him, it was like an eternity he would like to experience that moment over and over again.

He sighed now the only way he will experience that happening again is through his dreams, no chance in hell that he will try to hug Sakura she will beat the living crap out of him. The chances of Sakura hugging him again were a million to one, back then it was such a lucky an happy moment for him. After that and the leaf civil war she started acting like her usual self, always hanging with him whenever she had the time talking to him it was the usual routine which he loves very much because he has always love having her besides him. So he did the only thing he has always done which he was always good at, he hide his deep feelings for Sakura and move on just like he has always done. It was enough having her with him, talking to him, laughing with him, walking with him because to him she was her closest friend and teammate.

He smiled happily seeing Sakura heading to him wearing her casual village clothes, he noticed that she was holding a basket with a red and white handkerchief covering the top.

"Hey Sakura-chan"

The pink haired chunin smiled seeing her blond haired teammate." hey Naruto."

"So where were you?"

"I just got back from seeing Sasuke-kun." replied Sakura.

Naruto stood quiet, he should feel happy that his pink haired friend was visiting his best friend but he couldn't help but to feel hurt and betrayed. He felt like he was back to the past, to the days where Sasuke was the big hero and Sakura was his number one fan girl. For a moment he still felt like he was the weakling nobody who was second best next to the Uchiha, after all the things he and Sakura have been through it seems she was still interested in Sasuke more than him. Life has always been cruel to Naruto, even after he became a hero from saving Konoha it seems he couldn't get the full approval of the pink haired medic nin. He even thought that maybe he never matter to Sakura and she has always thought about Sasuke, it seems the Uchiha will be the one in her heart forever.

"So Naruto are you ready to go?" asked Sakura looking at him he noticed he had a far off look on his face." Naruto did you hear me I said if you're ready to go to visit Shikamaru?"

Naruto was still in deep thought not paying attention to his pink haired teammate, until she hit him on his arm causing him to snapped back to reality." huh what? What's going on?"

Sakura frowned while crossing her arms getting upset." Naruto you weren't paying attention to me I said if you're ready to visit Shikamaru with me? Remember you promise we were going to visit him."

"Shikamaru, oh that's right he's still recovering from his broken leg okay let's go." the blond replied coolly.

Sakura has known Naruto so well that she could clearly see when something was bothering him, and right now something was really bothering him however she ignore it for now and started walking with her blond teammate.

"So what's on the basket?"

Sakura smiled gazing at the basket." I made some fruit salad for Shikamaru I hope he likes it."

Naruto sweat dropped' I hope it's not poisoned I don't want Shikamaru to die' of course he knew about Sakura's unique cooking skills.

They started walking the streets while the villagers passing by started smiling at their hero while waving at him, once again Naruto made a nervous smile while blushing from embarrassment it was going to take a while of getting used to being treated like a hero. Sakura saw his expression and smile it was funny to see him embarrassed when he has earned it after saving the village, he has become into someone special to the villagers he was now precious to them. She could still remember it like it was yesterday, when Pain attacked Konoha when he used shinra tensei to destroy the entire village. She saw the whole destruction when she was saved by Katsuyu, it was like living a nightmare so much destruction before her eyes. The only thing she could do is to screamed for Naruto to come back and save them from Pain, and her prayers were answer when he returned stronger than ever.

She remembers when a member of the Hyuga clan told her of Naruto's skills and she was so impressed with his growth in strength, she knew he has become strong thought hard work as it always been. She became worried when Hinata was hurt trying to protect Narutoeven if she knew that Hinata did it because she loves him which she took it as a powerful painful blow to her heart, then she was worried sick for him when he has transformed into the six tailed Kyuubi beast. She was amazed how she was able to keep her cool in such a drastic and desperate measure, but she manage to calm down and not freaked out. She was truly happy and relief when Katsuyu told her that he defeated Pain after meeting the real Pain Nagato. Which lead her to one of the most wonderful moments in her life, when Naruto returned to the village and was welcome back with loud cheering from the villagers she went to him desperate to see him again wanting to see him all right.

As soon she saw him she acted on her instincts and punched his head it was all done by her usual impulse when it comes to Naruto, but then she slowly took her right hand around his head and pulled him closer to her wanting to feel his body proving that he was real and not some dream. Tears have formed at the corner of her eyes but she refuse to let them fall, there were so many thing she wanted to tell him but the only thing that came out of her words were two words. Thank you she said it because he saved the village because he has returned to her safe and sound. By now she had a shade of pink on her cheeks, before she realize she was blushing she decided to bring a topic that wanted to talk to him since they started walking to Shikamaru's house.

"So Naruto want to talk about what's bothering you?"

"Huh" the blond asked confuse looking at her not having a clue what she was talking about." what do you mean Sakura-chan?"

"When I asked you the first time if you were ready to see Shikamaru you didn't pay attention to me, you look like you were spacing out for a moment." she gazed at him wanting to hear his explanation she knew something was wrong with him, but she wants to hear it from his end.

Naruto quickly replied." I don't know what you're talking about Sakura-chan I'm fine." he gave her his fox grin.

"You're lying." she replied as quickly as he did, she was now looking at him seriously although on the inside she was worry because she wanted to know what was wrong." you have never lie to me before, I know something is bothering you so why you don't want to talk about it?"

The blond had to groan mentally in annoyance no matter what he do he couldn't escape from Sakura, she knew him too well she was probably the only person in the village who knew him better than anyone. He scratched the back of his head." nothing is wrong with me Sakura-chan I'm really fine."

He continued walking on when Sakura grabbed his sleeve and made him looked at her, her jade eyes show anger she was not going to take no for an answer." tell me what's wrong now or I will hit you!"

Naruto gulped he knew better than making Sakura upset, however sometimes some things were meant to never be told and he didn't felt like telling her because he knew she wasn't going to understand. He finally saw that Shikamaru house was not too far from their location, he could see it in the distance.

"Hey look Sakura-chan there's Shikamaru's house let's go!" he was praying in his mind that it was enough to escape from being hit by the pink haired chunin.

Sakura for a moment was staring at him upset, she felt like punching him but she let it go because they were really near the Nara residence." fine let's get going but Naruto, you will tell me what's bothering you."

She walked ahead of him not making eye contact with him he felt relief that he was save from her wrath and not getting punch at. Sakura was upset with him and worst of all she felt hurt and betrayed, Naruto has never lied to her before and he has never kept things from her. They were very close friends always talking about their problems and ways to solve them, but now Naruto didn't wanted to open up to her. It really made her angry that he wasn't talking his problem with her like they usually do, that's what good friends do but he wasn't telling her it hurt her making her think if he has lost his trust in her.

They arrived at the front door and Sakura knocked gently on the door, they waited for a minute when the door slid open revealing Yoshino Shikamaru's mother. "oh why hello Sakura and Naruto what a pleasant surprise to see you."

"Hello Yoshino-san we're here to see Shikamaru is he available?" she asked smiling although she saw that Naruto was having that space out expression on his face again.

The older woman nodded." yes he is." she gaze at the direction of the living room." Shikamaru get your lazy ass from the couch you have visitors!" she yelled while the two teens sweat dropped art the woman's outburst.

"Whatever let them in." came the voice from the living room which was obviously Shikamaru.

"Please go right in." she said sweetly and kindly unlike how she called out her son.

Naruto was a little afraid at the older Nara he knew women could get very scary sometimes, Tsunade was one those women and Sakura too Shikamaru's mother was no different. Sakura was looking like she could read her mind and it didn't surprise her that Yoshino was like that around the house, when the truth is that the woman should wear the pants in the house. This is exactly how she envisioned herself when she gets marry, very aggressive but kind and gentle at the same time. She took a look at the blond and suddenly she slightly blush thinking something that she never thought it was possible, the image of Naruto and her together living in a house like they were married. She quickly erased that thought from her head she must be delirious, she followed Naruto to the living room.

They saw Shikamaru wearing regular clothes, a simple white shirt with long browns pants and bare feet. He looked like he was very bore next to him he had a clutch so he can move around since his leg is still broken after the village got destroyed by Pain. The young jounin was watching some television although he has channel surf and he hasn't found anything good, which it explained why he looked like he was very bore.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Naruto said smiling at his friend.

The Nara couldn't help but smile at his two friends, he felt so happy to have some company since everyone else was busy doing missions. These were actually the times he wish he was all right and doing missions like the rest.

"Hey you two thanks for dropping by, you don't know how bore I've been being here is so troublesome."

"Either it was being in your home or the hospital and you were complaining because you were bored out of your mind, I have already checked the latest X rays and your leg is healing properly as it should I believe another month and it will all be healed you'll be able to walk again." Sakura said.

"But it sucks being here there's nothing good at the television, I have to always sit here or being in my room and it's always the same with my mom nagging me all the time the troublesome woman."

"I heard that Shikamaru!" came Yoshino's voice from the kitchen.

Shikamaru sighed while muttering troublesome and Sakura showed him her basket." here Shikamaru I made some fruit salad hope you like it!"

The Nara took the basket while putting in the small table next to him, he was sweat dropping.' I hope it's not poisoned I don't want to die.'

Naruto grinned at his friend and he could tell that he was bore he smile." hey Shikamaru how about we play some Chogi?"

"Thanks Naruto but no thanks I will beat you in seconds."

"That may be true but I think it's better than sitting around and channel surfing until you're bored out of your mind." replied the blond.

"Naruto is right you should go outside more often and get some fresh air, why don't you hang out with Chouji or Ino?" asked Sakura.

"Chouji must be with his dad eating in some restaurant and Ino is training with her dad, she asked him to teach her how to become an interrogator she's been more interested in learning to use her family jutsu in the interrogation department."

"That's good I know she will do good Ino was always the kind of person who once she sets her mind on something she will finish it to the end." Sakura said smiling thinking of her best friend.

"So you're going to stay here seated in the couch that is so boring." Naruto said.

"Nah I will visit Asuma sensei's grave later so I won't be here for too long, besides I will die of boredom if I stay the rest of the day here with my mom since dad left on a mission." the lazy genius sighed." sometimes I wish I could be stronger for the sake of the village and my friends, I feel like I haven't contributed enough on the village since I broke my leg."

"Oh come on Shikamaru you have help a lot and you're strong too." Naruto said with a smile.

"Easy for you to say Naruto you're super strong and you're also the hero of the village, you have done plenty to help everyone."

"What are you talking about? Shikamaru you are strong don't you remember the civil war? You were the one who came up with the awesome battle strategy to fight Danzou's men." the blond replied.

"He's right Shikamaru if it weren't for you strategy we could've lost the civil war and Danzou would still be alive today ruling as the Rokudaime instead of Kakashi sensei." Sakura said.

"That's what I'm talking about I'm only smart but not strong like Naruto or even Sasuke, I just don't have what it takes to be heavy fighter like the others even Chouji has shown that he can be strong."

"Having strength it's no big deal. " Naruto said getting the attention of the two ninjas because he said it in a serious tone." Shikamaru to me you are the strongest ninja I have ever known, you can easily come up with a strategy to defeat the enemy just by watching his moves at a first glance. I can't do that I have to keep watching and watching until I can finally come up with a battle plan of my own, I always act recklessly and act stupid sometimes I'm just not a quick thinker like you although I wish I was. So to me being very smart it's the same thing of being very strong because the brain is also a muscle right?" he finished giving his fox grin.

The two teens were shocked at his comment but nevertheless they were happy, Sakura smiled sweetly at him she had to turn head away a little so he didn't notice the small blush that stroke her cheeks while her heart skipped a beat. Shikamaru notice her blush and smirked, he was very amaze at his friends comment and all of the sudden he felt like his confidence was back on track.

"Naruto….you….you're right I can't believe I was thinking like that, I'm smarter than thinking of troublesome nonsense like that I guess the boredom was getting to me it was messing with my head thanks."

"No problem Shikamaru there is a reason why you're a jounin right? don't ever feel or think that you're not strong enough because it's all lie everyone has their own special abilities, you have the brains Sakura-chan has her medical skills I have my hyper active attitude and Sasuke has his emo attitude." he chuckle at the last part.

Sakura scolded her friend by giving him a friendly slap to the back of his head." don't call Sasuke-kun that Naruto!"

Naruto just gave his fox grin while on the inside he was hurt, his heart felt like breaking. Sakura acted like she was still a twelve year old fan girl, although she didn't sounded harsh or cold like her old fan girl self her voice had a tone of playfulness in. She was just kidding knowing that Naruto will always have some kind of rivalry with the Uchiha since they were best of friends, Naruto was still grinning and Shikamaru was able to tell that he was hurt by Sakura's act and comment however he kept quiet.

"Well Shikamaru we better get going get well and I hope you enjoy the fruit salad I made it myself, so help yourself as much as you like." Sakura said smiling feeling proud that she made the wonderful fruit salad.

"Sure." the Nara said with a sweat dropped' if I have a death wish.'

Naruto was also sweat dropping.' I feel sorry for Shikamaru these are the times I'm happy that Sakura-chan doesn't make me food aside for those food pills.' He remembered when he was learning the wind element rasengan and he had to eat the disgusting mud balls she made for him, but he ate them because they were supposed to be good for him. But he couldn't say no to her because he knows that she made the effort to give him something, and he didn't care how bad it tasted she made them for him and only him.

"See you later Shikamaru." Sakura said leaving the living room.

"Yeah bye Shikamaru." Naruto said following the pink haired chunin.

"Yeah so long." he said as he heard door was closed meaning that they left, he was staring at the basket with the fruit salad." hey mom could you come over here for a minute?"

"What is it?" asked Yoshino as she entered the living room.

Shikamaru smirked showing her the basket" Sakura made me a fruit salad want some?"

Naruto and Sakura were walking silently they haven't said a word, Sakura staring at him with a smile because he was able to make Shikamaru feel better about himself. It was always his gift to make other people better he was the kind of person who would do anything for his friends. Of course she knew he treasures friendship more than anyone, with his past but then again she was also like him she love all of her friends. Then as she gazes at her blond teammate she noticed that he had that expression in his face again, he looked like he was spacing out like he was thinking hard about something. This was her chance to finally know what was wrong with him, she just needed to know what had him so much in though and she knew she won't be able to live with herself in he doesn't open up to her like he usually does.

"So Naruto where are we going?" she asked coolly snapping him from his thinking.

"I don't know I'm just following you where you're going." he gave a goofy grin.

Sakura sighed." you dummy fine let's go somewhere a little more private."

Naruto looked back at her with the expression that said what was she up to? This was actually the first time she has made such request. She like being with him, when there were a lot of people passing by but this something was up, which means she was expecting him that he will tell her his problem. As far as he knows Sakura she will continued bothering until he tells her his problem, looks like he wasn't going to escape from her this time. They finally reached a beautiful clearing with a forest and a couple of benches they got seated in one of the benches enjoying the beautiful view before them.

"So how's Sasuke?" Naruto decided to be the first to start conversation feeling a little nervous.

"He's doing fine but he's very bore being locked in a cell for who knows how long I just hope he doesn't loses his senses." there was some concern in her voice and Naruto notice it.

"Kakashi sensei did say if he behaves properly then he might lighten his sentence to a year if Sasuke behaves like a good boy then he'll be out in no time."

"I hope you're right." she smiled at him.

Silence fell on them they just didn't know what other topic to bring Naruto was in deep thought while Sakura was getting inpatient. She wanted to ask him about his problem, she was going to ask him whether he like it or not it's not all right to be bother by something without talking about it with your friend.

"So Naruto…." she started.

"It seems like yesterday it happened" the blond replied.

"Huh…"

"When Nagato attacked the village…"

Sakura eyes softened at the horrible memory while looking at the sunny view" yes it has…"

"A lot of things happened on that day and even with all the horrible things that happened, there was one thing that really shocked me it was when you hugged me Sakura-chan…"

The pink haired kunoichi's eyes widened as she felt a blush striking her cheeks at the memory, which it was one of her happiest moments ever she tried not to stutter" what about it?"

"I guess I find it funny I never thought you would hug me, I mean I was expecting the punch but not the hug" he chuckle that was the happiest moment in his entire life.

Sakura was still blushing making sure Naruto didn't gaze at her because she was feeling so embarrassed." well I was worried about you, after all you were fighting the ninja who was responsible for Jiraiya-sama's death and he was probably the strongest ninja alive who considered himself a god so yeah I was that worried."

Naruto smiled as he was only looking at the view." Sakura-chan you don't know how happy I was when you hugged me I felt so alive, I always wanted to know how it will feel to be hugged by you and it was such an amazing feeling."

"R….re….really" she stuttered while her blushing was getting worst.

"I was the happiest person ever I guess you do care that much about me but I'm glad you hugged me Sakura-chan…" he was smiling brightly.' even if it will be the last time she will hug me but I will treasure that memory for the rest of my life.'

Sakura was still blushing not even daring to look at the blond, she felt her hear skipped a beat not knowing what to say. She would never believe it but she thought it was some kind of dream. Was this what it was bothering him so much did he finally made his choice? The choice to finally come clean and confessed to her even if she was not upset or ashamed of the thought, if there was one thing Haruno Sakura knew is that she's proud and stubborn as hell. She has had years to think and question her own feelings between Sasuke and Naruto, she has finally made her choice and she knew who the one she truly wants was. The one person who stood by her side all this time and was there for her through good times and bad, the one person who understood her and did whatever things necessary to make her smile. The person who sacrificed his own happiness for her own by making a promise of the lifetime to bring back their third teammate to the village.

He was the person sitting next to her the loudmouth blond knucklehead, who has captured her heart without her noticing. She even was in deep denial that she will like him that way, now she knew she loves him after she got over the Uchiha. However her happiness had to end because she knew there was someone else who was after the heart of Naruto, someone who like him way before her and someone who almost died trying to protect him. A person who never hit him or even insult him treating him like crap because she used to think that he was inferior to her and Sasuke, the same person who hasn't done anything to claim him even after she confessed her feelings to him. Sakura knew who she was thinking about the kind and gentle Hinata, whose feelings for Naruto were very strong and delicate. She knew it she deserve Naruto more than her, she has been trying so hard to be worthy to have him but she failed according to her. No matter what she did she just couldn't be the one to have the heart of Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto didn't want to dare to look at Sakura he was going to do something he thought he would never, he has always thought about other before himself. He has always dedicated himself to make Sakura happy it was always focusing with making her happy her happiness was his top priority. But now he was going to think for himself for once and he wasn't going to back down now, even if Sakura if he knew that Sakura likes Sasuke he just needed to tell her how he feels about her. He has always hide his feelings pretending that it didn't bother him when it really did, she was the only girl he truly likes and he just needed to get this off his chest for good. With only keeping his gaze on the view, he smile it was now or never.

"Sakura-chan…"

"Yes…" she said that by now her heart was beating so fast and her cheeks were all rosy resembling the color of her hair because she was embarrassed.

He finally took the chance to look at her." there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now…"

Sakura tried to control her breathing and calm herself, this never happened to her before but this time it was so different. It's like she could read his mind, she knew it he was finally going to confessed to her. At one time she will think he was wasting his time making a complete fool of himself, because she was going to like him like that back when she was twelve. But now she didn't wanted this moment to end, but as much as she wants to hear this she couldn't accept it so she needed to stop him from confessing his feelings.

"Naruto, can I ask you something?"

Although he was interrupted he just smiled at his teammate." sure Sakura-chan."

Sakura paused for a moment feeling her heart aching" about Hinata?"

The blond gazed at her surprise not expecting to her to bring the Hyuga heiress in their conversation." what about her?"

"You know the truth about her….that she loves you" she paused using every bit of her strength not to shed any tears.

Naruto was in deep thought remembering her confession it was a painful memory that he wanted to forget. When he saw her charging at Pain only to get blown away by his shinra tensei, he saw her getting stabbed by one of his chakra rods seeing the blood falling. The painful sight is what we brought him over the edge turning into the six tailed Kyuubi, and the choice of removing the seal if it wasn't for his father to help him.

He slowly nodded to his pink haired teammate." yes I do…."

Sakura looked at him from the corner of her eye and she could tell that this was a delicate topic to talk about, but she needed to talk about this." do you feel the same way too?" her voice broke a little.

Naruto gazed at the ground and he didn't know what to say, sure he was shocked when he heard Hinata's confession and he had three moths to think about it. He was so busy with helping rebuilding the village and doing missions that he completely forgot about that, he knew he likes Hinata but he only as a friend he didn't had any of those romantic feelings which were only for Sakura. He has always like Sakura no matter what even if she will always like Sasuke, he will continue to fight for her happiness because to him a simple thank you from her matters more than a hug or a kiss.

"Sakura-chan I…..I don't know I really don't know what to say about Hinata, I mean I was shocked when she said all those things to me I never expected her to like me like that but I guess it made sense when she will faint when I was near and her face turning red and I actually thought she was weird or something I'm so stupid."

"Do you like her Naruto?" she asked this time with a firm tone she was going to be strong and control her tears.

Naruto finally gazed at her only to find Sakura staring at him deeply like her eyes was piercing through his soul, how he loved those beautiful jade eyes of hers." Sakura-chan I…I don't feel that way about Hinata I'm very grateful and flatter that she feels that way about me but I only care for her as my friend nothing else, I know it's going to kill me to say that to her but I don't want to hurt her feelings even if I haven't seen her in months."

Sakura stood quiet thinking about his words, part of her was happy that he felt that way that he didn't love Hinata back but another part of her was hurt and upset. She knew the only reason Naruto didn't like her it's because he has never spend so much time with her than he has with her. He didn't knew Hinata well like he knew her, sometimes she wonder if it will be completely different if Hinata ended up being in the same genin team with Naruto. Of course it will be different Naruto would be spending more time with Hinata than her because they will be in the same team, he will eventually fall in love with her. She was about to do something that was probably the most unselfish she has ever done, because in her heart she knew the simple truth.

That she didn't deserve to have the heart of Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto got worry seeing that his pink haired teammate was now glaring at him" Sakura-chan what's wrong? You seem to be angry what did I do?"

"You don't like Hinata Naruto?" she asked faking that she was angry with him." why?"

Naruto tried not to be afraid seeing Sakura this angry would mean that she was going to pound his face, he was in no mood to be in the hospital because he has always hated the place it will depend on his answer. But he needed to be honest in fact he has always being honest with Sakura through good times and bad, he has never lie to her before except when it comes to hiding his feelings for her. He has never being selfish in his entire life because he simply didn't know the meaning of the word it was always his friends and the village first before himself, he has always thought about Sakura's happiness before his own because to him her smile was enough to have something from her love. But today he was going to think about himself he has been hiding this since he was little since he first saw her, all these powerful feeling he's been hiding so well in his heart he was going to release them today.

He gazed at her finally gathering the courage to finally tell her he didn't care if she didn't felt that way because he knew that she will always love Sasuke" no Sakura-chan I don't like Hinata like that but I…." he didn't finished his sentence because Sakura got up from the bench turning her back to him.

"You fool…" her voice broke again" how dare you?! Hinata almost lost her life trying to protect you and you don't feel that way about her!"

"But Sakura-chan I…."

She cut him off." I love Sasuke-kun! I will always love him I will always like you as a friend Naruto nothing more just give up because you and me it will never happen get it through your head already!" she felt her heart breaking saying the cold comment, even if she wanted to hear him saying those three words coming out his mouth.

"Sakura-chan….." Naruto was shocked while hurt he knew he never stood a chance, he knew she was going to reject him but this it was too much for him." I….I understand Sakura-chan but don't forget that you're my friend and the only thing that matters to me the most is your happiness because I….." he trailed off now he didn't wanted to say those three words anymore because it hurts him so much.

By now Sakura had tears falling from her eyes it has taken every bit of her strength to say that big lie to him, while she felt her heart breaking knowing that she hurt his feelings in the process. The pain was unbearable she couldn't take it anymore, without saying another word she left running not caring where she was going.

Naruto was too shocked to react to go after Sakura, it was true that she has hurt his feelings dozens of times but this time she has really broken his heart into a million pieces. But he didn't care no matter how many times she was going to hurt his feelings he was never going to stop loving her, because he was too stubborn to give up his feelings for Sakura they were too strong to get rid of. He didn't say a word he walked out leaving the place, but he never notice that there was someone who has watched the whole thing.

Sakura stopped after running for a while, her exhaustion finally caught up to her she has never run so fast before. She prayed that Naruto didn't follow her because she couldn't let him see her like this her whole face was covered in tears. She has never cried this much before since Sasuke left the village, she remembers the most important words in her life Yamato's words back when they were at the heaven and earth bridge.

"_It's not the size of the effort that counts….what matters are your feelings for Naruto……Sakura I can tell just by looking at you……in reality you…….."_

'I love him' she thought letting more tears fall' I love him so much….it hurts…why did I have to be so blind about it? How could I even deny these strong feelings for him for so long? Why couldn't I see it sooner? I hate myself for not noticing sooner…….Naruto….'

(Time skip)

Naruto was walking the streets while his heart was breaking with every second, today he has experience a horrible pain. It was the pain of heart break and rejection. Now when it comes to him and Sakura, he was already used to being rejected by her when it came to ask her on a date but this was different. Today she has crossed the line with him. She literally has grabbed his heart and smashed it to the ground with her harsh confession. Yet why he was so shocked and surprised? He has always known that she loves Sasuke, he has come to terms with it but he couldn't let it go. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't let her go, his feelings for his cherry blossom teammate were strong and pure. What he feels for her was true love. No one or nothing could've made him think otherwise, but the pain still hurt him a lot. He got used to rejection so he got used to stay quiet instead of shedding tears. He could clearly remember Sakura's cold words before she shut him down forever.

"_I love Sasuke-kun! I will always love him! I will always like you as a friend Naruto nothing more just give up because you and me it will never happen get it through your head already!"_

'Just give up…' the blond thought as he silently walked the streets of the newly build Konoha.

Giving up was impossible indeed. To Uzumaki Naruto giving up was never in his dictionary, he just didn't know the word at all. Because not giving up was the reason why he was here today, why he has become such a strong ninja and a hero who saved Konoha from Pain's evil grasp. Not giving up he has always defy the odds and that's why he has always accomplished the impossible. Even fulfilling his lifelong dream in becoming Hokage that was his goal he was going to become Hokage no matter what just like his father. However even Uzumaki Naruto knew that sometimes things were just impossible no matter how much he defies the odds. That was to conquer the heart of Haruno Sakura because it was already conquered by the Uchiha traitor. As a friend who loves her very much Sakura's happiness meant everything to him. It was the reason why he has always pushed himself to the limit, the reason why he gave her the famous promise of the life time. It was for her to make her happy by reuniting her with Sasuke. If he wasn't going to be her boyfriend then he will be her most loyal friend ever. He will continue to fight hard for her happiness, just to see that wonderful smile on her face will be enough for him.

'Sakura-chan I knew from the beginning that I was never going to have your heart, but I will be the one to continue making you smile because I will do anything for you that that is the reason I exist.'

He tried to give smile thinking about the good things. The reconstruction of the village the death of Danzou and the end of the organization ROOTS, Kakashi becoming the new sixth Hokage and the return of his friend Sasuke. He sighed he didn't fulfilled his promise of the life time to Sakura but it didn't matter to her. She told him that it was all right, that all of his efforts and all the pain he endure was plenty enough for her. He remembered when she told him that she smiled warmly at him. How he loves that wonderful smile of hers, every time she gave him that smile he felt all of his problems vanishing. It was the reason why he would do anything in his strength just to keep that smile in her face. As long as he still has her friendship it was enough for him.

As he walked ahead in the streets he noticed someone in the distance holding a bag. He recognized the person very well it was Hinata wearing her regular chunin attire. The Hyuga heiress was smiling carrying the bag she was always the kind of person who was smiling all the times even if she was shy and not too talkative. He smiled at her he started thinking about all the little things she did for him. When she gave him her test paper during the chunin exams, her words before he went to fight Neji at the finals of the chunin exams and her biggest effort yet her confession, he started thinking about every word he remember before transforming into the Kyuubi. He knew she has meant every word because she was willing to die for him, for his sake and safety. He smiled as he went to her, he was finally behind her but she was still unaware of his presence.

"Hey Hinata!" he said in his usual cheery tone.

"EEEKK!!!" the poor teen was startle as she was holding her heart from leaving her chest because she was really startled.

The blond scratched the back of his head" sorry Hinata I didn't mean to startle you…"

The Hyuga heiress finally calm herself still holding the bag as she was now gazing at the objection of her affections, her blond crush. She blushed deeply even after confessing her feelings to him she still couldn't stopped blushing near him or even faint. She didn't fainted when she confessed to him because she was facing the enemy Pain, the atmosphere was different and Naruto was in danger. In that moment she finally gathered the courage to finally tell him her feelings for him. She didn't regretted that day she wanted to protect him from his enemies the people who were after him or rather the power sealed in him. She has been told about Akatsuki and their goal to collect the tailed beasts known as the Bijuu. She has figure out that Naruto was the container of the nine tails fox Kyuubi that was the reason why he was hated so much when he was a child. Ever since she found out about Naruto's dark secret she wanted to approach him more and be there for him; however her timid personality kept her from getting closer to the blond. If it wasn't for her being so shy she would've been there for him through good times and bad but she failed miserably.

She smiled at him the blush on her cheeks was still present" hello….N….Na….Naruto-kun how are you?"

"I'm doing fine I was just walking going to nowhere in particular until I saw you" he gave his fox grin.

Hinata was still blushing slightly" I…I was just on my way to visit Kurenai sensei and her baby, I bought the baby some clothes…" she took a quick glance at the bag she was holding.

"Oh you did?!" he was grinning completely forgetting that Kurenai actually had a son with Asuma before he died at the hands of Akatsuki.

The Hyuga heiress nodded" I've been very busy lately I've been helping her with the baby since Shikamaru-kun is still injure about his broken leg Shino-kun and Kiba-kun are helping too every once in a while."

"That's great I'm glad you're helping her after everything that has happened…"

Hinata nodded before a small silence fell on the two teens, Naruto gazed back at her knowing that he had to talk to her about something. Hinata wanted to ask him if he wanted to go with her to visit Kurenai, but her as usual her shy nature was getting the best of her.

"Hinata…" Naruto started.

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"I'm sorry…."

"For what?"

"I mean I'm sorry about what happened to you when Pain attacked the village…" his cerulean eyes softened at the memory.

Hinata shook her head remembering the day she confessed her feelings to the blond" don't be Naruto-kun it wasn't your fault I chose to protect you with my life I….." she blushed hard this was the first time she was talking to him about her confession.

"No I just want to say sorry to you for not being with you when you got injured, I just completely forgot about you when I returned to the village after defeating Nagato I didn't went to look for you or even to asked if you were all right I'm sorry…."

"It's all right Naruto-kun I wasn't expecting you to see me so suddenly, I mean a lot of things happened after you got back to the village."

"Yeah too many things happened, Sasuke becoming a member of Akatsuki, granny being in a coma and Danzou becoming Hokage which lead to the civil war. No wonder I forgot to checked on you Hinata I'm really am sorry for it…"

"Naruto-kun I said it's all right you don't have to apologize I'm not upset with you, but anyway would…you like to accompany me to visit Kurenai sensei?" she finished with a blush she couldn't believe she actually gathered the courage to asked him.

The blond smiled at her" sure I guess I don't have nowhere in particular to go."

The Hyuga heiress nodded" okay let's get going."

Naruto nodded and they left together while Hinata was still blushing thinking that this was like a date, it felt like a dream come true to her.

(Time skip: apartment district)

Hinata knocked on one of the front door of the apartment district, Naruto noticed that the complex looked a little expensive. It definitely looked more expensive than the complex where his apartment. The door opened to revealed Kurenai wearing a regular red dress with brown sandals.

The red eyed woman smiled seeing the two teens" Hinata and Naruto how nice of you to drop by."

"Hey Kurenai" Naruto said smiling.

"Kurenai sensei I came to give you the clothes for the baby" Hinata showed her the shopping bag.

Kurenai smiled" so you did buy it after all I wasn't expecting you to do it, you didn't have to went through all the trouble in buying it."

"It's all right Kurenai sensei I didn't mind at all" replied Hinata.

"Where are my manners please come on in?"

"Thanks" Naruto said.

Kurenai let the two teens entered her apartment, she lead them to her living room. She was quite shocked when she saw Naruto sitting in the same couch with Hinata which made her wonder if there's something going on between the two. Of course she has heard about Hinata almost getting killed trying to protect Naruto from the Akatsuki member Pain. She was worried sick when she found out about her student but she felt better when she was told that she was all right thanks to Sakura. She was quite scared herself when Akatsuki attacked the village. Luckily she made it safely to the shelters with her baby escaping any possible danger. She was relief to find out that her team was fine and they didn't receive any harm when the village was destroyed. She smiled watching the two teen seated together, Hinata blushing deep while Naruto seated next to her was being his usual oblivious self not noticing her reaction.

"Would you like anything to drink I have some lemonade I made the other day?"

"Yeah I will like that" Naruto said.

"I guess that would be fine Kurenai sensei" Hinata smiled.

She smile heading to the kitchen and a minute later she came back with two glasses of ice cold lemonade.

"Thanks!" Naruto smiled taking the glass.

"Thank you Kurenai sensei" Hinata took her glass before taking a sip.

"Hey this is very good!" Naruto said taking another sip.

"Thank you I tried not to add too much sugar so it can take not too sweet or not too sour." Kurenai said.

"It tastes very good as it is" Hinata said.

"Thank you I'm glad you like it, anyway I will be taking the clothes of the baby" she grabbed the shopping bag.

"Go ahead sensei I picked the right size I hope you like it" replied the Hyuga heiress while Naruto was still enjoying his lemonade.

The red eyed woman smiled seeing the toddlers' clothes from the bag" oh Hinata they're beautiful he's going to look so handsome in them you really picked the cutest clothes."

Hinata giggled" thank you sensei."

Suddenly they heard a baby crying while Kurenai sighed" and speaking of the baby I'll be right back" she left the living room.

Naruto finished drinking his lemonade" man this lemonade was very good I don't mind drinking another glass."

"How about….if I give you my lemonade Naruto-kun?" Hinata was blushing.

"Huh why would you do that? Don't you want to drink your lemonade?"

"It's….it's all right Naruto-kun I don't mind and besides….I'm not that thirsty so here take it."

"Okay!" the blond took her lemonade drinking it in seconds, he gazed at her with a smile' Hinata is always very kind.'

Kurenai arrived carrying the baby in her arms to see the sight with a smile" you know I have more lemonade Hinata there was no need for you to offer your lemonade to Naruto."

"I know…" replied the embarrass Hinata, before smiling seeing the baby.

"I thought it will be best if you said hi to him."

The Hyuga heiress giggle seeing the baby's face" hey I hope you like the clothes I bought you."

"Oh I'm sure he will like it very much" Kurenai said.

"Oh I want to see the baby!" Naruto said getting between the two ladies.

"Isn't he cute Naruto-kun?" asked the smiling Hinata.

The blond smiled seeing the small toddler with a small patch of black hair on his head and red eyes obviously he got it from Kurenai' he's very cute indeed what's his name?"

The red eyed women gave a smile" his name is Hiruzen."

Naruto smiled at the giggling baby" just like the old man"

Kurenai nodded" Asuma and I made an agreement if it was a girl she will be name Hikari like my mother and if it was a boy it will be Hiruzen after his father."

Hinata smiled while seeing Naruto making him goofy faces she couldn't help but giggle, some of his faces were very funny.

Naruto sniffed a little before covering his nose" uh oh looks like Hiruzen has made a doddy."

"Yes he has I was a little surprise that he hasn't done it for a while looks like I was wrong, time to change him."

"Kurenai sensei I will be heading back now" Hinata said before getting up from the couch.

"Yeah I guess I'll be leaving too" Naruto said.

"Thank you both of you for coming please come back again and Hinata thanks for buying the clothes for Hiruzen."

"No problem sensei" replied Hinata.

"I'll lead you to the door."

Kurenai went with them to the front door holding the toddler Hiruzen, Naruto opened the door letting Hinata step outside first.

Kurenai smiled at the way Hinata was blushing it was all because Naruto was next to her, she noticed the way the blond was staring at her while smiling.

"Well Kurenai we'll see you later then" Naruto said.

"Yes thank you again for coming."

The two teens nodded before leaving while Kurenai gazed at them until they were gone' I wonder if Hinata told Naruto how she feels, Naruto looks different when he looks at her something is up.' She smiled before closing the door and went to change her son's diaper.

(Time skip: village district)

As they walk the streets Naruto couldn't help but to gazed at Hinata. The Hyuga heiress has been keeping her eyes on the road ahead afraid that she will look straight into his eyes which she couldn't do. She was afraid if she did look at him she will eventually faint, she couldn't even be too close to him let alone to gaze into his beautiful cerulean eyes. The thought made her blush till no end, why she was still shy even after confessing her feelings to him? It seems she was destine to be timid and to kept her distance from her crush forever.

Naruto didn't know what to do with Hinata. He knew very well that she likes him more than a friend but he didn't like her like that at all. Of course he was very thankful because her since she protected him from being taken by Pain, but he still couldn't think of her as more than a friend. It's true that she was kind, sweet and strong but no matter how much he think of it he couldn't like her as girlfriend material. The he started thinking about her confession and what Sakura told him.

"_You fool….Hinata almost lost her life for you and you don't feel that way about her!"_

It was true she almost die trying to protect him. Yet here he was next to her being grateful to her but without saying anything to her. Not even a thank you from his part to show how much gratitude he felt for being protected by her. However Hinata was next to him and it looks like she didn't minded that he didn't thank her for protecting him. Was he really that terrible of a person not to even notice? Now he knew how much the Hyuga heiress cares for him, she will gladly die for him and that was the truth. This girl next to him truly love him, she just have problem expressing it he knew that well. That's why she always blushed or faints whenever she sees him she was shy. And he was really stupid for failing not to notice before. Remembering Sakura's words about Hinata and what she told him about the two of them. She will always love Sasuke no matter what that he should just give up on her and looked for someone else.

He gave a small smile at Hinata who was trying to evade eye contact with him' maybe……I should give her a chance I never know maybe I will be happy with her…'

He has always thought that he will only be happy being with his pink haired teammate. But maybe he should give a chance to the person who has always cared for him from afar. The girl who was always watching over him like a guardian angel, even if that was considered to be stalking but she still cares for him. She tried everything in her strength to try and claim him even if her efforts to conquer his heart were too small, he knew that it wasn't how small someone's efforts were but it was the thought that counts the most. He knew what to do now the question is was he ready to put his powerful feelings for Sakura aside and move on? That was a question too hard to answer. He couldn't answer it not now not ever he loves her more than life itself and there was nothing he could do. He gazed back at Hinata one more time and this time he was going to make sure to take action no holding back.

"Hinata…"

"Yes Naruto-kun?" the Hyuga heiress answered him quickly looking at him making her cheeks were blushing.

"Are you hungry?" he asked a goofy smile was formed on his lips.

"I….I…I guess I'm a little….hungry…why do you ask?" she tried so hard not to stutter but it turned into a bad habit from her part.

"How about if I treat you to some ramen from Ichiraku's?" he gave his fox grin.

Hinata was still blushing at what her blond crush just told her, did she heard wrong? Did he just say what she thought she just heard? Her breathing quickened a little as she felt her blushing getting worst.

'Did Naruto-kun just asked me out….on a date!?" she felt her lips trembling as she was about to faint.

'No I can't…..not now…..I have to control myself for once and not faint!'

"Hinata…" Naruto said looking at her worry seeing that her whole face red and she looked like she was ready to faint.

"Naruto-kun….."

"Are you okay Hinata?" the blond was concerned.

"I'm…..I'm….I'm fine I'm okay thanks for your concern Naruto-kun….yes I would like to eat some ramen with you" she smiled warmly at him.

The blond gave a big smile" all right then let's get going!"

'I don't believe it…..I did it! I actually did it! I didn't faint!" Hinata was beyond happy, for once in her life she has actually overcome her fear and she didn't fainted when Naruto asked her out.

The two happy teens left heading for Naruto's favorite place to eat ramen. While they were walking they were been watched by someone from a corner. Tears were falling from a pair of jade eyes as it revealed to be Sakura watching at the two teens. Her heart was already broken yet she smiled because she knew she did the right thing in letting Naruto go. She was smiling while her face was full of tears she watched them until they were too far to see and eventually they were out of sight.

'Good for you Naruto be happy with Hinata, I will find my own happiness.'

She walked out drying her tears knowing that it was going to be impossible. To achieve her happiness without the blond knucklehead was never going to happen. Because deep in her heart she knew it now, she will only be truly happy if she was with Uzumaki Naruto. The person who has sweat and shed tears of blood to conquer her heart by sacrificing everything, from his dream to his own happiness everything for her and only her. He is the most selfless most loyal and kindhearted person she has ever met in her entire life. He never gave up in getting acknowledged by the villagers as the hero he truly is. He never gave up in his lifelong dream to become Hokage, he never gave up on his best friend and brother. But most importantly he never gave up on her; he never gave up in trying to conquer her heart by sacrificing everything that was important to him. His dreams, goals and his heart which she has rejected more times than she can count, without noticing Naruto has succeeded in capturing her heart thanks to his endless sacrifices because of her everything for her.

She knew it well that she didn't deserves him she was selfish till no end. She rejected Naruto pushed his friendship aside because of her obsession for Sasuke, and she has made him into a prisoner of a promise to bring the Uchiha back to the village because of her own selfish wishes. She was truly a horrible person indeed no matter how hard she try she couldn't atone for her sins in making the blond go through so much pain because of her. She hated herself for being the one to put him in such a horrible position no Uzumaki Naruto didn't deserve to have the heart of the selfish Haruno Sakura. She needed to atone for all her mistakes and this was the best atonement for it. To let Naruto be happy with the girl who has like him longer than herself. To her it was the perfect punishment after everything she has done to him, she deserves this and she will gladly accept it. More tears fell from her jade eyes as she quickly dried them off and turned her gaze at the Hokage Mountain.

'I swear….I swear on my name that from now on I will only care about Naruto's happiness, no more being selfish I will put everything on the line for his happiness for his smile. I will do anything in my power to make Naruto happy because as long as he smiles at me that will be plenty enough for me because I will do anything for you that's the reason I exist to continue with my life or my name isn't Haruno Sakura that's a promise of a life time believe it!'

To be continued

Whoa for the first chapter this was a little long I guess I overdid it a little. Basically the beginning of this chapter is a complete summary of manga chapters 419-450 and the small twist I decided to put in the story which is the leaf civil war, so like I said before there will be lots of spoilers. Please review and leave a nice comment and yes I know the grammar sucks so stop whining about it already. Also there will be a time skip next chapter so the story can develop. I might update this story more often just like am I worthy to love you, I have lots of ideas for both of the stories. Thanks for reading farewell and I will see you all next time.

Next chapter: The fallen hero


	2. The fallen hero

Chapter 2 The fallen hero

Disclaimer: If by any miracle I own Naruto I wouldn't be writing fan fiction curse you Kishimoto for owning Naruto.

'' this means thoughts

**Bold letters Kyuubi speaking or inner Sakura**

_Italics are flashbacks_

(Time skip: three years later)

(Location: local house hold Uchiha clan compound district Konoha fire country)

In a bed room a person woke up with a soft yawn. His raven hair was all messy resembling a chickens ass. He looked around to his room only to be met by the bright sun light coming from his window. He grumbled while getting up from his bed, today was going to be another day in his pathetic life. Sasuke muttered cursed words to the sun for waking him up from his nice slumber he was never a morning person to begin with. He felt like killing the bright sphere if he could that is, he made a couple of stretches before taking a towel and heading to the bathroom to take a shower. He stripped off his black boxers and white t shirt before going to shower. When he turned the handle to run the water none came, he had to chuckle while giving a frustrated sight today was another day in pathetic life. Obviously the water company has been literally messing with him since he has been paying them thanks to the money he has been earning from all of the D rank missions he has been doing as part of his punishment.

He has spend one year in a half in an ANBU prison cell, punishment for defecting from Konoha and joining the S rank missing nin and sanin Orochimaru and for joining the organization Akatsuki. It was a miracle he was still alive today considering that the price for his treachery was execution. It was all thanks to his formal teacher and his teammates. At first the council was against the decision of putting him in prison for his crimes, since he almost caused war between Konoha and the hidden cloud village by attempting to kidnap the brother of the Raikage. However Naruto with help from Kakashi managed to change the mind of the council members. They understood Naruto's words after all he was the hero of Konoha and the villagers have gained a high respect for him. So in the end everyone trusted the blond and because of him he was forgiven and was locked in prison. After a year and half in prison Kakashi finally set him free since he has shown the proper and right behavior. However that was just the beginning of his punishment.

After he got out of prison he was put in custody watch of ANBU wherever he go. He was also put as an active Konoha ninja but as the rank of a genin, since he was a genin when he left the village. So for the last two years he has been doing nothing but D rank missions. He wasn't allowed to use his sharingan or even his weapons unless he was having a sparring match with another ninja. He was thankful for Kakashi for letting him keep his weapons including his sword Kusanagi. The council was desperate to take his weapons from him just in case he was going to get hostile or attack them. Kakashi gave him the right to live to the Uchiha compound as we as right to be the heir of the clan because he was the last of the Uchiha not literally anyway. Things became a little better for him as he found himself spending more time with Sakura, he like her having her around her company was nostalgic remembering the days when they were team seven. It wasn't long before Sakura decided to ask him out and by surprise he actually accepted her offer which shocked him a lot. He finally wanted to move on with his life and stop living in the past.

He was now dating his formal pink haired teammate and he was happy. At least she wasn't acting like a fan girl around him anymore thank goodness for that he was very relief about that. But he knew that Sakura had been having her own problems for a while now. He sighed thinking about his girlfriend before getting dressed again. He went back to his room and picked some fresh new clothes, he knew that he wasn't going to take a shower let along have a nice breakfast. He put some long black pants and a blue shirt with blue sandals before leaving the room. He put the fresh clothes in a bag before leaving the household as he head out into the streets. Walking the streets of the village has become into a not so happy experience. As he passed the villagers along with the merchants he was receiving nothing but a hateful glare from the citizens of Konoha. Ever since he got back to the leaf village he has become the center of hatred from the villagers. They have grown to hate him because to them he was nothing but a traitor in their eyes. Just because the villager trusted Naruto and believe in him so that Sasuke could stay in the village and his life, it didn't mean that they were going to like him.

Nobody was glad that he was back in Konoha. Of course who would missed him the traitor Uchiha who selfishly left the village to gain power from an S rank missing nin with the purpose of revenge. Except for his friends in team seven and his teacher, no one else care about him not even those among the members of the rookie nine. They could care less about him they didn't like him. He was despised by almost everyone in Konoha, he couldn't help but chuckle at the irony of the situation. He was once a hero to the village because he was the last of the Uchiha clan, one of Konoha's most prestigious clans. He was loved and respected by everyone while Naruto was hated by everyone for being the container of the Kyuubi. He was a nobody an outcast alone with no parents, now the tables have completely turned around. Now he was the one being hated and being treated like an outcast for betraying his village and Naruto was now the big hero of the village. Whe he thought about it he has lost everything that meant to him or gave him happiness or a purpose in life. He lost his family, the respect of the villagers his loyalty to Konoha and now he lost his formal team the members of the formal team hawk.

He shook his head the last thing he needed is to think about them. He has come to considered them like his true friends after his formal teammates. He has lost so much yet he didn't know what to feel anymore. He sold his soul for revenge he wanted to avenge the clan for what Itachi did only to find that he was innocent all along. He was just a victim of Konoha, his brother gave up his life just for the sake and peace of the village. He couldn't accept that face it really anger and he now wanted revenge on the people who put him through all this suffering. Yet he only killed one of them elders who gave Itachi the order to killed the Uchiha clan the war hawk Danzou. He took pleasure in killing him, however the other two elders Homura and Koharu were still alive and they were being held in prison for the crime of conspiracy against the village. Yet he was back in Konoha the same village responsible for all the hell his brother went, the only question to ask is why. Why did he return to Konoha? Maybe because without his friend in team hawk because they were killed by Madara for his betrayal leaving Akatsuki , he missed his old friends. His teammates from team seven which he tried to severe the bonds he had with them, knowing that he couldn't do it. Those bonds he forged with them were true and unbreakable.

The only thing he asks himself to this very day is, did everything he did for the purpose of revenge was really all worth it? The obvious answer is no. He didn't wanted to think about the past anymore. The only thing he wanted to do now is focus on the present and continued with his life. With his girlfriend and his best friend, he finally reached his destination in an apartment complex. Arriving at one of the apartments he knocked on the door. He smiled when the door opened revealing his girlfriend Sakura who looked like she was ready to go to work at the hospital. The nineteen year old Sakura was wearing a white doctor coat with a white short blouse, a tight skirt reaching to her knees and black high heels. In three years Sakura has become more beautiful and attractive than ever. Her pink hair was still short reaching to her shoulders and her body has well developed too. She has grown a few inches higher but Sasuke was still taller than her, her legs have grown long very attractive. Her chest was moderate probably a C cup however the truth is that Sakura wears binding to make her breasts looked smaller so the truth about the size of her chest was unknown. The nine teen year old Uchiha smiled at her, to think this was the same girl who was constantly chasing him and an annoying fan girl.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gave her boyfriend a big hug" good morning how are you doing?!"

"Fine you know another one of those days…"

The pink haired medic sighed" there's no water in your house again?"

"Yeah same old same old, I don't know why they keep cutting the service I always pay the company in time even if I don't earn enough money from the D rank missions must be my good luck" obviously he was being sarcastic.

Sakura sighed again it couldn't be help she knew the villagers hated him for being a traitor. Even the people working in the Water Company and electric company didn't like him. So to get even with him they currently don't give him the service of electricity and water to his house even if he's paying them on time.

"Can I take a shower here?" asked Sasuke.

"Sure you usually come here to take a shower every once in a while I also made you breakfast, I hope you're hungry."

"Thanks…" he entered the apartment as he went to the bathroom.

Minutes later Sasuke left the bathroom wearing a blue and white shirt with long black cargo pants, black sandals and black fingerless gloves the Uchiha clan symbol was also on the back of his shirt. He went to the table in the kitchen while Sakura smiled at him handing him his breakfast. The plate was egg omelet with bacon and sausages. He couldn't help but give a small smile, once his girlfriends' cooking was bad really bad. But after she took classes from her best friend Ino she became quite the good cook so he was thankful that she got better at cooking for his sake.

"Thanks…" he replied softly before he started eating.

The pink haired medic smiled at him" I have no problem in making you breakfast I know how much trouble you're having in your home with the water and electricity."

"I don't like cooking breakfast either way my cooking sucks…" he took a bite of his omelet.

"Well that's why I'm here I don't want you to die from food poisoning" Sakura giggled at the last part.

"Funny I would've died of food poisoning before by your terrible cooking skills" the Uchiha replied coolly with a small smirk.

A vein pop in Sakura's forehead trying to control her anger giving her boyfriend a sweet smile" you know Sasuke-kun remember where you're staying and I can kick you out of my apartment whenever I feel like it."

Sasuke didn't reacted he continued to eat his breakfast however he was trebling on the inside. If there's one thing he has learned in the three years that he was together with Sakura it was to never piss her off his life depended on it. He noticed that she was still looking at him with some anger reflected in her jade eyes looks like she took his comment personal.

"I was just kidding Sakura" he quickly replied trying not to sound scared.

The pink haired medic smiled at him" I was kidding too Sasuke-kun I know you will never hurt my feelings again after all I don't want to do something I might regret later right?" she was smiling sweetly at him.

Sasuke continued to eat his breakfast' why is she my girlfriend again?'

"Would you like some hot chocolate Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn" he replied

"That hn didn't sounded so loudly so I will take that's a no, okay how about some orange juice is a hundred percent natural?"

"Hn"

"That would be a yes then okay!"

She went to the fridge and took the carton of fresh orange juice and poured some in a glass. She put the carton back on the fridge before going back to the table.

"Here you go hope you like it" she smiled again.

"Thanks…" he gladly took the glass since he felt like choking a little.

Sakura went back to her seat watching him finish his breakfast and she couldn't help but to be happy for him. She has come to enjoy the company of the Uchiha a lot. It seems like yesterday that he returned to the village and decided to help them against Danzou. She admitted that they couldn't have won against the war hawk if Sasuke wasn't there to help them. It's true that she has missed him a lot, the Uchiha was her dear friend she was very happy that he was back. She even shed tears giving him a warm hug however she was hurt on the inside. She remembers clearly when she hugged the Uchiha she saw Naruto smiling at them, but she could tell that smile was one of Uzumaki Naruto's fake smiles in order to hide his pain. She felt her heart hurting just like the blond he was suffering because she was hugging Sasuke and probably he thought that he lost her forever. In truth she was happy to have Sasuke as her boyfriend, in the three years that they have been together she and Sasuke have grown very close. There were so happy to have each other and their friendship have deepened a lot.

She was happy of her relationship with the Uchiha yet she felt like there was something missing. It was something very important in her life that she needed to have meaning to her life. It's true that she and Sasuke were close and happy but she felt like their relationship was incomplete. There was friendship and they have a strong bond with each other, but there was no spark of passion in their relationship. The kind of passion that will make their relationship true, in the three years that they were together they haven't had a full contact kiss on the lips, they have never make out or even going to the ultimate level of intimacy. They had a powerful friendship but that was just it, she couldn't ask for more because there was someone else who keeps invading her dreams. Someone who keeps invading her fantasies turning them into true erotic dreams. But who what kind of person would be in her mind since she has the Uchiha prodigy. The same man who she used to fantasize when she was twelve, the answer was simple. She started thinking about a certain blond ninja she couldn't stop thinking about him, she thinks so much of him that it hurts and she eventually starts to cry.

She wasn't going to think about him now she didn't intended to cry in front of her boyfriend. She knew very well that he was off limits because he was now in a committed relationship with another girl. That's why she let him go so he can be happy with that girl. Since she was never worthy to have his heart in the first place she gave him away to be with the girl who had deep feelings for him for so long. As long as he was happy she was going to be happy, she will continue living for his sake as well as Sasuke. She didn't realize that by now Sasuke has finished his breakfast the same with drinking the orange juice. She blinked when she noticed that he was looking at her with a concern expression. After all it was the job of the boyfriend to be worry about his girlfriend.

"What?" she asked her boyfriend.

"You okay?"

"Huh? Oh of course I was just thinking of the hospital I have so much worked there" she smiled convincing him that she told him the truth.

"As usual…" he replied with a grin.

"Yeah I am that important to the medic staff, a job for a medic nin is never over that's what Tsunade-sama used to tell me…" her jade eyes soften a little thinking of her teacher.

"Anyway Sasuke-kun I've been wondering, later today I'm going to visit Tsunade-sama at the hospital I was wondering if you will like to accompany me?"

"As usual I have to do D rank missions but I will finish them early as always, so I guess I will join you."

"Thanks we will go first to the flower shop to pick the flowers for her, would you like to eat something else?"

"No that's all right I'm full thanks for breakfast…"

"No problem well I better get going to the hospital."

"I'll go with you I have to go see the Hokage although I never expected Kakashi to become Hokage of all people."

Sakura giggled at her boyfriends comment" I know it sounds impossible but even someone like him can take his responsibilities seriously."

The Uchiha shrugged his shoulders" I don't know about that for all we know he could be reading that book of his when he's supposed to do the paperwork."

For a moment Sakura thought of her formal sensei reading his favorite adult book while his desks is full of stacks of papers she sweat dropped at the thought" he better not do that or he will get kicked out from the position."

"Maybe that's what he wants knowing how lazy he can be sometimes, always arriving late for a team meeting then giving those lame excuses it's really hard to believe that he's the Hokage" he grin a little.

"I'm sure that after everything that has happened he can mature a little and takes his priorities straight."

'I hope' she added mentally.

'No I don't think so' Sasuke thought.

(Time skip: Hokage's office Hokage tower)

Hatake Kakashi sighed again as he was filling paperwork. In the three years that he has been ruling as the Rokudaime Hokage he has come to hate the hellish paperwork with all his strength. He was still wearing his mask but not his jounin uniform. He was wearing the Hokage robes except the hat he has come to take the responsibility as Hokage seriously. He needed to take the role with pride after all he was no longer a jounin but a kage and leader of Konoha. He has been ruling following the teachings of his teacher the Yondaime and Sandaime, he knew how hard it was to rule a village with the right morals and teachings. Although never in his entire life he was expecting to be seated in the desk of the Hokage. It couldn't be help with Tsunade still in a coma he was the only one with the experiences and skills to take the position. There was also Danzou but he was definitely not the right candidate for the job, everyone in the village didn't like him according to the bad rumors they have heard from the war hawk which they weren't rumors. He knew very well if Danzou made it to become Hokage war with the other hidden villages was bound to happen sooner or later and the risk that a fourth ninja war was going to follow. But thankfully the leaf civil war came and everyone that supported Tsunade and the teachings of the past Hokages rise up against Danzou and his organization ROOTS.

ROOTS was finally finished and Danzou was dead, with that done corruption among Konoha has been lifted at least he thought so. Now it was up to him to carry the legacy of the past five Hokages as the Rokudaime Hokage and as loyal as he was he was ready to die for the protection of Konoha anytime. He finished filling another document as he took the next one while he was ready to yell in frustration for the hellish paperwork. One thing for sure he knew that all the Hokages before him hated filling paperwork as much as him.

He sighed before he heard a knock on the door" come in."

The door opened revealing Sasuke" you wanted to see me?"

"Ah Sasuke yes I did, I already have the D rank mission list for you just as always here."

The Uchiha took the long list with a sigh however he will do them quickly because they're too easy that he doesn't has to try his best to fulfill them" I guess I better go I will be accompanying Sakura later to visit Tsunade I don't want to be late…"

The mask Hokage" you really have become quite loyal to Sakura that's good she has really missed you."

"It's the least I can do after everything I have done to her and Naruto, besides she's one of the few people who actually cares for me or that I'm alive for the matter…"

Kakashi sighed" Sasuke I know that you have been through a lot but this was to be expected, the consequences of your actions were this drastic. A lot of the villagers took the destruction of Konoha three years ago too seriously they started losing hope and let fear drag them down. To find out that you joined the same organization responsible for its destruction they will eventually feel fear and hatred towards you. Don't forget that they fear you more than they hate you, to them you're no longer the last of the Uchiha clan but a traitor."

"Of course I know that I have really tried hard to have earned a nice reputation" the Uchiha said in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm serious Sasuke, if you want the village to treat you with respect you will have to earn their trusts back although it won't be easy."

"Like that's going to matter…." Sasuke snorted.

"It matters to you if you want them to trust you again and respect you like they used to before you left the village"

"I'll be leaving now if you no longer need me…"

"Yes you're dismiss" the mask Hokage said calmly.

Sasuke opened the door ready to leave.

"Sasuke…"

"Hmm…" the Uchiha looked back at him.

"I will only say this once to you so pay attention" now Kakashi's voice was serious.

Sasuke has never heard him talking so serious before so he knew that whatever he was going to say was nothing good.

Kakashi met the Uchiha's gaze" if you betray Konoha again I will have you executed, so for your sake as well for Naruto and Sakura's sake I hope that this time you take the right path."

"If I'm here then that means I have taken the right path…" he finally left the office closing the door behind him.

Kakashi sighed' I hope you're right Sasuke team seven has been through a lot, I don't want any of you to suffer again…'

Through time he watched his whole time experience all kinds of things, from happiness forging a powerful bond of friendship to pain heartbreak and betrayal. Now he only wanted them to be happy and continued fighting for what they believe in. He hopes that now that Sasuke was back in Konoha team seven can finally be at ease and perhaps they can forge their bond once again. However with the way the village is treating the formal Uchiha prodigy it wasn't going to be easy for him to reclaim his title as the respected ninja he once was.

'Things are never easy it seems.'

(Time skip: village district)

Sasuke was finally done with the D rank missions for the day. They were a lot but since they were low ranks they were too easy to do. He has always finished them quickly, although he was sick of taking the same crappy missions over and over again. He was a genin but with his skill level he would easily be a jounin. Hell even Naruto was a jounin his rival and best friend has surpassed him as if things weren't bad enough. He was dying to have a true mission, but taking D rank missions was all part of his punishment after all. He growled thinking of the silly missions he had to retrieve the freaking cat Tora again the same cat team seven retrieved as one of their first missions. He hated the damn feline he was always running away from his owner the fire lords wife. He erased the thought of the stupid missions he was finally done for the day, now he was leaving with his girlfriend to accompany her to see Tsunade. As he walks the streets to meet up with Sakura he was hearing the whispering of the villages. It was always the same treatment he gets whenever he was passing by.

"Look it's him…"

"It's the traitor Uchiha…"

"Why do we have to put up with him? He's a traitor…"

"Konoha is not a village that takes care of traitors…"

"Why can't the Hokage execute him already?"

"Were only following orders of the Hokage to accept him…"

"I will never accept a traitor like him…"

"We have no choice it's not just the Hokage that supports him but our hero Naruto trusts him a lot…"

"Still I'm not going to trust him…"

"I'd rather die…"

Sasuke growled ignoring any more whispering. These were the times he hated being back in Konoha, sometimes he wonders why did he come back to the village. The answer was simple he came back for revenge. He killed Danzou but Homura and Koharu were still alive, he promised not to follow the path revenge anymore. Revenge was his whole life his reason to exist, and revenge brought him nothing but pain and suffering in his entire life. Now he was back to try and have a new start at his life the right way. With his friends since he already lost his other friends from team hawk, the only friends he had left were his teammates from team seven his best friend Naruto and his girlfriend Sakura. They were the only reason he was still living his life since the rest of the village hated him. As he walked ahead he saw Sakura wearing her doctor uniform, she was in her break.

Sakura smiled at him" Sasuke-kun you got here in time!"

"I told you I'll be here the missions are too stupid and easy to do…"

"Let's get going then I want to buy the flowers at Ino's shop."

"Ino…" Sasuke was in deep thought thinking of the Yamanaka.

"Yeah come on"

The Uchiha sighed as he walked with his girlfriend he had a bad feeling about this. Ever since he got back to the village aside from the villagers, ninjas in the rookie didn't see eye to eye with him. Some of them like Neji and Kiba didn't like him the viewed him as a traitor like the rest of the villagers. Others like Ino were unsure whether to trust him or not. Just like the villagers gaining their trust back wasn't going to be easy one bit.

(Time skip: Yamanaka flower shop)

The couple arrived at the shop only to see a couple of customers buying a bouquet of roses. Sakura spotted her best friend Ino attending the customers. Ino has grown a little taller in three years she still had her hair long covering her right eyes. However her body has developed like Sakura's earning nice legs a moderate back sided and as well as a moderate chest. Sakura chuckle mentally to think her best friend would end up being Chouji's girlfriend, at first she wanted to date her other teammate Sai until she found out that he was gay so she went with Chouji. Of course the Yamanaka has developed feelings for the Akamichi during the times they were together. The customers left the shop as the couple approached the nineteen year old Ino.

"Hey Ino!"

"Oh Sakura hi!" Ino smiled at her best friend before seeing Sasuke" hi Sasuke…" she forced a smile.

"Hn"

"So what can I get you?"

"You know the usual were going to visit Tsunade-sama."

"Right dandelions then I'll be right back!" she left the counter to get the flowers.

A minute later Ino returned with a bouquet of dandelions as she got back to the cash register" that'll be a hundred ryou."

Sakura gave her the money as she put it on the cash register.

"Thanks Ino."

"No problem, say Sakura I've been wondering in having a get together party and invite everyone."

The pink haired medic nin smiled" that's a great idea Ino all of us have been very busy lately and we haven't had a time off to spend together."

"I'm thinking of doing the party at my house but we will have to wait for everyone to return from their missions" replied Ino.

"Yeah Sai's on a mission with Yamato the same with Gai's team and…" she trailed off thinking of the special person a certain blond ninja.

"And Naruto too he's on a mission with Hinata, those two are so lucky while they do the mission they can spend time together it's like killing two birds with one stone" Ino said for Sakura.

Sakura smiled hearing that of course she was happy that the blond happy with his three year relationship with Hinata. She was glad she actually let him go three years ago, even if she was dying on the inside. Her heart was broken feeling the pain that she will never have him for herself. Sasuke who was quiet the whole time gazed at his girlfriend. Although she was smiling he could tell that smile was fake, he actually felt sorry for her. There were times he tried to figure out what were wrong with her but she refused to tell him or she ignores the topic. He will have to agree with Shikamru when he says that women are troublesome.

"I would love to go to the party Ino don't you think so Sasuke-kun?" she gazed at her boyfriend who was still in deep thought.

"Yeah Sasuke at least if you go to the party you can get reacquainted with everyone" Ino said with a sweat dropped 'well everyone except Neji and Kiba those two don't like him at all.'

"Sasuke-kun are you all right?" Sakura asked her boyfriend worry.

"Huh? Yeah…" was his only response.

"Well I guess I will see you guys at my house for the party, I will let you know when to come probably in three days I think that's when everyone else will be back to their missions" Ino said.

"Thanks Ino we will be there, we'll see you later Ino" Sakura said leaving with the bouquet of dandelions.

"Bye Ino…" Sasuke said before they left the shop.

"Yeah bye" the Yamanaka smiled before she noticed that they left without holding hands' sometimes I wonder if those two are really together.'

(Time skip: room 105 first floor Konoha hospital)

Sakura and Sasuke entered the room where Tsunade was resting. Sakura put the bouquet in the crystal vase she bought for her. She gazed at the older woman sleeping not knowing when she was finally going to wake up from her deep slumber. She smiled at her at first she wasn't shocked to see her in her true self without her jutsu to keep her look young. Of course she knew Tsunade was old she was fifty six to this very day it didn't matter to her to gaze at her wrinkle self. She knew it well that she was a true Hokage, she used her whole chakra to save the whole people from being killed by Pain's powerful shinra tensei. She has fulfilled her duty like a true Hokage and she protected Konoha just like the past Hokages before her. Tears were forming at the corner of her eyes, the slug sanin was more than just her teacher but she was like a mother to her. Sasuke was watching his girlfriend he was a few feet away from her letting her be at peace in her moment of sorrow.

Sakura let more tears fall before she took Tsunade's right hand" hey Tsunade-sama I wish you could open your eyes so you could see how beautiful Konoha looks after being rebuild, there are so many things I will like to tell you. Sasuke-kun came back to the village and best of all he killed Danzou that's right Danzou is dead I know you'll be happy to hear this since you never like him from the beginning."

"You don't know how grateful I am that you made me your apprentice, I'm very proud that I was taught by the best in medical ninjutsu to be taught by one of the legendary sanins was a great honor for me. Kakashi sensei is the Rokudaime Hokage can you believe it? Our formal jounin teacher is now the leader of Konoha, we all missed you Tsunade-sama especially me and Naruto-kun. I hope that you will wake up soon we all care about you, we were all proud of the great Hokage you were thank you Tsunade-sama…"

Sasuke put his arm on her shoulder in a way to conform her and she gladly accepted as she continued to let her tears fall.

"Please Tsunade-sama wake up soon…" she dried her tears gazing at her boyfriend" thanks Sasuke-kun…"

"Are you going to be all right?" asked the Uchiha.

"Yeah I'll be fine don't worry I better get back to work my break hour is almost up."

Sasuke nodded before they left the room they saw Shizune walking towards them she was also carrying a bouquet of flowers.

"Shizune-san…" Sakura smiled at Tsunade's other apprentice.

The raven haired woman smiled" hey Sakura I see you have beat me into visiting Tsunade-sama first."

"Yeah but it can't be help I do work in the hospital so I will always be first to visit her."

Shizune nodded before gazing at Sasuke" hey Sasuke how are you?"

"Fine…" was his only reply.

"I can't believe it's been three years and Tsunade-sama still in a coma, I never thought she will be out for this long…"

"I know it's been hard for me to get used to it you must be feeling the same too." Sakura said.

"I have been better but I know Tsunade-sama longer than you and I know she won't give up, she will wake up I just know it…" she smiled.

"Yes she will continue to fight after all I can tell some of Naruto rubbed on her so she won't be giving up" Sakura chuckle thinking about her blond teammate.

"You're right well I'm going to enter her room I will like to stay with her for a while I'll see you later" Shizune entered the room.

"I have to get back to work Sasuke-kun, that's right I almost forgot to tell you my mother has invited us to have a dinner at her house tonight I'll be happy if you go with me."

"Sure I have no problem with that…"

"Great!" Sakura smiled before hugging him" then I'll see you tonight at my mother's house and wear something nice okay?" she left walking down the hallways of the building.

'I better go and pick what I'm going to wear tonight I don't have enough money to buy clothes.'

(Time skip: nightfall Haruno residence)

Sasuke was wearing an elegant long sleeve blue shirt with long black pants and black sandals. Sakura was wearing a red dress with red high heels. They were seated in the table with Mrs. Haruno who just brought dinner. They started eating while Mrs. Haruno was staring at the couple with a big smile on her face. She was so happy to see her daughter being together with the person she wanted her to be with, the last of the Uchiha clan and a true prodigy. Of course Sakura's mother was one of the few people that didn't hated Sasuke for being a traitor, she was always like him. She remembers when her daughter was younger she kept saying how much she loves the Uchiha. How much she wanted to be his girlfriend and how much she wanted to marry him. Now here she was her daughter was finally together with the man she has always love at least to her point of view. She happily gazed at the two teens her daughter was eating while stealing glances to Sasuke it was so cute.

Sakura admitted that the Uchiha looked very handsome with the clothing and held a blush. Suddenly her imagination got the better of her and she imagined a certain blond wearing the same clothing. She was now blushing thinking how hot and sexy he would look. Her breathing quickened a little feeling like was getting excited she felt herself getting wet at a certain place, she managed to control herself and erased the thought and any incoming thoughts which she knew they will be very inappropriate.

She happily took a bite of her plate while looking at her mother" thanks for inviting us to dinner mom!"

Mrs. Haruno smiled kindly at her daughter" no problem sweetie I'm always happy to treat you guys to dinner, how's the food Sasuke?"

"It's good…" was the Uchiha's reply.

"Why thank you Sasuke" the older Haruno smiled.

"It really means a lot to me that you did this for us mom"

"I'm glad you are sweetie you know I'm very proud of you, you have become such a great medic nin you have surpassed Tsunade-sama too."

"I have learned from the best after all" Sakura said with a smile remembering her training with the slug sanin.

"I'm also very proud because you and Sasuke got together I'm very happy for the both of you" the older Haruno smiled.

"Thanks mom" Sakura replied with a fake smile while gazing at Sasuke who was still eating from his plate.

Mrs. Haruno was still smiling at the couple" I was so happy when you told me that you two got together, there was a time I thought you were going to get together with that demon…."

Mrs. Haruno knew she has made a big mistake indeed. As soon as she said the word demon her daughter reacted in anger. She punched the table breaking it to pieces the dishes with the food were scattered around, after three years Sakura's super strength has increased double she was probably stronger than Tsunade now. Sasuke was not happy when he heard the older Haruno's comment but right now his girlfriend was angry enough for both of them so he decided to stay quiet. Mrs. Haruno took a step back in shock fear was evident in her eyes; she knew she shouldn't have said that with the way her daughter was looking at her with so much anger.

Sakura glared at her" mother that demon has a name! It's Naruto and he's the hero of this village don't you ever forget it! He saved Konoha from Akatsuki!"

"But sweetie Akatsuki attacked Konoha because of him they were after him….." she gasped seeing her daughter getting angrier.

"Wrong mother Akatsuki is after the Kyuubi not Naruto-kun so stop thinking that he's the demon fox himself! He's just the container of the Kyuubi he's as human as much as you and I!"

'What about me?' thought Sasuke with a sweat dropped like they have forgotten that he was present in the room, but he had to chuckle mentally after all the things he has done he didn't had the right to call himself human.

"But sweetie I….." Mrs. Haruno trailed off she was at a loss for words, she has never seen her daughter so upset before.

"Why mother?! Why do you hate him after everything he has done for the village?! After everything he has done for me! I told you that he was the one that saved my life from the sand monster it wasn't Sasuke but Naruto who risked his life to save mine! I owe him everything for that!"

"Sakura…." Mrs. Haruno had a couple of tears falling from her eyes maybe she was wrong about the young blond after all.

By now Sakura had tears falling from her jade eyes while Sasuke was no longer upset with Mrs. Haruno's comment he went to his girlfriend's side to try and calm her but it was no use.

Sakura was only paying attention to the older woman in front of her as the tears continued to fall" Naruto-kun is no demon I know that very well no, a demon would never protect his village and his friends by putting his life on the line a demon would never saved his teammate's life even if she didn't treated him right and she was selfish. A demon would never become a prisoner to a promise for his teammate's sake a demon would never sacrifice his own happiness for his teammate's happiness. A demon would never endure all the pain and suffering while trying to fulfill that promise!"

Sasuke knew what she was talking about. She told him about the promise of the life time that Naruto made her in order to bring him back to Konoha. It only made him feel worst after everything Naruto went through trying to fulfill that promise to Sakura. Both of his dearest friends and teammates have suffered so much because of him and he couldn't hate himself more for it.

Sakura was now smiling her face was still full of tears" so you see mother Naruto-kun is no demon he's the kindest most loyal and wonderful human being I have ever met, he truly has a heart of gold. The whole village now respects him and sees him as a hero because he has earned their trust and he has convinced them all that he wasn't a demon, just an ordinary human carrying a great burden who wanted acknowledgement from them and he has a lifelong dream which he will fulfill I just know it. So please mother stop hating him for something that was never his fault to begin with, the least you could do is to call him by his name."

"Naruto-kun will do anything for his friends because they are his precious people, I know very well the lengths he will go just to make me happy….." Sakura finally broke down crying hard.

She took her boyfriend Sasuke as her pillar of strength since the real person she wanted conform from was away on a mission with his girlfriend. Sasuke hold her letting her tears fall while Mrs. Haruno was letting her own tears fall.

"Sakura…..I'm sorry I'm really sorry….I didn't know you felt that way about him….you're right I guess I have misjudged Naruto for too long. I have seen how much the villagers were talking so highly off him that he was a true hero of the village and a true ninja he's not really the Kyuubi, besides if he was really the fox demon he would've destroyed the village years ago now I know I was wrong all along even if I'm too late to realize it…."

Sasuke snorted while holding his girlfriend" better late than never, don't you think?"

"I'm sorry Sakura…" Mrs. Haruno whispered.

Sakura finally broke the embrace while drying her tears" it's all right mother I only want you to treat Naruto-kun with respect I think after everything he has done for the village don't you think he deserves the credit and acknowledgement he's been craving for since he was a child?"

The older Haruno only nodded drying her tears while Sakura was gazing at the demolished table, she sighed looks like she has really done it this time.

"I'm sorry mother about the table I will buy you a new one…"

"No that's all right sweetie I'm glad you smash it to pieces I've been thinking of throwing it away since it was very old" she finished with a hint of humor because she was thinking of buying new furniture.

"The food was good although it will be thrown away along with the table" Sasuke said while Sakura sweat dropped at his comment.

Mrs. Haruno" I will cook you another dish next time Sasuke."

"It's getting late I have to work at the hospital early in the morning, thanks again for the meal and sorry again about the table" Sakura said.

"It's all right sweetie no one got hurt that's what matters" replied the older Haruno.

"No one except the table" Sasuke said with a grin it only earned him a playful smack on his shoulder by his girlfriend.

"Well mother goodnight" Sakura said leaving with Sasuke flowing her by.

"Yes goodnight sweetie" Mrs. Haruno smiled at the couple before they left her house.

She sighed looking at the mess in front of her' I'm going to have a lot of work throwing all of this into the garbage.'

(Time skip: village district)

"Sasuke-kun can we go somewhere else?"

"Huh what do you mean? I thought you said you needed to rest because you have to go to work early tomorrow."

"I do but I would like to go to this place I think you know where I'm talking about" she gave a smile.

Sasuke was puzzle at first but he finally figure out what was the place his girlfriend was talking about he smile" I guess we can go there that place is very special to me after all."

"It's mine too as well as Naruto-kun's" she replied smiling taking the route on the streets to their special place.

"So are you feeling all right with what happened back there with your mother?" he asked concern.

"Yeah I'm feeling better now, at least I have finally managed to knocked some sense into my mother's thick skull maybe she can finally respect Naruto-kun."

"I don't know if it was your mother the one you knocked some sense into" the Uchiha gave a grin remembering the table.

Sakura sweat dropped" Sasuke-kun are you trying to become a funny guy?"

Sasuke sweat dropped" no…"

"Good because you acting funny that would be very scary you should stay with your emo attitude" she giggled.

"Ouch Sakura that's a painful blow to my pride" he said sarcastically.

She giggled again" I mean it you always smiling and saying jokes that's definitely not you."

"Hn."

"You're back to normal that's good I was getting worry."

"Hn" the Uchiha was now ignoring his girlfriend.

She giggled again and decided to stay quiet not wanting to annoy him anymore.

(Time skip: training ground number seven)

The couple was now standing in the same training field where literally team seven was born. This was the place where the team forged their bond of friendship, where they took the bell test with their teacher Kakashi. After seven years the training field looks exactly the same when they took the bell test. The three trees where Naruto was tied up for trying to cheat in the test by eating the box lunches and the heroes' memorial stone where all of the names from ninjas who were killed in action serving Konoha were engraved, Sakura smiled gazing at the sight. It really brought her memories when they were genins. Even if some of those memories weren't very happy, among them were when she was a useless fan girl. But the times that hurt her the most were when she mistreated Naruto. She has come to regret action and pain she caused him on her behalf after everything he has done for her.

She gazed at her boyfriend and he was gazing around the field like he was in deep thought. She smiled after three years he has change not as much as she thought but it was enough. He used to be so distant and cold even when he was starting to warm up to herself and Naruto. Always thinking that he was all alone needing to prove himself to his clan by avenging them by killing his brother, she was glad that he was no longer interested in revenge anymore which was a big change for him. She felt sorry for him that it hurt her Sasuke became so obsessed with revenge that he eventually lost himself to that goal. Power and hatred were the emotions that fueled his desire for revenge and it lead him to turn his back on his friends and his village. But thankfully he was back in Konoha together with her it made her happy but she knew that there was something missing in her life or more precise, a rather someone. When she thinks about she was the only normal person in the team who didn't had a dark past. Sasuke had his clan killed by his own brother which he was just taking orders from the council and Naruto was the container of the Kyuubi who was hated by the village.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?" she turned to her boyfriend" what do you mean?"

"You seem to be distant like you were in deep thought, are you thinking about the past?"

"I guess I was….but I don't want to talk about that, this place looks beautiful at night."

Sasuke smiled at his girlfriend knowing that he didn't like talking about the past" I guess…"

"Sasuke-kun I have been thinking ….do you remember when you complimented my forehead?"

"Huh what?" the Uchiha was dumbfounded.

"I know it was a very long time ago but I would never forget that day when we were put in our three man team, I was seated in the same bench that you left me when you left the village. "You smiled at me and you told me Sakura you have such a wide charming forehead it makes me want to kiss it, you remember now?" she gazed at him smiling.

Sasuke had to raise an eye brow at her" I don't know what you're talking about."

Sakura sighed" you really don't remember don't you I mean you did told me the same thing when you were going to leave the village so I'm not surprise to this very day."

"Sakura it's not that I don't remember it's just that I never did anything like that."

"Come on why do you have to be so stubborn? You don't have to lie to me" she pouted.

"Sakura I'm telling you the truth I didn't said such a thing…." his onyx eyes widened in realization.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked noticing his expression.

"I….on that day I was eating my lunch then Naruto ambushed me and he tied me up, yeah I know I was shocked that he got me when my guard was down and he used a transformation jutsu to look like me. At first I didn't know why he would do that? But after what you told me I guess….that it makes sense…"

Sakura was now looking at him in pure shock her jade eyes were wide remembering that day, she gasped remembering the other thing the fake Sasuke told him.

"_Nah just kidding that's something Naruto would say…"_

Sakura was still shocked finally after seven years she realized the truth on that day" so it was Naruto all along the one who gave me that compliment, he knew what to say to me to make me happy…."

"Sakura…" the Uchiha said.

A couple of tears formed at the corner of her eyes remembering what she told him on that day.

"_Sakura what do you think of Naruto?" _

_The twelve year old Sakura stood quiet but she was going to answer her crush's question" he's always trying hard to get in my way in loving you, he doesn't understands me he loves to see me struggle…he's just annoying…"_

'Even on that day I hurt his feelings without even knowing, I am truly a horrible person…' she dried her tears' but at least he's finally happy with Hinata I can be happy I know Hinata will never hurt him like I did.'

"You okay Sakura?" Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah I am don't worry Sasuke-kun."

"I figure you two will be here."

The couple turned to see the Hokage Kakashi walking to him" I hope I'm not interrupting anything since it's a little late you two could be having some fun of your own" a grin was formed behind his mask.

Both teen blushed while Sakura growled at him" you're still a pervert! You're the Hokage now you should act like one."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it you guys looked like you're on a date so I eventually thought you were making out."

'He will never change' Sasuke thought with a sweat dropped" by the way Kakashi what are you doing here at this hours spying on us?"

The mask Hokage coughed" I am not spying on you I am visiting the memorial stone, even with my busy schedule I always have time to visit my old friends…."

Sakura gazed at the memorial which wasn't far from the small tree trunks" sorry Kakashi sensei I guess you weren't spying on us after all."

"If you two weren't my formal students I would've throw the two of you in jail for disrespecting the Hokage."

The two teen sweat dropped at his comment.

'Great again he's using his title to threaten us if we called him any names like pervert.' Sakura thought.

'Like I said he will never change' Sasuke thought.

"Kakashi sensei we just came here because this place is special to us" Sakura said.

"Yes this is the training field where I gave you the bell test which you guys didn't do well at first, I guess I never tell any of you but when you proved that you three were able to show teamwork I was very proud of you. I knew that with you three as my team I was going to be proud to have such a great team even if you guys weren't perfect, you all managed to stay together through good times and bad." Kakashi said.

"Not quite I did left Konoha and joined Orochimaru so you're wrong Kakashi team seven didn't stay together" Sasuke said bitterly.

"What matter is that you returned to the village Sasuke-kun" Sakura put her arm on his shoulder.

"Only because I wanted revenge on the elders" he replied dryly.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura started.

"I know I know what you're going to say revenge never solves anything I have plenty of time to think about that, even if I succeeded in killing Danzou I still feel like my revenge isn't complete."

"Well Homura and Koharu are still alive and they are in prison however I won't order their execution because they didn't committed any murder they're only guilty for keeping important information hidden to the eye public I'm sorry that you have to know Sasuke" Kakashi said.

"I know even if I kill those two won't bring nothing revenge destroyed my life I won't follow that path anymore it caused me nothing but pain and suffering. But you have to agree with me Kakashi this whole thing is all the Senju clan's fault, if they would've trusted the Uchiha clan more nothing like this would've happened."

"Sasuke…" the mask Hokage started while Sakura was worry for her boyfriend.

"I'm right I mean come on the Uchiha were willing to cooperate with the Senju even joining with them, they even turned their back on their leader Madara but they still choose to mistrust them. Then the Nidaime ordered the ANBU to watched over them like they were hateful enemies, so much for trust…" the Uchiha growled.

"Sasuke-kun please stop right now!" Sakura cried.

"Calm down Sasuke you're right the Senju clan should've trusted them more but it was the fear they lead the Nidaime to spy on them like enemies. Both clans were once enemies and it wasn't to gain trust from both sides."

"No the Uchiha clan trusted the Senju's and their promise to work together they were loyal and turned one of their own their leader for the chance to live together as one!" he shouted.

"Sasuke-kun stop!" Sakura hold him tears were forming at the corner of her eyes.

"Sasuke please calm damn right now, if you continued acting like this I will have to call the ANBU and they will have to lock you up. Do you want to be thrown in jail again just when you have developed the right behavior and good conduct, don't make me regret my decision about you?"

Sasuke snorted" what's the point? The whole village hates me they could care less about me, the only reason they are tolerating me is because of your orders and Naruto and Sakura no one else cares."

"That's true but I'm giving you the chance to redeem yourself to the village it depends if that's what you want, well Sasuke do you want the village to respect you again?"

Sasuke stood quiet while looking at Sakura she was concern for him a couple of tears fell from her jade eyes before sighing and a slow nod" I….I do…"

"Then to do that you'll have to gain their trust again but it won't be easy" replied the mask Hokage.

"I know that already" the Uchiha said annoyed.

"Right but you can do it you're not the only one who has try to gain respect from the village, look at Naruto he was hated and treated worst than you all because he was the container of the Kyuubi and now look at him he's the hero of Konoha."

"All because he's the son of the Yondaime which I still can't believe that's true."

"But Sasuke-kun Naruto-kun's resemblance to him is so much alike it's like he was his twin if it wasn't for his whiskers" Sakura said.

"Yeah yeah but seriously everyone was stupid not notice Naruto's features to the Yondaime."

"Well a few people knew others didn't pay much attention to it, and others just didn't care they would never believe that the great Yondaime will have a son that he chose who will be the one to have the Kyuubi sealed in him like he was a demon. Plus Naruto had it worst than you right now, the Yondaime final wish was that Naruto be recognized as a hero yet the people did the opposite. It wasn't until Naruto showed what he was made of that slowly gained their trust and respect and that's why today he's the hero of the village."

"I know after everything he's been through I think the dobe deserves all the glory" Sasuke said with a smile.

"If you want to gain the trust of the village again you'll have to sweat like Naruto did and it will take time for them to respect you like they used to." Kakashi said.

"You're right but I'm willing to give it a try thanks Kakashi."

"You should call me Hokage-sama more often" replied the mask Hokage.

"Not unless you stop reading your books" the Uchiha gave a grin.

"Not going to happen" Kakashi said crossing his arms.

Sakura swear dropped' looks like he's going to stay as a pervert who reads nothing but porn.'

"Seriously Kakashi sensei you should start dating you're almost thirty don't you want to find yourself someone especial?" asked the pink haired medic nin.

"That's not like me at all I'm not into dating, besides with my work I won't even have the time to look for a girlfriend."

"Okay so you don't have time to go look for a woman yet you have time to read your perverted books" Sasuke said with a grin.

Sakura laughed" good one Sasuke-kun."

Kakashi sweat dropped" maybe I should throw you two in prison, well anyway I'm heading back now it's getting late you two should head back home."

"I don't know if I should as always they shouldn't be any electricity or water in my house" Sasuke said.

Kakashi sighed hearing that" so the electric company and the water company are at it again with you, don't worry Sasuke I will look into that and make sure that none of the companies treat you poorly again."

"Thanks that will mean a lot to me come on Sakura I will walk you back to your apartment."

Sakura nodded before looking back at the mask Hokage" goodnight Kakashi sensei"

"Right take care you two" Kakashi said before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

(Time skip: Sakura's apartment)

Sakura opened the door before looking back at her boyfriend" well Sasuke-kun I really need to get some rest I have tomorrow a shift early in the morning."

"I know just get some rest."

"I will and don't worry Sasuke-kun I believe you will gain the villagers trust back it will take time like Kaakshi sensei says but I know you can do it, I have faith in you."

The Uchiha gave a small smile to his girlfriend" thanks…"

Sakura hugged him when she broke the hug she planted a soft kiss on his cheek" goodnight Sasuke-kun."

"Goodnight."

She closed the door as Sasuke left her apartment thinking that he was going to give it a try. He will gain the trust and respect from the village not realizing how much it meant to him to be respected by the people. Now he needed to show them that he was no traitor but a ninja loyal to Konoha. He knew it wasn't going to be easy to fulfill his goal.

After all he was a fallen hero.

To be continued

I know this chapter was basically about Sasuke's life in Konoha after three years and his relationship with Sakura. I will do the same thing with Naruto and his relationship with Hinata in the next chapter and maybe I will add a small lime hehe. Anyway please review that will be all. Now I'm going back to am I worthy to love you because a lot of fans of the story want me to update that story. Farewell until the next time.

Next chapter: peculiar love


	3. Peculiar love

Chapter 3 Peculiar love

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so don't sue me.

'' this means thoughts

**Bold letters Kyuubi speaking or inner Sakura**

_Italics are flashback _

(Location: forest region waterfall country territory)

In the tallest of trees, two shadowy figures were jumping the tree branches at a fast pace. They were obviously in a hurry because they hasting their pace with each jump. One of the figures look like he was eighteen going to nineteen he had long shoulder spiky blond hair with cerulean eyes. He was tall probably reaching 6'4 tall his clothing was very noticeable to keep a low profile. He had an orange jounin vest with a long sleeve black vest the shirt also had a fish net design in the neck portion. Black cargo pants with an orange line on the sides' one could tell that he likes the color orange a lot. He had a shuriken pouch strapped on his right leg while a kunai pouch on his left back side and a black leaf headband strapped around his forehead. Lastly he had black boot style sandals and black fingerless gloves.

The second figure was a couple of feet shorter than the male. She was nineteen with long navy blue hair reaching to her back with white pearl eyes. She was quite beautiful and very attractive with a noticeable voluptuous chest that would make any man drool and have tons of nose bleeds. She was wearing a short sleeve lavender vest with her leaf head headband strapped on her neck and a regular jounin vest. She was wearing long grey pants with brown ninja sandals. Her shuriken pouch was on her right leg and her kunai pouch was on her right backside. Lastly her left hand was covered in bandages. Her pale had a couple of veins shown she was obviously using her bloodline limit the byakugan to gaze further ahead than the ordinary human eye can see. The two ninjas finally stopped staying on of one of the branches, while she kept her gaze at the road ahead.

"Have you found her yet Hinata-chan?"

"Not yet Naruto-kun…."

The blond sighed" this supposed to be an A rank rescue mission but it feels higher than that, we've been searching for the bandits hide out for days. Even my shadow clones haven't found anything yet…"

"We will find it eventually Naruto-kun I believe in both of our abilities…" she smiled at her boyfriend of three years.

"I know I never give up no matter what" Naruto gave his fox grin.

"Me too" Hinata replied to her boyfriend with a smile.

After three years in being in a committed relationship, both Naruto and Hinata have become very close. They have become the best friends while loving each other. Hinata has managed to come out of her timid shell and she was now speaking more freely having great communication with her boyfriend. Both couldn't be any happier with each other. Hinata was beyond happy to finally get together with her crush since the academy. She couldn't be any happier with her relationship, everyone has approved of her happiness from her friends and her family. Her father Hiashi was happy that she together with Naruto the hero of Konoha and the son of the Yondaime Hokage, which in time the secret got out and the people started spreading the word that he was a Namikaze. It wasn't so shocking that Naruto was the son of the Yondaime because at eighteen the blond was a total replica of Minato except for the whiskers. As far as she was concern she wanted to be with Naruto for the rest of her life.

Naruto was in the same boat as Hinata he loves her that's all that matters to him. He has been living his life happily with her, yet there was an empty space in his heart. It was something he didn't understood yet. Sure he was still hurt that Sakura rejected him three years ago when he was about to confessed to her. But he move on and he was happy for her that she got together with Sasuke. As long as Sakura was happy then it was enough for him, his feelings for Hinata are strong. But there was something missing in his relationship with the Hyuga heiress, something he didn't know. He was happy with Hinata yet he felt like he wasn't complete. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that he has hidden his feeling for a certain pink haired kunoichi deep in his heart without revealing them ever again. He needed to focus in his relationship with Hinata, he also knew that it wouldn't be long before they get engage and get marry. Of course Hiashi approve of the future engagement since he was the son of the Yondaime it would benefit the Hyuga clan a lot. Sometimes he would question Hiashi's reasons, because he worries more for the clans business than his daughter or her happiness for the matter.

"Should we move on ahead to check if your byakugan can pick up the hideout's location" Naruto said.

"Let's continued moving I know were near" replied Hinata.

They continued jumping through the trees.

"I hope we find these guys and our target, the hidden waterfall village has been having some rough times lately."

Hinata nodded" I know their village has been attack a couple of times by bandits."

"I don't think they are ordinary bandits, these guys attacked the village with fire weapons and they were pretty strong too. Luckily the village wasn't so damage Shibuki has already gave the order to start the reconstruction of the village. The question is what kind of lowlife bandits will get powerful fire weapons?"

"It must be the work of someone selling them weapons."

"A weapons merchant" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun…." Hinata looked at her boyfriend in concern she knew the expression on his face meaning that he was in deep thought and trouble about something.

"I'm fine Hinata-chan…"

"No you're not something is bothering you" Hinata frowned at her boyfriends comment.

The tall blond sighed he couldn't hide things from his girlfriend" fine it's just that people that sell fire weapons are like diseases, they sell their weapons of destruction to other villages with the purpose they used them against their enemies another killing each other in the process. Their love ones who lost them will want revenge on their part and they will want to have the same fire power to get even with their enemies and vice versa, and thus the never ending circle of hatred continues. Wherever hatred and revenge are near death is following closely, can there be a way for everyone to get along?"

Hinata gave a small smile at her boyfriends' speech. After three years he was still trying hard to find the answer to achieve peace. It was all thanks to his teacher Jiraiya who inspire him to search for the answer as well as Nagato a man who took the wrong path of peace by sacrificing a lot of lives. Hinata has always believed in him and she knows that someday he will find the answer, because he never gives up not going back on his word is his ninja way.

"Let's find these bandits and put an end to their fire weapons frenzy" Naruto said.

"Don't forget about our mission Naruto-kun, we have to rescue our clients' target"

"Of course I will never forget about something important like that, I won't let Shibuki down believe it!"

(Location: underground cavern waterfall country territory)

Deep in the underground of a dark cave in a prison cell there was someone sobbing. It was a little girl who seems to be around six, she had short brown hair with onyx eyes. She was wearing a purple kimono with flower designs on the sides. It seems she has been crying for a while, she was very frightened while trembling like she was cold. She gasped as the door to the area opened revealing one of the bandits next to another figure. The little girl took a step back seeing one of the bandits appearing on the cell. She took a close gaze at the stranger he had orange hair with blue eyes wearing a blue vest long black pants and black boots. The stranger also had what it seems something long strapped on his back like some kind of weapon.

He smiled gazing at the little girl" ah there's my little prize how are you doing?"

The girl was still crying" let me go you meanie I want my daddy!"

The stranger pretended to be hurt" oh don't be so mean I'm taking care of you, you could say I'm your baby sitter."

"Let me go you meanie!"

"Sorry I can't do that I need you because you're my little ticket to get the money I want" he gazed to one of the bandits" did you feed her?"

"Yes Banjo-sama!"

"That's good I don't want my little money ticket to die of hunger" he chuckle.

The little girl was still sobbing" let me go I want my daddy…."

"Don't worry once I have what I want I will let you go, you have my word little one."

"Will this plan work Banjo-sama?" asked the bandit.

"I can't believe you're questioning my intelligence of course it will work, this plan is the most effective way to gain lots of money. You see it begins with you people buying my weapons and use them to attack the hidden waterfall village, after the damage is done you fall back and let the ninjas do their job. However ninjas are very proud of their skills and they will never choose in buying my weapons."

Banjo gazed at the little girl with a grin" and that's where you come in my little one, I kidnapped the daughter of the kage of waterfall making him with no choice but to use brutal force. That's when I will make my appearance to him by offering my fine selections of weapons he won't hesitate knowing that his little daughter is in danger so he will buy them and used them on you in order to rescue his daughter."

"But won't we be in danger?" the bandit was scare.

"Relax I have everything under control, when they water fall ninjas attacked if they find our hideout that is I will give you guys my secret weapons which they are a lot stronger than the ones the waterfall ninjas will be using" Banjo said.

The bandit grinned" that is one heck of a plan Banjo-sama those waterfall ninjas won't know what hit them."

"Of course you will have to buy them just like any other customer of mine."

"Not to worry we have quite the amount of money to pay you, you'll be quite please Banjo-sama…"

"I am already just hearing the word money makes me all happy on the inside, after all I need to find potential customers to buy my weapons."

The little girl was still sobbing" daddy….I want my daddy!"

Banjo sighed in annoyance" again are you going to keep on crying? You sure can be a pain in the ass brat, let's get out of here I am sick of hearing her whining."

They left the prison area leaving the little girl alone she was still crying.

"Daddy….please daddy save me…."

(Location: near the hideout)

Hinata and Naruto were standing in one of the tree branches. They were gazing at an old house which it look like a mansion because of the size. Naruto spotted two bandits with swords guarding the main entrance, while his girlfriend was gazing at the whole house with her byakugan.

"Looks like we finally found the hideout" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun there are lot of bandits inside the house"

"Define how many?"

"There are twenty inside the house, wait there is a secret passage that leads underground I see more bandits six and there's one who looks he's about to leave."

"I see do you have a plan Hinata-chan?"

"What I thought you already have one Naruto-kun?"

The nineteen year old scratch the back of his head" the only thing that comes to my head is barge in there, defeat all of the bandits and rescue our target."

Hinata sweat dropped at his comment" Naruto-kun that's reckless and you're a jounin now I think it will be best if we come up with a plan rather than charging head on."

"But they look like they're nothing I bet we can take them down with one single attack."

The Hyuga heiress sighed at her boyfriends' attitude she has come to know him that much" you're going to charged in there head first without making a plan are you?"

Naruto gave her a peek on her cheek making her blush" you know me that well Hinata-chan trust me this will be easy we won't even break a sweat."

"But still let's be careful okay?"

"Right!"

The blond jounin made a hand seal" mass shadow clone jutsu!"

POOF!!!

A hundred Naruto clones appeared standing all over the tree branches while they all took an explosive kunai.

The real Naruto gazed at his girlfriend giving his trade mark fox grin" just follow me Hinata-chan and you'll be all right."

The Hyuga heiress pouted while putting her hands on her hip" obviously you have forgotten that I'm a jounin too and even if the Hokage didn't promoted me from genin to jounin but I'm still strong you know."

Naruto chuckle" of course I know I'm more worry about those bandits."

Hinata giggled activating her byakugan, gazing at the abandoned house" let's do it Naruto-kun!"

Naruto nodded looking around his clone army" all right everyone seek and destroy and take no prisoners but there's no need to get our hands bloody."

"Roger!"

The clone army jumped the branches running straight at the house, the guards from the front door gasped and before they reacted towards the intruders all of the clones threw the explosive kunai.

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!!!

Banjo was completely startled by the loud noise" what the hell was that?!"

One of the bandits went to him" sir intruders have break into the hideout!"

"What it can't be there's no way waterfall ninjas found our hideout so soon" the weapons merchant was not happy one bit.

"What should we do sir?"

"What do you think go stop them used my weapons on them for all I care for, but most importantly don't let them entered to my weapons stash" Banjo replied.

"Yes sir!" the bandit left.

Banjo growled"I'm not letting any stinking ninjas get a hold of my weapons without paying that is."

Back inside the house bandits were defeated with one attack by the Naruto clone army while Hinata was having her own fight against the bandits, which just like her boyfriend told her they were nothing but weaklings. It only took them a couple of minutes to beat the bandits in the house. Following Hinata using her byakugan the clone army head into the location where the underground passage is located. They head down the automatic lift heading into the underground, only to be met by a lot of bandits all with weapons. Naruto recognize the weapons he has seen automatic weapons that fire just by pulling the trigger, they were claim to be faster thank kunais and shurikens but he didn't believe the rumors. Hinata was a little nervous, of course she has heard of fire weapons. Getting hit by them the wound will be life threatening also she didn't know if she could reflect the bullets with her great heavenly spin.

But she never got the chance to think about the outcome. The Naruto clones have quickly thrown a sworn of shuriken killing all of the bandits before they got the chance to open fire. It seems ninja's reflexes were far off quicker than a regular bandit. They continued running through the underground cavern while Hinata was still checking their surroundings with her byakugan.

"Hinata-chan have you located our target?"

"Yes I can see her she's in a prison area not too far from here we have to take a left turn in the passage!"

"Let's go then I don't want to know if there anymore of those bandits with weapons" replied Naruto.

They turned left to the corner heading straight ahead they saw the door that leads to the prison area, Naruto decided to called back all of the shadow clones knowing that they have almost completed their mission. They slowly opened the door and they didn't saw no one, the prison area was empty until they gazed at one of the cages and they saw the little girl who was still crying.

"Naruto-kun there she is!"

"We did it come on let's get her out of this horrible place."

"Hold it!"

The two jounins stopped in their trackes seeing that Banjo has walked straight at them next to the little girl. The two teens glared hard at him they knew he was one of the bandits but Banjo was unfazed by their glares.

Banjo grinned" so I'm guessing you two have come to get her" he pointed to the little girl.

"That's right were going to get her out of here and bring her back to her father!" Naruto said.

"Are you the one in charge?" asked Hinata.

Banjo chuckle at the question" not quite their leader left them because he was a coward so I decided to used these bandits to my advantage in my business, you see I'm a weapons merchant and I will do anything just to get business done."

Naruto growled" so you're the one who sell those fire weapons to the bandits!"

"Shessh what's with the anger treatment I'm not a bad guy I'm just a business man, I needed the girl to sell my weapons to the people of the hidden waterfall village."

"Shibuki –san and his people will never waste their money buying your weapons" Hinata said.

Naruto's eyes widened before giving a glare to Banjo" unless they have his daughter making him take the decision, in consideration isn't that right that's your plan."

"Looks like you got me guilty as charge" Banjo smirked.

Naruto was holding his anger with the weapons merchant" you don't care about the bandits or the people of waterfall you only care about your money from buying your weapons, that's enough to make you happy you don't care if they kill each other with your weapons as long as you have your money."

"I am a business man after all my weapons are good quality so they have to pay me with good quality money."

"Naruto-kun…." Hinata was worried about her boyfriend seeing that he was angry.

"You….people like you are the reason that war occurs and hatred is unleashed on the world, people like you are the reason that the circle of hate continues to never end you bastard…" his eyes were now blood red.

Banjo raised an eyebrow" unleash hatred circle of hate I really don't understand what you're saying, but I do know that you two aren't leaving this place alive or with the girl…"

Banjo unstrapped his large weapon from his back and fired a powerful blast of lighting at the two jounins.

"Kaiten!" Hinata shouted using her great heavenly spin.

Her powerful spin of chakra blocked the lighting blast Banjo was about to fire his cannon again before he gasped seeing that Naruto was already in front of him with a spinning sphere of chakra in his hand.

"Rasengan!"

Banjo was hit by the powerful chakra sphere sending him to the far wall hitting it hard.

"Bastard!" Naruto growled his eyes were still red.

"Calm yourself Naruto-kun"

Hinata went to the cage to see the little girl was still sobbing and she was trembling. The poor thing looks like she was dying from cold temperature.

The Hyuga heiress smiled at her" don't worry were not going to hurt you it's all right."

The little girl took a step back she was still afraid of these people.

"It's all right Kaour-chan" Naruto got next to his girlfriend his eyes were back to normal.

"Who are you?" Kaoru said.

"Everything is going to be fine were from Konoha see" he pointed to his leaf headband.

"That's right you're father send us to rescue you" Hinata said.

Kaoru was smiling" daddy…."

"Yeah it's a good thing Shibuki send us before this bastard started selling his crap weapons to him" Naruto said glaring at the unconscious form of Banjo.

"Stand back Kaoru-san!" Hinata said as the little girl took a couple of steps back

Hinata destroyed the iron door using her gentle fist as Kaoru went to the tall blond noticing his whiskers.

"What's wrong Kaoru-chan?"

"You're Naruto…."

The blond was surprised" how do you know?"

The little girl smiled" because daddy told me about you and how you helped saved the village from meanies."

Naruto chuckle remembering when he helped Shibuki stopped the evil ninjas that wanted to take the hero's water when he was back in team seven" I see so you're dad already told you about me eh well how about if we take you to him?"

"Yay!" Kaoru gave a quick hug at Naruto while Hinata was smiling at the whole thing.

'I didn't know Naruto-kun was good with kids.'

"Come on Kaoru-chan let's get you out of here" Naruto said.

"You're not going anywhere!"

They gasped seeing Banjo back on his feet looking very angry. What shocked them the most that his stomach was half open because of Naruto's rasengan, but instead of his organs there were all sorts of wires on him. Everyone was shocked at the sight while Kaoru was horrified.

"Oh my…." Hinata was stun in disbelief.

"What the heck are you?!" asked the shocked Naruto.

Banjo grinned" it's a little complicated but let's just say that a long time ago I had a little accident and I had to be operated with machine parts."

"You're not human!" Hinata was shocked.

"You could say that I'm a special kind of human" the weapons merchant was still grinning.

"So you're a freak!" Naruto said.

"I preferred the term special person but anyway I'm not letting you leave this place with that girl, at least not alive…"

The blond jounin turned to his girlfriend" Hinata-chan take Kaoru-chan and leave this place I will handle him."

"What but Naruto-kun I can't let you fight him alone!" the Hyuga heiress was worried about her boyfriend.

"Don't tell me you no longer believe in me, I'll be fine I won't go down so easily you should know that believe it!"

Hinata nodded before taking Kaoru by her hand" be careful Naruto-kun let's get going Kaoru-san."

They started leaving the prison while Banjo was about to fire his lighting weapon" you're not going anywhere!"

He fired the lighting blast but Naruto quickly summoned a shadow clone taking the blast for his girlfriend and the little girl, he felt on his knees feeling the pain from his clone.

Banjo grinned" looks like you weren't so lucky to dodge my attack too bad."

Naruto quickly took a kunai which look different from the regular kunais, it was bigger and it had three pointy blades with a seal tag attached to it.

'Look like I have no choice but to use it.'

Banjo pointed his lighting gun at him" look like you won't be escaping this time farewell."

Naruto focus his chakra pointing the kunai at Banjo's leg, the inscriptions of the seal appeared on the same leg which the blond grinned. Just before Banjo fired his weapon Naruto instantly vanished appearing next to the weapons merchant in a blink of an eye.

Naruto pointed the three blade kunai on his neck making him gasped" it's over…"

"What the how the hell did you get next to me?! I didn't even notice you…"

"You won't understand and never will I'm hitting you with something stronger than rasengan, sorry but I'm getting rid of you."

Although Banjo was scare he still kept his cool" you want to kill me just because I'm trying to make some business I'm not doing anything wrong."

"That's complete and utter bullshit you have no heart you sell your weapons and you make people buy them from you with the purpose of using them against each other creating deaths and spilled blood. What you're doing is not a fair living but you're only causing meaningless wars, the same kind of wars that will breed new hatred and revenge and the same thing will continued over and over again. Like I said before people like you are the ones who cause the never ending circle of hate."

Banjo chuckle" look you obviously forgot the kind of world we live in, this is the ninja world hate, revenge, war and death those things will always follow in this kind of world you can't expect that this world we will live in complete peace and harmony, not as long as the ninja system controls this world it won't."

"You're right" the blond jounin replied creating a much bigger rasengan in his free hand" that's why I will find a way to break the never ending circle of hate and bring peace to the five countries believe it!"

Banjo chuckle" that's very amusing but I don't think you will find the answer."

"Odama rasengan!"

Banjo was hit by the powerful big sphere sending him crashing a wall his body was now in pieces. There were wires and blood everywhere.

"You're bleeding that means that you're human" Naruto said not taking his eyes off the weapons merchant.

Banjo coughed some blood before smirking" not anymore that accident I mentioned to you I was almost killed beaten half to death, the only way to have a chance at living again it was to have to an operation replacing my human part with robotic parts so I became half human half machine."

"Where are your weapons?" the blond jounin asked.

"I guess there's no harm in telling where they are since I'm going to die, they are in the storage room a not too far from here."

"Thanks…" Naruto was about to leave.

"Do you think you can accomplish that?" asked Banjo

"I think I can and I will" Naruto replied.

"You're that committed but the truth is that although what I was doing was wrong, people favor war that's how the history of man is it's all about war fueled by hate and the people that suffer because of their actions they favor hate and revenge so war will eventually follow. There is no way to stop war peace is only an illusion."

Naruto stood quiet before facing him again" I will find the answer for peace one way or the other, I'm not going to give up until I succeed in achieving it believe it!"

Banjo chuckle before coughing more blood" what's your name?"

"It's Uzumaki Naruto…"

"Uzumaki Naruto eh….good luck with that" those were his last words before he closed his eyes and died.

Naruto didn't wasted time as he left the prison area and went to the storage room, he quickly arrived at the sealed door and opening it using a rasengan to break it since it was locked. He saw it all with his cerulean eyes the whole storage room was filled with all kinds of weapons. There were fire weapons electrical weapons, even weapons that shoot kunais and shurikens faster than then average ninja can throw. He growled looking at the weapons of destruction and with a look of disgust he quickly threw a kunai with four paper bombs attached.

BOOM!!!

The whole room was destroyed but the destruction caused the whole cavern to start caving in. Naruto head for the life to leave the underground cavern, he just hope that he makes it in time.

(Outside of the hideout)

Hinata and Kaoru were waiting patiently for Naruto to come out of the hideout. Right now Hinata was losing her patience because she was worried sick about her boyfriend. She heard the explosion and she has been searching endlessly with her byakugan. She smiled feeling relief seeing a familiar chakra signature leaving the hideout which it was Naruto. The house crumbled to pieces because of the cave in from underground but luckily the blond jounin made it out in time. Hinata rushed to him and hugged him tightly while Naruto smiled returning the tight embrace.

He broke the hug" sorry Hinata-chan if I made you worry."

"It's all right Naruto-kun I'm just glad that you're all right" she replied with a smile.

Naruto had to sigh mentally he got used to getting hit by Sakura every time he did something reckless. Sakura hitting him was her way of showing concern, he mentally smiled he really missed her and her punches because in truth he was kind of a masochist. But with Hinata it was different she didn't get angry with him when he was about to do a reckless plan she will just get worry. Sometime he just wish his girlfriend would just hit him or a playful punch would be nice but she would just hugged him and cry in his arms. Not that he didn't mind the hugs, Hinata's hugs were nice but it wasn't enough to make him very happy compare to his pink haired teammate's antics.

"Well that takes care of that another mission done" Naruto said.

Hinata giggle" the mission is not complete until we return Kaoru-san to her home."

"You're right" the blond replied looking down at the little brunette" what do you say Kaoru-chan want to go home with daddy?"

"Yes I want to be with daddy I miss him!" cried Kaoru.

"Let's go then" Naruto smiled carrying the little girl on his back.

Hinata as she followed them out of the hideout jumping on the tree branches heading back to hidden waterfall village.

(Time skip: hidden waterfall village)

The people of the village have gathered when they heard that the ninjas of Konoha have returned. They started cheering seeing Naruto and Hinata, but what got them even happier was when they saw that Kaoru was all right and well. Ninjas from all rank gathered along with the civilians from genins, chunins and jounins they have come to witness that the little brunette was fine and she has missed her father a lot. Soon the leader of the village came to the gathered group, a man in his early twenties, wearing a long white cloak with the symbol of the hidden waterfall village with long brown hair and dark eyes. He smiled gazing at Naruto for his return and Kaoru who was running at him while she was crying.

"Daddy!" Kaoru went to her father giving him a bone crushing hug.

Shibuki accepted the hug of his beloved daughter while lifting her up and just like her he has missed her a lot. The people gathered around their leader along with Naruto and Hinata smiling happily at the family reunion.

Shibuki smiled at the blond" thank you very much Naruto I knew I could count on you to rescue my daughter."

"No problem Shibuki were always glad to help any ally village especially if it's yours, I sure missed on a lot I never thought you will have a daughter consider the last time I saw you" Naruto gave a smile at Kaoru.

The waterfall leader laughed" I guess it's been that long since we last met, a lot has happened since then as you can see with the village."

"It's very big" Hinata said gazing around the tall buildings.

"Whoa the village has really changed since the last time I was here when I was a genin."

"Daddy Naruto save me and Hinata saved me!" Kaoru said happily before gazing back at Naruto slight blush.

Shibuki smiled" I know sweetie but you shouldn't be blushing at Naruto like that don't tell me you have a crush on him."

The little girl only went behind her father shyly feeling embarrassed while Shibuki laughed along with Naruto.

Hinata put her hands on her waist feeling amuse at the scene" Kaoru-san please don't make me jealous Naruto-kun is already my boyfriend."

Everyone shared a laugh before Shibuki turned to the two Konoha ninjas" but anyway I humbly thank you rescuing my daughter from the bandits I'm sure you didn't had a problem dealing with them."

"Nah they were so weak I felt sorry for them, but rest assure that they won't be attacking your village again."

"Thank you now I can feel safe for the village" replied Shibuki.

"Shibuki-san will your village be safe with the damage done by the bandits?" asked Hinata.

"That will be all right we already fixed the damage done which it wasn't so much, so there's nothing to worry about our carpenters are fast and skilful."

"I guess everything is good I'm glad" Naruto said.

"Please Naruto Hinata I know that now that you're mission is over you have to return to Konoha, but I will be honored if you could stay the night in our village?"

The two Konoha ninjas looked at each other before looking back at the leader of waterfall.

"I guess we could stay the night what do you say Hinata-chan?"

"I guess its fine with me I will like to see more of your village Shibuki-san."

Shibuki smiled" thank you I'm very please everyone!" he called to his people" tonight we celebrate for our allies in Konoha!"

Everyone started cheering while Naruto was feeling hungry.

'I hope they have some ramen here.'

(Time skip: in a restaurant)

Shibuki decided to treat the two Konoha ninjas to a restaurant. It was the least he could do after they rescued his daughter. He also decided to pay for their food which Hinata friendly warned him that he shouldn't because of her boyfriends' inhuman appetite. But Shibuki insisted because he wanted to pay them back for saving his daughter. Hinata sighed she knew he was going to regret it later. Naruto was currently eating a hot bowl of ramen already liking the ramen from the restaurant of course to him no ramen was better than Ichiraku's. Hinata only ordered some cinnamon rolls which she paid with her own money because she didn't wanted to bother Shibuki, he has already wasted enough money on the ramen devouring machine seated next to her.

To say that Shibuki was shocked was a statement his mouth was wide open as well as his eyes. He never thought he would see someone eating so much ramen in his entire life. Naruto has eaten twenty bowls of ramen, he thought that maybe he had a bottomless stomach and he hope that this was his last bowl for his wallets sake. Yet people always learn from their mistakes and Shibuki has learned something valuable from Naruto.

'I am never treating him to ramen again' he sweat dropped.

Naruto finally finished his twenty bowl" boy the ramen here is good…"

"I'm glad you like it Naruto although it will be painful for my wallet."

The tall blond scratched the back of his head" sorry…"

"Anyway Shibuki-san thank you so much for inviting us here" Hinata said.

"I'm glad you both are you enjoying yourselves I know you did Naruto" Shibuki said with a sweat dropped.

"Sorry Shibuki but I was hungry" replied the blond jounin.

"I can see that…" the waterfall leader smirked before they shared a laugh.

"So Shibuki-san about Kaoru-san?" asked Hinata.

"Isn't she beautiful she's my pride and joy?" Shibuki replied smiling.

"She sure is I'm guessing she will be the future heiress of the village" Hinata said.

"That's right after I retire Kaoru will be the next leader of the village"

"That's great Shibuki I'm sure her mother is very proud of her" Naruto said.

Shibuki's eyes softened after hearing that while the two leaf jounins knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong Shibuki-san?" asked Hinata in concern.

"My wife Kaoru's mother is….dead…."

"I'm so sorry Shibuki-san" Hinata said.

"Yeah I'm sorry to hear that too I didn't know" Naruto said.

"It's all right you two I don't mind taking about her Fuu was a great fighter and a wonderful person, she was always thinking about the village and she loved Kaoru very much although she didn't care how terrible her past was."

"What do you mean?" asked the Hyuga heiress.

"Fuu didn't had a nice childhood because of the horrible burden she was given" replied the waterfall leader.

Naruto blinked feeling déjà vu at Shibuki's words' no it can't be.'

Shibuki continued" you see Fuu wasn't a normal person she was a jinchurikki."

Both Naruto and Hinata gasped at the revelation. Now Naruto knew why she was dead she was eventually capture and killed by Akatsuki when her Bijuu was extracted. Thinking about the organization made him wonder what they were doing or more precise what Madara was doing right now. He has heard from sources and Kakashi that they haven't heard from Akatsuki in three years, it's like they have vanished from existence of course that would be too good to be true. Hinata was gazing at her boyfriend obviously she was worried for him. She knew how he feels for being a jinchurikki too and how heavy the great burden to carry a tailed beast is.

"I see….so she was treated as an outcast I know that pain too."

"Why is that?" asked Shibuki.

Naruto smiled at him knowing that he wasn't going to hate him" because I'm a jinchurikki too."

"Really you're one too which Bijuu you have?" asked the waterfall leader.

"The Kyuubi" replied the blond jounin.

"So you have the nine tails the strongest of the Bijuus at least I met another jinchurikki, Fuu was the jinchurikki of the seven tails rhino beetle Shinchibi so she was in third place to possessed the strongest Bijuu."

"Her life was that bad?" asked Hinata.

Shibuki nodded" yes her childhood was basically being shun by the rest of the village and glared, most of the people ignored not minding talking to her like she didn't existed it was really painful to her that's why she never talked about her past…" his dark eyes softened thinking about his diseased wife.

Naruto nodded he understood that pain all too well, he remembered how the people of Konoha used to treat him before they acknowledge and they idolized him as the hero of the village. He remembered how hard he trained and how long it took him to gain the acknowledgement, trust and respect from the villagers which in the end all of his sacrifices were worth it.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata was worried about her boyfriend.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan I'm fine"

Shibuki smiled" I remembered I used to watch her walking all alone in the village, Fuu will cry before the end of the day because how the villagers were always ignoring her. One day I decided to talk to her which she was shocked since she wasn't used to being talk to, after that we become friends. As time passed we became best of friends and inseparable, as we grew we eventually fall in love with one another. I didn't care that she a jinchurikki although I never saw her in battle using her Bijuu."

Hinata blushed a little" that's so nice you two were so close…"

"Yes I and Fuu have this powerful bond and we were always there for the other" replied Shibuki.

"I know about bonds too" Naruto said with his fox grin thinking about team seven.

"It took a while but eventually the villagers started liking Fuu and slowly they started accepting her as one of their own. They trusted and she became one of our most dedicated ninjas."

"They acknowledge her existence" Naruto said smiling.

Shibuki smiled" yes I remembered how happy she was to see the whole village putting their trust in her, after a long time me and Fuu got married and months later Kaoru was born, Fuu was the happiest person on the day of her birth."

Naruto grinned" of course you and Fuu got busy."

Shibuki blushed at his comment along with Hinata.

"Naruto-kun that's not nice" his girlfriend was embarrassed.

"But it's the truth" the blond gave an innocent smile.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata only shook her head.

Naruto sighed mentally at his girlfriends' behavior' Hinata-chan that's not the right thing to do you're supposed to hit me for being rude and a pervert I got used to Sakura-chan's punches I missed her…'

Shibuki cleared his throat changing the topic" in the one year that we're married I was the happiest man in the world that is until…." he trailed off thinking of a horrible day.

"Akatsuki" Naruto's eyes hardened at the mentioned of the organization.

"I suppose you know about them Naruto since you're a jinchurikki too."

"Yeah I have killed a couple of them they are only four members left however we haven't heard from them in years, the ANBU team assigned to search for them haven't found anything yet" Naruto said.

"I see Akatsuki ruined my life they took one of my most precious people I loved Fuu very much, I remember the day she was taken by Akatsuki I have had left on a mission to tea country but it was the biggest mistake in my entire life to leave the village on that day. When I returned to the village, it was a wrecked everything was destroyed like an explosion just occurred. One of my ninjas told me that the Akatsuki members that took Fuu one was riding on a white bird and he threw some kind of explosives and the other was very short but he could use his long tail like it was a whip."

Naruto nodded remembering the Akatsuki members' I see so it was Deidara and Sasori who captured Fuu'

"You have nothing to worry about Shibuki those two Akatsuki members are dead" replied the blond jounin.

"Really I'm glad to hear that at least I can rest better now to find out that Fuu has been avenged, I looked everywhere but I never found here until a week after she was captured. I and my ninjas found her body next to the waterfall that leads to the village, I was devastated and Kaoru was still just a baby."

"I'm sorry Shibuki-san" Hinata said.

"Akatsuki obviously killed her when they extracted the seven tails from her, that's what happens to all jinchurikkis when Bijuus are extracted from our bodies. Once a Bijuu is sealed a human host it bonds with the host becoming one with the Bijuu, and their chakra circulatory system as well as heart becomes connected with one another" Naruto said.

"So if one dies so does the other?" replied Shibuki.

"Yes and the same thing happen if the Bijuu is extracted from the human host."

"I guess without sounding cruel I guess jinchurikkis in the end are finally free from their horrible burden."

"You could say that even if the only way to get rid of our burden is through death" the blond replied.

"True but I knew Fuu very well and I know that she was happy that she was a jinchurikki, when she was younger she thought it was a horrible punishment for her that she hated it. But she died without any regrets she was glad she became a jinchurikki."

"Why in the world would she say such a thing?!" Naruto was shocked.

"I asked her the same question after we got married and she told me that it's because that she was a jinchurikki that she met me her most important and precious person ever. I believed her and I was happy to hear that, now I have a wonderful daughter because of Fuu and I have no regrets."

"Good for you Shibuki-san I'm glad you chose to be a father, Kaoru-san deserves all the happiness and the love from her father especially when her mother is gone" Hinata said smiling.

"Yes I agree too well it's getting late I would like if you two can spend the night here before heading back to Konoha."

"I guess we can stay in the night here Shibuki" Naruto said.

"Yes we will be honored" Hinata replied.

"Thank you I have already made reservations at our inn it's the most expensive inn in the whole village, I hope you all had a pleasant night"

"Thanks Shibuki we will" Naruto said.

"I have to go I have duties to attend to once again thank you both of you for saving my daughter" Shibuki said.

"No problem Shibaku" replied the blond.

The leader of waterfall nodded before leaving the restaurant.

(Time skip)

On their way to the inn the couple has been walking at a slow pace noticing that it was getting dark. They didn't mind staying the night in the village before returning to Konoha. However they haven't said a word for various reasons, Hinata was caught in how beautiful the hidden waterfall village looks in night. Naruto was in deep thought remembering what Shibuki told him. His diseased wife and jinchurikki Fuu was actually happy that she was a demon container because she met Shibuki of her fate being a jinchurikki. He thought about himself was it the same with him? Is it because he was a jinchurikki that he met his friends and they became his precious people. That couldn't be he would still be born as a regular human being, without being a jinchurikki he would have never being treated so coldly by the villagers. He would've still meet Iruka and his friend from the academy not to mention team seven and Kakashi.

There was no need to be thinking about the cruel past. He was happy now the village treated different he was now the hero of Konoha, and he was the first ninja to be promoted from genin to jounin which it was abig achievement in Konoha history. His friends care about him and he had a wonderful girlfriend. Even if deep in his heart he thought that she wasn't the one he wants. He didn't know why Hinata was kind, strong, and cheery and she has also changed some of her timid ways when she got together with him so why would he feel like this. It was simple to Uzumaki Naruto there was only one girl he has always love deeply and truly ever since he was little. She was the girl with the cheery blossom colored haired and a wide charming forehead. Even after his three year relationship with the Hyuga heiress he missed her a lot and he wanted in pure secrecy. But he knew it was impossible now that she was together with Sasuke, the boy that she have always love and he was happy for her even if it was killing him on the inside as always.

_Naruto saw Sakura at the hospital reception desk, she didn't look like she was busy. He needed to talk to her because he just found out that she and Sasuke have gotten together. The sixteen year old took a breath before heading to her at the same time he was feeling his heart breaking with each step he took. _

"_Sakura-chan…." _

_The sixteen year old turned to see him smiling at her of course it was the usual Uzumaki Naruto fake smile to hide his pain. _

_Sakura gave him her own fake smile" hey Naruto how are you doing?"_

"_I'm fine I can see that you're happy let me guess you and teme got together" the blond was still holding his fake smile._

_The pink haired medic smiled putting some of her hair on her back" I guess the rumors spread faster than usual in Konoha's gossip network, let me guess was it Ino who told you?"_

_Naruto jus gave his fox grin" yeah you know she's very good in gossiping."_

"_I should it know" replied Sakura with a sigh" well I won't lie to you yes we recently got together a week ago."_

"_Congratulations Sakura-chan I guess in the end you finally have the guy you have always like isn't that right?" _

'_Not really' Sakura thought sadly looking at him thinking that she wanted him and not the Uchiha._

_Sakura put her own smile" what about you? I heard you got together with Hinata."_

_Naruto almost face faulted at the comment" Ino told you too didn't she?"_

_The pink haired chunin giggle" yup you already know how Ino likes to gossip she's the gossip pig of the village." _

_Naruto chuckle at her comment" you're right I guess in the end were both happy…"_

_Sakura nodded" yes we are I think we both deserve some happiness after everything we've been through especially you Naruto…"_

_Naruto was quiet his cerulean eyes softened like he was thinking about something else of course Sakura notice his behavior all of the sudden. _

"_What's wrong Naruto?"_

"_Huh oh it's nothing I guess I space out for a moment."_

_Sakura frowned" don't lie to me Naruto if there's something bothering you then tell me all right, I'm your friend right?" _

"_Yeah of course you're my friend Sakura-chan but nothing is wrong with me…"_

_The pink haired medic was getting upset" you're still lying to me what's wrong Naruto tell me?"_

_The blond finally sighed in defeat" it's just that…..I'm afraid Sakura-chan…."_

"_Afraid of what?"_

_Naruto paused before gazing into her beautiful jade eyes" I'm afraid that now that we have other people important in our lives…..I'm afraid that I will lose your friendship and the strong bond that we both share will be gone I really don't want to lose you Sakura-chan. I want to continue caring for you because you're that important to me and I hope you feel the same way too…"_

_Sakura's eyes widened at his comment that's what's being bothering him. He was afraid to lose her friendship because it meant so much to him that she was his friend. Even if she was a little disappointed because deep in her heart she wanted to more than just his friendship but she knew that the blonds' heart was now off limits to her. No he was wrong he will never lose her even if he marries Hinata she will continue to love him probably forever. _

"_Never….don't you ever think that Naruto we will always be friends no matter what, our friendship will never die even if we have other precious people with us you will always be my friend" she replied holding the urge to cry._

_Naruto was feeling all better now and he was smiling happily at her" thanks Sakura-chan and you will always be my friend no matter what believe it!"_

"_Just remember if you need some advice or some conform I will always be there for you" Sakura said._

"_Me too Sakura-chan you know I will always be there for you" he gave his fox grin._

"_Well I better go I promise Hinata to take her to Ichiraku's by Sakura-chan" _

"_Bye Naruto" _

_The blond left the reception desk but he never noticed the tears that were falling from Sakura's eyes._

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata called out to her boyfriend.

"Huh what….what's wrong Hinata-chan?"

"You tell me you're the one who just space out for a moment."

"Oh it's nothing….I guess I was thinking about the past that's all…"

"Naruto-kun I have already told you not to think about the past anymore it's gone and it's done" she make sure he was looking at her.

"I know I know and I'm sorry Hinata-chan but what matters now is the present that's what you always told me."

"Exactly right now is what all matters the most, but I can sense that something is still bothering you."

"What no nothing is bothering me I'm fine really."

Hinata giggle as she started doing small circles on his chest" now Naruto-kun don't lie to me I think I have a pretty good idea what's wrong with you."

"You do?" the blond raised an eyebrow.

The Hyuga heiress nodded" I know exactly what you need, since were staying in a inn together for the night, then tonight it will be pleasure night" she finished in husky whisper.

Naruto blushed before he grinned pulling his girlfriend closer" Hinata-chan you naughty girl you just said exactly what I need."

Hinata kissed his lips softly while breaking away smiling seductively at her boyfriend" let's get going then."

Naruto watched as Hinata started walking off sensually shaking her hips making sure he noticed what she has to offer to him.

Grinning like a pervert he followed his girlfriend to the inn' this is exactly what I need.'

(Time skip: nightfall at the inn)

Naruto was seated in one of the two beds of the room. He was on his boxers and he had a big smile on his face since it's been a while that he has had some fun with his girlfriend. After three years in his relationship with Hinata they have already shared some intimacy. They have already practice oral sex and mutual masturbation, however they still haven't done the next level of intimacy since both of them weren't ready yet. Tonight was his turn to get some oral from his girlfriend which it's exactly what he needs right now. He admits that Hinata has some skills in oral which only made him grinned like his perverted teacher Jiraiya. He was getting a little anxious even his manhood was increasing in size thinking about the oral session in store for him. He finally snapped from his fantasy as he saw the door to the bathroom opening and came out his girlfriend.

"Are you ready Naruto-kun?" Hinata said in a sexy tone walking closer to him.

Naruto blushed while having a small nose bleed. Hinata was wearing a small purple tank top showing her amazing wrack. After three years Hinata's breasts have grown in size reaching an E cup, she didn't had a choice but to wear bindings and even with the bindings her breasts were still very noticeable. She was also wearing regular white panties which she look hot in them. The Hyuga heiress got seated next to him as she caressed his whiskers marks looking very seductively at him.

Hinata giggle at his behavior" now now Naruto-kun don't get shy I don't want you hiding behind a tree the little shy Hinata is gone forever and there's only the new me."

Naruto grinned" who said anything about being shy?"

The blond pulled her closer to him giving her a passionate which Hinata moaned at the contacts of their lips. Naruto's tongue begged for entrance on Hinata's mouth and she complied letting his tongue explore further ahead. Pretty soon their tongues were dancing while they were moaning in each other's mouths. Naruto who was in full control of his hormones broke the kiss while pulling up Hinata's tank top revealing her massive melons. He started fondling them while pinching her right nipple, at the same time he gave them a nice squeeze. Hinata felt the sensations as she started moaning loudly at her boyfriends' ministrations.

"Naruto-kun ooooooohhhh….ahhhhh….Naruto-kun…wait….ooohhhhhh your tongue!!!"

The horny blond was now ravaging her breasts like there's no tomorrow. He did all kinds of ministrations to her nipples. He kissed, licked, blow and sucked Hinata's nipples. When he was satisfy with the right one he did the same ministrations to her left nipple. Of course he wasn't going to abandon her right breast as he was now fondling squeezing it while pinching her nipple. Hinata was losing control of herself as she continued to moan loudly her boyfriends' name begging for more. His ministrations had a big effect on her body as she was getting very wet in her private place between her legs. When Naruto was done with her nipples he was still fondling her breast feeling them like they were two big round soft pillows and it felt very good to touching them, Hinata finally managed to control herself as she stopped her sex hungry boyfriend although she was disappointed herself.

"Hinata-chan…what's wrong?" asked the hormones control Naruto.

Hinata gave him a fake scolding expression" bad Naruto-kun you're so naughty I never told you to do that to me…"

Naruto gulped believing her angry expression" I'm so sorry Hinata-chan I didn't know what came over me…."

Hinata giggled" silly I'm not angry with you but tonight I'm the one who's suppose to give you pleasure not you now sit back and relax let me take care of everything."

The Hyuga heiress got on her knees and she smiled seeing the big tent forming in her boyfriends' boxers. It seems that his hunger on her breasts has really turned him on a lot and it was a good sign. Without any shame or embarrassment Hinata pulled down his boxers revealing his twelve inch cock. She was still blushing she has done plenty of times with Naruto and yet she still couldn't get used of seeing his hard cock. Naruto was very impressive in size and the way it was throbbing in anticipation it was enough to make her licked her lips in hunger. She grabbed the huge pillar of flesh with one hand making the tall blond in front of her gasped. She smiled while giving it a few strokes making him moaned a little.

Hinata started by giving the wonderful big cock a few kisses. She kissed every single part Naruto's cock all the way to the shaft and the very tip. Naruto moaned at her actions and he loves how much she will tease him before going to the main event. After she was done with the kisses she grabbed it with one hand seeing that it was throbbing more than ever. She started giving it a couple of licks outside, it was the same way with the kisses. She licked the big pillar of flesh all the way down reaching the shaft and the tip. This action was enough to make Naruto moaned even louder, the feeling of Hinata's tongue licking every part of his cock was so amazing.

"Ahhh…Hinata-chan shit….please go already put it in your mouth!"

Hinata stopped her licking while giving her blond boyfriend a smile" all right Naruto-kun I'll make sure to work my tongue and my mouth!"

Finally Hinata stopped her teasing and went to the main event. She slowly took Naruto's twelve inch cock into her mouth in a very slow matter. Naruto groaned as he felt his girlfriends' mouth entering his pillar of flesh it felt so good. Hinata started sucking very slowly working both her tongue and her mouth. She couldn't suck his cock completely because her throat wasn't long enough to take the twelve inch rod. Naruto moaned as the Hyuga heiress was picking up the pace on her sucking, she was very good using her tongue and mouth. He moaned louder Hinata was going all out on him with her sucking.

"Ahhhh…damn it Hinata-chan…it feels so good….please use your breasts!"

Hinata removed her mouth from his throbbing cock while smiling at him. If there's one thing that her boyfriend love about oral sex is that she used her breasts giving him a tit job.

She smiled sweetly at him" all right Naruto-kun!"

She grabbed her E cup breasts before sandwiching them between his twelve inch pillar of flesh, Naruto was smiling at how good it feels to have his cock between his girlfriends' big breasts. Soon she started moving up her melons on Naruto's cock making him moaned. She added the bonus of licking the tip of his shaft it was her reward to him for being such a good boyfriend. Naruto moaned louder he couldn't take it anymore it wouldn't be long before he reaches his climax. However looking down at Hinata who was giving the oral pleasure he has complete replace her image with another woman. A certain pink haired medic nin. The image of Sakura sucking his cock while giving him a tit job at the same time made him moaned even louder and it was finally happening he was about to blow.

"Ahhh…I'm about to….come!!!"

"Yes Naruto-kun go ahead come for me!" Hinata exclaimed happily as she speed up her ministrations on his cock.

A couple of strokes from Hinata's voluptuous breasts and a couple of lickings to his shaft and it seems the blond jounin has reached the end of the line for.

"Ahhhhhhhh….I'M COMING!!!"

Hinata moaned in pleasure as she really felt the powerful torrent. Her face was hit by a shower of hot thick cum and she really like it a lot. She started cleaning herself from her boyfriends' seed, but she wasn't going to waste the white sticky cum. She took all in her mouth swallowing the hot essence once she was done she licked her lips at the great taste before gazing at the pleasurable look on her boyfriends' face after having his orgasm.

Hinata gave a couple of licks to his cock cleaning it from any remaining cum before smiling sweetly at him" how was that Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled at her" that was great Hinata-chan you were amazing!"

"I'm glad I guess practice makes perfect."

Naruto chuckle while pulling his boxers up" you know Hinata-chan maybe we should spend another day in this village I'm sure Shibuki won't mind, so we could stay in this inn and I can show you my skills with my tongue and fingers."

The Hyuga heiress blushed knowing how good her boyfriend is when it comes to giving her oral sex" as much as I want to we can't we have to returned to Konoha, the Hokage won't happy if we don't arrive soon to give in the mission report."

Naruto pouted like a little kid" fine…."

Hinata pulled her tank top down covering her breast while giving her boyfriend a sweet kiss on his lips" time for bed Naruto-kun."

"Yeah"

The couple went to their rightful beds before they fell asleep. However before Naruto closed his eyes and drifted to sleep he was thinking about the woman who keeps hunting his dreams and desires. The pink haired medic nin how he wanted to hold her and kissed her. He knew it was never going to happen since she was together with his best friend, but as long as she was happy he was happy while on the inside his heart was shattered.

'Sakura-chan….'

To be continued

Yup I am going nice and easy with this story before the real pairings start developing in the story. So how was that oral scene it was very hot if I do say so myself. Also I think I have made Hinata too voluptuous in this story I mean E cup breasts damn baby, well bigger is better. Please send your reviews and I will see you all next time I'm going back to am I worthy to love you, farewell until next time.

Next chapter: Party time and hostility problems


	4. Party time and hostility problems

Chapter 4 Party time and hostility problems

Disclaimer: nope I don't own Naruto it gets tiring to say it and every time I say it, it makes me want to cry (sobbing uncontrollably)

'' this means thoughts

**Bold letters Kyuubi speaking or inner Sakura**

_Italics are flashback_

(Time skip two days later)

(Location: Hokage office Hokage tower Konoha fire country territory)

Naruto and Hinata entered the office to send their mission report to the Hokage. They finally finished their mission at the hidden waterfall village and they have finally returned to Konoha. Both ninjas have to sweat dropped when they saw the Rokudaime Kakashi reading one of the volumes of the Itcha Itcha paradise. Naruto sighed he expected that after three years and becoming Hokage his teacher would have change. But looks like he was wrong he has read those books a million times and he still doesn't get tire of reading them, looks like he will never change. Becoming Hokage has done a lot of damage for the mask ninja instead of doing good since he became Hokage he has become more lazy than usual. They notice that he was still reading his porn and he hasn't notice them entering his office until Naruto cleared his throat finally catching his attention.

"You know Kakashi sensei I don't think it will be appropriate for the Hokage to be caught reading that when you have visitors…"

The mask Hokage looked away from his Itcha Itcha treasure staring at the two jounins" it's all right I'm not ashamed or anything besides its only you and Hinata not the members of the council."

"Maybe I should tell them that you're reading porn instead of fulfilling your duties as the Hokage" replied the blond with a grin.

"I'm only taking a break there's no harm in that" Kakashi said as he went back to read his book.

"Um…Kakashi-san shouldn't you be filling paperwork instead of reading that?" asked Hinata with a sweat dropped.

"Well yes but then I got bore doing all the paperwork so I'm now reading one of my favorites volumes."

"Kakashi sensei you're setting a bad example to your people, lazy and a pervert aren't the qualities that make a great Hokage" Naruto said with a frown.

"Think you can do better" the mask ninja raised an eyebrow.

The tall blond smirked" yeah I think I would make a better job than you, I would never be reading porn when I'm on duty."

"No but you would be eating ramen rather than filling the paperwork."

Hinata laughed at his comment" he has you there Naruto-kun."

"Touche" replied Naruto with a grin.

"Well anyway you two got back from your mission faster than I thought."

"Yeah the mission was a piece of cake we rescue Shibuki's daughter and brought her back to the waterfall village safe and sound."

"I'm glad to hear that so Shibuki is doing well?"

"Yup he's been ruling the village like a true leader waterfall has change a lot since the last time we were there."

"Here's the mission report Kakashi-san" Hinata put the mission scroll on the desk.

"Thanks you two did a good job you're dismiss now if you excuse me I have to get back to the paperwork."

"So you change your mind in reading your porn that's good now you're acting like a true Hokage" Naruto grinned.

"I have a responsibility to do and besides I will be giving you free time so you could read the book too."

Naruto blushed at his comment knowing exactly what he was talking about. Of course he not too long ago he started reading his teachers' books and he have come to like them a lot. And to believe he used to think that they were boring when in truth they were very good. Now he has read the whole series while gaining ideas for his perverted fantasies when he was dreaming of a certain pink haired medic nin. He was also reading the books in a way to honor Jiraiya's memory he has also read his first book a couple of times too. The legend of the gutsy ninjas will always be his number one book after the Itcha Itcha series.

Hinata gazed at her boyfriend with a smile although he was a bit of a pervert he was a loveable pervert. Of course she knew of his naughty attitude because of the oral sex and the mutual masturbation, which she had admitted that he was very good at it.

Naruto gave his fox grin ignoring the mask Hokage's comment" well we better get going let's go Hinata-chan!"

Hinata bow to Kakashi before leaving the office with her boyfriend.

'Sometimes it's good to be the Hokage but the paperwork is hell how did sensei and the other Hokages survive this forsaken job?'

He sighed before getting up from his desk gazing at the Hokage monument looking at his mask face' I also have to solve the villagers complaining because they want to see my face in the mountain.'

(Outside of the Hokage tower)

The couple was walking holding hands before Hinata gazed back at her blond boyfriend with a warm smile.

"Naruto-kun I have to go I promise I was going to get together with my team and everyone else, what about you?"

"I guess I'll go and have a bowl of ramen at Ichiraku's you know me I need my daily dose of ramen."

Hinata kissed his lips softly before smiling back at him" then I'll see you later bye!"

"Yeah bye…." the blond jounin smiled before waving at his girlfriend until she was out of sight.

"All right time for some ramen!"

He stared walking the direction towards his favorite eating place before stopping in his tracks. He was in deep thought for some reason he didn't felt like eating ramen right now, he was thinking of something else or rather someone. He smiled there was one place that he wanted to go right now, instead of taking the usual road towards Ichiaraku's. He took the opposite way that will lead to his new destination, which it was the hospital.

(Konoha hospital)

The light up sign of the emergency room went off as it was finished with a current operation. The doors opened revealing a couple of medic nins along with Sakura who pulled some sweat from her brow. It was another tough operation but she has pulled through thanks to the help of her assistants. After three years Kakashi has put her in charge of the hospital staff and so far she has been doing a good job. Her experience and her skills surpassing her own teacher Tsunade have leaded her to earn a great deal of respect from other medic nins. She was truly the best medic in the village and even the five countries she has also saved more lives than Tsunade in all her years.

Sakura smiled at the group of medic nins" everyone thank you we have done another successful operation."

"It's all thanks to you Haruno-san" one medic nin said.

"No it's because all of you were with me let's keep up the great work."

The medics nodded before leaving after one of the nurses went to her" Haruno-san it's almost time for your break."

"Right I'm leaving now!"

Sakura left the halls heading to her office it was another day at the hospital. Tiring yes but worthy, she has come to love being a medic nin thanks to her teacher's beliefs. It wasn't just her temper and personality that had an influence on her but her dedication in her job as a medic nin that motivated her to give a hundred percent in everything. Reaching her office feeling happy that her break has finally come, she wasn't so hungry she just wanted to drink some hot chocolate and take a nice rest. She got seated on her desk while opening her lunch bag. She took her bottle and poured some hot chocolate on her mug. She took a sip while smiling how good it was finally feeling good that she was resting. Suddenly she started thinking of a certain someone, a certain blond ninja.

She smiled thinking about him before she realize it she was thinking one of her sexual fantasies with the tall blond. She and Naruto were watching the beautiful view of Konoha from the top of the Hokage monument. They were both talking and laughing enjoying each others company as usual. Suddenly she took her hand in his smiling at him giving it a couple of gentle squeezes, Naruto touched her cheek admiring her beauty and she bit her lip having the big urge to kiss him senseless. Naruto pulled her closer finally claiming her lips in a passionate heated kiss. Sakura moaned in his mouth at the amazing contact of their lips as she pulled him closer deepening the kiss she wants him badly. Naruto grinned as he broke the kiss and turned her around. She was shocked at his sudden action, until Naruto started fondling her breasts making her moan at the touch.

Naruto opened her white blouse revealing her bindings he also slid his hand through her black skirt along with her panties. Sakura moaned his name in pure pleasure telling him not to stop. Naruto kissed her while he reached his destination which was Sakura's clit. He started rubbing it rapidly making her go wild shouting his name in ecstasy and passion. At the same time Sakura grabbed the large bulge that has formed in Naruto's pants she started rubbing it through the fabric of his clothing. Her actions were only stimulating the huge manhood that was growing behind his pants. Naruto speed up his actions on her clit while shutting her screaming with another tongue kiss, it wasn't long before the pink haired medic reached her orgasm letting loose a large wave of her juices. Her panties were soaked wet while Naruto removed his hands breaking the kiss and licking his fingers soaked with her love nectar.

The sight of her blond love licking her juices turned her on a lot and she got on her knees ready to unzip his pants wanting to taste his cock. Back at the world of reality Sakura has stopped drinking her hot chocolate. She has put the mug on her desk while she was blushing she was in a dreamy state being under the effect of her sexual fantasy. By now she was very wet between her legs and she really had the urge to touch herself, she needed to relief herself after thinking about her fantasy. However before she got the image of her having sex with Naruto a knocked was heard on the door to her office.

"Sakura-chan!"

The pink haired medic nin finally erased her fantasy, she was back in the land of reality. She blushed while her heart skipped a beat gazing at Naruto who was standing at the doorway. She finally composed herself that this wasn't a dream and smiled at the blond jounin whom she secretly loves more than life itself. After three years her feelings for the blond have become so strong that she will just blushed just by looking at him, added the bonus that Naruto has become very handsome at the age of nineteen it only fueled her sexual appetite more. She even added the suffix to his name calling him Naruto-kun not to mention that constant erotic images that she gets being very intimate with the tall blond. She smiled at him her day has gotten a lot better with Naruto here he was finally back from his mission with Hinata.

"Naruto-kun hi!"

"Hey Sakura-chan I hope I'm not interrupting you I know how busy you are."

"It's all right Naruto-kun I am at my break right now you can come in here take a seat!" she was all cherry to have him here.

"Thanks!"

Naruto took a seat next to her desk" how are you Sakura-chan?"

"I'm fine you know how everything is in the hospital a medic nin work never ends, you're back how was your mission with Hinata?"

"Too easy for me but I don't complain at least I visit Shibuki you should see his daughter."

"What Shibuki-san has a daughter I have no idea he had a daughter, then again it's been so long since I've been to waterfall."

"I know we were team seven when we first came to the village to protect Shibuki and back then he was such a coward now he's a true leader and very courageous" Naruto gave his fox grin.

"That's because you changed him Naruto-kun for the better just like everyone else you have met that's your gift" she was still smiling at him' even me' she added mentally.

During the years Sakura has realized all the great things Naruto has done for her. Naruto has changed her into a better person she has come to regret every single thing she has done to him when she was twelve. Every insult every hit everything, she has realized how much she has taken him for granted. After all the selfless sacrifices he has done for her it flatter her and made her feel proud, but at the same time it made her cry. She has also come to regret causing some much deal of pain all because she was selfish, now it's like she was feeling all that pain herself and it was very painful. Now all that it matters to her is the tall blond in front of her and his happiness, his smile was the thing she needed to get her day started.

Naruto scratched the back of his head feeling embarrassed" I don't think it's that much of a deal but anyway everyone at waterfall were happy to see Kaoru-chan back as well as Shibuki, he took us to eat ramen at one of the village restaurants the ramen was good but not better than Ichiraku's…"

Sakura was smiling at him, she was only paying attention to every word he was saying while looking at him with so much affection in her jade eyes.

"So that's it after Hinata-chan and I rescued Shibuki's daughter he invited us to eat at the restaurant then he let us spend the night at one of the village most expensive inns, Shibuki paid for everything" Naruto smiled of course he wasn't going to say a thing about the oral sex session he had with the Hyuga heiress.

"That's very nice of Shibuki-san I guess it's the least he can do after you and Hinata saved his daughter, oh where are my manners Naruto-kun would you like some hot chocolate?"

"Thanks Sakura-chan" the blond replied with a smile.

Sakura took a spare mug from her lunch bag, in truth she always take another mug just in case Naruto visits her like right now and she was happy he took his time to come and see her. She poured the hot chocolate from her bottle offering the mug to her friend.

"Thanks" Naruto said with his fox grin.

Sakura smiled at him and she suppressed her blush, after three years she has realized how cute and adorable his fox grin is and every time he shows her his trade mark grin she will blushed and her heart will skip a beat.

She fixed some of her hair trying to make sure she was attractive enough to the blond jounin, at the same time she push some of her pink hair from her face happily taking her mug" I don't like coffee and the hot chocolate from the machines at the hospital they only add water. So I made my own hot chocolate, so how is it?" she blushed a little expecting his answer.

"It's very good Sakura-chan I really like it!"

"It's no big deal I only add milk instead of water…"

"No it's good because you made it Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled happily taking another sip of the hot chocolate.

The pink haired medic blushed again she couldn't help it it seems she will just blush at the smallest compliments from her blond friend. She tried erasing the blush but she couldn't, watching Naruto drinking the hot chocolate so happy made her feel so happy. She loves that big smile on his face, that was the kind of smile she would do anything to see and it will give her the strength to continue with her life.

Naruto drank all of the hot chocolate still smiling" mmm…that was great Sakura-chan I wish you could make me hot chocolate like that…"

Sakura blinked in surprise" really you want me to make you hot chocolate?"

"What….I Sakura-chan I didn't meant it like that I was expecting you were going to say no…"

"I don't mind Naruto-kun I can make you some if you want to, you already told me you like the hot chocolate I make" she smiled at him.

Naruto smiled he still couldn't get used of Sakura calling him Naruto-kun. He was happy because after having committed relationships they were still close friends instead their bond has grown even stronger than ever. He was happy as long as she was happy that's how it's always been and how it's going to forever be known very well that he will never have her for himself. But her happiness has always been enough for him to be happy and move on with his life. Even if he has hide those powerful feelings for her deep inside his heart never to let them break free.

"I will make you some of my hot chocolate" Sakura said smiling at him.

"Okay thanks!" he gave his fox grin before stopping to look at his pink haired friend.

"Sakura-chan…"

"Hmm…what is it?"

"Are you okay are you sick?" he was worry.

"No why do you ask?"

"Because you're whole face is red"

Sakura was embarrassed but she thanked Kami that even if Naruto was nineteen he was still as dense as always. Things got worse as the blond jounin put his hand on her forehead trying full of concern.

"Do you have a fever or something?"

"N….no…I…..I'm fine….don't worry…."

"You stuttered are you sure you're okay Sakura-chan?" he was still worried because she was acting like how his girlfriend used to act.

Of course Hinata never told him that she always acted all timid and embarrassed because of her big crush for him.

"Yes Naruto-kun I guess the sun is very hot I guess I have sun born" she smiled while sweat dropping because it was a stupid lie.

"Oh okay….so Sakura-chan I've been wondering I am a hungry and I was thinking if you would like to have some ramen with me….but it's not a date!" he blushed slightly although he wanted her to say yes.

Sakura was disappointed but she didn't show it" sure I guess I am a little hungry but you're paying" she smirked.

"Of course!"

'I feel like I'm going on a date with him….I feel so damn nervous but its only Naruto-kun damn I feel so excited too this is just a get together between friends not a date…'

(Village district)

Hinata, Kiba and Shino were heading to Yakiniku's bbq restaurant. Ino has called everyone because she wanted to tell them something important, it was also going to be a spending time with their friends. The formal members of team eight were now jounin just like everyone else. Shino was still wearing his long hood covering his entire face except his sunglasses and Kiba was wearing a close jounin vest. His dog Akamaru has grown a couple of inches so he was a little bigger that when Kiba was a chunin. The trio entered the restaurant spotting their friends on a grill table. The members of the formal team ten were present along with team Gai.

Shikamaru was wearing his jounin uniform he also had a cigarette on his mouth courtesy of his formal teacher Asuma, he usually started smoking as a way to honor the Sarutobi's memory but now he needed to smoke to help him think. Ino was wearing just her regular outfit only difference she wasn't her usual purple skirt with gray shorts, but long purple pants reaching to her knees. She was next to her boyfriend Chouji wearing a black armor that resemblance his older red armor when he was a chunin, the Akamichi was usual eating the bbq pork on the grill. Of course Ino has given him eating limits which he had to sadly obey them so he didn't mess up his diet.

Next to them was Team Gai all wearing their appropriate jounin clothing, over the years they have done a good job doing their ninja duties as well as protecting their village of course they have also move on in the relationship business. Neji was originally in a arrange marriage to Hinata ordered by his uncle Hiashi, however since Hinata became Naruto's girlfriend he made an exception that his nephew marries his younger cousin Hanabi. He was please that his daughter and future heiress of the clan's main branch were together with the son of the fourth Hokage. As for Tenten the weapons mistress found happiness with her teammate Lee, who would've she would end up falling for the energetic taijutsu master and to think she used to have a crush on Neji.

"Hey guys!" Kiba greeted the rest of the jounins as they got seated on the grill table.

"You guys are on time" Ino said.

"We couldn't resist coming it's been a while since we've been together like this" Hinata replied.

"I agree we've been awfully busy for a while, we've been doing more missions than usual" Tenten said.

"It can't be help were jounins now were probably the busiest jounins in the village right now" Shikamaru said before inhaling the smoke from his cigarette.

"It's because of our training that we have become this dedicated to the village I see nothing wrong with it" Shino said.

"Yosh great training leads to great results that's what Gain sensei always say!" Lee said.

Chouji smiled as he continued to eat the bbq pork on the grill table" I don't mind coming to Yakiniku and eat their delicious bbq so it's fine with me the reason why we got together."

"Chouji sweetie you're reaching your limit" Ino said happily to her boyfriend.

"But Ino I'm not full yet…"

KIba chuckle" if I earn a ryou every time I hear that I'll be very rich."

"Chouji no more eating" this time Ino's tone was strict.

The Akamichi sighed in disappointed before putting down his chopsticks down, looks like his eating freezing has come to an end.

"By the way Kiba I heard about the rumors" Tenten said with a smirk.

"Huh what rumors?" the Inuzuka pretended he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Yeah stop faking we know all about it" Ino said with a smirk.

"Kiba I think everyone in the village already knows" Shikamaru said.

"Looks like they have you Kiba" Shino said while Hinata giggle.

"It seems you can't keep a secret in Konoha" Neji replied with a smirk.

"What rumors I don't know what you guys are talking about?" Lee said.

"I guess I haven't told you yet Lee but Kiba is engage" Tenten said with a grin.

"Oh you're going to get marry Kiba that's wonderful the power of love is so youthful congratulations my friend!"

KIba was blushing in embarrassment he wasn't expecting that they would know the big secret he was keeping from them.

"Kiba-kun I think you should come clean" Hinata said smiling.

The Inuzuka sighed in defeat" fine I wasn't expecting you guys to know, it's true I'm getting marry in a couple of weeks."

"So who's the poor victim?" Ino asked with a smirked while the rest of the group laughed at her comment.

Kiba sweat dropped" funny but anyway if you want to know who's the lucky girl it's Ayame."

The Yamanaka gasped in shock" no way…..Ayame…you can't be talking about the same Ayame that works at Ichiraku's?!"

"Yup that's her" Kiba grinned.

"Well I do feel sorry for her" Tenten replied with a grin.

"Geez I forgot to laugh if it's supposed to be funny" the Inuzuka said with a frown.

"We're just messing with you Kiba don't get cranky" Ino said.

"Congratulations Kiba" Neji said.

"Thanks I'm the luckiest guy in the world!"

"So who's going to be the best man?" asked Shikamaru.

"Do you even have to ask here he is?" Kiba put his hand on Shino's shoulder.

"I'm very honor that you chose me Kiba" replied the Aburame.

"Congratulations Shino" Chouji said.

"Of course you guys are all invited to the wedding the more the merrier" Kiba said smiling' everyone except Sasuke.'

"You bet I'm going I'm not missing this wedding for anything in the world" Ino said.

"Is there any other reason why you guys called us here?" asked Neji.

"I don't know you will have to ask Ino she hasn't told neither of us" Shikamaru said.

"Okay I guess I can tell since you're all here, I know we all have been busy with missions and everything so I decided for tonight to have a get together party at my house."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea, I mean we've been very busy lately we could use a break" Tenten said.

"Yosh I agree too after doing some hard training and missions we deserve some time off to rest our bodies doing youthful activities!" Lee said.

"Lee I will take that when you mentioned youthful activities is by resting and talking " Neji said.

"Yosh!"

"I will like to go it's a good idea" Hinata said.

"Same with me" Kiba said while Akamaru.

"We should enjoy the time off we have right now" Shino said.

"As long as there's food I'll be there" Chouji said while Ino sighed at his comment.

Shikamaru sighed" why not I've been very myself too this whole work have been troublesome for me I haven't even had any time to play chogi."

Ino smiled seeing that everyone have agree" all right then tonight at my house everyone is invited!"

"Everyone.....does that include Sasuke too?" Neji said in serious tone.

The Yamanaka shrugged her shoulders" yeah I guess…."

"Well then I'm not coming" Kiba said as he got up from the grill table and Akamaru got up too.

"Come on Kiba don't be like that" Tenten said.

"I agree with Kiba there is no need to go if traitors are also invited to the party" Neji said getting up from the table too.

"Oh come on that's enough stop acting like this, you guys don't want to come because Sasuke is invited too but this whole thing I planned it with the purpose that we could spend time together and have fun" Ino said.

"We won't be having any fun if he's coming would we?" asked Kiba.

"I think there's nothing wrong if Sasuke-kun comes to the party he's part of our group" Hinata said defending the Uchiha.

"Hinata you're only taking Sasuke's side because he's Naruto's best friend nothing more" Kiba added.

"I'm also defending him because we can give him a second chance" replied the Hyuga heiress.

"I will have to agree with Hinata, although Sasuke may have started in the wrong path perhaps we can give him another chance to start over the right way. He has been trying to behave for three years and so far he hasn't done anything wrong" Shino said.

"So far…." muttered Kiba.

"Still it doesn't mean we can trust him remember that revenge is the only thing that matters to him, Danzou may be dead but two of the elders are still alive and he could be planning to assassinate both of them risking the safety of the village and its stability" Neji said.

"Um…can we get along?" Chouji asked.

Shikamaru who was still smoking his cigarette sighed gazing at the group" you guys are being so troublesome I understand why you guys are acting like this but maybe Sasuke deserves a second chance. Personally I have nothing against him I know he can't be trusted after everything he has done, however he has proven that he can be a team player in the three years that he has been under close watch by the ANBU. You two should give him a chance who knows the guy could become into one of Konoha's most loyal ninjas in the future."

"This is the same Sasuke were talking about here right?" asked Kiba sounding almost shocked.

"Yes Kiba I'm talking about him if you and Neji don't want to go to Ino's party I understand but I believe you two will be setting a bad example for the rest of us if you refuse to spend time with your comrades because of Sasuke."

"I agree with Shikamaru let's give Sasuke-kun a second chance!" Lee said.

"I can't believe you guys" the Inuzuka said shocked.

"What about you Neji?" asked Shikamaru.

"I won't be stubborn like Kiba perhaps he has learned his lesson but that doesn't mean I will trust him" replied Neji.

"Well at least things aren't so bad thanks to you Shikamaru" Chouji said while putting his arm around his girlfriend shoulder and she giggle at his action.

"Yeah let's just enjoy the party and forget the whole fact that Sasuke is a traitor" Ino said as she snuggled on boyfriends shoulder.

"I'm sure we will have a great time at the party" Hinata said smiling.

"Whatever I want to go to the party but that doesn't mean I have to talk to Sasuke" Kiba said while crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Nobody is asking you to Kiba" Shikamaru said.

"Now that we have some solve that little problem how about if we ordered some food before Chouji gets hungry again" Tenten said with a smirk.

"Hey I can't eat anymore because I reached my limit" the Akamichi whined while Ino giggled.

"By the way Hinata where's Naruto?" asked Shino.

"Where else he's hungry where do you think he's going to eat ramen?"

"Ichiraku's!" Lee said.

"Heh that's a no brainer I swear if it wasn't because he has his own apartment he'll be living in that ramen stand" Ino said.

"For all we know he could be marrying Teuchi as speak" Kiba said while grinning.

"Looks like you have to do something Hinata before Naruto dumps you for the owner of the restaurant" Tenten said with a giggle.

The Hyuga heiress pouted at their comments" could we please stop teasing Naruto-kun's obsession for ramen, he may love the food more than anything in the world but that doesn't mean he's going to marry a bowl of ramen or Teuchi-san."

"You never know if ramen was a woman he would dump you for her" Ino said while the rest of the group laughed with her.

Hinata sweat dropped' Naruto-kun isn't like that at all he will never dump me for ramen, or another girl for the matter' her pale eyes softened thinking about a certain girl who her blond boyfriend holds deep in his heart.

'No she would never…..Naruto-kun won't either…..'

(Ichiraku's ramen stand)

Naruto and Sakura were enjoying their bowl of ramen happily. Honestly Sakura wasn't very fond of ramen but she like eating the food, especially if it means that she was going to spend some time with the tall blond next to her. She has come to miss the times when she was always together with Naruto as teammates because she was always busy at the hospital and she was also taken by the Uchiha. Yet she felt embarrassed, eating together with the blond she felt like she was on a date with him. Every now and then she will steal glances at him, she watched as he devoured the bowl of ramen and ordered another one. She smiled his appetite will never change it will only grow more. Without blushing she smiled warmly at him and continued to eat her ramen, she was truly happy to be having this get together time with the blond jounin.

Naruto tried to concentrate on eating his ramen rather than looking at the pink haired goddess seated next to him. But he has failed he has also steal glances at her. He has always thought Sakura was the most beautiful woman in the entire village or in the five countries. These were the times he thought how lucky his friend Sasuke really is to have such a beautiful treasure as his girlfriend. There were also times that he was jealous of the Uchiha for having her but he wasn't going to argue with the feeling. As long as she was happy with him then it was enough for him. He paused eating his fifth bowl as he was hazing deeply at the pink haired woman next to him. He had to erase any inappropriate thoughts from his head that were considered intimate between him and the pink haired medic. He smiled staring at her before he notice that she was now looking back at him. She smiled at him in return and he gave his fox grin as they resumed their meal.

Teuchi and his daughter Ayame were watching the whole scene with smirks on their faces. Teuchi thought the whole thing was rather amusing. He remembers how Naruto was always begging Sakura to have a date with him and now they were almost having something similar to a date. Although he was expecting that the blond was going to get together with the pink haired kunoichi because they were always together. He could clearly see that there was something going on between the two teens rather than just friendship.

Ayame on the other hand was keeping her eyes on Sakura she shook her head there was something going on with her. Anyone could see it clearly just by looking at her. The way she was staring at Naruto with so much tenderness and affection reflected in her jade eyes. No doubt there was something she was feeling for the tall blond more than just friendship. She already has the experience since she was going to get marry with Kiba.

She sighed mentally' she has it bad….'

"So Naruto-kun how are you and Hinata doing?" asked the pink haired medic while almost finishing her bowl of ramen.

"We…we are fine just fine Hinata-chan is a wonderful person she's a good girlfriend" Naruto gave his fox grin as real as he could he didn't know why he was faking it.

Sakura smiled as she nodded" that's great I'm glad for you, are you happy?"

"Yeah…..I'm happy….what about you is the teme treating you right?"

The pink haired kunoichi sighed" Naruto-kun can you stop calling him that he has a name?"

The tall blond just grinned" I like calling Sasuke that it fits him better" he gave sheepish grin.

Sakura chuckle a little while Naruto gazed at her shock" no way…Sakura-chan did you just laugh because I called Sasuke teme?"

"No I just remember something that's all" she crossed her arms when she was really lying.

"Oh yeah I guess you will never laugh at that but anyway Sakura-chan, are you happy with Sasuke?"

"Yes…..I'm happy….." she gave him a fake smile.

"I'm glad we both are happy and we still have each other that's enough for me" the blond jounin gave a big smile.

"Me too" she replied with a smile.

"My you two are sure happy!" Ayame said smiling at the two friends.

"Of course Ayame-chan we've been through a lot we deserve to find happiness" Naruto replied with a smile.

Sakura smiled at him but didn't said a word she wasn't feeling well, maybe it was the feeling of her already shattered heart that for years have been destroy.

Ayame noticed her look before Naruto replied" what about you Ayame-chan you finally found someone to make you happy?"

Sakura chuckle" I never thought Kiba of all people will be the one to propose to you."

Ayame blushed remembering when she met Kiba. It was a couple of years ago when Kiba went with Naruto to have some ramen the Inuzuka just asked her out randomly from out of nowhere. She was really caught in surprise but she agree and even if he was younger than her she decided to give it a shot because no one has ever asked her out before. The date went nice and smooth she has actually like the young Inuzuka and eventually she started falling for him, not to mention that she loves dogs a lot she was an animal person. After three years of being in a relationship with him he has finally proposed to her and she happily accepted. Teuchi gave Kiba his blessings to marry his daughter making the wedding official, both couldn't be any happier with one another.

Ayame giggled while putting tucking some of her hair on her back" I'm very happy that I finally found someone for me, Kiba-kun is a wonderful person I know he will be a great husband."

"I'm happy for you Ayame –chan I will be in the wedding on the front!" Naruto said.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" replied the young woman.

"I am the happiest father in the world to see my great daughter getting married and to an Inuzuka I can't be any happier!" Teuchi said.

"And speaking of weddings let's not forget about you Naruto-kun" Ayame said.

"What do you mean Ayame-chan?" the blond jounin blinked.

"Everyone wants to know when you are going to propose to Hinata?!" the young woman giggle.

"Oh….that…" he really didn't know how to answer the question because he has never thought about it.

However they didn't notice Sakura's expression when Ayame mentioned the proposal part. She was smiling but it was a true fake smile to hide the horrible pain she was feeling in her heart. She finished her bowl of ramen, she notice that by now her break must be over so she needed to get back to work.

She got up from her seat getting their attention" well I better get back to the hospital Ayame-san I wish you happiness in your upcoming wedding with Kiba."

"Thank you Sakura you're also invited to come."

"Of course I'll be honor to go to the wedding!"

"Oh I'll walk you to the hospital Sakura-chan!"

"Thanks Naruto-kun but you don't have to."

"I insist Sakura-chan see you around Teuchi and Ayame-chan!"

"Bye Naruto!" Teuchi said seeing the two ninjas leaving his ramen stand.

Ayame sighed at Sakura's behavior, the way she was gazing at Naruto her eyes say so much somehow she knew what the pink haired kunoichi had in mind and it was nothing good.

"I feel sorry for Sakura…"

"What do you mean Ayame?"

"It's nothing father."

"By the way Naruto-kun…" Sakura said as they were walking the streets of the village taking the road that leads to the hospital" I don't know if Hinata has told you already but Ino will be having a get together party at her house tonight if you and Hinata are interested to go."

"Really of course I will go I will never miss a party with my friends, Hinata-chan will be happy to go too thanks for telling me Sakura-chan!"

"No problem I will go too…"

"Yeah this is exactly what Sasuke needs a social party."

"Right he needs to socialize with everyone else" she replied while sighing mentally' if it happens some aren't very fond of Sasuke-kun, I hope nothing goes wrong at the party.'

(Time skip)

Sasuke was doing another of his D rank missions painting a large fence in the village district. He wanted to end the stupid childish missions once and for all. According to what Kakashi told him if he continues to do a good job with the missions, then he will give him higher rank missions. Right now he would do just about enough to get a cooler mission fit for his rank and skill level. With doing higher rank missions he will finally earn a good salary which he will finally be able to pay the full electric and water bill and he will also have enough money to buy groceries, instead of relying on his girlfriend to give him money to buy food. He dipped the brush on the bucket of white paint as he continued to paint the fence. He frowned sensing a familiar chakra signature besides the two other signatures from the two ANBU who are always watching over him.

He wasn't surprise since he was expecting to see Naruto next to him who eventually wanted to annoy him or maybe gloat at him for doing genin rank missions. He continued with his mission while ignoring the blond jounin close to him.

"Hey Sasuke how are the D rank missions?!"

"Beat it dobe" was the Uchiha's only reply.

Naruto sense the anger in his tone so he took a step back pretending to be afraid of him" whoa you seem to be on a good mood as always."

"Hn…"

"I'm guessing that means that you're annoyed at my presence" the tall blond grinned.

"Yes."

"The missions sucks that much huh?"

"You have no idea."

Naruto shook his head before noticing the scratches on his right arm" what the…Sasuke what the heck happen to your arm those look like claw marks?"

The Uchiha frowned" I don't want to talk about it…"

"If you're doing D rank missions and looking at those claw marks I think I have a pretty good idea who did this to you…is it Tora?"

Sasuke got pissed hearing the name of the cat from hell" don't ever mention his name I swear if I have to retrieve that stupid cat again I will stabbed it with Kusanagi so many times that it will be nothing but a bloody pulp!"

The blond jounin grinned remembering the first time he retrieved the cat with team seven. His whole face was scratched by the raging cat demon and it was truly a very painful experience" sorry Sasuke I hate that freaking cat too I hope Kakashi sensei lifts up your punishment…"

"He told me if I keep it up he will at least give me a C rank mission which I want it so badly, I shouldn't be doing these stupid missions in the first place" grumble the Uchiha.

"You'll do fine eventually so teme how are things between you and Sakura-chan?"

"It's good I guess…." Sasuke's reply as he continued to pain the fence.

"So you haven't hurt her feelings or disrespect her?" Naruto frowned.

"No…"

"That's good teme I want Sakura-chan to be happy with you just make sure you don't call her annoying again, she's been through a lot after you left the village."

Sasuke didn't reply but he had to admit that he's friend was still an idiot after all these years he wasn't stupid to see the truth behind his girlfriend fake smiles' if you only knew dobe….'

"I almost forgot to tell you Sasuke tonight Ino will be having a get together party at her house, you're welcome to come Sakura-chan is already told me she's coming what about you?"

The Uchiha stood quiet resuming his mission" I…I don't know…"

"Come on Sasuke why not?" the blond got annoyed by his answer.

"In case you haven't realized yet I'm not very much welcome in this village, the people hates me and everyone from our generations can't stand me either so why bothering going it will be a waste of my time…."

"But what about Sakura-chan she wants to go?"

"She can go on her own I don't want to cause any trouble just when I'm almost finishing my sentence…"

Naruto growled" this is exactly why everyone doesn't trust you Sasuke you don't want to spend time with them, you have to open yourself to them and get their attention that you're sorry for everything you did in the past. If you do that you will slowly earn their trust so don't run away and face them, come to the party too!"

Sasuke stopped painting before looking back at the tall blond" it's easy for you to say that, you're the hero of the village everyone worship the very ground you walk on they treat you like a king they don't even give that high level of respect to the Hokage."

"Kakashi sensei is still lazy and he still reads his porn that's why the village doesn't treat him all high and mighty, besides it took me years to earn the village trust and respect if you remember who I am and my past if you remember how they treated me?"

"Yeah you were the dead last of the academy the loser and the Kyuubi jinchurikki, no one respects you…"

"You see but after years of training and proving myself that I was more than just a demon container, I slowly got my wish my existence was acknowledge and they started to respect me."

"Don't forget that you're the son of the fourth Hokage that boost the village level of respect for you" Sasuke grinned.

"That may be but I got the rest of the credit from my strength and my will to protect the village, Sasuke I know it's going to be hard but it will take time for you to earn their trust back. I know they will start worshiping you like they used to!"

The Uchiha sighed" I know that's the same thing Kakashi told me, I have made so many mistakes in my life but this time I want to change all of that but I don't know how to start…."

Naruto smiled" you can start by earning the village trust and respect!"

"That's the only thing I can do but what if I don't succeed and the villagers hate me forever?"

"That depends on the effort you show to protect the village, like me I have to sweat a lot to show them my strength but in due time I got my reward handsomely" he gave his fox grin' not my real reward' he thought about Sakura.

"I never thought I will have to work my way in the village again compare to how I used to hate Konoha….I also need time on my own because of the clan I still have some hate for this village that's why it's hard for me to try and earn their respect again...."

"I understand Sasuke just don't run away from your problems, so what do you say are you going to Ino's party?"

"I…guess..I will…"

"Great then I will see you at the party Sakura-chan will be happy to hear that you're coming too!" he started walking off.

"Dobe…"

"Yeah"

"Thanks….for being my friend…"

The blond jounin gave his fox grin" that's a good start for you teme I'm glad to have you as my friend too even after everything we've been through see you later then!" he then vanished.

Sasuke sighed as he picked up his brush and continued painting the fence he started thinking about the party' I hope I'm not making a mistake in coming…'

(Time skip: evening at the Uchiha compound)

Sasuke has change to formal attire that the members of the Uchiha clan wear. He sighed he really didn't feel like going to Ino's party because he knew that just like the villagers members of the Konoha eleven didn't go along with him or they didn't like him at all. Among them were Neji and Kiba, they didn't like him one bit because they only saw a traitor rather than a Konoha ally or friend. Kiba has never liked him since the academy because he was a show off and always getting all the attentions from the girls his fan girl club. As for Neji he was very strict when it comes to obey rules and with the fact that he was a traitor, treachery and Neji together didn't fit. He left his room heading to the front door when he heard a knock on the door. Opening he saw Sakura wearing her regular attire but instead of the one white circle on her back they were two circles crossing with each other.

"Sasuke-kun are you ready to go?!"

"Yeah…" he replied as they left the house closing the door and locking it.

"You know Sasuke-kun I'm glad that you're coming to Ino's party I thought you weren't interested."

"I didn't want to come that is until the dobe changed my mind, you know how he is…" he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Sakura smiled after hearing that, once again it proves that Naruto was always worrying about his friends.

'Naruto-kun…' she thought of the blond jounin she smiled looking back at her boyfriend" let's enjoy tonight's party okay Sasuke-kun?"

"That depends if I don't get thrown out of the house because they don't allow traitors" he said dryly.

"Don't worry about that Ino told me that Neji and Kiba will behave as long as you behave too, so there won't be any problems."

The Uchiha didn't answer walking the streets of the village he hoped nothing goes wrong although that socializing with other people was never his idea of fun in the first place. He would prefer training and mastering jutsu rather than talking and doing nothing.

(Time skip: Yamanaka residence)

Sasuke and Sakura arrived at Ino's house, Sakura knocked on the front door. A minute later the door opened revealing Ino wearing a short sleeve purple blouse and a black skirt reaching below her knees. The Yamanaka smiled seeing her best friend and tried to smile at Sasuke, although the Uchiha already knew that the made a fake smile. He started thinking that maybe he made a mistake in coming to the party.

'Great this is all Naruto's fault…the idiot…'

"Hey Sakura Sasuke welcome come on in everyone is already here…well except for Naruto and Hinata."

Sasuke grinned a little thinking that the two must be going at it hard and fast no holding back. Of course it didn't matter to him in knowing about his best friends' sexual life.

They entered the house as Ino lead them to the living room where they met the rest of the group. They saw everyone from team Gai, Shikamaru,Chouji, Shino and Kiba. Neji was talking to Kiba with Shino while Lee was doing pushups and his girlfriend Tenten was scolding him to take a break because he's always pushing himself to the limit. Shikamaru was talking to Chouji probably it was about the game of chogi it was the Nara's favorite board game. Sakura smiled as she spotted someone else seated in the couch it was her other friend and teammate Sai. He was wearing his regular civilian clothes and he was reading a book. She smiled seeing him after three years Sai has become very touch with his emotions and now he was acting more human than ever, nothing like the person he used to be when he joined team Kakahsi.

She didn't care if he was gay he was still her friend and teammate, she was just like Naruto her friends meant everything to her and she will do anything for them. They were gathered at the living room just happy to be here, all of them were wearing regular clothing. Anyone could tell that just by looking at them they didn't look like ninjas but regular citizens of Konoha. The entered the living as they approached the group.

"Hey guys look who arrived?!" Ino said getting the attention from the group.

As soon as everyone's eyes fell on the couple Sakura felt a little nervous and Sasuke just sighed at their reaction. Their eyes fell on the Uchiha only and they were already looking at him with mistrust and anger. After three years they still didn't trusted him ever since they heard about him joining Akatsuki they felt uncomfortable being near him. Shikamaru didn't give him any glares he just resumed his conversation with Chouji while the Akamichi didn't pay attention to him. Kiba frowned at his presence and tried to ignore him, the same with Neji. Tenten tried to gave him a smile but she failed, Lee was probably the only one who was smiling at the Uchiha he wants to give him a second chance. Shino since his mouth was the only part of his body that was cover because of his long neck shirt his expression was unreadable as always thanks to his sunglasses too. Sai also smiled at him looks like he only had two people from their group that like him.

Ino sweat dropped at the reaction of the group' well I guess this is a good start…'

Sakura ignore their expressions and smiled" hey everyone!"

"Sakura-san Sasuke-kun how are you doing?" asked Sai.

"Were doing fine aren't we Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah…"

"Yosh Sasuke-kun how about if we have a sparring match to life our flame of youth?!" Lee said cheery.

"Maybe next time…" the Uchiha gave a small smirk at least someone was talking to him nicely.

"Lee stop it now for crying out loud were having some time off!" Tenten scolded her boyfriend.

"Sorry Tenten."

"Hey Sai you're reading a book" Sakura said.

"Yes this is a book about relationships I decided to read it" he replied smiling.

Kiba grinned" why is that are you trying to find a boyfriend?"

Everyone in the group stood quiet except for Ino who tried to hold her laughter and Sakura blush a little giving the Inuzuka an annoyed look.

Neji decided to break the uncomfortable silence caused by Kiba's rude comment" it seems Naruto and Hinata haven't arrive yet…"

"Yeah I wonder why they aren't here yet?" asked Chouji.

"Those two must be doing inappropriate things" Kiba replied with a smirk.

Ino noticed the expression on Sakura's face after hearing Kiba's comment she could tell that it has somehow hurt her.

"Kiba shut up!" Neji said glaring at the Inuzuka after three years the Hyuga was still a little overprotective of his cousin even if she was with someone trusting like Naruto.

"Sorry I guess I got carry away…"

Shikamaru sighed" you guys were suppose to be having some fun not trying to get at each other's throats, I should it know this party was going to be troublesome."

"You're right Shikamaru let's get this get together party started I'll be right back to get the snacks!" Ino said.

"All right snacks!" Chouji cheered.

"Sakura could you help me in the kitchen?" asked the Yamanaka.

"Sure"

They left the living room while the group started talking again and Sasuke stood quiet acting like his old emo self.

"Sasuke-kun how you've been?" asked Sai.

"I'm fine…." was his only reply.

Kiba saw the scene and started laughing" hey guys check it out Sai is hitting on Sasuke looks like he likes you Sasuke."

Everyone started laughing while the Uchiha got pissed at the Inuzuka's comment 'that dog breath asshole…'

In the kitchen Ino took the mini sandwiches she made while Ino took a large pack of ice cold sodas. Ino made enough sandwiches for everyone, not to mention that her boyfriend will start eating like there's no tomorrow. Before she took the large plate of the snacks she gazed at her best friend who was getting the ice from the fridge.

"Sakura can I ask you something?"

"Huh…sure"

The Yamanaka went straight to the point" do you love Sasuke?"

"Excuse me?" Sakura gazed at her with a frown.

"Yeah do you love him?"

"Of course I love Sasuke-kun."

"Are you sure?" Ino went closer to her.

"Yes why do you ask does it shock you that much that will make you think otherwise?"

"Actually yes"

"Why?!" the pink haired medic was getting annoyed.

"Sakura you and Sasuke don't look like you guys are together at all, anyone could see that you guys aren't a couple."

"Why do you think that?" Sakura was still annoyed.

"Let's see you guys don't act like one you guys don't seem close it's more like you guys are apart than together and I haven't seen you guys hold hands or kissing for the matter."

"First I don't kiss in public and second we don't have to hold hands to prove that were together."

"Of course you do, holding hands is the symbol that you two are in a committed relationship is essential that a couple hold hands."

"Great so when did you become a professional in relationships Ino?"

"Since I'm your best friend and I worry about you is there something you're not telling me?" Ino's tone was full of concern.

"Nothing is wrong I'm perfectly fine and I'm enjoying my life with Sasuke-kun thanks for worrying."

"Then why do I have the feeling like you're not telling me the truth?"

"Look Ino let's just drop the topic all right?"

"I don't think you love Sasuke Sakura"

"Why do you think that I have always love Sasuke-kun!"

"Are you sure because I think there's someone else you love more than Sasuke."

Sakura tried to remain calm and don't freak out" Ino I only love Sasuke-kun and I will always love him."

"What about Naruto?" the Yamanaka finally broke the ice on the conversation.

"What….Naruto I…..what about him he's my closest friend and my teammate I don't like him like that and besides he's taken he's together with Hinata."

"Sakura I don't know how to say this but I always believe that every time I looked at you and Naruto how happy you guys were and I thought that there was something going between the two of you more than just friendship, not just me but the whole village thinks so too."

"I don't like Naruto like that Ino he's my friend nothing else."

"So you never felt anything for Naruto more than just friendship?"

"Yes that's what I've been trying to tell you why is it so hard for you to understand that?!"

"Sakura you hugged him in front of the whole village, everyone saw how you hugged him while crying holding him."

"So what I can't hug my teammate?"

"That's not the point, the point is how you hugged him that matters."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll show you, Kiba could you come over here for a second?!" she shouted so it was loud enough to hear all the way to the living room.

"Yeah I'll be right there!" came the voice of the Inuzuka as he entered the kitchen" what's wrong?"

Suddenly Ino hugged him wrapping her arms around his back causing him to blushed and freak out" what the….Ino what are you doing I'm engage and you have a boyfriend?!"

"It's all right Kiba" she turned back to the pink haired kunoichi" you see this Sakura this is a friendship hug the kind of hug given from one friend to another, you can go back now Kiba and here take the sandwiches and the soda and make sure Chouji doesn't eat everything in sight."

"Right!" Kiba replied leaving the kitchen with the snacks.

"So what's your point Ino?" Sakura was really annoyed.

"My point is simple the hug you gave Naruto three years ago that was definitely no friendship hug!"

Sakura rubbed her forehead feeling so annoy like she has never felt before" and may I ask why you think that hug wasn't a friendship hug?"

Ino smirked" because of the way you hugged him, your hand tenderly touched his face while pulling him closer to you feeling the warm of his body. The way you touched his face it's like you wanted to move his face straight at yours and give him a passionate kiss, well am I right?"

Sakura growled a she walked pass her" I'm leaving this conversation is over…"

"Wait Sakura!" she called to her best friend but she was already gone.

'What's wrong with you Sakura?'

Back at the living room everyone was enjoying the sandwiches Ino made even Sasuke was enjoying them. So far he hasn't said a word to no one he was never the kind of person who would talk a lot. He just stood there eating while watching the rest talking ad having fun. Soon Sakura entered the living room followed by Ino and he didn't like what he saw. His girlfriend looked very upset which means something must've happened to her when she was in the kitchen with Ino. Sakura got next to him while Ino went back to Chouji holding his hand and for once, Sasuke ignored the disapproval looks from Neji and Kiba.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke whispered to his girlfriend.

"Nothing…" was her only reply.

"Are you sure you look very angry?"

" I'm fine…"

"Sakura…"

"I said I'm fine!" she whispered a little loud.

The Uchiha sighed he knew something was bothering her but she was being too stubborn to say anything. Sometimes she will act more stubborn than Naruto which it wasn't good news. He decided to leave it like this for now and continued watching the party.

Soon the party got better as everyone started talking about different topics. They started talking their childhood before entering the academy, which it was a bad topic for Sasuke remembering his horrible past. Shikamaru started talking the days of the academy when he had plenty of time to take naps without having any responsibility or work to do besides the homework given by Iruka. Another topic brought was when they became genin and eventually when they were put in their three man teams with their jounin teachers. Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino smiled remembering Asuma and all of the things he taught them. Suddenly Sakura was feeling better from her conversation with Ino and she started telling them when team seven took their first C rank mission that turned into an A rank mission in wave country. Their encounter with the missing nin Zabuza and his partner Haku to the big fight in Tazuna's bridge which it got the name of the great Naruto bridge.

Their talk continued when Lee brought the chunin exams and everything they went through even the sand and sound invasion. They continued talking about other topics, mentioning Akatsuki and Orochimaru which the topic made Sasuke felt uncomfortable. Every single even when Pain attacked the village and how Naruto saved them from the powerful ninja who possessed the eyes of the sage of the six paths. It wasn't long before Ino took the center stage getting everyone's attention looks like she has a very big announcement to make.

"All right everyone we sure are having fun but now it's time to hear some important information from yours truly!"

"Gossip" Chouji said because he knew his girlfriend all too well.

"Chouji you spoiled the surprise yes it's time to hear some great gossip" the Yamanaka grinned.

"Great were about to hear the investigation report from Ino the gossip queen" Tenten said with a smirk.

"Thank you thank you" Ino took it as a compliment.

Sakura didn't like the topic of gossip especially if it was coming from her best friend while Sasuke was next to her and noticed her expression' Ino you better not be thinking in mentioning what happened in the kitchen.'

Ino smirked at the crowd" all right guys this is the latest piece of information I just heard, they are rumors going around the village that Yamato is seeing someone."

"What you're kidding!" asked a shocked Chouji.

"Captain Yamato is dating" Sakura said and she was surprise.

"Yes the power of love triumphs once again!" Lee shouted happily.

"Whose is he dating?" asked Tenten.

Ino giggle" you guys won't believe who is the woman he's dating…"

"Come on Ino tell us already the suspense is killing me!" Kiba said.

Sakura sighed" Ino this better not be a lie."

"It's not I promise I'm telling you the truth, guys captain Yamato is dating none other than Anko!"

Everyone's eyes went wide like dinner plates from the shock, Neji almost chocked from eating his sandwich hearing the news.

"You got to be kidding captain Yamato is seeing her!" Sakura was shocked.

"That's can't be!" Kiba said.

"Nope I'm telling the truth the word is on the street about their new relationship, they have been dating for two weeks now" replied the Yamanaka.

"I can't believe it" Chouji said stun.

'I guess Yamato must have bad taste in women' Shikamaru thought with a sweat dropped.

"I guess captain Yamato must be that desperate to have a girlfriend" Sai said adding his two cents.

"I will have to agree with you on that Sai" Sakura said.

"I guess it's true what they say about love, it happens in the most unpredictable situations" Tenten said smiling.

"There's also the old saying of opposites attract" Shino said.

"Yes those two are completely opposites" Neji said.

"But at least Yamato-san is happy because the power of love is very youthful!" Lee said.

"But he should find himself another woman Anko-san is not really a good example for a decent pairing" Sai said.

"Yeah I feel sorry for him" Kiba said with a grin.

"It's his fault if he gets in trouble with her" Tenten said.

Ino nodded while gazing at the quiet Uchiha" what about you Sasuke what do you think?"

Sakura blinked while gazing at her boyfriend, ignoring the frowns and hard glances coming from Kiba and Neji.

Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders" good for him I guess…"

'Yeah right I bet he doesn't care that he's here at all' Kiba thought.

'He is such a hypocrite' Neji thought.

"Guys how about we make a toast for Ino and her idea for inviting us here!" Chouji said.

"Chouji…" Ino blushed at her boyfriend's comment.

Shikamaru smiled" its fine with me you deserve to take the credit Ino."

"Yeah were very happy that you took your time to make this party" Tenten said.

"Thanks Ino" Sakura said she was no longer upset with her with the comments she told her back at the kitchen.

"Let's hear it to Ino!" Chouji said while everyone raised their glasses of soda.

"To Ino!!!"

Ino was blushing from the embarrassment" come on you guys there was no need to do that…"

"I disagree you're a good friend Ino" Shino said.

"Were happy we came here after being so busy with missions" Neji said.

Sakura was smiling while noticing that two people were still absent from the party' Naruto-kun and Hinata aren't here yet.'

She then remember what Kiba said that they were going at it she felt sick to her stomach' why am I acting like this I have nothing wrong with that they are together after all, so it doesn't surprise me if they were doing that kind of stuff.'

Her thoughts were interrupted as she saw that Kiba has raised his glass like he wanted to make another toast.

"I will like to make another toast to our village Konoha may we continue to experience peace in the village and to have loyal ninjas who would never turned their backs on our cause!"

Nobody said a word about the toast because they know what the Inuzuka was talking about or more precise who he was talking about. Sakura stood quiet feeling uneasy and Sasuke was glaring at Kiba.

"What are getting at Kiba?" asked the Uchiha.

"It's nothing Sasuke all I'm saying is that we're all loyal to our village and we will never turn our backs against it isn't that right?"

Sasuke was glaring at him while Shikamaru got between the two to prevent a future fight" guys that's enough now…"

Neji decided to add more wood to the fire by adding his verbal abuse" I will have to agree with Kiba we all care for the village that were willing to put our lives on the line for its safety and it's not appropriate to have a traitors in it."

"Guys please stop it!" Ino said.

Sasuke ignored her demand glaring at the Hyuga" do you have a problem with me Neji?"

"As a matter of fact I do, you were never loyal to Konoha it was always about your revenge and restoring your clan but it was never about protecting the village or your comrades you have no right to call yourself a ninja of Konoha."

Sakura was very nervous feeling the strong tension building around in the living room she needed to change the topic before something bad happens" guys remember when we all took the jounin exams?"

However no one listened to her they were all focusing on the glaring contest Sasuke, Neji and Kiba were having.

"Neji please calm down" Tenten said to her teammate.

"Tenten's right there is no need to create a conflict when we're all enjoying this youthful party" Lee said.

"Yes I agree I'm sure we can all get along without arguing or the possibility of having a fight" Sai said.

"Hey don't argue with us he shouldn't even be here in the first place if you guys remember everything he has done!" Kiba said glaring at the Uchiha.

"Whether you like it or not Kiba Sasuke is a member of Konoha and one of our friends" Shikamaru said being the voice of reason as usual.

"Perhaps that's your opinion Shikamaru but it's definitely not mine, I will never have a traitor for a companion" Neji said in firm tone.

"If you have a bone to pick with me Hyuga then just say it instead of saying all that bullshit" Sasuke said pissed.

"Watch your mouth Uchiha!" Neji spat.

"Make me" Sasuke was glaring daggers at him.

"Both of you stop now!" Ino shouted.

"Go ahead Neji beat him up he's asking for it" Kiba said with a grin.

Sakura finally got pissed with the Inuzuka" shut the hell up Kiba!!!"

Everyone gaze at the pissed pink haired kunoichi in shock while Sasuke was grinning at his girlfriends' attitude she was still glaring at him.

"Look Kiba we all know you and Neji don't like Sasuke-kun but that doesn't mean everyone else has to hate his guts too!"

"I agree" Shikamaru replied.

"Oh really!" Kiba was now gazing at Sakura" and you don't think everyone hates him, go ahead everyone tell Sakura how you all feel about Sasuke!"

"I don't dislike Sasuke-kun" Sai said.

"Well that's pretty obvious because you have a crush on him Sai" replied the Inuzuka.

"SHUT UP KIBA!!!" shouted the pissed off Sasuke.

"Everyone calm down this is supposed to be a party and instead were all arguing among us, I have nothing personal on Sasuke as long as he learns his lesson then it's all right with me" Shino said.

"You said it Shino if he learns his lesson" Kiba replied.

"I want to give Sasuke a second chance but I don't know if I can trust him again I'm sorry Sakura" Ino said.

"The same goes with me" Tenten replied.

"I trust Sasuke-kun we all make mistakes!" Lee said.

"I guess I can give him a second chance he has been trying hard for three years" Chouji said.

Neji nodded" what about you Shikamaru?"

The Nara sighed while gazing at the Uchiha" Sasuke I don't have nothing personal against you however, I have to agree with Neji you were never loyal to Konoha because you were focusing on your ambition. Your life morals are power, hate and revenge mine are friendship, justice and security."

"Isn't taking revenge on the man responsible for turning my brother into a murderer killing the whole clan called justice" Sasuke said in a growl.

"That is justice but answer me this Sasuke what were the lengths you went through to fulfill that justice?" asked Shikamaru.

Sasuke stood quiet he knew the answer all right, betraying his village turning his back on his friends his team breaking the strong bond with team seven joining Orochimaru to gain the power he needed to fulfill his revenge. Joining Akatsuki trying to capture the eight tails jinchurikki and risking a war with the hidden cloud village, everything he did for the sake of revenge was wrong and evil.

"Sasuke-kun…." Sakura said worry for him.

The Uchiha snorted at his question" hn whatever I'm out of here let's go Sakura…."

Sakura nodded and started walking off leaving the room while Kiba was grinning at the whole thing.

"That's right Sasuke leave the only thing you're good at is running away and having revenge."

That was the last draw for the Uchiha as he turned back to give KIba a killer glare, he activated his sharingan and charged at him.

"Sasuke-kun don't!!!" shouted the scare Sakura.

But he never got the chance to get near the Inuzuka because he was paralyze seeing that his shadow was being hold by Shikamaru's shadow due to his shadow possession jutsu. The two ANBU that are watching appeared getting next to him and they unsheathed their swords at him just in case.

"Uchiha Sasuke your action will be informed to the Hokage!"

"This will cost you Uchiha"

"it's all right Sasuke-kun won't do nothing like that again" Sakura said worry for her boyfriend.

"It's too late now we will tell this to Hokage-sama" the two ANBU vanished.

"Damn it!" Sasuke cursed.

Shikamaru sighed while releasing his shadow possession jutsu" troublesome….Sasuke I think you should go home…."

"That's a great idea I was leaving anyway" the Uchiha replied rudely before leaving followed by Sakura.

When they opened the front door they saw Naruto and Hinata ready to greet them.

"Hey Sasuke Sakura-chan you guys made it!"

Sasuke didn't say a word he just passed the blond rudely.

"Sasuke-kun…" Hinata said.

"Hey what's going on Sasuke where are you going?!"

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun Hinata" Sakura said before leaving following her boyfriend.

"Sakura-chan….what's going on?" he gazed at Hinata but she was as confused as him.

They closed the door heading to the living room. When they reached the room they saw the whole group who didn't look happy at all. They were supposed to be having a party and instead it turned into a big argument about the Uchiha traitor.

"Are we late or something?" Naruto said thinking that was the reason why Sasuke and Sakura left.

"Shessh it's about time you guys got here what took you so long?" Ino asked the couple.

"Were very sorry but Naruto-kun wanted to eat at Ichiraku's and I just couldn't say no to him" Hinata said while smiling she was obviously lying because they were really having another oral sex session.

'Yeah right that's a lot of bull' thought the Yamanaka with a grin.

"But anyway guys were glad to see you come and join us want some sandwiches Ino made them?" Chouji said trying to lighten the mood and break the tension.

"What happened I saw Sasuke and Sakura-chan leaving he looked very upset?" asked the blond jounin.

"Oh you know Sasuke he's always in such a good mood" Kiba replied sarcastically.

"Let's forget about Sasuke and continued with the party" Neji said.

"What happened?" Naruto's voice was very serious.

"It wasn't pleasant" Sai said.

Shikamaru sighed deciding to tell him" an argument broke through about Sasuke and he got mad…"

Hinata gazed at her boyfriend who looked disappointed" Naruto-kun…."

"You guys gave him a hard time again?"

"Sasuke doesn't belong here he's a traitor" Neji said.

Naruto growled" he may be a traitor but he has been trying to fixed his mistake for three years or perhaps you didn't noticed Neji?"

"Come on Naruto you know were right Sasuke was never loyal to Konoha because of his revenge he could care less about what happens to the village" Kiba said.

"Right now he's trying to care for the village and everyone else but if you guys don't give him that chance and let him in then how would you expect him to become loyal to Konoha?"

"Naruto has a point" Shino said.

"We know Shino but it's not so easy to trust him and try to be friendly to him" Tenten said.

"He has made a lot of awful things that makes us distrust him or hate him" Ino said.

"Sasuke was always quiet and a loner always doing things on his own and never let anyone get in his life, he was never a team player we remember how he was at the academy" Chouji said.

"Yeah he left the village to joined Orochimaru then he joined Akatsuki after killing him, which let's not forget that Akatsuki is the same organization responsible for destroying the village and finally he attempted to capture the Raikage's brother which risked having a war between Konoha and Kumo!" Kiba said.

"Sasuke-kun never asked for the Uchiha clan to get killed" Hinata said" he's just a victim of the elders cruel decision the least we could do is give him a second chance and let him become our friend once again."

"That's what I think too Sasuke-kun deserves a second chance he's our friend and a member of Konoha!" Lee said.

"I agree with Naruto, Hinata and Lee trust may be hard to earn and easy to destroy but everyone deserves a second chance, Sasuke's whole life was turned upside down because of the Uchiha clan and the elders in other words it was Konoha's government that destroyed his life. His actions were justify and we clearly know that his brother Itachi didn't killed the clan because he just felt like it he was ordered by elders of the council, but now that he's back and he killed Danzou I want to give him that second chance maybe he can finally be our friend too" Shikamaru said.

"That's just it Shikamaru Sasuke didn't return to Konoha because he missed the village, he returned because of revenge he came here to kill the elders he only killed Danzou but I know he wants to kill the other two that are still alive. For all we know he could be planning to kill Homura and Koharu in our backs" Neji said.

"That's not true Sasuke would never do something like that!" Naruto shouted.

"After everything he has done and you don't think he's capable in killing the reaming elders?" asked the Hyuga prodigy.

"Sasuke won't do that he's change he's not the same person he was when he joined Orochimaru" Naruto said.

"I'll believe it when I see it" Kiba said with a frown.

Naruto shook his head" I can't believe you guys distrust Sasuke so much I know he has done a lot of bad things but he's still my friend and I will never turned my back on my friends I would do the same for everyone one of you…."

"I know about that Naruto-kun that's why I support you I will trust Sasuke-kun" Sai said smiling.

"Thanks Sai"

Naruto turned to leave.

"Where are you going Naruto?" asked Ino.

"I'm sorry guys but I'm leaving I don't want to be here" he left.

"Narutoo-kun wait!" Hinata said before following him.

"Well so much for the get together party" Tenten said with a sigh.

"Yeah it really screw things up" Chouji said.

"This party was a bad idea of my part" Ino said.

"The party was supposed to bring us together but instead it tore us apart more" Sai said.

"Yes talk about irony" Shino replied.

"Ino maybe next time you should make an apology party" Kiba said with a grin.

"Shut up Kiba!" replied the Yamanaka.

Shikamaru shook his head' this whole party has become so troublesome this is why I don't like parties in the first place.

(Time skip: at the Uchiha compound district)

An angry Sasuke entered his house while punching the nearest wall. He was so upset with everything that happened at the party. Of course he knew they hated him why wasn't he surprise it was the same with the villagers too. Sakura arrived shortly to see him facing the same wall he just punched feeling like the most miserable person in the whole world. She was really worried for him, she went to him touvhing his shoulder she needed to talk to him and make him feel better.

"Sasuke-kun…."

"You can go now Sakura" he said softly.

"I am not leaving you like this please let me be here for you."

The Uchiha chuckle sarcastically" there's nothing you can do they hate me the whole goddamn village hates me!!!"

"You already know it wasn't going to be easy and you also know that it will take time for the people in the village to gain your trust again that goes with everyone from our generation too."

"That's just it maybe that's not what I want after all!" he looked back at her anger clearly in his onyx eyes.

"What do you mean?" Sakura got closer to him.

"Lately I've been thinking that maybe I don't want to gain the village respect maybe it will be better if things remain like this…"

"How can you say that you preferred that the village looks at you like a traitor and hate you forever instead of respecting you for being the heir of the Uchiha clan?"

"I lost the rights as the heir of the clan and the Uchiha clan is no longer an elite clan of Konoha if you have forgotten that it was the decision the council took upon my return."

"But that makes it better for you to start fighting hard to earn the people's respect as well as the council, maybe if they see that you have finally change and become a true ninja then maybe they will give you the rights of the clan again."

"I already told you that I don't want to gain respect from the village or anyone from the council or even the Hokage I just don't want to do nothing at all, maybe it would've been better if I never came back to Konoha I'm still asking myself why the hell did I come back here?"

"Maybe because you have people that think you're precious to them as a friend as a brother, if you know who they are Naruto-kun, me, Kakashi sensei and Hinata…."

"She doesn't count…"

"Yes she does Hinata cares for you too!"

"She only likes me because I'm Naruto's best friend otherwise she will be acting just like Neji, the point is that maybe I don't want to be in Konoha maybe I shouldn't have come back. It will be a whole lot better if I was still a missing nin so I could die and….."

Sasuke never finished his sentence as Sakura interrupted him with a warm hug and tears were forming at the corner of her eyes. She hold him never to let him go while caressing his dark hair right now she only wanted to make him feel better no matter what.

"Sasuke-kun please….don't do this to yourself let me help you let me be the one to get rid of that pain you're feeling right now…."

"You can't help me…" he replied dryly.

"Yes I can if you let me help you Sasuke-kun….I will make you feel better and make you stay here forever…."

Suddenly Sasuke pushed her off rudely making her gasped his sudden action has really hurt her feelings and by now her years were falling" Sasuke-kun….what's wrong?"

"You can drop the act now…"

"What…what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking that you should stop pretending like you actually love me because it's not working anymore and I have had it!"

"Pretending you think I'm pretending to love you….Sasuke-kun I love you!!!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do you're my boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend!" Sasuke was laughing in pure amusement like he has just heard a very funny joke while Sakura's face was full of tears" that's so funny Sakura so I guess I'm your boyfriend in our fake relationship."

"Fake relationship….what do you mean?"

"Come on Sakura our relationship is nothing but smoke and mirrors all fake, we've been suppose to be together for three years and I didn't know that after three years of being a couple we haven't hold hands kiss hell we haven't even had sex!"

Sakura chuckle while she was still feeling hurt" oh so that's it huh….that's what you want sex, you want sex to prove that we have a solid relationship right….okay we will have sex right here right now come on take off your clothes. You want to fuck we'll fuck like there's no tomorrow I will fuck you senseless!"

Sasuke sighed seeing Sakura removing her clothes" Sakura stop this right now you're only making a fool of yourself…."

"I'm not you want sex I'll give you sex come on am I making you horny?" she unzip her red shirt revealing her bindings.

"You won't do such thing Sakura, even if you get naked you will not have sex with me do you know why?" by now Sasuke has gotten close to the pink haired medic she was staring into his onyx eyes.

"Sasuke-kun…." she said in a soft whisper.

"Because every time I look into your eyes all I see…is him and I don't need my sharingan to look into your mind to figure it out…."

"What….." Sakura was shocked as the tears were still falling.

"You know who I'm talking about the person you have always like whose now off limits to you, well am I right?"

Sakura zipped back her shirt and she couldn't believe it what she just heard and she knew very well that he was right. She dried her tears while she head to the front door she wanted to leave but not before looking back at her fake boyfriend.

"I guess I succeeded in making you feel better after all….I brought back the good old Sasuke-kun the same Sasuke-kun whose always hurting my feelings welcome back…."

Sasuke's eyes widened he has realized that he has made a big mistake" Sakura wait I'm sorry!"

"It's all right Sasuke-kun I'm not angry with you but I need to go I have to work tomorrow early I'll see you later…." she finally left the house leaving a hurt Sasuke behind.

Sasuke was so angry once again he hast hurt Sakura's feelings he punched the wall harder than before making it break a little" goddamn it my fucking life sucks!!!"

To be continued

Well it's official Sasuke's life really sucks he's really a poor bastard with the whole village hating him and his formal friends mistrusting him the only solution I see for him is suicide. Hope you like this chapter don't forget to review and I will see you all next time farewell.

Next chapter: double date double trouble double disaster


	5. Double date

Chapter 5 Double date double trouble double disaster

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but KIshimoto does so he's the lucky bastard not me.

'' thoughts

**Bold letters Kyuubi speaking or inner Sakura**

_Italics are flashbacks or dream sequences_

_Naruto was sleeping on his bed soundly that is until he felt someone getting on his bed. He was enjoying his sleep that is until his lips were pressing against another pair of lips, he felt like he was in heaven at the sweet taste. The taste was very intoxicating and highly addictive, sweet cherry blossoms it was incredible. He was shocked cherry blossoms he opened his eyes and they were wide as dinner plates. He was looking at the person who kissed him who was now standing on top of him in a very provocative sexual position. His eyes widened and he blushed at the sight of Sakura smiling warmly at him with a lot of lust reflected in her jade eyes. Her naked body was being covered by a sheet and he wanted to remove it wanting to see the pink haired beauty in all her naked glory. Naruto moaned as Sakura started grinding her hips on his already hard cock forming a huge tent on his sheet, it felt very good it only motivate him to penetrate the pink haired goddess on top of him even more. _

_His cerulean eyes widened as Sakura bent down and started kissing his manhood through the fabric earning a groan from the tall blond. His hard cock was getting bigger at the pink haired kunoichi's actions, she speed up her kissing along with a couple of quick licks. Naruto was helpless at Sakura's sexual assault as he moaned her name in pure bliss he was disappointed that she has stopped the ministration. She was now gazing at him with so much lust and sexual desire, she was very horny and she was hungry to taste and feel his hard cock. _

"_S….Sakura-chan….." he said in quick breaths._

_Sakura licked her lips in satisfaction" mmm…please Naruto-kun take me love me….I want you now I want to feel you inside of me make me yours……Naruto-kun fuck me hard and make me scream your name!!!" _

_Naruto give in to her demands and kissed her passionately making her moaned at the contact of their lips. Before they were about to begin the intimate act everything turned black. _

Naruto rose up from his bed panting and feeling rather horny. He sighed seeing that he was all alone on his bedroom he had one of the many sexual dreams with Sakura. Instead of dreaming of Hinata he was dreaming about the pink haired medic even while having oral sex with the Hyuga heiress or in the mutual masturbation he always thought he was pleasuring Sakura. For as long as he remembers he has always hide his powerful feelings for the pink haired kunoichi deep in his heart. He hides his feelings deep in his heart with the fact that he will never release them. What has always matter to him the most is Sakura's happiness more than his own, just one smile from her heal the pain in his heart and made him continue walking his path of the ninja. Now she was finally happy being with the man she has always love his best friend and rival Sasuke. It was the only thing that made him felt jealous of the Uchiha, he had the girl he has always love since he was little. But as always he hides his true feelings and replaced them with his usual fake smile to hide the pain. There was nothing to worry about because Sakura was finally happy with Sasuke and she was no longer suffering or feeling anymore pain.

If he only knew the truth behind Sakura's fake smiles and the affectionate glances she always gives him. Yet he was very happy to still have the pink haired medic's friendship and attention. Sakura has become her closest friend ever more than Sasuke which it made him very happy. Whenever he was trouble he will go to her and she will give him advice, even when he had an argument with Hinata. Sakura gave him advice to have a better communication with the Hyuga heiress. It's like she knew him better than anyone in the village and it was true, she was that close to him. Spending time with the pink haired beauty were truly the moments when he really felt happy and alive, he knew he will never lose her friendship because of the close and powerful bond they both share. He sighed he was trying to love Hinata with all of his heart but he couldn't since his heart has always belong to Sakura she was thief that stole his heart. He will never hurt his girlfriends' feelings so he will leave things the way they are.

With a loud yawn seeing through his window it was morning already he got up from his bed in his new apartment. He finally move out from his old apartment after earning enough money from his missions and thanks to some money from Hinata he finally bought a nice apartment which it was bigger than his old one. He took his civilian clothes since he was free from doing missions today and went to the bathroom to take a cold shower since he was still hard from his wet dream with Sakura. Not to mention that morning wood has strike again so he was basically very hard right now and his impressive erection was very noticeable. He was lucky if there was a sex starve woman right now he will be in big trouble, he grinned thinking that super horny woman will be the pink haired goddess who's always invading his sexual fantasies. Minutes later he left the bathroom fully clothed ready to start his day, but not before eating a quick breakfast. So he went to the kitchen and took a cup of noodles ramen while he took a casserole filling it with water.

While he was waiting for the water to boil he started thinking about what happened at Ino's party a couple of days ago. Sure he was upset that his friends still didn't get along with Sasuke, yet it's been three years and the Uchiha has been showing good signs that he was behaving. He was trying hard to change and start over however his friends were the ones who were being hostile towards the Uchiha. Things weren't so bad almost everyone from the group approved of having Sasuke back as their friend, except for Kiba and Neji that is. It was going to take a while for those two to start getting along with the Uchiha probably never. He sighed as he took boiled water into his ramen cup and started eating, once he was done with his breakfast he took off leaving the apartment. He needed to find Sasuke before going to his activity of the day.

(Hokage tower)

Sasuke was walking the halls with a long face. He was on his way because the Hokage called him and he knew perfectly what it was all about. He knew he was in trouble for what happened at Ino's party, his reckless action when he charged at Kiba for the ruden comment he made. He felt so angry at the Inuzuka's comment that he felt like beating the crap out of him or worst. He screw up big time for snapping at the party, the ANBU watching over him eventually interfered as well as Shikamaru using his shadow possession jutsu to stopped him in his tracks. He growled and just when he was about to have his sentence lifted now he might be put in prison or worst continued doing the stupid D rank missions for another year. He would preferred be locked in an ANBU prison cell then doing D rank missions for a year, to him that was a true hell. He finally reached the door to the Hokage's office and knocked ready to take his punishment. He opened the door when he heard Kakashi's voice telling him to come in, he closed the door behind him facing the mask Hokage who went back to filled paperwork after reading his favorite book.

"You wanted to see me?" Sasuke's voice was hesitant.

"Yes Sasuke I need to talk to you about something of urgent matter…."

The Uchiha sighed" Kakashi about what happened at Ino's party…."

"You almost screw up back there if it wasn't for Shikamaru who knows what kind of harm you would've caused to Kiba…." Kakashi gazed back at him with a serious expression.

Sasuke growled" it wasn't my fault it's entire Kiba and Neji's fault they were the ones that started the whole argument with me because they hate my guts!"

"Can you blame them for their disrespect towards you to them you're just a criminal not an equal in their eyes or a comrade from Konoha?"

"I know I'm not expecting everyone to treat me like I'm their friend but……it's hard to make them trust me….."

"I believe I told you that it wasn't going to be easy to earn their trust and respect."

"Maybe I don't want respect maybe I don't want nothing at all from this village there's no point in even trying I don't care its meaningless…."

Kakashi sighed seeing his sour look" Sasuke can you answer me honestly do you love Konoha?"

"What….."

"Do you love Konoha do you care for this village and the people living in it?"

Sasuke snorted" I guess I don't sorry to say this but after everything this village has done to me I can't love Konoha I don't have the slightest will to protect this village…."

The mask Hokage nodded" I thought so you hate the village, then the only question to ask is why you are here Sasuke?"

"I'm still trying to answer that question believe me" the Uchiha rolled his eyes.

"Well you better look for the answer and fast because I can't keep you walking the village when you have no sense of loyalty towards it, if you don't care for Konoha then there's no point in keeping you as an active ninja. You don't have no one precious in the village you will like to protect or give your life for isn't that right?"

Sasuke stood quiet thinking about his teammates in the formal team seven and the mask ninja in front of him. They were the only thing precious to him in all of Konoha that was worth fighting for to protect.

He lowered his gaze" I can't love Konoha because I hate it I lost everything precious to me because of this village, my family and the clan. I suffer because of the elders and Itachi as well he was suffering more than me, I just can't find any love or loyalty for this village…."

"The villagers were unaware of the Uchiha clan's rebellion and the reason why they were killed by Itachi, they have nothing to be blamed for or hated."

"I know but I can't love this village, Konoha had peace because of Itachi's sacrifice it was by his pain that this village has had their peace and relaxation…."

"Then that gives you all the more reason to protect the village you should be following Itachi's footsteps and his will to continue to protect Konoha."

"Don't you think I know that?!"

"Do you…."

"Yes but I won't do such thing the clan's death and my brothers eternal pain is because of those bastards elders I will never forgive them I despise them so much" Sasuke was tightening his fist while glaring imagining the elders were in front of him.

"I'm not asking you to forgive them hate them forever if that's what you want but killing them will be pointless …"

"Revenge it's always on my mind when I think about them…."

"That's your problem Sasuke you let your emotions get the best of you including your hate. Revenge anger those are never the answer it only brings more pain and suffering you should know that."

"I don't know why I'm here maybe because I was alone and I couldn't fulfill my revenge on my own without my team…..now I don't know what to do….I don't even know the reason why I'm here."

"That is why you have to let yourself get controlled by your emotions so easily, you're the kind of person who will choose hatred over love Sasuke that is a horrible choice that can take drastic consequences" Kakashi gazed at him.

"You say I shouldn't let my emotions get the better of me what about Naruto he's always thinking with his emotions?"

"Perhaps but he never showed hatred for Konoha even after everything he went through as a child, he could've chosen revenge against the village but he chose to show them that he was more than just a demon but a human being with the heart ad strength to protect their village."

"I….I don't know what to do…..I'm so confuse right now…."

"That's a good start for you better than following revenge to solve the dilemma of your life…."

The Uchiha sighed" so what are you going to do with my punishment?"

"Punishment?" the mask Hokage raised an eyebrow.

"You know about what happened at Ino's party you were supposed to give me my punishment for what I did" he tried to control his anger he will be very unhappy if he has to be another year doing genin missions.

"Oh that….as far as I'm concerned you didn't do nothing wrong because both Shikamaru and the ANBU stopped you from probably making the biggest mistake in your life, so I will let this little incident slipped by just make sure you don't let your anger get the best of you…."

'Maybe coming back to Konoha was the biggest mistake in my life' Sasuke thought bitter.

"Now for your D rank missions I decided to give you the day off you have been improving in your behavior and you have fulfilled enough missions to get a higher rank mission."

"Really you mean it?!" Sasuke sounded really anxious he wanted to stop doing the stupid missions.

"Yes but you need to a couple of more D rank missions before that happens" replied the mask Hokage.

A vein pop on the back of the Uchiha's forehead in annoyance" you could have said that first before lifting my hopes…."

"Sorry about that but anyway you're dismiss keep up the good work and don't worry about Neji and Kiba perhaps I will have a talk with them personally and convince them to see you in a different way."

"I don't think that's really necessary those two have never liked me in the first place since the academy and the chunin exams so I'm not expecting them they will change, I'm leaving then oh and Kakashi keep reading your dirty books" he grinned as he left the office.

Kakashi sighed as he opened the drawer of his desk gazing at the volumes from Itcha Itcha paradise' I really missed Jiraiya-sama if he would still be alive today he would probably written another volume from the series, maybe I should write a new volume in his memory….'

Sasuke felt relief that he wasn't going to rot in an ANBU cell or that he had to do D rank missions for an entire year. He was saved from getting punished by the Hokage thanks to Shikamaru for stopping him in creating a possible conflict with and Neji. Still he wasn't feeling well after what happened when he and Sakura left the party and arrived at his house. Sakura was doing her role as a friend and girlfriend to try and console him because he was feeling upset. Yet as always he ended up hurting her feelings again and even if he mentioned a couple of things that were true he didn't have a right to hurt her like that. Some boyfriend he was, luckily he did the right thing and eventually he apologized to her for his behavior and rude comments. Sakura was happy and she was grateful for his apology, while leaving the Hokage tower he met up with Naruto who was waving at him.

"Hey Sasuke!"

"Hey…." he gave a small smile.

The blond was shocked by his smile" you must be in a bad mood if you're smiling at me teme so what happened?"

The Uchiha frowned at his comment" I forgot to detect your tone of sarcasm since you think when I'm angry I'm in a good mood and the opposite."

"Hehe sorry Sasuke your smile shocked me a lot" he gave his fox grin he was still happy go lucky Naruto after all those years.

Sasuke sighed" what do you want dobe?"

"I came to say sorry about what happened at the party, I didn't know they gave you a hard time."

"It's all right nothing bad happened I almost lose my cool at the party but its fine."

"I know you're trying hard for the villagers to like you again don't let Neji or Kiba put you in a bad mood."

"Too late for that they already did" Sasuke replied with a grin.

"I'm sorry Sasuke…."

"I said it's all right I'm not weeping because of that, is there anything else you want?"

The tall blond scratched the back of his head the Uzumkaki way" actually there is something else, I've been wondering if you could do me a favor."

Sasuke sweat dropped at his comment expecting something bad or humiliating" what is it?"

"You see I promised Konohamaru that I was going to spar with him but I also promised Hinata-chan that I was going to spar with her, the problem is I promised Konohamaru first so maybe you could take my place and spared with Hinata-chan."

The Uchiha was frowning at his stupidity even if he was nineteen and a jounin in his eyes he will always be an idiot" dobe have you forgotten that you can be in more than one place at once you can make a shadow clone and use it to spared with Hinata, you don't need me for this…"

"No I haven't forgotten teme of course I can make a shadow clone the problem is that it will be defeated in no time, you know Hinata-chan has become very strong in the last couple of years hell she could even beat Neji."

"She has become that strong?" Sasuke said surprise.

"Yeah she's a jounin too and she's the future heiress of the Hyuga clan of course she's strong, so what do you say Sasuke are you going to help me?"

'Why should I bother I feel like I'm his scapegoat or something doing him favors, but if Hinata has really become that strong then I can finally have the fight I've been looking for so long'

"Does Hinata know that you won't be able to show up?"

"No if you accept just to tell her I send you in my place she will understand" replied Naruto.

The Uchiha sighed" fine I'll do it…"

The blond smiled" thanks Sasuke Hinata-chan should be at training field number three in one hour I'll see you later thanks again teme!" he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

'Oh well this day isn't so bad I have the day off from doing stupid genin missions and I also have a sparring session from a Hyuga although I wish it was Neji the one I'm fighting' he gave an evil grin thinking that he was beating the crap out of the Hyuga prodigy.

For Uchiha Sasuke this was truly the best day in Konoha since he's returned, now if there was a way for the villagers to stop glaring at him his day will be perfect.

(Time skip training field number six)

Naruto has changed to his jounin uniform and he was now having a small sparring match with Konohamaru. The fifteen year old was now a chunin and he was wearing something familiar to Naruto's jumpsuit only colored black with blue. On his waist he was wearing cloth with the kanji seal of the twelve ninja guardians which it was the same Asuma used to wear. Konohamru was wearing the cloth as a way to honor the memory of his uncle, for the past years he has dedicated to his training wanting to get strong like his uncle and grandfather. Naruto was the one who motivate him to become strong and here he was now having a match with him. The field was now full of Naruto clones while Konohamaru only had six clones since he didn't have enough chakra like the blond jounin. The real Naruto was watching the whole thing from a tree branch waiting to see the comeback from the young teen. He admitted that he has become strong since and he was able to keep up with him, to Naruto this was another great match his friend and rival was putting up with him.

The real Naruto was grinning enjoying the view a lot" so what do you say Konohamaru give up you know you can't win?"

"I don't know the meaning of the word give up Narutoni-chan I'll show you my true strength!" the rest of the Konohamaru clones were forming rasengan in their hands.

Naruto smiled" that's the way show me what you can do!"

The Konohamaru clones along with the original one charged at the Naruto clone hitting them with the rasengan. The Naruto clones weren't going to stand and watch they charged at them throwing kunais and shuriken while some were using rasengan too. Naruto clones were beaten by Konohamaru's rasengan while the real one didn't wasted time and formed more shadow clones to defeat the Naruto clone army. Naruto gasped as he saw the real Konohamaru biting his thumb making familiar hand seals with the blond on his thumb.

"That's……' he was too shocked to believe it.

"Summoning technique!!!"

POOF!!!

When the smoke cleared Naruto was in awe Konohamaru was now holding a giant wand looking stick. He then used the stick making it stretch hitting a large amount of the Naruto clones while the real Naruto was stun at the sight.

'When did he learn the summoning technique?' thought the blond jounin.

"Get a look at me Narutoni-chan!" Konohamaru swung the giant wand hitting more of the clone by now only two Konohamaru clones and ten Naruto clones were left standing.

"You're full of surprises Konohamaru looks like I'm not the only unpredictable ninja in the village eh" Naruto was smiling at the teen.

"That's right Ebisu sensei taught me the summoning technique so I could summon the weapon that it's the treasure of the Sarutobi clan monkey king Enma you're clones are going down then I will beat you!"

"You have become strong Konohamaru I'll admit that but you still have ways to go before you reach my level let's finish this!"

"You're on!"

The real Naruto dispelled his ten clones and charged at the two remaining Konohamaru clones hitting them with a double rasengan. Once they vanished it was just the real Konohamaru standing who was looking confident holding Enma. Naruto threw a barrage of shurikens but Konohamaru used Enma spinning it rapidly blocking the shurikens. Naruto grinned however he gasped as two Konohamaru clones that came from out of nowhere jumped straight at him. However what shocked the tall blond a lot was that the two clones were holding a big spinning chakra of sphere.

'No way that's the odama rasengan!'

"Odama rasengan!!!"

Naruto was hit by the powerful chakra sphere creating a large crater because of the powerful force. The clones vanished while Konohamaru was panting he dispelled Enma while smiling in victory. Suddenly the real Naruto was already behind him but the teen was quick and took a kunai, both were pointing the kunai to each other's throats. It seems it was a tie while Naruto grinned and patted Konohamaru on the head.

"Good work Konohamaru you were awesome you really surprise me with both the summoning technique and the odama rasengan and you knew I was going to find a way to dodge the rasengan."

Konohamaru grinned" I knew you were going to use a substitution jutsu to escape so I figure you were going to appeared behind me, I just made you look like I let my guard down thinking I won the fight."

"You have come a long way from when we first met, you really have become a strong ninja the old man and Asuma would be very proud of you" Naruto gave his trademark fox grin.

The young chunin shed a couple of tears before smiling brightly" thanks Narutoni-chan it means a lot to me to hear that from you."

"Sure thing now how about if we celebrate with some ramen from Ichiraku's"

"You bet I'm sure hungry!" shouted the teen before he almost collapse.

Naruto caught him just in time" whoa easy Konohamaru you're just tire from the fight you used a lot of chakra using the summoning jutsu and the odama rasengan, you shouldn't push yourself so hard."

"But you always push yourself hard too…."

"Yeah but that's because I have a lot of chakra more than you, so I can last longer in battle I was born to last long."

"I guess…." Konohamaru thought about the Kyuubi he knew a while back that Naruto was the container of the demon fox and he didn't care.

He also knew of his heritage that he was the son of the fourth Hokage making him important just like himself too. He was the grandson of the third Hokage and he wouldn't be any prouder to have the blond as his friend and rival.

Naruto carried him putting his arm on his shoulder" come on I'll take you to Ichiraku's."

"Thanks…hey Narutoni-chan can I ask you a question it's kind of personal?"

"Sure fire away!" replied the blond jounin.

"It's about Sakurane-chan...."

"Sakura-chan what about her?"

"I thought you like her you used to tell me how much you were in love with her and all, everyone from the village knew all about it that you like her Moegi has been saying that Sakura might have felt the same way for you too because you guys were so much alike and you guys were always together and stuff. You know it's hard to believe that you guys didn't hook up."

Naruto only sighed he didn't felt like talking about it, the topic was very delicate to him and he will do anything to avoid it" well you can't always have what you want Konohamaru, Sakura-chan has always love Sasuke no matter what I did she will always love him I knew it was never meant to happen. But it's all right she's happy with him so it's fine with me and I'm also happy too I have Hinata-chan everyone is happy in the end…." his eyes softened reflecting the hidden pain within.

"Narutoni-chan does that mean you gave up on Sakurane-chan…." Konohamaru was worried for his friend although he has always known his rival for never giving up no matter what.

"Let's leave at that Konohamaru and get some ramen."

"Okay."

(Training field number three)

Sasuke was now dressed in his full battle uniform his sword Kusanagi was strapped on his back. He was really looking forward for this sparring match. He hasn't had a good fight in a while and what better way than to fight the future heiress of the Hyuga clan. He smiled Hinata was probably one of the few people he actually like among the village and the group of the rookie nine. Although he thought of her as an attractive woman he had some respect for her with some admiration without admitting it of course. He didn't have a problem to start a conversation since she was quiet sometimes and very sharp when it came down to it. However there was something about her that he like about Hinata, maybe it was the fact that she was the only girl who didn't drooled at him. Or maybe because she was the only girl who was part of his annoying fan girl club and who never talk to him back when they were at the academy and when they were genins. She was probably one of the few women in Konoha aside from Sakura that he likes talking to. Even if she was just talking to him and treating him nice because he was her boyfriends best friend it didn't bother him so much, at least she was trying and doing the favor to talk to him and have a conversation with him.

Taking a couple of steps he finally spotted her not too far from the field. Hinata was wearing her jounin outfit and she looked like was rather annoyed, obviously because she was has been waiting for her blond boyfriend for a while now. For a moment the Uchiha felt like he was in a trance, staring at the Hyuga heiress's body. Her long well define legs all the way to her perfect waist, her perfect slender figure all the way to her very noticeable voluptuous chest. Finally her face her long navy blue hair and her pale eyes, she was attractive in Sasuke's eyes. He grinned there were times he has come to bother Hinata teasing her just making sure he annoyed her just for the purpose to see her upset. She was the kind of girl who didn't got angry so he made sure she was annoyed to see her anger just for the fun of it, because in his honest opinion she was cute when she was angry. He stood there for a moment gazing into her like he was admiring her beauty she was already taken but it didn't matter to him. Finally he saw that Hinata was staring at spotting him not too far from her location.

"Sasuke-kun" Hinata gave a small smile seeing her boyfriends' best friend.

"Hey…."

"Why are you here?"

"I came to spar with you the dobe told me that he couldn't because he's sparring with Konohamaru."

The Hyuga heiress sighed" again…he should at least tell me personally and he wouldn't try using his shadow clones again sine I beat them quickly."

The Uchiha only grinned thinking what Naruto told her' has she really become that strong?'

Hinata once again smiled" since you're here Sasuke-kun I will accept having the spar with you."

"All right let's see how strong you have become if you are better than Neji" Sasuke smirked.

"I think you'll be surprise I have come a long way from being the weak useless child from the Hyuga clan, just please don't hold back on me."

"Oh you don't want that I may be too much for you to handle and I don't want to hurt you either, besides knowing Naruto he would never go all out on you."

"He did once without using sage mode of course yet I defeated his entire shadow clones quickly."

Sasuke was grinning" you're being a little overconfident aren't you?"

Hinata got into her gentle fist stance activating her byakugan" I'm not being overconfident but I do have faith in my skills and the results of my hard training I learned to never give up no matter how hard things get Naruto-kun taught me that."

"Fine…..let's see if you can handle the power of the sharingan, also I always wanted to fight a Hyuga you'll do fine for Neji's replacement."

'It will be best if I don't use Kusanagi on her I have to be careful though I can't overdid it' the Uchiha thought sensing the two ANBU that are always watching him he knew if he hurt Hinata too much he will get in trouble.

"Whenever you're ready Sasuke-kun" replied Hinata in her gentle fist stance.

The Uchiha grinned and charged at her with his speed he decided to use his advance taijutsu on her. He launched a powerful punch that would break anyone's jaw but Hinata blocked it and counter with a fast thrust. Sasuke almost dodged that as he quickly took a step back taking his distance from the Hyuga heiress. He took a deep breath a little while he was staring at Hinata with his sharingan.

'What was that….that attack she used was faster than my taijutsu and there was so much chakra focus on her palm if I got hit by that attack I would have been seriously injure she's really not holding back on me. I have to be careful the Hyuga clan's gentle fist it doesn't sealed chakra points or increased the chakra flow in the points but it can also dealt great damage to the internal organs.'

Sasuke took his time to make his next move but it seems Hinata took the initiative as she used her double lion punch technique. Thanks to his speed the Uchiha dodged the attack and countered with a barrage and punches and kicks. Hinata have quickly his attacks concentrating on her opponent like her life was really on the line. Sasuke released a snake from his sleeve only for the Hyuga heiress to used another power thrust destroying the summon snake, the Uchiha launched another punch at her only this time she caught it. Sasuke gasped before Hinata gave him a small grin she quickly used a roundhouse kick knocking him off balance. She went for the attack but he managed to keep himself from hitting the ground dodging her attack, Sasuke landed safely while Hinata was still in her stance ready to continue the fight.

Hinata maintain her composure and showed no signs of being arrogant" Sasuke-kun you're holding back on me please let's fight for real like two equals Konoha ninjas."

"Oh I know you're going all out on me I guess I will have to take you seriously then…." he grinned.

Hinata saw that they dozens of Sasuke she was surrounded by them' this is….genjutsu…'

All of the Sasuke threw a barrage of shurikens but the Hyuga heiress was quick. She used her great heavenly spin to reflect all of the shurikens back to the user but they all vanished. When Hinata was done with her spin technique her whole body was wrapped by a large snake. The snake release a sword from its mouth pointing it to her neck while behind her Sasuke was grinning at her.

"It seems you lose Hinata….I win…."

He gasped as Hinata vanished replace by a log he was shocked' what….a substitution jutsu when did she do that….I don't believe it she fooled my sharingan!'

"Eight trigrams sixty four palms!"

The Uchiha gasped turning around only to be caught in Hinata's palm assault he was hit in all of his chakra points, he was send hard to the ground by the powerful attack. Hinata didn't lose her focus she only waited for Sasuke to get up only to see that he has vanished. She gasped realizing that he has used a genjutsu to escape her attack. The real Sasuke appeared in front launching a kick but Hinata countered it with a kick of her own. The two opponents were now exchanging blows throwing punches kicks, either they were being blocked or dodged. Sasuke jumped backwards followed by Hinata who used a back flip, the two ninjas were now staring at each other with their dojutsu activated. Even the two ANBU that were watching Sasuke admitted that they were impressed and they were putting a good fight.

Sasuke grinned" not bad Hinata I can see how much chakra you're focusing on both your palms and kicks, you weren't always this strong were you?"

The Hyuga heiress panted" no I used to be weak until Naruto-kun showed me the way to become strong and believe in myself, he's the reason I have become strong I owe him a lot."

"I see so the dobe changed you" the Uchiha smirked.

"Please Sasuke-kun I will suggest that you don't call him that."

"I can't help it if I call him that he's not just my best friend but he's my rival as too besides I'm just literally joking, don't take me so serious."

"I see then I apologize for my comment."

'She can be such a goody goody sometimes I guess it's time to push her buttons.'

"I'm impressed you were able to fool my sharingan but that won't happen again, the sharingan is superior to any other bloodline limit."

"Don't underestimate the byakugan" Hinata replied falling in the Uchiha's little game.

"My sharingan is stronger than your byakugan."

"That is not absolute the byakugan is a strong blood line don't underestimate the Hyuga clan" Hinata was getting annoy.

"The Uchiha clan sharingan is a lot stronger and better than the Hyuga's byakugan" Sasuke was still grinning.

"That is not true!!!" Hinata shouted glaring at him she was now losing her cool.

"My sharingan can beat your byakugan and you know it."

"Enough don't underestimate me!"

Hinata finally let her anger get the best of her and charged straight at Sasuke giving him what he needed for the advantage. In a blink of an eye the Uchiha unsheathed Kusanagi and he was now pointing the blade at her, the blade was mere inches from Hinata's neck. She was shocked while Sasuke was actually smiling at her.

"I win."

'I…I can't believe I fell for that' thought Hinata with shame.

"You lose the fight because you let anger get the best of you, you shouldn't let your emotions over powered you like that because you will lose all concentration in the fight leading to your death, believe me I have learned that the hard way" Sasuke started thinking about the past and the fight with Itachi and finding out the truth about the Uchiha massacre.

"I'm well aware of that Sasuke-kun in fact they taught us that lesson back at the academy."

"And I failed to consider it back then…."

Hinata lowered her gaze" why do you always have to do that?"

"Do what?"

She finally looked at him with anger in her pale eyes" why do you always have to annoy me like you just did it's always the same when we're talking, I'm trying to have a regular conversation with you and you always have to find a way to bring the worst in me. Why do you do that do you enjoy ridiculing me?"

"I'm not ridiculing you or anything like that" Sasuke defended.

"Then what you should stop acting like you're evil everyone in the village hates you and you should be showing them the opposite. I'm trying to be your friend and you disrespect me, my clan and my bloodline limit if you hate me then say it already don't pretend like you enjoy my company."

"That's not true Hinata I actually like hanging out with you the dobe chose a good girlfriend…"

"And stop calling Naruto-kun that call him for his name the village cares for him and you should show some respect for him, you're well aware that he's the reason you're still alive today because he cares for you a lot more than you know while the rest of the village everyone see you as a traitor and they all want you dead."

"I'm well aware that everybody wants me dead and that Naruto saved me along with Kakashi and Sakura yet I don't know if I should feel grateful or not…"

Hinata shook her head not wanting to be next to the Uchiha anymore "I'm leaving thanks for the match."

"Hinata wait I'm sorry!" Sasuke wet to her trying to calm her down but instead he found a glare from the Hyuga heiress.

"Stay away don't try to apologize to me, to me you're just a traitor nothing more!" she finally left the training field leaving the Uchiha on his thoughts.

Sasuke stood quiet after hearing Hinata's harsh words. Now a lot of people have called him a traitor or thought of it, but somehow hearing it from Hinata herself really hurt him he didn't know why. For once he was hit right where it hurt him the most in his heart and it was ironic. After everything he has done he thought he didn't have a heart, with all of the hatred he felt for Konoha he thought he was heartless. Without thinking about it he left the training field, not too far from his location the two ANBU were watching him go.

"That Uchiha is really trouble…"

"The only good Uchiha is a dead Uchiha."

"Let's go we can't leave him for a second we don't want another situation to happen like in that party."

They both vanished.

(Time skip village district)

Naruto was walking the streets of the village happily. While passing the streets every villager that passed him by will wave at him and smiled or they will greet him kindly. He was after all the hero of the village and he has earned their trust and respect after protecting Konoha so many times. To this very day he still thinks how the villagers used to treat him compared to this day it was completely different. He was hated, despised, ignored and beaten by the people for being the container of the Kyuubi. Now he was treated different the villagers worship and care for him, in the end they have acknowledge his existence as a ninja not as a demon container. He was also very famous in the village that he has also gained some fan girls, he passed some of the young women who were smiling at him and he waved back with a smile. He could have sworn he saw a couple of the women fainting while others were giggling. They were even others who were staring at his back namely at his ass drooling at the nice backside of the tall blond. He reached the market area before waving to a couple of the merchants in the area.

"Good afternoon Naruto-sama!" one merchant happily greeted him.

"Good afternoon!" Naruto smiled.

"Good afternoon Naruto-sama!"

"Good afternoon!" replied the blond jounin.

"Naruto-sama here catch!" one of the merchants throw him an apple.

Naruto caught the fresh fruit smiling" thanks!"

"Um…Naruto-sama"

The tall blond turned to see a young woman in her early twenties with long brown hair and dark eyes she was very attracted. She was wearing a purple kimono and dark sandals. Naruto admitted that she was very beautiful, however he had a girlfriend not to mention there was only one woman who was the most beautiful to him in all of Konoha, a certain pink haired medic nin. He noticed that the young woman was smiling at him while blushing slightly he knew that she was one of his many fan girls. A lot of the fan girls were very jealous because he was taken and they thought of committing bloody murder to the Hyuga heiress for taking the great hero of Konoha and the big hunk of the village.

"Yeah can I help you?" Naruto smiled at the young woman.

"I….Naruto-sama I've been wondering there's this restaurant I like to go to and I've been wondering if you would like to go with me to grab a bite" she was blushing.

The blond jounin chuckle nervously this will be the third woman asking him out today" um…well you see what's your name?"

"It's Saki!" the young brunette said with a smile admiring his handsome features.

"Yeah um…Saki you must know that I'm already taken, I really don't want to anger you or hurt your feelings but it's the truth."

"Oh that's right your girlfriend is the heiress of the Hyuga clan" Saki replied smiling while she was upset on the inside' that lucky bitch.'

While Naruto was trying to blow off the lovely woman without doing it rudely or hurting her feelings, not too far from him Sakura was buying a couple of things. She was wearing a pink dress with white short sleeves and black boot style sandals. She smiled buying a couple of fruits from the merchant giving him the money before she went ahead and she finally gazed at the scene seeing her blond hunk of a teammate talking to the young woman. She frowned noticing that she was attractive probably more attractive than herself and Hinata and the fact that Naruto was talking to her with a smile wasn't helping either. She growled feeling jealous glaring daggers at the brunette even if he was with Hinata she didn't mind to get jealous since the Hyuga heiress was his girlfriend but this woman. She knew that she must be one of his fan girls, ever since he became the hero of Konoha women has been following him while others were stalking him and others were just having perverted fantasies about him. She decided to walk a little closer making sure that the blond didn't noticed her so she can listen to the conversation.

"I'm really sorry Saki but I can't" Naruto said feeling sorry for the brunette.

"But it's not a date were just going to hang out that's all we won't hold hands or anything just talk" Saki insisted.

"I can't Saki I'm busy and I also have plans…."

"Please don't do this I really want to get to know you better."

The blond jounin sweat dropped" now what you're asking of me is to go on a date with you right?"

Saki blushed" no it's not that honest!"

'Yeah right and I'm the Hokage annoying fan girls they should mind their own damn business' thought the irritated Sakura who was watching with a jealous glare she saw how nervous Naruto was acting and sighed' he'll never pull this through I better go and help him.'

She went to them getting next to the brunette" I'm sorry miss but Naruto-kun is already taken by Hinata of the Hyuga clan so I suggest you leave him be now."

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled happy to see the pink haired medic.

Saki glared at Sakura' great it's the overprotective pink haired banshee, there goes my chances of dating Naruto-sama.'

"Didn't you hear me I said go Naruto-kun has a girlfriend so beat it?" Sakura was keeping her glare at the young woman.

"I'm sorry Saki" Naruto said in an apologetic tone.

Saki snorted glaring at the pink haired woman" if I didn't know any better I say you're trying to win him over to make him go on a date with you."

"No that's not it Saki Sakura-chan is my closest friend and my teammate that's all" the blond jounin replied trying not to blush.

Sakura however blush a little hearing that and Saki growled at her blushing" I was right you do have some plans of your own with him."

"I am not thinking of claiming him because I already have a boyfriend now beat it tramp!"

"You really are a glutton you have that traitor of an Uchiha as a boyfriend and you also want Naruto-sama who's the real tramp here?" Saki grinned at the pink haired medic.

Naruto turned pale from fear as he took a glance at his teammate. Sakura looked pissed and she looked like she was ready to beat the living hell out of the brunette in front of her. She gave Saki a very dangerous glare her jade eyes were full of anger.

"What did you just called me?"

"You hear me I called you a tramp!" Saki shouted.

Naruto gulped getting in front of Saki looking scare at his pink haired teammate" Sakura-chan that's enough now…."

"Stay out of this Naruto!!!" Sakura shouted in anger.

The blond jounin immediately left Saki's side and took a step back. He has come to realized that when Sakura called his name without adding the suffix it meant business, that she was very pissed and she was about to unleash hell on a poor victim and a funeral will follow. Saki took a step back from fear she was watching Sakura, her whole body was filled with chakra. Some of the people passing by have to leave immediately feeling scared while others already knew her and they knew that hell was about to rise on the village.

Sakura took one of the fruits that she bought from her bag an orange and showed it to the brunette" look Saki you have one choice here, either you leave right now or I will do this to your pretty little head."

Saki gasped as Sakura squashed the orange like it was nothing of course she could destroyed a whole mountain with one of her punches squashing an orange was child's play to her.

"You wouldn't?" asked the scare brunette.

"Yes she would Saki trust me you don't want to see her when she's angry now go!" Naruto said worry for her safety.

Saki had tears in her eyes as she gazed at Sakura who was still glaring at her" I…..I…."

"Boo!!!"

Saki started running scared away from the market place while Naruto sighed in relief although it was funny the way Sakura made it look like she was a ghost, she was quite scary sometimes. Even if he knew that the pink haired kunoichi was always scary when she got angry, hell he would rather fight Akatsuki and the Kyuubi than face Haruno Sakura's wrath.

Naruto sighed in relief" thanks Sakura-chan but you didn't have to scare her like that."

"If I didn't she would still be bugging you asking you for dates when you already have a girlfriend, I'm pretty sure Hinata wouldn't be happy if she finds out that you were about to go out with another woman"

"I wasn't going to go with her I refused her date."

"Well you have to learn to say no to a woman, remember that women can be very stubborn sometimes and they don't like to take no for an answer" Sakura lectured him.

"I'll say you're very stubborn yourself Sakura-chan" Naruto grinned.

"What was that?" Sakura gave him a warning glare.

"It's nothing!" he quickly replied.

Sakura giggled at his reaction, how scary he was before she realized that the young women who were passing by we're giving her jealous glares. She ignored them since they were a lot of Naruto's fan girls in the village. She smirked mentally in triumph, of course she had a boyfriend but she felt proud that she always had the attention of the hero of the village since she was his closest friend. The thought will make her giggle like a fan girl to be with him even if she never shows it.

"By the way Sakura-chan I really like your dress" Naruto smiled gazing at her pink dress.

"Really why thank you Naruto-kun" Sakura replied smiling trying her hardest not to blush at the nice compliment.

"Yeah it goes perfectly with your hair" he smiled again because she looked gorgeous with the dress even if she will always looked gorgeous no matter what she's wearing.

"Thanks Naruto-kun" this time Sakura failed to contain her blush because she now had a small tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Here this is for you" he offered her the apple one of the merchants gave him for free.

Sakura smiled taking the apple" thank you Naruto-kun but you don't have to give it to me…."

"Nah it's all right I want you to have it" the blond jounin replied.

"Okay I will take it since you want me to" she smiled trying not to blush.

"So what were you doing?"

"Oh I was buying some groceries and some fruits you know doing some shopping" Sakura said.

"I thought you were at the hospital."

"Today is my day off you know even someone like me needs a break from all the hard work in the hospital."

"That's great Sakura-chan you deserve the rest."

"So you wouldn't mind if you accompany me on grocery shopping?"

"Of course not Sakura-chan I would love to!"

"Okay then let's go."

(Time skip)

Naruto and Sakura were walking in another part of the village after Sakura was done with the shopping. Sakura was happy that Naruto helped her picked up the food and he even gave her some tips for good qualities dishes. She was shocked that the blond didn't gave her ingredients to make ramen, looks like to this very day she can still be surprise by Naruto's actions. She giggled as Naruto was blushing because the villagers were waving at him and smiling, the usual hero treatment he will get daily from the village. She understood that he wasn't used to being treated so high and mighty because of how he used to treated during his childhood. Yet what she admire so much about Naruto is that even if he was treated like he was the mightiest of the mightiest he was still good old knucklehead Naruto. He didn't change and started getting cocking because of his big reputation, no after all that he was still the same loveable, kindhearted and selfless Naruto she has come to admire. The same person she secretly loves with all of her heart and her very being. Taking one glance at the tall blond she could tell something was bothering him because he hasn't said a word in a while, it was very unNaruto like to stay quiet for too long.

"Thanks for helping me with the groceries Naruto-kun" she gazed at him giving him her usual affectionate look.

"No problem Sakura-chan I'm always glad to help you on anything you know that!" he gave his fox grin before getting quiet again.

"Is something on your mind?"

"Huh?" he blinked.

"You look like you have something on your mind that's the Naruto-kun I know, he's either thinking about ramen or thinking about something stupid" she smirked.

The tall blond groaned at her comment" Sakura-chan that's overdoing it."

The pink haired medic giggled while putting her hand on his shoulder" I'm just kidding silly, you're too quiet and let's face it that's definitely not you."

Naruto sighed with a small smile it was always the same. Sakura knew him too well to her he was an open book that she was able to read him easily no matter how cheery he may look. She will always give him advice for his own good whenever he was trouble by something. He just kept on looking at the road ahead while noticing that Sakura was staring at him expecting him to tell her.

"Well are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

"It's really nothing Sakura-chan" he replied with a goofy grin.

"Why do I have the feeling that you're lying."

"I'm not!"

"You're lying again come on Naruto-kun you know very well you can't lie to me."

Naruto gulped feeling nervous" are you going to hit me in order for me to tell you?"

"Well I decided to try something new to make you talk this time" she gazed at him giving him the sad puppy eyes" please Naruto-kun tell me what's wrong?"

Naruto was completely taken by the adorable and cutest expression from the woman he has always held strong feelings he immediately shut his eyes from view" ah Sakura-chan don't do that please stop it you're too cute fine I will tell you just stop giving me that look!"

Sakura remove her secret weapon while smiling" I guess the old fashion sad puppy face really works if I knew it was that effective I would have used it on you a long time ago instead of hitting you."

'Damn Sakura-chan looks so cute with that look' thought Naruto with a small blush his heart skipping a beat.

"So are you going to tell me Naruto-kun or I will have to use my deadly weapon again?" the pink haired woman gazed at him with a smirk.

The blond jounin sighed in defeat there was no way he was going to stare at her sad puppy face again" fine Sakura-chan I'll talk just don't do that again."

She giggled in victory" okay"

"I've been thinking that a lot has happened since we became genins that's all…."

"Huh is that what's been bothering you?" Sakura was surprised at his comment.

"See I told you it wasn't a big deal."

"Well it's a big deal to me I guess so many thing did happened since we graduated from the academy, both good things and bad."

"Yeah Kakashi sensei's bell test the mission to wave country, the chunin exams the old man's death when granny became the fifth Hokage….." Naruto started his cerulean eyes softened thinking about t he rest which it was considered painful to think.

Sakura noticed his painful expression which it hurt her whenever she will see him sad or in pain" that's all in the past Naruto-kun there's no need to look in the past when there's nothing we can't to prevent those things from happening let's just be happy because things have calm down and have gotten better."

Naruto smiled looking at the pink haired kunoichi" yeah you're right Sakura-chan Sasuke did came back to the village" he was giving another of his famous fake smiles' even if I didn't fulfill my promise to you Sakura-chan.'

"I wish I could undone all my mistakes but I can't, especially when…..Naruto-kun you remember when we were put in team seven when we were doing our team introductions?"

"Yeah I remember that!" the blond jounin gave his fox grin at the memory.

"I told Kakashi sensei that I dislike you….I was so wrong to say such thing" her jade eyes were softening at the bad memory of her childish twelve year old self saying that it really hurts her a lot.

"Nah it's all right Sakura-chan that doesn't bother me you don't think like that about me anymore right?"

"Of course not I will ever!" she shouted quickly.

"Then I guess its okay."

Sakura felt hurt, how could Naruto think like that believing that she dislike him. If he only knew the truth the powerful feelings she held for him. But it didn't matter anymore since the blonds' heart belongs to another and she was taking good care of him. She knew he was in good hands and he was happy nothing else matters to her.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hmm…"

"You okay?" the blond was worried.

"Oh yeah I'm fine sorry about that….say Naruto I've been wondering if you have any plans tonight with Hinata?"

"Tonight…..no I don't think either of us have plans in the evening why you ask?"

"I've been wondering Sasuke-kun and I are going to the dragons nest tonight, you know it's one of the most famous restaurants in the village there's also a ballroom where people dance how about if you would like to bring Hinata there and we can have a double date?"

Naruto smiled" that would be great Sakura-chan you know Hinata-chan has been wanting to go there for a while, all right it's a double date!"

"Good then we'll see you there!" Sakura smiled before leaving.

Naruto nodded watching her walking away from the streets until his eyes fell on her backside. He blushed while biting his lower lip, if there was one thing he loves about Sakura it was her well form round ass. The way her ass moves back and forth with every step she takes really turns him on a lot. The only thoughts that came to his mind were squeezing her nice ass and give it a couple of spanks. No doubt the cheery blossom that has conquered his heart for years was really bootylicious, after snapping from his perverted fantasy he finally went his way leaving.

Neither he nor Sakura noticed that they being secretly watch by a certain Yamanaka. Ino was grinning at the whole scene and the conversation she could swear that they were talking like they were a couple. Finally she left to her house and started making preparations it was time to make her move. She remembers what Sakura told her back at the party and she didn't believe her she knew her best friend was lying to her, she was hiding something and by all means she was going to find out what.

'Just friends eh….we'll see about that Sakura.'

(Hyuga Compound)

Hinata entered her room wearing a white bathrobe she has recently took a shower. It was the best way for her to think about things especially what happened this morning at the training field with Sasuke. She sighed she felt really bad for snapping at him so rudely calling him traitor especially when she didn't have a grudge of anger towards him even after everything he has done. She actually had no problem with the Uchiha she has got along with him during the years he's been staying in the village. But there were time Sasuke would just annoy her or make her angry like he actually enjoy it, he was nothing compare to her boyfriend. Yet she felt ashamed of herself because during the three years that Sasuke has been staying in Konoha, she has find out and admitted that she actually felt a little physical attracted to the Uchiha. It wasn't anything especial she admitted that he was handsome but nothing compare to Naruto , but she still felt a little attracted to him and sometimes it got worse when she talks to him.

At some point she will start staring at him in a dreamy way while not saying much. Kind to think about it she will act a little like how she used to act with Naruto but not too exaggerated. She could keep a conversation with the Uchiha before she will eventually get annoyed because of his comments, yet she couldn't bring herself to hate him. It was her nature not to feel hatred towards anyone, she was always happy with everyone and she likes all of her friends and her village. Perhaps she was being a goody goody a bit but it was the truth, she also knew how hard and painful Sasuke life is after losing his whole family at the hands of his brother because of a direct order from the elders. She really did felt pity for the Uchiha his whole life and childhood was taking away by Konoha's own government. The laws of the village reminded her of how cruel and harsh were the rules from the Hyuga clan knowing exactly about the bird cage seal on the branch members including her cousin Neji.

She lie on her bed and started looking at the roof of her room thinking about Sasuke. Her pale eyes softened at the memory.

"_Stay away don't try to apologize to me, to me you're just a traitor nothing more!" _

A couple of tears were forming at the corner of her eyes remembering the look of hurt in Sasuke's onyx eyes' I really hurt him…..I should apologize to him but can I face him again?'

(Time skip evening: village district near the dragon nest restaurant)

Sasuke and Sakura were on their way to the restaurant wearing some nice clothing. Sasuke was wearing an elegant tuxedo without the coat and the bow or a tie. His new look has gain some attention from the women that were passing by even if he was a traitor they couldn't stop from stealing a couple of glances at the Uchiha. Sakura had to rolled her eyes at the women holding a giggle, looks like after all these years Sasuke still had the gift to gain women's attention with his good looks. The pink haired kunoichi was wearing light green dress with some make up taking her looks to the next level of beautiful. Some black high heels and a silver bracelet on her left wrist. They were walking without holding hands happy to actually spend time with their friends at least Sakura was happier than Sasuke.

Sasuke gazed at her with a small grin he didn't needed to be a genius to figure out that his girlfriend was looking forward to the double date because of a certain blond. Although he wasn't bothered or jealous he was normal to be spending time with his best friend and his girlfriend. He erased the thought of Hinata he didn't want to think about her, after what happened at the training field with her. He didn't want to admit that her comment really hurt him yet he didn't know why, everyone has called him a traitor and they hated him or they could care less about him. So why it matters to him what Hinata thought about him, probably because she's the kind who was always nice and kind with everyone else she had a big heart and some people couldn't believe she was actually a ninja. Her innocent nature and her kindness will make her to unfit to be a ninja.

He grinned he knew she was a true ninja since she has become quite strong and a jounin, what else he would expect from the future heiress of the Hyuga clan. He remembered his sparring match with her and even he was holding back Hinata put up a good fight, she was a worthy opponent. He didn't know why he was thinking about her before he noticed that they have stopped walking the streets. He gazed at Sakura who was looking at him with a curious expression.

"What?"

"You okay Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah…why are you asking?"

"Oh it's nothing you seem to be very happy all smiling so I thought there was something wrong with you."

The Uchiha sweat dropped at her comment" so you're saying if I wasn't smiling I will be all right is that it?"

Sakura smiled" I guess you rarely smile you're….always brooding…."

"You know sometimes you could be worse than Naruto."

The pink haired woman shrugged her shoulders" some of Naruto-kun has rubbed off on me because I always hangout with him so you can't blame me."

"Some of Naruto I would say a lot of the dobe has rubbed off on you, then again you are very similar to him."

"I guess" Sakura didn't deny it she giggled.

They resumed their walking heading to the restaurant which it wasn't too far now.

"I'm sorry" Sasuke started.

"Huh…what?"

"About what happened after Ino's party…..about the things I said to you….."

Sakura sighed" Sasuke-kun that's enough you already apologize to me once and one time is enough to understand your point, I know you were upset after what happened with Kiba and Neji and you didn't meant to say those things I'm not angry with you."

"I'm always hurting your feelings must be a special ability that exists in the Uchiha clan" the Uchiha replied with no humor in his voice.

"Like I said you didn't meant to say that and besides the old Sasuke-kun would never apologize to me and you did so you have change even if you don't admit it, Kakashi sensei's probation has taken effect on you" she smiled sweetly at him.

'Yet I still think I haven't….'

Sakura smiled as she saw the restaurant in the distance. The dragons nest restaurant was one of Konoha's most favorite places to eat and biggest restaurant in the village. It was a restaurant with balance prices so anyone from upper to even lower class could eat in the place which besides the food being very good it was very famous in the fire country. Everyone from members of the council to the Hokage himself to everyone in both civilians and ninja population alike have visited the place and they were very satisfied with the food the place has to offer. When they were reaching the entrance they spotted their two friends Naruto and Hinata who were also dressed in fancy clothing.

Sakura's eyes almost blew from their sockets and hold the incoming nosebleed watching Naruto in his clothing. The blond jounin was wearing a long sleeve blue shirt with a long black trench cloak similar to the fourths but it didn't have any flames at the bottom. Long black pants with blue sandals. Sakura was trying not having a nose bleed or blushing at his appearance, he looked like a god a very hot and sexy god. She felt herself getting hot and wet between her legs at how handsome he looks and it was getting hard not to drool at the amazing sight. She didn't lose control instead she only smiled at him while having tons of perverted thoughts and fantasies between her and the hot blond.

Sasuke's eyes were only fixed on Hinata and he felt frozen in his place unable to move. The Hyuga heiress was wearing a white dress with a skirt that reached below her knees however the skirt had a small opening revealing her nice long legs. The one thing that really caught the Uchiha's attention was the sight of her amazing cleavage thanks to the dress opening in the chest area. He tried not to look at her breast and focus in everything else and Hinata was truly a beauty worth watching. She was the resemblance of an angel and for some reason Sasuke felt his cheeks heating up not knowing why. It seems he was very clueless why he felt like he couldn't talk or even move, he just stood there gazing at Hinata.

Naruto was trying hard not to fall on his ass from having a huge nose bleed for staring at Sakura. He gazed at her dreamily admiring how gorgeous she looks tonight she was more beautiful than ever. Watching her dress and her body he saw how nice her legs look all the way to her hips and slender figure to her chest. He smiled even if the pink haired medic looks like she doesn't have much to offer in the chest department unlike his girlfriend she was still hot and sexy. He couldn't stop thinking of all the perverted thoughts that were running through his heard right now, it was going to be hard to control his hormones with the clothing the pink haired woman was wearing tonight.

Hinata gazed at the Uchiha with a smile because he looks astonishing in her eyes. The outfit made him looks more attractive and handsome, and she admitted that he looked even hotter than her blond boyfriend. She has come to erase any inappropriate thoughts regarding herself and the Uchiha because it wasn't herself to be thinking about something so immoral. But she admitted mentally that he looks very good with that outfit, she also suppressed the action to giggle at him. She started thinking about what happened at the training field, what she told him to hurt his feelings. Right now she didn't know if she could face him and talk to straight at his face. She only gazed at him with a small smile, although the Uchiha was gazing at her with his usual brooding look.

"Hey guys glad you guys could make it!" Naruto said in his cheery tone.

"We're glad to be here Naruto-kun isn't that right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura gazed over at her boyfriend.

"Yeah…." Sasuke's only reply

Naruto smiled at the pink haired medic checking her outfit" you look pretty Sakura-chan the dress color matches your eyes!" he hold his blush' you look ultra gorgeous and ultra hot.'

"Thanks Naruto-kun you look good too" replied the pink haired woman smiling at him' Naruto-kun you look so handsome with that outfit.'

"Hello Sasuke-kun" Hinata said trying to sound cheery she was still bother with what she said to him at the training field.

"Hn…." was the Uchiha's only reply.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!" Naruto said as they headed to the restaurant.

They never notice that not too far behind them were two people watching from a corner of the street. Once the two couples entered the restaurant the two people emerge revealing Ino and Chouji. The couple was also wearing something elegant fitted for the environment of the restaurant. Chouji was wearing a tuxedo making him look like he was a bouncer and Ino was wearing a purple floral dress with high heels and make up making her looks to the highest level of gorgeous. Ino was grinning at the whole sight, it was so predictable that Sakura was only staring at Naruto and forgetting about the rest including her so called boyfriend of Uchiha. This was her chance to spy on her best friend and find out what she was hiding and she admitted that she was excited to find out.

Let's go Chouji dear" the Yamanaka took her boyfriends hand.

"I always wanted to go to this place they say the food is very good it's mouthwatering" Chouji said smiling thinking how tasty the food must be.

"Just don't forget not to go over your eating limit sweetie I care about your health as much as I care about you."

Ino lead her boyfriend to the restaurant she was going to have another date with him and as a bonus she was also going to spy on Sakura and the double date.

The two couples were now in the reception ready to be attended by the receptionist. As usual some of the people in the restaurant were giving glares to Sasuke while he was ignoring them as always. Sakura was also trying to ignore the glares and the murmuring while Hinata was staring at the Uchiha feeling sorry for him. Soon the receptionist a young woman greeted them but she frowned a little as she saw Sasuke before smiling widely again.

"Hello good evening and welcome to the dragons nest how can I help you?!"

"Yeah table for four I made reservations earlier!" Naruto said smiling.

"Of course Naruto-san we have been waiting for you and your guests to arrive, please right this way."

The receptionist led the couples through the restaurant until she showed them to a four man table. They took their seats with Naruto seated next to Hinata and Sakura next to Sasuke. Some of the people eating at the restaurant didn't like the idea of the Uchiha traitor eating in the same restaurant with them. They wanted to tell the manager of the restaurant to kick him out since he doesn't belongs in such a place but since their hero Naruto wouldn't allow it they decided to stay quiet and leave it like that. They would have to settle for this because Naruto is the Uchiha's best friend.

"This place is beautiful" Hinata said gazing around the restaurant.

"Yeah this is my first time coming here I really couldn't because I am always so busy at the hospital, even I have a night shift but I can finally be here now that I have a day off" Sakura said.

A waiter came to their table giving them the menus" good evening welcome to the dragons nest let me know when you're ready to order" he left the table.

Everyone took their menus and started checking the food of the restaurant.

"I hope there's something not too expensive" Sasuke muttered because he didn't have enough money.

"That's right Sasuke you're doing D rank missions the money is not enough to even pay your bills" Naruto replied with a grin.

"Shut up dobe…." said the annoyed Uchiha.

"Come on you two can't you stop arguing for one day let's just enjoy tonight" Sakura said.

"I agree with Sakura-san there's no need to argue we should be enjoying this it's not every day that we get to go to this restaurant."

"Yeah tell you what Sasuke order anything you like I will pay for you" the blond jounin said.

"Geez thanks dope then I will order the most expensive dish they have just to annoy your wallet" the Uchiha replied with a grin.

"Fat chance teme you will order a decent moderate price meal!" shouted the annoyed Naruto.

"Hn..."

Sakura sighed at the two arguing ninjas" these two will never change men."

Hinata smiled" I don't think they do it on purpose it's the way they are around each other."

"They should at least give it a rest every once in a while" replied the pink haired medic.

The waiter came back" excuse me are you ready to order?"

"Yes we are!" replied Naruto.

Not too far from their table Ino and Chouji were seated on a far side table gazing to a window. They have already their food and Ino was only paying attention to the couples especially Sakura. She rolled her eyes seeing how Sakura kept on stealing glances at Naruto, she already what this was all about. Chouji was gazing at his menu and he was drooling at the different tasty dishes, it was going to be a tough decision to make up his mind to choose his food. He gazed at his girlfriend if she has make up her mind before he noticed that she wasn't even looking at her menu.

"Ino have you decided what to order?"

The Yamanaka didn't listen to him because she was paying too much attention at the couples who were having a double date.

"Ino did you hear me?"

"Huh…oh what's wrong Chouji dear?"

"You haven't paying attention to me what's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing at all Chouji it's really nothing" she tried to evade her gaze at the couples.

"Really then what are you looking at anyway?" Chouji tried to look where she was staring at.

"Um…Chouji I'm ready to order my food what about you?" she tried to change the topic in a way to prevent from looking but it was too late.

"Hey isn't that…its Naruto and Hinata and Sasuke and Sakura too they're here too, come on Ino let's say hi to them?"

"No Chouji don't!"

"What's wrong?"

"Let's not I'm sure they want to have some privacy on their double date it will be better not to approach them."

"Privacy but were in a restaurant" the Akamichi was really confused.

"Trust me Chouji let's give them their space okay?" Ino winked at him.

"Is there something wrong Ino?"

"No nothing is wrong Chouji now let's order."

"Sure okay…whatever you say waiter were ready to order!" Chouji said cheery dying to taste the food.

(Time skip)

The couples have finished their delicious meal Naruto has eaten ten bowls of the meat lovers ramen. Hinata just ordered some sushi with cinnamon rolls for dessert. Sakura just ordered fried rice with pork and Sasuke ordered some curry with low level of spiciness. They were very satisfied that the food was very good.

"Man the food was delicious although the ramen wasn't as good as Ichiraku's!"

"It's hard to believe you when you were eating like you're life depended on it" Sasuke said with a grin.

"I was hungry" the blond crossed his arms.

"Sasuke-kun you know Naruto-kun's appetite is inhuman he could be having a bottomless stomach" Sakura said with a smirk taking the chance to tease him a little.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto pouted while Hinata giggle.

"You should see him when he's really hungry" Hinata added remembering how much her boyfriend ate when he returned from a mission without eating a thing.

"Hinata-chan not you too!" Naruto sweat dropped.

They share their laughs while the blond jounin just pouted at their behavior in making fun of his appetite. However he never saw that Sakura was staring at him with a unique smile and once again her jade eyes were full affection for him.

"Anyway dobe you're paying for everything" Sasuke said.

"What for everything!!" the blond shouted.

"You said you were going to pay for my food" replied the Uchiha.

"Yeah but I wasn't going to pay for everyone I'm really not that loaded in money…."

"Sasuke-kun you're paying for your own food" Sakura scolded her boyfriend.

"Hn…"

"That will be all right everyone I will pay for the food" Hinata said.

"What are you sure Hinata we don't want to trouble you or anything?" Sakura said.

"It's all right I already told Naruto-kun I was going to pay" replied the Hyuga heiress.

Naruto was relief these were the times that he was happy to have a girlfriend who has money. Of course Hinata had more money than them since she was the heiress of the Hyuga clan she was well loaded in the money department since the clan is one of the most prestigious in all of Konoha.

"Shessh dobe what kind of man you are letting your girlfriend pay for the food?" Sasuke said.

"I already said I have no problem with paying for everyone" Hinata said while Naruto scratched the back of his head the Uzumaki way.

"I'm sorry Hinata" Sakura said feeling bad about not paying.

"That's all right Sakura-san I don't mind paying for the food I'm fine with it" replied the Hyuga heiress.

"Hey look everyone is already dancing!" Naruto said.

They gazed towards the center of the restaurant where the ballroom was located. They saw a lot of people who were dancing enjoying the wonderful music they were all having fund and a good time.

"Would you like to dance Hinata-chan?" Naruto smiled to his girlfriend.

"Of course Naruto-kun!"

He took her hand and led her to the center where everyone was dancing.

Sakura smiled at her boyfriend" Sasuke-kun let's dance."

The Uchiha frowned" Sakura you know I don't dance."

"Can't or won't?" the pink haired medic smirked.

"What's that suppose to mean I can dance?"

"Then prove it" Sakura was still smirking.

"Fine….."

They left the table heading to the ballroom. Ino saw the whole thing and she figure that she needed to take a closer look at things. She gazed at her boyfriend who by now was done eating their food thankfully he didn't go over his eating limit.

"Chouji dear let's dance."

"Okay sure…"

They head to the ball room at the center of the restaurant. Ino of course maintain her distance between herself and Sakura. She took Chouji's hand and they both started moving to the slow music, she giggle snuggling on him and for once forgetting that she needed to keep an eye on her best friend. She smiled at him she was truly happy being together with Chouji who would ever think that she would fall in love with the Akamichi. To think she wanted a man with good looks and physical but now she didn't needed to find someone with a good physical. Chouji may be big bone like he calls himself but he has a big heart and that was enough for her. She gazed into his eyes and she could tell that he was happy and enjoying this evening with her, she then grinned pulling him closer enjoying the close proximity.

"Are you having fun Ino?" Chouji was smiling.

"You know I'm always happy when I'm with you silly, but tonight this has to be the best date we have ever had."

"If you're happy I'm happy too Ino" replied the Akamichi with a big smile.

The Yamanaka smirked getting closer to him" you know what will make this evening even better some alone time you and me" she winked at him.

"Sure all right Ino" Chouji was obviously oblivious to what Ino was talking about.

"Chouji you do realize what I mean right?"

"Yeah you said alone time with us."

The platinum blond sweat dropped" you know sometimes you can be dense like Naruto maybe you will understand if I tell you, get this your place your bed you and me having our own private party get it now?"

"Sure I get it now dinner in bed" Chouji replied with a smirk.

Ino playfully hit his shoulder" no you dummy I'm talking about s-e-x no holds bare!"

Chouji laughed" Ino I was just kidding of course I know what you were talking about before, looks like you can't get enough of me."

Ino licked her lips" you bet I want to ride the Akamichi express tonight."

"Woowoo" Chouji imitate the sound of a train before Ino giggle and they both share a soft kiss.

Once they broke the kiss Ino was happier than before while Chouji was gazing somewhere else.

"Looks like Sakura and Sasuke are having some trouble."

"What?" Ino gazed at the couple before gasping' damn I forgot about Sakura.'

She gazed at the couple and she felt like laughing her ass off at the sight. It seems Sasuke and Sakura were having some trouble in dancing straight at least for Sasuke. The Uchiha was trying to keep up with his girlfriend's steps but he couldn't, he's been trying to make a scene in front of everyone else. Sakura was annoyed at her boyfriends dancing moves which they suck big time although she didn't he was this bad at dancing. Sakura's gaze fell on Naruto who was dancing with Hinata with no problem dancing. It seems the blond was very good at dancing, she saw how happy he looks dancing with his girlfriend. She smiled warmly seeing his happiness with the Hyuga heiress and she was happy for him, even on the inside there was nothing but a shattered heart and a huge lump of pain. That pain she was secretly feeling was absorbing more pain like sponge absorbing water until it grows big from all the water that has absorbed.

She turned her gazed back at Sasuke who looked annoyed because he couldn't dance.

"Sasuke-kun you really are bad at dancing…."

"I told you I don't dance" he replied annoyed.

"Just follow my steps it's not that hard I swear."

"I don't dance let's go back to our table."

"Damn it Sasuke-kun we are dancing now don't be such a spoil little kid!"

Suddenly Sasuke accidentally step on Sakura's left foot making her yell in pain he really felt bad for her.

"Sorry about that…you okay?"

Instead of receiving an "I'm okay" Sakura grabbed him by his collar looking very pissed at him. For once Sasuke felt like crapping in his pants he knew about Sakura's temper and what she was capable of doing when she was angry. He gulped and prayed that his girlfriend didn't beat the living crap out of him.

"Sakura…." He tried to hide the tone of fear but he failed.

"Uchiha Sasuke…..you dumbass that freaking hurt like hell watch were you're stepping at!"

"I already told you I don't dance."

"You don't dance because you can't you completely suck at it were just having a slow dance I don't even want to know when we have to dance for real" Sakura was truly annoyed at his boyfriend's bad dancing.

Ino was watching everything trying not to laugh too hard' I really feel sorry for you Sakura.'

Sasuke grinned because an idea occurred to him since Sakura was constantly stealing glances at Naruto and Hinata" I bet you would prefer to dance with Naruto than with me."

"Sasuke-kun don't say that you're my boyfriend" Sakura replied with a sigh.

"But come on look at him he can dance like he was a pro and I don't see him stepping on Hinata's feet."

"I'm sure Hinata taught him how to dance the Naruto-kun I know would never have a clue how to dance" Sakura said with a smirk.

"Hey Naruto!" Sasuke shouted getting the attention of the blond and Hinata" how about if we change dance partners?"

"What are you doing Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered feeling embarrassed at the thought of dancing with her blond dream hunk.

"I want change my partner because she has a bad temper" replied the Uchiha with a grin.

Sakura frowned at his comment" I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"So what do you say Naruto?!" Sasuke called his friend.

"Sure I don't have a problem with that let's change Hinata-chan!"

The Hyuga heiress nodded before leaving her boyfriend and head straight to the couple.

"Sakura-san would you mind if I dance with your boyfriend?"

"No….I guess…..good luck with him Hinata watch your feet" Sakura grinned knowing that Sasuke was frowning at her comment.

Sakura left heading towards Naruto and Sasuke was ready to leave.

"Sasuke-kun where are you going?" asked Hinata.

"Look sorry….but I won't…."

Hinata was hurt" you don't want to dance with me?"

"It's not that I don't want to….."

Hinata smiled" you can't dance can you?"

"Yeah…."

She giggled taking his hand" then I will teach you it's not that hard to learn, if Naruto-kun was able to learn from me then so could you."

Sasuke grinned at her comment' looks like Sakura was right about Naruto after all.'

"Okay just follow me and do exactly what I'm doing" Hinata said.

Sasuke nodded and he started following her steps.

"Since this is a slow dance we have to get closer."

Sasuke felt a little nervous when Hinata pulled him closer to her his face meeting hers and for a moment their eyes meet. Onyx orbs were gazing at white pearl orbs, Hinata made the first move as she started moving following the rhythm of the music. Soon Sasuke followed her moves and both were now dancing, however they couldn't stop gazing at each other.

Sakura went to Naruto who smiled at her" hey Naruto-kun?"

"May I have this dance Sakura-chan?" he offered his hand.

"Sure"

She got closer to him and they started dancing following the beautiful tone of the music. Both were smiling however Sakura looked like she was happier to be actually dancing with the blond that has captured her heart.

"Hehe you know Sakura-chan I never thought you would be dancing with me" Naruto smiled having the pink haired beauty so close to him.

"Why would you say that?"

"I mean I thought if we ever had a chance like this I thought you would hit me or something" he gave his grin.

Sakura felt hurt by his comment he still saw her as the young shallow girl who would blind herself to the truth but she maintain a smile" I'm not twelve anymore Naruto-kun so I will never hit you if you would like to dance with me, we're all adults here and it's appropriate to act like one."

"Yeah I know Sakura-chan!"

"No I mean it act like an adult Naruto-kun because you could act like such a little kid sometimes" she smirked a little.

"Sakura-chan that's not true I don't act like a kid" the blond jounin gave a pout.

She giggled" you just pouted like a kid what does that tells you?" she was smiling sweetly at him' although your pout makes you very cute and adorable.'

"My pout is not like a little kid it's more mature."

"Suuuuure right whatever you say" she giggle.

Naruto sighed in defeat and continued to enjoy the dance with the pink haired medic. He couldn't stop gazing into those beautiful jade eyes of hers, they were extremely beautiful. He has always known that her eyes go well with her beautiful pink hair making her the most beautiful woman in all of Konoha. He felt his heart beating like crazy thinking that this was the first time he was dancing with Sakura. It was a dream come true for him one of his dreams that were pure fictional, how wrong he was. He could smell her scent the sweet smell of cherry blossoms hit his nostrils as it was fueling the hunger of his hormones. He gazed at Sakura who was smiling in so much affection how he wanted to take her to a room, rip her dress and make love to her. The only thing he could do is dance with her and continued to admire her beautiful eyes.

Sakura felt like she has died and gone to heaven, one of her dreams have come true. She was dancing with Naruto she admire gazing into his beautiful sapphire eyes she would love to get lost in them. To think she was so blind to see how beautiful the blonds' eyes are in the past. She continued to gaze into his face admiring every single detail while she finally caught his scent the manly smell made her crazy and fueled her hormones to overdrive. Right now the only thing she was thinking is to take him out of here and back to her place all the way to her room, ripped his clothes and have hardcore kinky sex with him. She licked her lips mentally admiring his handsome face and tried to ignore the fact that she was already wet. The only thing she could do is enjoy the dance with the tall blond.

Ino who was watching everything from the distance with Chouji was grinning the entire time. She has seen her expression when she was dancing with Sasuke she was annoyed, the fact that the Uchiha didn't know how to dance help too but it was clearly that she wasn't having any fun with him. However everything change when she started dancing with Naruto it was like she was a complete different person, so happy and alive like nothing else matters to her. It was pretty clear what was wrong with her best friend looking so happy just dancing with the blond jounin.

'Sakura you really have it that bad….I can't believe it I was so blind not to see it, it's so obvious…'

Meanwhile Sasuke was having so much fun and he couldn't believe it. He was actually having a good time dancing with none other than Hinata thanks to her quick dancing lessons he was now dancing like a pro. He pulled her closer and they both dance to the slow beat of the music, he slowly smiled obviously he was glad that he finally could dance so there was no need to feel ashamed of it. However he was captivated since he was close to the Hyuga heiress he was able to see her face closely and she was truly a divine beauty like a pure angel. Her pale eyes made her look attractive and reflect the maturity she has acquired throughout the years. For once Sasuke was stun and he was in a dreamy state gazing at Hinata, it was impossible for him to take his eyes off her.

Hinata was smiling the entire time, she was happy she taught Sasuke how to dance. She was amazed that he learned so quickly quicker than her boyfriend. The only problem is that like Sasuke she couldn't take her eyes off him there was something about him that will make her gazed at him with some uncertain feeling. Even if she admitted that she felt physical attracted to the Uchiha she only love Naruto he was the one who holds her heart and affections. Yet she just wanted to stare at him forever, what it was about those dark eyes of his that attract her attention so much. She finally composed herself from thinking anything else especially inappropriate thoughts.

She smiled at him" you're a quick learner Sasuke-kun."

"I know but in this case I had a good teacher thanks…..I personally don't like dancing I think it's foolish but this isn't so bad after all…"

"I'm glad you like it and I'm glad I was able to help."

They resumed their dancing before Hinata broke the short silence" Sasuke-kun….I'm sorry…"

"What?"

"About what happened this morning at the training field I shouldn't have said that….I was upset I didn't know what came over me I didn't meant to hurt you…."

Although Sasuke felt relief and a lot better that she apologized to him he only shrugged his shoulders making it look like it wasn't a big deal" it's all right you don't have to apologize."

"No I have to it was very rude and inappropriate of me to say those things to you."

"I said it's all right everyone calls me a traitor because it's true so don't get work up in apologizing to me."

Hinata felt hurt to hear that comment she really felt sorry for him" that's not true….you're not a traitor you're just confuse and you let yourself get controlled by your emotions you didn't do nothing wrong."

The Uchiha was surprise at her comment and he was taken back" what…..you do realize the things I did?"

"Yes but it wasn't your fault you felt angry when you found out the truth about your brother and the Uchiha clan that you wanted revenge on everyone, I guess I kind of understand how you feel a little…"

Sasuke stood stun at what he just heard before smiling a little gazing at the Hyuga heiress once more" Hinata…..thank you."

"I'm glad I just don't understand you at all Sasuke-kun…." She replied a little shy.

"Huh?"

"I mean I don't understand when you annoy me or make fun of me do you enjoy teasing me like that?" she gazed at him with a slight frown.

"Actually I do" replied the Uchiha with a grin.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun it makes me feel better to hear that now I know you enjoy annoying me"

"If it makes you feel happier I think it's better for you to stay upset you look better like that"

Hinata only childish stuck her tongue at him.

"That's very mature of the heiress of the Hyuga clan" Sasuke was grinning.

She frowned before giggling a little and just like that she wasn't annoyed at his comments" Sasuke-kun about Kiba-kun and Neji I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize to me for them I don't care if they hate me forever, those two have never like me in the first place and probably they will never will what matters to me the people that still care for me like you…"

She nodded with a smile and she didn't know why she felt her cheeks heating up a little. They finally stop dancing because the music has finally ended. Everyone shared applause before some of the people decided to returned to their tables. Hinata almost forgot about her boyfriend Naruto when she turned to his direction she was shocked.

Sasuke was also looking at the sight and his eyes widened' oh no….Sakura…'

Ino who was watching had her mouth wide open along with Chouji, their eyes were the size of dinner plates at the sight before them taking place.

'Oh my….Sakura!' thought the shocked Ino.

They were watching Naruto and Sakura who by now have stopped dancing however their faces started getting closer and closer. They were both captivated by their gazes ad both were thinking the same thing, but before their faces could get closer namely their lips they were interrupted.

"Naruto-kun!!"

Naruto and Sakura finally halted their action and they gazed at the direction where they heard Hinata's cry. Naruto gasped seeing that his girlfriend had a couple of tears falling from their eyes. He knew what he was about to do with Sakura he knew it well. If Hinata didn't call him in time he would have kissed the pink haired medic and closest friend.

Sakura felt horrible with herself she couldn't believe what she was about to do. She was really going to kiss him if it wasn't for Hinata's outburst, she felt like crying how she could do such a thing to her friend Hinata. She almost betray her by almost kissing her boyfriend she really hated herself now. How can she be so selfish in trying to take away Naruto from Hinata when the Hyuga heiress hasn't done a single thing to her but only to be her friend? She couldn't even looked at her straight in the face and she kept her gaze on the ground not wanting to make eye contact with Hinata.

Hinata let a couple of tears fall from her pale eyes while gazing at her boyfriend in shame. She couldn't believe he was about to kiss Sakura right in front of her. She shifted her gaze from the shocked Naruto to Sasuke. The Uchiha didn't know what to say he only stood quiet at the whole scene, yet she didn't saw any signs of anger or jealousy in him. By now some of the people in the restaurant were well aware of the scene and they were murmuring things among other or themselves. Hinata couldn't take it anymore she let a couple of tears fall before running from restaurant not looking back.

"Hinata-chan wait!!!" Naruto shouted he turned his gaze back to the hurt Sakura who had tears froming at the corner of her eyes" Sakura-chan I…."

"Just go to her now she needs you!" shouted the pink haired medic.

The blond nodded leaving the restaurant going after his girlfriend while Sakura was trying to dry her tears.

Sasuke went to her" you okay?"

"No…" was her only reply as she made a couple of sobs.

"I'm sorry…"

"Let's just go I want to leave this place" Sakura said.

They left while everyone was still looking it wasn't long before they went to their usual things talking or eating.

"What was that all about?" Chouji said shocked at what happened.

Ino shook her head feeling sorry for her best friend" Sakura is going through something horrible."

"Huh…what?"

"It's nothing tet's get going Chouji."

"Okay want me to walk you home?"

"Yeah sure"

They left the restaurant a couple of minutes after the rest of the couples while Ino was still thinking about her best friend, after all she knew the truth about her which it was very obvious.

'Sakura…'

To be continued

A little cliffhanger looks like both Naruto and Sakura are in trouble for trying to kiss right in front of Hinata. What will happen next it seems things are starting to heat up but what will Hinata do now? Naruto is also in hot water with Hinata what will he do, all of these questions will be answer in the next chapter. I think I'm going to add some spice in the next chapter you guys know what I'm talking about when you read the title of the next chapter. But anyway please review now I'm going back to am I worthy to love you. Farewell until the next time!

Next chapter Bachelor party and wedding blues: inner Sakura finally explodes


	6. Bachelor party and wedding blues

Chapter 6 Bachelor party and wedding blues: inner Sakura finally explodes

Disclaimer: if I'm writing this it means that I don't own Naruto.

'' thoughts

**Bold letters inner Sakura or Kyuubi speaking**

_Italics are flashbacks and dream sequence_

_Sakura smiled lovingly at the view she was gazing upon. It was a beautiful beach with the sun ready to close down adding a beautiful view fueling a romantic scene. She was wearing a two piece white bikini she giggle softly as the gentle breeze tickle her it was truly the most beautiful sight she has ever seen. Before she continued to enjoy the scene she felt her body being embrace by a pair of powerful arms from her back. She blushed while smiling sweetly, there was no need for her to know who was the person that hugging her. The mysterious stranger kissed her cheek while cuddling into her face he pulled her closer wanting to feel her body and her warm. The pink haired medic finally gazed at the stranger knowing that it was her gorgeous blond friend Naruto smiling at her. She giggled when Naruto took a long sniff at her sighing happily loving her sweet smell, the scent of cherry blossom were truly intoxicating yet very arousing._

_Naruto kissed her cheek earning a soft moan from the pink haired woman, how she wanted to stay like this forever hoping that time stops for all eternity. It wasn't long before Naruto reached to her ear waiting to hear the words she so badly wanted to hear. _

"_Stay with me Sakura-chan…."_

"_Yes forever" she replied with passion as she kissed his lips._

_Naruto broke the kiss as he let his hands caressed her sides earning a soft moan from Sakura. His hands travelled up until reaching their destination her breasts. Naruto playfully fondle them earning a couple of moans from the cherry blossom. He play long enough for her breast to react and hardened at his touch. Sakura continued to moan as Naruto shut her up with a passionate kiss letting their tongues have a passionate duel. The horny blonds' right hand finally went touching Sakura's crotch and he could feel the wetness coming from behind the fabric of her bikini. His left hand was still playing with her left breast while at the same time he was teasing her erected nipple through the fabric of her top. Sakura gave another loud moan feeling like she was about to have orgasm and she hasn't even taken her bikini off, Naruto was truly giving her a small preview of what he has in store for her in the pleasure express. _

"_Naruto-kun…oooh ahhh….oh dear Kami….ooohhh!!!" Sakura grabbed his pants his crotch she could feel the huge erection through the fabric of his blue trousers._

_Naruto smiled making the pink haired medic to look at him gazing into her beautiful jade eyes filled with lust, passion and sexual hunger for him._

"_Sakura-chan if you want me if you desire me so much then say it again…stay with me forever!" he kissed her neck as he continued to play with her breast and his right hand started rubbing her crotch._

"_Ooohhh ahhhhh yes Naruto-kun forever and ever ooohhh more…ahhh ooohh!!!"_

_Naruto kissed her again and she moaned in his mouth dying to remove her bikini and get naked for him so they can start the real fun, the ultimate experience in pleasure and satisfaction. _

"Mmm….Naruto-kun I'm so hot and wet….."

Sakura finally opened her eyes she blinked while raising her head. She was in her office in the hospital she had a large trail of saliva on left bottom of her upper lip. She cleaned of the saliva while realizing that she just had another dream, not just a dream but an erotic dream with the blond that has stole and conquered every inch of her heart. The one person who has made her care for him with a powerful sense of passion and loyalty like no other without him even realizing it because he was clueless of her situation, she sighed while rubbing her forehead. It was a habit she has come inherit from Tsunade during her training with the slug sanin. She was lucky no one was in her office to hear her perverted talking she can sometimes talk in her sleep. She will feel so embarrassed and ashamed not to mention that she could get kick out from the hospital and removed from her position for indecency. She got up from her desk and went to the rest room these were the time she was thankful to have her own rest room in her office.

Once she entered the rest room she locked the door and leaned on the small wall next to the toilet. She took a deep breath trying to control herself and her restrain any impure thoughts but it was futile she couldn't do it. She panted slightly she was blushing thinking about her recent erotic dream with Naruto. She licked her lips her breathing has quickened and it was too late that she was highly turn on by the dream. She remembered the way Naruto hold her whispering sweetly in her ear sniffing her kissing her lips passionately and the way he touched her body pleasuring her. A moaned escaped her lips from the anticipation as she grabbed her chest and started unbuttoning her white short sleeve blouse without removing her white medic coat. Once she was done she unstrapped her bindings revealing her firm well formed double D breasts. During the years Sakura realized the growth of her body namely her breasts although she was surprise thinking she was going to stay being a flat ironing board forever but apparently she was wrong. After her chest started developing she began to wear bindings to keep her well developed breast from getting in the way of her training or when she was doing missions.

She fondled her own breasts while teasing her nipples she was surprise because they were already hard due to her arousal. She moaned softly thinking of the tall blond that made her feel like this because of the powerful feelings she has been hiding for three whole years for him. No matter how much she played and tease her breasts she wasn't satisfy without thinking about it her left hand traveled down to her skirt. She slid her hand through the fabric and eventually she slid her hand through her panties touching her womanhood which was very wet. She moaned softly as she started rubbing her clitoris and began the act of self pleasure or more precise the act of masturbation. She continued moaning pleasuring herself while thinking of Naruto and only him, the only man who she wanted no one else. The more she thought of him the faster she rubbed her clit, everything about the tall blond made her crazy. His good looks his whiskers, his goofy grin which was very cute and his well tone muscle body. The only thing she wanted to know is how big his manhood is which she will never know but she decided to use her imagination. While rubbing her clit with her free hand she was still playing with her breast, she even went far to lick her own breast thinking that it was Naruto the one who licked it.

"oooh….oh Kami…it feels so good ooooh ahh oooohhhh….Naruto-kun…"

Because of her arousal and her efforts to have an orgasm as the result of masturbating she got a wicked arousal image in her mind. She thought of herself and Naruto having sex on a beautiful field, she moaned thinking that the blond jounin was fucking her hard and fast. She was obviously moaning like crazy enjoying his cock pounding her while she was begging for more. In her sexual fantasy Naruto got off from her and told her to get on her knees and she comply. Naruto stroke his cock releasing his cum all over her face and she gladly took the hot thick fluid in her mouth. She swallowed it with so much pride she was beyond happy that she swallowed his seed. Sakura finally reached her limit as she continued rubbing her clit while playing with her breast ready to have a big orgasm.

"Ooohhhh Naruto-kun!!!"

She moaned as she felt a huge wave of her juices hitting her panties. She panted while smiling feeling the aftermath of her orgasm it was truly satisfying. Of course she was no fool she knew that the pleasurable feeling of having sex was better than this but she didn't have a choice but to do it solo. After a couple of minutes she strapped her bindings back and buttoned her blouse again. She gasped as she heard knocking on the door of the rest room.

"Haruno-san are you in there?!" the voice of one of the nurses was heard.

"Yes what's wrong?"

"Everyone is waiting were ready to begin the operation."

"I'll be right there!"

"All right" she left the office.

Sakura sighed in relief glad that she didn't arrived when she was in the middle of her solo act. She went to the sink to wash her hands, she also needed to change her underwear they were soaked wet with her love juice. Luckily she always brings an extra pair because it's not the first time she has relief her sexual need. She only kept thinking the only person who means everything to her and most precious person ever the tall blond knucklehead teammate and close friend of hers.

(Mission reception room Hokage tower)

A chunin handed down another report to Kakashi as he put the seal of the Hokage on the document making it official that the mission has been successful. He sighed after filling paperwork being seated in the reception room for almost the entire day was a pain in the ass. Yet he didn't minded since he took full responsibility when he became Hokage, he was just following the footsteps of the third and his teacher the fourth. A jounin entered the room handing him another mission report and once again he put the seal of the Hokage while sighing again. He really felt like reading the Itcha Itcha paradise series from the beginning that way he won't get so bore. Sometimes they weren't many missions to give and he had to stay in the room four fours giving a whole new meaning to the word boring. At least he wasn't alone next to him was Iruka. The chunin was helping the Hokage to choose the specific missions for this year's genin graduates.

He saw the door opening and Ebisu entered the room holding a mission report. He smiled seeing the jounin since his team has been doing more missions than usual.

"You're early than I expected Ebisu."

The jounin with sunglasses smiled at his comment" well you know my team they are a capable team destine to become one of the best in the leaf village."

Iruka smiled hearing remembering his former students" those three have come a long way since they were at the academy especially Konohamaru."

"Konohamaru-kun has been inspired by Naruto so he obviously wants to become the strongest ninja in the village he's also fighting for the position just like our hero. I believe that he will become someday."

Iruka chuckle" it's amazing how Naruto has given the people of Konoha so much hope while giving the courage to others like Konohamaru."

"I know Naruto-kun will become the seventh Hokage followed by Konohamaru-kun as the eight" replied Ebisu.

"I hope it's soon I don't think I'll be able to last as Hokage for another year" Kakashi said with a sigh.

"You're thinking in retiring already Kakashi?" asked Iruka.

"It's quite tempting being Hokage is tougher than I have imagined and I just simply don't see myself ruling as the Hokage in the next three years sorry but that's how I feel."

"How could you think like that Kakashi-san you're the leader of Konoha and the role model of every ninja in this village you're suppose to show everyone the great will of fire that the First Hokage showed?!" Ebisu said offended.

"Don't get too upset Ebisu I am happy being the Hokage it's just that soon I will have to retire because this job is quite tiring."

"I hope that's the case because I wouldn't be surprised if you want to retire because you want to read Jiraiya-sama's books" Iruka said with a smirk.

Ebisu sweat dropped at the comment of the chunin' I should it know Kakashi-san is so addictive to those books although is a good series.'

Kakashi scratched the back of his head" really I'm not going to retire because I want to continue reading his books being Hokage isn't my thing I'm still not use being called Hokage-sama."

"Kakashi!!"

The mask Hokage sweat dropped recognizing the owner of the voice' oh no it's him.'

The door to the room burst open revealing Maito Gai doing an impressive flying kick landing on the ground gracefully. Iruka and Ebisu sweat dropped at the lame stance of the taijutsu master however for Kakashi it was a bigger pain than being Hokage. Ever since he became Hokage Gai has been bothering him more often than before. Because he was the leader of Konoha Gai has finally found his true adversary to be an unstoppable and it was his right to always challenge him no matter what. From fighting to doing exercises or chores Gai will just challenge him in order to win and break victory record against the mask Hokage.

Kakashi sighed seeing Gai heading his way with his mission report' I hope he doesn't challenges me today.'

"Yosh Hokage-sama my great rival here's the mission report from my mission!"

Kakashi took the document while putting the seal of the Hokage" great job as always Gai"

"You can always count on me so are there anymore missions for me?" asked the green spandex jounin.

"No not yet but I will call you if I have an available mission."

"I see then my great rival I challenge you to an arm wrestling match!"

"I knew it' thought the mask Hokage with a sigh" I'm sorry Gai but I can't I'm busy."

"You turning down a challenge from your eternal rival and as the Hokage you should accept don't be so unyouthful Hokage-sama" replied Gai.

"Right now I can't Gai I'm always busy you should know that how about I challenge you another day."

"But right now I'm not busy how about if I change the challenge, how about a thumb wrestling match?!"

'I can't believe I'm hearing this. Those two will never change' Ebisu thought turning to Kakashi" Hokage-sama if you don't need me anymore I will be heading my way."

"Yes that will be all right thank you again Ebisu."

The jounin with sunglasses nodded before leaving in a cloud of smoke.

"So was it going to be Hokage-sama?!" Gai said expecting to hear a yes from his eternal rival.

Kakashi sighed he didn't have a choice if he refuse Gai will continue to bother him another day with the same thing. It was better to say yes so the taijutsu could leave hi be at least for the day.

He nodded" all right Gai we'll have the thumb wrestling match but after this you won't bother again for a while are we clear?"

Gai gave the nice guy pose" yosh I will Hokage-sama no let's begin the match!!"

Iruka chuckle at the sight watching two adults having a childish thumb wrestling match, suddenly the door to the room opened. The chunin gazed and smiled at the newcomers they were his former students from the academy and his favorite student. He smiled watching Naruto and Sasuke arriving at the reception desk waiting for their mission. He noticed that Sasuke looked happy it was probably because Kakashi was going to give him a mission that wasn't D rank. He was happy for the Uchiha over the years he has been showing positive signs that he wants to change and have a new beginning in the village. He also didn't had any anger and hostility towards him since he had every right to be after finding out the truth of the Uchiha massacre and Itachi's true intentions. Honestly he felt horrible for Sasuke learning the truth and he thought that his actions were justify but he still did wrong. He wanted to conform the Uchiha for the loss of his clan and family it reminded him when he lost his parents to the Kyuubi when it attacked the village at least he understood his pain a little.

"Hey Iruka sensei!" Naruto greeted.

"Hey Naruto and his to you too Sasuke" replied Iruka.

"Hey…" Sasuke said.

"What's going on here?" asked the blond jounin at Kakashi and Gai's thumb wrestling match.

"You know another match between Gai and Kakashi."

"No!!" shouted Gai as he was defeated by the mask Hokage.

"You lose Gai" Kakashi said.

"Yes I admit defeat but that doesn't mean I will give up my eternal rival you and I are destine to fight forever!!" Gai shouted with flames burning in his eyes.

However Kakashi didn't listened to him and he was checking some random documents" huh did you say something?"

"NOooooooooooo Kakashi why you always act so cool!!!" Gai shouted with tears in his eyes and a sunny beach scenery with a wave crashing appeared.

Naruto chuckle" they will never change.

'It gets lamer to see that' thought Sasuke obviously talking about Gai beach scenery.

"So you two are finally here" Kakashi said noticing the two ninjas" well we'll talk about the mission in my office Iruka are you done with the mission applications?"

"Yeah I am done with the genins mission so I will head back to the academy."

"I must make up for my lost Kakashi I will run five hundred miles around the village!" Gai said as he left the room in a flash.

Kakashi shook his head" anyway let's get going I will start explaining the mission as we arrived to the office."

They left the office following the mask Hokage walking the halls of the tower.

Naruto being inpatient as always was the first to speak" so Kakashi sensei what's this mission you have for Sasuke and me?"

"It's a little complicated" replied the mask Hokage.

"It must be that secretive if you can only tell us in your office" Sasuke said.

"You could say that it's kind of important too…"

"Really?" asked Naruto.

"In some way it is" replied Kakashi.

They finally reached the Hokage's office and he opened the door letting the two ninjas enter first before entering and closing the door behind them. He got seated on his desk with a bad feeling because they weren't going to like the mission whatsoever.

"All right about the mission?" Sasuke started with a small smile.

Kakashi noticed this with a raised eyebrow" you seem to be happy Sasuke."

Naruto grinned" that's because the teme is happy that he's finally taking a true mission rather than doing genin rank missions."

The Uchiha frowned although he was right he has been doing D rank mission for a year he only shrugged his shoulders" whatever I was bore and sick with those lame missions for someone with my skills."

Kakashi was smiling' if he only knew this isn't going to be easy to explain'

"Kakashi senei so tell us already about the mission" Naruto said.

"Huh oh yes the mission well you see how I can say this….the mission…" he didn't know how to say it or what will their reaction is going to be.

"What's wrong?" asked the blond jounin while Sasuke was also curious what was going on.

Kakashi sighed" this mission is a little complicated….it's about the wedding."

"Wedding are you talking about Kiba and Ayame's wedding in a couple of days?" asked the tall blond.

"Yes that one the mission is concentrated in the wedding."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow" you want us to infiltrate the wedding and still some valuable information or kill someone?" he said because he had no clue to why would they be given a mission about the wedding.

"Well the mission isn't exactly about the wedding but it has something to do with the wedding" replied the mask Hokage.

Naruto sweat dropped at his comment" Kakashi sensei you're not making any sense."

Sasuke nodded in agreement and by now he was getting annoyed wanting to know the mission already.

"All right I will get to the point the mission is about tonight's bachelor party."

"The bachelor party what kinds of mission are we getting that have to do about that party?" asked the blond jounin.

"You see the ladies for the upcoming bachelor party needs some entertainment but I already check the entire village and there isn't a place that gives those kinds of services. So I have decided to get some help for the entertainment and you two are the perfect candidates."

He sweat dropped seeing their reactions 'oh boy here we go.'

After Kakashi finished explaining their mission both Naruto and Sasuke stood shocked and stun. Both have their eyes as wide as saucers thinking that maybe they have heard completely wrong. They knew what he was talking about when he said entertainment for the ladies at their bachelor party. Instead of being Naruto the one to yell at Kakashi for giving them such an inappropriate mission it was Sasuke the one who went to the mask Hokage's face with an upset look while his whole face was flushed with embarrassment.

"I must be having a freaking nightmare did I just heard you saying that you gave us a mission to go to the women's bachelor party dress as male strippers?!!"

Kakashi got up from his desk feeling a little scare at the Uchiha's outburst" easy calm down Sasuke…"

"Calm down I can't are you crazy!!! You want us to go to a bachelor party and get naked to a bunch of horny women you call that a mission?!!"

'It sounds a little cool' thought Naruto with a grin imagining himself dancing showing his muscular body while the women are going crazy having tons of nosebleeds' its cool.'

"I know it's not the mission you've been expecting but I did volunteer to help the women get their entertainment I promise Ayame giving my word as Hokage."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this I won't take this mission" Sasuke said with a frown.

"Sasuke you must it's a direct order from the Hokage" Naruto said.

"Naruto's right you two are the only ones who I can trust with this mission, as the Hokage I order you two to go the bachelor party and provide the entertainment for the ladies."

Sasuke was still frowning' there he goes again using his title to order us around.'

Naruto put his hand on the Uchiha's shoulder" cheer up Sasuke it won't be so bad."

"How would you feel if you have to get naked to a bunch of sex starve women?!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head" I guess when you put it like that it's not right at all."

"Of course it's not right think about it wouldn't it be embarrassing in front of those kind of women especially if Hinata was part of them?" asked the Uchiha.

Naruto stood quiet thinking about his girlfriend however the only image that came into his mind was if Sakura was part of the group of horny women he blushed crimson" I guess I will be very embarrass."

"You see Kakashi Naruto agrees with me were not doing this mission, you can find yourself another person to do this because we're not interested."

Kakashi sighed" I understand you two for not doing this but sometimes as ninjas you're bound to go undercover missions and this is one of them. Also I will give you two special offers if you do this mission."

This got the attention of Naruto" what kind of special offers?"

The mask Hokage smiled" Naruto if you do this mission I will pay for all the ramen you can eat for one year."

"Deal!!" Naruto shouted in a heartbeat.

"What dobe!!" Sasuke was not happy with his friends' decision" Kakashi paying for all the ramen I can eat isn't going to convince me to do this mission especially since I'm not a ramen craving maniac like Naruto so you can forget about it!"

"Hey!" Naruto felt offended by the Uchiha's comment' I'm not that obsessed with ramen…nah who am I kidding I'm crazy for ramen.'

"Sasuke if you do this mission you're completely off the hook from your sentence and I will have a talk with the council to give you back the rights of the Uchiha clan and regain you position as the heir of the clan" Kakashi said still smiling.

"Tempting but not good enough you'll have to do better than that" Sasuke replied with a frown.

"How about I will let you take higher rank missions and you will never do another D rank mission."

Sasuke stood quiet his brain do the thinking. In truth he was really bore of doing crappy missions that are meant for twelve year old genins when he was nineteen. He really wanted to have a better mission when he had to leave the village and something more challenging than painting fences and fetching the fire lords' wife hellish cat. He ran his hand through his dark hair right now he just wanted to get away from the silly missions and do a real one where he tests his superior skills as a ninja.

He finally sighed in defeat while gazing at Naruto" are you going to accept this mission?"

"Sasuke I don't like it any better than you but this is a mission and Kakashi sensei has ordered us to do it" his replied wasn't a happy one.

"Fine…..we'll do it…." he mumbled looking annoyed at the blond jounin' Naruto you're only doing this because of the ramen.'

Kakashi smiled" good I'm glad to hear that no don't worry the mission won't get that etreme meaning that you won't have to get completely naked during the show."

"Well that's good because I wasn't planning in getting naked in front all those crazy women" the Uchiha replied.

"The same goes for me" Naruto replied.

"Also you two will be wearing masks so the ladies won't recognize you I don't want to cause a commotion at the party" Kakashi said with a sweat dropped' I don't want to get in trouble if they find out I hired two Konoha ninjas to be strippers.'

"That's good too I just hope you fulfill your end of the bargain Kakashi sensei" Naruto grinning.

"Right I will pay for the ramen you eat for a year."

'This is a great I won't have to waste money eating ramen for a whole year' thought the smirking Naruto.

"And you better be keep your word in giving me real missions" Sasuke replied.

"Don't worry about that I will make sure you never get another D rank mission ever again" the mask Hokage smiled.

Sasuke sighed he was please but he was still unsure in doing the mission" is there something else?"

"Yes" Kakashi took a small paper from his coat pocket" go to this address it's a store with the right clothing you two will need for the mission."

"Striper clothes great" mumble Sasuke with a frown.

"At least we know where to find the right clothing, hey Kakashi sensei one question about the bachelor party will everyone be there?" Naruto finished with a soft gulp.

"If you mean by if Sakura and Hinata as everyone yes they will attend the party."

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt like shrinking to the size of a flea from the embarrassment because of the fact that he will have to strip in front of the pink haired medic nin and girlfriend.

'Will I be able to go through with this?' thought the nervous blond.

Sasuke noticed his best friends' look before smirking' look like I'm not the only one who's feeling very uncomfortable with this mission.'

"That will be all you two the women's bachelor party will be tonight at Ino's house make sure you arrive on time."

"Don't worry Kakashi sensei we're not like you" Naruto replied with a grin while Sasuke chuckle at his comment.

"Funny" replied the mask Hokage with a hint of humor.

"But wait Kakashi sensei what about the men's bachelor party?" replied the blond jounin.

"Why do you ask don't tell me you two are going there?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head while the Uchiha pointed his thumb at him" he's the one who wanted to go."

"Why am I not surprise?" asked Kakashi with a grin behind his mask.

"Yeah yeah well anyway about the men's party is there going to be a female entertainer?"

"Don't worry about that I already have someone who volunteered for the job" Kakashi smiled' Anko didn't hesitated when I asked her.'

"Okay then I guess we'll see you later" Naruto said before they left the office.

Once they were gone Kakashi pulled out a couple of sheets from his desk drawer and he picked up a brush to resumed his job or perhaps it wasn't anything related to his job as Hokage.

'Let's see…..I think I will continue writing my future Itcha Itcha series book.'

Naruto and Sasuke were walking the halls of the Hokage tower with unhappy faces or there were more of embarrassment. The thought of them dancing while removing their clothes in front of a group of horny women wasn't pleasant at all, especially when among those women were going to be Sakura and Hinata. Naruto was trying not blush at the embarrassing sight he knew if Sakura saw him almost to the point of getting naked she will beat the living crap out of him. As for his girlfriend Hinata will end up fainting with a nose bleed even if she has already seen what he has to offer in the package department. It was still a very embarrassing experience. For once Sasuke wanted to fetch the cat from hell Tora rather than striping to a bunch of sex hungry women. Any D rank mission would be fin to him as long as he didn't have to do this one. Naruto was in the same boat he would do any mission but the one the mask Hokage has giving them.

"Kakashi sensei really over did it giving us this mission didn't he?" Naruto said feeling annoyed.

"Hn…." Sasuke replied annoyed too.

"I mean what the heck is he doing making us do something like that, for crying out loud were ninjas not freaking stripers!"

"Hn…"

"And also it's not right making us dance to a bunch of women just so they can drool while we take off our clothes!"

"Hn…"

"But I…..hey Sasuke what the heck is wrong with you all you've been saying is hn?"

"Hn…"

"Teme!!" shouted the annoyed Naruto.

"Sorry I'm very annoyed because of the mission you know I'd rather be a traitor than a striper this is not why I'm a ninja of Konoha."

"I know what you mean but hey look at the bright side I get a limited pay of ramen for a whole year thanks to Kakashi sensei and you will start getting higher rank missions so doing this mission will have a effect on us."

"Not quite it will leave a bad effect on us you're forgetting that the chances of us sleeping with one of those horny women are very high" the Uchiha wasn't happy since he didn't like the idea of having sex with a woman he doesn't even know.

The blond jounin stood quiet hearing before he gave a grin that resembles Jiraiya with a small blush" really….that will be nice I will finally lose my virginity."

Sasuke gave his friend a shocking look while the tall blond defended himself" now don't get me wrong Sasuke I am not going to sleep with a complete stranger I just think the idea is kind of cool of getting laid so easily…." He gave a goofy grin because he was embarrassed.

"It's not that it's not my problem what you do in your life even if you cheat on Hinata. I am a little surprise to find out that you know….you and Hinata you guys haven't been intimate."

Naruto blinked before smiling" yeah I guess it hasn't occurred to me I haven't realized how long it's been since we got together."

"So you haven't been thinking in been intimate with her?" asked the Uchiha although he didn't know why he asked the question.

"Um….I guess I haven't I've been happy with Hinata-chan so much that the thought never crossed my mind" he gave a goofy smile although that deep inside he was uncomfortable like he was lying because of all of the sexual dreams he has been having with a certain pink haired medic nin for years.

Sasuke nodded at least he was convinced by his answer although he thought it was bit dumb and farfetched. Somehow he felt a little relief and happy that Naruto hasn't been intimate with the Hyuga heiress and he didn't know why because it wasn't his business to know about their personal relationship. Thinking about Hinata he remembered what happened a few days ago at the restaurant before looking back at the blond jounin.

"So how is Hinata feeling?"

"Huh what do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"I'm talking about how is Hinata feeling after what happened at the restaurant?"

The blond jounin stood quiet remembering the night at the restaurant and how he almost her screw up on that day. He was about to make a terrible mistake he was about to kiss his closest friend and teammate right in front of his girlfriends' face. Yet he felt like he really wanted to go through with it and taste the pink haired beauty's lips at least once. He sighed while gazing back at the Uchiha, he wasn't happy the fact that he almost try to kiss his best friends' girlfriend. He wasn't happy with the fact that he almost betrayed his best friend by kissing his girlfriend but he was quite shocked that the Uchiha was not upset with him for his act.

He gave him a faint smile" Hinata-chan is fine after what happened I managed to catch up to her and we talked, we eventually sort things out so everything is all right."

"I see…." he was happy although he didn't smile.

"Look Sasuke I'm sorry for what I did I don't know what happened I…."

"It's all right nothing happened at all" his replied was calm with no hint of anger.

"What are you talking about Sasuke I almost kissed Sakura-chan?!!"

"But you didn't…"

"But I almost did I can't believe you're not angry at me for almost kissing your girlfriend, if you want to beat me then go ahead and do it I won't fight back honest!!"

Sasuke growled" would you stop whining I said I'm not angry with you so shut up already!"

Naruto stopped walking before gazing back at him" I'm really am sorry for doing that Sasuke….I almost betray you as my best friend. I almost crush your trust in me."

The Uchiha sighed in annoyance" Naruto you have never betray me you were always a true friend, unlike me who has betray you plenty of times…"

"Huh"

"You know the valley of the end chidori on your chest, joinin Orochimaru getting power from him. Trying to kill you after we met in three years, joining Akatsuki capturing the eight tails causing a possible war between Konoha and cloud blah blah yata yata all of that…"

Naruto smiled" hey I don't blame you for doing all of those things you have every right to do what you did even if it was still wrong, fear leads to hatred and hatred leads to revenge which leads to war and it leads to sacrifice and so and on. The never ending circle of hatred continues on and on that's what Nagato taught me and that's why I'm trying to find the answer I'm looking."

"Peace…." replied Sasuke he thought that it sounded impossible to achieve.

"Yeah I don't care how long it takes me I will find peace both pervy sage and Nagato wanted me to find the answer although I thought it was going to be easy, I guess I was wrong."

"If you can find the answer then perhaps I will find a way for me to get rid of the hatred I feel for Konoha, I still haven't forgiven them for what happened to Itachi and the Uchiha clan…."

"You're here and you have been trying to fit in with everyone that's a good start. You're trying to change into the old Sasuke by getting rid of the hatred in your heart, I'm glad that you're back teme" Naruto smiled.

Sasuke chuckle" you're one of the few people who is actually glad to see me while the rest wants me dead for my treason."

"They will change their minds about you eventually Sasuke just don't let them get to you. I used to be hated and ignored but I didn't let that get to me I found a way by not letting their glares and actions get me down, I always thought I was going to make something of myself by becoming the best of the best. That's why I decided to become Hokage it was the only way for me to get recognized and respected by the village."

"It's funny because you already earned respect of the village and there's no need for you to try and become Hokage" replied the Uchiha.

"Just because of that it doesn't mean I'm going to give up on my dream I will become Hokage believe it!"

Sasuke chuckle before they left the Hokage tower heading into the streets of the village.

"By the way Sasuke how is Sakura-chan?"

"She's fine…"

"I'm talking about what happened at the restaurant when I left after Hinata-chan…"

"Oh….that like I said she's fine."

"Are you sure she didn't looked fine when I saw her" the blonds' replied was full of concern.

"She's doing well I talked to her after you left don't get too worry though."

"I can't believe Sakura-chan was about to accept my kiss you know I actually thought I was dreaming, she didn't even try to punch me for doing that just like you. I kind of expected you were going to hit me after I did that it just doesn't feel right."

"I told you its okay" was Sasuke's annoyed reply' besides Sakura had no intention in hitting you that night, but since you're so dense you don't know the truth.'

Naruto smiled" I'm glad Sakura-chan is fine" his cerulean eyes softened thinking of the pink haired kunoichi' I will have to apologize to her later.'

Sasuke didn't replied he was only thinking about his girlfriend knowing that she was anything but fine and he wasn't the only one who knew the truth, just like he found out last night at his house.

_Sasuke heard a knock on his front door before heading there and answering it. When he opened the door he was surprise to see Ino wearing her former purple attire._

"_Ino…hey…"_

_The Yamanaka gave a neutral smile she was still getting use to get along with him" hey…can I come in?"_

"_Sure…"_

_He let her entered before she faced him again with a face that meant business._

"_You know I don't mind that you took your time to visit me, but why are you here?"_

"_I need to talk to you and its important…..it's about Sakura…"_

"_What about her?"_

"_First of all I need to know about you guys and I hope you can answer me honestly Sasuke."_

"_Sure I guess…." the Uchiha was still confused._

_The Yamanaka took a deep breath since they were going to talk about a personal topic" are you guys together in a relationship?"_

"_Yes…." was his answer' supposedly' he added mentally._

"_Okay then do you love Sakura?"_

"_I care about her a lot she's important to me and……" Sasuke tried to find the words to say._

"_And?"_

"_Well she's my dear friend…." he sweats dropped at his mistake' damn I screw up.'_

"_Friend…" Ino was now smirking in amusement" she's supposed to be your girlfriend Sasuke I don't think that's how you supposed to feel about someone so close to you. Then again if she's a good friend to you"_

"_Sakura is precious to me I love her" his replied was honest._

"_Do you love her romantically?"_

_The Uchiha stood quiet there was no place to run he had to come clean and besides it seems Ino already knew the truth. After Naruto Ino was the person who knew Sakura too well since she knew her when they were kids, he finally sighed about to tell her the façade of their relationship._

_Sasuke sighed" you probably already know Ino you don't need me to confirm it."_

_The Yamanaka chuckle at his comment" you're right I knew it I knew it all along, your relationship is as fake as a genjutsu so all this time you guys have been three years together it was all just a fake act."_

"_It's true but don't get me wrong I was happy being with Sakura she's one of the few people who really care for me and didn't care of my treachery she, Naruto and Kakashi are precious to me. I would never abandon Sakura when she needs me the most…."_

_Ino smiled at his comment' I guess he really has change maybe I have misjudge him after all, he's really trying hard to be a better person but he's still has ways to go if he wants to be trusted again.' _

"_At least I know that you care for her but I don't understand why would you want Sakura to be your girlfriend if you don't love her like that?"_

"_It wasn't my idea of hooking up it was Sakura's I wasn't ready to be in a committed relationship and till these day I'm not." _

_Ino was getting more confused by the minute" I don't understand why would Sakura asked you to be your girlfriend when she doesn't like you either?"_

_The Uchiha's eyes lowered to the ground" it's because she knows that it's the only way to make him happy…"_

"_Him?" the Yamanaka raised an eyebrow before she realized who he was talking about" him….Naruto?"_

"_Yeah if she gets together with me, Sakura knows that Naruto will be happy for her because she knows very well that the only thing that matters to the dobe is her happiness that's why she's with me. Sakura is also happy for him because he's with Hinata and she knows he's happy that's the only thing that matters to her."_

_Ino couldn't believe what she was hearing" this can't be happening….but that's not right this is all just a fake relationship, what you guys have is a strong friendship nothing more there's only one person Sakura loves and it's not you Sasuke!!" _

_The Uchiha bit his lip still gazing at the ground" I know…."_

_Ino's eyes widened" then….you know the truth about Sakura….you know that she's hurting?"_

_Sasuke nodded" I do…"_

_The Yamanaka growled" then why haven't you done a single thing to stop her pain, you just told me that she's precious to you and you care for her a lot. Then why haven't you tell the truth to Naruto?!"_

_Sasuke finally looked at her with some anger" don't you think I know that of course I wanted to tell the dobe about this, I know the pain she's been feeling but there's nothing I can do…"_

"_Why not?!" shouted Ino._

"_Because Sakura told me not to interfere, she told me that she wants things to stay the way they are she only wants Naruto to be happy with Hinata she….she doesn't care about herself."_

"_You mean she doesn't care about her own happiness at all?!"_

"_I've tried talking to her a couple of times but she didn't listen to me she doesn't care about her own feelings…"_

_Ino rubbed her forehead with both her hands hoping she didn't get a headache from all of this" I can't believe I'm hearing this, so it's all right that Naruto is all happy with Hinata and she suffers forever!"_

"_That's what she thinks anyway I know how you feel this whole thing really annoys me."_

"_You know what will happen if Naruto finds out he's not going to let this continue any longer especially when Sakura is suffering, he won't sit back and watch her continue to live her life with pain." _

"_I know but like I told you I tried but there's nothing I can do Sakura has made up her mind, she doesn't want to ruin Naruto and Hinata's relationship and she has told me clearly not to say a word about it." _

_The Yamanaka sighed" how long has this been going on?" _

"_Three years…." he replied softly loud enough for her to hear._

"_What?!!" Ino was shocked" three years!!" _

"_Shhh Ino not so loud it's late…"_

_The Yamanaka was trying to compose herself from the shock but she couldn't" you're telling me that Sakura has been hurting for the past three years, she's been in pain because she loves Naruto and he's already together with Hinata for three years!!"_

_The Uchiha only nodded" I care about Sakura but she told me to stay out of this and that's what I've been doing…."_

_Ino shook her head feeling sorry for her best friend" this is not right….what she's been doing it's all wrong how could she even do this…..if she's been loving Naruto for this long didn't she realized it sooner?"_

_Sasuke didn't said a word before he saw that the Yamanaka was staring at him seriously" Sasuke what else do you know about this?"_

_The Uchiha hesitated a little" n…nothing…that's all I know."_

"_You're lying you know don't you. Please I must know why did Sakura did this I know she's the reason why Naruto is with Hinata I mean he's crazy about Sakura he really likes her, well at least he used to…"_

"_Ino it will be best if you don't get involved in this…"_

"_Sorry but I'm already involved I'm not going to let Sakura continue like this."_

"_You'll be wasting your time you know how stubborn Sakura is she will tell you the same thing she told me."_

"_We'll see about that there's no way I'm going to watch my best friend suffer because she loves a man who's already taken…" _

"_What can you do Naruto loves Hinata the same thing goes for her you can't change that?"_

_Ino stood quiet before smiling" maybe your right but I still have to try, what about you Sasuke are you going to help me?"_

"_It's not that I don't want to help you but I'm not going to get involved in this besides I kind of gave my word to Sakura to stay away from this sorry Ino…"_

"_That's all right at least I know that you care for Sakura. There's another reason why I came here I decided to give you a second chance."_

"_A second chance?" the Uchiha asked while raising an eyebrow._

_Ino nodded" I didn't trusted you before and it was hard for me to even talk to you or being near you, but now after talking to you I finally made up my mind that I want to give you a second chance. So what do you say Sasuke friends?" she offered her hand._

_Sasuke smirked before taking her hand in a hand shake sealing the deal" friends…"_

_Ino smiled as she broke the handshake" good well I better get going bye."_

_She left the house before waving at him and he chuckle' oh well that's one down in gaining my trust and respect back only a million people to go.'_

"Sasuke….hey Sasuke!!!" Naruto shouted as they stopped walking the streets of the village.

"Hn…what?" the Uchiha snapped from his daze

"You didn't hear what I tell you were going to that store Kakashi sensei told us to buy the special clothes for the mission."

Sasuke sighed in annoyance" right….let's get going the sooner we do this the better."

"Right!"

(Yakiniku's Q bbq restaurant)

Team Asuma were having one of their great meals in their favorite bbq restaurant which it was also Chouji's favorite restaurant. Chouji was happily munching on the bbq pork from the grill table while Ino was happily giving him the food. They were just having a regular get together as a team. Ever since Asuma died the members of the former team ten have become closer than ever and they have formed a strong bond thanks to their diseased teacher. They have also decided to take care of his son Hiruen along with her mother Kurenai who has settle down now enjoying the life of a civilian since she quit her life as a Konoha kunoichi. The team basically to help her with the three year old boy when it comes to buying diapers or doing some groceries, Kurenai couldn't be happier to have the team helping her. Today was one of those days were just enjoying the food and each other's company as a team and friends.

Ino grabbed a piece of bbq pork with her chopsticks" open wide Chouji dear here comes the Yamanaka train ready to depart."

Chouji ate the pork smiling while picking his own piece" open wide Ino the Akamachi train is ready to depart too."

The Yamanaka ate the pork while they continued to enjoy the food. Shikamaru had to smile at his two teammates they have become so close in the past years. They will always do the same thing when it comes to eating at Yakiniku's. Chouji will offer her food and Ino will do the same thing, they will also start cleaning each other with opposite's napkins. Even he had to agree that they make a cute couple, yet he couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He had to envy Chouji for having a girlfriend because sometimes he felt lonely. And to think he used to believe that women were troublesome and men were better off without them, he was truly wrong and blamed himself for being so childish. Now here he was sad because he missed a certain sand kunoichi who stole his heart and at the same time broke it.

Once again the lazy jounin started thinking about his ex girlfriend Temari. They had a one year relationship and it was probably the best year he had in his entire life, he love being with the sand kunoichi and he actually loves her very much. But the happiness didn't last until one day when she told him that it was over between them. The painful blow he took from his heart that day was horrible and till this very day he's still feeling it. Nevertheless he tried to move on with his life still bringing his services to Konoha. But it was impossible to forget her, she was always on his mind and he will always think the same thing what a troublesome life. He was too caught up in his thinking that he didn't realized Ino and Chouji gazing at him with concern in their faces, which by now they were done eating the bbq pork.

"You okay Shikamaru?" asked Chouji.

"Hmm yeah…"

"You sure you've been awfully too quiet" Ino said.

"I'm fine I'm just feeling bore that's all" he yawned of course he was hiding the real reason behind his slight depression.

"Well you're always feeling bore" Chouji said with a chuckle followed by his girlfriend.

"Yeah but today is different I don't know why though."

"You really need a hobby besides watching clouds before you die of boredom" Ino said with a smirk.

"After watching the clouds chogi is the best hobby there is" replied the Nara.

"Then how about we play after we finished eating?" asked the Akamichi.

"I guess that sounds nice" Shikamaru smiled feeling better at least playing some of his favorite strategy game with his best friend will help him forget about a certain sand kunoichi.

Chouji smiled before Ino gazed back at him with a frown" Chouji what do you after we finish eating we already finished eating?"

"Um…can I eat seconds?"

"No you will pass your limit!" replied the Yamanaka.

Shikamaru smiled at his two friends he was no longer feeling down he felt like today it was going to be a good day for him, or maybe he spoke a little too soon.

Suddenly Ino's eyes widened seeing a familiar figure entering the restaurant and she knew it wasn't going to be good. Chouji saw her expression and once he looked where she was looking he was shocked too.

Shikamaru obviously noticed their reactions" what's wrong with you two?"

"Hey guys!"

Shikamaru's eyes widened recognizing the owner of the voice. He regretted thinking that today was going to be a good day for him instead it has become his worst and most troublesome day ever. There was no need to turn around although he wanted to he really wanted to see her face again. He slowly turned around only to be met by a pair of beautiful green orbs. He recognized those eyes anywhere and he would love to stare into those lovely eyes forever. He only kept his gazed at the beautiful woman who was staring at him with some pain and sorrow in her eyes. For Shikamaru it was ironic to be looking at his ex girlfriend Temari, he should feel upset but instead he felt happy to see her again. Yet he couldn't shake the feeling of hurt and anger away from his system as he gazes at the twenty two year old sand kunoichi.

Temari was wearing a fish net shirt with short sleeves followed by a red vest and a white chest plate. A tight short skirt with fish net stalking and black boot style sandals. She was wearing a pair of black fingerless gloves, her large fan was strapped on her back as she has always had it before and she was wearing her hidden sand head band on her forehead as usual. She still had her blond hair tied in four short pony tails since it was her favorite hair style, because of her long hair she will always keep her hairstyle because it won't bother her when she's fighting or doing a mission. She felt a lot of pain as she was staring at her ex boyfriend. She admitted that Shikamaru was lazy but he was a wonderful boyfriend and she has enjoyed his company in the one year they had their relationship. She felt sorry to break up with him but she didn't have a choice although deep in her heart she was overjoyed to see him again in a while. She was always a strong kunoichi and kept her emotions in check making sure she didn't shed a tear in front of the lazy jounin.

Ino and Chouji were keeping their eyes on their friend who was only gazing at Temari with a neutral look. Neither of them knew what was going inside of his head although they had the feeling that it wasn't happy thoughts meeting with his ex girlfriend. However they kept their guard up just in case something happens, the last thing they wanted is for any of them to form a scene in front of everyone in the restaurant.

Temari managed to gave the Nara a cordial smile" hi lazy bones" she smiled at the nickname she has come up to give him because of his personality.

"Hey…." Shikamaru's only replied not taking his eyes off her.

Ino tried to keep the environment nice and cool" hi Temari glad to see that you're finally here."

The sand kunoichi finally gazed at the Yamanaka trying not to make eye contact with her ex boyfriend smiling" I could have gotten here a couple days ago but it only took me a day to arrive at Konoha. It's all thanks to the road that the Hokage build because of the negotiation with Gaara in creating a short cut between Suna and Konoha now we won't have to take the long way to get to an ally village."

"Glad you could be here would you like some bbq pork, unfortunately there isn't any more" Chouji said while looking at his girlfriend.

"Nice try Chouji dear but you won't be eating again you reached your limit" Ino replied with a smirk.

The Akamichi pouted like a kid because he wanted to eat another bite while Ino was smirking in victory.

Temari smiled at the couple before noticing an empty seat next to Shikamaru. At first she knew it wasn't right to sit next to her ex but she really wanted to be by his side she has missed him a lot. However once she got seated next to him Shikamaru immediately got up ready to leave, it only caused the sand kunoichi to feel hurt at his hostility act.

"Well I'm leaving I'll see you guys later" Shikamaru left the table not sending any glances to Temari.

Ino and Chouji sighed at the sight it didn't surprise them he was going to act like this.

'I told Temari to show up thirty minutes later once the guys left so we can be alone, she must have come early because she wanted to see Shikamaru' thought Ino.

Temari followed him out of the restaurant and into the streets" Shikamaru wait!"

The Nara was a couple of steps away from her because he was in a hurry he wanted to get away from her he sighed" what do you want?"

Temari walked until she was next to him" can we just have a nice conversation as friends?"

"I don't know do you?" he finally gazed at her anger was clearly written in his dark eyes" because you wanted to make sure you didn't see my face again when you dumped me. You were always a troublesome woman but it didn't bother me at all, I always did my best to make you happy and make sure you had a good time."

The Suna jounin was holding her emotions gazing into his eyes she knew he was still hurt about their break up she took some of her strength for her next words" I am sorry you feel that way but we couldn't continue with our relationship, I didn't meant to break up with you but it was the only plan which it was the right thing to do."

"Your plan failed miserably it was the wrong thing to do, I wasn't happy that you told me it's over for us were through let's just be friends. Instead of thinking for a good plan you only chose the most obvious one which it's the worst plan of all, the old fashioned break up."

Temari lowered her gaze so he didn't see the small tear that fell from her left cheek" you know very well why I did it?"

"Yeah you have problems with raveling big deal you're here now aren't you?" Shikamaru spat.

Temari growled as she met his gaze once again anger flaring in her green eyes" I couldn't keep on traveling from Suna to Konoha every single day just to be with you. Even if there's a new short cut road to the leaf village, I am a ninja of the hidden sand village and my services to my village and the Kazekage are my top priorities before a personal relationship I'm sorry but that's how I feel. It's true that I was pissed with breaking up with you but I didn't have a choice, I didn't care if I have to always travel to Konoha but it wasn't that I was so troubled."

"I'm always busy and it's hard for me to make any plans to come to Konoha, I also have lots of missions I have my own squad to take care and I'm also the battle strategist for the Kazekage. I shouldn't even be here in the first place, right now I should be preparing the mission reports to Gaara and I put one of my subordinates to do it for me and that's my job!"

"Do you even know what I had to do to convince Gaara to come here I told him that the Hokage summoned me for negotiations in marketing and I'm here as a Suna's representative. You see I lied to Gaara to come here and if he ever finds out the truth he can strip me off my rank and he can even imprisoned me for false testimony. I came here because I missed everyone and that includes you, but I'm also here because of Ayame's bachelor party and her wedding."

Shikamaru felt relief and happy to hear her words until he heard the part that she came for the bachelor party and the wedding he sighed turning her back to her" you're as troublesome as ever now I know how much you missed me go and attend the bachelor party and the wedding I don't care."

"Shikamaru I…." Temari started.

The Nara cut her off" I'm out of here just don't talk to me again you wanted to end our relationship and you succeeded now don't enter my life ever again…."

Temari watched him leaving before he took a cigarette and lit it with Asuma's lighter he started smoking until he was far away vanishing with the crowd of people. She tried to hold her emotions but she failed as a couple of tears were falling from her green eyes, anger and frustration fell on her as her meeting with her ex turned all wrong not quite what she was expecting. Yet she felt a huge pain on her heart like there was a big hole filled with sorrow that will keep on eating her like a sickness.

'Lazy bum….the main reason I came to Konoha is because I wanted to see you again I really missed you.'

(Time skip market district)

Two regular Konoha civilians left a shop that was called" erotic boutique" they were holding shopping bags obviously they just bought some clothing from the department store. They walked through the crowds until they reached a corner which was empty and safe from the villagers. Once they made sure that no one was around they vanished in a cloud of smoke and they were replaced by Naruto and Sasuke. Both were panting after walking so long to get to the shop not to mention the adrenaline of rushing in to buy whatever is they wanted to buy in the erotic shop.

Naruto sighed in relief" well that's one problem out of the way."

"I still can't believe I'm doing this, I must be insane to actually do this" Sasuke said between breaths.

"This is the worst mission I could ever had I would do anything except this" the blond jounin replied.

"I'd rather fight the eight tails again than doing this so called mission."

"Yeah I would rather fight Akatsuki than doing this too" Naruto gave a grin before checking in his shopping bag" so what did you bought?"

"What do you mean what I bought were going to be freaking stripers for crying out loud what do you think I bought?"

"I guess I got curious I bought something that the ladies will like"

"Knowing you it must orange" Sasuke grinned.

"Yup you know me too well but anyway I got this…."

"Naruto I don't want to know a thing what you bought because I could care less I just want to get this over with already."

"I know how you feel Sasuke all we have to do is dance to the ladies right and there and before we know it our services will be done."

"Kakashi told us that we have exactly two hours to fulfill the mission that's the time we will be dancing I still think it's too long."

"I hope we do this mission already I don't if I'll be able to go through with this."

Sasuke grinned" what's wrong is the great hero of Konoha getting cold feet?"

The blond jounin frowned at his comment" no that's not it but everyone will be there Hinata-chan and even Sakura-chan so how come you're not nervous that Sakura-chan will be there too?"

"I'm already uncomfortable with this and I wish there was another mission available than this, hell I'd rather chase down Tora than doing this."

"It will be one of those horrible experiences you want to forget for the rest of your life" Naruto replied with a sigh" like the kiss we had back at the academy.

Sasuke frowned" thanks for bringing that horrible memory back just when I had completely erase it from my mind."

"Sorry I didn't mean it" the blond jounin scratched the back of his head.

Sasuke didn't answer until his eyes widened noticing someone heading their way. He was ready to freak out as he quickly tried to hide his shopping bag with his outfit for tonight's mission.

"What's wrong?" Naruto obviously noticed his expression.

When gazed at the direction like Sasuke he was about to freak out. Hinata was heading their way smiling as she saw her boyfriend. Naruto was trying hard to hide the shopping bag so she didn't saw it but it was too late.

Hinata gave him hug" Naruto-kun I finally found you!"

"Um….yeah Hinata-chan you sure did…." the blond was trying to keep a smile.

The Hyuga heiress gazed to see Sasuke who was only gazing at her she gave him a smile" hi Sasuke-kun!"

"Hey…"

"Hinata-chan what's wrong why you came to me?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto-kun don't you remember you told me that we were going to Ichiraku's?"

The blond jounin blinked remembering that he did told her that they were going to his favorite ramen place he scratched the back of his head" yeah I did I'm sorry Hinata-chan I almost forgot."

"It's all right Naruto-kun."

That's when Hinata noticed that her boyfriend was holding some sort of bag behind his back and curiosity hit her like any other person would" Naruto-kun what's that bag you're holding?"

Naruto almost turned pale because he failed to hide the shopping bag while Sasuke was grinning in amusement at the sight.

"Um…this is….it's nothing Hinata-chan really…"

"Are you sure it looks like you bought something what is it?" the Hyuga heiress was getting curious.

"It's really nothing I swear" Naruto was getting nervous he knew he will be in big trouble if his girlfriend finds out about what he bought.

"Maybe you should show her Naruto" Sasuke was still grinning.

The blond only frowned at the Uchiha's comment while gazing back at his girlfriend" come on Hinata-chan let's go to Ichiraku's!"

"But the bag Naruto-kun?!"

"Come on already bye Sasuke!" Naruto took his girlfriend's hand leading her to the streets.

"Bye Sasuke-kun!" Hinata waved the Uchiha goodbye.

Sasuke took a glance at the leaving couple before heading back the other way of the street however he never noticed that Hinata has taken a quick glance at him before looking the other way with her boyfriend. While walking he was still thinking that this whole missing was a nightmare and right now he would do the most stupid lower rank mission ever as long as he doesn't do what he's about to do tonight.

'My worst mission ever and it's not a genin rank mission.'

(Time skip: evening at Naruto's apartment)

Naruto was the one that volunteered to make his home to be the place for the men's bachelor party. He grin feeling a little since it was his first bachelor party he was going to attend even if he wasn't the lucky bachelor. He has prepared the largest part of his apartment to be the center of the party and all of the fun ahead. He has also bought some refreshments like sodas, crackers, dango, and even small bowls of ramen. Of course to Naruto a party wasn't just a party without his favorite food, everything was set and it wouldn't be long before everyone arrives including the guest of honor. He was just wearing regular orange shirt with black pants and blue sandals. He took a bite from the snacks in the large table while tasting the great food.

'Yeah I really did one heck of a job in picking the best snacks from the village, yeah right like everyone else will be coming here for the food' he grinned like his diseased perverted teacher knowing about the tonight's entertainment .

He then heard a knock on the front door' yeah they're here time to begin this party.'

He went to the front and opened it revealing his friends. Shikamaru, Lee, Sasuke, Shino, Neji, Chouji, Sai, Kiba and Akamaru. Naruto couldn't be happier to see all of his friends before realizing that they were a couple of people missing.

"Hey guys where the rest of the group is?"

"Iruka sensei couldn't come you know he's always busy with stuff from the academy, Kakashi is also busy Hokage business and Yamato I don't know about him" Shikamaru replied.

"He told me he wasn't interested in coming that's all he told me" Sai said.

"First of all Sai what the hell are you doing here shouldn't you be in the girls bachelor party they have male strippers there?" Kiba said with a grin.

Both Naruto and Sasuke turned a little pale at the Inuzuka's comment imagining that Sai were at the women's bachelor party.

'No way I am NOT stripping off my clothes in front of Sai!' shouted mentally Naruto.

'No chance in hell' thought Sasuke.

"It's all right Kiba-san I want to be here with my friends" replied Sai.

"Whatever if you want to spend time with Sasuke that's fine with me"

Sasuke growled at his comment before Shikamaru went between them he didn't wanted to see another incident like the one at Ino's house.

"That's enough let's just forget about everything that has happened back at Ino's house" replied the Nara.

"I agree everyone come on in and Kiba keep your comments to yourself" Naruto said with a smile although he was upset that he was making fun of Sasuke to push him over the edge again, he was going to make sure that no one gives him a hard time again.

They entered the apartment until they arrived at the the large hall where Naruto prepared the feast. They smiled seeing the food looking very mouthwatering and quite refreshing at least Chouji it was.

"All right food!!"

Chouji started eating the food without mercy before everyone else tried to control him and his appetite. However Shikamaru was able to calm him with reminding him not to go overboard with the eating limit his girlfriend Ino has given him as a rule to their relationship. Soon everyone started eating while starting conversations while Sasuke was being his usual self not saying a word and trying to keep his distance. Although things weren't so bad since Neji hasn't said a word to him and Kiba was being his jerk self with him. Naruto was also keeping a close eye on the two ninja's comments and behavior with his friend he wasn't going to start another argument that will lead to a fight. It wasn't long before while they were eating Kiba since he was the big bachelor decided to bring a typical topic for fitting the party.

"Okay guys I just have to ask this question to everyone and you all better give me an honest answer" he grinned looking at the guys" if you guys didn't have girlfriends who would you rather have?"

"That question doesn't apply to me since I don't have a girlfriend" Shikamaru said feeling down because it reminded him of his past relationship with Temari.

"Oh I like this question I will obviously have Tenten she's my youthful love who will inspire my flame of youth to burn brighter than ever!!" Lee shouted in joy.

Everyone sweat dropped at his comment because it was a dumb answer and a bit lame.

"Lee Tenten is already your girlfriend" Neji replied.

"Yosh of course she's my girlfriend there is no other woman in Konoha I would rather have than Tenten!"

"Okay Lee you obviously failed in answering the question let's see who else wants to answer?" asked the Inuzuka.

"I really don't know Ino is the only girl I love there's no one else I would have I'm not the regular popular hunk" Chouji said.

"I really don't know what to say" Sai said.

"Of course you can't answer because I asked if you didn't have a girlfriend not if you didn't have a boyfriend" Kiba said with a sweat dropped.

"I don't have a girlfriend but there is someone I kind of interested" Shino said.

Everyone gasped in shocked at the Aburame's sudden response no one expected he was going to say such comment.

"No way Shino you like someone!" Naruto said shocked.

"Who is she?" asked Chouji.

"She's just a civilian who has her own garden I'm interested because she has quite the collection of insects" replied Shino.

"Congratulations Shino" Kiba said with a smirk.

"Have you asked her out yet?!" asked the happy Naruto.

"I will eventually I am a little nervous though."

"Oh the power of love triumphs once again it's so youthful!!" Lee said.

"Good for you Shino" Shikamaru said feeling happy for his friend.

"What about you Neji?" asked Kiba.

"I honestly haven't thought about such thing before there isn't anyone I am interested in" replied the Hyuga prodigy.

Everybody nodded understanding his point after all Neji wasn't the kind of person to be looking for someone he was married to his cousin Hanabi because of an arrange marriage by his uncle Hiashi.

Kiba grinned as he was staring at Sasuke" so what about you Sasuke?"

The Uchiha who has been silent the entire time since the party started didn't know how to reply. If he wasn't together with Sakura there was probably one girl on his mind but he didn't gave it too much thought.

"There isn't anyone I'm interested."

"Oh well if you say so" Kiba replied while smirking' Sai is available just in case.'

"I guess I'm the only one left" Naruto said.

"You don't have to answer the question Naruto because we already know your answer, if you weren't together with Hinata you were with Sakura" Kiba finished with a grin.

"That's a little hard to believe Kiba" Naruto replied with his fox grin although he was hiding his true feelings from everyone else like he has always done.

He has always known the truth Sakura loves Sasuke nothing will change that and he has accepted. But the painful truth was still too much for him to bare so he will do the only thing he always do to hide his pain, giving those fake smiles. Sasuke was gazing at his friend who had a far off expression while the rest of the group was wondering what was wrong with him. Although the Uchiha had a pretty good idea what was bothering him yet there was nothing he could do. But of course everyone knew that he used to love the pink haired medic nin a while back at least that's what they think.

"Hey Naruto!" Shikamaru said.

"Hmm what's wrong guys?" the blond jounin looked at the group.

"You pace out there you okay buddy?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah I'm fine" he replied with a smile.

"Are you sure Naruto-kun?" asked Lee.

"Yeah now Kiba I have a big surprise for you so if you'll excuse me I'll be right back" the blond left the hall heading into the corridor of his apartment.

"What kind of surprise does he has for you Kiba?" asked Shino.

"Beats me I hope it isn't ramen"

Sasuke was grinning but he stood quiet waiting for Naruto to arrive with the big surprise.

Naruto entered a room when a ten foot cake in white and pink frosting with the words "Congratulations Kiba" was written he grinned before coming closer to the big cake.

"Are you ready?"

"Just send me to the place and I will take over, bachelor boy will have a party he will never forget" a female voice said in a seductive tone.

'I feel sorry for Kiba' thought the blond jounin while chuckling.

He used a small cart to carry the large cake out of the room heading into the hall. When Naruto arrived at the hall with the cake everyone was quite surprised at the sight. Everyone had their eyes on the giant size cake Akamaru who was resting immediately got up wanting to taste the delicious cake.

Kiba was in awe at the size" whoa Naruto is that for me?!"

The blond jounin smirked pointing to the words written on the cake" what do you think buddy congratulations!"

"Thanks man it means a lot to me" replied Kiba.

"Congratulations Kiba" Shino said.

"Congratulations!!" Lee shouted.

"You deserve it" Neji said.

"Congratulations Kiba-san" Sai said.

"Thanks guys I really appreciate it" replied the Inuzuka.

Naruto grinned" well Kiba go ahead and get some cake you don't want it to get too cold." He gave him a knife.

"Sure thing I'm going to enjoy eating a piece of this."

Before Kiba went to take cut a piece of the tasty cake a snake emerged from the giant cake. Everyone gasped in shocked as they saw the snake wrapping its long and scaly body around the Inuzuka in a tight grip. Kiba tried to break free but the snake was too strong he felt like it was choking his life away.

"Hey what the hell Naruto is this your idea of some sort of sick joke!!"

"It's not my idea Kiba but it was an order from the Hokage."

"What do you mean?" asked the confused Inuzuka.

"It means that you're in big trouble young man" a seductive voice said.

Kiba gasped along with the rest of the males before the snake that was holding him vanished and was replaced by the most arousing and erotic sight ever. Kiba was now very close to a woman wearing a snake skin mask and her clothing made the men got nose bleed except for Sai since he was gay it didn't got his attention. It gave a whole new meaning to the word hot. She was wearing a thin top made of snake skin showing a sexy of cleavage formed of D cups breasts and a tight thong showing all her nice ass. She was also wearing a long snake skin boots. Kiba was blushing hard at the amazing exotic beauty before him while she was eyeing him like a hungry predator ready to devour her prey. At that time Naruto has taken a radio and put some smooth music to lighten the environment, and yet the others didn't care about the music because they were still staring at the sexy bare naked women before them.

Naruto was still grinning at the blushing Kiba" Kiba let me introduce you to the cobra queen she likes to toy with her meal before eating it enjoy your gift buddy."

"I……I….." Kiba was at a loss of words too stun to say anything at the arousing sight and for once he thought that he was making a mistake in marrying Ayame.

"Mmm…bachelor boy you're look quite delicious are you ready to party?" the cobra queen licked his cheek making him shiver in anticipation.

"Oh yeah ready as I will ever be"

The sexy striper unleashed a snake and used it to grabbed a nearby chair in the hall putting it next to the lucky bachelor" sit boy!"

Like a good obedient dog Kiba got seated on the chair and the snake striper straddle him up like she was ready to have sex with him. She started dancing moving her body to the rhythm of the music in a very sensual matter. Kiba was gulping already aroused at the beauty dancing in front of him and he wasn't the only one. Everyone in the room except for Sai and surprisingly Naruto who was just looking amused at the whole thing. Neji was trying to cool his head off from the hot sight the same with Chouji who was trying to eat to forget the arousal he was feeling. Shino was quiet as usual but he wasn't feeling comfortable right now, Sasuke was actually blushing while trying to think of something else but he failed miserably.

Lee shouted in pure horror at the sight shutting his eyes completely" aahhh….I can't see this indecent and unyouthful thing I will not betray my beloved Tenten!!"

"Don't be stupid Lee you can watch this it's the only party you're allowed to besides Tenten will be seeing something like this only it will be a guy" Shikamaru said while putting a cigarette on his mouth and lighting it with his lighter.

Watching the snake striper dancing only made him feel worse because he was only thinking about his ex girlfriend' damn that troublesome woman.'

While everyone was getting a little arouse at the sight the one who was feeling worst was the bachelor himself. Kiba gulped as the cobra queen continued her erotic dance what really was making him aroused was at the fact that she keep on grinding her hips against his it made him rise to the occasion as his member reacted. The snake striper who was obviously Anko was enjoying teasing her little prey a lot and she still have plenty of ideas before the real fun begins. It wasn't long before she reached her small top and removed it exposing her D cup breasts it only fueled Kiba's arousal before she started playing with her breasts. The snake striper moved her body sensually and seductively, she suddenly grabbed her thong and lifted up it was enough to show her pussy making the lucky bachelor's eyes widened as the size of dinner plates. The snake striper finally had enough of her teasing pleasing game and she was ready for the main event as she made Kiba get up from the chair. She grinned seeing the large tent that has formed in his pants she was going to enjoy this a lot.

"Let's go bachelor boy were going to finish this little session in another room" she licked her lips taking the poor victim Kiba like he was her dog on a leash.

"I already prepare the room oh and please don't turn it into a mess" Naruto said with a grin.

'Oh man don't tell me she's going to….were going to…..oh damn' thought the aroused Kiba' man I love bachelor parties no wonder they are celebrated only once!'

"That Kiba is really lucky" Chouji said watching the stripper taking the Inuzuka away from the room.

Naruto went next to the Uchiha" hey Sasuke it's time…"

Sasuke sighed" damn already…"

"Yup let's get going" replied the blond jounin.

"Hey where are you guys going?" asked Shikamaru seeing the two ninjas leaving.

"We have a mission" was Sasuke's replied before they left.

'A mission….at this hour?' thought the Nara.

(Time skip: on the way to Ino's house)

Naruto and Sasuke have changed from their regular clothing and they were now wearing ANBU uniforms. However the only difference was their mask were animal like and it was covering their whole face. Naruto's masks was colored blue with white whisker marks on his cheeks like the real ones on his cheeks while Sasuke's mask was colored black with red markings on the sides of the face. They were on their way to the ladies bachelor party at Ino's house and they were jumping the roof tops of the houses to get there on time as the party's entertainment.

"Hey Sasuke"

"What?"

"I've been thinking since were taking our role of being stripers don't you think that we should have names to identify us?"

The Uchiha sighed" we should we can't enter that party and tell them our real names I guess a cover up name is necessary got any ideas?"

"I do for tonight I will be captain hard."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow" why the hell are you giving yourself a name that has a lot of meaning in the perverted department?"

"Hey were supposed to be stripers so having a perverted name makes it more believable for the ladies don't you think?"

"Unfortunately you're right all right what my name should be?"

"For tonight you will be captain package" Naruto replied with a grin.

"What?!" Sasuke was glaring at him looking annoyed at the name.

"Trust me Sasuke the ladies will love the name it will only make them curious what you have to offer."

The Uchiha sighed again" fine whatever let's just do this and get this over with!" he shook his head' damn it I can't believe I'm actually doing this if there was a way to wake up from this nightmare.'

"Sure thing I want to finish this mission already."

"Naruto…"

Hmm…"

"If you tell anyone about this I swear I will kill you" the Uchiha replied in a serious tone.

"My lips are seal……let's do this captain package."

"Shut up don't call me that!"

The blond jounin only chuckle at his comment as they continued to jump from the roof tops.

(At Ino's house)

The girls were enjoying the party so far. They were just talking while eating some of the snacks that Ino made she didn't minded having their bachelor party celebrated at her own house. They were all wearing regular clothes like they were civilians when the truth was that the bachelorette Ayame was the only civilian in the group of females. Aside from Ino and Ayame Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Temari and Shizune were present at the party and they were all enjoying it so far. Temari however was trying to have fun but she was currently thinking about her ex boyfriend and the words he told her when they met at Yakiniku's restaurant. She sighed what can she do she really missed him and he was the only person she was thinking when she was on her way to Konoha. She finally halted her thinking and decided to focus on the party and spending time with the girls.

Ino noticed that Sakura had a far off look like she was not paying attention to the party. She had a pretty good idea what she was thinking about or more precise who she was thinking about. Ino being quite the person who would love to play a joke on someone especially if the victim was her best friend she had the perfect idea to snapped Sakura from her thinking. She quietly got the attention from the ladies so they can see what she had in mind before grabbing something.

"Hey Sakura, could you do me a favor and hold this for me?"

"Huh oh yeah sure Ino" Sakura replied not paying attention to what she was actually holding before she heard the girls laughing and giggling" hey what wrong why are you guys…..AH!"

She gasped realizing she was holding a big white dildo she let it fall to the ground due to her shock she growled at the platinum blond" Ino that was not funny!!"

The Yamanaka laughed before picking it up" relax Sakura it's just a dildo you should know it's a girl's best friend."

"That is until you find a boyfriend" Ayame replied with a giggle.

"Oh yeah I know about that" Tenten said smiling thinking of her large eyebrows boyfriend.

Temari didn't said a word since she used to have a boyfriend and she wasn't in the mood to talk about the past and relationship with Shikamaru. Hinata just giggle although she felt a little out of place since she still hasn't gone to the next level of intimacy with her boyfriend, yet she didn't know why she felt like it didn't bother her it was strange.

Sakura frowned at her best friends' joke" whatever I don't want to hold that thing."

Ino still wanted to tease her pretending that she was shocked" why Sakura you don't like dick don't tell me you swing the other way if that's case you shouldn't be here."

The rest of the girls were still laughing while the pink haired medic nin was fuming in annoyance" what is this make fun of Sakura day stop teasing me!"

"But you said you don't like to hold a dildo that's the same thing of saying you don't like a guys dick" replied Tenten following Ino's in teasing her.

"What no of course not I like that it's just…..that I……" Sakura was blushing in embarrassment even if it was a bachelor party she still felt uncomfortable talking about topics that includes sex.

"Oh I know you will want to hold the dildo let me add something" Ino took a black marker and wrote something on the dildo she was holding she smiled" here Sakura you're going to like holding it now."

Sakura blush taking the dildo before she saw that Ino has written Naruto's name on it her blushed reached another level of red from the pure embarrassment. For a moment she thought she was actually holding Naruto's hard cock, the mere thought made her so wet. She broke from her perverted fantasy before looking all flushed at Ino and the rest of the girls who were still laughing.

She growled" Ino take this stupid thing already!"

"Okay okay shessh I was just messing with you no need to get all worked up Sakura" replied the Yamanaka.

"That's enough Ino-san stop teasing Sakura-san" Hinata said defending her friend.

"Okay sorry Sakura I was just kidding."

"Yeah yeah…." mumble Sakura.

Shizune smiled at the sight" I have never been to a bachelor party before I just can't believe Kurenai didn't want to come."

"Kurenai sensei has to take care of her son I guess she doesn't have time to come here" Hinata said.

"Hey Ino why did you wrote Naruto's name on the dildo Sakura was holding?" Tenten said while gazing at the large thing.

"I was just playing a joke on her that's all" replied the Yamanaka.

"Uh oh Hinata looks like Sakura might want to take Naruto-kun from you better watch out" Ayame said she was obviously kidding.

The Hyuga heiress smiled" come on everyone let's just stop teasing Sakura-san and talk about something else, is that okay with you Sakura-san?"

"Yes please!" replied the pink haired medic nin who felt embarrassed thinking about holding a dildo with Naruto's name written.

"Okay fine how about if we talked about sex positions ladies what are your favorite positions and why" Ino said.

"Ha that's easy I like to be on top I love to ride Lee because I'm always in control" Tenten said proudly remembering the times she had sex with her boyfriend.

"That's a straight forward answer you did a good job" Ino replied while the weapons mistress giggle" okay who's next?"

Temari smiled" I love reverse cowgirl because Shikamaru loved to see my ass banging on his dick, he really likes to hear the sound of my ass smacking on his waist."

The girls laughed at her answer while Temari was thinking of the times she was intimate with the lazy jounin. She really missed him the times they were together and what they share, she only gave a fake smile to the rest of the girls focusing on the party hiding the pain in her heart.

"A very good answer Temari as for me I love doggy style because it feels so good, it's the only position I can offer Chouji the best view of my nice ass and he loves it so much that he spanks me a lot" replied Ino with a blush and a smile.

"Whoa talk about kinky sex" Temari replied with a smirk before everyone shared a laugh.

"What about you Ayame?" asked Tenten.

Ayame blushed remembering the times she has been intimate with Kiba" well I just love to have Kiba-kun on top of me."

"Wait a minute you like Kiba to be in control come on girl you need to be the dominate one here?!" Ino said.

Ayame grinned evilly" who says I'm not in control I love Kiba-kun to be on top of me because I can grab his ass and give it a big squeeze you can't do that when the woman is top of the guy right?"

The girls started laughing while Ino was very impressed at Ayame's wise comment" wow you're right Ayame I never thought about that you go girl."

"Why thank you" Ayame replied with a giggle.

By now Sakura was no longer annoyed because she was being teased she was sharing a couple of laughs with the rest of the ladies.

"It's your turn Shizune-san" Ino said.

The older woman blushed thinking about her sexual experience with a certain someone" I guess I like anal sex better."

The kunoichis along with Ayame gasped in shock.

"What no way you already tried anal!" Tenten said.

"How was it?!" asked Temari.

"Does it hurt?" Hinata asked.

"Come on tell us already!" Ayame said.

'Oh boy anal sex' thought Sakura while rolling her eyes.

"It's just like regular sex it hurts at first but then it feels good" replied Shizune.

"Wow so who was the lucky guy?!" asked the excited Ino.

Shizune shook her head" I'm sorry I don't want to talk about it."

The girls saw Shizune's expression and they could tell it was personal so it was better not to say another word about it.

"Okay Hinata you're next" Ino said.

"What me?" the Hyuga heiress blushed.

"Yeah tell us about your favorite position and why?" Ayame said.

Hinata blushed twice as she usually used to before sighing" I….I haven't had sex yet…"

Everyone gasped in the room from the shock while Sakura was more shocked than the rest. They couldn't believe what they just heard.

'No way Hinata and Naruto-kun they haven't yet…..why?' Sakura thought not having a clue why the Hyuga heiress hasn't taken that step in intimacy with her boyfriend.

"Hinata did you just said what I think you just said?" asked the shocked Ino.

Hinata nodded" yes me and Naruto-kun we haven't had sex."

"But that can't be you guys have been together for three years!" Tenten said.

"I know but I guess we have been taking things very slowly in our relationship."

"Too slow if you ask me" Temari said.

"Is there something wrong in your relationship Hinata?" asked Ayame.

"No there's nothing wrong between me and Naruto-kun were very happy together" she replied smiling although she didn't know why she felt like she was wrong.

"But not having sex in the three years you've been together that's hard to believe" replied Ino.

"It's all right perhaps we will soon" the Hyuga heiress said.

"Okay I guess we will go with the last one go ahead and tell us Sakura" Tenten said looking at the pink haired medic nin.

"I'm sure Sasuke have already showed you the pleasure zone right?" asked Temari with a smirk.

Sakura sighed before rubbing her forehead knowing that they were going to reach the same way when they found out about Hinata still a virgin" I haven't had sex either."

More gasped followed by the ladies. Ino was the only one who wasn't shocked since she knew from when she talked with Sasuke that Sakura was still a virgin because her heart belongs to someone else that it's not the Uchiha.

"I guess this is all a little too shocking to believe after the two of you have boyfriends for three years" Shizune said.

"Only a little it's too shocking to believe" Ayame said.

"Yeah well let's not make this a big deal over the party" replied Sakura.

"It is a big deal we're having a bachelor party for Ayame and she's not a virgin and yet we have two virgins here" ino said with a grin.

"Let's just forget about this okay Ino?"

"Whatever you say forehead"

Suddenly two ANBU members appeared in front of the group startling them a little.

"What ANBU why are you people here?" asked Shizune.

The two ANBU members which were obviously Naruto and Sasuke decided to play along for now until its time for their mission to begin.

"We are under direct orders from the Hokage to terminate this indecent party you people are having" Sasuke said.

"The Hokage send you here" Shizune said.

"Yes and you ladies have been acting quite improperly to be having such a party" Naruto replied.

"How dare you have no right to barge in my house and stop this party, it's against the law that ANBU aren't allowed to enter someone else's home without any reason!" Ino said.

"What are your names I have never seen you two before?" asked Shizune.

"I'm captain hard and he's captain package" Naruto replied with a grin.

'What???' everyone thought in unison while Ino was smiling?

'Oh yes baby the entertainment is finally here looks like the Hokage found some strong help after all hehe….' thought the Yamanaka.

"Excuse me what are your names again?" Sakura asked with a frown hoping that she heard wrong because their names were appropriate for ANBU members.

Ino have left and she returned in a heartbeat with a radio and she turned it on as music was now playing.

"You girls are going to get punish for having this party" Naruto said and his grin grew wider.

'Please Kami I swear if I'm having one big nightmare then let me wake up and I will never think of revenge for as long as I live' thought Sasuke who was still shocked and embarrassed that he was actually going through with this.

Suddenly Naruto ripped the front part of his ANBU uniform showing his muscular chest and the women went crazy. They were screaming while blushing and others got nose bleeds like Sakura who was hypnotized by his well formed muscular chest. They were eventually going gaga because they love what they were seeing. Sasuke finally took courage hoping to wake up from this insane nightmare and ripped the chest portion of his ANBU uniform making the ladies screamed even louder. They were drooling seeing captain's package muscular chest which it was a perfect ten just like captain's hard chest. Naruto without feeling any fear or embarrassment removed his whole uniform leaving in a pair of short orange pants showing his crotch and the ladies loved what they were seeing indeed. Sasuke followed him removing his uniform revealing his shorts dark blue pants and like Naruto his crotch was very visible making all the ladies drooled at the delicious sight. They could tell that both males were big in what they have to offer and it was enough to give them tons of nose bleeds and make them very wet.

Hinata had to cover her face from seeing the hot and sexy sight. Her whole face was red from the embarrassment. After all this was the first time attending a bachelor party and she wasn't used to seeing this kind of things. Even after she has practiced oral sex with Naruto she still couldn't have the courage to see all of this.

Naruto stopped dancing for a moment looking at the drooling women" all right ladies will the lucky bachelorette step forward please?"

"That will be me!" shouted the happy Ayame blushing never taking her eyes off the bodies of the two stripers.

Sasuke took a nearby chair" be a good girl and sit down."

"Yes sir!" she quickly replied sitting on the chair while giggling.

The rest of the ladies were pretty much jealous to be so close to the hot male strippers. Tenten, Temari, Ino and Shizune were the jealous ones while Sakura was probably having a sexual fantasy with the strippers. Or perhaps she was thinking of a certain blond jounin and she was currently having one of her wet dreams with him. Hinata was still trying to hide her face from embarrassment while her whole face was still red like a tomato.

"This is your day" Naruto replied with a smirk.

Ayame was still blushing as the two strippers have gotten closer to her and they started dancing for her. They started moving their hips their crotches moving back and forth in front of the girls face making her feel very hot. She felt like a little girl in a candy store and she was looking at the two big candy sticks which she would love to touch them, it was very tempting. Ayame smirked as she slapped Naruto's ass earning a yelp from the masked stripper. He cleared his throat and resumed his dancing as an idea struck Ayame.

"I'm truly enjoying this very much boys but I have an announcement to make" she finished with a giggle while the rest of the ladies were puzzled at the interruption" tonight in the party we have not one but TWO virgins!"

The ladies started giggling while Sakura and Hinata turned pale at the comment because they had a very bad feeling about this. They knew it wasn't good and right now they were feeling scare not knowing why though.

Ino laughed" way to go Ayame you rule girl!"

Naruto grinned at what the young woman had in mind" really is that so…..looks like we have more work to do captain package."

Sasuke had to roll his eyes at his friends' comment. Ayame left and she took another available chair now they were two chairs making Sakura and Hinata to get seated. Of course the two kunoichis were protesting that they didn't want this but as soon as they soon the two hot male strippers they stood quiet ogling at their heavenly bodies. Naruto went to Sakura's side while Sasuke went to Hinata and they resumed their dancing moving their hips following the rhythm of the music. The two kunoichis stood stun watching the hot strippers moving their tasty bodies while many thoughts were running through their heads, and none of them were innocent thoughts.

Sakura was blushing hard her jade eyes were glue to captain's hard crotch. She knew that he was very big because his dick was very noticeable through his short pants. She wanted to see that thing when it was in all its erected glory. She could imagine touching that wonderful cock and licking it all over from the head to the bottom. Of course she eventually thought that the wonderful hard cock she was licking belong to the one and only Naruto. She felt her body getting hot while she was already wet. She also took noticed of his entire body and it was very promising to the medic nin's eyes. To her it was the example of the perfect male body it had everything she was looking for physical in a man. Perfect chest perfect biceps, perfect sic pack, perfect legs and the best crotch she has laid eyes on his dick was truly perfect.

Naruto was grinning the entire time. He never thought in his entire life that he will be giving a strip dance to his pink haired crush. The look of satisfaction on Sakura's face meant perfectly that she was enjoying what she was seeing a lot. He was also enjoying this to be dancing and showing his body to the pink haired kunoichi that has captured his heart for so long was quite a turn on for him. Looking at her face he could tell that she was also aroused. If it wasn't for the fact that they were people here he would have taken Sakura right here and now but for now he had to hold his urges and hormones.

Hinata was blushing worst than Sakura she was trying to shut her eyes but she couldn't because of the hot hunk dancing in front of her. Instead she was caught watching the heavenly piece of flesh moving his hips while moving his crotch right in front of her. She tried to hold her nose bleed captain package was really big and it made her wonder how big he truly is. She was in awe at his body she even dared to think that his body was even better than her boyfriends' body. Just gazing at the male stripper's body was enough to make her feel hot and wet between her legs. The only thing she could do is to continue watching him moved his body to the music and show her his amazing body.

Sasuke like Naruto was also grinning at the sight of Hinata. He kind of like teasing her seeing her embarrassed face before he noticed her sudden change in facial expression, she was staring at him with so much lust and passion in her pale eyes. For some reason he liked dancing for Hinata just to see that lustful face staring at him. For once he was feeling something he thought he would never feel, desire he wanted to have Hinata to take her and make him his. He would do anything just to keep that lustful sexy look on the Hyuga heiress's face for as long as he could.

The ladies were all amused at the sight while they were a little aroused at the sight. They were feeling a little jealous because the two kunoichis receiving private dances from the two hot male strippers. It wasn't long before Sakura reached her limit of arousal and the only thing she was thinking right now is to jump captain hard and have her way with just to satisfy her sexual hunger and lust.

Naruto grinned seeing the pink haired medic nin's expression" I got something big for you right down here."

He pulled down his orange shorts revealing his orange thong which it was enough to give nose bleed to all the women in the room but Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She resisted temptation and instead she left from the room eventually leaving Ino's house.

"Wait Sakura!!" Ino called out to her best friend but it was too late she was gone.

'I think I may have over done it a bit' thought Naruto.

'Way to go Naruto you just made Sakura horny as hell' thought Sasuke.

Sakura was running for a couple of minutes until she stopped near an alley. Exhaustion finally caught up with her and she couldn't continue anymore. She has been only thinking about the hot stripper and everything about him. His beautiful sapphire eyes and his well tone muscular body all the way to his big crotch, thinking how big his dick was she will never know now. She was too aroused to be thinking straight she completely forgot about the stripper and she was now thinking of Naruto. It was always the blond jounin the one who would make her feel so hot and needed, the one person who loved her so much he was willing to give up everything for her happiness and her smile. She started touching her body before she went to the alley because she didn't want anyone to see her touching herself. Once she was in the alley she was still thinking about Naruto and just before she was about to do a solo.

"**You are pathetic!"**

'Huh…no it can't be…'

"**Oh yeah it's me…." **Inner Sakura sounded angry.

'But you can't be….I thought you were gone…'

"**Ha that's a joke I am still here and I can't be more upset and disappointed in you....you are pitiful."**

'What the heck are you talking about?!'

"**Look at you you're masturbating so much it makes me sick, it's all because you can't have the one person you want the one you truly desire."**

'Shut up you don't know nothing'

Inner Sakura started laughing**" you finally lost it sister I AM YOU!! I know everything about you and everything you feel and do you know how pissed I am because what you're doing to yourself it sickens me so much. I'm even ashamed that I'm actually part of you."**

'I'm not listening to you just go away!'

"**Fat chance I am not leaving you its time someone sets you straight and that's going to be me, why don't you except the truth that you can't continue living like this having a fake relationship with Sasuke?"**

'I…I am happy with Sasuke-kun…'

"**Suuuuuureee….and that's why you always fantasize about Naruto every single day for the past three years"**

"That's not true….Naruto-kun is my friend…'

"**Please don't waste your time lying to me it only shows how pitiful you truly are."**

Sakura growled' I am not pitiful I am fine with living my life as it is.'

"**Didn't you hear me I told you to stop lying it won't work against me I will tell you the truth."**

'No…stop don't'

"**You want Naruto you love him you desire him you want to have sex with him so badly that you can almost taste it."**

'Stop it already Naruto-kun loves Hinata he doesn't want me.'

"**You idiot if you want Naruto then what you have to do is simple steal him from Hinata he's too good for her."**

Sakura's eyes glared in anger' never I will never do such thing….I will never betray Hinata she and Naruto have the right to be happy.'

"**What about you…us?! You think we can't have that shot to be truly happy after all the pain we have endured"**

'I can't be happy not me….I don't have that right….I…'

"**Please spare me the pity act don't forget that this whole thing is your fault. You send Naruto to Hinata because you thought you weren't worthy to have his love and now look at you touching yourself while dreaming your hand is Naruto fucking you, you have lost all your dignity."**

'Leave me the hell alone!!!'

"**Ouch did I hit a nerve I'm glad I'm starting to knock some sense into you?"**

'Leave get out don't talk to me ever again GET OUT OF MY BODY!!!'

"**You will never get rid of me as long as you continue to hide your true feelings I will always be here….always." **

Inner Sakura decided to keep quiet for now since she has done enough damage on her other half before she finally cut her communication. Sakura started crying remembering her inner self words she stood there letting her tears fall. She was feeling that pain in her heart the same pain that has been tormenting and hurting her for three years. After minutes of crying Sakura filly left the alley and went to her apartment right now she only wanted to get some rest since she have to work early at the hospital. Her argument with inner Sakura has gotten rid of her arousal and she no longer desired to touch herself she was no longer in the mood. Tomorrow was going to be another day for her without thinking of the pain she always feels.

(Time skip: two days later)

(Location: ceremony hall Hokage tower)

The room was full of people since it was a big day for Ayame and Kiba. They were finally going to get married, everyone close to the Inuzuka was there to witness the great wonderful moment. Everyone from the group of the Konoha eleven was present including the jounin teachers. Kurenai was present with her three year old son Hiruzen, Gai was crying and saying lame things like the youthful power of love along with his student Lee. Naruto were together happy to be present along with Sasuke and Sakura who weren't so far away from them. However Sakura didn't noticed that Naruto was staring at her because he knew there was something wrong with her since she has been acting a little weird since the bachelor party. Temari was also present smiling however she has been staring at Shikamaru while the lazy jounin was ignoring her avoiding her gaze like he could care less about her, it only pained her more to see his cold action towards her although she deserved it for breaking up with him.

Teuchi was first in line and he was crying his eyes out feeling very proud for his daughter. Shino was next to Kiba because he was the best man and he actually came with some clothing that showed his face except for his usual sunglasses. Kiba and Ayame were gazing at each other wearing elegant clothing for the big ceremony that was about to take place. In the first row where Teuchi was Kiba's family was also present. His older sister Hana and his mother Tsume were also smiling while Hana had a couple of tears falling because of the joy she was feeling. The Hokage Kakashi got between the lucky couple ready to begin the ceremony. The marriage ceremony didn't lasted so long Kakashi gave the introduction followed by the couple saying their vows and taking their respected marriage rings before the mask Hokage went to their final vows. After an hour the ceremony ended with a passionate kiss from the two newlyweds and everyone gave a big cheer congratulating them.

Minutes later they left the room and went outside of the Hokage tower because they were ready for Ayame to throw the bride's bouquet since it was wedding tradition that the lucky woman who captured the bouquet will be the next in getting marry. All of the women and kunoichi lined up ready to try and catch the bouquet, everyone except for Sakura who wasn't in the mood to do such thing because she thought it was silly and she has no interest in marriage. At least not yet she stood next to her boyfriend waiting for the whole thing to finish. Ayame threw the bouquet and all of the women went crazy trying to catch it like they're lives depended on it. However the bouquet fell to another place and it was Sakura who accidentally caught it. Sakura was actually surprised never expecting that she was actually going to catch the bouquet when she wasn't interested in the least or even try. The kunoichis were grinning in amusement at the sight while she gave a sigh feeling like she had the worst luck in the whole world.

That's when she saw Naruto smiling at her he was feeling happy for her seeing that she was the next in line to get marry. She smiled at him although her smile was fake she only showed him her façade of her happiness while feeling terrible on the inside. Yet she never noticed that Naruto's smile was fake as well and he was probably feeling worst than her. But as always he didn't let the pain get the better of him and he continued to smile at her because he was really happy for her.

(Time skip: in a nearby inn village district)

Shikamaru sighed as he knocked on the front door to the room where Temari was staying. He heard the news that she will be leaving Konoha in a couple of days. She told him to come and visit her it was probably to say goodbye or talk about their relationship. The kind of topic he would rather try to avoid no matter how hard it's to avoid at all. Yet it was harder to avoid her every time he looked into her beautiful green eyes he just wanted to be with her and never leave her side. Luckily for him he won't have to put up with her anymore since she'll be leaving the village and may not return for a while. Finally the door opened revealing Temari wearing her sleeping clothes which it was a yellow t shirt with black shorts making her looked very sexy to the lazy jounin.

Shikamaru tried to avoid staring too much at her body" what do you want now I thought I told you I don't want you back in my life again?"

"I know but we have to talk before I leave Konoha it's important."

The lazy jounin sighed" there's nothing to talk about I'm leaving" he turned ready to leave.

However the sand jounin grabbed him by his collar making him looked at her and he was now staring at a pissed off Temari.

"You will listen to what I have to say or so help me I will beat the living shit out of you and I don't care if I get imprisoned for harming a Konoha ninja or if a war breaks out between Suna and Konoha do you hear me?!!"

Shikamaru who was shocked at the young woman's reaction he only nodded while she let him go.

She finally calm herself a little gazing at her ex boyfriend" look I'm sorry I knew I did wrong in breaking up with you and ending our relationship it was the biggest mistake in my entire life. I missed you so much I was always thinking of you lazy bum and I'm still am. The truth is I am so busy I have so much work to do and I simply don't have the time to come to Konoha, just the mere thought of not coming here and see you made me so angry it really frustrated me a lot."

"I guess I was so overstressed that I didn't know what to do, I couldn't even think straight anymore so eventually I thought the only way to end this huge stress was to get you off my back Shikamaru and I hate myself for thinking like that. I can't forgive myself for what I did to you…for what I did to us I'm really sorry I was wrong about everything but I'm not expecting you to forgive me"

She realized that by now Shikamaru was grinning at her" what?"

The lazy jounin chuckle" I know…"

"Huh?"

"I knew you were overstressed all along I could clearly see it in your face when we met at Yakiniku's. Your eyes had small bags eventually you weren't having enough sleep and you were talking a little too fast from your regular talking, those are the symptoms of an overstressed person."

Temrari couldn't believe what she was hearing" then….if you knew what was wrong with me then why didn't you let me know we could have come to a solution to our problem and we could have gotten together again?"

"I couldn't if I did told you and if we did got back together it wouldn't do a difference, you could have made the same mistake and dump me again and there was no way I was going to deal with heartbreak from you again."

Temari was trying to control her anger and not to try smacking the lazy jounin" then….why did you rejected me so badly was it to get even with me?"

"Nah I did what I did because it was the only way to make you see your wrong move in dumping me. You obviously needed some time off and alone time by yourself, so I sit back and watch the pieces fall in place. I knew you were going to find the solution on your own because you're very smart and I have never lost faith in you."

By now Temari's anger has completely faded and she was now smiling feeling so happy for her lazy ex boyfriend" so in other words you pretended to act like an asshole and giving me the cold shoulder in order for me to realized my mistake."

"That's right" replied Shikamaru with a smile.

The sand jounin sighed while smiling while wrapping her arms around his neck" of course what else would I expect from Konoha's smartest and laziest ninja?"

"And you're still as troublesome as always."

"Shut up and kiss me mmm…" she moaned as she kissed his lips in a passionate kiss.

Breaking the kiss Shikamaru was smiling at her" I missed you troublesome woman."

"I know I missed you even more lazy bum, so are we together again?"

"I guess….but this time you will have to come up with a decision in moving to Konoha or staying in Suna."

"I know about that and this time I won't make a mistake I promise I will look for the right solution."

"Glad to hear that."

Suddenly Temari lead Shikamaru inside of the room making him raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

Temari grinned" I have only been thinking of that bachelor party and those hot male strippers but you're the only one I'm thinking right now how do you think I'm feeling?" she licked her lips.

Shikamaru chuckle knowing what she had in mind" all right but you better do reverse cowgirl."

"You know I will" she smiled sweetly before they shared another passionate kiss.

She then pushed her newly formed boyfriend to the room, she closed the door but not before putting the door handle sing that said" Do not disturbed"

To be continued

There you have it another chapter done and a long one. Sorry for not updating sooner but I think this long chapter will pay for my late update. Sakura is really feeling bad about with herself I think I'm doing the right thing in sending her to a guilt trip in sacrificing her own happiness for Naruto's happiness just like he has always done in the past. But anyway I will eventually focus on the development of Sasuke and Hinata and their secret attraction to one another. Please review and now I'm going back to am I worthy to love you. I will see you all next time and farewell.

P.S. I bet you ladies like the idea of Naruto and Sasuke dancing as strippers that you even imagine it right on your dirty...er...I mean clean healthy minds.

Next chapter: Mixed feelings


	7. Mixed feelings

Chapter 7 Mixed feelings

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto or Sasuke would already be in Konoha.

'' this means thoughts

**Bold letters Kyuubi speaking or inner Sakura**

_Italics are flashbacks _

_**Bold and Italics dream sequences **_

_**Hinata was wearing a white princess gown with a white porcelain mask. She has arrived at a mask ball where everyone was attending the ball and they were all wearing similar porcelain masks. She smiled seeing that everyone was smiling and having fun as they were dancing to the beautiful classical music. As she walked through the crowds she met someone face to face and the person was staring at her. There was a gentleman wearing a blue porcelain mask and a prince gown. For some she didn't quite understood she blushed at the mask stranger. He smiled sweetly at her offering his hand wanting to dance with her and she smiled back at him taking his hand. He led her to the center of the dance floor where everyone was dancing with their partners. They started dancing and Hinata was enjoying the dance with the mask stranger. All sorts of emotions were running through her head as she was gazing at the mysterious stranger.**_

_**She felt her heart beating so fast while feeling the need to blush. There was something about this man that made her feel so safe, protected and love. She felt so attracted to him and there was no doubt left in her heart that this mask stranger was the one for her the one she's been looking for. By now there were in the middle of the room dancing and everyone else has stopped dancing watching the lovely couple dance. Hinata heard all kinds of comments from the people saying that they were so cute together that they were meant for each other. She giggled a little while gazing at the mask stranger her one and only the man of her dreams. She blushed seeing that he was smiling at her. His smiled send chills on her spine it was so sweet and unique she like it very much. The only thing in her mind was to kiss his lips and take him now because this man whoever he was she wanted him badly she loves him. **_

'_**Who are you…why do you make me feel like this….do I know you…why I can't control my heart from beating so fast….why is it that every time I look at you I want to kiss you….I want you….'**_

_**The mysterious mask stranger was still smiling at her while Hinata reached for his mask. She wanted to see his face right now, she touched his mask and before she pulled it off revealing his face everything turned black.**_

Hinata rose from her bed calmly before she sighed. It was the same dream she's been having for months. She still didn't know what it means. In her dream the mask stranger made her felt so safe and protected she was so happy being with him. If she could only found out what it means. The mask stranger she was dancing made her heart skip a beat. She really needed a break she was having feelings for someone completely fictional, someone she was seeing in her dreams. She wasn't sure if she will find the answer to her dream it was completely random that she had them. She got off from her bed while ready to take a shower and get dressed to start her day.

'That dream it's always the same what could it mean. I know there's something about that man that makes me want him but of course he must be Naruto-kun….who else I'm going to be having deep feelings?'

There wasn't anyone in Konoha she will have feelings than her blond boyfriend. For once in her life she stated having doubts about her feelings. She didn't know why but she's been together with Naruto for three years and she was happy being with him. So why would she feel insecure about her own feelings for the blond jounin. She enjoys his company and she really likes him, so why there was a voice in the back of her head that made her think otherwise. She sighed maybe she needed a break or day off to stop feeling so doubtful about her own feelings. Or perhaps she should start looking in her heart and start questioning her own feelings for Naruto.

(Time skip)

Hinata was walking the halls of the Hyuga compound smiling. She has changed into her jounin outfit and she was ready to meet her boyfriend at the village gates since she remembers him telling her that he has a mission with Ebisu's team. It really bugged her that she has to say goodbye to him. She wanted to spend more time with him since she hasn't done that with him in a while. In fact she hasn't had any oral sex with him in the last couple of days which it was stressing her. Maybe it was the fact that she hasn't had sex with Naruto in the three years that they've been together. She hasn't been that intimate with the blond. Why would she do that she has been together with him for three years and she loves him. So why the idea of having sex with him didn't cross her mind, she was still walking the halls of the compound until she saw a branch member heading towards her.

"Yes Kou what is it?" she smiled.

"Pardon me Hinata-sama but Hiashi-sama wants to speak with you he's in his study."

"I see thank you Kou I'll go to him."

Kou bowed before leaving while Hinata resumed her walking taking the direction towards her father's study. She was lucky since she was near Hiashi's quarters it won't take her long to reached his study. She finally reached the front door leading to the study she knocked gently once on the door.

"Come in" came the voice of Hiashi from the other side.

Hinata opened the door entering the study she closed it behind her. She walked towards the desk where her father stood. Hiashi had his back turned to her while he was on his bookcase reading a book. She showed confidence since she has gotten used to meet her father with a straight face without showing any fear or any signs that she was nervous. As the future heiress of the Hyuga clan's main branch she needed to act like a strong leader showing no weakness or doubt.

"You wanted to see me father" her voice was firm.

"Yes Hinata sit down" Hiashi still had her back turned to her.

She nodded before sitting in the chair in front of his desk. Hiashi finally turned his attention to his daughter while taking the same book he was reading. He got seated on his desk before looking at his daughter.

"Father?" Hinata was waiting for her father to tell her the reason to speak to her.

"Hinata I must know your future plans with Namikaze."

"Future plans?" she blinked at the question while she felt her stomach turning having a bad feeling about the conversation.

"You have been together with him for three years I need to know when you will marry him."

Hinata froze in her place that was the reason why he wanted to talk to her. She felt a chill run through her spine she was feeling uncomfortable and she was starting to get nervous. She took a silent breath while facing her father she couldn't lose her cool.

"Father I am happy with Naruto-kun and although I've been together with him for three years I….I think I will marry him soon" she needed to be careful to what she says in front of him or he might get suspicious of her.

"I'm glad to hear that but I must have a specific date of the wedding so we can start with the preparations of making you the next heiress of the main branch."

Now she knew there was no escape. Her father was now pushing her to the limit he wanted to know about the wedding when she has never thought about it before until now. Hiashi was staring at her while studying her expression sometimes she felt like he could read her so openly and freely.

"Father I really don't know when the wedding will be I apologize it hasn't cross my mind."

"Well you better start making plans for the wedding" Hiashi's pale eyes gazed into her own" I want you to marry Namikaze before your twenty birthday I will not tolerate any delays afterwards my patience is growing thin."

Hinata nodded" yes father……I understand…"

Hiashi raised an eyebrow" your voice is hesitant is there something wrong?"

Hinata finally calm herself and looked at her father straight in the eyes" no father I'm fine just fine…"

Hiashi turned his back to her facing his bookcase" I understand if you're feeling nervous but this isn't the time. Or perhaps there's doubt in you that you don't want to go through with this, are you having second thoughts with making up your mind?"

"No father I'm fine I will do as you say…." Hinata was still feeling nervous not knowing why.

"Your voice is hesitant again you don't want to through with the wedding you've been with him for three years I believe that's plenty of time to make your decision whether you want to marry him or not."

Hinata stood quiet not knowing what to say but she kept her voice at a normal level" father I…"

"That's all right Hinata we all get nervous when it comes to marriage it is a big responsibility after all I understand what you're going through just don't take too long to make your decision."

"Yes father."

"That will be all you're dismiss"

"Yes father" Hinata bowed before leaving the study.

Hiashi kept looking at his bookcase while seeing her daughter's reaction with the wedding' you're so doubtful Hinata what are you thinking?'

Hinata was walking the halls of the compound nervous. She didn't know what to do until recently she was happy with the way things are. But now her father has just told her the impossible. She didn't know what to do when she was supposed to be feeling happy that she was going to marry Naruto the boy she has like since the academy. Yet she didn't know why she was feeling so full of doubt and scare. Now it was up to her if she could make the decision that will change her life forever.

'Can I really go through with this should I tell Naruto-kun?'

_**Naruto was seated on a bed in the hospital waiting for Sakura to arrive. She kept on insisting that he takes a medical checkup since it's been a while that he had one. Although he wasn't bother with it he always got happy when he had to spend time with the pink haired kunoichi. He could always be by her side for all he cares for even if he already has a girlfriend. However he was in a different situation he was shirtless wearing his green boxers with orange stripes. He was a little nervous since it will be the first time that Sakura sees him on his boxers almost naked. He blushed from embarrassment trying to remain calm, after all Sakura was a professional medic she won't feel embarrassed at all because she has treated other people too. She has seen other people in their boxers which it made the blond jealous at the thought. His heart skipped a beat when the door to the room opened and Sakura came wearing her medic nin attire, she smiled warmly at him and he could have sworn that he saw her blushing a little. **_

"_**Hi Naruto-kun are you ready for your check up?"**_

"_**Yeah hehe….I am it's a little cold in here" the blond jounin started rubbing his shoulders trying to keep himself warm.**_

_**Sakura sighed" shessh Naruto-kun I haven't even started with your checkup and your already whining." **_

_**Naruto frowned with a blush on his cheeks" I'm not I'm just saying its a little cold in here can you tell them to lower the air conditioning a little." **_

"_**Stop whining now let's get started" she took her instrument to check his heart beat putting the ear phones putting the metallic piece on his heart" okay Naruto-kun breathe in and out."**_

_**Naruto did as he told while Sakura continued to check his heart beat. For a moment their eyes locked a little admiring how beautiful their eyes are. Naruto was feeling a little uncomfortable so he decided to light the mood somehow.**_

"_**How is it going?"**_

"_**It's a little hard to check for your heart beat" she replied concentrated on her work.**_

_**The tall blond chuckle" if you hear another heart beat it's probably the fox."**_

"_**Funny" she gazed at him while smiling giving him a very affectionate look" keep breathing in and out Naruto-kun."**_

"_**Okay" replied the blond breathing in and out slowly.**_

_**Sakura smiled" good everything is going normal"**_

"_**I guess I'm healthy right?" asked Naruto seeing that Sakura was done putting away her instrument.**_

"_**You are and I'm impressed with someone who only eats nothing but ramen" she finished with a giggle.**_

_**Naruto couldn't help but blushed knowing that Sakura was doing it to tease him" I can't help it if I love ramen." **_

_**The pink haired medic nin approached him taking a thermometer from her coat pocket" and I'm always telling you to eat other things like fruits and vegetables you can't keep on eating ramen forever. Now Naruto-kun I'm going to take your temperature please drop your boxers." **_

_**The blond turned pale hearing that" what?"**_

_**Sakura nodded" drop your boxers I'm going to take your temperature."**_

"_**B….but don't you usually take the temperature on my mouth?!" Naruto's whole face was red because he was going to get naked to his lifelong crush.**_

"_**Yes but this is a different checkup you can say it's a special checkup, guess where I'm going to stick this thermometer?" she smirked at him.**_

"_**My…..my butt…." the blond was still very scared.**_

"_**Yup now be a good boy and drop your boxers."**_

"_**B…b….but Sakura-chan!" he stammered.**_

_**Sakura growled getting angry" Naruto drop your boxers or else!"**_

_**The blond finally gave up nodding he turned his back but Sakura stop him" don't turn your back to me not yet…" **_

"_**But don't I have to show you my butt?"**_

"_**Not yet take off your boxers from the front do it nice and slow" Sakura replied in husky tone.**_

_**Naruto was puzzle from her change in tone but he obeyed and took off his boxers slowly. Sakura was only keeping her eyes on his crotch wanting to see the big surprise. She licked her lips in anticipation to what she has in store for the tall blond.**_

_**Naruto was done removing his green boxers revealing his manhood which it was in regular size. He was blushing completely at the way Sakura was staring at him he was so nervous. The fact that the girl he has like since he was little was looking at him with some lust in her eyes. He gasped as Sakura took a hold of his testicles feeling her cold hand he was shocked at her sudden action. **_

"_**S…Sakura-chan what are you…." **_

"_**Checking your temperature silly" she replied smiling before she sniffed him smelling his body" mmm…you smell good Naruto-kun."**_

"_**What?!" **_

"_**You smell so nice are you ready for your oral checkup?" **_

"_**Oral check up Sakura-chan what are you up to?" **_

_**The horny pink haired teen got on her knees and she was staring hungrily at his dick" this is how I'm going to check your temperature Naruto-kun."**_

"_**Sakura-chan I don't ahhhh!!!" he moaned as Sakura started sucking his cock rapidly.**_

_**The blond groaned feeling the amazing pleasure of his dick getting sucked by the pink haired medic nin. Naruto felt like he was in heaven it was amazing how good it feels yet he couldn't believe it. In a second his dick got rock hard by the pink haired kunoichi's ministratios. Sakura the woman of his dreams was giving him a blow job. It felt even better than Hinata's blow jobs. It wasn't long before he felt into lust and pleasure as he moaned loudly enjoying the oral session the pink haired woman was giving him.**_

"_**Yeah Sakura-chan ahhh….shit that's it suck faster Sakura-chan!!!" **_

_**Naruto grabbed Sakura's head and he made her shove her mouth deeper into his twelve inch rod giving her the extra help she needed to deep throat him completely. The pink haired medic nin moaned enjoying devouring his cock a lot. She was bobbing her head up and down while she felt like she was choking a little obviously because she couldn't fit Naruto's cock entirely in her mouth. But she still tried and sucked him good she wanted to give him the best oral checkup she could give him. After all she Tsunade's successor she needed to be the best in everything, that includes giving the best blow jobs ever. She added more pleasure as she grabbed his cock with one of her hands and started stroking it while she was still sucking him off and Naruto was still groaning and moaning loving every minute of it. With her free hand she started massaging his testicles making sure not to harm them hurting the blond jounin and favorite patient. **_

"_**Sakura-chan aahhhh dear Kami its amazing ahhhhhh please don't stop suck it good!!!"**_

_**Sakura stopped sucking his cock as she decided to lick the exterior. She ran her tongue all over his shaft while she was still stroking his hard cock making the tall blond moaned louder. **_

_**The sex starve Sakura gazed at him as she was now stroking his cock with both of her hands" mmm…Naruto-kun I love your big cock so much do you like my checkup?"**_

"_**Oh yes I love it Sakura-chan please suck me good make me cum!!" **_

_**Sakura licked her lips as she opened her mouth once again and resumed her blow job checkup on Naruto. The tall blond jounin couldn't take it anymore he was close to reached his climax and he could feel it that it was going to be a huge load. **_

"_**Sakura-chan aaaahhhhh I'm going to cum swallow it!!!"**_

_**However the pink haired medic nin didn't fulfill his request as she stopped sucking him off. Naruto was confused by her sudden action and he was so close to cum. The pink haired medic nin got up while smiling at him she licked her lips wanting to taste his cock forever.**_

"_**Sakura-chan why did you stop?" the blond said his face was flushed and he was panting from the pleasure he was feeling.**_

_**Sakura answered him as she started to unbutton her white blouse" are you ready Naruto-kun the real checkup is about to begin?"**_

"Sakura-chan yeah….I want you….."

THUD!!!

Naruto woke up due because he has fallen from his bed. He rubbed his bed noticing that he was in his room and he sighed in disappointment. It was all just a big wet dream of his he shouldn't be so surprise. For starters there was no way not in a million years that Sakura will give him a blow job it was impossible. She loves Sasuke and she's together with the Uchiha and besides she will never love him like that. He will always be her friend and teammate to her nothing more. Although he has come to face that reality he still couldn't let her go no matter what he does. However he was feeling aroused because of the dream. It felt so real the way Sakura sucked his hard cock so rapidly so good she was giving him pleasure that he love and wanted so badly. He gazed down at his boxers and he saw that it dick was as hard as a rock. It was all thanks to the wet dream and morning wood. He was only thinking about the cherry blossom so he did the only thing he could do to take care of the problem. He got up and ran to the bathroom before he pulled down his boxers and started stroking his cock.

(Time skip: five minutes later)

Naruto left the bathroom after taking a shower but not before he masturbated because of his wet dream with Sakura. It was the first time he has actually masturbated when usually he will take a cold shower. But the dream was so intense and pleasurable a cold shower wasn't going to be enough make him feel better. Usually he has gotten used to the urges and that he will be able to control them but now it seems he couldn't. There was nothing he could do Sakura has become very beautiful and attractive, just by looking at her he will get an erotic image with the pink haired woman. He knew it was impossible because she has always seen him as a friend nothing more. So the only thing he could do was to dream in his world of lust and desire. He finally got dressed in his jounin attire before making some ramen he knew he had a mission to do with Ebisu's time later.

'What time is it I better hurry there's a place I need to go before meeting Konohamaru and the others?'

As he waited for the water to boil he couldn't get the images of what happened at couple of days ago at the girls' bachelor party. When he and Sasuke became male strippers and the fact that he danced for Sakura the thought aroused him a lot. He could remember her face as he danced for her, her face was full of lust and sexual desire like she wanted to take him right here and there. He chuckle thinking that he made Sakura horny that night looks like he had what it takes to arouse his big crush. He finally released the ramen cup on the boil water before he picked up his chopsticks and started eating his ramen.

(Konoha hospital)

Sakura was having another busy day at the hospital. She was in one of the patients rooms healing the wound of a little girl who seems to be around seven. Next to the little girl was her mother who was trying to calm her so she doesn't get to scare because of the healing. Sakura smiled at the startle little girl she only focused her green chakra on the small wound before it was eventually healed.

"There all done it wasn't a serious wound."

"Thank you Haruno-san for healing my daughter sweetie say thank you to Haruno-san" replied the mother.

"Thank you" replied the girl while smiling.

"No problem just make sure you be careful next time you play with your friends okay?" Sakura said.

"I will!"

"Let's get going sweetie thank you so much Haruno-san"

Sakura smiled waving goodbye at the two leaving the room she sighed this was one of the easiest jobs she has done compare to doing an operation. She left the room searching for another patient not that the other medic nins were always busy just like herself. While walking the halls of the hospital her mind got the better of her as she started thinking about Ayane's bachelorette party. The two male strippers that came as the party's entertainment she blushed because she couldn't stop thinking about him. That man that went with the name captain hard, she knew very well why he was called that thinking how big he was when he was dancing at her. Just thinking about his hot body made her feel so wet it got worst as she was thinking Naruto with that body. She smiled thinking of all the fun possibilities every single thing she would do to the hot blond. She finally calmed herself before she overload her system and get a little too excited.

Taking another step she smiled as she saw Naruto heading her way giving her a big smile. Her day has really gotten better meeting her best friend and secret love.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto as usual gave his fox grin.

"Hi Naruto-kun" she smiled warmly at him trying not blush because of his cute grin.

"I hope you're not busy because I thought we could you know talk for a bit."

"Not at all I am not busy right now I don't mind that we talk let's go to the cafeteria then."

"Okay!"

They walked the halls together while Sakura kept on smiling at him. Of course she always has time to talk with the blond not caring if she has an important operation or schedule. Even if it was only for a minute she will find a way to talk to him and hear him out. She always enjoyed talking to him and she always took her chances when she can talk to him it made her feel happy that she could spend time with him. They finally reached the cafeteria section of the hospital and they took their seats on the small tables.

"So what do you want to talk about?" asked Sakura.

"Well first of all I'm a bit in a hurry I have a mission with Konohamaru and the others"

"Ebisu's team why did something happened to Ebisu?"

"He got a cold and he's not looking well he's currently resting at his house, so Kakashi sensei named me to fill in for him and do the mission with his team."

"I see he hasn't come so I can checked on him he must be taking pills for his cold, so you're leaving for a mission" her jade eyes softened a little the fact that he was living and she won't be seeing him for a while.

"It's only a C rank mission I'll be back in the village in a couple of days" Naruto reassured her without noticing that she was worried.

"That's good it will be an easy mission with your experience so I'm not worry about you I know you'll do fine."

The blond gave his fox grin" thanks Sakura-chan."

The pink haired medic nin smirked wanting to tease him" I'm more worry for Ebisu's team than you knowing that you will get them in trouble like getting them lost or out of supplies."

Naruto lowered his head feeling hurt for the pink haired woman's comment" Sakura-chan you're overdoing it."

Sakura laughed at his reaction" Naruto-kun I'm just kidding don't take me so seriously Konohamaru and the others will be fine with you leading them."

The blond jounin went back to his happy nature" thanks Sakura-chan….um……"

"What's wrong you told me you were in a hurry shouldn't you get going to your mission?" asked the pink haired medic although she wanted to spend more time with him.

"I do but Sakura-chan there's something I want to ask you….um…you see it's a little personal."

"What is it?" Sakura blinked.

Naruto knew that he shouldn't be mentioning such a topic he already knew the answer deep in his heart. But at least he has to try he wanted to hear the words coming out of her mouth he just needed to know for good.

Sakura saw her blond best friend and secret love spacing out for a moment she was really getting worry for him" Naruto-kun what's wrong what do you want to ask me?"

The blond jounin finally calm himself looking at her it was now or never" Sakura-chan I….I've been wanting to ask you if….if you didn't love Sasuke and I didn't love Hinata…."

The pink haired medic's eyes widened slightly having an idea what he wanted to ask her and she felt nervous. Her heart started beating so fast not knowing how to answer his question but on the back of her head she already knew the answer.

Naruto scratched the back of his head trying to hide fear and uneasiness" do you think that there was a possible chance that….you know me and you we….well have a chance under those circumstances?"

Sakura felt like she couldn't breathe while her upper lip started trembling. Her face became a little red from the embarrassment yet she knew what to tell him. One word was the only thing she needed to tell him to answer his question. Holding the urge to cry she calm herself and gather some of her strength to go through with this and answer the question.

"Sakura-chan?" asked the worry Naruto seeing her reaction.

"Naruto-kun….I…I don't know I seriously don't know" Sakura was using every bit of her strength not to cry.

Instead of being hurt and crush by the pink haired woman's answer Naruto only smiled. It didn't surprise him although in the depths of his heart it was one of the many painful blows that he has received from Sakura since he has known her.

The blond jounin smiled while grinning" I see I already knew that was going to be your answer Sakura-chan…"

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun" Sakura replied hurt for giving him the wrong answer.

"What are you apologizing for Sakura-chan it's okay everything is fine but anyway don't feel down you don't know how happy I am to have your friendship it means everything to me" he replied with a smile and a blush on his cheeks.

The pink haired medic nin smiled at him sweetly" I know and it means a lot to me that I have your friendship too Naruto-kun after all there's someone I love very much and I will do anything for him" her jade eyes were shining staring at the blond.

Naruto chuckle" yeah I know Sasuke is very lucky to have you Sakura-chan."

'I wasn't talking about Sasuke-kun' thought the hurt kunoichi.

"Well I really have to go I think I'm a little late I don't want to be like Kakashi sensei I'll see you in a couple of days Sakura-chan!" he left the table leaving the cafeteria never seeing the tears that were falling from Sakura's face.

"Naruto-kun you were always number one in my heart but I didn't notice until it was too late."

She dried her tears knowing that she was still working and left the cafeteria feeling miserable. When he asked her that question she wanted to yell at him yes that they had a chance to be together. After all she didn't love Sasuke she cared for him a lot he was a close friend of hers. She didn't have any romantic feelings for the Uchiha her childish crush vaporized through the years because her heart was already stolen and conquered by someone else. Someone who sacrificed everything for her well being and happiness over and over again the same person that just left. However confusion rose within her after she finished crying and forgetting the pain she was feeling. Once she left the cafeteria walking the halls of the building she only gazed at the direction that Naruto took.

'Why….why did he asked me that question?'

(Time skip at the village gates)

Naruto was now with Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi ready to depart from the village to start the village. He was so relief that he made it in time to leave thanks to his father's jutsu the flying thunder god technique or he would have arrived late like his former genin team teacher.

"All right guys I'm expecting that you guys act responsible while were in the mission and do a good job. Don't forget that I'm in charge of this mission so always follow my orders are we clear?"

"Sure thing Narutoni-chan!" replied Konohamaru.

"We'll do a good job" Udon said.

"Just watch us Ebisu sensei have taught us a lot" Moegi replied.

The blond smiled' I guess the closet pervert has his good side after all.'

"Let's get going everyone!"

"Right!"

"Wait Naruto-kun!!"

The group turned back to the village seeing Hinata running towards them. They were about to leave the village and Naruto was shocked feeling ashamed at the realization that hit him.

'Damn I can't believe I forgot to say goodbye to Hinata I was so caught up in talking to Sakura-chan.'

The blond gazed at his girlfriend feeling sorry" hey Hinata-chan…"

The Hyuga heiress reached her boyfriend happy to catch up with him" Naruto-kun I'm sorry I kind of forgot that you were leaving for the mission today."

"Well it's my fault that I forgot to say good bye to you because I'm leaving" the blond gave a goofy grin.

"It's all right Naruto-kun I know you were only thinking about the mission so I don't blame you."

'I wasn't thinking about the mission' Naruto thought remembering his conversation with Sakura.

Hinata hugged him while her boyfriend accepted the embrace" come back soon Naruto-kun."

Naruto broke the hug while caressing her cheek" don't worry Hinata-chan I'll be back in a couple of days."

They shared a passionate kiss while Konohamaru and the rest of the chunins were smirking at the scene and as usual Konohamaru decides to open his big mouth.

"Hey Narutoni-chan how about if we let you guys some time alone so you could get busy?" he was grinning.

His comment earned a glare from the blond jounin and a smack from Moegi while Udon sighed.

Naruto turned back to Hinata" well I better go."

"Be careful Naruto-kun I'll be waiting for you" replied Hinata.

"Right I'll be back believe it!"

He went to his group as they left the village gates. Hinata watched until they were away and eventually they were out of sight.

"Hey Narutoni-chan?" asked Konohamaru as they were walking the forest path away from the village.

"What Konohamaru?" asked the blond jounin.

The teen grinned as he got closer to him" just between us guys can I ask you a personal question?"

"What?" Naruto asked starting to get annoyed.

"How does it feel to have those big bazookas pressed on your chest?"

Naruto blushed hard knowing exactly what he was talking about when his girlfriend hugged him.

WHAM!!!

He smacked Konohamaru on the head leaving a big lump the size of a mountain while the blond growled" that's none of your business!!!"

(Time skip: Konoha village district)

Hinata sighed in relief as she was walking the streets smiling. She has finished a training session back at the training field. The training was the regular program she always follow which it was too easy in her level. She would have a preferred a nice sparing match she smiled thinking of her boyfriend she enjoyed having a sparring match with the blond. However right now she was thinking about Naruto but rather someone else. She remembered her sparring match with Sasuke and although the Uchiha beat her she has enjoyed it more than with her blond boyfriend. Come to think of it she has been thinking about the Uchiha for a while, for some reason she couldn't stop thinking about his face or perhaps she wanted to have another sparring match with him. She was smiling thinking of Sasuke he was the only one who didn't hold back on her so much like her boyfriend does. Naruto although he acknowledge her strength he will go too easy on her and she knew very well that he was a lot stronger than when he was twelve.

As she walked the streets she saw a familiar figure in the distance. She smiled and she didn't know why her heart skipped a beat when she spotted Sasuke carrying a couple of grocery bags. But she noticed something was wrong as soon as she saw his face expression she could tell he was not happy.

She blushed a little' it's Sasuke-kun but he looks upset….but why do I feel like I want to spend time with him maybe I should see him?'

Not too far from her location Sasuke was grumbling as he carried the grocery bags. He was not a happy camper indeed because he was expecting to have a higher rank mission but that was not the case. Even after he completely embarrassed himself going undercover as a male stripper his request was rather denied. The Uchiha was still thinking that what happened at Ayame's bachelor party was nothing but a terrible nightmare but it really happened and it will stay forever in his head as one of themost embarrassing moments ever next to kissing Naruto at the academy. He growled thinking of the mask Hokage who has giving him yet another genin rank mission, it was the exact reason why he growling and grumbling continuing to walked with the grocery bags.

"Stupid Kakashi" he mumbled cranky remembering what he told him before giving him and Naruto the mission to become strippers" I promise you Sasuke I will never give you another D rank mission again then what the hell does he call this?!"

He continued walking while cursing the mask Hokage's name mentally remembering that he was being watch by his usual ANBU members. The last thing he wanted was to get arrested for disrespecting the Hokage after he has come a long way since his punishment. He realized he was being watched by none other than Hinata who was embarrassed because she felt like she has returned to her old bad habit in stalking. The Uchiha was well aware of her presence and since he wasn't in the mood he stopped his walking before glaring at the direction of his stalker.

"Come on out I know you're there!"

Hinata gasped hearing the Uchiha's angry tone before she felt scare knowing that what she's been doing was wrong. She knew hiding wasn't going to help so she decided to come clean. She step the fence where she was hiding gazing at Sasuke who was still looking upset.

Sasuke loosen up a little when he saw the Hyuga heiress' it's Hinata…'

Hinata remained not wanting to sound scared or nervous" S…Sasuke-kun I'm sorry for bothering you I really am I didn't know you were busy I…."

"Why are you following me around are you stalking me?" he raised an eyebrow gazing at her.

The Hyuga heiress blushed" n…no…no I wasn't I saw you from across the street that's all."

The Uchiha felt relief to hear that the last thing he needed is to have his best friend's girlfriend stalking him like a fan girl. Thank goodness that none of them are following him around since they hate him for being a traitor. It seems that being a missing nin had its privileges after all.

Hinata gazed at him holding the grocery bags" are you buying groceries for yourself?"

Sasuke sighed" no this isn't mine; it's a high rank mission I have to buy groceries for the fire lord's wife."

Hinata noted the tone of sarcasm coming from the Uchiha and she couldn't help but giggle" I'm sorry I guess you're not happy with the mission."

"I'm not happy with a certain Hokage who promised me not to give me anymore genin rank missions if I…." his eye widened because he was about to tell Hinata the horrible truth about the undercover stripper mission.

"If you what?"

"Nothing Kakashi promised me he will give me a high rank mission that's all and so far he hasn't kept his word because he's still giving me stupid and crappy missions" he growled a little.

"So you're left with no choice but to obeyed his orders and take any mission he gives you?" replied the Hyuga heiress.

"Yeah that's how it is I don't want to get in trouble again but this really sucks…."

"I have you talk to him to reconsider in giving you a high rank mission?" Hinata was curious not knowing why she was extending her conversation with him.

The Uchiha was looking a little confuse he didn't know why Hinata was bothering to asked him so many questions. He wasn't annoyed by the fact that she was butting in and interrupting his mission, he was glad that she was interested in his little problem with getting a good mission. He gazed into her pale eyes without being rude he was going to resume in getting the groceries to the fire lord's wife.

"Look….I have to get going I don't want to be late for my client but thanks Hinata for asking…"

Hinata felt a small tug on her heart hearing that' oh no…he's leaving what can I do….I have to do something I…..'

"Um….Sasuke-kun wait!" she stopped the Uchiha from walking any further.

"What?" Sasuke replied not sounding annoyed he was just acting normal for once.

"How about if I help you carry the groceries?" she smiled at him.

"It's my mission to buy and carry the groceries so I can handle it thanks for the offer I guess…." he replied staring at her.

"Then at least let me go with you" the Hyuga heiress insisted with the purpose that she tag along with him.

'What's wrong with her she's been a little too social?' thought the Uchiha looking at Hinata.

"I promise I won't get in the way of your mission."

"Relax it's just a dumb mission in giving the groceries to the fire lord's wife, it's not a assassination mission" replied Sasuke with a smug grin.

Hinata smiled noticing the tone of sarcasm again" I know but I don't mind if you allow me to go with you."

"Sure okay I guess…"

They two started walking off while suddenly the environment between them has turned a little awkward. Sasuke has talked to Hinata before but it wasn't a big deal, he didn't spend too long talking to her. But now with the Hyuga heiress tagging along in his mission it felt strange. He knew that Hinata was no longer too timid like she used to in the past and she was a highly social person. It somehow bother him like all of the sudden she wanted to spend time with him when he hasn't had any luck in getting along with the rest of the former rookie nine. With exception of Ino who has given him a second chance to become friends. Of course he knew that Hinata was the only one who didn't hold a grudge of hatred towards him and she wasn't following the mere fact that he was her boyfriend's best friend he has figured that out a little too late though. Hinata cares for him because he was another friend of hers, yet he didn't know why he felt so nervous when she was near him it was just Hinata. The same timid girl who used to stalked Naruto and hide behind a tree when she was too shy to face the blond, the same girl was making him nervous when she was near him. The mere thought annoyed him why would she make him feel that way when she was just a friend or another equal ninja from Konoha.

He took a glance at her while she met his gaze and gave him a smile which he only nodded it instead of smiling back at her. He frowned for his stupidity and tried to forget the whole incident concentrating on the silly mission to give the groceries to the fire lord's wife. While Hinata felt relief that she managed to smiled at him when she was feeling more nervous than the Uchiha, she kept her eyes on the road ahead.

'This stupid mission must be messing with my head I can't wait to finish it, why the heck am I getting nervous being next to Hinata?' Sasuke was getting annoyed at the question.

Hinata was feeling worst than Sasuke. Ever since she started walking with him she felt like she was running out of air. Her stomach was getting full of butterflies and she didn't why she was this nervous around the Uchiha. She has talked to him dozens of times but now it was different she couldn't tell why she felt uneasy and nervous, this unknown feelings were too complicated for her to understand. Being next to Sasuke she felt different it was in a complete different level than her feelings for her boyfriend Naruto. Yet she actually liked this unknown feeling and emotion it was new to her and so far she liked it. Right now she wanted to continue exploring and investigating this feeling, getting to know what it was all about. She felt her cheeks heat up while she got the urge to fidget the same old habit she used to do with her fingers whenever she was feeling nervous and embarrassed. She took a quick glance at him before smiling whatever she was feeling she was happy to be spending time with the Uchiha.

They continued walking until they reached the gates of the village. And just in time by the gates stood the royal carriage that belongs to the fire lord's wife. Speaking of the older woman she was out of her carriage gazing at them wearing an elegant kimono which looked very expensive. She was also carrying her precious cat Tora which Sasuke gave him a death glare remembering all the pain that freaking cat has caused during his mission to retrieve him. The obsessed woman saw them heading her way and smile seeing the Uchiha carrying all of the bags with her groceries no doubt that she was very pleased.

"Oh there you are you made it in time Sasuke" she replied already knowing his name since he has retrieve her precious cat Tora dozens of times.

"Should I give them to you?" asked the Uchiha seeing that she was holding the freaking cat Tora who was desperately trying to escape the older woman's strong grip.

"That will be all right Sato will take care of them Sato carry groceries to the carriage!"

An older man who was the driver of the carriage took the bags inside.

"You have done another good job Sasuke just so you know I support the Uchiha clan, I will inform my husband of your jobs well done so that he might convince the Hokage to give you some credit, and perhaps he might give you rights of the clan again."

"Thanks it's a living I guess…"

The fat woman nodded before she spotted Hinata next to Sasuke" oh and who might you be?"

"Oh…I'm Hinata please to meet you" she bowed to older woman.

The woman gasped" oh you're the heiress of the Hyuga clan pardon my rudeness for not noticing what an honor to meet you."

Hinata smiled" the feeling is mutual I'm honored to meet you too I'm just accompany Sasuke-kun on his mission that's all."

The older woman blinked a little" oh really I didn't notice its weird to see a Hyuga and an Uchiha together it's very rare to see that these days, but I must say that you two…."

"Were just friends" Sasuke replied quickly trying not to be too rude for interrupting the fire lord's wife, he didn't wanted her to think that there was something going between him and Hinata.

Although the thought didn't bothered him at all it didn't even disgusted him or embarrassed him for the matter. He didn't look at Hinata who was gazing at him curious she didn't know why he was being a little nervous.

The older woman nodded" of course well I better get going I don't want to keep my husband waiting"

"Excuse me" Sasuke started gazing at the desperate Tora trying to escape" your cat seems to be kind of hostile towards you maybe if I may recommend giving him a big hug so that you can show him how much you care for him" he was trying to hide the evil grin from forming in his lips.

The woman smiled at his comment" Sasuke you're so caring you're absolutely right my dear Tora has been feeling so stressful lately isn't that right my beautiful baby" she squeezed her cat while poor Tora could barely breathe looking like he was ready to suffocate to death.

Sasuke was grinning evilly watching the amusing sight unfold these were the times revenge was truly sweet' yeah that's right squeeze the living hell out of that damn fur ball.'

Hinata was actually giggling trying to hold her laughter knowing very well that the Uchiha made that suggestion as a way to get back at Tora. She has heard of his unfortunate experiences while catching the freaking cat from hell during his missions.

The fat woman opened the carriage ready to leave" thank you once again Sasuke."

The Uchiha nodded as he and Hinata saw Sato using his whip on the horses and the carriage was off leaving the leaf village.

She giggle" Sasuke-kun you're so evil you told her that comment on purpose so she torture the poor little cat."

"That is not a poor cat that is a freaking cat from the pits of hell that has annoyed and pissed me off for the past months. I've been through hell and back trying to retrieve that damn cat I hate him"

The Hyuga heiress rolled her eyes while smiling looking at him walking.

Sasuke felt a little relief as he continued walking with the Hyuga heiress following him close by" that takes care of all my missions for the day I'm going back to report to Kakashi and he better give me a good explanation to why he hasn't given me a high rank mission?"

"Maybe he wanted to give you the mission but the council wouldn't let him, remember that the Hokage can't fulfill high priority orders without the permission from the council" Hinata replied.

"I guess that's logical since everyone in the council hates my guts" he snorted rudely.

Hinata was in deep thought she knew he was right. To this very day the council along with the villagers still feels hostile towards Sasuke or they just hate him for being a traitor. She was thinking deeply that if there was a way to convince both the Hokage and council to give a high rank mission to the Uchiha.

"Hinata?" Sasuke started.

"Yes Sasuke-kun" she replied she didn't know why her cheeks heat up in a shade of pink.

"Do you have anything else to do?"

Hinata took his question differently thinking that he didn't want her around him. She felt a huge pain in her heart followed by the urge to cry. She stopped walking feeling the painful blow from the Uchiha while Sasuke stopped his walking noticing her that she wasn't following him.

"What's wrong?"

Hinata's upper lip started trembling feeling the horrible pain in her heart" I…I'm sorry Sasuke-kun I didn't know you wanted me out of your way, no I don't have anything else to do well I better get going then…"

She turned to leave but Sasuke grabbed her hand stopping her" wait Hinata that's not what I meant!"

She gazed at him staring into his onyx eyes she felt like losing herself in those eyes. The Uchiha continued holding her hand which it felt warm and for some reason he felt like he wanted to hold it forever.

"What?" Hinata was confused.

"Look you got it wrong I want to know if you have anything else to do because I….I've been thinking if you wanted to have a match with me not because I was trying to blow you off…"

Hearing that Hinata felt so much better, the horrible pain she was feeling in her heart was completely gone and she gave a big smile. For some reason unknown her heart skipped a beat and her cheeks started heating up again.

"Oh I'm sorry….I thought you wanted me out of the way….I don't mind if we have a sparring match Sasuke-kun."

"It's not like that you're one of the few after Naruto who can give me a good fight…" replied the Uchiha.

The Hyuga heiress smiled at his comment. After her boyfriend Sasuke was one of the few who has come to acknowledged her new found strength. She felt embarrassed while feeling herself blushed at the compliment forgetting about the pain she was feeling earlier.

"How about if we met in one of the training fields I have to give my mission report to Kakashi?"

"All right how about training field number eight?" asked Hinata.

"Okay I'll see you there in an hour" Sasuke said before leaving.

Hinata stood where she stands shocked. She was feeling nervous again now she was thinking like she was going on some kind of date with the Uchiha. Of course she erased the thought it wasn't a date just a get together between friends, besides she already has a boyfriend. However she felt more of the butterflies invading her stomach and her cheeks heat up at the thought of going to the training field with Sasuke. She smiled happily while suppressing a giggle as she began to walked heading to the training field although she already had her training session she was looking forward for her match with the Uchiha.

(Time skip: an hour later at training field number eight)

Sasuke was surprise to see not just Hinata on the training field she had company. Tenten and her boyfriend Lee were also present and they were talking to Hinata. They were laughing and having a fun conversation. Sasuke sighed hoping that he gets along with them since they were still people who didn't like him before approaching them. When the group saw him Lee reacted by giving him his usual smile and thumb up while Tenten was looking a little hostile forcing a smile. The Uchiha sighed maybe he made a mistake in coming to this training field not knowing that it was already occupied.

"Yosh Sasuke-kun you're here!" Lee said in his usual energetic tone.

"Hey Lee…" replied the Uchiha.

"Hey Sasuke so what are you and Hinata doing here?"

"We came to have a sparring match" replied Hinata smiling.

"That's great me and Lee were having our usual sparring and training routine" Tenten said.

"Oh Tenten I have a great idea!" shouted the joyful Lee" how about we have a match with Sasuke-kun and Hinata-san?!"

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"A four way battle?" asked the weapons mistress.

"I have a better idea" Hinata said as she gazed at Sasuke with a smile" how about a tag team match?"

"Tag team?" asked the Uchiha gazing at Hinata.

"Meaning?" Tenten said.

Hinata smiled" you and Lee-san against me and Sasuke-kun."

"Yosh Hinata-san what a great idea a tag team match is better than a four way battle, we can test our youthful teamwork with each other!"

"Sounds fine to me" Tenten said with a smirk.

"What do you say Sasuke-kun?" Hinata gazed at the Uchiha.

"I don't know….we never fought as a team before."

"Well this will be the perfect opportunity to test our teamwork" Hinata said smiling she was awfully being too cheery about it.

"I guess it doesn't hurt to try" Sasuke replied.

"Yosh then it's settle it's a tag team match Tenten dear let's show them the youthful power of a teamwork!" Lee shouted.

The weapons mistress grinned looking at her opponents' those two don't have a chance against Lee and me we have been training hard on our teamwork and they haven't practiced their teamwork. We have this match won already.'

Sasuke reached for Kusanagi" ready Hinata?"

Hinata nodded getting in her gentle fist stance" I'm ready."

"Let's do it Tennten!" Lee shouted.

Tenten nodded as she threw a barrage of shurikens from out of nowhere. Sasuke was quick and activated chidori on his Kusanagi to destroy the shurikens leaving his back open for an attack. He gasped seeing Lee appearing behind him launching a kick at him but Hinata blocked his attack with her palms. Lee returned to Tenten while Sasuke was smiling at his tag partner.

"Good job Hinata for watching my back."

"Right!" she was smiling for the compliment while her cheeks had a shade of pink in them.

"Let's try another combine attack Lee" Tenten told her boyfriend.

"I'm ready!"

Tenten took one of her scrolls and opened it releasing a barrage of kunais and shurikens straight at them.

"Sasuke-kun get behind me!" Hinata said while the Uchiha nodded and took a couple of steps back.

"Kaiten!!!"

Hinata used the great heavenly spin to deflect all of the projectile weapons from Tenten. When she was done she didn't saw Lee charging at her ready to launch a punch at her. Hinata gasped not seeing the taijutsu jounin in time but he never made it as Sasuke charged at him blocking his punch with his fist. Lee used a couple of kicks but Sasuke followed blocking his attack, he saw that the Uchiha has activated his sharingan.

'It's just as everyone says Sasuke-kun's sharingan has become very strong since the last time I fought him' thought Lee.

Lee jumped back getting next to his tag team partner while Tenten was gazing at the two with some suspicion after what Sasuke told her' is this really their first time fighting as a team because it doesn't looks like it?'

"Thanks for helping me Sasuke-kun" Hinata said smiling at her partner.

"Were a team you did the same for me let's keep it up like that" he replied gazing at his opponents.

"They are stronger than we thought when they fight together Lee looks like we'll have to try something else" Tenten said.

"Right I'm ready!"

"We'll charge at them head on and make sure they don't rely on each other think you can handle Sasuke?"

"Yosh I've been waiting to have a rematch with Sasuke-kun for a long time!"

"Good I'll handle but it won't be easy though" the weapons mistress gazed at Hinata she knew she was no longer the weakling of the Hyuga clan.

"Here they come Hinata!" Sasuke said with his sharingan activated seeing that they were charging at them.

Hinata only nodded as she was ready to fight in her gentle fist stance. Lee charged at Sasuke as the two ninjas started using their taijutsu skills. Both fighters were throwing fast punches and kicks matching their incredible fast speed they seem to be both equally match. Both were blocking and dodging it seems it was going to be a long match.

"Sasuke-kun you truly have become very fast in taijutsu" Lee said while throwing another punch.

The Uchiha blocked with his fist holding his punch he gave a grin" I can say the same about you Lee you have become stronger since the chunin exams."

"This is truly a great match just what I expected from you Sasuke-kun let's give it our all with the power of youth!"

Sasuke smirked although his speech was corny and lame he was right. He was truly enjoying fighting the taijutsu jounin was the rush he has been looking for. One of the things that he has come to like while being back in Konoha are the sparring matches, fighting Naruto was another rush the blond didn't used his sage mode and he was still giving him quite a fight and the second one was with Lee.

Meanwhile Tenten and Hinata were engage in a taijutsu match each of the kunoichis were holding their off so far. Hinata was impressed with the weapons mistress taijutsu skills, no doubt that her boyfriend has been training her in the art. Although she was getting suspicious with her all of the sudden fighting her using taijutsu only, she dodged a couple of punches from the bun haired jounin while she launched her own chakra filled palms. Tenten was quick to dodged them knowing how dangerous it was getting hit by an attack from a Hyuga with her experiences with Neji.

"Not bad Hinata."

"You're one to talk Tenten you have become very skilled in taijutsu" Hinata blocked another punch from the weapons mistress.

"You can thank my dear boyfriend for that" replied Tenten with a smile.

"I should it know but why aren't you using your weapons" she dodged a kick from the bun haired jounin.

"Are you kidding I know very well using weapons against a Hyuga won't work you will used your rotation technique to deflect them like you did before. I learned a lot with all the sparring matches I had with Neji."

Hinata smiled as she took the upper hand and managed to land a blow a Tenten's stomach sending her back a little" don't worry Tenten I didn't used too much chakra on that palm so you should be fine."

"You really got me there Hinata" Tenten smiled as she took a quick glance at her boyfriend.

She was surprised to see Lee fighting with everything he had against the Uchiha. Sasuke was giving him one hell of a fight. Both have been using their quick taijutsu skills on the other and so far they haven't managed to land a blow to neither of them. She saw that Lee was actually panting it was the first she has seen him in this situation in a while. To think that Sasuke will make him get tire she knew he was very skilled and strong like her boyfriend. She needed to do something it was pretty clear who had the advantage in the fight.

"Lee!" Tenten called out to her boyfriend.

The taijutsu jounin dodged another kick from Sasuke befire jumping back to his girlfriend's side. He already knew what she had in mind.

"Stay back I'll handle them."

Sasuke went back to Hinata before giving her an approved smile" you handle yourself well against Tenten."

"You did well against Lee-san too" she replied with a smile.

"It's not over yet they're up to something" the Uchiha replied while Hinata nodded.

"Tenten don't overdo it" Lee said.

"Right I'll keep that in mind" she took her large scroll and threw up high in the air.

Hinata gasped recognizing the technique' she's using that!'

"Sasuke-kun!"

"I know were in for a rough time."

"Double dragon scatter destruction!" Tenten shouted one of her strongest weapon attacks.

The scroll released a massive storm of projectile weapons at them. Hinata acted quickly as she used her great heavenly spin but there were too many weapons to reflect them all. Sasuke made the next move as he bit his thumb and made quick hand seals. Lee and Tenten heard the sound of smoke like something has been summoned as they were now looking at the training field filled with weapons.

"Tenten you overdo it with that technique" Lee said with a sweat dropped.

The weapons mistress scratched her head for her mistake" yeah I guess I did…"

They gazed ahead only to see a giant snake wrap around shielding the two ninjas from the attack. While the whole field was filled with weapons the snake had a couple of weapons stabbed on its skin. When the snake vanish Sasuke and Hinata we're unharmed safe from the attack.

"Yosh you guys are all right!" Lee shouted.

"You almost turned us into needle dolls with your attack Tenten" Sasuke said dryly.

The weapons mistress blushed a little" yeah sorry about that I guess I got a little too overexcited in the fight."

"That was a great fight you guys make a great team" Hinata replied smiling.

"Speak for yourself you guys make a good team too" Tenten said looking at the two.

"Yosh it's not over yet this fight has just begun I will open the first gate and…." Lee didn't finish because his girlfriend hit him on the sides.

"Cool it Lee we're finished for today it was only a sparring match not a death match."

"I apologize I also got a little too excited with the match" replied the taijutsu jounin.

"Hey are you guys feeling hungry how about if we go grab a bite?" asked Tenten.

Hinata smiled" we would love to go isn't that right Sasuke-kun?" she gazed at the Uchiha who looked a little off" Sasuke-kun what's wrong?"

"I don't know…" he replied.

"Come on Sasuke-kun you must be hungry too" Hinata said.

"I'm not…" suddenly the Uchiha's stomach started growling like a wild beast he was blushing while everyone was grinning at the sight.

"Well judging from your stomach Sasuke I guess you're hungry too" Tenten said smirking.

"All right so I'm hungry."

"Then let's go" Hinata smiled and without knowing she accidentally took the Uchiha's hand like he was her boyfriend.

Lee gave the nice guy pose only because he thought it was just a friendly gesture from the two but Tenten had her mouth wide open along with her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was seeing it was impossible and yet it has happened right in front of her.

'Oh my…no way…' she was really shocked.

Sasuke took noticed as soon as he felt the Hyuga heiress hand taking his hand. He didn't know what to do the most obvious thing was to shrug his hand off breaking the hold. But for some reason he didn't minded not knowing why he was confused perhaps his hunger was the source of the confusion.

Hinata finally realized what she has done and once she did she completely broke the hold with the Uchiha. Her whole face turned bright red from the embarrassment she couldn't believe she did such thing perhaps it was instinct or mere impulse but she knew what she did was wrong. She gazed at Sasuke who was staring at her confusion was written all over his face and the only thing that came to her mind was to apologize for the inappropriate act.

"S…sorry…" she was still blushing and this time she tried to avoid eye contact with him.

Sasuke didn't say a word he was still confused by her action while Lee by now was also confused. He didn't know why the whole atmosphere grew awkward all of the sudden. Tenten was still shocked she was gazing at Hinata then Sasuke and she didn't know what was going on she was more confused than her boyfriend.

'Weird…'

(Time skip: in a restaurant)

The four ninjas were now sitting in a table enjoying their food. Lee has chosen to eat onion soup with dumplings and soy sauce dip while Tenten has chosen to eat some fried octopus. Hinata ordered red bean soup with a cinnamon roll as the dessert and Sasuke ordered a couple of rice balls because he wasn't so hungry. However the Uchiha was a little taken because of the fact that Hinata has decided to pay for his food. He told her that it was all right but she insisted to buy it, it really didn't bother her at all. The Uchiha was starting to get a little worry for the Hyuga heiress's behavior around him. He knew she was kind with everyone but now he didn't know what was going on inside her head. It was tempting to use his sharingan and looked inside her head but he chose not to knowing that he didn't had the right to enter some one's mind.

Lee continued to eat his food gazing at his girlfriend and his two friends. He actually loves eating together with his entire friend because he enjoys spending time with them.

"This is sure delicious food taste so good after hard workout it proves how well we have earned it!" the taijutsu jounin continued to enjoy his soup.

"If that's the case you deserve the food more than anyone you're always training in the whole day even when you're doing missions" Tenten said smiling at him.

"It's never enough when it comes to training one must always become strong no matter what to prove yourself for your village by showing everyone the power of your youth that's what Gai sensei taught me!"

"I think we all have become strong during the years because of our dedication to protect the village because we want to continue living our lives to the fullest" Hinata said smiling.

"No it's more than that" Sasuke said while they gazed at him" it's because of Naruto he inspired all of us to made ourselves better by becoming strong it's because of him that we fight our hardest for the village and everyone."

The table stood quiet at the Uchiha's comment. Tenten was shocked at his comment but she managed to smile happy to see his change she knew he wasn't the old Sasuke anymore. She gazed at Hinata and was surprised to see that she was smiling at the Uchiha, she was gazing at him with a spark of affection in her pale eyes. For now Tenten just ignored the Hyuga heiress's affectionate gaze towards Sasuke while Lee was in tears so full of emotion from the Uchiha's heartfelt comment.

"Sasuke-kun that was so youthful your speech was so full of passion your flames of youth burns brighter than ever before!"

The Uchiha sweat dropped before he resumed his eating" it's no big deal I just said what I feel that's all."

"I think it was the right thing to say Sasuke and its true we all have to thank Naruto for inspiring us to become strong" Tenten replied with a smile gazing at the Uchiha' maybe I should give him a chance Neji doesn't want to forgive him but that doesn't mean I have to follow in his footsteps'

"I agree you're right Sasuke-kun we were all inspire in some way by Naruto-kun's will to never give up, what you said is the truth it proves that you have a good heart after all" she smiled at him that spark of affection was still visible in her pale eyes.

Sasuke stood quiet Hinata's comment has made him very happy on the inside. After everything he has done he was trying to hard be good and gain everyone's forgiveness for his past actions. He gazed at Hinata with a new light in his onyx eyes there was a powerful spark that ignited when he heard the Hyuga heiress's words. Tenten was looking at the two ninjas with a weird look in her eyes the moment was awkward to her. She never she will see Sasuke and Hinata becoming such good friends or maybe there was something else going on. Lee was being completely clueless to the sight he was just smiling at his two friends with his usual cheery smile he was unaware of the awkward moment in front of him.

Tenten resumed her eating while keeping her gaze on the Hyuga heiress who by now has resumed her eating along with Sasuke" so Hinata Naruto left on a mission?"

Hinata nodded" yes he was taking Ebisu sensei's place since he was feeling sick he left with his team as their leader for the time being of the mission."

Sasuke grin" I hope they don't get lost with the dobe being in charge his sense of direction aren't too bright."

"Naruto-kun isn't like that he can be very smart when it comes down to it so stop calling him that" Hinata replied childishly sticking her tongue at him while the Uchiha was unfazed by her immature antics.

Both Lee and Tenten have to raise their eyebrows at the sight they have never seen Hinata acting so childish before it wasn't in her character to act like that at all. Perhaps it was Sasuke the one who was causing her to act this way. They noticed that Hinata was pouting while Sasuke was ignoring her but he was doing it on purpose with a smirk. She stuck her tongue at him and the Uchiha didn't do nothing he was bugging her in his way which it was working.

Lee smiled at the two" yosh Sasuke-kun and Hinata-san you act like such good friends."

"I agree you guys are acting like you were best friends" Tenten said.

"I don't know about best friends I don't have a choice she's my best friends girlfriend and she's easy to annoy" replied the Uchiha with a grin.

"So you don't have a choice but to be my friend just because Naruto-kun's my boyfriend how rude" Hinata pouted again as she friendly punched his shoulder.

"It's the truth" Sasuke said calmly.

Hinata ignored him turning to Lee and Tenten who were still a little taken back at their behavior around each other" anyway Naruto-kun left with Ebisu sensei's team to a C rank mission they will be back in a couple of days so I'm not worry at all I miss him though."

"That's good and besides Ebisu's team isn't new to C rank missions they have done a couple along with some B rank missions Naruto has a good team" Tenten said.

Hinata nodded as she finished her food and now she was eating her cinnamon roll while Tenten was gazing at Sasuke who has also finished his plate.

"Sasuke?" she started.

"Yeah…"

"First of all I want to apologize I'm sorry that I have been kind of avoiding you and not talking to you I admit I didn't trust you. But now I know I can trust you I am willing to give you a second chance for us to be friends if you want to."

"Hey its okay…thanks I will take your apology" he replied with a small smile.

"You're already my friend Sasuke-kun you will always be my youthful companion!" Lee said giving a thumb up

"Thanks…"

Hinata was chewing her cinnamon roll while smiling at the Uchiha" congratulations Sasuke-kun you have more friends."

The Uchiha sweat dropped" you know it's not polite to eat with your mouth full."

The Hyuga heiress realized her mistake and blushed in embarrassment while Tenten was giggling and Lee tried not to laugh.

"As the heiress of the Hyuga clan I think you should set an example for everyone when it comes to having good manners" Sasuke was smirking.

Hinata finally swallowed her cinnamon roll but she wasn't going to get beaten by the Uchiha that easily" that's funny Sasuke-kun because last I checked you were slurping your soup quite loudly."

Tenten laughed at the frowning Uchiha" she has you there Sasuke I heard your slurping too."

"I was not…." Sasuke said frowning.

"Your slurping was very unyouthful Sasuke-kun" Lee said.

The Uchiha finally gave up ignoring their comments because they were right before he got from his seat" I better get going I have some plans thanks for the food….I appreciate it."

"Okay we were happy to spend the day with you guys" Tenten said.

"Yosh thanks Sasuke-kun for the great youthful match!"

"Well I have to get going too" Hinata said as she got up from the table joining with Sasuke" thanks for the match."

"Yeah take care" Tenten said.

The two ninjas left the restaurant together while Lee was smiling at the sight" yosh Sasuke-kun and Hinata-san look so youthful together.

Knowing her boyfriend's language Tenten frowned at him" don't joke about that you know Hinata has a boyfriend already."

"Yosh Naruto-kun is very lucky!"

"But I have to say I was surprise to see Hinata acting like that towards Sasuke, you know sticking her tongue at him acting like a spoiled little girl?" she gazed at him.

Lee nodded" that is strange for someone like Hinata-san she has never done that before."

"I don't think she has behaved like that when she's with Naruto which it's strange."

"I did say that they were like best friends" replied the taijutsu jounin.

"Or close friends for the matter."

Tenten was still gazing at the entrance to the restaurant where Sasuke and Hinata left' close friends….I don't think so….I wonder?'

Sasuke and Hinata were walking the streets together and he was feeling happy. He was completely ignoring the usual glares from the villagers more than usual. But perhaps because he has found out that spending time with Hinata was fun. He usually never spend too much time with the Hyuga heiress before but now he wished he has spend more time with her since he has returned to the village. He didn't minded her company and he felt comfortable being near her and he felt like he couldn't get bore just by being with her.

Hinata was a little nervous she has almost spend half the day with Sasuke and she was expecting that he was getting annoy being with her. But she couldn't help it she felt comfortable spending with the Uchiha she wasn't bother or bore being with him it was the opposite. She was having fun and she couldn't believe that she was enjoying herself more than being with her blond boyfriend. Why she was feeling like this she didn't know but one thing for sure she was going to find out.

"So where are we going?" asked the Hyuga heiress.

"We….I don't know about you but I'm going to my secret spot to meditate" Sasuke kept his eyes on the streets.

Hinata looked down not taking his comment well looks like she was right he got tire of having her around' maybe I should leave he's probably sick of seeing me although I don't know why I want to spend so much time with him….'

"But if you want to give it a try then be my guess, I don't mind having another person meditating with me" Sasuke gazed back at her looks like he noticed her down expression and he wanted to make her feel better.

Hinata smiled feeling happy again" s…sure I have already tried meditating before thank you Sasuke-kun."

The Uchiha shrugged his shoulders in response before he grinned feeling like teasing her again" you know the way you were eating that cinnamon roll back at the restaurant you look like you were pigging out."

The Hyuga heiress turned to him while a vein was popping on her head" what do you mean by that?"

"You should have seen yourself you were devouring that cinnamon roll like your life depended on it. You should take it easy on the sweets before you know it people will start confusing you from someone in the Akamichi clan."

Hinata gasped as she stopped walking and Sasuke turned looked at her. Her skin turned white she couldn't believe what she just heard imagining herself being as large and heavy as Chouji and his dad, she looked at the Uchiha with an angry look while more vein were popping on her head.

"Sasuke-kun….are you saying than I'm….fat?"

"If you keep eating those cinnamon rolls you will become fat" the Uchiha was still grinning.

The Hyuga heiress frowned at his rude comment" well for your information I'm always in constant training so I'm burning all the fat that I gain from eating sweets."

"I can see that you're in constant training with your mouth."

Hinata pouted as she started walking again getting ahead of him not wanting to look at him. The Uchiha followed her with a smirk thinking that maybe he over did it a little, while Hinata was thinking in getting her revenge for making fun of her.

"You're one to talk I remember that you were devouring that soup so quickly like you were fearing it was going to disappear if you didn't eat it."

"That won't work on me you'll have to do better than that Hinata" he was still smirking.

The Hyuga heiress frowned again but then she grinned she has found her secret weapon to turned the Uchiha's game around" well at least my hair doesn't looks like a chickens butt."

A vein popped on Sasuke's head as he frowned at her" what?"

"I said that your hair looks like a chickens butt."

"That is not true my hair doesn't look anything like that" Sasuke said in annoyance.

"Do you look yourself in the mirror Sasuke-kun you can clearly see it your chicken but hair" Hinata was smirking in victory she has won this round.

The Uchiha mumble something before he continued walking" I do not have chicken hair butt."

Hinata giggled" I'm just kidding Sasuke-kun so where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there and thanks for telling the truth about hair."

'I said the truth it does look like a chickens butts' thought the Hyuga heiress with a sweat dropped.

(Time skip)

Hinata has followed Sasuke into the forest region of the village. They were now deep in the woods far from the village district. They reached a clearing with a small waterfall which Hinata was in awe because of how beautiful it looks. They walked until reaching the shore of the small rive from the waterfall.

"This is where you meditate?"

"It's probably one of the quietest and peaceful places in all of Konoha it's the perfect spot to gain some peace of mind" replied the Uchiha.

Hinata nodded as she got seated in Indian position with Sasuke" by the way Sasuke-kun did you asked Kakashi-san about getting a high rank mission?"

Sasuke sighed remembering the moment" I did and it's as you said Kakashi gave permission from the council to give me a high rank mission since I've been showing good sings in my punishment but they decline his decision. The same goes with the right to be heir of the Uchiha clan looks like I will continued to do D rank missions for a while I'm doom."

Hinata felt sorry for him wishing that there was something she could do" I'm sure Kakashi-san will find a way to give you that mission you should trust him more."

"I know….it's me that I don't trust" he said in a whisper.

"What?"

"It's nothing but anyway you sure have a lot of free time in your hands"

The Hyuga heiress smiled before she closed her eyes" I guess I have I haven't done missions on my own lately and when I have a mission I'm with my teammates but with Kiba-kun in his honeymoon with Ayame-san and Shino-kun taking care of clan's business I haven't done any missions. I only have time for training and spend time with Naruto-kun."

The Uchiha frown a little hearing that but shrugged it off" so you're only spending time with me because the dobe isn't here?"

"Don't be silly Sasuke-kun I like spending time with all of my friends and that includes you."

"How about if we finally meditate that's there reason I came here?"

"Sorry…" Hinata replied with a blush as she began concentrating.

For the next sixty minutes the two ninjas started meditating. Both have relaxed in mind while their breathing was slow and steady. However both of them were alike in a couple of things like looking at each other. Hinata opened one eye gazing at the Uchiha and she took full of notice how his muscular chest heaves slowly from his breathing. Even with his ninja attire Sasuke looked good and attractive she quickly erased the though before she resumed her meditating. Sasuke has also opened one eye after Hinata was done. He took a good look at her before he resumed his meditating.

While Hinata was focused in the meditating and suddenly she started thinking about her dream. The same dream that keeps haunting her sleeps the mask ball and her dance with the mask stranger. Why was she thinking about that dream it really didn't a thing to her. Yet she felt like the dream was something very important like it was trying to tell her something. She opened both of her eyes and she couldn't focus anymore while gazing at Sasuke who was still concentrating in the exercise.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn…." he replied.

"Meditating is for relaxing the mind and the soul it's the best way to relief all the stress and anger from your system…" she started feeling sorry for interrupting him.

"Besides breaking my concentration you're right so what are you trying to say Hinata?"

"Why do you meditate?"

The Uchiha finally opened his eyes while gazing at her and he could tell that she worry or perhaps she was just curious, he turned his gazed to the flow of the river" there is a reason why I meditate I am angry and like you said this is the best way to get rid of it."

Hinata was gazing at him waiting for his explanation she was going to listen to every word he was about to say to her.

The Uchiha took a deep breath" my hatred for Konoha still burns deep I'm still angry at this village for the pain they caused on Itachi and it's been very hard for me to forgive them. I meditate to erase my anger but so far it hasn't work it has only help me relax though…."

"But Sasuke-kun if I may speak Konoha didn't directly caused pain on Itachi he chose to take that pain on his own."

"But that's because Itachi was following the orders from the council they were the ones who gave him the painful decision to slaughter the Uchiha clan it's their fault his life became a living hell and my life too."

The Hyuga heiress nodded" I know I can't convince you or change your mind Sasuke-kun but I can only tell you one thing, look around you there are people who care for you and think that you are precious to them. They are people who has forgiven you and offered you another chance to be their friend you're not alone and while your family who are precious to you are gone you still have precious people around you. Perhaps someday your pain can finally be healed and maybe your hatred will be lifted."

Sasuke stood quiet in deep thought but he couldn't help but smile at Hinata's heartwarming comment. For some reason he was feeling better while ignoring why his heart has skipped a beat.

"Hinata….thank you" he gazed at her and gave her a smile.

She smiled as she nodded and a small blush on her cheeks" I'm glad I was able to help you although I don't think it was a big help."

"It was a big help more than you could ever know."

"I'm glad you feel better"

"I don't know if I will ever find my peace or to end my pain and anger but I do know one thing."

"What's that?"

"That there is no talking in meditating" he grinned.

"I'm sorry."

(Time skip)

After they finished meditating the two ninjas decided to head back to the village. They were now on their way back while constantly gazing at each other. Hinata was smiling at Sasuke while the Uchiha was doing the same. To think he was very glad to have the Hyuga heiress as his friend and Hinata was in the same boat about Sasuke. In just one day they created their own bond of friendship and things were really turning for the better for the Uchiha he just had a feeling about it. When they saw the village in the distance they noticed that it was getting dark it was almost sundown.

'It's sundown already I can't believe I spend my entire day with her' Sasuke gazed at Hinata.

'I can't believe I have spent my entire day with Sasuke-kun' the Hyuga heiress gazed at him.

"It's late I should get going" Hinata said.

"I better get back home and change I promised Sakura I was taking her to dinner."

Hinata nodded with a smile but she didn't know why she felt a pang of jealousy emerging from her heart" that's very kind of you Sasuke-kun you better not keep Sakura-san waiting then."

"I won't I don't want to make her angry you know how she gets when she's upset?" the Uchiha rolled his eyes.

"We I'll see you later Sasuke-kun bye!" Hinata waved before heading into the village district.

Sasuke stood quiet before he started walking towards the village before he gave a small smile' today was a good day.'

(Time skip: evening)

Sasuke has changed to a black short sleeve button shirt with grey long pants with black sandals. He arrived at Sakura's apartment only to find her at her door. The pink haired medic nin was dressed in a red dress with the skirt below her knees with red high heels he admitted that she looked very beautiful.

He smirked at the sight of his girlfriend' if Naruto sees Sakura now he'll drown himself in a lake of his own drool.'

"Are you ready to go Sasuke-kun?"

"Ready…"

The two left leaving the apartment complex. Sakura being the observant person noticed the smile on her boyfriend's face" you seem very happy Sasuke-kun what's wrong?"

The Uchiha sighed" again Sakura I can't smile or I'm not allowed to give a smile?"

She giggled" sorry I didn't mean it like that it's just that all smiley is definitely not you."

"I guess something happened to me that made me be in a good mood today."

"I knew it something happened tell me?!" Sakura was now happy looking excited.

Sasuke smiled thinking of a certain Hyuga" let's just say that I met a wonderful friend another person I have forged another bond."

"Really I'm glad for you Sasuke-kun who is it?"

"I won't tell you" he grinned.

"Come on don't be mean tell me!" Sakura was frowning.

"Maybe next time"

(Time skip: four days later)

Naruto and Hinata were at Ichiraku's enjoying a nice bowl of ramen. Naruto was currently telling Hinata and Teuchi all about his mission with Ebisu's team. Teuchi was smiling at the story while getting used of not having his daughter with him because she still hasn't return from her honeymoon with her husband KIba. However Hinata wasn't very much paying attention to her boyfriend's story because she had her mind thinking about something else or rather someone else. She was smiling thinking of Sasuke she was happy to have spend that whole day with him and getting to know him better understanding his pain a little. The only thing in her mind is will she be able to spend another day with him again. She thought of him before she blush a little replaying the images of that day with the Uchiha over and over again.

"And bam!!!" Naruto shouted in triumph" me and Konohamaru used a rasengan at the same time sending that bandit sky high!"

Teuchi laughed" that was one crazy mission Naruto I kind of feel sorry for those bandits though."

"Yeah but they should know to never try and robbed ninjas especially if I'm the leader of the team" the tall blond took another from his ramen.

"Or perhaps they should know who to mess with I bet if they knew who you were they would have never try and attacked you" replied Teuchi.

Naruto swallowed his ramen before giving his fox grin he knew how well known and famous he has become all over the five countries" I don't know though those bandits were very stubborn I think they will still try to robbed us even if they knew who I am don't you think so Hinata-chan?" he turned to his girlfriend who was still spacing out.

"Hinata-chan….Hinata-chan do you hear me?"

"What….oh Naruto-kun I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention" the Hyuga heiress finally snapped from her daze feeling sorry with herself.

"You okay?" the blonds' voice was of concern not sounding upset because she didn't pay attention to him.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm sorry for not listening I was thinking of something else."

"Really about what?"

"You know about the clan and other things nothing to get so concern with."

"Um….okay" Naruto continued eating his ramen.

Hinata started eating her bowl while Naruto has finished devouring his first bowl and already told Teuchi to serve him his second bowl. Hinata was still thinking about Sasuke and she has completely forgotten about what her father told her. To marry Naruto so she can finally take her place as the new head of the Hyuga clan's main branch. Naruto was always thinking of Sakura and she was always in his mind no matter how much time he spends time with his girlfriend.

They didn't know what the future had in store for them but one thing was very clear to this point on, that their relationship was starting to fall apart.

To be continued

Yay I finished another chapter and yes this chapter was all about the Sasu/Hina bonding and I think I did a good job on it. Expect more Sasu/Hina bonding in the next chapter as for the lemons well not yet. I assure you the lemons will be by ch13 or less but not yet though. Please review and I will see you all next time farewell.

Next chapter: a mission gone right and wrong


	8. A mission gone right and wrong

Chapter 8 A mission gone right and wrong

Disclaimer: If I own Naruto Sakura's confession would have been right and heartfelt not rush because Sakura was obviously cornered by Sai and Shikamaru however Sakura feelings for Naruto are real.

'' this means thoughts

**Bold letter are inner Sakura or Kyuubi speaking**

_Italics are flashbacks _

_**Bold and Italics are dream sequences **_

(Location: open road somewhere in grass country territory)

Two ninjas were running in a large field. But were in a hurry since they were near to their destination, it was none other than Sasuke and Hinata. Sasuke was carrying a small box in a bag while Hinata had her byakugan activated. He couldn't believe that this was all real. He felt so happy right now because after such a long time he has finally been given a high rank mission by Kakashi. This was his first B rank mission since he returned to Konoha three years ago and he couldn't be any happier. Happy because he didn't have to do anymore crappy genin rank missions and that means no more chasing the cat from hell Tora anymore. Now from now on he will be doing true missions like a true ninja of Konoha. Although that he realized that this is the first time he has left the village since he returned three years ago, it felt weird to finally be leaving the village doing missions like nothing happened. It didn't matter he was glad to be doing real missions worthy of his attention instead of doing kids missions, also it didn't bother him that Hinata was the one who was in charge of the mission.

Hinata was happily leading Sasuke to their destination which was the hidden grass village. Their mission was simple they needed to deliver the box to the village containing medicine to help some of the villagers and ninjas that were suffering from a rare disease. She smiled thinking that it was Sakura the one who made the vaccine for the sickness after all she has become into the best medic nin of all Konoha and the five countries. They needed to hurry since the sickness can kill people at a fast rate, the more they delay the more lives would be taken by the disease. All of the sudden she thought that she was having her first mission with Sasuke together. The last part of together made her blush a little they were together in this mission but they were certainly not together as a couple at all. She already has a boyfriend and a wonderful person. Thinking about Naruto the Hyuga heiress didn't know what to think, sure she missed him but she couldn't help but put her foot that something was wrong. She finally erased her thinking and focus on the important mission they needed to fulfill.

Sasuke was keeping his eyes on both the road ahead and Hinata. He couldn't help it but smile at the Hyuga heiress he was so glad for her. Why would he feel so happy for her the answer was quite simple. He has tried asking Kakashi to give him a high mission since he has behave on his sentence for becoming a missing nin however the mask Hokage has refuse his request. That is until someone came to Kakashi and convince him to give him the high rank mission that he rightfully deserves. The Uchiha gave another look to Hinata he will never forget what she did for him because it meant a lot to him.

_Sasuke entered the Hokage's office seeing Kakashi sitting on his desk reading one of the volumes of Itcha Itcha paradise which make him sweat dropped at the sight. He wasn't the only one he realized he wasn't alone in the office Hinata was also present and she was sweat dropping too because she knew about the adult series the sanin Jiraiya wrote. Hinata saw him entered and smiled at him just like the social person she is and she knew he was going to like what Kakashi is going to tell him._

"_Hey Hinata…"_

"_Hi Sasuke-kun!" replied the Hyuga heiress her smile never leaving her face._

_Kakashi finally took his face from the adult book and stare at the Uchiha" oh Sasuke you're finally here."_

"_You wanted to see me?" asked the Uchiha._

"_Yes I have some good news for you Sasuke" the mask Hokage gave a smile._

_Sasuke looked annoyed hearing that" Kakashi the last time you told me that I was retrieving that freaking cat Tora which the dam fur ball used my face as a scratching post."_

_Hinata tried to hold her laughter hearing that she really fined it funny. But she calm down and kept he cool she didn't wanted to anger Sasuke._

"_I know but this time I really have good news for you Sasuke trust me I finally have a high rank mission for you."_

_The Uchiha's eyes widened praying that he didn't heard wrong" are you being serious?"_

"_I am and not just that but you won't be doing anymore D rank missions you can say you're a little off the hook with your sentence."_

"_You're not really pulling my chain here right?" Sasuke was still shocked._

"_I'm not I'm being serious I managed to negotiate with the council about a high rank mission and lightened your sentence too" _

_Hinata frowned at his comment while Kakashi realized his mistake he coughed" my mistake I didn't negotiate with the council but rather someone else did isn't that right Hinata?"_

_Hinata smiled while Sasuke was shocked gazing at her" what?"_

"_Hinata convinced the council to give you a high rank mission with the condition that she goes with you as the leader of the mission I gave permission for her to be in charge it was the only way to gained the council's approve" replied Kakashi._

'_I don't believe it!' the Uchiha gazed at the Hyuga heiress who looked at him back and smiled' she went through all that trouble just to get me a high rank mission but…why?'_

"_Hinata I'm counting on both of you to succeed the mission."_

"_Yes we will do our best" replied the Hyuga heiress._

"_All right onto the mission this will be a B rank delivery mission, you two are to deliver the medicine to the hidden grass village ninjas as well civilians have been infected by a rare disease. Sakura have provided with the creation of the medicine to cure the sickness. I suggest you leave immediately since they grass village really needs the medicine, be careful if you encounter any unwanted guests."_

"_Will anyone come to hunt me down?" asked Sasuke._

"_No need to worry Sasuke I have erased your information from the bingo book since you're no longer a missing nin as well as the other hidden villages." _

"_We understand Kakashi-san we won't let you down" Hinata said._

"_Gear up and get ready to leave at once."_

"_Right!"_

Sasuke smiled as he gazed down at the Hyuga heiress concentrating ahead with her byakugan. To think she will do him such a favor to try and convince the council to give him a high rank missions. He didn't know why he felt so happy it was obvious he has finally had a mission worthy of his attention or maybe because someone really care about him to gone all the trouble to help him. Yet he hasn't even said a word to her what kind of person he was to not at least say thank you to Hinata for her kindness. Ignoring the feeling that his heart was beating a little fast maybe it was uneasiness or maybe he was nervous, he was going to stay quiet about this matter anymore. He calmed himself and tried to say the right words which they were thank you for helping me, he couldn't say them without facing her. He was getting nervous again and he mentally growled at his behavior around the Hyuga heiress because it wasn't right to be like this.

'What the hell is wrong with me I have never felt like this before stupid…damn get your act together and just tell her already its only Hinata for crying out loud?!'

The Uchiha took another gazed at the Hyuga heiress" Hinata…"

"Hmm?" she looked at him snapping her from her concentration on the road ahead.

"About what you did….convincing the council to give me a high rank mission I just want to say….thanks for helping me…it means a lot to me that you took your time to bother yourself with this."

Hinata smiled" I wasn't bothered at all I didn't mind talking to my father so he could arrange negotiations with the council members to make the decision so I really didn't do much."

"No you did a lot thank you I really mean it" his tone was very honest he was really grateful for her kindness.

The Hyuga heiress continued to gazed ahead only this time a small blush have crept over her cheeks she dispelled it feeling happy and her stomach was full of butterflies" no problem….S….Sa….Sasuke-kun I….I…I'm…g…glad….I was….able…t…to help…you…"

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow at her" you all right you just stuttered?" a small amused grin escaped his lips.

"Yes I'm all right I got something on my throat" she felt stupid because it was really a dumb excuse.

Sasuke kept his grin while enjoying her expression he was well aware why she stuttered. After all he wasn't dense like Naruto who thought that Hinata used to have a fever because her whole face was red whenever he got near her. And now the he looked at he realized that she looks cute when she was blushing.

Hinata didn't know why she stuttered. It was an old habit that she got rid of a couple of years ago. It was one of the symptoms when her boyfriend was near but now she didn't know why she stuttered if she was with Sasuke. There was no time to be thinking about silly things she needed to focus on the mission it was important because lives were at risk in the success of this mission. She gazed ahead with her bloodline and saw their destination was very close.

"The heaven and earth bridge is just up ahead after we cross it we'll be near the hidden grass village!"

The Uchiha nodded and he followed her as they arrived to the heaven and earth bridge that leads straight to the hidden grass village. The bridge was of course rebuild since it was destroyed when Naruto twent Kyuubi three years ago during the mission to capture Sasori's spy which it was nothing but a trap arranged by Orochimaru. They crossed the bridge newly rebuild bridge while Sasuke was in deep thought. The mission was safe for now they haven't encountered any missing nins or bandits it was after all a B rank mission.

'So far so good although I don't mind some action to spice up the mission a bit'

(Location: Yamanaka flower shop Konoha village district fire country territory)

Ino was having another day in her mother's flower shop. She wasn't so busy with missions which it was the reason she's been working lately on the shop. She actually like working in the flower shop because she has always love flowers and the job put her in a good mood. It was the job that would help her feel relax and calm just laid back and attend the customers. She stopped from current train of thought as she started thinking of her best friend who has been suffering in secrecy for the past three years. She still remembers the conversation with Sasuke about Sakura's secret love for Naruto and the truth about her relationship with the Uchiha, which it was nothing but a big act or fake relationship. She felt bad for her pink haired friend the fact that she has given up on being truly happy with the man she really loves by handing him over like a prize to the next candidate in line which it was Hinata. She even wonders how she can handle the pain of heartbreak every time she sees him or even when he's with Hinata eating or having fun. Remembering the Uchiha's words of not getting involved because it was Sakura's decision not to say a word of the truth and leave things the way they are. But it was hard for her not to try and do something about it, yet she just didn't know what to do.

'Sakura….you deserve to be happy just like anyone else…' the Yamanaka eyes softened thinking about her best friend.

Over the years Ino's rivalry with Sakura have finally ended realizing that she will always be her best friend since they were little. They were no longer going head to head to win Sasuke's affections since they have finally grown up and they were no longer immature fan girls. Things have changed so much during the past years and slowly their big rivalry that the two kunoichis had over each other slowly faded away. They have finally matured and they have move with their lives forgetting about the days when they were always fighting trying to see who will be the one to have the Uchiha's heart. Ino has a boyfriend and she was deeply in love with her teammate Chouji which she couldn't believe it but she was glad to have him. Sakura was with Sasuke but only because she wants to keep Naruto happy knowing very well that the blond cares a lot about her happiness more than anyone. Her best friend was suffering and going through a lot and there was nothing she can't do to make her see that she might have a chance. After all Naruto was with Hinata and he loves her, the same with the Hyuga heiress.

She sighed as she fixed the flowers next to the counter' why does love has to be so damn complicated?'

As she resumed her duty she saw Sakura entering the shop carrying a shopping bag' speak of the devil.'

"Hey Sakura!"

"Hey Ino" the pink haired medic nin replied back smiling at her.

"The usual right?" asked the Yamanaka talking about the flowers since Sakura always come to her to buy the flowers to picked for Tsunade.

"You bet I got the day off at the hospital but I want to take the time to change the flowers for Tsuande-sama."

"Okay then" Ino left the counter to picked the regular flowers that Sakura orders, she returned with a couple of white lilies wrapped together" here you go that'll be 50 ryou."

Sakura gave her the idea while taking the flowers before she became in deep thought. She stood there quiet holding the flowers while holding the shopping bag with her other hand while Ino was getting a little worry for her dull expression.

"What's wrong?"

The pink haired woman lowered her gaze to the ground" Ino…do you think that Tsunade-sama will ever wake up?"

The Yamanaka smiled" of course she will she's one of the legendary sanins and the fifth Hokage she's not going to give up that easily"

"Thanks I really needed that you're absolutely right."

"Of course you know Tsunade-sama can be very stubborn sometimes she has become a little like Naruto."

Sakura smiled hearing the blonds' name" yeah I think everyone has become a bit stubborn because of him that's his way of making us stronger or believe what we fight for, but anyway what would you expect from the hero of the village?"

"Exactly so don't get down about that I assure you that Tsunade-sama will wake up soon."

"Thanks Ino I really needed that" smiled Sakura.

"So anyway what's in the bag?" asked Ino curious while gazing at the shopping bag she's holding.

"Oh this it's just a book I bought no big deal."

"Can I see it?"

"Um…no it's a little personal" replied the pink haired medic getting nervous it only fed the Yamanaka's curiosity even more.

Ino grinned" don't tell me you bought an adult book?"

"No it's nothing like that I swear!" replied Sakura her whole face blushing.

Suddenly Ino snatched the shopping bag from Sakura while she got upset trying to get snatch it back from the platinum blond" Ino give me back that book!"

"Relax Sakura I'm just curious to know what you bought that would make your face flushed with embarrassment."

"It's none of your business Ino pig!" shouted the upset Sakura.

"Don't get cranky forehead I just want to see what you bought…." the Yamanaka blinked seeing the book it was title how to cook unique ramen, the title of the book only made her grin evily while gazing at the pink haired medic nin" what's this Sakura don't tell me you're thinking in cooking ramen for Naruto?"

Sakura blushed" no it's not for him it's for Sasuke-kun!"

"Oh please Sakura don't waste your time lying to me because we both know that Sasuke isn't a ramen maniac and besides judging from the title of the book I say you're trying to cook the best ramen for Naruto isn't that right?" Ino's grin never left her face.

The pink haired woman turned her back to the Yamanaka so she didn't saw her whole face blushing from the embarrassment" so what if it's for Naruto-kun I invite him to my apartment every now and then to have a bowl of ramen I'm just doing him a favor as a friend nothing more just don't get any ideas okay?"

"If you say so" Ino replied not sounding amuse or if she was teasing it was more like her tone was filled with some sorrow before handing her back the book.

Sakura took the book back but she obviously noticed her tone and got a little worry" what's wrong Ino?"

"It's nothing I have to take care of something on the back see you later" she left the counter while feeling sorry for her best friend' Sakura how long are you planning to suffer?'

'What was that all about?' thought the confused Sakura.

Just before she was about to leave the flower shop Sai entered the shop wearing regular clothes. The former ROOTS went to the flower shop for the same reason as Sakura. He has also being leaving flowers for Tsunade every once in a while.

"Oh hi Sai!" Sakura smiled seeing her friend and teammate.

"Hello Sakura I came to buy flowers for Tsunade-sama" replied the former ROOTS with a smile.

"Well Ino is in the back so you will have to wait a little until she gets back."

"I see I don't mind waiting because there's something I would like to talk to you Sakura."

"What is it?"

"It's about Sasuke-kun" Sai said while Sakura blinked not knowing why he wanted to talk to her about her boyfriend" have you noticed that he has been spending a lot of time with Hinata?"

"What?" Sakura was bewildered by the question" what are you talking about Sai?"

"I know it's not my place to say but I have seen them walking together some of the villagers have also seen them together for a couple of days now."

Sakura was too shocked to believe what Sai just told her. No words could come out of her mouth because of her shock and she wasn't the only one. On the back of the shop Ino was moving some of the flowers from the new shipping until she almost strip when she heard Sai talk about the Uchiha and the Hyuga heiress. Her eyes went wide like dinner plates as she shut her mouth from gasping she didn't wanted them to know that she was overhearing the conversation. She couldn't believe what she just heard of course she will think that there was something else going on between the two ninjas more than just friendship.

'No way…..Sasuke and Hinata that's impossible!'

"Sai could you please repeat that again?" Sakura was still too shocked to believe what she just heard or maybe she thought like she was losing her sanity.

"It's like I said lately Sasuke-kun has been spending time with Hinata they act like they were good friends I have never seen such good friends like they way they act around each other. Perhaps people are starting to gain respect and trust for Sasuke-kun."

"I see…" she finally eased herself letting the information sink in understanding that she wasn't hallucinating right now.

"I can tell that both of them are very happy around the other they are true friends like they have created a strong bond between them."

Sakura smiled of course she was happy that the Uchiha was spending time with his friends and he was starting to earn some respect after receiving three years of punishment for his treachery. She felt like the rest of the former rookie could finally forgive him and let him in as their friend. To finally change their minds of Sasuke to see him as a comrade and not as a traitor was enough to make her happy. But other thoughts entered her head thinking the impossible what if there was something going on between them more than just friendship. Of course she knew Hinata love Naruto very much and she will never hurt his feelings but what if there was something going on. Did her boyfriend have something in mind being with the Hyuga heiress, but there was one thing that was making her feel scare and worried. If her worst fears were true then someone was really going to get hurt someone very close to her and who secretly loves with all of her heart and soul.

'Naruto-kun….it can't be Sasuke-kun would never do anything like that but they did went on a mission together' she was really in deep thought only thinking about the blond jounin.

Sai noticed his friend's far off expression like she wasn't paying attention to him" Sakura are you all right?"

"Huh yeah I'm fine I was just thinking that I have a busy day today" she gave a fake smile.

"Are you sure because there's no need for you to give me a fake smile?" Sai was concerned seeing through her smile after all he was once a master when it came to give fake smiles.

"Hey how can I help you Sai?!" Ino said arriving at the counter obviously pretending like she didn't heard a thing about their conversation.

"Yes Ino I would like some dandelions."

"Dandelions sure coming right up!" the Yamanaka left the counter while Sakura was still in deep thought.

"Well I better go Sai I'll see you later bye Ino!" Sakura left the shop feeling uneasy.

Ino returned to the counter with Sai's flowers" that will be fifty ryou Sai."

Sai gave her the money while Ino was gazing at the exit of the shop thinking about her best friend' what happened to Sakura she looked uncomfortable I hope it isn't about the Sasuke and Hinata thing of course she's not jealous.'

"Thank you Ino" Sai said taking the flowers.

"No problem hey do you know what happened to Sakura she looked a little uneasy?" Ino was obviously pretending like she didn't heard nothing while she was on the back room of the shop.

"I don't know but perhaps she's not feeling comfortable about what I told her. I have seen Sasuke-kun and Hinata spending time together like they were really good friends I didn't thought she will get the uncomfortable with the news though."

The Yamanaka nodded understanding what was going now. She saw as Sai bowed before leaving the shop and leaving the platinum blond with her thoughts about the whole situation that was just mentioned to her. It was obvious what was wrong with her best friend what could make her feel so uneasy and uncomfortable and possibly scare.

'There's no way there could be something going on between Sasuke and Hinata everyone knows she's crazy for Naruto and Sakura is obviously not jealous about Sasuke. You can't fool me Sakura you're feeling scare that Naruto might get hurt if there is such an affair always worrying about Naruto's happiness.'

(Time skip)

(Location: restaurant hidden grass village eastern district grass country territory)

Sasuke and Hinata were enjoying a tasty meal in one of the local restaurants in the grass village. They arrived to their destination a couple of hours ago and they visited the hospital where they delivered the box full of medicines to cure the disease the village was suffering from. The medic nins from the village didn't wasted time as they immediately used the vaccine on the sick people and they eagerly awaited for the results. As expected from the best medic nin in Konoha Sakura's vaccine prove very effective as the infected were cured as soon as they were injected by the vaccine shot. The villagers were happy as well as the ninja population and the families from the infected they couldn't be any happier. The rightful ruler kage of the village gave his most humble thanks to them before he decided to kindly pay for their meal. It was the least he could do for their job well done and they humbly accept his offer enjoying the free meal. Sasuke was enjoying some fried rice with dumplings dip in onion sauce while Hinata was eating some dango with green tea.

However things have become a little uncomfortable for them since they arrived at the restaurant. The people from the restaurant as well as the people that were passing by were giving them uneasy looks while others were giving them not so trusting looks. Obviously the stores weren't directed at Hinata but rather her friend who was ignoring all of the gazes continuing to enjoy his meal. He knew very well that they must have heard about him former missing nin and apprentice to the sanin Orochimaru. The same person that killed him and killed his older brother missing nin from Konoha Uchiha Itachi. Also the same person who attempted to captured the Raikage's younger brother and jinchurikki of the eight tails risking a war between hidden cloud and hidden leaf. It was obvious that the people in the hidden grass village were feeling hostile towards which it was to be expected from someone who was a traitor who blindly following the path of revenge. He resumed eating his food calmly while thinking that things got get bad since they were in another village, he was only worrying about Hinata that she could get caught in the possible conflict.

'I doubt that they will pick a fight if they do they will only be risking a war with Konoha which it will be bad for them, besides we delivered the medicine on time were in their debt. They won't be foolish enough to attack me after I delivered the cure for their sickness.'

Hinata who by now was worried by the glances they were receiving was feeling very uncomfortable right now. She was expecting that the village will be lively like Konoha but right now they weren't being lively. They were gazing at them like a pack of wolves eyeing their prey, one wrong move and they will attack. She wasn't foolish to start a conflict with any civilians or ninjas for the matter it will only risk a war with the grass village. Causing a war was the last thing on the Hyuga heiress's mind she just kept calm and resumed her eating which she was almost done. She gazed at Sasuke and he was almost done with his food while keeping his eyes on the people around them looks like he was well aware of the hostility reflected in their eyes. Ignoring their gazes was the only thing to do but she knew that their looks were directly towards the Uchiha.

"The food is not bad" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-kun…" Hinata's voice was full of concern because of the stares from the people in the restaurant as well as outside of the place.

"I know looks like my reputation has them very happy" the Uchiha's comments was obviously full of sarcasm.

"This doesn't look good."

"Relax they won't try anything foolish after we saved them from that sickness thanks to the medicine we delivered let's just ignore them and remain calm, no point in freaking out."

The Hyuga heiress nodded as she was finally done with her meal she was ready to leave from the restaurant not wanting to stay any longer. Sasuke followed he finished his meal he then went to the counter to order something else. Hinata was confused by his action until she saw him buying a cinnamon roll making her blink not knowing what to say. He has actually bought a cinnamon roll for her, the thought only made her blush a little. Sasuke returned to her holding a bag with the cinnamon roll before handing it to her.

"Why did you buy it?" Hinata smiled at the kind act.

"I guess since they have cinnamon rolls here might as well buy one" he replied coolly.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun although you said that I will look like a balloon if I keep eating them" she gazed at him with a small smirk.

"You're always training hard you eventually burn all the fat so it's okay to eat sweets."

"That's what I told you before" she replied with a sweat dropped.

"Come on we better get going before they keep staring" he said in a low tone so that she will only heard him.

They left the table leaving the restaurant obviously ignorant the looks from the villagers as well some grass ninjas. They walked through the streets without making any eye contact with anyone just gazing at the road ahead. Sasuke looked at the sky it was still half of noon they still have plenty of time before it gets dark meaning that they didn't have to stay in the village for the night. And with the way things were going in the grass village there was no way he was staying in a inn, before he realize he could be killed in his sleep. He was a target in the village although his information wasn't in their data books except in the five main hidden villages. It wasn't no trouble now since Kakashi gave the order to erased his information from all data books since he was no longer a missing nin. But it didn't meant that he had to watch out for any hunter nins or enemy ninjas that are after him especially from Kumo.

"Sasuke-kun I think it will be best if we leave the village before sun down" Hinata said in a whisper.

"I know I'm not taking any risks staying here were done with the mission so let's head back to Konoha."

Hinata nodded and they took the path to the village gates. Luckily for them they weren't far from the gates from the entrance to the grass village. As they passed through the villagers they were still giving long glances at Sasuke while others were keeping their eyes on him all of them were suspicious of the Uchiha's presence in their village. They felt quite relief when they saw the village gates straight ahead they walked towards the gate when they stopped. A cloud of smoke appeared revealing two grass chunins, both of them locked eyes with Sasuke. The Uchiha have to groan mentally things are never easy with him he was expecting to leave the village just like that. Hinata kept calm while she got a little closer to Sasuke next to him and he didn't mind he couldn't blame her if she was feeling a little nervous.

"Yes can we help you?" asked Sasuke.

One of the grass chunins gazed at him from head to toe" ninjas from Konoha our leader is grateful for your big help delivering the medicine were in our debt."

"It was our mission so there's no need to thank us we were just doing what we told" Hinata replied.

The second grass chunin gazed at Sasuke" you wouldn't happen to be Uchiha Sasuke?"

"And if I am?" asked the Uchiha.

"We have heard all about you. You're not quite the loyal ninja aren't you?"

"I am now our mission is over so were heading back to Konoha if that's okay with you?" Sasuke kept his eye son both chunins while Hinata was expecting anything to happens a fight most likely to break through.

The two grass chunins looked at each other before gazing at the two somehow letting them go wasn't in their minds Sasuke could tell and he didn't needed his sharingan to read their minds to find out.

"You made a wise choice in leaving."

"Have a nice journey back to Konoha" the other chunin replied.

They nodded before they were off leaving the village until they were out of sight. The two grass chunins who were assigned to guard the main village gate weren't comfortable to let the Uchiha go. They have heard so much about him being a very dangerous missing nin and all of the sudden he's back being a ninja of Konoha. After all they didn't know much about Sasuke's punishment sentence so anyone would feel hostile or scared just by seeing him. They finally erased their thoughts since the Uchiha was already gone from their village they resumed their guard duty.

(Apartment complex middle district Konoha fire country territory)

Naruto arrived at Sakura's doorstep in her apartment. He was feeling very happy because Sakura has invited him to have some ramen at her place which he said yes in a heartbeat. For various reasons first he didn't had to pay by going to Ichiraku's and second spending time with the pink haired medic was way better than eating dozens of bowls of ramen from Ichiraku's. And after a hard training session with Konohamaru his appetite has awaken. His stomach growled loudly like a raging beast worst than the growls of the Kyuubi so he was pretty hungry. He kindly knocked on the door wanting to taste Sakura's ramen and to talk to have a conversation with her it was never enough to spend time with his favorite cherry blossom. Although he wasn't thinking of his girlfriend Hinata who left on a mission with Sasuke he knew she was going to be all right she could take care of herself. Besides Sasuke was with her and he trusted his best friend more than anyone he will watched over her back when it was necessary.

He chuckled' hehe…ramen and Sakura-chan my two favorites things in the whole world'

The door finally opened revealing Sakura. Naruto had to suppress the blush that was going to strike his face at what she was wearing. The pink haired woman was wearing a simple white t shirt with the words "girl power" written in kanji and colored in red letters. She was also wearing a pair of blue shorts that made notice of her nicely formed womanly figure and nice legs. The blond jounin didn't just have suppressed his blushing but the incoming nose bleed as well. Sakura's shorts were lower on her knees making her look very sexy in front of the blonds' eyes. He prayed to Kami not to get any perverted fantasies or nose bleed that will make him look like a stupid pervert in front of the gorgeous kunoichi in front of him.

'Sakura-chan why....why do you enjoy torturing me it's like you enjoy it?' Naruto thought watching her sexy clothing.

Sakura smiled seeing the blond jounin and secret object of her affections and erotic fantasies wearing his jounin attire. No mattered how many times she has seen him wearing his attire she will always think that Naruto in his jounin uniform make him look very sexy and a hot juicy piece of human meat.

"**Mmm yeah baby….hot stuff coming in!"** inner Sakura licked her lips as the sexual hunger hit her badly while the real Sakura have to agreed with her more dirtier and perverted side.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto said in his cheery mood.

"Hey Naruto-kun the ramen is almost done please come on in" Sakura kindly let him inside her apartment.

He smiled walking through the halls of the apartment until reaching the dining room. Although he didn't know a thing about internal house decorating he could tell that Sakura had a good taste when it comes to decorating. The dining room was a long counter with six available seats while it had a perfect view of the kitchen. You could see the person cooking with no problem it was the kind of design that the restaurants in Konoha had like the same design from Ichiraku's. The blond happily got seated in one of the seats which it was the one that had the best view on the kitchen from the rest. He saw Sakura putting her pink apron with the leaf symbol of Konoha on the front ready to finish making the ramen.

"The water is already boiling it will take a couple of minutes before the ramen is ready I hope you don't mind the waiting?"

"Not at all Sakura-chan I don't have anything plan for today Kakashi sensei hasn't given me a mission since the one I had with Ebisu's team."

She nodded as she concentrated on the ramen while in secrecy she was gazing at the open book she bought. It was a good book to perfect the making of ramen giving it the ultimate taste making the most tasty and delicious dish ever eaten. She hoped that Naruto didn't saw her reading the book although the tall blond wasn't paying attention to her for the moment because he was gazing somewhere else. Naruto was looking at the wall next to the kitchen they were a couple of pictures that brought him lots of memories.

The first picture hanging on the right was the team seven's picture when they first became genins. The second picture was when they became team Kakashi minus Sasuke because he left Konoha by the time the picture was taken. The third picture was of the new team Kakashi with Yamato as the team captain and Sasuke's replacement Sai, of course back then Sai was the emotionless asshole he used to be before he changed thanks to Naruto's gift. The fourth picture made him smile even more while blushing, he and Sakura were wearing yukatas it was taken three years ago when they went together to the annual Konoha festival. Naruto was wearing a clear blue male yukata while Sakura was wearing a beautiful dark blue yukata with cherry blossoms petals all over it. That was probably the best moment in his entire life it felt like a date with his favorite cherry blossom. Of course Sakura denied because he told her that it was lonely to go alone to the festival. They ended up watching the fireworks together making it a very romantic moment he blushed when Sakura told him that they hoped to watched the fireworks again next year together.

"That's my favorite picture right there" Naruto thought out loud catching Sakura's attention.

She gazed away from her pot that was making the ramen while seeing that he was pointing to the festival picture when they went together. She smiled seeing the picture to think she actually went on a date with him but she denied giving him the excuse he gave her of not wanting to be lonely on the festival. She had so much on that day although she ended up emptying Naruto's wallet from all the things she bought.

Her smile never left her face gazing at the picture" that's my favorite picture too I really had a lot of fun on that day with you even if I drained all the money from you" she giggled a little while she lowered her gaze so he didn't saw her blush.

The blond jounin only scratched the back of his head in embarrassment while he was blushing slightly. Sakura resumed with giving the final touches to the ramen while Naruto gazed at the last picture hanging on the wall. It was when they went with their respective couples to next year's Konoha festival. The four took the picture smiling happily. Naruto was wearing an orange yukata while Hinata was wearing a navy blue yukata matching her long hair, Sasuke was wearing a grey yukata and Sakura was wearing a pink yukata. He smiled that day was nice he really had a lot of fun but there was something different about it. Perhaps because he wasn't alone with Sakura like in the last picture. How he wished he would go together again with the pink haired medic nin if it wasn't for the fact that he has a girlfriend and Sakura had a boyfriend. Yet he didn't know how many times he had wished things would have become different for him and Sakura. Suddenly his eyes fell back to the kitchen especially towards the pink haired woman. Something caught his eye and blushed as he was no staring at Sakura's nice wide and firm ass. The blue shorts she was wearing showed how well developed was her backside it was truly a bootylicious sight.

'I would love to spank that' Naruto's perverted side said causing him to grin like his diseased perverted teacher.

Sakura finally finished with the ramen she was now pouring the pot on a big crystal bowl ready to hand it to Naruto. She was smiling widely while being nervous at the same time this was the first time she has made ramen following the instructions of the book she bought. She was only praying that the ramen was out of this world in taste as a good thing that is. She suddenly heard a chuckle coming from inside of her and she knew very well who she was. She was annoyed to find out that she was still residing within herself and she couldn't be any more upset with the news.

"**You're pitiful you know that."**

'I'm not listening to you.'

"**Just look at you, you have been sweating bullets working your ass off to make that ramen taste like the food of the gods just to make Naruto happy. If you really want to make him happy kiss him take off his clothes and have your way with him trust me he will be the happiest guy in the world."**

'I can't hear you!'

"**Don't ignore me you're dying to fuck him senseless like there's no tomorrow I am after all the essence that feels your inner desires and most erotic sexual fantasies. How about if I tell you one of your perverted fantasies?" **inner Sakura was grinning evilly.

Sakura has completely shut off her communication with her inner self ignoring anything that she will tell her. She grabbed the big bowl of ramen handing it to the eager Naruto who looked very hungry holding his chopsticks in anticipation. The blond took a sniffed at hot ramen before licking his lips because it smells very good.

"Here you go and sorry for making you wait!" she smiled at him.

"Wow Sakura-chan this smells great!" shouted the overjoyed Naruto.

"Dig in hope you like it" she was still smiling warmly at him while crossing her fingers in desperation' please Kami let it taste delicious let Naruto love it.'

"**And I'm telling you to fuck his brains out already what else would make Naruto happy then to have hardcore sex with this sexy cherry blossom bombshell?!" **

Once again Sakura ignored her inner's perverted comment as she saw Naruto taking the first bite of her made ramen using the books instructions. She saw the blonds' eyes widened from shock like he was in a trance and she knew what this meant, the sight was going to make her cry.

'No…he doesn't like it he hates it why I tried so hard to make that ramen good?!'

"Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto gazing at her with a shock expression while she felt like she couldn't look at him straight into his eyes" this ramen…….is the most delicious ramen I have ever tasted!"

"What?!" Sakura was shocked at his comment.

"Yeah this ramen is amazing I have never tasted anything like its way better than Ichiraku's and that's speaking a lot from me you're truly the best cook ever Sakura-chan!" he gave her a big smile.

Sakura was blushing from the compliment while she started fidgeting which it was usually one of bad habits from Hinata whenever she was being nervous around Naruto.

"Huh Sakura-chan are you okay?" Naruto was worried seeing her fidgeting.

"Um….yeah I'm fine I'm glad that you like it Naruto-kun" she stopped her fidgeting quickly she didn't wanted to embarrass herself in front of the blond jounin.

'Hell yeah I rule he likes it a lot!' she shouted mentally in victory.

"**Big whoop I still suggest hardcore kinky sex over one silly bowl of ramen" **inner Sakura snorted.

"Hey Sakura-chan?" Naruto took another bite of the delicious ramen" I've been wondering if you're busy today?"

"Busy no…I'm not I have the day off today why do you ask?" Sakura was gazing still smiling because of her victory for making the best ramen ever, she made a mental note that it was the book she bought that help her with her achievement.

"Well I'm not busy today so I've been wondering if you want to have a sparring session with me, it's been a while since we have had a one on one fight so what do you say Sakura-chan?"

The pink haired woman smirked at him" you're challenging me to a fight Uzumaki Naruto you think you can take me on?" her tone was full of amusement.

"Of course I can I'm the hero of the village!" he gave his fox grin.

"Really?" the pink haired medic raised an eyebrow amused at his answer" you may have become very strong, hero of the village and you may be the son of the fourth Hokage but to me you're still the same loudmouth unpredictable knuckle head ninja."

Now naturally Naruto will feel a little hurt by Sakura's comment but he wasn't. He felt happy it proves that Sakura likes him not just how popular and strong he has become but simply for who he is. She likes him for just being simple Uzumaki Naruto not Namikaze Naruto. It wasn't for his looks or his heritage that she likes him it was just his personality to Haruno Sakura what only matter about Naruto is on the inside not outside.

"So what do you say Sakura-chan for old time sakes?" asked Naruto smiling at her.

Sakura only giggle" sure thing you're on I accept your challenge, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Thanks Sakura-chan" Naruto took another bite from the delicious ramen.

"You don't mind if you wait for me to change so we could go to the training field together" she tried not to blush when she mentioned the word together.

"Not at all I'm enjoying this ramen a lot of course I'll wait for you!"

"Great I'll be right back" she left while suppressing to giggle because she felt like she was going on a date with her blond friend.

Naruto watched her leave until she entered her room his eyes never left her nice ass' damn Sakura-chan looks so hot and sexy on those shorts.'

"**You're very happy for just going to spar with Naruto"** inner Sakura said with a grin.

'Quiet you can't you just shut up for once?!'

"**Nope I like annoying you a lot it's so much to watch you torture yourself being with him while you secretly want to rape his ass off."**

'Whatever now leave me alone.'

She reached her room and started changing into her jounin battle attire. As she was changing she couldn't help but giggle sparring with Naruto. It was true it's been a while since they have fought against one another so hearing that she was going to have another fight with him made her happy. On the back of her mind she thought she was having a date with him after all spending time with the blond jounin was the best thing that could ever happen to her in life.

(Location: near the heaven and earth bridge grass country territory)

After they left the hidden grass village Sasuke and Hinata became quiet all of the sudden. They were talking quite often while they were on the village before they noticed the looks the people were giving at the Uchiha. Hinata wasn't dumb she knew that there was something bothering him and she had a pretty good guess that it's about the villagers' expressions towards him. She couldn't blame him Sasuke has been trying so hard to change his old ways when the only thing that matters to him was revenge. A chance to redeem himself for everything he did searching for his new life instead of following the path of hatred and power. It seems that no matter how hard he tries he couldn't erased all the damaged he did to his name, he may have returned as a Konoha ninja but to the eyes from the rest of the world he was just a dangerous missing nin not to be trusted. Hinata saw his thoughtful expression she wanted to say something that will cheer him up or make him feel better but apparently she didn't know what to do or say.

"I'm sorry…" it was the only thing that came into her mind.

"What?" Sasuke gazed back at her confuse" why are you apologizing for?"

"It wasn't fair the way they were looking at you at the grass village."

"That's it don't feel sorry for them I have gotten used to the hatred and distrust its normal for me?" he turned his gaze back to the road ahead.

"It must hurt you a lot every time they looked at you with so much hostility and hatred" he pale eyes softened while giving the Uchiha a quick glance.

Sasuke stopped walking while lowering his gaze to the ground thinking for a moment knowing that she was right. Hinata followed him before getting next to him perhaps she said the wrong thing and he was upset with her.

"You're right" he spoke calmly" I guess after all this time it still hurts but it doesn't matter I have friends who don't see me like that back at Konoha slowly they are those who are accepting back as a comrade, so I don't complain."

The Hyuga heiress nodded with a smile as they resumed their walking. Just before reaching the heaven and earth bridge to cross the border Hinata activated her byakugan to search for any hidden enemies. She saw two figures crossing their bridge at the same time they reached the bridge.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Company?" asked the Uchiha gazing at the bridge ahead.

They saw two ninjas wearing the headband of the hidden stone village. They seem young like in their late twenties Sasuke caught of their uniforms seeing a vest resembling the jounin vest from Konoha but it was colored yellow. The one thing that caught his attention was that they were giving the same look from the villagers from the grass village. It was clearly that he could tell that they weren't friendly and the possibility that a fight was going to break out was very high. They walked to the bridge until they were facing the two stone ninjas.

Hinata was still looking at them with her byakugan" their chakra levels are high."

"They seem to be jounin level let's be careful" replied Sasuke.

The Hyuga heiress nodded gazing at the two stone jounins who were only looking at Sasuke it seems their mission might have some fighting after all.

"Well well what do we have here?" one of the stone jounins said" aren't we lucky to be patrolling grass country and we meet up with the one and only Uchiha Sasuke you have quite a prize on your head."

"What?!" Sasuke was shocked.

"What are you talking about Sasuke-kun is no longer a missing nin he's a Konoha ninja?" asked Hinata.

"Really?" the second stone jounin said while taking a black book from his jounin vest which it was obviously a bingo book he opened it as he was looking at one of the pages" then why is he in my bingo book he's right here? Uchiha Sasuke from the Uchiha clan S rank missing nin apprentice of the former diseased sanin Orochimaru, threat level high kill on sight if spotted village of origin hidden leaf village well you get the idea" the jounin was grinning.

Hinata was shocked while gazing at Sasuke who was more shocked than her not believing what he just heard. He felt betrayed and disappointed although he didn't want to believe the stone jounins that his information was really in the assassination book.

'It can't be….it's not possible Kakashi told me that he gave the order to erased my profile from the bingo books from Konoha as well as the other hidden villages so why?'

Hinata still didn't believe them she took a step in front of the Uchiha as a way to defend him" there must be some kind of mistake Sasuke-kun is no longer a missing nin are you sure you're not making this up?"

"Bingo books never lie his information is right here and why would we lie?" the same stone jounin said while putting his bingo book away back to his vest pocket" with that kind of bounty we can live the rest of our lives quite nice and relax we might not have to do missions for a while."

"But…that can't be true…."

"That's enough Hinata looks like we have no choice but to fight them" Sasuke reached Kusanagi while activating his sharingan.

One of the stone jounins charged at Sasuke forming hand seals" earth release rock fist!"

The jounin's left hand turned to rock ready to punched him but Sasuke was quicker and kicked his chin followed by a punch to his face sending him to the ground in no time. The other jounin released a barrage of shurikens which Hinata reflect them with her great heavenly spin. The same jounin charged at Hinata but Sasuke kicked him then an uppercut. He gasped seeing that Hinata was only keeping her attention on him and his opponent but he forgot about the other jounin which he attacked first. He took a kunai which Sasuke was shocked seeing that he was lunging at the Hyuga heiress.

"Hinata look out!!"

Hinata gasped as she turned around and stood still. The jounin stabbed her abdomen while she quickly hit him with a powerful palm thrust sending him all the way to the forest. The knocked jounin decided to finish the job and charged at Hinata with the same jutsu turning his fist into rock. But Sasuke was in front of him and took the opportunity to steal his bingo book from his pocket. He grabbed the stone jounin by his collar while pointing Kusanagi to his throat.

"Before I kill you I have to ask you something." his sharingan was flaring from anger.

The jounin chuckle" I don't think you have the time you should worry about your friend instead."

Sasuke's eyes widened hearing that how could he has forgotten Hinata she was injured by the kunai of the other stone jounin. Hinata was bleeding while she was at the border of the bridge ready to fall off. His worst fear came true as the Hyuga heiress couldn't keep her balance due to her injury and she fell from the bridge.

"Hinata!!!" shouted the desperate Sasuke as she ran after her.

Without thinking about it he jumped off from the bridge following her as they both fell heading into the deep river down below. The stone jounin looked below while he saw the second jounin that was send flying by Hinata walking towards him. He couldn't believe his eyes but he was grinning although they don't have Sasuke's body it was enough for them to confirm the Uchiha's death.

"Heh the job is done….either they will drown when hit the river or they'll die when they fall from the waterfall at the border of the country."

Sasuke has hit the cold water from the river as he started swimming rapidly trying to get to Hinata's fallen body. The current was strong and violent but it didn't stop the Uchiha from rescuing her, he even gathered chakra in his whole body to have better control in swimming. He finally grabbed Hinata while he was trying to reach the surface ignoring the powerful currents. Reaching the surface to catch his breath he noticed that he was now around the forest he was probably far from the sight of the heaven and earth bridge courtesy of the strong currents. Still focusing chakra on his entire body he swam as fast as he could trying to beat the current so he could reach the border while holding Hinata with his hand tightly held around her shoulder. After seem like hours Sasuke finally reached the border before reaching the waterfall ahead.

He saw her unconscious while checking her pulse he was shocked not sensing her pulse or her heartbeat for the matter. He acted fast as he started opening her jounin vest followed by opening her jacket revealing her fish net shirt. He blushed slightly seeing her very noticeable breasts but he shrugged it off it wasn't the time to think about any of those things. He opened her mouth before giving her mouth to mouth and performing CPR on the Hyuga heiress. The Uchiha was getting a little inpatient he couldn't afford to lose Hinata, he knew if she dies he will most likely be executed by the Hokage since the council didn't trusted him at all. But right now the only thing he in his mind was Hinata's safety she needed to live he wants her to live. For once he didn't care if he was killed for being a traitor or even treated like a complete outcast he just wanted to see the Hyuga heiress all right. He knew it was his fault she got hurt because of him the stone ninjas were after not Hinata she only got involved in the assault and got harmed.

Sasuke continued his therapy on the Hyuga heiress but she was still not waking up' come on Hinata…please breathe don't give up!'

He felt relief when Hinata started coughing the water she swallowed when she felt into the river. He turned her over so that she coughed all of the water. Once she was done he needed to heal the wound on her abdomen. Hinata was still unconscious so he lifted fish net shirt to see the wound that was caused by the stone jounins kunai. He quickly took some ointment that Sakura has given him from his kunai pouch along with some bandages. He took some of the ointment and spread it gently around her wound making the Hyuga heiress flinched a little because of the small burn she was feeling. Once the necessary amount of ointment was placed she started wrapping the bandages around the wound. Sakura has given him some advice when it comes to bandaging wounds, he needed to make sure to tie it too tightly or the wound might reopen. The pink haired medic nin wasn't the only one who gave him advice but Kabuto as well back when he was Orochimaru's apprentice.

He was glad to see Hinata's breathing has steady he gave a smile' looks like she'll be fine.'

_**Hinata was wearing her princess gown watching the rest of the mask people dance. She smiled when she spotted the mask stranger gazing at her with a smile. She went to him and the kind gentlemen offered his hand. She took it before he led her to the balcony of the ballroom. She was in awe watching the beautiful scenery the full moon was big shining followed by a night sky filled with stars. She has never seen such beautiful night sky before while the mask stranger was holding her hand gently feeling his warm touch pleased her. She blushed at the way he was looking at her with so much affection in his eyes like he was about to kiss her. He caressed her cheek causing her blush to worsen while feeling her heart ready to burst from her chest from beating so fast. **_

"_**Hinata…." he said sweetly.**_

"Hinata!"

"Hinata you okay?"

"Come on wake up..."

The Hyuga heiress slowly opened her pales and the first thing she saw was Sasuke's face looking concern. She slowly got up while the Uchiha was looking at her still looking worried but relief that she was all right.

"What happened?"

"You fell from the heaven and earth bridge and I jumped down to save you" replied Sasuke.

"What?!" she was shocked gazing at him" I…remember falling from the bridge but you….Sasuke-kun that's crazy."

"Well sometimes crazy works you would have gotten killed if I didn't saved you on time."

Hinata slowly gazed at herself before she realized that her jacket was opened and she was showing Sasuke her fish net shirt. She completely blushed looking at the Uchiha she got the idea what he was up to and completely backed away from him in fear.

'No don't tell me….did he…'

"It's not what you think I healed your wound you should be fine now" Sasuke's replied was quick so she didn't get the idea that he might have taken advantage of her.

Hinata felt better she remembered she was stabbed by a kunai from one of the stone ninjas. She finally noticed her wound in her abdomen which was wrapped in bandages she smiled thinking that the Uchiha saved her life. She closed her jacket along with her jounin vest feeling like she needed to apologize for thinking that he was going to rape her.

"Thank you for saving me Sasuke-kun I'm sorry that I doubted or didn't trust you I…"

"Its okay don't worry we should get going and find some shelter it will be dark soon."

"The stone ninjas?" asked the Hyuga heiress.

"They could be looking for us it gives us another reason not to stay here come on."

She nodded as she got up following the Uchiha through the forest, she realized something was missing" Sasuke-kun what happened to our gear?"

"We lost them when we were at the river. The current was too strong and I couldn't save both of our packs without letting you go."

"I see thank you for saving me again Sasuke-kun."

"It's all right…"

(Location: training field number seven Konoha fire country territory)

Naruto were now ready to begin their friendly sparring match. Naruto gazed at her the pink haired medic has changed into her jounin attire. Sakura was wearing a jounin vest with her red shirt however this shirt had long sleeves and she stopped wearing her pink elbow pads, she was wearing a pink medic skirt however it had more pockets. Her black spandex shorts have become a little longer reaching below her knees and she was still wearing her black boot style sandals. The blond jounin made some quick pushups and warm up exercises before the main event. However he did noticed that Sakura was very happy he has never seen her smiling widely before perhaps she was really looking forward to this match with him.

Sakura has never felt so happy before for two things. First she was spending time with her blond friend and secret object of her deep affections and two she was still thinking that the sparring match was like having a date with him. While inner Sakura was still mocking her to get into his pants already she was giggling mentally happy to be here with him. She knew it has been a while since their last fight and she was going to remind him how tough and strong this cherry blossom has become. She put on her black leather gloves ready for some action while smiling at him.

"Are you ready Naruto-kun?"

"I'm always ready Sakura-chan!"

Sakura got into a fighting stance" just to make things fair how about if we used taijutsu only?"

"Only taijutsu eh okay that's fine with me you're still going down Sakura-chan" Naruto replied with a smirk.

"Don't bet on it!" shouted the pink haired jounin as she charged at him with tremendous speed.

Naruto dodged her chakra charged fist countering with a left hook but she blocked it launching a chakra charged kick at him. The blond jounin dodged the kick while jumping away from her, he quickly charged at her giving a barrage of punches and kicks. The pink haired kunoichi was quick as she dodged them before she managed to catch his fist and threw him sending him a few feet away. Naruto landed on his feet dodging Sakura's own barrage although he got a little freaked out because she was charging chakra on her attacks. Meaning if he gets hit by one attack it will be lights out for good. He managed to land a blow on Sakura but he didn't use too much force on the attack hurting the pink haired medic was the last thing on his mind. However Sakura noticed and she wasn't happy with his actions expecting to go all out with him even if it was just a friendly sparring match between two teammates and best friends.

"Naruto you're not taking me seriously don't hold back!"

"Come on Sakura-chan were not having a fight to the death it's just a friendly fight nothing to be serious about" replied the blond.

The pink haired kunoichi frowned at his answer" after all these years you still think I'm that same weakling little girl isn't that right?"

"What of course not I don't think that Sakura-chan I know you have become very strong, hell you're monstrous strength have become even more monstrous than ever!" he gasped shutting his mouth he knew he has made a big mistake.

Sakura got pissed while a couple of veins popped on her forehead" what?!"

"I mean your super strength no…I mean your insane strength oh crap no that's not what I meant!" Naruto was freaking out looking like he was about to crap his pants seeing how pissed the pink haired woman looked.

"Ah Naruto you know very well how much I hate when you say that about my strength I'm going to kill you!" shouted the pissed off Sakura.

'Oh shit I am so dead now!'

Sakura charged her fist punching the ground causing a powerful earthquake and the ground of the training field to split in half due to her inhuman strength. Naruto gulped in fear he was really in for it now knowing that he has angered the pink haired medic nin a lot because of her super strength comment. Suddenly he gasped in terror seeing Sakura flying straight at him launching a powerful kick at him. He dodged it while Sakura hit the ground causing a large crater. The blond jounin composed himself unleashing a barrage of attacks. Sakura was quick as she dodged them while blocking some of them, Naruto managed to land an uppercut on the pink haired medic jounin while using a kick on her face sending her to the straight to the demolished ground. He was worried hoping he didn't hit her too hard. He got his answer when Sakura erupted looking more pissed than ever charging at her with every part of her body flaring with her chakra. Now normally Naruto with his courage and never ending determination will face his opponent head on but in this case that wasn't the case.

'I don't want to die!!!' thought the freaked out Naruto as he started running for his life.

While running Sakura has surprisingly tackle him to the ground ready to beat the living shit out of him. She faced him while launching a fist which the tall blond caught but she managed to lay a punch on his face with her free hand. Naruto flinched in pain but he noticed that it didn't hurt at all looks like she was holding back on him more like she was playing with him rather than sparring with him. None of them didn't realize that Sakura was on top of Naruto in a very sexual position Sakura continued her deadly barrage on the blond while he was blocking her attacks. Naruto threw her off from on top of him while the pink haired kunoichi landed on her feet while Naruto charged at her with a fist. Sakura was quick to block it but Naruto used another kick hitting her. Sakura's body disappeared and was replaced by a wooden log.

'What substitution jutsu!'

Sakura appeared next to him punching him. He failed hard on the ground while Sakura launched a kick and he dodged it he knew she was holding back on him. Not using too much chakra on her punches and kicks so she doesn't cause too many injuries on him. Naruto punched her face but she quickly recover from the soft punch as she jumped on him and grabbed his neck with her legs using a scissors throw. The blond jounin landed on his feet getting hit again by a kick from the pink haired medic until he vanished replaced by a wooden log. Sakura started looking at all directions and she wasn't a bit happy with his stunt.

"What the Naruto you promised me no ninjutsu!"

"Excuse me!" came Naruto's voice as he landed on the ground from hanging on a tree branch" what about you?! You used substitution too!"

Sakura took her chance now that the blond jounin has lowered his guard and tackle him getting on top of him again in the same provocative position. Naruto gasped seeing Sakura very angry ready to punch him and this time she was charging a lot of chakra on her fist ready to send a killing blow so he prepared for the worst and close his eyes not wanting to see the deadly results. As he stood waiting for the painful blow he realized that it never came instead he was hearing laughter. When he opened his eyes he was puzzled to see Sakura laughing out loud.

"Sakura-chan…why are you laughing what's so funny?"

The pink haired jounin dried her tears from her laughter feeling her stomach hurt from all the laughing" I'm sorry Naruto-kun I couldn't help myself your face was so funny when you got scared, I guess you're really afraid of me when I'm angry."

The blond jounin wasn't happy in the least with her rude joke frowning" Sakura-chan that was so mean I thought you were going to beat me up bad, this means war I'm going to get you for this!"

The pink haired medic childishly stuck her tongue at him following his game" just try it."

Naruto chasing her around the training field for a while. What started as a friendly sparring match turned into a simple game of cat and mouse, they were literally resting from their match with a game of tag. By now Naruto was no longer upset with Sakura but rather enjoying himself in the chase they were just having fun with each other. It proves how strong their bond of friendship really is, although in secrecy both wanted to have more than just a friendship bond but rather a bond of eternal love. To form a relationship and turn their friendship into pure love was they really want. But they know it couldn't happen because they didn't belong together they already have other people to care about and love. Sakura was taken and so was Naruto but inside of them they wanted to give each other a chance to give it a shot and be happy. So far Naruto wasn't having any luck catching up to Sakura until he decided to increase the chances.

He made a cross shape hand seal" shadow clone jutsu!"

POOF!!!

Ten Naruto clones appeared as they charged at the running kunoichi" we have you now Sakura-chan!" they said in unison.

'Heh think again' she smirked while punching the ground.

Sakura caused another earthquake demolishing another part of the training field. All of the shadow clones were caught in the attack and they vanished. She grin victory she has won the game of catch o maybe she spoke too soon. She was tackle from out of nowhere by the real Naruto as they both landed in the ground where it wasn't demolished by Sakura's powerful punch. He was on top of her smirking at the capture of his prey which he was surprised that she wasn't upset but she was rather smiling at his job well done.

"I got you now Sakura-chan" smirk the blond jounin.

"Yes you do" she smirked back when she was referring to something else like capturing her heart years ago.

"Looks like I win you did put up a good fight Sakura-chan."

"Thanks you too although you were holding back on me" she pouted a little.

"Hey we were just having a friendly match nothing else I really missed having a match with you."

"You really mean it?" Sakura said in a whisper.

"Yeah of course I always like you…er….I mean I always like spending time with you Sakura-chan" Naruto replied in a heartbeat making sure that Sakura dindn't heard the last part.

"Thanks" she smiled feeling her cheeks blushing.

Naruto blinked finally realizing their position and he has come to realize how close he was to the pink haired medic jounin. Now that he thought about it this was the first time he has ever been this CLOSE to Sakura. He tried not to blush but he was feeling scare there's no way Sakura will let this slip by without punching him he was too close to comfort. Not to mention that his hormones were losing control because of the close proximity he had with the sexy cherry blossom. It was driving him completely insane and he was getting turn on while he was mentally praying to Kami that he didn't get an erection because the feel of Sakura's body pressed against him was amazing. Right now he was only thinking in taking her and penetrated her right here and now. His mind was filled with all of the images from his erotic dreams with the pink haired kunoichi and no matter how much he was trying to control his urges and his lust he was failing miserably. Just looking into her beautiful jade eyes, her face and her angelic lips dying to get kiss wanting to taste her sweet scent, he already smelled the sweet scent of cherry blossoms coming from the pink haired woman. He wanted this moment to never end.

Sakura was in the same boat as her blond companion. Ever since Naruto was on top of her she started getting many indecent and perverted images in her mind. Most of them were of her erotic dreams with the tall blond jounin while inner Sakura was having tons of nose bleeds with the pornographic images her outer self was having. She was staring deeply into his gorgeous cerulean eyes, how she could ever be so blind not to see how beautiful Naruto's eyes are. Now she knew and every time she looks at them she always get lost in them and mentally contemplate their beauty forever. Just like Naruto she wanted this moment to never end.

Naruto was getting a little nervous still controlling his hormones the urge to kiss her was so big but he knew if he did Sakura will kill him" um….Sakura-chan how come you haven't hit me yet?"

"Why should I?" she asked in a whisper again giving him a sweet smile.

"Huh?"

"I don't mind if we stay like this…." she said above a whisper but she wasn't thinking rationally anymore she was now speaking from her heart and all of the feelings she has been hiding for Naruto for three whole years were starting to resurface.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto didn't hear her but he was now blushing not knowing what to do.

Sakura could have removed herself from the blond jounin if she wanted to but why she didn't do it already? The answer was quite simple she loved it very much. She loved the feeling of Naruto's body pressing with her own body and she didn't want to remove herself from him or Naruto from her for the matter. She felt her body getting hot she was getting very excited while she knew that she was already wet between her legs while she was locked in Naruto's cerulean eyes she was thinking in kissing him so badly that she could almost taste his lips.

'Okay I'm very close to Sakura-chan and the way she's looking at me what's wrong with her I have never seen her like this before?!' thought the shocked although he didn't mind to be this close to her.

While Sakura was trying to resist the temptation in kissing the blond jounin inner Sakura already had plans for this little situation. The inner side of Sakura's personality has been cheering loudly for outer self to actually have the guts to have Naruto on top of her without screwing up in punching him. Since the position both jounins were in was very provocative.

'I…I Naruto-kun and me….I…'

"**Oh hell yeah it's about damn time you make a move on him!"**

'No I can't do this Naruto-kun is with Hinata I don't want to jeopardize his relationship with her!'

"**Don't you dare screw this up this is your one chance to take him it might be your last, so go ahead and kiss him make him yours!" **

'No I can't I just can't go through with this…'

'**I know you want him so badly and now he's this close to you, you can almost taste him take Naruto now!"**

'I dear Kami he smells incredible damn it!'

"**Kiss him kiss him kiss him kiss him kiss him KISS HIM KISS HIM KISS HIM!!!" **inner Sakura was shouting in desperation wanting to taste the blonds' lips.

'But I…'

"**Just look at the way he's staring at you he wants you he's probably having perverted thoughts about you hehe he wants to kiss you and probably fuck your brains out do it and kiss him already!"**

'I…I do…I want him….Kami help me I want him so badly please help me…'

"**Then you know what to do don't hold back fulfill your desires."**

"Sa…Sakura-chan" Naruto said blushing at the close proximity he wanted to kiss her badly.

"Naruto-kun…." Sakura touched his face gently full of tenderness her touch was so soft and wonderful to the blond jounin.

Before they know it their faces were getting closer and closer. Naruto's heart was beating so fast he thought he was dreaming. There was no chance this was really happening he was getting so close to Sakura his lips were inches away from her own. He couldn't believe it that he was about to kiss her, he was about to kiss the woman he has love since little. The same woman he loves with every bit of his strength and yet in his head he really thought that he was dreaming. Sakura was feeling worst because she wanted to kiss so badly and yet she couldn't knowing very well that the blond was off limits because he already had a girlfriend. But she couldn't hold her urges anymore all of her feelings that she has been bottling inside of her for three years have emerged and she was now following her feelings and desires. Their faces went closer and closer until their lips were just mere inches away they could sense each other's breathing tickling with the other. Their eyes were locked admiring the other's eyes lovingly and by now Naruto has finally give in to his desires and feelings.

And finally contact happened. Both of their lips met in a soft and passionate kiss. Naruto felt like he was hit by electricity but it was such a pleasant and amazing feeling. This kiss was completely different from the ones he had with Hinata. It was full of desire and passion it was better than kissing his girlfriend. The only thing he wanted was to continue kissing the gorgeous cherry blossom he pulled her closer as he pressed force on the kiss causing Sakura to moan softly. Sakura felt like she has died and gone to heaven. As soon as Naruto's lips made contact with her lips she felt like getting zap by a pleasurable bolt of lightning satisfaction and lust entered her system as she moaned in pleasure at the kiss. She pulled him closer speeding up the kiss as her desires and urges needed to be fulfilled. She took the time caressed his long golden hair while she was moaning in his mouth with so much delight. Pretty soon she begged Naruto to open his mouth and let her tongue in and he complied. As her tongue entered his mouth both of their tongues were now fighting for dominance. By now lust and sexual hunger has taken over both as they continued their heated passionate kiss.

'Dear Kami so this is how it feels to kiss Naruto-kun mmm….It's out of this world I…I can't control my body I'm so hot I want him ooooohhhh shit it feels so good I want more!'

"**No need for you to hold back on him now go ahead take off his clothes and claim him mark him as your property!" **cheered the horny inner Sakura while licking her lips in anticipation at the upcoming intimate act.

The kiss became more heated as both ninjas were now moaning loudly as lust filled them both. Their hands were now running around their bodies touching each other in an intimate way like they were lovers. While the two were continuing their hot kiss they never noticed that they weren't alone as in someone was watching them. Standing in the bushed not too far away from Naruto and Sakura stood a shocked Yamanaka Ino. Her mouth was wide open as her eyes became wide like dinner plates as she couldn't believe it what she was seeing. Her best friend was kissing Naruto and the most shocking thing was that the blond was kissing her back in the same lustful matter. She erased her shock as she finally knew the truth about Naruto, just by watching him kiss Sakura like there's no tomorrow the picture was very clear.

'I knew it….I knew it all along Naruto still loves Sakura just look at his tongue fighting with hers damn now that's what I call a desperate kiss full of desire. No need to be a genius to figure out that Naruto has been wanted to kiss Sakura so badly for so long' the platinum blond was smirking at the sight.

"I should have seen this coming."

Ino gasped hearing someone next to her she gazed only to see Sai who was looking at the kissing scene with a normal expression on his face" Sai why are you here?"

"I just came to return this book that Sakura borrowed me about the stars, I knew she was in the training field but I wasn't expecting to see her sucking faces with Naruto-kun."

The Yamanaka shook her head" me neither but anyway you said you should have seen this coming did you knew that Naruto still like Sakura?"

"I think Naruto-kun's reaction whenever he's with Sakura always smiling and blushing, pretending like it didn't bother whenever she was with Sasuke-kun. Comparing his behavior with Hinata which it's completely different he's happy but faking his happiness deep inside, to this very day Naruto-kun is still hurting on the fact that he can't never have Sakura no matter what he does."

Ino smiled at him" wow Sai you really have been doing your homework huh?"

"I learned that sometimes you need more than just books to understand human emotions" replied the former ROOT with a smile.

The Yamanaka nodded as she saw that Sakura have broken the passionate kiss with Naruto' looks like the show is over and just when it was getting good.'

Sakura was now standing shocked at what she did. She finally managed to regain her control over herself and sexual desires and right now she was feeling so ashamed of herself so much. How could she do this to Naruto to Hinata his girlfriend, she has betrayed their trust and their friendship all because she couldn't control her urges. Tears were forming at the corner of her eyes at what she did she couldn't even looked Naruto in the face much less into his eyes she wasn't worthy to gaze at him. She was breathing hard catching her breath since the kiss really took a lot of her air while her whole was still blush at the rush of the heated kiss.

It was the same thing with Naruto. He slowly got up while panting his face blushing. He was feeling a little dizzy and couldn't see or think straight at how good and amazing the kiss was. A kiss that he desired for so long, a kiss that he thought he will never have because the cherry blossom was always off limits to him. He has always he will never have Sakura because she has never like him more than a friend but now he couldn't believe that he has actually kissed her and she has kissed him back without getting beat up by her.

"Sakura-chan…." said the dizzy blond still feeling the effects of the passionate kiss.

"I….I'm sorry Naruto-kun I have made a mistake I have to go" Sakura started running off from the training field.

"Wait Sakura-chan!"

Naruto stood there feeling very awkward not knowing what to do. He wanted to go after her but right now he was so confused. He felt ashamed of himself realizing that he has made a big mistake. He has betrayed Sasuke's trust by kissing his girlfriend and his friendship. He growled he will never forgive himself for the horrible mistake he has done, he started leaving the training field feeling guilty and ashamed. He didn't know what to say to his best friend when he tells him that he just kissed his girlfriend. But for now inside his mind kissing Sakura was his best and favorite mistake.

"I guess those two have snapped out from their passionate moment" Ino said feeling sorry for Sakura when she saw her running from the field crying.

"Things have become a little complicated" replied Sai.

"You said it I feel more concern for Hinata though."

"What about Sasuke-kun?"

"I don't think he will get that upset about Sakura kissing Naruto but one thing for sure. Sai you must promise me not to tell anyone about this no one must know what we saw here today are we clear?"

"I promise I'm very good when it comes to keeping secrets I won't say a word."

"Good."

(Time skip: Evening)

(Location: forest region somewhere in grass country territory)

Sasuke and Hinata have been walking for hours through the forest although it was impossible for the moment. First they were tire and they needed to camp for the night. Second both of them were extremely cold because of the cold water from the river the temperature was low and they could barely walk from all of the shivering. Third Hinata couldn't continue anymore with the cold invading her body she barely was able to concentrate using her byakugan to search for a way out of the forest and return to Konoha. Fourth there was the possibility that those two stone ninjas were still pursuing them just to make sure they were both dead. Now they have gotten seated on a tree lying on the ground taking a break before they can finally rest. It was going to be tough since they didn't have their equipment so no sleeping bags leaving them with the choice that they have to sleep on the cold ground. The night didn't help either the temperature was very low making them shiver even more. This was going to be the perfect test for them to use the survival tactics they've been taught from the ninja academy.

Sasuke shivered never in his entire life he has ever felt so cold before and he admitted it was annoying and terrible at the same time. He knew he needed to be strong since they are worst thing that being cold or having a cold for the matter although he was concern for the person next to him. He gazed at Hinata who was shivering more than him she was shaking like a leaf and it was really worrying him a lot. Her safety was his top priority he couldn't let anything happen to her the last thing he wanted is for his partner to die doing his first high rank mission. If he didn't do something quick she might die from the cold not to mention that the coldness from the night was making things more complicated.

"You okay?" he knew the question was stupid of course she wasn't all right.

The Hyuga heiress couldn't even shake her head as she continued to shiver" I…I'm cold…."

"I know….I'm cold too…."

"S….Sasuke-kun….le….let's make….a fire…."

The Uchiha knew she was going to make that suggestion but he couldn't risk it" we can't…the enemy might still be out there if we make a fire we'll be giving away our position it will be best if we don't attract any unwanted attention…"

"But….we…h….have to do….something….or we'll die from the cold…."

"Either that or we'll both have a cold that might end up killing us….however I…."

"What is it?" Hinata knew he had a plan.

"I….there's a way for us….to warm each other without the need of a fire…and we won't be bringing any attention….but it's not to be taken lightly you won't like it…"

"Sasuke-kun….I'm too cold to even argue…with brrrr…..you so please….tell me…." Hinata's shivering was getting worst.

The Uchiha nodded" you probably remember when Iruka sensei talked about survival tips….when we were hiding from the enemy….making a fire was out of the question….so the only possible way for anyone to survive in a situation when you need to warm your body from the cold temperature is….to remove our clothes and embrace each other in a attempt to warm both of our bodies….I told you it's not to be taken lightly….so I understand if you don't want to do it Hinata…"

"All right…." the Hyuga heiress replied quickly.

Sasuke gasped" what is that even something to make up your mind so quickly?"

"Like…..brrrrr I said….I'm too cold brrrr….to even argue with you if that's….the only way….brrrr….then so beat it….I won't die from the cold…."

Sasuke nodded he knew it was the only way he got up from the log" all right I'll leave you alone so you can have your privacy."

Hinata even if she was shivering she couldn't help but giggle at the nervous expression in his face" Sasuke-kun….what's the point brrr…..of giving me privacy when you're….going to see….me in my….undergarments anyway?"

"Right….I didn't think of that…"

She giggled as the two ninjas started removing their clothes. Sasuke removed his shirts along with his kurenai and shuriken pouch followed by his long black pants. Hinata removed her jounin vest before she stopped and she started to stare at the shirtless Uchiha. She blushed as she gulped a little she could clearly see his well tone muscles and so far she like what she was seeing. She quickly went back to removed her own clothes while blushing a lot. She needed to erase any indecent thoughts that were invading her mind for looking at Sasuke. To think she was actually going to strip in front of someone who wasn't her boyfriend. Hell she hasn't even gotten naked with Naruto so this was the first time she was taking her clothes off in front of a man. She took a quick glance at him before her eyes went wide. Now Sasuke was wearing nothing but his blue boxers she saw how well tone were the muscles in his legs. No doubt that the Uchiha had a lot to offer. She finally controlled herself and resumed her stripping.

Sasuke looked at Hinata seeing that she has taken her jacket along with her long pants, and then she removed her kunai and shuriken pouch. This was the first time he was seeing a woman removing her clothes in front of him since Sakura has never done that because they were after all having a fake relationship. He actually blushed when the Hyuga heiress removed her fish net shirt showing her bindings and even with her binding on he could see that her breast were big. His onyx eyes traveled to her white panties and her long legs with white creamy skin in his mind they were perfect. Even if this was the first he has seen a woman in her underwear he thought that Hinata was beautiful like a pure innocent angel that has fallen from heaven. She finally removed her sandals before turning to him.

Both were blushing seeing each other in their under garments, Sasuke with his blue boxers and Hinata with her white bindings and white panties matching her pale eyes. Both of them stood quiet watching each other and before they realized they were both blushing mostly because of the pure embarrassment. Hinata was now shivering worst than before now that she was in her under garments. Sasuke went to her and before she had a chance to say a word he pulled her closer in his arms making her blushed deeply. As soon as she felt the Uchiha's arms wrapped around her waist she felt his cold body but it was to be expected because he was cold too. It will take time for them to warm their bodies but it will be worthy they won't get cold anymore preventing them from catching a cold or dying by the sheer cold. Sasuke got seated on the log holding the Hyuga heiress hoping that this works. He was feeling worst feeling Hinata's cold body and yet he didn't know why but it felt good to hold her so tightly. Like he was protecting her from every single thing that will harm her not to mention that her wonderful scent was driving him crazy. It was a mix of fresh vanilla with flowers it was truly intoxicating.

Hinata hasn't stopped blushing since Sasuke hugged her. Her breathing and her heart beat were going rapidly like she felt like she was going to die from a heart attack a good heart attack that is. She has been asking herself for so long that it felt so right even if they were doing this in order to warm up their bodies. Her boyfriend Naruto has never hugged her like this before she felt so safe and protected like nothing bad was going to happen to her as long as she was in the Uchiha's arms. She knew she was blushing because she was embarrassment to be in such an intimate hug with Sasuke but why she was feeling her body getting hot. Why was she feeling so wet between her legs and why she was feeling like she wanted to take the Uchiha right here and then. She quickly erased any impure thought from her head she shouldn't be thinking such things especially when she was with a man who wasn't her boyfriend.

After a couple of minutes of embracing each other they were now feeling the warm that was emitting from pressing their bodies together. It was a nice feeling they were no longer cold looks like the survival tip they received from Iruka has really helped them a lot. Not to mention that I felt so good to embrace each other like this, both ninjas were blushing while trying to ignore any incoming impure images to their minds. Hinata felt happy when she felt Sasuke's hand caressing her long hair like he was trying to calm her making her feel safe and it was working. Soon they couldn't control themselves and lust and desire filled them both. Sasuke tried to control any silly feelings and urges that he was feeling, but holding the Hyuga heiress in such a loving embrace it was impossible for him to hold his urges. It was the same thing with Hinata while she was feeling some unknown feeling she didn't understood she pulled the Uchiha closer to her feeling the great warm of his body she love it so much she wanted to hold him forever. Sasuke was really being torture he could control the hug but the feeling of Hinata's voluptuous breasts pressing on his chest was fueling his hormones a lot and he didn't how long he could control himself.

He mentally growled in frustration' damn it get a hold of yourself what's wrong with me, this is annoying damn her breasts they feel like two big soft pillows pressing on my chest its driving me insane.'

'Sasuke-kun….I don't know why I feel like this….it feels right why am I so embarrassed but why I can't control myself?'

Before they realized they were now looking at each other. Their eyes locked admiring how beautiful they were. Hinata's pale eyes were like two shining pearls while Sasuke's onyx eyes were like two dark orbs that possessed darkness, a darkness which it was considered graceful and attractive. The most important thing was that in their eyes it was reflected all over them. A feeling with lust and desire the passionate that was burning in them it was enough to drive anyone crazy from sexual lust. Yet none of them knew why they were feeling like this assuming it was the effect of the hug that was causing this. To think they were feeling like this even if they never say a word back when they were twelve. But after Sasuke returned and he accomplished his sentence in ANBU prison he started talking to Hinata. It was just the mere fact that she was his best friends' girlfriend it was the reason why she was talking to him when everyone else hated him and feared him. Or perhaps there was something more maybe she talked to him because he was really a nice person with a shattered past that couldn't be fixed.

Hinata has always seen Sasuke as an enigma, sometimes he was nice and sometimes he just didn't want to say a word to anyone. He was very proud of his clan and he cherish honor like no one it was the reason why he took the role of avenger of his clan although she didn't understood his pain. But now in the three years since she became Naruto's girlfriend she has come to understand him little by little and become his friend. She actually like talking to him although he didn't talk much or he will say his famous words hn. She was so happy when the Uchiha started opening to her and he slowly let her in his life. And ever since then she hasn't come to regret a thing. Both have become close friends and started forming a bond like no other it was proof when Sasuke started teasing her and she will tease him by acting like a spoiled little girl. Now both of them were staring so passionately gazing into their eyes as they were still enjoying the warm embrace with their under wear on.

She blushed slightly gazing into lovely onyx eyes" Sasuke-kun…." she said above a whisper.

Sasuke like the way how soft, innocent and sweet her voice sounded just now. He was shocked the same with Hinata because they have realized that their face were leaning closer and closer. They both knew what was going to happen their lips were getting closer in an attempt to have a kiss. But why they were going to kiss both knowing very well that it was wrong since both were already taken, the simple answer they were following their instincts. Finally their lips were so close their breathing was tickling the other while they were still gazing into their eyes filled with the same desire and hidden feelings they still didn't know yet. Finally contact was made as their lips met. The kiss itself was very soft with a lot of passion Hinata gave a weak moan because it felt good as she continued to press her lips with the Uchiha. Sasuke pulled her a little closer while caressing her long navy blue hair enjoying the taste of her lips. Tons of things and emotions ran into their heads as they continued the passionate kiss.

'What the hell am I doing I can't do this she's with Naruto I have no right to do this!' thought the Uchiha in outrage.

'No this is wrong I love Naruto-kun I can't do this I….' yet Hinata continued her kiss with the Uchiha.

They finally broke the kiss without making any eye contact. Both were feeling ashamed at what they have done and by now they wanted to break the embrace if it wasn't for the cold night they have no choice but to remain like this until tomorrow morning when they continued their journey back to Konoha. Silence felt between them not wanting to say a word for what just happened. It wasn't long before both of them closed their eyes and eventually they felt asleep still remembering the kiss thy both share. Sasuke's first kiss was with his best friends' girlfriend while Hinata has never had a kiss like that before compared to the times she has kissed her blond boyfriend. They both hoped they will forget the incident tomorrow but they knew they were wrong. They will remember it for the rest of their lives.

(Time skip: the next day)

Sasuke and Hinata were now traveling in the long road finally leaving the forest. Thanks to their warm hug from last night they were able to sleep without dying from the cold. However things have become a little complicated since last night. Both ninjas haven't spoken to each other since the incident last night the kiss has caused a big problem in their friendship. Neither one of them looked at the other they were just concentrating on the road ahead without saying a word. Hinata ddn't like the lond awkward silence she actually likes to talk every now and then especially with Sasuke and even with him he talks to her quite often until that kiss came to the picture. She felt terrible yet she didn't know why she hasn't complained or why she wasn't angry with herself for kissing the Uchiha. She knew very well that she did wrong by kissing him she basically cheated on her boyfriend Naruto by doing so. But she didn't know why she wasn't so upset with herself or with Sasuke for the matter for the kiss, she just didn't quite understood why. The mission has completely turned their friendship upside down from right to wrong.

She continued gazing at the road ahead before activating her byakugan gazing beyond the normal eye into the distance and she finally decided to break the uncomfortable silence" were almost out of grass country it might take us a couple of hours before we reach the fire country, but first we should buy some food I am a little hungry."

She gazed at the Uchiha expecting him to say something but instead he only nodded his head and they both resumed their walking. Hinata felt like a kunai just stabbed her heart feeling hurt by his silence. It's like he was ignoring her like he wanted her out of his sight. She felt like crying after becoming such good friends and forming a strong bond now their friendship has been destroyed all because of one kiss. She tried to hold her tears she wanted to be strong or hold her emotions. If she was going to cry then she will wait until they return to Konoha. As they continued Hinata noticed that Sasuke has stopped walking looking in deep thought.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" she never left his gaze wanting to see his expressions which was unreadable.

"You know…." Sasuke finally spoke since last night" Naruto he…..he has always been there for me he has been through a lot trying to find me and bring me back to the village even if he never brought me back. But he was always there for me he never gave up hope that there's was still some chance for me to be safe. Even if I try to kill him back at the valley of the end and back at Orochimaru's hide out he never stop believing that there was still some good in me he has always seen me as his best friend. He's my best friend too that idiot is a true friend I'm proud to have someone like him as a brother."

Hinata was smiling the whole time before she realized a couple of tears have fallen from her eyes. To think she has betrayed that same person and she wasn't feeling any regret which she hated a lot. That's when she felt scare when Sasuke was gazing at her with some anger and hostility she took a step back but the Uchiha took a step forward meeting her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun…." her tone had some fear.

"I won't betray Naruto I will never betray him and I will never betray his trust he's my friend and I will repay him like the true friend he is."

"What are you saying?" Hinata felt herself trembling probably because she had an idea what Sasuke was going to say to her.

"I'm talking about that kiss from last night it was nothing….it was nothing but a mistake none of us shouldn't have done that. We're just friends nothing more you have a boyfriend and I have a girlfriend and its going to stay like that whether you like it or not!" his tone was cold and emotionless completely different from his usual self it sounded a little like the old avenger Sasuke.

The Uchiha left in a hurry while Hinata followed him shortly however she couldn't take it anymore. The way he was being cold to her and his expression towards her she couldn't hold her tears anymore and now more tears were falling uncontrollably. Sasuke has left ahead of her because he didn't wanted to see her face full of tears he knew it will kill him to see her like that. But this was the only way to remain loyal and true to his best friend.

'I'm sorry Hinata but I won't betray Naruto's friendship ever again.'

While Hinata was walking and letting her tears fall she didn't know why she was crying in the first place. Why she should be happy what Sasuke said was the truth. She had Naruto and he has Sakura she should happy that he told her those cold words. Yet she didn't know why she felt so hurt and heartbroken maybe she felt something when he kissed her last night. She reached and touched her lips she could still taste the Uchiha's lips on her. She didn't say a word as she followed him through the road while trying to dry her tears. She couldn't get that kiss out of her head no matter what she does.

'I kissed Sasuke-kun….and I like it.'

To be continued

There another chapter done and happy to see that Sakura was telling the truth about her feelings for Naruto. Naru/Hina fans must be feeling like killing Kishimoto for his treachery or whatever. But it looks like Naru/Saku has a lot of possibilities to become canon in the manga after all Kishimoto has been focusing and developing this pairing in the 10 years since he started writing the manga there's no way he will kill the pairing now. But anyway as for the story I have to say that besides the main couples I will add friendship couples in the story too. They will be Naru/Sasu, Saku/Ino, Saku/Hina and Sasu/Ino I like creating powerful bonds of friendship between the characters especially with Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke and Ino. Please review and tell me how you like the story so far everything is finally developing well so farewell and I will see you all next time.

P.S. I'm finally going to update am I worthy to love you for the fans of the story look forward to the chapter.

Next chapter: selfless


	9. Selfless

Chapter 9 Selfless

Disclaimer: it's so simple to understand I don't own Naruto it belongs to the master artist Kishimoto.

'' this means thoughts

_Italics are flashbacks _

**Bold letters inner Sakura**

_**Bold and Italics dream sequences **_

_**Sasuke was having a hard time sleeping. He was twisting and turning in his bed but he couldn't get a good position to sleep. It was truly annoying how he hated when that happens especially when he's very tire and sleepy. He finally rose from his bed letting a frustrated sigh knowing that he wasn't to get a goodnight sleep for a while. He left his bed getting into a bad mood things never go easy or well with him, sometimes it made him think that he was truly the black sheep of everything that goes wrong. Perhaps if he drinks some water he might be able to get some sleep and he hope that was exactly what he needed to get some good shut eye. He left his room heading into the kitchen of his house. As he walked the long halls of the Uchiha house he heard noises. The soft sound of splashing water and sweet humming filled his ears. **_

_**He knew perfectly that he wasn't alone, someone was in his house and he didn't like that. He took a kunai which he always has one in his sleeping clothes just in case. Whoever it was the perpetrator that broke into his home will pay severe consequences he was going to enjoy beating the living hell of the thief. Maybe some fighting will help him get to sleep who knows right now he will do anything to finally get a goodnight rest. He realized the soft noises were coming from the bathroom making him question his logic. What kind of thief will go to a bathroom, especially when he had nothing of good value in there except for his toothbrush and tooth paste, the thief must be that desperate to get something of value. He slowly approached the door and saw it half open, he calmly and softly open it to get a good look at the one responsible for breaking into his house. His onyx eyes widened in shock as he saw who the person in the bathroom was, the person was using the bath tub which it wasn't a he but a she which made him blushed a lot.**_

_**(Insert sexy music here)**_

_**Sasuke felt the blood rush in to his head as he felt his face turning red from the embarrassment as he gazed at the woman who was using his bath tub. It was none other than Hinata who was lied down on the bath tub having a bubble bath. The Hyuga heiress was smiling sweetly she was truly enjoying the relaxing bath a lot. She started playing with the bubbles all around while giggling looking so innocent which the Uchiha thought that the sight was very sexy. While he was ignoring a huge reaction coming from his pants watching the sexy view he couldn't get his eyes off from the Hyuga beauty. The show became hotter as Hinata raised one leg and started washing the bubble from her nice long leg. She did the same thing with her other leg while doing very slow sensually in a erotic movement. Sasuke had to gulp getting nervous while feeling like the whole temperature of the bathroom has risen getting very hot. Or perhaps it was the Hyuga heiress who was giving him that strong and hot effect, his breathing quicken as he stood there getting turn on at the erotic sight. **_

_**His eyes widened when he Hinata finally noticed that she was being watched all along. Expecting that she was going to freak out yelling like crazy or yell at him for being a pervert, although he wanted to know why the heck she was in his house to begin with let alone taking a bubble bath in his bath tub. Instead Hinata didn't freaked out she just stood there looking at him before she winked at him and blew him a kiss. Now he knew this wasn't real the Hinata he knows will never do that this was the work of his imagination. However things turned worst for Sasuke as Hinata got up from the bath tub. He gulped blushing seeing the bubbles barely covering her naked voluptuous body. She looked at him with shy innocent look, yet it was very seductive and sexy.**_

_**She turned her back to him still looking at him with that innocent seductive look" would you like to wash my back Sasuke-kun?"**_

Sasuke rose from his bed while panting the sweat on his forehead was proof that he nervous of the erotic dream with the Hyuga heiress' what was that all about?'

He woke up from his bed and left his room heading to his bathroom and hoping his dream was just a dream. He sighed in relief looking at the bathroom it was empty he didn't know what was happening to him lately. Ever since the kiss he shared with Hinata during their mission to the hidden grass village a week ago he has been having some sexual intense dreams with the Hyua heiress. They were dreams that gave a whole new meaning to the term morning wood which he was suffering from the occasion. He refused to masturbate to relief the stress it was an act that wasted time, energy and sperm. He went to the kitchen taking a glass before pouring some water from the sink. He drank the water satisfying his thirst he needed to find a way to stopped having those dreams about Hinata. The kiss he had with her was the thing that caused those dreams in the first place how he wished to take that kiss back. But part of him said otherwise, part of him wanted to take the Hyuga heiress and kiss her, part of him wanted to devour her body and make love to her.

He shook his head erasing those thoughts and went to the sink pouring some water on his face to cool down. So far his dreams weren't too strong but he knows when he will be starting to have those hardcore erotic dreams. He growled he was only having those dreams because of that silly kiss that didn't last a minute. Just because he was having dreams about Hinata it didn't mean he had feelings for her because he honestly didn't know anything about the so called term call love. What would he knew about that word when his whole life has been about revenge, hatred was the only term he knows what can he know about love. His answer was nothing but he was getting upset, ever since the mission with Hinata he has been thinking about her lately and he has been imagining that she was next to him. What will he do to find a way to get rid of his dreams and his daydreaming with her? It was a question that he may never find an answer.

He will be happy if his problem was only the Hyuga heiress but apparently he was wrong. Another problem that he was facing is that he might be going crazy. He was already going crazy because of the dreams with Hinata not to mention about his revenge so he wasn't surprise if he was really losing his mind. From an avenger to an Uchiha lunatic yes his life can't get any better than this people were starting to believe he was really going insane. He was thinking about the members of the Konoha council they knew something was wrong with him because they didn't believe his story. He remembers what happened at the council meeting a few days ago after his mission to grass village. He will never forget what happened in that meeting that shocked him so much. It was the mere fact that he could be right that he was really going crazy and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

_Sasuke was standing in the council chamber. He has talked to Kakashi ro request the meeting because he needed to talk to them about something important. It was what happened at the heaven and earth bridge during his mission to the grass village. Remembering the stone ninjas that attacked him and Hinata and the fact that he was on their bingo book, he gazed around the room seeing the members of the council and clan heads. Shikaku, Inoichi, Tsume, Shibi, Chouza and Hiashi the elders weren't present with Danzo dead and Homura and Koharu in jail. Kakashi was in front of his ready to begin the meeting, he noticed the looks of the clan heads. It was full of mistrust and anger towards him it didn't surprise him. Among them were Hiashi, Tsume and Shibi the rest were neutral with his presence. _

"_Let's start this meeting" Kakashi said._

"_This better be good Uchiha to have asked for permission for this meeting" Inoichi said in a hostile tone._

"_I have so please erased your hostility for me at least until this meeting is over" Sasuke said trying to hold his anger._

"_What did you say?!" Inoichi said getting upset._

"_That's enough Inoichi let's hear him out no need to get angry over little things" Shikaku said._

"_He is the reason why we have been summoned by Hokage-sama" Chouza said._

_Kakashi nodded looking at the Uchiha" good ahead Sasuke talk but you better have a good reason why asked me for this meeting."_

"_I know…"_

"_It better be good urgent matters are the council prime concerns for early meetings" Hiashi replied in a serious tone._

"_We're all listening Sasuke" Kakashi said waiting to hear him out._

"_Right I'll get straight to the point, during my mission to the hidden grass village me and Hinata ran into two jounins from the hidden stone village. Both of them have targeted me and try to attack me, we both have no choice but to engage them in battle and we barely got away with our lives…." of course he wasn't going to say a word about what happened between him and the Hyuage heiress that was out of the question._

"_That's it that's the urgent matter you wanted to discuss with us?!" Inoichi said in an outrage._

"_You have wasted our time Uchiha" Shibi said._

"_A meaningless conflict with stone ninjas this is truly a disappointment coming from the last of the Uchiha clan" Tsume said._

"_We should have you lock up in jail for your incompetence bringing the most ludicrous reason to call for a council meeting" Hiashi said._

"_Now settle down everyone I'm sure Sasuke has an explanation for his actions don't you Sasuke?" Kakashi gazed back at him hoping he did had an explanation a good one that is or he's in deep trouble._

_Sasuke growled" I haven't finished the reason I asked permission for this meeting it's because you haven't fulfill to your duties in erasing my status as a missing nin." _

_The members of the council stopped their glaring before looking puzzle while some of them were frowning at him._

"_What are you talking about?" asked Shikaku._

"_Like I said you have promised me to erase my status as a renegade ninja from Konoha, but apparently you haven't."_

"_Sasuke have you forgotten what we talked about a long time ago?" asked the mask Hokage" I told you that I reunited with the council to erased you from missing nin status, we even send messages to the other hidden villages to erased your information from the bingo books and the other kages have agreed with the decision."_

_The Uchiha glared because he had proof that he was still a traitor he took the bingo book he stole from the stone ninja" really then why is my profile in this bingo book?!"_

"_What are you talking about Sasuke?" asked Kakashi while the council was puzzle by his question._

_Sasuke gave him the black book" here take a look at it I stole this bingo book from one of the stone ninjas that attacked me at the heaven and earth bridge!"_

_Kakashi was shocked as he took the black book opened it. He started flipping through the pages searching through the list of missing nins if it was true what the Uchiha was saying. He continued flipping through the pages until he finished checking the book._

"_You're not here…."_

"_What what are you talking about I'm right there?!" Sasuke was shocked._

_Kakashi gave a sigh" Sasuke you're profile it's not in this bingo book."_

"_That's not true I'm right there check the book go to page ten my profile is right there!"_

_Kakashi did as he told reaching page ten of the black book and the mask Hokage sighed" the page is blank."_

"_What?!" the Uchiha's eyes were wide._

"_There's nothing written in this page of the book" replied Kakashi as he showed the book to him._

_Sasuke was pale as he saw the empty page where he supposedly saw his profile written. He was too shocked to say a word at all and the members of the council were looking upset or irritated at his behavior. Kakashi saw the looks in their face and they weren't happy at all he knew he was going to get it for allowing a council meeting to discuss something out of the usual topics to discuss, not to mention that he was disappointed in Sasuke for wasting everyone's time. The Uchiha was still staring at the blank page with so much shock remembering how many time he looked it up before coming to Konoha. He wasn't hallucinating he saw his profile on the page it couldn't be any clearer. _

'_What's going on? This page wasn't blank my entire information was right here on this page I didn't dreamed it I was perfectly awake and I saw it dozens of times. What the hell is going on here is somebody trying to mess with my head?!'_

"_If this the reason, why you asked permission for a council meeting Uchiha Sasuke?" Shikaku said not sounding happy._

"_I…..I….." Sasuke was speechless he was still staring at the blank page._

"_Perhaps with should take this into consideration with the Uchiha's condition" Chouza said._

"_Maybe we should send him to a mental institute" Tsume added._

"_It seems revenge has messed with your reasoning and sanity" Hiashi said._

"_No I am not going to crazy my profile was in this page!" shouted Sasuke._

"_It is not Sasuke the page is blank and judging from the texture of the paper it seems like nothing has been written on it for a long time" Kakashi said._

"_This can't be….I….wait asked the Tsuchikage he must have more of his ninjas with bingo books. Please can you make negotiations with him so that he can send another bingo book?" Sasuke said._

"_That's nonsense we won't waste the Tsuchikage's time with such insignificant reason" Inoichi said._

"_Still I will like to know from the Tsuchikage himself to why his ninjas chose to attacked Sasuke" Kakashi said._

"_That's right they were going to kill me because they saw me in their bingo book, that book you're holding right now" replied the Uchiha._

"_If this is true then it gives me the more reason to hear what the Tsuchikage has to say about this" the mask Hokage said._

"_If it is true" Hiashi replied._

"_What do you mean?" asked Sasuke._

"_Look at him Kakashi he's obviously delirious to what's surrounding him I don't think his mind is sane if he keeps thinking that he saw his information on a bingo book where there's a blank page instead" Tsume said._

"_I agree I think it will be best if he visits a physiatrists so he can ran a few studies on him" Shibi said._

"_I am not crazy!" shouted Sasuke" look I was attacked by those ninjas they claimed my information was in their bingo book I stole it and confirmed it and its true my profile was right there. Hinata was almost killed in the process and you all think I'm going insane?!"_

"_According to you that is" Tsume said._

"_What do you mean?" Sasuke didn't like what they were getting at._

"_For all we know you could have come up with that story of the stone ninjas and instead you could have attacked my own daughter plotting her assassination from the very beginning" Hiashi said meeting his gaze._

_Kakashi didn't like where this was going he knew the tension was rising and a certain Uchiha was reaching his limit. It won't be long before Sasuke has an overload and let anger takes control of him. He took a glance at the Uchiha and he was right, his onyx eyes have hardened and he was trying to control his death glare at the members of the council. The council just stood their ground they were convinced that he was lying and he wasn't feeling well he was probably losing his mind by the minute. Which it wasn't fitted for missions if his mind is not healthy, after all they just wanted what was best for the village nothing else. Of course there others who had a grudge of hatred towards him for just being a traitor, and others that was neutral about him._

_Sasuke gritted his teeth" look I know you all hate me because you see me as a traitor but think for a moment why would I am make something up like that? I just want you all to agree with Kakashi and verify with him if the Tsuchikage send stone ninjas to grass country."_

"_We can also ask Hinata if she did saw stone ninjas at the heaven and earth bridge like Sasuke claims" Kakashi said._

"_She is right here ready to testify" Shikaku said._

"_She is?" asked the slightly shocked Sasuke._

"_Very well let's send her in" Kakashi said before opening the door to the council chamber._

_Sasuke remained quiet still without looking back. He heard footsteps' approaching until Hinata was next to him. After what happened during the mission he couldn't see her straight in the eyes, he felt angry with himself for being so cold towards her even if he was telling the truth. Yet he wasn't bothered by the fact that both of them revealed their under wear to each other and they both share an embrace, followed by a soft kiss. He meant what he said he wasn't betraying Naruto anymore he was going to be a loyal friend till the end. He was a whole new person and he was going to cherish and treasure his friendship with the blond jounin. _

_Hinata was only looking at the council members including her father. Not once she took a glance at the Uchiha next to her she was still hurt for what she told him. Not to mention that she was still embarrassed for what happened between them during the mission, removing their clothes to their underwear and the kiss. She erased that thought and kept herself from blushing now it was not the time for any of that. The only thing that matters is the meeting and her testimony._

"_Hinata you have come here to testify as a witness to what Sasuke says during your mission to the hidden grass village?" asked the mask Hokage._

"_Yes that's correct I want to clear out that what he says is true" she replied still not making eye contact with the Uchiha._

"_Can you please explain to us what happened at the heaven and earth bridge?" asked Inoichi._

"_Yes we were attacked by stone ninjas, they seem to be jounin level and they wanted to take out Sasuke because according to them he was in their bingo book."_

_The council members stood quiet while Kakashi nodded with a smirk hidden under his mask. They were shocked to hear the same thing confirmed by the Hyuga heiress no doubt that Sasuke was telling the truth. Sasuke however wasn't feeling too happy it wasn't the fact that Hinata stood up to him and testify on his favor, but it was the fact that she dropped the suffix on his name. He got used to her calling him Sasuke-kun all the time now it was strange. For some reason he felt hurt he was feeling a strong pain in his heart he ignored the pain and pay attention to the councils reaction. _

"_So you were telling the truth Sasuke" Shikaku said._

"_But he isn't in the bingo book" Chouza said._

"_It's obvious those stone ninjas were lying to have an excuse to kill him" Shibi said._

"_Perhaps but we should make sure that this matter is solve, I vote that we send a message to the Tsuchikage to find a solution to this problem regarding the Uchiha's profile being in the bingo book" Hiashi said._

"_I agree this bingo book from hidden stone may not have Uchiha Sasuke's information but for all we know there could be bingo books out there who still has his information in them" Tsume said._

"_It's our priority that Uchiha Sasuke has been demoted from missing nin status" Inoichi replied._

_Kakashi nodded" all right all in favor to send a message to the Tsuchikage!"_

_Everyone raised their hands while the mask Hokage nodded" very well the message will be sent as soo as possible that will be all this meeting has officially ended."_

_The council members started leaving their seats as they headed to the door leaving the room. Hiashi kept his gaze on Hinata while she bowed to him. Once everyone left the room Hinata followed as she opened the double doors ready to leave._

"_Thank you Hinata…" Sasuke said without meeting her gaze or even without making eye contact he just needed to tell her how grateful he is that she testify in his defense._

_The Hyuga heiress was still facing her back to him while some tears were forming in her eyes" you're welcome…." her reply was soft almost sounding like a whisper._

_She finally left while Sasuke finally gazed at the entrance' thank you Hinata this is the second time you have helped me' he remembered that she was the one who gave him the task to have a high rank mission._

"_Sasuke?" Kakashi started._

"_Hn…." his tone was far off like he wasn't paying any attention to what he just said._

"_Are you all right?" the mask Hokage sense the uncertainty in his voice._

"_Hmm…yeah I'm fine what's wrong?"_

"_I must ask you something important" Kakashi replied._

"_What is it?"_

"_I need you to be honest with me on this Sasuke, did you really saw your profile in this bingo book?" the mask Hokage showed him the black book._

"_Yes I did I checked the book over three times and my information was all there."_

"_I see then we will find out who is lying, one of you must be lying either is you or the Tsuchikage."_

"_Thanks for listening to me…"_

"_I may be the Hokage but you're still my student from team seven I know you have been trying hard to redeem yourself and live a new life the right way so I won't turn my back on you."_

_Sasuke smiled" thanks…"_

Sasuke sighed ever since the mission and the council meeting he felt it, that Hinata was avoiding him and he couldn't blame her. He was cold to her and he probably hurt her feelings it was killing him with guilt. But he rather die from the built than betraying his best friend again by actually making a move on his girlfriend even if that was never in his mind. The Hyuga heiress has become a special friend of his after what she has done for him without asking for something in return. Now in order to keep his friendship with Naruto intact he will probably have to sacrifice his friendship with Hinata. He knew that the only way to keep both friendships was to leave things the way they were and forget that he kissed Hinata. She was just his friend but a voice on the back of his head was telling him otherwise which annoyed him a lot.

He went to his room to pick his clothes before taking a shower right now he needed to freshen up to start his day. Yet he couldn't stop thinking about the Hyuga heiress and her hurtful expression when he told her his cold words during the mission.

'She must really hate me…..she will have to get use to hate me then I won't make another mistake ever again….'

_**Sakura was taking a nice warm shower she needed it a lot because it was the only thing that will help her relax. So many things were running through her head right about now, she has been experiencing some stress at the hospital not to mention that she has having some trouble with sleeping. The thing that was still running in her head was when she kissed Naruto at the training field a week ago. The wonderful and pleasurable thought has been haunting her every single day and she could barely have a conversation with someone without thinking about that kiss. What can she do she has never felt so happy in her entire life since she has kissed him. It was a dream something that she thought it will never happen she has kissed Naruto and the greatest joy of all he has kissed her back. She was overjoyed but it was a moment that was destined to end in one shot. **_

_**It was never meant to happen she knew it well the blond was taken he already had a girlfriend. She felt guilty for everything she did to him now the only thing that matters to her was Naruto's happiness. She left the warm water run down her naked body as she started spreading the water on her breasts followed by her stomach, unaware that she wasn't alone in her bathroom. She never noticed the stranger that as entered the bathroom and stood watching he. She was just too focused on the shower and on a certain blond who she loved with all of her heart. She never noticed the door of her shower opened letting the stranger inside. She gasped when a pair of arms embraced her back she quickly turned around only to be met by the beautiful cerulean eyes of her blond love.**_

"_**N…Naruto?!" she was blushing a lot.**_

_**That's when she realized that the blond jounin was completely naked like her; both of them were naked in her shower. Now normally she will get so pissed and bring the death sentence on Naruto for him having the guts to come to her shower and get naked to be with her. But right now she was too embarrassed and horny to punch him as she gazed into those beautiful sapphire eyes that she has come to love so much that she will get lost in them just by staring at them. The look Naruto was giving her was so lovingly and cute as he smiled and kissed her right cheek pulling her closer to him. His sudden action caused her to moan for making contact with his strong muscular body and he continued to give kisses all over her cheek making her melt and moaned with so much delight. She finally snapped from the pleasure before gazing at him trying to give him a death glare.**_

"_**Naruto-kun….what the hell are you doing here in my bathroom you pervert I'm going to kill you!" she tried to sound pissed but she failed, her tone was in an arousing matter so she was obviously loving it a lot.**_

_**The tall blond only chuckle at her comment as he leaned to her ear" don't be such a liar Sakura-chan you know very well that you're loving everything I'm doing to you…I'm enjoying it very much."**_

"_**No….I'm not I….ooooohhhh ahhhhhh oooooohhhhh it feels….so good OH!!!"**_

_**Naruto grinned as he was fondling her double D breasts they were so soft and her pink nipples were already very hard. He reached the pink nubs and started pinching them while running his fingers all over them teasing them nicely. His actions only made the pink haired medic to moaned loudly as he continued to enjoy playing with her breasts, it wasn't long before she got very wet between her legs although it couldn't be tell since her whole body was wet from the shower running. Sakura moaned letting her desires and her lust take over, she pulled his face to hers kissing him passionately as they both started moaning in each other's mouth. They started using their tongues for dominance and the pleasure while Naruto continued to fondle her breasts giving them a squeeze every now and then. The Sakura finally felt it something very big and hard pocking between her legs, she moaned feeling Naruto's cock rubbing with her pussy. **_

_**Naruto groaned wanting to pierce the pink haired beauty with his big pillar of flesh" tell me Sakura-chan do you want to feel me inside of you?"**_

"_**Yes…oooohhhhh I want to feel you inside of me Naruto-kun…..ooooohhhhh oohhh shit it feels so good!"**_

_**Naruto grinned evilly as he started torturing her rubbing his hard cock on her pussy namely on her clit making the pink haired kunoichi go crazy her moans were getting desperate by the minute" beg for it Sakura-chan I want to hear you scream how badly you want me, how much do you want my cock inside of you?"**_

"_**Ohhhhhh….Naruto-kun shit I want it now I want you so badly inside of me Naruto-kun please FUCK ME NOW!!!" **_

_**Naruto groaned feeling his dick getting bigger and harder because he was rubbing it so quickly on Sakura's wet pussy" how can I Sakura-chan……how can I make love to you if you won't let me in your heart?"**_

Sakura's jade eyes widened in shock as she was in her shower of course she was alone. Naruto was never in her apartment or her bathroom for the matter. Her breathing was quick her shower was still running, she gazed around making sure the blond wasn't really here. Once she realized she was all alone she sighed in disappointment at the wonderful erotic dream her pussy was dripping wet from the perverted fantasy with Naruto. She decided to finish washing herself with the soap before she finished turning off the shower. She picked up a towel and started drying herself thinking about the hot fantasy with the blond jounin who has conquered her heart again and again throughout the years with his selfless acts.

'Damn….I can't believe I was dreaming awake.'

She was in deep thought remembering the last words Naruto told her before her fantasy ended.

"_How can I Sakura-chan….how can I make love to you if you won't let me in your heart?"_

'Let him in my heart what is he talking about?'

"**Wow you have really become stupid it means that you should go find him and fuck him!"** inner Sakura said with a sweat dropped.

'Quiet that's not what he means.'

"**Fine whatever the truth is that you should open your heart to him and tell him how much you love him there how's that I didn't say it in a perverted way?"**

'I guess that sounds a lot better but I can't Naruto-kun doesn't need me Hinata is all that he needs.'

"**You are pathetic even if that might be true I find it hard to believe that someone as loyal as Naruto will stop thinking about you. At least tell him how you feel damn it show your guts and tell him you love him hell yeah!"**

'Can you please stay quiet for at least ten minutes?'

"**No someone has to knock some sense into that stupid thick skull of yours!"**

Sakura sighed in annoyance. Her inner persona has become so independent and annoying and she will do anything just to mess with her. Mostly she was always telling her how pathetic she is for being so selfless with Naruto. She was torturing and maker life so miserable she will go insane if she keeps listening to her. She covered her body with the towel and left the bathroom before reaching her room and put some clothes on. A few minutes later she came wearing her medic uniform it was going to be another day of work she was going to cook some breakfast before heading out. Reaching the kitchen she went to her fridge to pick up some eggs and ham she decided to make an omelet. While preparing the frying pan her eyes fell to the nearby wall where the pictures where hanging, she was staring at the picture when she and Naruto went to the Konoha festival together as friends when it was a secret date from herself who was in denial back then. Just thinking about being with Naruto only reminded her of the passionate kiss they shared at the training field. No matter how good and amazing it was she has to forget about it she did the wrong thing kissing him when he has a girlfriend already.

Inner Sakura however had something else to say. It was pitiful to watch her outer self torturing herself while having sexual fantasies with Naruto and constantly masturbating thinking about him. Hurting herself while destroying her right to be happy watching over the one she loves and only thinking about his happiness being with his girlfriend. She thought it was all bullshit and she needed her to open her eyes and see reality before she experience a mental breakdown from the all the pain she's harboring in three years since she realized her deep feelings for the blond jounin. It made her sick to see her being so selfless without worrying about her own feelings and happiness. She needed a rude wakeup call and a good slap to the face if she could but she can't which she hated.

"**So what will you do today?" **mocked inner Sakura**" are you going to watch over Naruto and make sure he's happy with his girlfriend or are you going to take money from your savings and buy him a gift or how about give him money put it on a envelope and write Hinata's name on it?!"**

Sakura gritted her teeth' will you shut up already you're annoying me to death?!'

"**Thank you that's why I'm here for glad I'm making that effect on you."**

'Why can't you just leave me the hell alone?!'

"**I already told you why I won't leave you alone you have to stop turning your life into a living hell because you can't go through with telling Naruto how you feel?" **

'Just leave me alone I want to eat my breakfast in peace before I go to work.'

"**Heh fine whatever but this isn't over…."**

The pink haired medic sighed' she has become a pain in the ass she's driving me insane, I wish I knew what I have to do to get rid of her?'

Inner Sakura heard her before she grinned**" you already know what to do and I will go if you do it."**

'Then you will stay in my head forever damn.'

"**You can't fool me sooner or later you will break down and you will have no choice but to spill the beans to Naruto it won't be long now."**

'I've been living my life like this for three years so I don't have a problem with it I have already made up my mind a long time ago….'

"**You pitiful everyone has a limit even you, one day you will realize I'm right before you finally notice all the hurt and pain you have harbored within you from those three years."**

Sakura ignored her inner self before she finally finished making her breakfast. She started her eating remembering what her inner persona told her and thinking about a certain blond jounin.

(Time skip)

(Yakiniku Q restaurant)

Sasuke was done early with his usual morning training before he decided to go to the bbq restaurant. He didn't actually decided to go but he was invited by the members of team Asuma. He was now in the grill table with Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino. The team decided to invite the Uchiha to spend time with him after all they were part of the group who didn't hold a grudge towards him for being a traitor. Ino used to have a grudge with him until she realized that he was really trying hard to correct his mistakes and he really cares for her best friend. She gave him a second chance to be her friend and so far she hasn't regretted her decision. Sasuke has become a good friend of hers closer like Sakura, it was like having a brother exactly how she felt about the pink haired medic nin. She was happy to have him with them and that neither of her boyfriend and her teammate weren't treating him coldly or hostile.

Shikamaru was eating his bbq every now and then since the rest of the pork was for Chouji. The lazy jounin didn't mind having Sasuke with them he has always thought of the Uchiha as a strong ally, not that he didn't treat him like a good friend though. However his view of him changed when he saw his changes trying hard to become someone respectable and acceptable towards the village. Ever since then he has been seeing Sasuke as part of the circle of people who are important and precious to him. Another thing why he trusted the Uchiha was because of Naruto, he trusted the blond more than anyone in the village. He was second place of trusting Naruto the most after Sakura if he trusted Sasuke a lot then he won't have a problem trusting him either. And to this very day he hasn't regretted his decision Sasuke was all right in his book of trust.

As for Chouji he was as always eating his favorite bbq pork like there's no tomorrow. Of course the Akamichi was being scolded by his girlfriend to slow down on his eating because he might choke. Chouji didn't mind having Sasuke eating with them with the condition to left him more pork. Like Shikamaru he thought the Uchiha was an ally who has become one of his friends. His best friend and girlfriend already trust him as well as Naruto so he didn't have a problem with trusting Sasuke. He understood that he made a mistake and now he was trying to fix his mistake by earning everyone's respect, he admired his efforts to become a valuable member to the village. He continued eating the pork with his chopsticks before his girlfriend smacked his shoulder silly.

"Chouji I told you to slow down you're almost reaching your limit!" yelled the Yamanaka.

"Sorry Ino I can't help it if the pork tastes so good."

"Stop using the same excuse I swear one of these days you're going to choke from eating so fast."

"You're worrying too much Ino" replied the Akamichi.

"So what do you mean by that I can't worry over my boyfriend?" the platinum blond frowned.

"No that's not what I mean" Chouji was sweating feeling nervous while Ino was still frowning at him for his comment.

Shikamaru sighed at the sight' man why do women have to be so bossy? My mom is bossy Ino is bossy and Temari is bossy too and the most troublesome thing is I like her a lot.'

"_Even the most aggressive woman can be delicate and kind to the man she loves."_

Shikamaru remembered his father's words from years ago about understanding women he couldn't help but smiled' yup he was right I guess that's why women will always be troublesome.'

Sasuke couldn't help but grinned at the sight by now Ino had Chouji on a headlock, of course the Akamichi was too strong for her to tighten her hold on him" you don't seem to mind to have such a bossy girlfriend Chouji?"

"It's all right Ino is just joking to light the mood isn't that right?"

Ino released him from the headlock before frowning at the Uchiha" what do you mean I'm bossy Sasuke?!"

"I didn't mean it like that you're very sweet" the Uchiha replied.

The Yamanaka growled noticing the sarcasm in his voice" hey you're being sarcastic how could you you're supposed to be my friend you can't treat me like that."

"Easy Ino Sasuke was just kidding" Chouji said.

The Uchiha was smirking while Ino was giving him the accusing finger it was obvious that he was enjoying eating with the group.

The platinum blond grinned" funny that you say I'm bossy Sasuke you have a bossy girlfriend too."

"Oh yeah Sakura is probably the most bossy of the bunch and with the bad temper too" Shikamaru replied.

"You're lucky Sakura isn't here to hear you Shikamaru or she would clubber you" Ino said while the Nara sighed.

"I agree" Sasuke replied remembering his girlfriend's attitude.

"_Sasuke-kun, can you be kind enough to take out the trash?" _

"_Come on I just got back from training I'm tire" the Uchiha replied he was seated on Sakura's couch._

_Sakura went to him and gave him a glare" may I remind you that as long as you're staying in my place you will obey to whatever thing I tell you to?" _

_Sasuke cleared his throat" hn…"_

"_Don't hn me go take out the trash now!"_

"_You know Sakura I just remember I have to go to my house to do some chores bye" he left heading to the front door like his life depended on it._

_Sakura wasn't happy with his act" what the hell Sasuke-kun get back here don't leave me you're lying!"_

_But it was too late he was already gone while she fumed in anger' damn him I know our relationship is just hoax but he could at least play his role right, I be if it was Naruto-kun he would take out the trash in a heartbeat. I really like controlling my man.'_

The Uchiha nodded" yeah that's Sakura all right…"

"If I'm bossy I'm a saint next to Sakura so don't complain if I like setting Chouji right isn't that right dear?" she said in a sugar coated tone to her boyfriend.

"Of course Ino I don't mind that you tell me my eating limits."

"Good boy" she kissed his cheek.

"So how's it been Sasuke?" asked Shikamaru.

"You know same old…" his replied was his usual emo self.

"You're having a hard time as usual" replied the lazy jounin.

"I have gotten used to the villagers hatred for me so I don't complain it's never easy…"

"You could always go to any of us we can help you whenever you feel down" Shikamaru replied.

"That's right don't ever feel you're lonely Sasuke were here for you" Ino said before she frowned at her boyfriend who was still eating pork" Chouji that's enough you have reached your limit!"

"Sorry Ino…" Chouji turned to Sasuke" don't ever feel you're alone the villagers are stubborn and it will take time before they start trusting you again."

"I know it will probably be for another three years or more…"

"At least you're being positive about it" Ino said smiling.

"What about you Shikamaru I'm sure you must be having a better life than mine" replied the Uchiha.

"Of course he is" Ino said with a grin gazing at the lazy jounin" he's back together with Temari."

"Troublesome Ino you've been spreading the rumors already" replied Shikamaru.

"Gossip is my especially after all" the platinum blond giggle.

"I didn't know congratulations Shikamaru" Chouji smiled to his friend.

"We got together a couple of weeks ago Temari already left back to Suna she needed to take care a few things and talk to the Kazekage about something" Shikamaru said having an idea what she was going to talk about with her younger brother.

"_Don't worry lazy bones I will talk to Gaara I won't ruin our relationship, this time I will find the right solution" Temari said as she kissed Shikamaru passionately._

'I hope she's right I don't want to go through heartbreak again it's so troublesome.'

"I bet you missed her already" Ino said with a smirk.

"I would lie to you if I say no."

"Aw how nice Shika misses the troublesome woman he likes so much" the Yamanaka was teasing him.

Shikamaru blushed ignoring his friend's comment" whatever…"

"Come on Ino don't tease Shikamaru" Chouji said defending his best friend.

"Sorry I can't help it."

Sasuke grinned at the sight before getting up" I better get going I'll see you guys around thanks for inviting me to eat."

"No problem take care Sasuke" Shikamaru said.

"Were glad to spend time with you" Chouji said.

"Bye Sasuke" Ino said.

The Uchiha nodded before leaving the restaurant. Ino watched him leave remembering everything that has happened during last week. She needed to tell him about the kiss that Naruto and Sakura shared in the training field and the fact that the blond might still love her. She knew that telling him was the right thing to do after all Sasuke didn't love Sakura romantically she's his closest friend. Maybe if he finds out about the truth then maybe he will help her in finding a way for both Naruto and Sakura to be happy together without anyone suffering the pain of heartbreak. She also needed to talk to him about what she overheard from Sai telling Sakura. That was something she didn't know if it was true about Sasuke spending more time with Hinata feeling suspicion inside of her she was going to find out the truth one way or the other.

She got up from the table meeting her two teammates" well I better go."

"Where you going?" asked Shikamaru.

"I need to talk to Sasuke about something."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow feeling a little suspicious about the matter all of the sudden" about what?"

"It's important."

"Okay Ino don't worry I'll see you later" Chouji said.

The Yamanaka pulled him closer giving him a sweet kiss on his lips before turning to leave" I'll see you later Chouji dear oh and Shikamaru keep an eye on him make sure he doesn't anymore pork."

"No problem" grin the lazy jounin while Chouji sighed.

"I thought I was finally getting my chance to eat behind Ino's back."

"Looks like you won't Ino knows you that well."

The Akamichi sighed before he picked up his chopsticks ready to eat the tasty bbq pork on the grill before he couldn't move a muscle in his body. He knew what was going on his shadow was caught by Shikamaru's shadow looks like he has been stopped from eating more pork over doing his eating limit in the process.

"Give it up Chouji you won't eat the remaining pork with me doing the watch. You don't want to see Ino when's she's angry."

The Akamichi gulped while shivering in terror he has seen how scary his girlfriend can get" you're right Shikamaru you save my life buddy thanks."

The lazy jounin smiled before releasing his shadow possession jutsu on his best friend before his smile changed to a concern look. Chouji noticed his sudden change of expression and he could tell something was bothering him. He has known Shikamaru since they were little it was a no brainer when he knew that there was something troubling him.

"What's wrong Shikamaru?"

"It's nothing…."

"You have never lied to me before buddy something is up tell me what's wrong?" Chouji was now worried for the lazy jounin because Shikamaru has never lie to ever.

The Nara sighed" fine you will continue bugging me if I don't tell you. Look it's not my place to say but have you notice that Ino has been spending more time with Sasuke lately?"

Chouji blinked not understanding the hidden message behind his friend's words" I guess Ino used to distrust Sasuke but now she gave him a second chance to have him as her friend that's all."

"I could be wrong about this but Ino has been getting closer to him ever since she became his friend."

"What are you saying Shikamaru?" Chouji was confused before his eyes widened in shock thinking the worst case possible" you….you don't think that she…."

"Like I said I could be wrong about this I do trust Ino so don't get any ideas okay?" Shikamaru knew it was too late to convince his best friend.

Chouji was shocked thinking the last thing he was expecting from his girlfriend. The one thing any couple fears in their relationship cheating. Shikamaru only sighed he wasn't expecting him to get so shocked that might lead him to over react to the whole thing, now he was hoping he was really wrong.

'Great now Chouji might think it's true me and my big mouth troublesome.'

"Ino will never do that to me…." his eyes softened.

"She wouldn't you trust her as much as I do especially not with Sasuke" replied Shikamaru.

"But what if is true?" Chouji voice was hurt" what if she does like Sasuke more than a friend and she's cheating on me with him?"

"Come on Chouji you're over reacting with this whole thing."

"No you're right Shikamaru Ino has been spending a lot of time with Sasuke than usual something must be up I have to find out if it's true" he got up from the table.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Ino she went to talk to Sasuke this is the perfect opportunity to find out the truth."

"Don't do this Chouji" Shikamaru was worried.

"I must I trust Ino but I can't help it."

"Use your head Chouji do you seriously believe Ino will cheat on you with Sasuke hurting your feelings and Sakura's feelings in the process?" asked the lazy jounin.

"I…."

"Look you are one Ino's precious people the same with Sakura she's her best friend I seriously doubt Ino will stood so low to break your heart. Ino is nothing like that at all."

"Sorry Shikamaru but I have to find it at least I must know what she's going to talk to Sasuke about" he finally left the table leaving the restaurant.

Shikamaru sighed because he was the one who brought the topic on his head' this is my fault Chouji….how troublesome.'

(Konoha Park)

Naruto and Hinata were accompanying Kiba and Ayame who were on their way to see Kurenai and her son. The young woman invited them to come to spend some time with her and her three year old son Hiruzen. They were just wearing regular clothing to an ordinary day at Konoha. Ayame was smiling widely while holding her husband's hand. So far she has been having an amazing marriage with Kiba, adding that their honeymoon was beyond words. She wanted to stay by his side forever while her love for the Inuzuka grow into something very strong, both feeling the same way for each other. Today was just another happy day for the married couple and they both they continued to lived their lives the same way. They weren't the only ones who were happy but Akamaru was happy too walking with them wagging his tail proving his happiness. The large dog was just happy to see his master happy being with the girl of his dreams now if he finds a dog for him too then things will be all right.

However apparently some people didn't notice how happy both were, in this case it was Naruto and Hinata they both looked to be in deep thought. It was different for them because for once since they became a couple they weren't holding hands which made Kiba and Ayame wondered what was going on. It seems both of them had a lot in their minds for them to gaze at each other or hold hands. Right now with everything that has happened they had every right to be in deep thought.

Naruto was only thinking about the kiss he had with Sakura a week ago in the training field where they first became teamed seven. Ever since that kiss he has been having more dreams involving the pink haired medic nin which almost every one of them were erotic fantasies. The dreams ended up with him having dozens of cold showers and masturbating because of the sexual dreams. The one thing he thought it will never happen but only in his dreams have really happened and come true. He has kissed Haruno Sakura the girl he has always loved and desire since his childhood. But at the same time he was feeling so guilty because he has betrayed his best friend Sasuke by kissing his girlfriend. He didn't have the guts to face the Uchiha after what he did; he was ashamed of himself for betraying his trust even if he liked kissing Sakura a lot.

Hinata was bothered by a couple of things. One was what her father told her not so long ago about marrying Naruto. The second thing was probably the one thing that was bothering her, a lot it was what happened a week ago in her mission with Sasuke to the hidden grass village. She tried not to blush as she was thinking about the kiss she shared with the Uchiha when they have stripped to their underwear and embrace each other to keep their bodies warn because they couldn't make a fire due to the attacked of the stone ninjas. Her heart was beating fast at the thought, even if the kiss was short and soft it felt so wonderful. Without feeling any shame at all she has liked the kiss so much it was intoxicating it only made her want to kiss those lips again. But she knew she couldn't because she was already taken she was Naruto's girlfriend and she love the blond or at least she believes. The next thing is that she was still hurt because of the words that Sasuke told her during the mission which they were still hurting her even if she didn't know why.

"_That kiss was nothing it was nothing but a mistake none us shouldn't have done that. Were just friends nothing more you have a boyfriend and I have a girlfriend and its going to stay like that whether you like it or not!" _

'Sasuke-kun….' her eyes softened feeling sorrow she wasn't going to cry not here in front of everyone she didn't wanted to worry her boyfriend.

Naruto didn't paid attention to her since he was still in deep thought about the kiss he had with Sakura. By now Kiba and Ayame were staring at the couple with worried looks. They could tell from their expressions that something was really bothering them. Kiba could tell not just by their looks in their faces but because they weren't holding hands or neither of them were smiling looking all cherry like they do. He has come to know Naruto and Hinata that well so he didn't needed to be the smartest ninja in the village to figure out that there was something troubling them a lot.

"Hey you guys okay?" asked the Inuzuka while Ayame and Akamaru were staring at them.

Both couple snapped from their deep trains of thought before gazing at the worried Kiba, Naruto just gave his fox grin while Hinata gave a small smile at her teammate.

"Yeah Kiba were all right!" the blond replied in his loud cheery tone.

"Of course we're fine Kiba-kun."

"Are you sure you two have been awfully quiet for a while?" asked Ayame concerned.

"Yeah we're fine let's get going I can see the playground straight ahead" Naruto said.

They reached the playground when they saw Kurenai wearing regular clothes. Suddenly a three year old baby started running towards them. With raven hair red eyes wearing a blue shirt brown pants and black sandals, Kiba and Hinata smiled seeing the baby running to them. But Naruto was the one who caught him and started showing him wacky faces while he was laughing out loud.

"Ha I got you now Hiruzen I will have to eat those cute legs of yours!" Naruto continued with making more wacky faces.

Hinata giggled remembering how fond her boyfriend was of the little boy seeing how much Hiruzen was laughing.

"Hiruzen is crazy about you Naruto" Kurenai said as she went to the group.

"I guess I'm his favorite after his mother isn't that right Hiruzen?" Naruto resumed with the wacky faces.

"That is until I come to the picture Naruto isn't that right buddy" Kiba patted his head before taking him off from Naruto's arms and put him on Akamaru.

Hiruzen giggle riding on the large dog while Kiba was holding him so he didn't fall off. Everyone smiled at the scene while Kurenai gazed at the group.

"Thank you all for coming."

"It's not a problem Kurenai sensei were always happy to spend time with you and Hiruzen" Hinata said smiling.

"Yeah I'm always happy to see Hiruzen!" Naruto replied.

Kurenai nodded looking at Ayame" has Kiba been behaving?"

Ayame giggled" yes he has he's been a wonderful husband."

"Hey what do you mean by that I behave?!" asked the Inuzuka who was with Akamaru and Hiruze was still giggling riding on the dog.

"Woof more Kiba doggy fun!" Hiruzen said.

"Sometimes you don't behave" smirk Ayame wanting to tease him a little.

"Ayame-chan don't be like that" Kiba lowered his head while the brunette hugged him.

"I was just kidding silly."

"Come on everyone let's get seated" Kurenai replied.

They went to the benches that were close to the playground while Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru took Hiruzen to the play set so he could play with them. The ladies took their seats watching the guys have fun like they were a bunch little kids, it's like they have unlocked their inner child. Ayame smiled watching her husband playing with Hiruzen like he was his own child. For a moment she imagined being with Kiba while they were playing with a small girl with brown hair and raven eyes, the little girl was smiling and giggling having so much fun playing with her parents. Hinata wasn't paying attention to the whole thing because she was still thinking about what happened at her mission with Sasuke. The kiss and the Uchiha's cold words and the pain she was still feeling.

"So how's it been Ayame?" asked Kurenai.

"Like I said Kiba-kun has been a wonderful husband I have never been so happy in my entire life, I am truly enjoying my life with him."

"I'm glad you really love him?"

"Of course I do love him I want to spend the rest of my life with him I'm sure he won't mind if we start raising a family."

"That will make Kiba the happiest man alive" replied the red eyes woman with a smile.

"I know he will" Ayame replied with a smile.

"So what about you Hinata?" asked Kurenai gazing at her student.

The Hyuga heiress didn't answer her teacher she was gazing at nowhere in particular still in deep thought with everything that has happened.

"Hinata?" replied the red eye woman worried.

"Hmm…..oh what is it Kurenai sensei?" Hinata was smiling ending her train of thought again.

"Are you all right?" Kurenai was still worried the same with Ayame.

"Yes I'm fine I'm sorry if I worried you I've been having a lot in mind lately, what do you want to ask me?"

"I just wanted to know about you how's it been everything with Naruto?"

"Everything is fine I'm very happy with Naruto-kun" she replied keeping her smile very convincing but she didn't know why she felt like giving a fake smile.

Ayame stood quiet listening to the conversation she knew something has been bothering Hinata for a while the same goes with Naruto both of them have been acting strange lately.

Kurenai smiled" I'm glad to see that you're happy I should it know that you will be very happy being with him, after all you have always like him since the academy."

"Yes I couldn't be any happier" she replied smiling but she didn't know why she wasn't convinced at her own words.

Kurenai could tell something was wrong just like Ayame with the way the Hyuga heiress have been acting. She was a kunoichi and she could tell when people were not being honest with themselves, she decided to keep an eye on things for now. She took a glance to the guys and her son and they were still playing on the play ground while Hiruzen was having lots of fun with the two ninjas. Since they were a little far they weren't going to hear what they were saying it was the best time to ask now.

"Hinata?" Kurenai started.

"Yes Kurenai sensei?"

"Is everything all right?"

"Why do you ask everything is all right" Hinata was starting to feel nervous.

"You seem to be worry."

"I'm fine Kurenai sensei."

"I don't think you are Hinata ever since we've been walking to the park you have been in deep thought, Naruto-kun has been acting the same too" Ayame said.

"Do you feel like talking about it?" asked Kurenai.

"I'm fine you're worrying too much I'm fine and Naruto-kun too."

The red eyed woman sighed" you don't want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about Kurenai sensei" Hinata gave a smile feeling unsure.

"You seem to be under a lot of stress you have never been the kind of person to hide things from others, does it have to do with the clan?"

The Hyuage heires sighed" I guess I have been busy with clan I will soon become the next heiress of the main branch household I guess I am nervous."

'That's why she has been acting so weird?' Ayame thought not believing her.

"It's not easy to take such important position not just you have to take of the Hyuga clan but you will have take your place in the council's chamber it's a big responsibility" Kurenai replied.

"I know I just can't believe I will be becoming the head of the clan I never expected to happen, it was more like I was expecting Hanabi to take the job."

"Only older members can have the right of the heir you're the only one in the main branch with the appropriate age it was no surprise you will become the next head of the clan" replied the red eyed woman.

"I know I'm still nervous though…."

"Does it have to do with marrying Naruto?"

"What?!" Hinata was shocked by the question.

"I'm sure Hiashi must have already made the arrangements for the wedding, knowing him he will probably want you to marry Naruto before you become the head of the main branch is that why you're nervous?"

Hinata stood quiet in deep thought that was one of the reasons of her uncertainty remembering her father's words.

"_I want you to marry Namikaze before your twenty birthday I will not tolerate any delays afterwards my patience is growing thin."_

"I guess I am nervous with everything, becoming the head of the main branch taking Naruto-kun's hand in marriage it's all happening so fast I never expected to be this soon."

'That's a shocker but I guess it can't be help after all she hasn't even being intimate with Naruto-kun yet' thought Ayame.

"Good things always happen to those who wait patiently" Kurenai replied.

"Yes I guess…." Hinata was in deep thought again.

"Phew it's a little hot I guess the sun is very strong today" Ayame said.

"You're right were having a hot day today. There's an ice cream not too far from here how about if we buy some?" Kurenai said.

Hinata smiled" that's a great idea I will go to buy the ice cream."

"Whee fun can't catch me doggy!" Hiruzen was running across the playground with Akamaru chasing him.

Naruto captured him with his speed making the toddler laughed" I got you now you think you could escape from me Hiruzen?" he was smiling while Hiruzen was touching his whiskers.

Kiba was panting from following Akamaru" I gotta hand it to the kid he can give me and Akamaru quite a workout. You're lucky you have so much stamina Naruto to keep up with him."

"I won't argue with that" the blond gave his usual fox grin.

"Naruto-kun I'm going to buy some ice cream!" Hinata shouted getting her boyfriend's attention.

"You are then I'm coming with you" the blond jounin went to her before handing Hiruzen to Kurenai.

"It's okay Naruto-kun you don't have to go."

"Nah I want to."

"It will be better if Naruto-kun goes with you Hinata-san he can help you carry the ice cream" Ayame said.

"Ayame's right he can use a shadow clone to carry more ice cream" Kurenai replied.

"I guess al right Naruto-kun let's get going."

"Ah don't go yellow kitty!" Hiruzen whined.

"Don't worry Hiruzen I'll be back and my name is Naruto" he rolled his eyes at the nickname the toddler always calls him because of his hair and his whiskers" but I will keep you company while I'm not here shadow clone jutsu!"

POOF!!!

A shadow clone appeared while Hiruzen started laughing seeing another Naruto magically appearing" yay another yellow kitty is here!"

"Sweetie why don't you call him by his name it's Naruto?" Kurenai gave her son a smile.

"He's a kitty whiskers are funny!" the toddler was laughing.

Nartuto went to Hinata while rolling his eyes' kids…'

"Let's go Hinata-chan!"

Hinata nodded as they walked out from the playground. Kurenai was watching the Naruto shadow clone playing with Hiruzen while Kiba and Ayame were holding hands enjoying the beautiful view. Akamaru was on the ground taking a rest after chasing Hiruzen around the playground the dog was feeling tire and weary.

(Somewhere in Konoha park)

"So what do you want to talk to me about you've been awfully quiet ever since we left the bbq restaurant?" Sasuke said looking at Ino.

"I needed to make sure we get to a location where they aren't too many people around us and this is the perfect spot. I need to talk you about something important."

The Uchiha noticed the eagerness in the Yamanaka's voice something was definitely up" I'm listening…"

"First of all I have to ask you a question, what if I tell you that Naruto may not love Hinata?"

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock thinking that he heard wrong, for some reason the question has made him feel happy. He should it know that it had something to do about Sakura's love life since she hasn't given up in trying to solver her problem. But hearing this made him question Naruto's intentions with the Hyuga heiress because he has always thought that the blond has moved on with his feelings for Sakura and embraced the new feelings he had developed for Hinata. Ino's question have really given him a lot of doubt and some happiness not knowing why because he care for his best friend's happiness just like his girlfriend. He gazed at her who was watching his facial expression waiting for his answer expecting him to be happy by the question. Instead she saw confusion and uneasiness not exactly what she was expecting.

"What are you saying?"

"You heard me what if Naruto doesn't love Hinata?"

"You're not making any sense….Naruto loves Hinata they've been together for three years how can you say that?" Sasuke was still confused wondering what the Yamanaka had in mind.

"I guess but then again so are you and Sakura and you guys are having such a fictional relationship."

"That's different Naruto loves Hinata and so does she…." Sasuke paused remembering the kiss they shared during their mission together at grass country" come on even I could tell back then that she was crazy about him back at the academy."

"That was then Sasuke this is now I don't know about Hinata but I do know very well that Naruto doesn't have any feelings for her" replied the platinum blond.

"What are you getting at Ino do you even know what you're saying?!" he didn't know why he was getting upset perhaps it was because he was hearing lies it wasn't truth so was she telling him this.

Ino back off a little hearing his angry tone" don't get cranky with me Sasuke I know Naruto doesn't like Hinata because I can prove it to you but you have to promise me you won't say a word to no one."

"Whatever…." replied the Uchiha with a smug.

"Well when you left on your mission with Hinata Naruto and Sakura were having a sparring match on one of the training fields. So what I'm trying to tell you is that something happened more than just a sparring match between them….." Ino took a paused seeing the Uchiha's reaction.

"What…….Ino….are you….." Sasuke was too shocked to say another word getting the idea of what might have happened between the two ninjas or perhaps his mind was playing dirty tricks with him.

"Sasuke I saw them on the training field they…..kissed."

"What……" the Uchiha was dumbfounded.

"They kissed and they were like that for a while I saw everything."

Sasuke was still too shocked to hear that but he nodded" okaaaay……you're not kidding Ino right?"

"Would I joke about something like that of course not I saw it their sparring match turned into a full make out session those two kissed like there was no tomorrow?!"

"Really….well all I have to say is good for Sakura it's about time" he chuckle a little thinking of the pink haired medic' Sakura must be feeling so guilty right now how come she hasn't said a word to me about it?'

"What's wrong don't tell me you're jealous?" asked the Yamanaka checking his expression who was full of concern.

"No it's not that I guess things got a little busy when I left for my mission" Sasuke gave a sigh' it things even got busier in my mission too.'

"So you do believe me?" asked Ino with a smile.

"You were right you will never lie to me about something this personal I just can't believe that Naruto would kissed Sakura let alone being in love with her it's hard to believe…"

"Trust me he does the way he kissed her was unbelievable the guy has been wanting her for a long time."

"This will complicate things…"

"Why would you say that this is the perfect opportunity for bringing Naruto and Sakura together, it's so obvious Sakura doesn't loves you and Naruto doesn't loves Hinata so it's fitting that they get together because they feel the same for each other?"

"In this kind of thing someone is always destined to get hurt no matter what. Looks like you have forgotten what I told you I'm not helping you because I promised Sakura I wouldn't get involved in this."

Ino frowned" if you truly care for Sakura then you will let her be happy with the person she loves very much."

"Don't you think I know that of course I would want to see those two happy after everything they have been through together but I won't get involve someone will get hurt in the process. Have you forgotten Hinata she loves Naruto if he breaks her heart leaving her for Sakura she will be devastated she doesn't deserves that?!" the Uchiha shouted the last part with a lot force in his tone.

"Sasuke…." the Yamanaka was stun at his sudden comment.

The Uchiha sighed" look let's just leave things the way they are it's not right for someone to experience heartbreak when she hasn't done anything wrong."

The platinum blond was still gazing at him in shock" I can't believe I'm hearing this you preferred to see your precious friends hurting before letting Hinata get hurt. You would sacrifice Naruto and Sakura's chances of being happy than seeing Hinata suffering the pain of heartbreak?"

"That's not what I meant Ino I didn't mean it like that I…." Sasuke was trying to hide the nervous feeling in his whole body but he failed.

Expecting to see the blond getting angry at him for his comment she was smiling confusing him a lot. Ino started grinning remembering what she heard from Sai telling Sakura when they were at the flower shop. At first she didn't believe it but now she was right and things couldn't get any interesting.

"What's wrong why are you smiling?" Sasuke was nervous thinking that she was pretending to be happy when she was really angry.

The Yamanaka was now grinning evilly at him" well well I didn't believe it at first but it looks like that little rumor I heard is true."

"What rumor?" blinked the Uchiha he wasn't feeling nervous anymore but curious.

"Oh I heard that you have been spending a lot of time with Hinata lately she has become such a good friend to you who knows maybe even something more…."

Sasuke frowned but it happened his cheeks had a tint of pink in them" what are you implying Ino?"

The platinum blond smirked" I'm saying that you like her."

"I don't like her!" Sasuke shouted quickly.

"There's no need to get so upset Sasuke…"

"Yes I do you're just jumping to conclusions I don't like her like that she's just a friend. Just because I hang out with a girl you're going to think I like her, she's just a friend" the Uchiha was getting nervous again.

"Then why are sounding so nervous if Hinata is just a friend?" Ino was grinning.

Sasuke frowned before turning the other way" I'm done here I'll be leaving…"

"Wait Sasuke!" Ino hasn't finished talking to him as she started to follow him while the Uchiha was not paying attention to her.

"Damn Sasuke come back ah!"

Sasuke turned and gasped seeing Ino tripping from a nearby rock ready to hit a large tree. The Uchiha used his quick reflexes to grab her just in time from colliding with the tree but he lost his balance in the process and he felt to the ground holding the Yamanaka with him. The blond girl was now on top of him resembling an intimate position and their bodies were pressed very close. For both of them it was very embarrassing the position they were in, talk about complicated situations. However they had no idea that their little accident will become a painful blow to a couple of individuals.

A little far from their location Hinata has been watching since Ino fell on top of Sasuke. Of course she couldn't see it clearly because of the distance but that's why she has activated her byakugan allowing her to see perfectly. She stood where she stand holding two ice cream cones because she has left the ice cream shop while Naruto was back at the shop for the ice cream. She watched how close they look at the intimate contact and the only thing that she was feeling right now was sadness a painful sorrow deep in her heart has risen ever since she laid eyes on the sight. She couldn't see it anymore and left holding the ice cream cones and she wasn't the only witness to the sight.

The second individual who has witnessed the event was none other than Chouji. The Akamichi has been following his girlfriend since she left Yakiniku's wanting to find out what she was going to talk to Sasuke about. It seems they weren't having a conversation at all but some time to spend some quality intimate time together. Instead of feeling anger and jealousy the only thing he felt was his heart breaking. Watching how close Ino's body was pressing with the Uchiha's body it seems they were both enjoying the intimate contact. Looks like Shikamaru was right after all Ino was cheating on him with Sasuke, he decided that he has seen enough since his heart was already broken. Without looking again he walked out while a couple of tears fell from his eyes.

Sasuke got up as we as Ino who was feeling embarrassed at the way she was on top of him. She admitted that it seemed wrong being on top of the Uchiha even if it was an accident but as soon as she made contact with Sasuke's body someone else came to her mind. She blushed as she was thinking of Chouji his large body was so big and hard how she truly loves to ride him especially when she gives him doggy style allowing him to see her nice round ass. She suppressed a perverted giggle while getting off from the Uchiha getting up.

"Sorry about that…"

"It's okay it was just an accident are you all right?" asked the Uchiha.

"Yeah I would have hit that tree if it wasn't for you to catch me just in time thanks."

"Well I really have to go…" he turned to leave.

"Sasuke?"

He sighed before looking back at the blond" hn?"

"What if I'm right what if Naruto doesn't love Hinata and he really loves Sakura like he has always had? Will you let Naruto and Sakura be together happy even if Hinata gets hurt in the process?" the Yamanaka knew she was wasting her time with the questions because she already knew what was going to be his answer.

"I have to go see you later Ino…." it was his only reply before leaving.

Ino sighed before she went her own way but not before smiling. Her suspicions of Sasuke having a thing for the Hyuga heiress was probably true and if there was one thing Yamanaka Ino loves was playing matchmaker.

'Sasuke….just like Naruto and Sakura you deserve to be happy too.'

(Elsewhere in Konoha Park)

Naruto and his shadow clone were walking with Hinata heading back to the playground with the ice cream. The blond jounin was hoping the ice cream didn't melted before getting to their owners. He bought enough for everyone, especially Hiruzen he loves ice cream a lot. He smiled while gazing at her boyfriend in which his smile instantly faded seeing her expression. He remained calm but he couldn't help but to feel worry Hinata's face was serious it didn't hold a small glint of happiness in it. Her pale eyes have softened reflecting some sorrow it wasn't a good sign at all. Naruto was really worried as well as his clone something was wrong with her to be so quiet. She was quiet but not this quiet since she wasn't shy anymore.

"Hinata-chan?" the real Naruto said.

"Hmm…." she was snapped from whatever she was thinking about.

"Are you okay?" the blond was looking at her with so much concerned.

The Hyuga heiress smiled at her boyfriend" I'm fine Naruto-kun."

"You sure because you seem down and a bit sad did something happened?"

"I'm fine you're worrying too much come on let's hurry I want to play with Hiruzen."

"Okay" Naruto smiled he was convince of her behavior from before for now.

"Yeah we should hurry because the ice cream is melting" the Naruto clone said holding the cones which they were leaking from the melted ice cream.

"Right we can't keep everyone waiting!"

(Konoha hospital first floor room 105)

Sakura was standing in Tsunade's room. Her jade eyes were only fixed on the older woman unconscious in the bed. She has come like she usually does every day to change the flowers and spend some time with her teacher. The former fifth Hokage and slug sanin was still suffering from her coma the sight always brought Sakura to tears. Just by watching her in her rest it reminded her of her training with the older woman. The physical training was pure hell remembering how she always ended up getting beat up pretty bad or how many times she ended up in the hospital because of the super hard training. The medical ninjutsu training wasn't painful like the physical training but it was very hard. Even if she was good in chakra manipulation it took her a while to learn the basics and the advanced medical jutsus. Her tears were falling gazing at the unconscious woman, these were the time she has realized how much Tsunade means to her.

"Hey Tsunade-sama it's me again I'm beginning to wonder if you will ever wake up. I'm starting to have my doubts but I don't want to give up hope that you will open your eyes."

She dried her tears but more were forming before she took her head" I really wish you would wake up because I need to talk to you I really need your advice. You were always the one who helped me during my training and whenever I was troubled or when I was full of stress I know you're the only one who can help me. They are so many things I want to say to you, I really need your help I just don't know what to do anymore…."

She pulled some of the strands of Tsunade's hair on the back to see her sleeping face clearly" I've been trying so hard, for the past three years I've been only looking out for him watching him making sure he was happy with his life. But I don't know how much longer I can keep this up, this pain that has formed in me in three years it has been taking the shape of a giant hole slowly it has been swallowing my heart. At first I didn't care about this pain but now I just don't know, I only want to see him happy I don't care about me or what happens to me. I want to make sure that he's always smiling and enjoying his life to the fullest."

She smiled looking down at her" you already know who I'm talking about, that loud mouth knuckle head with a heart of gold the one person who deserves happiness in this village more than anyone. I want him to be happy forever but I don't know how much strength I have left to carry on. I don't know if I can continue to walk and watch over him to see that he's happy."

She continued to dry her tears" I guess I will continue to walk this path I have chosen by myself until the end. At the same time I'm so happy for him he has everything he has been wishing since he was little, friends', acknowledgement from the villagers, respect from everyone around him, trust and loyalty and the perfect girlfriend. I can see it now it probably won't be long enough before Kakashi sensei decides to retire to continue reading his perverted books and let Naruto take over as the seventh Hokage. Who would ever think that the same dead last that used to played pranks on the villagers will become the most feared and respected ninja in the village?"

She chuckle as the tears were still falling" the same ninja I have taken an oath to be there for him and protect him no matter what. The same person I will give up my life if I have to for him I will do anything, it sounds corny but it's the truth. I really need your help Tsunade-sama I really need your advice you're the only one who can help me. I believe in you just like everyone from our group and the entire village that you will wake up and I hate myself for having doubts because you're too stubborn to give up I know you will wake up."

She tightened a little the hold of her hand her tears were still falling endlessly" I want to thank you for everything you did to me, for making me stronger making into a better person and teaching me to become the best medic there is. I also want you to know that I….love you you're my teacher but at the same time you're like a mother to me well a second mother but a good one. Don't give up Tsuande-sama the will of fire burns inside of you too just like the people of Konoha who are still following your footsteps till this very day."

She kissed her hand before giving her one last glance and eventually she left the room. She never noticed the small tear that fell from Tsunade's right eye as a proof that she listen to her entire emotional speech.

Sakura was walking the halls of the hospital while drying her tears she walked ahead before seeing Sasuke not too far from her like he was waiting for her. The Uchiha could easily tell that she has been crying a lot just by looking at her red puffy eyes he knew that she was talking again to Tsunade. It was no surprise to him since his girlfriend visits her every day and talks to her about what was going in the village recently since Pain's invasion and the leaf civil war.

Sakura smiled at her boyfriend" hey Sasuke-kun."

"Hey…you okay?" the Uchiha was worried about her.

"Yeah I'm okay I was just talking to Tsunade-sama you know I was expecting her that today will be the day that she will finally wake up. But it looks like I have lifted hopes up again."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's all right so why are you here Sasuke-kun?"

"I wanted to tell you if you want to get some food with me?"

Sakura smiled" sure I just finished for the day let's go then."

"Okay…"

They started walking together and suddenly Sakura could tell that there was something wrong with her boyfriend" are you all right Sasuke-kun?"

"I'm fine why do you ask?"

"I don't know I guess you looked like you have a lot in your mind."

"You could say that…"

"Want to talk about it?" the pink haired medic nin smiled at him.

"Maybe next time" he gave a small smile thinking about everything that's been bothering him with Ino, Naruto, Sakura and Hinata.

'Life is never easy I know that too well….it sucks.'

(Time skip)

(Yamanaka residence)

Ino was humming happily as she made the final touching on the meal she has prepared for her boyfriend. She could imagine Chouji's face when he sees the sight of the food. She has sweated a lot to make the most delicious meal ever and she was sure he was going to love it. She placed the meal on on the table which consisted of bbq pork with rice balls and green tea. She giggled to herself it was going to be special romantic meal she couldn't wait for him to arrive and the best of all her parents were not home. She can actually spend some alone time with the Akamichi which she was thankful why she bought that sexy purple lingerie in the first place. She blushed thinking while all of the perverted thoughts were raging through her head, the possibilities were endless.

'Chouji is going to flip when he sees this bbq meal I have made for him, he will flip even more when we get to start with the main event' she grinned like a pervert already wanting to get to the sexual workout already.

She heard a knock on the front door and it only made her squeal with delight' he's here he's finally here!'

She gladly opened the door and to her shock she saw Chouji without smiling. As soon as she saw him she knew something was wrong with her boyfriend. It was probably women's intuition or perhaps it was girlfriend intuition and she knew him that well. He could see it in his eyes they were reflecting pain even if he was smiling. Anyone could tell that his smile was fake hiding his true intentions or the pain the Akamichi was hiding. By now Ino has erased her smile and it was replaced by a worried look she took his hand but she was shocked when Chouji released her hold in a gentle way not wanting to hurt her but he already did.

"Chouji?" her baby blue eyes were filled with hurt.

"Hey Ino…." his tone was uneasy.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong I'm fine" he replied calmly.

The blond growled getting upset" you're lying something is wrong with you, you have never lie to me before tell me what's wrong now?!"

Chouji swallowed hard feeling bad for lying to her he knew she could tell if he was lying or not. It was shocked to his girlfriend to realize that he wasn't telling the truth to her it was the reason why she was upset. The Yamanaka stood firm gazing at him with a frown her eyes trying to pierce his dark orbs waiting for an answer from the Akamichi.

"Well are you going to tell me what's wrong to you that it will make you lie to me?!"

Chouji sighed" I'm sorry just don't get mad I just came to say congratulations that's all."

"What?" the Yamanaka's anger lifted for a moment feeling confusion" what do you mean congratulating me about what?"

"About you and Sasuke congratulations" replied the jounin.

"What me and Sasuke what are you talking about Chouji you're no making any sense?!" Ino got back of being upset because she was more confused than ever.

"I know that you have found someone to love and Sasuke is a great choice that's why I'm congratulating you" Chouji lowered his gaze.

Ino felt her heart breaking hearing that" what are you….Chouji I don't love Sasuke he's just a friend that's all…."

"Ino it's all right you don't have to lie to me I know that you and Sasuke are together…."

"No I'm not he's just my friend what would make you think I have a relationship with him in the first place?!" a couple of tears were forming at the corner of her eyes.

Chouji continued to stare at the ground" I saw you….I saw you at the park earlier you were on top of Sasuke I decided to give you two your privacy so I eventually you got together with him. That's why I came here to congratulate you."

Ino couldn't her tears anymore as they started falling not believing what she was hearing" how could you say that how could you even think like that?!"

"It's all right Ino I'm not angry with you…"

"No you don't understand Chouji that was just an accident I clumsily tripped with a rock and I was about to hit a tree if it wasn't for Sasuke who saved me. But he tripped when he caught me and that's why I landed on top off him but we didn't do anything that would go to a level of intimacy!"

Chouji was now staring at her in puzzle while the platinum blond sighed" okay I know it sounds corny and like it was a lie but it's the truth come on Chouji have I ever lie to you?!"

"No you haven't you have always being honest with me Ino but I…"

"I'm telling you the truth right now nothing happened between me and Sasuke he's just a friend he already has a girlfriend and I'm not together with him. Seriously do you think I would hurt your feelings by cheating with him and I will also hurt Sakura's feelings in the process too?!" of course she knew that Chouji didn't know about Sakura's feelings for Naruto she has kept it a secret for a while now.

'That's what Shikamaru said' the Akamichi felt ashamed now as he lowered his gaze once again" I have messed up haven't I?"

"Yes you did silly I can't believe you would think such a thing and I can't believe you were telling me all of this with such a calm expression like it wouldn't bother you that I might have cheated on you. Why did you take it so calm it's like you didn't minded that I could be cheating on you?"

"Ino I took it worst than you could think but I knew it couldn't be help I'm not the appropriate material for a good boyfriend. Look at me Ino I'm not as good looking as Naruto and Sasuke or any other guy in the village, sometimes I even know why are you together with me in the first place?"

Ino had about enough she cupped her hands on his face and she gave him the most passionate kiss she had ever give him. The kiss only lasted for a couple of minutes but to both ninjas it felt like eternity as their hearts beat as one with the kiss. They broke the kiss as Chouji was blushing and the gorgeous blond in front of him gave him a warm smile with a couple of tears falling.

"Listen to me I love you Akamichi Chouji not just for your looks but what's inside of your heart, your kindness and your honesty is what I love about you the most. Besides I like having a big man to take care of me and please me whenever I'm suffering from lust and sexual hunger" she giggled while pulling him closer to her.

"I'm sorry for acting like such a jerk Ino I can't believe you would hurt me I guess I let my insecurity take over me instead of my jealousy I'm sorry…" he smiled at feeling so happy to have her as his girlfriend.

The Yamanaka gave him another kiss but this time it was soft and quick" apology accepted but don't do it again you really scared me."

"I won't do it again I promise" he replied smiling before sniffing the air and his mouth turned into water" oh is that what I think it is?!"

Ino giggled" you bet I have made your favorite food bbq pork I hope you like it."

"All right!" Chouji shouted as he left dashing towards the dining room of the house.

The Yamanaka could only giggle at the sight' I'm glad to see that he's back to his normal self.'

Chouji's eyes left their sockets at the sight of the delicious food in front of him. He wasted no time as he started eating the bbq pork followed by eating the rice balls. He felt like he was in heaven the food was so good even better than Yakiniku's no doubt his girlfriend was very good at cooking. As he continued eating Ino entered the dining room holding a small bag, she smiled seeing him eating so happily he was definitely back to normal. She went behind him before putting the small bag next to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. She slowly went to his ear before smiling rather seductively at him.

"How is the food Chouji dear?"

"Delicious it's beyond delicious!" cried the Akamichi with tears of joy.

She giggled before reaching into the small bag" you know my parents aren't home right now and they won't be back for a while which means we have the place for ourselves. I've been thinking when you're done with the meal I was hoping we go back to my room because there's this outfit I bought just for your eyes only Chouji dear."

Chouji shivered in excitement when the platinum blond blow into his ear she finally took the thing from the bag and show it to her boyfriend. Chouji's eyes widened seeing what it looks like, a small invisible purple lingerie with a string on the backside making a very hot thong. For a moment the Akamichi stood in awe imagining the platinum blond wearing the small lingerie that barely covering her whole body which it was a very hot outfit. He even got an erection imagining the arousing sight before he noticed Ino kissing his cheeks with endless kisses. She was obviously feeling a little inpatient and she was looking forward to give him a nice peep show followed by some hardcore action.

"Chouji dear please finish eating your meal I am dying to try this little outfit I bought just for you."

"I'm done!" he quickly replied even if there was still plenty on his place and on the table.

Ino giggled" silly you still haven't finished yet."

"If I continued I will pass my limit you should know that Ino-chan" he smiled at her.

The Yamanaka grinned at him before giving him a soft kiss on his lips for adding the suffix to her name" good call you're right should we get going then Chouji-kun?"

"Yeah!"

Ino giggled as Chouji carried her bridal style and went upstairs heading to her room. Both were beyond happy because it was like they have never had the conversation involving the word cheating. That was the last thing they wanted and they just want to spend the rest of their lives together.

(Konoha village district)

Naruto have finished spending time with Kurenai, Hiruzen, Kiba and Ayame a while ago. They have left the park and they were now walking the streets of the village however things weren't going right. Naruto has been gazing at his girlfriend since they left the park and she was acting strange. Looking into her features her pale eyes were now showing some anger making him wonder why was she upset in the first place. He could feel the tension rising from the Hyuga heiress he has never seen her like this before, not to mention that she hasn't said a single word since they left the park. Usually Hinata will always tell him anything but now it was different it was like she was keeping things from him. It wasn't good to keep secrets from others especially when you're in a relationship. It was like she was holding her anger for so long that she was ready to explode it wasn't a good sign.

Hinata was no longer feeling any pain or sorrow for watching Ino on top of Sasuke. Once she left the park with her boyfriend she was feeling anger although she was asking why. She wasn't the kind of person to feel such emotion it was completely not in her character. She couldn't help it she was only thinking about that scene between the Yamanaka and the Uchiha. She started thinking the future events if hadn't left both ninjas kissing followed by groping each other. Then they would remove their clothes and start having. She immediately erased any incoming thoughts from her head she couldn't believe she was thinking such things. Why would she acting like this in the first place she still didn't know the answer yet.

'What's wrong with me why am I feeling like this?' her eyes were softening' why am I feeling so angry nothing has happened for me to get upset it's just…..Sasuke-kun….'

She didn't noticed that Naruto has stopped walking but she has noticed right away that she wasn't being accompany by her boyfriend, looking behind her" Naruto-kun?"

The blond jounin went straight to her" all right Hinata-chan you're going to tell me what's wrong with you?!"

"What?"

"You heard me why are you angry I can see it in your face, I have never seen you upset before what's wrong?" Naruto was obviously for his girlfriend.

"I…I nothing is wrong Naruto-kun I'm…fine…"

Naruto frowned" I don't believe you ever since we left the park you've been upset so come on tell me what's bothering you?!"

Hinata stood quiet the thought of Ino on top of Sasuke hasn't left her mind yet. It was still invading her head like some kind of disease that eats the body. No matter how much she tried to forget about it or erased the image she couldn't it was still there. But suddenly she thought of something else perhaps the feeling of anger she was feeling for seeing the two ninjas in a intimate contact it was probably jealousy. She was in deep thought again while Naruto was waiting for her answer but then he was caught shocked as Hinata kissed him passionately on the lips. The blond reacted as soon as he felt her lips he was thinking about the kiss he had with Sakura at the training field. He accepted the kiss with much passion that made the Hyuga heiress moaned slightly. Unfortunately for Naruto Hinata broke the kiss quickly smiling at him while he was blushing and looking dreamy still feeling the intensity of the kiss.

"Hi….Hinata-chan?"

"Naruto-kun there is something wrong with me I'm sorry for not telling you but I…want you to know that we've been together for three years and I….' she paused blushing.

"You what?"

"Naruto-kun I think it's time that we take our relationship to the next level" she blushed.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto was stun while blushing.

"Naruto-kun….let's do it…."

"Hun…what?"

TheHyuga heiress went to his ear ready to whisper to him" let's have sex…."

"What?" Naruto was blushing hard not knowing what to say.

"What do you say Naruto-kun?" Hinata was still blushing.

The blond jounin stood in shock the blushing was still in his face. He was asked a question that he never thought someone will ask him. His girlfriend just told him she wants to have sex with him he was finally going to experience the pleasure of sexual intercourse which it was making his blood to turn hot. There was no need to think things through he wanted this for so long while secretly craving for it.

"Are you sure you want to do this Hinata-chan?" he was still blushing and hoping she doesn't say that she was just kidding.

"Yes I have never been so sure in my entire life" she replied with a smile.

Naruto smiled before giving a perverted grin he grabbed her hand and took one of his father's kunai before they vanished in a yellow blur.

(Time skip)

(Naruto's apartment)

Naruto opened the door to his apartment only to be tackle by a horny Hinata. Of course she immediately closed the door shut before claiming her prey. She kissed him passionately while moaning in his mouth enjoying his taste. Naruto was already consumed by his hormones and started groping his girlfriend he squeezed her ass followed by squeezing her big breasts. Naruto while kissing her and groping her lead her to his room where he locked his door and took her into his bed to finish what they started. Both were still kissing while using their tongues to taste each other better and it was working perfectly. Naruto reached to her blouse and pulled it up revealing her erected voluptuous breasts, he squeezed them while teasing her nipples earning moans from the Hyuga heiress. He left her mouth and started sucking her nipples while massaging her twi with his free hand. He was doing a good job as Hinata was moaning loudly.

"Ahhhh…ooohhhh….oohhhhh faster suck my nipples harder!!!"

The blond jounin complied as he speeded up his sucking on her hard nipples enjoying her breasts a lot. Hinata feeling very hot and completely taken over by her hormones she reached down on Naruto's long pants and saw the huge tent that has formed. She grinned his erection was bigger than usual she gave a couple of moans because of breast therapy her boyfriend has been giving her before she made him sit on his bed. She smiled before unbuttoning his pants revealing his blue boxers licking her lips seeing that large erection that was awaiting her beneath those boxers. Naruto was smiling knowing that his girlfriend was going to start pleasurable show with some oral sex. He moaned as Hinata was licking his hard cock through the fabric of his boxers as an attempt to tease and torture him and so far it was working.

"Damn it suck it!" Naruto shouted in desperation before groaning.

Hinata was doing a number on him using her tongue to lick the fabric of his boxers. Her eye widened seeing that his erection was getting bigger now she was truly going to enjoy this. She decided to end the torture and pulled down his boxers revealing Naruto's twelve inch cock which it was throbbing like crazy begging proof of his desperation begging for some oral and penetration. The Hyuga heiress licked her lips before she grabbed the huge pillar of flesh with both hands and started stroking it earning a moan from the blond jounin. She also noticed that the tip of his shaft there was some pre cum it was obviously caused by her previous actions in licking the fabric of his boxers that made the accident happened.

"You have some cum on the tip" Hinata said as she quickly licked it off earning a groan from the blond.

"Ah…shit come on suck it use your mouth and tongue come on suck it good and swallow all of my cum!" the horny Naruto replied.

"Yeah I'm so hungry!" Hinata gave a moan before using her tongue to lick all over his cock including his shaft and testicles.

"Fuck so good!" Naruto moaned.

The Hyuga heiress finally opened her mouth taking his twelve inch member going all the way. She was able to deep throat him completely earning all kinds of groans and moans from the blond jounin. Hinata was sucking his hard cock like a vacuum on high making Naruto to moan in pure pleasure. Naruto was gazing down at his girlfriend before he realized that he wasn't looking at her anymore. Once again he was seeing Sakura thinking that it was her giving him the amazing blow job fulfilling one of his sexual fantasies with the pink haired beauty.

Hinata sucked his cock like there was no tomorrow her hunger was beyond normal and she just wanted to sucked his cock dry and swallow every bit of cum he had. He gazed at her boyfriend but she realized she wasn't staring at Naruto anymore. The blond jounin's image was no longer in front of her she saw that it was Sasuke the one who she was giving oral sex to. She couldn't believe it but it was true she was thinking that it was the Uchiha the one she was pleasing and pleasuring all along. Since she was lost in all of the pleasure she continued with her sucking increasing her speed because she was staring at the Uchiha who has been making her feel hot for a while now. Naruto groaned as he reached down and squeezed one of her tits enjoying the soft and warm feel, he started playing with her breast motivating Hinata to keep going.

"Ah oh fuck yeah faster I'm almost at my limit!" Naruto said in bliss staring down at the imaginary Sakura.

"Mmmmm…." Hinata replied still sucking him she could feel more pre cum were falling from the tip of his shaft which meant that it wouldn't be long before he climax.

'Sasuke-kun…' she thought wanting to make the imaginary Uchiha to reach his orgasm.

"Oh yeah I'm about to cum!"

Hinata stopped her sucking as she started stroking his cock fast she knew he has finally reached the end of the line. She smiled happily because she has given a lot of pleasure to Sasuke no longer feeling angry because of what happened at the park with Ino being on top of him. Her smile of satisfaction thinking that no one will have him because she has given him the ultimate experience ever, she saw the imaginary Sasuke letting a loud groan ready to scream into the heavens.

"I'm coming shit….ahhhh Sakura-chan!!!"

Hinata's eyes widened she was snapped from her imagination hearing the pink haired medic's name. Sasuke was gone and it was replaced by Naruto who released a large wave of hot thick cum falling like a volcano has erupted. The cum fell on the floor and some fell on Hinata's hand that stroked his member. She was shocked at what she just heard did she heard wrong, no she wasn't imagining things she had heard her boyfriend calling out Sakura's name while she was pleasuring him. She knew it all along Naruto has been thinking about the pink haired jounin when she was giving him oral sex. For some reason she wasn't surprise at all it seems she was expecting that her blond boyfriend was thinking about another especially Sakura.

Naruto has realized his mistake by screaming Sakura's name when he got his orgasm and he knew he was in big trouble. He gazed at his girlfriend who was quiet the cum was still on her hand and by now his cock has returned to normal size and right now he has regretted for making his terrible mistake. It was strange looking into Hinata's face there wasn't any sense of pain or heartbreak or even jealousy for the matter. She didn't shed a tear nor she was angry her expression was just blank and what he hated the most that he couldn't read her expression, this were the times he wished he was from the Yamanaka clan so he can read her mind. He saw her getting up and cleaned her hand from the cum with a piece cloth he had lying around he felt terrible for his girlfriend and he wanted to make her feel better.

"Hinata-chan….I"

"I have to go Naruto-kun" she replied in a whisper.

"Wait it's not what you think I didn't meant to say Sakura-chan's name I…." he couldn't continue any longer because he knew he was lying he wanted the pink haired medic that was the truth.

"I'll see you tomorrow Naruto-kun…" she headed towards the door.

"I'm sorry" he replied pain was clearly evident in his voice.

"It's all right…." she replied calmly before leaving his room and eventually she left his apartment.

'Damn it I'm really sorry Hinata-chan' he thought getting upset with himself for making that mistake but he couldn't help it because his desire go the best of him.

Hinata left the apartment in deep thought. She was feeling so ashamed of herself because she was thinking about Sasuke when she was giving the oral sex to Naruto. How could she possibly stand so low to be thinking of someone else when being intimate with her boyfriend, it was worst because she fantasizing about her boyfriend's best friend. Sasuke's words were ringing in her head once again she just didn't know what to do. She needed to go back to her home and think things through maybe she can finally calm down with a nice rest.

(Time skip: the next day)

Sakura was watching from a far Naruto and Hinata who were seated on a bench. They couple have been talking a while and they looked like they were neutral she had a feeling it wasn't anything good. She was worried something must have been wrong between them hoping that they weren't having an argument. She remember that they had an argument a long time ago almost ending their relationship. She ended up being there for Naruto convincing otherwise which lead him to continue his relationship with the Hyuga heiress. She was happy she was able to help him and preventing from making a big mistake she was always there for him when he needed her the most. It was part of life to make him in every way she could no matter what. She smiled seeing that they started laughing together looks like everything was fine between them while she could hear inner Sakura snorting and yelling at her for being stupid. She decided to stay a little while watching them and watching Naruto laughed it always brought a smile on her face, she didn't know that there was someone next to her.

"Are you stalking Naruto?"

Sakura gasped seeing Ino next to her with a grin she frowned" Ino what the… don't scare me like that!"

The Yamanaka smirked" you're a ninja you're supposed to be aware of your surroundings so you should know to detect someone's presence close to you."

The pink haired blushed in embarrassment trying to ignore her comment" whatever Ino…"

"So are you going to answer my question are you stalking Naruto?" asked the blond watching Naruto in distance talking to Hinata.

"No I'm just watching him and just making sure that everything is all right between him and Hinata."

"Well that will be stalking" replied Ino still smirking.

"Can you go?" asked the annoyed pink haired medic.

"Nope I need to talk to you about something important and it's about Naruto."

Sakura's attention shifted from Naruto to her best friend" what do you mean?"

"I know that you love him and please don't deny it, it's all written in your face I have proof I saw you and Naruto kissing at the training field a week ago."

Sakura's eyes widened in terror she started trembling" what?"

"I saw you guys kissing on that day but don't worry I won't say a word to anyone about it but Sakura you must tell Naruto the truth."

"What truth?" she pretending like she didn't know.

"The truth that you've been in love with him for a long time three years to be exact"

The pink haired woman chuckle sadly" no….it's longer than that…"

Ino was shocked" what….what do you mean longer?"

"It's nothing Ino…"

"No tell me right now!"

"It's no big deal."

"It is to me."

"Why do you care Ino?"

"Because you're my best friend now tell me have you been in love with Naruto more than three years?"

Sakura saw the seriousness in the Yamanaka's face she has never seen her so serious before, it was best if she starts talking" I've been in love with him since the academy."

Ino's eyes widened" what….the academy that can't be how long in the academy?!"

Tears were now falling from Sakura's jade eyes" before we took the genin test."

"You've been in love with Naruto since you were twelve but that can't be you liked Sasuke back then!"

"I know but back then I was completely clueless of my feelings I had a silly selfish crush on Sasuke-kun while I was completely unaware that I had hidden feelings for Naruto-kun."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this I'm sorry Sakura but it's hard for me to believe this. I mean you used to hit Naruto and you thought of him as a nuisance back at the academy."

"I know but like I said I was unaware of my feelings for him, but deep inside of me I secretly admire him even when I liked Sasuke-kun I even enjoyed when he did his pranks. I actually liked when he put the eraser on the door and Kakashi sensei felt for it when we were about to do our team introductions, I have love him that long."

"I'm sorry Sakura I'm really sorry you've been through so much pain but why didn't you told him sooner?"

"I found out I love him three years ago months after the leaf civil war…"

"You do realize what this means?" asked the Yamanaka" the only way to heal your pain is by telling Naruto the whole truth."

"I won't do it" replied the pink haired medic nin.

"What why not?!"

"Because Naruto-kun is happy with Hinata he doesn't need me."

"That's a load of crap because if that was true then why did he kiss you?"

"He didn't kissed me I kissed him" Sakura said.

"Which he kissed you back stop denying yourself Sakura you have to admit that Naruto after all these years he might still have feelings for you!"

"He doesn't loves me he loves Hinata."

"The only way to find out is if you tell him how you feel about him."

"Didn't you hear me I won't do it?!" Sakura got upset gazing at her best friend.

"Sakura?"

"Listen to me Ino there's only one thing I care about in this world more than anything that!" she pointed her finger to the laughing Naruto who was laughing with Hinata next to him" that's what I care for the most that keep that smile on his face and as long as he's happy nothing else matters to me I don't care if I have to bleed to death!"

The Yamanaka stood shock hearing that before she gazed at her best friend in awe" you really love him that much don't you?"

"Naruto-kun is happy with Hinata and it will stay like that."

"Don't you think that he might be happy being with you?"

"No he will never find happiness with someone like me that's a fact."

"I think that's up to Naruto to decide not you don't you think so?"

"I don't care what you say Ino I have made up my mind a long time ago Naruto-kun's happiness is with Hinata."

"You think you can continue living like this!" shouted Ino upset with her attitude" no matter how much you deny it you have to tell Naruto the truth because what you have for him is not a silly school girl crush. If you don't tell him the pain will destroy you Sakura look how you're living your life you have to stop doing this to yourself it's not healthy please."

"Like I said Ino I have made up my mind a long time ago and I have dedicated my life for him and only him."

"I won't let you continue with this I will tell Naruto the truth…"

Sakura cut her off gazing at her with a serious expression" you will not do such thing Ino I want you to promise me not to tell anyone about this especially not to Naruto."

"You can't expect me to keep quiet after hearing what you're trying to do."

"Ino?" Sakura voice was now calm before she gave her a smile" I know why you're doing this I know you how much you care about me. You're doing this because you're worried about me I thank you for worrying but I have chosen this myself so please leave things the way they are I can handle myself just fine."

Ino stood quiet as she watched her leave she didn't know what to think or what to say. There were so many things going in her head and one of them was stopping Sakura from making the biggest mistake in her life. She knew that this time there was nothing she could do the last thing was to break her friendship with the pink haired medic. She went her own way in deep thought thinking what to do but it was probably hopeless. Knowing how stubborn Sakura is she will probably never give up her loyalty to Naruto because she has become too selfless for her own good.

To be continued

Finally finish looks like Sakura is finally reaching her limit how will she last what about Hinata and Sasuke and what about Tsunade? Find out in the next chapter as always reviews are welcome. I will see you all next time farewell.

Next chapter: last words: drunken sorrow


	10. Last words: drunken sorrow

Chapter 10 Last words: drunken sorrow

Disclaimer: may I remind you that I don't own Naruto it belongs to Kishimoto-san *sulking in a corner*

'' this means thoughts

**Bold letters inner Sakura**

_Italics are flashback _

_**Bold and Italics dream sequences **_

_**Hinata knocked on the front door of the mansions she was going to start working. She was wearing a maid uniform with a very short skirt probably anyone could see beneath the skirt and have a free peep show for themselves. Today was her first day of work under a new master and she was eagerly looking forward to start her job. The door opened revealing Sasuke wearing an expensive bath robe his face was of disapproval of the Hyuga maid until his onyx eyes traveled to her cleavage which was very noticeable with the tight blouse she was wearing. The maid was truly a pure tease filled a eyes of innocence and the face of an angel. Hinata however was looking at the Uchiha rich man with dreamy eyes and a blush on her cheeks. She was captivated by his good looks and strong powerful body that will make any woman wet in seconds.**_

"_**You're the new maid come in" he replied with some aggression in his voice.**_

_**Hinata nodded and entered his mansion she was in awe at the sight of enormous house. It looked even bigger from the inside she followed him to a large passage leading to a room. When she entered there lots of books in bookshelves everywhere she looked, it looked like a study. Sasuke got seated in a chair on his desk still gazing at the Hyuga maid. His onyx traveled all over her body, her gorgeous face he well developed breasts and her long sexy legs. He controlled his urges as he decided to speak to her about her new duties.**_

"_**All right how about introducing yourself so I can get to know you better?"**_

"_**Certainly my name is Hyuga Hinata I like to do all kinds of duties and chores I do windows, dishes, sanitary well anything. However I like when someone treats me with respect I believe respect can helped stimulate communication in order to understand each other better. I will do anything you said without questioning your orders."**_

'_**Anything eh?' the Uchiha was grinning wickedly.**_

"_**I am very eager to start working for you Mr….um…would you like to tell me your name?"**_

"_**Of course it's Uchiha Sasuke I am the owner of this mansion I can see that you're very happy to start working for me especially since you won't complain if I tell you what to do. That's good I like my employees to be very obedient. I already have your first assignment do you see the books all around you? I want you to dust them every single one it's been a while since they have been dusted."**_

"_**As you wish my master" Hinata bowed before she took her dusting tool and started doing her first assignment behaving very cheery.**_

_**Sasuke went back to read the book he started reading before he heard the doorbell rang while HInata was dusting the first line of books from the bookshelf. He concentrated on his reading but for some reason he couldn't no matter how much he wanted to read he couldn't like he got tire of reading the book. His got tire from looking at the text print pages and were now staring at the Hyuga beauty who was doing her job very happy. Once again he was focusing on her body he has never seen such a voluptuous body ever she was truly a goddess dressed as a maid. He felt his manhood getting hard from staring at her body and her undying beauty he touched his pants in order to try and calm down namely his hard friend. He felt like ripping her uniform and penetrate her hard until she scream his name and she starts begging for more like she couldn't live without his hard cock. He went back to his book but he was faking so he could steal all the glances he could at his new employee.**_

_**Hinata has been well aware that her Uchiha master has been staring at her for a while and she smiled. She focused on her dusting knowing that someone had his eyes on her and it really turn her on a lot. She admitted he was handsome and mysterious very cool she hold the urge to licked her lips and made a moan of anticipation. It was going to be hard for her to continue with her job while being turn on watching her master read or more precise pretending to read. She decided to put matters into her own hands as she stopped her dusting and checked on the titles of the books. She randomly picked a book and it accidentally fell on the ground making Sasuke noticed her and gave a disapproval book not liking what he was seeing.**_

"_**Maid I told you to dust the books not picked one and read it do your job right" he frowned at her while he was annoyed that his erection hasn't decreased yet.**_

"_**I'm so sorry my master I didn't mean it. It's just that the title of this book it's very familiar I think I have read it before."**_

"_**Good for you now back to your work."**_

"_**I am sorry for my mistake master."**_

_**Sasuke saw Hinata as she picked the book but he was shocked. The Hyuga maid didn't go on her knees to pick it she just leaned down showing her back to him and picked it. Sasuke felt his erection getting bigger as he got a full view of Hinata's panties since her skirt was that short it allowed him to see the arousing peep show. He saw how slowly she was picking it up with all of the patience in the world like she was doing it on purpose so he can looked at her underwear and her nice ass. He growled mentally finally reaching his limit no way in hell that his manhood was going to return to normal size for a while, at least until he pounds some fresh meat. Now he had his sight on his target the sexy Hyuga maid. He got up from his desk walking towards Hinata as she has already picked the book and put it where she got it from. Before she resumed with her dusting she gasped as she felt Sasuke pulling her closer to him while grabbing her right wrist making her flinch a little.**_

"_**Ma….master you're hurting me…" she blushed seeing how close his face was to hers.**_

"_**Shut up just who the hell do you think you are?!" he shouted in anger.**_

"_**What…do you mean?"**_

"_**Cut the bullshit I know what you've been up to. You think I'm stupid not to notice that you did that on purpose?!"**_

"_**What are you talking about?" she was still pretending like she didn't know.**_

"_**The book you dropped the book on purpose so I could look at your underwear what kind of woman are you?!"**_

"_**No….I didn't…I…"**_

"_**Stop lying I called for a hard working maid and instead I got a horny maid who likes to tease her new master I mean what kind of maid wears such a short skirt admit it come clean?!"**_

_**Hinata knew there was no point in acting so instead she gave a sweet innocent smile" I can't help it master you're very handsome and attractive….you're the first master I have ever behave like this it's the truth."**_

"_**I see so you can't help it huh?" he the licked her cheek making Hinata shiver in pleasure" you can't help it at all if I'm making you feel hot and wet isn't that right?"**_

"_**Yes…oooohhhh!!!" she moaned loudly.**_

_**Sasuke was groping her big breast teasing them through her blouse until she felt her nipples getting hard. The horny Uchiha ripped her maid blouse revealing her E cup breasts he touched them and squeezed them tight while teasing her nipples. Hinata moaned loudly feeling the pleasure her master was giving her loving every action and sensation. She was already wet since he licked her cheek while she could feel his large manhood pocking on her ass it felt so good. She could feel it was big and hard just thinking about how big it was turning her on even more. Sasuke went to her breasts and started licking them and sucking on them very rough. He couldn't help it seeing such voluptuous breast that made him go crazy and suck on them like his life depended on it.**_

"_**OOooooohhhhh yes oooohhhhh master ooooohhhh soooo good more!!!"**_

_**Sasuke stopped in his ministrations gazing at his horny maid" look at you giving it your all you have truly made me hard I am not done with you yet!"**_

"_**More master I want more!!!"**_

_**The Uchiha resumed his tit sucking while massaging the other one with his hand. His free hand went and ripped her panties destroying the only piece of clothing that was protecting her womanhood from view. He started fingering her making Hinata moaned like crazy Sasuke was rubbing her clit rapidly as he continued to enjoy ravaging her voluptuous breasts. Hinata knew if this keep up it won't be long before she reaches her climax although she didn't want to. She wanted to continue receiving the pleasure from her master forever it was so good and satisfying indeed. **_

"_**Ooooohhhhh more master oooooh feels so good ooooohhhh yes more!!!"**_

"_**You like that don't you my horny maid?!"**_

"_**Yes ooooohhhh master I'm about to cum!!!"**_

"_**Wait not yet" he stopped his ministrations before grabbing her and putting her on his desk she was in doggy style position.**_

"_**Master…why did you stop?" Hinata was confused while she was panting from the pleasure she was so close to reached her orgasm.**_

"_**Your behavior is intolerable and a disgrace to your job I'm going to punish you with this!"**_

_**Hinata's eyes widened as Sasuke removed his robe revaeling his hard cock she blushed hard gazing at the size of it. This time she couldn't hold her urge and she licked her lips in anticipation to upcoming punishment that Uchiha has in store for her. Sasuke positioned himself behind her he gave his cock a couple of strokes before giving the Hyuga maid a spank on her ass.**_

"_**It's time for your punishment!"**_

_**Hinata moaned as she felt his hard cock entering her wet pussy like it was a piece of hot iron rod piercing her but it was very pleasurable. Sasuke started pounding her fast he groaned at how good her pussy felt he love penetrating his horny maid. Hinata moaned loudly feeling the Uchiha's cock pounding her she loves the sound of her ass being smack by his waist it was turning her on even more. Pleasure has taken over as she moaned in pure lust and desire she loved everything her master was doing to her.**_

"_**Oh shit your pussy is amazing!"**_

"_**Ooooohhhh yes master ooooohhhh faster punish me harder and deeper ooohhhhh!!!"**_

"_**This is perfect I've been looking for a sex maid and you will do just fine I will never get tire of fucking you!"**_

"_**Ohhhhh more oh yes ooooohhhh master punish me more!!!"**_

"_**You're a horny maid say it!"**_

"_**Yes oooohhhhh I'm a horny maid punish me with your hard cock master oooohhhhh!!!"**_

_**Sasuke groaned fucking her pussy with a lot of speed as he grabbed one of her breast and gave it a squeeze. He knew that he was about to reach his climax but he so wanted continuing pounding his voluptuous maid. Hinata was in the same boat she could feel her limit reaching and she knew her climax will be a big explosion. **_

"_**Shit I'm about to cum!"**_

"_**OOooooohhh yes me too master cum inside of me!!!"**_

_**Sasuke made his final thrusts before pulling the Hyuga maid towards him touching one of her breast ready to reach his orgasm and release his seed inside of her.**_

"_**Ah I'm coming!!!"**_

"_**Ooooohhhh master Uchiha!!!"**_

Hinata rose from her bed sweating, panting and her whole face was blushing. The erotic dream she had felt so real and she could have sworn she felt the pleasure so real. Yet instead of feeling nervous or scare she gave a smile while panting because the dream was so intense and good. She could still remember it clearly Sasuke pounding her rapidly and the sound of his hips smacking on her ass. His hard manhood going in and out of her womanhood she didn't felt ashamed about it. She has been recently having fantasies with the Uchiha lately even if she has been avoiding him for a while and it was killing her for doing such a horrible thing to him. She realized that the sheets of her bed were completely soaked wet her panties were wet too meaning how intense her erotic dream with the Uchiha was. She sighed she needed to change the sheets before she got up from her bed ready to start the day. Afterwards she was going to take a shower.

'Some friend I turn out to be….Sasuke-kun must really hate me…'

She hated herself for avoiding him because what told him during their mission together and she couldn't get the picture of Ino on top of Sasuke either. Even if it turns out to be a misunderstanding she still couldn't forget it and she couldn't help but to feel jealous it was really annoying her a lot. But she knew the consequences of her actions avoiding the Uchiha has caused her the friendship she developed with him a friendship she has come to cherished a lot. It meant a lot to her and yet she has come to jeopardize it running her chances to be Sasuke's friend and she admitted that she has gotten closer to him. Tears were forming at the corner of her eyes realizing her mistake he was probably upset with her and he didn't want to know a thing from her after what she did to him. The pain was horrible this was a pain she couldn't live with to lose the Uchiha's friendship will be the worst thing that will happen to her in the world.

'Can I face him and apologize to him I don't think he will forgive me?'

(Konoha hospital first floor room 115)

Sakura just finished changing her flowers on the vase next to her bed. It was another day of visiting her teacher another day she wanted to talk to her about everything she's been through. Remembering what she talked about with Ino and the possibility that Naruto may love her and not Hinata. No he didn't love her he's with Hinata the Hyuga heiress was the only one who can give him the happiness he rightfully deserves. She knew she wasn't the one why would she give happiness to him the person who has mistreated him and broke his heart dozens of times. She made the right decision in letting him go to be with the girl who has always like him since the academy, to her it was better than being with the selfish girl who gave him pain. No matter she do she couldn't forget Ino's words from that day they have been haunting her for days and she didn't know how to forget them completely like she never heard them in the first place.

"_You do realize what this means? The only way to heal your pain is telling Naruto the whole truth."_

"_Don't you think he might be happy being with you?"_

"_I think that's up to Naruto to decide not you don't you think so?"_

"_You think you can continue living like this no matter how much you deny it you have to tell Naruto the truth because what you have for him is not a silly school girl crush. If you don't tell him the pain will destroy you look how you're living your life you have to stop doing this to yourself it's not healthy please!"_

Tears were forming on her eyes as she gazed at the unconscious Tsunade' damn that Ino why does she have to open her big mouth and said those words to me? I know she's worried about me and only wants to help me but why can't she understand and accept my choice?'

"_Stop denying yourself Sakura you have to admit that Naruto after all these years he might still have feelings for you!"_

'It's not true Ino you're wrong he doesn't needs me I can't give him love and happiness like Hinata has showed him I don't need love or happiness I just don't deserve nothing!'

She let her tears fall before taking Tsunade's hand feeling the pain eating her again only this time it was worst than usual" she's lying it's not true he doesn't need me I will be the one to make sure he gets happiness but it will be from someone else. Why should I deserve his love after everything I have done to him?"

She continued to hold her hand and she gasped as she felt her hand being squeeze back. She was shocked seeing Tsunade's hand slowly moving reacting like she was awake. She gazed back at the older woman's face and she was opening her eyes slowly. Tears were once again forming in her eyes as she couldn't believe what she was seeing maybe she was dreaming because it was too good to be true.

"Sa….Sakura…." she replied like her throat was dry.

"Tsunade-sama you're finally awake!" she let more tears fall but this time were tears of joy she went to the door and opened it" everyone Tsunade-sama's has finally awaken!"

"Sakura….listen to me…." she replied before coughing blood.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura checked her pulse before gasping' no…this can't be her condition is worsening at this rate she will…..'

She was about to try and heal her but the slug sanin stopped her" that's enough….I know very well I don't have too much time I can tell I was the one who taught you everything about being a medic nin. Just listen to me…."

"Tsunade-sama no I just can't I…." her tears were still falling.

"Sakura I have heard every single thing you have said to me all this time you told me clearly….how much you love Naruto what you have for him is a powerful love that it can't never be replace by anyone or anything. That's the power of true love how much you're willing to do and risk for him no matter how much you're suffering but everyone has a limit. You can't continue like this the pain will haunt you forever it will drag you down until you feel nothing but sorrow. You won't longer feel any happiness because of Naruto having a happy life you will only feel pain until it swallows your heart like you were drowning and it will slowly kills you."

Sakura continued holding her tears hearing her teacher's words full of wisdom it only made her shed more tears. A group of medic nins entered the room and gasped seeing the fifth Hokage awake after three years in a coma among them was Shizune who was in tears seeing her master awake. The medic nins could tell that she was in a terrible condition and needed medical treatment immediately, they went to her but Sakura stopped them.

"Tsunade-sama…." Shizune said happy while crying.

"Shizune please don't do anything my time has come….so please do as I say…."

The raven haired woman nodded before she back down telling the rest of the medics to halt in taking action. Tsunade smiled seeing Shizune again happy to see her first student after such a long nap, she gazed back at the pink haired woman and she has taken noticed of her appearance.

"Sakura….you look different…."

The pink haired medic chuckle in tears" I guess….you've been in a coma for three years Tsunade-sama the village has been rebuild after Pain's attack and we have a new Hokage…."

"Really who?" she replied with a smile hoping it was someone good.

Shizune smiled" Kakashi has taken over as the sixth Hokage we did had some trouble with Danzo and a civil war broke out but in the end we won and Danzo was executed for conspiracy of the Uchiha massacre and the creation of ROOT."

"Kakashi eh…..that's good I knew he was a good candidate I hope he stopped reading those perverted books…"

"No he still reading them in secrecy" Sakura replied with a laugh drying her tears.

"That will be too good to be true" the older woman replied before looking back at her student" Sakura if you love Naruto so much there's only one thing to do, tell him how you feel…."

"I can't Naruto is together with Hinata I won't interfere in his relationship I have no right to do such a thing."

Tsunade chuckle" Naruto and Hinata….that's very hard to believe I can't see that brat together with someone like her. And even if it's true I doubt that he will love her as much as he loves you I know that brat too well, he never gives up he will never give up his feelings for you. He's probably trying his hardest to love Hinata but he will fail eventually because deep in his heart you will always be the one he will truly love with every bit of his strength."

Sakura started sobbing hearing that to hear it so strongly from her teacher it made her believe in hope that maybe she might have a chance after all. But she knew she couldn't interfere knowing that Hinata will be the one getting hurt and heartbroken she couldn't go through with it. The Hyuga heiress doesn't deserves getting her heart shattered because of her own selfish need she has made her choice a long time ago and she was going to stick by it.

"Tsunade-sama I have chosen not to let my selfishness get the better of me I want Naruto-kun to stay by Hinata's side I just want him to be happy that's all…."

The slug sanin coughed more blood while everyone gasped they knew she didn't had too much time because of her condition but she stopped them again. It seems that she has made her decision in saying her last words to her student.

"Sakura when I lost Dan I thought I would never feel true love ever again he was everything to me. But with time I realized I have found the special someone who loved me very much and he was in front of me this entire time…."

Sakura already had an idea who she was talking about" Jiraiya-sama?"

"Yes I never realized it before but that pervert stole my heart when I never expected. When I finally accepted that I love him and I was finally ready to accept him in my life in my heart he dies" she was now shedding tears while giving her student's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Tsunade-sama…" Sakura started her tears were still falling.

"Please Sakura don't make the same mistake I made. I had so many chances to accept Jiraiya but my foolish pride got the better of me and now I'm too late to tell him how I feel the pain I'm feeling right now is horrible it's killing me. The pain of not telling someone how you feel when it's too late it's the worst pain in the world but you still have a chance to tell him. If you want to succeed me Sakura then you will have to outdone all of my mistakes that includes in telling your feelings to the one you love."

Tsunade coughed more blood everyone went to her checking her pulse her condition was reaching its limit her time was running out. Shizune and Sakura were in tears there was nothing they could do to help her but the slug sanin has chosen this herself she wanted to finish telling her last words to her student.

"She's in critical status the only thing we can do is to slow her process" one medic nin said.

"Let her finish Tsunade-sama wants to speak to Sakura-san it's her final will" replied Shizune with teary eyes.

Sakura continued to sob as Tsunade grabbed her hand with her other hand smiling at her" I feel the same way about you Sakura. You said I am like a mother to you and I see you as the daughter I never had or more precise the daughter I wish I had. You have become from the annoying fan girl into a strong skillful medic and independent woman and the best thing of all I witnessed you're growth, I couldn't be any prouder of you. You will surpass me and become the best medic in the five countries and look at you. You have become into a very beautiful woman I bet Naruto can't even look at you straight in the face without blushing, please don't give up fulfilling your heart's desire."

Even in her last moments the slug sanin gave her a smirk" go to that brat and show him you're not ashamed to love him give that knuckle head a big kiss."

"Tsunade-sama….." Sakura's sobbing got worse as she was holding her teacher's hands.

Tsunade finally felt her heartbeat getting slower reaching the end of the line" Sakura….come closer…."

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

The pink haired medic got closer to leaning her face like she was going to tell her a big secret from the former Hokage" live your life with no regrets that will be my final lesson to you as your teacher."

Sakura's eyes widened before the heart beat monitor went flat line and Tsunade stopped breathing confirming the horrible truth. Tsunade slug sanin and fifth Hokage of Konoha has passed away.

"No….Tsunade-sama" Sakura checked her pulse while Shizune was in tears and the medic team stood quiet without saying a word.

More tears were falling as the pink haired medic was feeling the pain of losing her teacher and second mother" NO TSUNADE-SAMA!!!"

Tsunade opened her eyes and realized she was in a place full of bright light she couldn't see what was surrounding her like everything was just light. She looked at her hands and realized that she wasn't wrinkle she has gotten her youth once again but she wasn't using her jutsu to make herself look young. She already had a pretty good idea where she was since she just recently died. To think she made it here after all she wasn't a bad person she lived her life to the fullest the right way filled with sorrow and anguish. All she could do was smile and gaze at her afterlife her spirit was going to rest in peace. She meet a lot of people precious to her family, friends loved ones. She was going to missed Naruto above all she never got the chance to say goodbye to the blond who has a dream to become Hokage. But she was happy for telling her last words to her student hoping that she doesn't take her path in heart break like she once did.

'I had a feeling you won't make the same mistake Sakura….I believe in you.'

"There you are so you're finally here."

The blond smiled hearing the familiar voice of her former teammate and love interest for a long time. She turned around to see Jiraiya who was smiling at her the only thing that came to her mind was to punch him for making her cry during his absence. Her eyes became teary seeing the toad sanin happy to see him thinking the things she wanted to tell him before he left her.

"I figure you'd be here I just hope you haven't been pepping here too."

Jiraiya laughed" you know me too well I was doing research here but I came here to pick you up."

"Right I died I thought I was here already."

"Nope this is the path to heaven just follow me we have a lot to talk about."

"I know there's something I couldn't tell you back when we were alive" she replied as she began to walk with him and without thinking twice she finally let it out" I love you stupid pervert."

The toad sanin chuckle" I already knew Tsunade but I didn't want to admit it I figure you didn't want me to get closer to you more than I have."

"You fool you could have said something!"

"You could have said something too" Jiraiya grinned.

Tsunade sighed" you're right we both screw up I'm sorry."

"That's all in the world of the living now we are now heading to our personal heaven. I've been having a long conversation with Nagato and Yahiko it just takes me back to the old days."

"So they're both here too?"

"Both of them felt guilty for not following my tutelage but both of them were doing for the sake of good they are both happy to be here spending time with their teacher. Also Tsunade a couple of people are waiting for your arrival."

"Who?"

The toad sanin smiled" Dan and Nawaki they're here too."

Tears were falling again she was happy" I see then I won't keep them waiting anymore. You know Naruto misses you a lot."

"Like I didn't know that I miss the brat too but he has to fulfill his dream and he has to live the rest of his life for him to come here. Either way I'm proud of him that boy will bring peace to the world I believe in him all the way."

She smiled with that said both left into the light heading into paradise where they will live their afterlife in peace forever.

(Time skip)

(Konoha graveyard Hokage's memorial ground)

Everyone has attended Tsunade's funeral from the ninja population to the civilians. Everyone who was loyal to the fifth Hokage and care for her has attended for the ceremony. The monument Kakashi has ordered to build was the traditional Hokage memorial stone which was a large flame symbolizing the will of fire of Konoha that everyone has inherited from the past Hokages. Everyone has gathered and we're in front of the casket which the slug sanin was inside waiting for her burial to begin, people were shedding their tears for their beloved Hokage. Among the ninjas stood the group of the Konoha eleven the rookies along with Yamato and Iruka who were in deep thought and quiet. Everyone was wearing the traditional black garment for the funeral while most of them were gazing at the casket of the blond woman. Just like any funeral this one was filled with sorrow just like the funeral of the third Hokage who became like a father to everyone in the village.

Rock Lee was with his girlfriend Tenten next to them were Kiba and his wife Ayame, Akamaru stood next to him. Shino stood not too far from Kiba while Chouji and Ino were in the middle lines looking sad for the lost of their former Hokage. Shikamaru was next to Kurenai who was holding the hand of her three year old son Hiruzen. Neji was next to his wife Hanabi not too far from Hiashi the same with Hinata and Naruto. Iruka was on the corner and behind him stood Anko and Yamato Sai was not too far from their row. Shizune was on the front row and she was shedding her tears for the woman who almost raised her like she was her own child and trained her to become a medic nin. The atmosphere was serious and full of anguish just like any funeral they will held but it was killing a certain someone a lot. A certain blond was trying to calm himself from the horrible pain he was feeling right now.

Naruto was trying so hard not to emotionally lose control. First he was devastated about Tsunade's death the woman became someone precious to him like a mother. After his teacher Jiraiya Tsunade was second in people that meant a lot to him remembering what she did for him. She was the one that gave him permission to continue looking for Sasuke and she approved the decision not to execute the Uchiha as a missing nin. He was going to miss her, a lot as his tears were forming on his eyes but it was nothing compare to the horrible pain he was feeling. He gazed at Sakura who was sobbing like crazy the pink haired kunoichi's face was filled with tears it was hard to recognized her with her sad expression. He couldn't stand it he hated so much to see Sakura crying, it was always his duty to come to her aid and put a smile on her face. The sight was breaking his heart and the pain had no comparison it was worst than Tsunade's death, to him it was obvious she was in pain he was in pain too. What would he give to be there next to her and gave her a conforming hug, he was jealous of Sasuke who was trying conform his girlfriend but it wasn't working she was getting worst. He would change places with the Uchiha without thinking about it he just wanted to hold the pink haired woman and be her pillar of strength. He never noticed that Hinata was staring at him and it was like she was reading his mind, she had a good idea what was he thinking about.

Kakashi finally took the front gazing at the large crowd ready to speak" we are gathered here to honor and remember a very important and precious person. We're here to commemorate the death of our beloved fifth Hokage and sanin Senju Tsunade our first kunoichi Hokage and granddaughter of our funding father Senju Hashirama the first Hokage. Like all previous Hokages she did an amazing job ruling over Konoha and she gave us hope to believe in the will of fire just like her teacher the third did. She may be gone to a better place but she will be forever in our hearts her memory lives in all of us. We will miss her let her join the other side with the rest of our great Hokages, let's all give a moment of silence."

Silence fell on the funeral as they started saying their silent prayers. Each shed their tears while other we're in deep thought showing their sadness without the need to release a tear. After the minute of silence was over they resumed with the final act of the ceremony which was putting a flower on the grave stone. Each person grabbed a rose and they started walking towards the grave. One by one they put the rose on grave in remembrance of their beloved Hokage, sanin and medical nin. The civilian population put their flowers mostly the women cried as well as some children and the men just silently placed their roses on the grave before giving a quick prayer. Soon the ninja population was eventually next in line as each ninja placed their flowers on Tsunade's grave. Everyone from Izumo, Kotetsu, Yugao, Genma, Ibiki Iruka among others more and the Konoha eleven were up. Each of them placed their flowers on the grave sorrow was evident in their faces.

Shino went first followed by Kiba and Ayame. Hinata was next with Naruto who made a quick prayer in his mind thanking for everything she did for him. Neji followed by Hanabi then Chouji, Ino and Shikamaru. Sai, Yamato and Anko were next and then it was Sasuke's turn before his girlfriend went next. Sakura stood still holding her rose letting her tears fall freely she thought the pain was going to be horrible but she wasn't expecting it to be like this. It was worst than she thought losing someone so close and precious to you, the pain of losing someone who was your teacher, mentor and a mother figure was too much for her to bare. She gave a silent prayer before putting her rose with the rest of the roses on the grave she stood for a couple of seconds before she left following her boyfriend. For Sakura there were three moments in her life who she considered them to be the most horrible days in her entire life. The first one when Sasuke left Konoha to joined Orochimaru, the second when she gave Naruto up to Hinata in order to make him happy and the last one was losing her teacher.

The ceremony lasted two hours before it ended and everyone left the memorial ground. A couple of people decided to stay a little longer to pay their respects to the female Hokage and Sakura was one of them. The pink haired medic stood gazing at the grave with never ending tears falling and Sasuke stood by her side conforming her it was his duty as her boyfriend. Not too far from them Naruto and Hinata were watching the couple with sorrow in their eyes. Naruto was upset on the inside wanting to be the one calm the pink haired woman he wanted to be have the privilege to get rid of her sadness and make her happy. But it couldn't be help that wasn't his job it was the Uchiha's job so he sadly accepted the painful truth. Hinata was only gazing at Sasuke it only made her feel terrible because she still hasn't spoken to him since her testimony during the council meeting. She missed her friend and yet it made her feel so uncomfortable to see Sakura with Sasuke and she didn't know why, it annoyed her and even out her in a bad mood which was very unlikely of her personality. They stood for a minute they eventually decided to leave wanting to give the couple their privacy.

After Sakura was done she left walking out with Sasuke and shortly it began to rain. The sky started weeping just like the people of Konoha for the loss of another great Hokage. Today was a sad day at the hidden leaf village it will be a sorrowful day indeed filled with rain.

(Time skip)

(Naruto's apartment)

Naruto was laying on his bed just gazing at the ceiling of his room in deep thought. The funeral was on his mind the death of another precious person has filled his heart once again with pain. He hated goodbyes but worst than that he hated goodbyes forever because you will see those people that has passed away. When the third Hokage died he felt terrible it was the first feeling of pain he felt of losing someone dear to him. The elder Hokage was probably the person who raised him like he was his own child and protected him whenever he was about to be attacked by angry mobs. After Iruka Sarutobi was the second person who was like family to him someone very close to the blond, it was hard to move on when you lose important people. When he lost Jiraiya the pain was worst since he grew close to the toad sanin his teacher and mentor, it was like having a grandfather. It was ironic that he found out that he was his godfather his father's teacher which he and his mother Kushina took the name from the main character in his first novel. He also felt the pain and hatred when he arrived to destroy Konoha at the hands of Pain so many people dead including his team teacher Kakashi.

His hatred for the former Akatsuki increased seeing the destruction he caused on the village. The worst when he almost killed Hinata right in front of his eyes to triggering his hatred to the next level awakening the Kyuubi reaching six tails. His hatred was lifted when he convinced and changed the heart of Nagato the true face behind Pain to believe in true peace once again. He couldn't believe when he used his final jutsu which brought everyone back to life saving them from death. He saved them all and he was their hero but will be able to prevent any close people from dying, it was the whole reason why he has trained so hard for years. He thought about Sakura's crying face again and it hurt his heart again so much. He thought so many ways to make her happy again and forget the pain but he just couldn't that was Sasuke's job not his. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone knocking on his front door. He got up from his bed and left his room reaching the door he opened it only to see a teary eye Sakura still wearing her funeral clothes.

"Sakura-chan?"

The pink haired kunoichi hugged him quickly burying her face in his chest as she began to sob. Naruto blushed at the sudden action this was the second time she has hugged him. The hug was more intense than the previous one she gave him he accepted the embrace with the same intensity. He caressed her hair conforming her finally he was being her pillar of strength to get her through the pain she was experiencing his dream has come true. For him he felt like time has stopped and he just wanted it to remain like this nothing else matters to him the girl he has always love and wish all the happiness in the world for her was hugging him yearning for his warmth and conform. He took a sniffed smelling her wonderful scent how he loved the smell of fresh cherry blossoms it was intoxicating and very addictive he love it very much. Suddenly he started thinking about the kiss they shared a couple of weeks ago at the training field it was so passionate. The way both of their tongues were fighting for dominance like their lives depended on it and the sounds of her moans were so full of lust, it only motivate him to kiss her with more passion.

He calmed down and calmed himself remembering that his pink haired friend was off limits she was his best friend's girlfriend. He only focused on the hug hearing that Sakura was still sobbing in his chest he decided to hold her until she was done with her tears. That was the purpose of the hug to make her feel better to give her strength and conform. Even if Sasuke was the one who is supposed to do this but he will gladly take his place as the pillar of conform. Sakura slowly broke the hug and she stared into his cerulean eyes she that she loves so much they were gorgeous it always brings her peace just by staring at them. She felt so much better and safe being in his arms and all of the sudden she thought about the passionate they shared at the training field. She hold her blush now was not the time to think about such intimate acts she needed Naruto's conform and strength and maybe he can make her happy. While she heard her inner self who had a big grin on her face taking the chance that her outer shell was in the blonds' arms.

"**Hell yeah this is what I'm talking about you have him right where you want him. Now go and get some of that hot blond!"**

'Don't you start with me I just want to be with him?'

"**And while you're at it rape his ass off have some guts hell yeah show him your wild side!"**

'Quiet just leave me alone!'

"**Don't you dare screw this up this is your perfect chance to take him?!"**

Naruto smiled at her lovingly putting his hands on her shoulders to conform her" are you all right Sakura-chan?"

The pink haired medic nodded drying her tears but more came out" I'm fine Naruto-kun I'm sorry for disturbing you like that."

"It's all right I didn't minded at all" he replied hiding his blushing because he love the hug very much he wanted to be hug by the pink haired woman like that always.

The blond jounin closed the door" since you're here Sakura-chan would you like some hot chocolate?"

"Thank you I would love to" she replied smiling right now she just wanted to be with him.

Naruto lead her to the kitchen letting her seat on the small table. Sakura was impressed that his house was clean remembering the times she has come it was always a disaster zone. She smiled at least he has matured when it comes to cleaning his place, she waited happily for the hot chocolate he was about to make for her. Naruto was a little nervous he was about to make hot chocolate to Sakura which means that he had to make it the best hot chocolate ever. Luckily for him he bought a book about the art of making a unique hot beverage he liked the hot chocolate advices so he decided to give it a try. He poured the milk on a small pot while taking the chocolate which it was a different kind of brand it was the secret to make the hot chocolate to taste delicious he knew she would love it. It all depended if he made it right and he wasn't planning of screwing up he will make a good hot chocolate for the pink haired medic. Sakura couldn't help but smiled at the sight the blond was really focusing hard on making the hot chocolate like his life depended on it.

She finally noticed what he was wearing. Naruto was wearing just a simple orange shirt and short black pants reaching to his knees. The pants really did a good job in noticing his legs and his figure which she drooled a little at the muscles on his legs because of his years of hard training. She was now staring at the blond jounin through perverted eyes and licked her lips at the hot piece of blond making her hot chocolate like a loyal obedient man. It's like she had him wrapped in her little finger wanting to do every single one of her bidding, she imagined him ordering him to remove his clothes. She could see him now in his birthday suit while she was ready to tackle and jumped him claiming him as her winning sex prize. She felt herself getting wet at the erotic images coming from her dirty little mind imagining a naked Naruto handing her cup of hot chocolate. Screw the hot chocolate she was now staring at something hotter than anything she has ever drank, she blushed imagining Naruto pounding her fast and she was moaning like crazy begging him for more. Her inner self was grinning evilly seeing that her outer shell was falling to temptation again she decided to make her move.

"_**Oh yes Naruto-kun faster fuck me more oooohhhhh yes yes I love it NARUTO-KUN!!!"**_

"**Yeah you can just imagine it can you?" **inner Sakura was still grinning.

'Just shut up!'

"**You're the one fantasying having sex with Naruto why don't you just give in to your desires and take him. He looks irresistible doesn't he?"**

'Shut up shut up!!!'

"Here you go Sakura-chan its ready!" Naruto smiled at her putting the cup of hot chocolate on the table.

He noticed the far off expression on his friend's face" um…Sakura-chan did you hear me?"

"Huh…." she blushed a little looking at him.

"Sakura-chan you okay?" the blond was concerned for her.

"Huh….what?"

"I said if you're okay the hot chocolate is done?"

"Oh…yes of course the chocolate thanks Naruto-kun" she smiled forgetting about the erotic dream she had with the blond jounin.

"You sure you're okay?" Naruto thought the question was stupid of course she wasn't all right her teacher just died.

"Yes I'm fine I'm still dealing with Tsunade-sama's death but I have to face this sooner or later" she grabbed the cup of hot chocolate before taking a sip she smiled at the taste" mmm….this is very good Naruto-kun."

Naruto blush hearing that" you really like it?"

"Yes I have never tasted a good hot chocolate than this one before."

"Thanks I'm glad you like it. I really concentrated in making it very good just for you" he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

Sakura smiled gazing down at her cup while blushing feeling happy he tried his best in making her the good chocolate" Naruto-kun….I'm sorry…"

"What?"

"I'm sorry for not being there for you when you needed conform…I'm sorry….."

"What are you talking about Sakura-chan?" Naruto was more confused than before.

"I mean….when Jiraiya-sama died and you left upset I was about to go after you but Tsunade-sama told me to leave you alone to give you some time to think. I wanted to be there for you but I really couldn't because I didn't know….I didn't know the pain of losing someone so close to you. Now I know the pain of losing someone who was like a parent figure to you with Tsunade-sama gone I understand your pain. I just wish I could have understood your pain back then I hate myself for not being there for you when you needed a friend by your side I'm really sorry…." she started sobbing again.

"That's it Sakura-chan no more crying do you hear me?!" he pulled her closer as she put down her cup of hot chocolate" you're not allow to cry anymore please Sakura-chan you know I can't stand seeing you cry."

"I'm sorry but you know me….I have always been a cry baby" she chuckle sadly letting her tears fall.

"Come on Sakura-chan stop making yourself feel bad people cry it's a normal thing. It's normal that you're crying because granny is gone I feel terrible about it too I know how much she meant to you. It was the same thing how much pervy sage meant for me too."

He pulled some of her hair behind her ear and he took a box of tissues which he has reserved for these kinds of situations. He took one and used it to dry her tears making sure her face was clean from all the tears he only wanted to see her beautiful face to have a smile. As he cleaned her face his hand rested on her cheek and he stood gazing at her watching how beautiful she looks. Sakura has always been the most beautiful woman in his eyes she was just unique there was no one like her. In his eyes she was the ultimate sign of true beauty of a woman she was an angel and he will stay just like this admiring and gazing at her beauty forever. Sakura smiled at him sweetly loving his touch she was feeling better knowing how much Naruto will do to erase her pain and her tears replacing them with a smile. She touched his whisker cheek with the same lovingly touch smiling at him happy that he has conform and take away her pain he was by her side and that's all that matters to her.

The blond smiled at her" there we go that's much better just smile Sakura-chan you look better happy than sad."

"It's because you're here with me" she replied in a whisper once again she was speaking from her heart.

"I will always be there for you when you need a friend to make you feel better" he gave his fox grin and suppressed his blush at the close proximity he had with the pink haired beauty.

"I know you will always be there for me. We finally understand each other's pain smiling won't be enough….Naruto-kun let's heal our pain we need each other right?" she was still whispering to him as she began to lean her face closer to his face.

"As long as I have you as long were together that will always be enough to make me feel better" Naruto whispered back and he was also leaning face closer ready to crash his lips with his pink haired angel.

Sakura leaned her closer to Naruto wanting to claim his lips once again. To think Sasuke already knew she was coming here because he was the one who told her to come and visit the blond jounin. The Uchiha wasn't dumb knowing that she needed someone who will make her feel better and give her the comfort she needed to get through Tsunade's death. There was only one person who can take the right place as he pillar of strength and Sasuke knew who that person was.

"_If you want to go to Naruto then it's all right with me you look terrible…I'm sorry if I can't help you…"_

Sakura smiled in her head remembering her fake boyfriend's words. It proves how much the Uchiha has changed in these past years how hard he was trying to be good and gain acceptance from the villagers. She was truly glad to have a friend like him she grabbed Naruto's face with both of her hands ready to kiss him. Naruto blushed he just accepted her lovingly gesture before he closed his eyes, finally both of their lips met in a soft tender kiss. Naruto wrapped his arms around her back as he enjoy the kiss putting some force his action only made Sakura moaned softly. Both started having another tongue war as they began to moan in each other's mouths. Sakura ran her hands through his messy blond hair while hungrily tasting his lips and she really needed this so much. As they continued to moan due to passionate kiss Naruto was losing his restraint as his hormones were kicking into high gear. His hands reached down from her back until they reached her backside, he grabbed her ass and squeezed it making the pink haired medic moan in surprise. He grinned mentally because Sakura didn't hit him for the perverted action she like it after all. He started fondling her ass while Sakura was still moaning tasting his lips it made the blond jounin taking it a little further as he intended to lift the black skirt of her funeral uniform.

Sakura moaned as she deepened the kiss with her blond love. Every single action Naruto was doing to her was making her feel so hot and wet it's like he knew how she wanted to be pleasured and kissed, he knew her that well. She started groping him while tongue kissing him at the same time she felt Naruto lifting her funeral skirt and she didn't care she just wanted more pleasure from the blond jounin. She moaned louder as she felt Naruto's hands fondling her ass through her panties it was driving her insane with lust and passion. Suddenly dozens of thoughts started running through her head about the past how she used to treat Naruto. The beatings, the insults, how she used to say that Sasuke was way better than him, the burden she gave him to carry the promise of the life time letting him suffer for years. She stopped kissing Naruto before she was hit by a large wave of guilt and pain. She hold her tears she remembered the reason why she hand him over to Hinata as a parting gift in the first place. She didn't deserve him, his kindness, his love, his friendship nothing. She was the evil bitch who gave him nothing but pain because of her foolish selfish needs, she only deserve pain and suffering.

Naruto was confused when Sakura stopped kissing and took her distance from him. He saw her pulling her skirt down, he was panting from the kiss and the lack of air. His whole face was blushing while he was still taken over by his hormones and desires he's been holding back for a long time. He could feel his manhood in his pants was hard and throbbing like it was begging to penetrate a certain pink haired medic's womanhood he will have to hold that urge for now because of her sudden action. He was hurt that she rejected him and it annoyed him was she trying to toy with him, did she wanted to play with his feelings. He thought things through and it was better to ask her he knew she will never hurt his feelings but it made him wonder her actions. He knew she loves Sasuke so why was she even bothering with kissing him as much as he likes it.

"Sakura-chan….what's wrong?"

"I…I have to go Naruto-kun…."

"What's wrong with you Sakura-chan?" his tone was slightly upset" why the heck did you kissed me?!"

"I'm….sorry Naruto-kun…" Sakura was still holding her tears.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan isn't Sasuke enough?!" he yelled trying not to lose his cool.

"I have to go….thanks for the hot chocolate" she left the kitchen leaving his apartment.

Naruto ran his hand through his hair getting frustrated' what is wrong with you Sakura-chan I don't understand you?!'

He calmed down before leaving the kitchen thinking about the kiss and the fact that he has touched Sakura's ass he felt that nice round backside with his hand it really turned him on. He was still hard and he did the one thing he needed which it was two possible choices. One he will take a cold shower or two he will masturbate or perhaps he was going to do both.

(Time skip)

(Training field number seven)

Naruto and Sasuke were having one of their many sparring matches. They were always sparing whenever they were free or a day off however they didn't go all out since they wanted to keep the training field intact and not turn it into a crater. Sasuke always takes a great enjoyment in training with his best friend and rival he always gives him a good fight, he was probably the only one in Konoha who can make him put up a real fight. Although he misses sparing with Hinata he hasn't heard from her in a couple of weeks since the council meeting he knew she was eventually avoiding him because of her hatred for him. Naruto was concentrating on his fight with the Uchiha while on the back of his head he was still thinking about what happened early at his apartment with Sakura. It was still bothering him it was the second kiss they had share and he can't get an explanation from the pink haired woman. The possibilities that she was just teasing him because he knew she wanted Sasuke more than anyone were high but he didn't want to admit such thing from his closest friend. Thinking about it was annoying so he only focus on the match.

Sasuke used an uppercut which Naruto dodged summoning a shadow clone to send a kick at the Uchiha. Sasuke grinned as he used a shuriken to hit the clone both were launching punches and kicks which both ninjas have been blocking and dodging. Naruto summoned a shadow clone charging at him this time Sasuke used his Kusanagi to hit the clone. He gasped when the clone jumped in high in the air and transformed into a giant shuriken. The real Naruto grabbed it and threw it straight at him, Sasuke grinned before using his chidori current to destroy the giant shuriken. The real Naruto threw kunais which Sasuke countered with his own kunais before a Naruto clone emerged from underground punching him. Naruto frowned when Sasuke turned into a snake wrapping its body around him while the shadow clone vanished. Sasuke appeared behind him pointing Kusanagi to his neck he was grinning.

"Looks like you lose dobe."

Naruto grinned vanishing in a cloud of smoke shocking the Uchiha Naruto and more shadow clones jumped at him as he used his chidori current to hit them all. They vanished while the real Naruto has formed a rasengan in his right hand. Sasuke grinned before forming chidori on his left hand the two ninjas charged at each other with one of their strongest attacks in hand.

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

BOOM!!!

The training field was covered by a strong explosion. The trees were shaken while the ground was turned into a large crater. Not too far stood Naruto and Sasuke who were hanging from different tree branches looking at each other. It was another promising sparing match both could go a couple of rounds but it will turn into a real battlefield with their strength level. Naruto was grinning thinking to have a real fight with him where both will give their best until they are both drained from chakra and fall down from exhaustion. Of course that will be overdoing it and it was better to have a friendly match than a real one. Sasuke chuckle as he sheathed his sword Kusanagi gazing at his sparring partner who like him didn't looked tire at all.

"Not bad I guess that will be enough for today we could keep this up for a couple of hours more but let's leave it like that"

"Right we don't want to make Kakashin sensei angry for devastating a training field. Were not the only ones who train in them" replied Naruto.

The two ninjas jumped down before they started walking out of the field. Naruto was in deep thought thinking about the kiss the way Sakura kissed him so passionately, her moans of approval at the way he was touching her body. The more he thought about it the more it didn't make sense, the way she accepted and enjoyed his kiss it's very convincing for her to be pulling something on him. She would never do something like that so why would she kiss him when she's together with the Uchiha. He was thinking too much about the whole thing he will eventually het a headache while gazing at the raven haired ninja walking next to him.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Are you doing all right with Sakura-chan?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know…is everything okay between you guys?"

The Uchiha already knew what he was talking about" you mean about our relationship?"

"Yeah that…"

"Why do you ask?" he was now looking at the blond.

"I'm Sakura-chan's friend I think I have a right to know if she's happy with you I worry about her."

The Uchiha grinned at his friend's answer but he knew the truth according to what Ino told him. That he still has feelings for her he loves her very much he needed to play it cool and keep him in the conversation until he spill the beans. But he should really keep himself from talking about the topic since there's nothing he could do he was bound by his girlfriend's promise. He was going to play the right buttons if he wanted this to go smoothly.

"Sakura and I are doing fine with our relationship" he replied coolly making sure he said it very convincing and it doesn't raised any suspicions that it was a lie.

"I see….then I guess everything is okay Sakura-chan is happy that's good" Naruto gave a smile but it was a fake smile and Sasuke could tell his façade.

"Actually Naruto I want to ask you something?"

"What?"

"I'm sure you can be honest with me….were buddies right?"

"Yeah of course were friends why would you ask?!" the blond was puzzle but somehow he had a gut feeling that it wasn't anything good.

"It's not in my place to be asking such personal questions because it's not my business. I will make an exception this time Naruto…..do you like Hinata?"

"Huh….what?" Naruto was shocked while he was right about the terrible feeling in his gut.

"You heard me do you like Hinata?" he looked back at him waiting for his response.

"What are you talking about of course I like her she's my girlfriend?" he hide any feeling that will make him feel nervous.

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure I like Hinata-chan I couldn't be any happier with her!" he raised his tone to prove that he was telling the truth.

'He needs to come clean' the Uchiha thought seeing through his lies" Naruto that's enough….I know the truth…"

"What truth?" Naruto felt more nervous than before.

"I know that you still like Sakura a lot."

Naruto turned pale but he didn't stood quiet" I do care about Sakura-chan because she's my friend and I worry about her!"

Sasuke growled looking at him" cut the bullshit I know that you still love her because you kissed her at the training field a couple of weeks ago!"

That was enough to scare Naruto out of his mind. The blond jounin has turned pale from head to toe hearing the terrifying truth coming out of his best friend. Even if it was the best day in his entire life it was also the worst because he was betraying Sasuke's trust. The truth was out and now Naruto knew he was going to get angry with him for still loving his girlfriend let alone for kissing her. Today he was going to lose his friendship with the Uchiha knowing that he will hate him for what he did. To think he thought no one was going to find out he was wrong the only thing he could do is to stay quiet and hear the upcoming insults and the beatings coming from Sasuke. Gazing at the raven haired Uchiha he was surprised that there wasn't anger in his expression it was a regular gaze, there was trace of anger or hurt in his face.

"Sasuke….I…I'm sorry….I didn't….it was just…..Sakura-chan…." he was scared nervous everything but most of all he was afraid he was going to lose his friendship, the Uchiha was one of his precious friends in his circle of precious people.

"It's all right I'm not mad at you" he replied with no anger or malice his voice was calm and cool.

"What?" the blond was dumbfounded by his comment.

"I'm not angry with you Naruto it doesn't surprise me. You have always love Sakura since the academy who knows even longer than that so I don't hate you for kissing her."

The blond jounin was still dumbfounded thinking that he heard wrong while blinking" what….what did you say?"

The Uchiha got annoyed" I'm not upset with you dobe how many times do I have to say it?!"

Naruto cleaned both of his ears hoping that he was hearing right or perhaps his mind was playing tricks on him" what's going on Sasuke….you just said you're not angry with me for kissing Sakura-chan?!"

"No I'm not…"

"But she's your girlfriend you're supposed to be upset with me and getting jealous and stuff it doesn't sound right that you're fine with it. I mean I'll be angry if someone kisses Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke grinned" Hinata is your girlfriend shouldn't it be the other way around?"

The blond jounin was blushing for his mistake the cat was out of the bag now" I….I guess…right I will be angry if someone kisses Hinata-chan…"

"Oh please drop the act dobe I know the truth you love Sakura so stop denying it."

Naruto sighed" I'm sorry Sasuke."

"I said I'm not angry it's okay."

"Don't worry I won't try and take her from you I would never do such a thing."

"I know you won't" he replied but his expression was in deep thought.

"_Sasuke-kun please promised me you won't tell a word about Naruto-kun. It's not right let him be happy with Hinata she's the only one who will love him the right way."_

Sasuke remembered Sakura's words as his close friend he promised her he won't say nothing to Naruto about the pink hared woman's feelings towards the blond and he will keep his word. But now things have gotten complicated, finding out that Naruto still loves Sakura was making harder on him to keep his word. Naruto had the right to know the truth but in doing Hinata will be the one to suffer in heartbreak. He growled mentally it was never easy life was always a pain in the ass and love was truly complicated it annoyed him.

'Love sucks' he thought getting back to his best friend" so the truth is you don't love Hinata?"

"I do love her we've been together for three years its been great being with her it's just…."

"You don't love her the same way you love Sakura" Sasuke finished for him.

"I guess I'm happy being with her and all but I feel like something is wrong. Don't get me wrong I had a good relationship with her but I feel like it's not the same anymore something is missing" replied Naruto.

"It's not the same and it doesn't feel right because you don't love her as much as you love Sakura. It's a simple answer coming from someone who is clueless to the topic of love" said the Uchiha speaking about himself.

"I'm just like you Sasuke I don't have a clue about love it's so complicated and confusing. I have been trying to understand the concept of love for a long time and I still can't find answer, I thought looking for peace for hard but this its worst than anything!"

"I know but about Hinata, if you don't love her then you're having a fake relationship with her?"

"I wouldn't call it a fake relationship I like spending time with her and getting together."

"But you don't love her it does sounds like its fake no matter what pretty words you use to cover it up it are a fake relationship because there's no love. It's better to say that you like being with her because you like her as your friend."

"That sounds right I have never questions my feelings for Hinata-chan because I was always thinking about Sakura-chan but it doesn't matter I like things to be this way."

"You don't really mean that?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"I do Sakura-chan is happy with you because she loves you" Narutp replied with a smile.

'Damn it keeping a promise has become a pain in the ass!' growled the Uchiha.

"Are you going to continue being together with Hinata?"

"I guess I don't mind being with her."

"Why are you together with her when you don't love her?"

Naruto stopped walking he has been asked the question he has been trying to avoid but he already knew the answer" I want Hinata-chan to be happy, I don't want to be the cause of her heartbreak."

"You don't want to hurt her feelings?"

"Hinata-chan has always loved me since the academy. She has always admired me and watched me from afar now I have made her dream come true. I don't want to shatter her dream to pieces by leaving her I will never hurt her feelings."

Sasuke chuckle at his comment making the blond to looked at him" you're as selfless as ever dobe always thinking about others before yourself. You haven't thought about it, you don't want to leave Hinata because you don't want hurt her feelings but don't you think she will be hurt if she finds out that you're pretending to love her?"

"What?!" Naruto's eyes widened in shock" that's…."

"It's true Hinata will be hurt if she finds out that you don't really love her and the only reason you're together with her it's because you want to keep her happy."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Naruto use your head think about it. Hinata loves you but you don't love her back and you're pretending to love her all for the sake to keep her happy. But you're not giving her true happiness because you don't love her like she loves you!"

Naruto gasped in realization with the Uchiha's comment it had opened his eyes. He imagined the Hyuga heiress getting hurt because he doesn't loves her she's not happy because he doesn't loves her equally like herself towards him. He lowered his gaze staring at the ground as he stopped walking feeling ashamed of himself.

"I am just trying to keep her happy that's all…."

"I know but it's not going to work you're too selfless for your own good. Sometimes being selfless is wrong" he thought about Sakura and how much she was suffering" believe me I know…"

"She doesn't have to find out that I pretend to love her" replied Naruto in a soft tone.

"If you can pretend well but you honestly you can't. I was able to tell and noticed that you still like Sakura if someone like me could tell Hinata will notice too."

"So how do you know that Sakura-chan and I kissed at the training field?" Naruto said with some suspicion in his voice.

"I saw it all" Sasuke replied calmly he didn't wanted to tell that Ino was the one who saw the whole kissing scene he didn't wanted the Yamanaka to get in trouble, he was protecting her as a friend.

"And you didn't went to interfere for crying out loud I was kissing your girlfriend!" said the frowning blond.

"I thought you guys needed some privacy you guys were very busy I doubt you will pay attention to me" Sasuke said coolly.

"You got to be kidding me and you weren't angry at all?!"

"Why are you upset Naruto?"

"Because you're not angry with me it doesn't makes sense!" Naruto gasped" wait….Sasuke do you love Sakura-chan?"

'Damn I was certain he wasn't going to ask me that question what do I do now I can't tell him the truth?'

"Of course I love her."

"Are you sure because you're behavior with the fact that I kissed her doesn't suit of a loyal boyfriend" it was Naruto's turn to ask the questions and play investigator.

"I do love her but I didn't mind that you kissed her you're my best friend so I didn't have to get mad with you for kissing my girlfriend."

"Huh?" Naruto was completely taken by the answer he was more confused than ever.

"But you better not do it again…or else" Sasuke gave him a serious look enough to convince not to kiss his girlfriend again.

The blond jounin saw his expression and his tone and gulped" of course I won't do it again it was just a mistake nothing else. I promise you I won't do it again."

'Yeah…a mistake….' Sasuke thought about the kiss he had with Hinata it was the same thing he told her but he felt like he was lying to himself.

Suddenly Naruto put his hand on his shoulder snapping him from his thoughts smiling at him" I will never betray my best friend so rest assure that Sakura-chan is safe in your hands not mine."

"Thanks…dobe…" his replied was soft but he smiled thinking the same thing realizing the truth about his two friends.

"But anyway next time I won't lose to you because I was holding back on you."

"Heh don't get cocky with me dobe I was holding back too. I wasn't using my sharingan or you would have been in big trouble."

"Yeah right if I was in sage mode you would have been in big trouble too. There's no way you will last against me" the blond grinned.

"All you do is talk and no action dobe" Sasuke grinned hoping to have another match with him.

Suddenly Naruto pulled him a headlock and started giving him noggins" this is my secret jutsu noggin attack!"

"Damn it dobe stop it!" said the pissed Sasuke.

"Ha you can't escape from my technique!"

Sasuke broke free glaring at him" that's it dobe you're dead!"

"I am so scared" Naruto was smirking taking his threat like he was joking.

"How about I shove a chidori on your ass?!"

"Ha you wouldn't?!"

"Watch me!"

"Ah crap!"

Naruto started running for his life being chased by an angry Uchiha charging his chidori all over the training field. Of course they were having one of their usual fights like they were little kids they were just having fun with saying death threats in Sasuke's case. Eventually they got tire and head back before sharing a laugh before Sasuke smacked his friend for giving him noggins.

(Time skip)

(Forest near the Konoha village district)

Sasuke was in his usual spot to relax his mind doing his usual meditating. Meditating was the only thing he needed right now and it wasn't to decrease his hatred for Konoha for once. So many things were going on in his head and meditating was the best solution to probably solve his problem. His friends, teammates' closest friends were having problems when it came to their feelings for one another. Naruto loves Sakura but he wants her to be happy with the guy she loves which it was him but that was wrong. He knew Sakura loves Naruto but he promised her not to say a word to Naruto about her feelings because she wanted him to be happy with Hinata. But Naruto didn't love Hinata because he loves Sakura and it was back to square one. Both of them were suffering a lot because they couldn't have each other but who the hell said that they can't be together. It annoyed him that both of them have become so selfless it was sickening, they just wanted the best for the other and not for themselves. In the end the one who will be hurt was Hinata because of her love for Naruto. He growled in his meditating because of the hard thinking and no good solution came to his mind without hurting the Hyuga heiress.

'Damn it all this thinking is giving me a headache I can't even meditate right!'

He suddenly felt a presence near him and he smiled knowing who it was. He felt so relief and happy of course he didn't show it and resumed his meditating as the person was approaching him slowly getting closer to him. He felt as the person has gotten seated next to him in the same meditating state before he spoke to familiar person.

"Came to join me in the meditation Hinata?" he opened one eye gazing at the Hyuga heiress.

"Yes I hope you don't mind?" she smiled at him.

"Hn" it was his way of saying yes.

Hinata didn't understand him but she began her meditation until she stopped and gazed back at him. It was killing her and she needed to talk to him at least tell him what was bothering her so much ever since the incident at the mission to grass village. Then his words hurt her and she was upset with him that she went far to stop seeing him but the pain got worst as it backfired on her. She gazed at him concentrated on his meditating when in truth he was waiting what she has to say to him and he had a feeling it was about the incident that lead both of them to kiss during their mission.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"No talking in meditation Hinata or maybe you came to me for another reason?" he replied opening one eye again.

"There is….I'm sorry."

"Huh…"

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun I came to apologize for avoiding you during the past weeks I don't know why I did such a horrible thing."

"It's all right I figure you needed some space to think things through. I know you have every reason to hate me."

Hinata was shocked looking at him with concern" no of course not…I don't hate you or any of the sort why would you think that?"

"I just thought about it I have that kind of luck if you haven't realized yet…"

"Well you're wrong I don't hate you I just needed to say how sorry I am for avoiding you. I didn't realize before but you of all people you have become a closest friend of mine and important friend, I want you to know that you mean a lot to me" she paused before blushing at the way she said it.

The Uchiha by now has opened both eyes gazing at her with some shock hearing her speech" you really see me like that?"

"Of course I think that way of you why do you sound so shock?"

"You do realize who you're talking to right?" he still couldn't believe she thought so dearly of him.

"Yes I do I'm talking to Sasuke-kun someone who is trying hard to gain the trust from the people of the village while trying to erase his hatred for the same village who has being enjoying the peace that was brought for the sacrifice of his older brother."

Sasuke was shocked with wide eyes he couldn't believe Hinata just said. It's like she already knew him more than anyone in the village everything she said was true. He couldn't contain the small smile that has formed in his lips it's like she could read him like an open book he was happy for her comment.

"You're right as long as I meet people like you it won't be so hard to fulfill that goal thanks…"

She blushed as she smiled turning her gaze away from him" so are you upset with me for avoiding you?"

"I'm not there is no reason for me to be angry at you I'm glad you chose to come talk to me. It's strange we never talked back at the academy or when we were young but you seem to know me well."

"I know but the present is all that matters and we have spend time enough to know each other well" she replied feeling happy that their friendship was still intact.

"Maybe I can play the game too and say how much I know you" Sasuke gazed at her while she was surprise to hear him say that" I think I know you Hinata. I can see it in your eyes."

"What do you mean?" she asked and she felt her cheeks heating up.

"When I look at you I can see why you push yourself hard every day and continued to train hard, you want your father to acknowledge you."

The Hyuga heiress eyes widened as the Uchiha continued" you want him to be proud of you to praise you and tell you that you have made the clan proud of your strength. You want him to smile at you and say as I expect from my daughter…." his onyx eyes softened thinking about his father and his past goal to be acknowledged and make the Uchiha clan proud of him like they were of Itachi.

Hinata stood shocked at what she just heard from the Uchiha everything was true he was right. That was her reason for her training and will to get stronger it was her ninja way to have her father's acknowledgement since there was someone who only had his approval and acknowledgement. She hoped that her father will looked at her the same way he looks at her rival or more precise her younger sister.

_Hinata entered the dojo section of the Hyuga clan household. Her pale eyes gazed at the person training, she saw her father Hiashi who was paying attention to the training holding his cane as usual. The person training was none other than her sister Hanabi showing some of her moves proving her skills as a member of the clan's main branch. Hanabi was wearing a clan robe similar to Neji's but it was colored dark green with white, the skirt was black and the sandals were black as well. The ten year old has let her hair grow like her older sister but unlike her she had it tied in a pony tail so it didn't get in the way of her training. She was a chunin which she was on her way to take the jounin exams trying to break her cousin Neji's record of becoming jounin at the age of fifteen it was one of the many reasons why she was training so hard. Hinata has always admired Hanabi because of her strength she was the prodigy of the main branch while Neji was the prodigy of the second branch household. After all her training she still needed more to get stronger and for her father to notice her achievement, she smiled gazing at the young Hyuga training._

_Hiashi hit the ground with his cane" that will be enough for today Hanabi you have done a good job as always. There is no doubt that you're ready to take the jounin exams I know you will make the main branch proud as the elders as well as myself too." _

"_Thank you father" replied Hanabi before she noticed her older sister standing at the entrance of the dojo._

"_Yes Hinata what is it?" Hiashi said seeing his daughter._

_Hinata bowed" father I came to talk to you about good news."_

"_Very well Hanabi you can go back now good job I expected no less from my daughter."_

_Hanabi nodded before smiling at Hinata and leaving the dojo. Hinata was smiling but her smile was clearly a fake smile she was hurt it was always the same. Her father will praise his sister but nothing to her or even a simple good job for her training. Perhaps with her good news she will finally gain what she has always wanted in her entire life and the proof of her hard training. _

"_What kind of good news do you have for me?" asked the head of Hyuga clan._

"_Father I have been nominated to take the jounin exams" she smiled hoping that her father will praise her._

"_I see...." Hiashi's replied was stern" then you can take the exams together with Hanabi we must set a example to the village that the Hyuga's main branch is stronger than ever by having two members reaching the rank of jounin earlier than expected is that all?"_

"_Well I….I have recently started a relationship with Naruto-kun…." _

"_What?" Hiashi's expression was shocked" are you saying you have gotten together with Namikaze Naruto?"_

"_Yes father."_

"_This is an interesting turn of events then this leaves me no choice. I was originally planning to make Hanabi the heiress of the clan's main branch once she becomes a jounin but this changes everything for the better. Hinata you're back to being the heiress of the clan I must speak to the elders at once" he left the dojo._

"_But father….." Hinata paused knowing that her father will not listen since he was gone already._

_She stood on the dojo feeling hurt hearing his words. As always he didn't praise her for her achievement in being nominated to the jounin exams or the fact that she has gotten together with the hero of Konoha. A couple of tears fell from her eyes failing once again to gain his acknowledgement and a praise that she rightfully deserves and once again she was in her younger sister's shadow not strong enough to become worthy as the heiress of the clan. It torn her heart that Hiashi has only chosen her to be the heiress of clan because she got together with Naruto nothing more it was just clan's business before her happiness, she sighed as she left heading to her room so she could cry some of her tears away._

"I know how you feel Hinata" Sasuke said looking at her" because I was just like you in the past I long and crave acknowledgement from my father to make him and the clan proud of me. I was nowhere near Itachi's level he was always better than me at everything and I just kept being in his shadow while he surpassed everyone in the clan becoming a prodigy. I was still the same as always and even if I trained hard to get strong like him I couldn't I was always behind him. Then I learned the fire ball jutsu and my father actually praised me for my success he was so happy and proud of me I was happy too. As expected of my son that's what he told me on that day" Sasuke's smile was faint but visible.

"Just like me and Hanabi" Hinata replied in a whisper looking back at him with tears forming on the corner of her eyes" I guess we do have something in common after all acknowledgement from our father's."

"But that's all in that past it doesn't matter anymore since my father and everyone from the clan are dead I can't look for acknowledgement anymore if he's gone forever."

"You can still gain acknowledgement from your friends as well as the village I know it's not the same from being acknowledge by your father but at least you will have a purpose to live in the right path then following a dark path."

"Revenge….the path of an avenger I know very well about that dark path I just don't know anymore what's right or wrong my friends matter to me the most but what about my hatred for this village. It won't go away and I feel like it's hopeless I feel like I will hate Konoha forever."

"As long as you still have friends that care for you it won't matter just remember that not everyone hates you?"

Sasuke nodded before Hinata hugged him unexpectedly making him blush at the surprise. Hinata hugged him quickly before she broke the hug she felt her heart skipping a beat and she started blushing.

She smiled at him" I better get going thanks for still being my friend Sasuke-kun."

She left while Sasuke got annoyed mentally scolding himself' damn now it's impossible for me to do something about it, I don't want her getting heartbroken this can't possibly get any more complicated?'

(Time skip: evening)

(Village district Market Street)

The merchants were working hard to sell their goods even in the nighttime of Konoha. The streets were filled with people since the market street is one of the places in the villages which it's always crowded. It's like no one ever slept in this part of the village but they were still going working in their business while they were still having customers it was good for them and their business. Sakura was walking the streets looking very tire she had just left the hospital after taking an entire day shift. She was still wearing her medical clothes always busy in her work considered that she was always hard working in her line of duty. She left happily wanting to get some rest even if Ino have asked her after leaving the hospital to go shopping with her. She love going shopping but this time she had to declined the Yamanaka's request her day today was very tiring and stressful. Now she was heading too her apartment to get a warm shower or a bubble bath which ever was more relaxing and get some shut eye. She really needed rest although there was a part of her who didn't wanted rest after what happened today with a certain blond jounin which she held powerful feelings. She blushed remembering the second kiss she shared with Naruto it was more passionate than the first one they had at the training field.

"_There we go that's much better Sakura-chan just smile you look better happy than sad."_

"_I will always be there for you whenever you need a friend to make you feel better."_

"_As long as I have you as long as were together that will always be enough to make me feel better."_

She smiled remembering Naruto's words it also bring tears to her eyes. Remembering all the pain he has endured since he was little the glares, the insults, the beatings everything and he was still walking tall smiling. Even if she knew that smile he used to make was fake hiding his pain he was just dying to get some attention some acknowledgement. She somehow understood his pain he wanted acknowledgement from the villagers she wanted acknowledgement too but she found her source for acknowledgement from Sasuke. It wasn't real love she felt for the Uchiha it was admiration, seeing how strong and cool he was. He was the perfect person to gain acknowledgement from everyone by having him as her boyfriend so that the kids who used to tease her because of the size of her forehead see that she wasn't a loser and a crybaby. But it got the better of her as her admiration turned into a crush which turned into a full obsession and because of that she started hurting the one person who used to love her so much even if she has given her share of pain and suffering.

"_Please…..Naruto just bring him back it's the only thing I want in this world please bring Sasuke-kun back. I tried convincing him but I failed I couldn't change his mind, you're the only one who can bring him back please!"_

"_You really love Sasuke don't you Sakura-chan?" asked the thirteen year old Naruto looking at her standing with Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji and Neji ready to leave the village to retrieve Sasuke._

_Sakura looked at him with tears falling from her eyes unable to answer him but to the blond ninja and everyone else present they already know the answer. Naruto already suspected that she must have told the Uchiha that she loves him but it wasn't good enough to convince Sasuke and she gave her a fake smile hiding his pain because his love wasn't return by her and it was killing him slowly. _

"_I know you love Sasuke….I understand how much you're suffering I feel it too" he gave a big smile before giving her a thumbs up" I swear I'll bring him back that's a promise of a life time it can't never be broken believe it!"_

_Sakura continued to sobbed thinking about the blond and everything he has done for her. She remembered when Sasuke asked her what she thinks of Naruto. She stupidly answered him that he was an immature idiot who didn't understood her and he was always getting in her way that he enjoyed enjoying to make her struggle, he was just annoying. She couldn't have been anymore wrong the person in front of her is risking his life to bring back her teammate and the person she loves so he can be together with them and reunite team seven once again. She tried to smile but she couldn't because she was still crying while hugging herself._

"_Naruto….thank you!" _

'_He always knew….he always understood me….he always been there for me…' she gazed at Naruto who was still giving her the thumbs up while blushing she never noticed her heart skipping a beat._

Sakura has stopped walking the street as she let her tears fall remembering that day. She felt so relief when Naruto made her the famous promise of the life time but it was terrible for him knowing all the pain he was going through and it got worse when he made that promise. Yet he smiled at her and told her everything will be fine that he will fulfill his promise even if she decided to help him bring the Uchiha back to the village.

"_Sakura-chan….I will bring Sasuke back it's a promise of the life time!" Naruto said seated in the hospital bed his face covered in bandages after returning from the Sasuke retrieval mission which ended in failure._

"_Naruto…." Sakura said looking at him with so much concern and pity although she hated herself because there was nothing she could do but to watched as her teammate risked his life to bring back Sasuke while she stay at the village._

_Tsunade and Shikamaru were watching the two with some pity in their eyes. Knowing how much Sasuke meant to them but it was killing Naruto even more because he knows he will never have the love of the girl he has always love for so long no matter what he does for her. The only thing he could do is fulfill her happy wishes and watch her smile when she sees Sasuke back in the village so she can be together with him, it was Naruto's will and it was going to be done._

_Naruto smiled at her" not going back on my word is my ninja way….I will bring back Sasuke believe it!"_

_Sakura looked at him and his smiling face was reflected in her jade eyes revealing the one person she truthfully, secretly and unaware love and wanted with a desire all along. She wasn't going to realize her true feelings until it will be too late to do anything at all. She left the room opening the door she looked back at him with a smile she knew what to do._

"_I'm sorry Naruto but it looks like I will have to keep you waiting again…"_

_Naruto only smiled at her seeing the way she was looking at him he felt his heart skipping a beat wanting the moment to never end._

_Sakura gave him a confident smile before she left" next time we'll do it together."_

She dried her tears but she failed more tears were leaving from her jade eyes. For two and a half years she trained under one of the legendary sanins in order to help Naruto bring Sasuke back but she didn't help at all. She was still a burden and she didn't felt anymore useless that she have ever had before. She imagined how much pain Naruto has been going through for not having his best friend beside him and not having his feelings returned by her. How much he has suffered because she was thinking of the Uchiha and he knew how much she loves him that it was breaking him apart. His heart was shattered and he still took the courage to stand up and continue to fulfill his promise. In the end he didn't fulfilled and she him very well that deep down inside of him he felt terrible with himself he probably hated himself for not keeping his word to her. It didn't mattered to her she didn't care if he risked his life and put his feelings and happiness aside he just wanted to make her happy with having Sasuke back with her. She decided that she wasn't going to her apartment not yet, she took another direction in the street there was only one place she wanted to go right now.

'I need a drink!'

"**No you don't need a drink you need Naruto it's that simple" **inner Sakura replied.

'I am ignoring you to me you don't exist' she has finally come to the decision to ignored her inner persona.

Inner Sakura on the other hand didn't like her comment**" ha we'll see how long you can keep ignoring me you are almost reaching your limit it won't be long before you suffer from an emotional breakdown. It's just like Tsunade-sama said everyone has a limit and you're about to reach it turn back now and let it all out tell Naruto the truth before it's too late!"**

'I really need a drink maybe it can help me get deaf so I don't hear her voice.'

"**I heard that!"**

(Not too far in the market street)

Hinata was walking the street with depression clearly written all over her face. So many things were going through her head right now it was filling her with stress and she didn't know what to do. She was glad and relief that she finally patch things up with Sasuke but things were far from over her problems were only beginning. The first thing was her feelings for her boyfriend she has never question her feelings for Naruto before because she was certain what she felt for him was true love. But lately she has been questioning if she really felt love for the blond jounin she care for him a lot and she love spending time with him but there was something missing. Even in the times when she has been intimate with him there was something that wasn't right yet she wasn't upset with him when Naruto screamed Sakura's name in their last oral sex session. No anger or jealousy nothing she didn't know why she was his girlfriend she love him but what was wrong, why was she feeling like it wasn't the same anymore. The second thing that got her depressed is that her father has asked her again about the wedding preparation to marry Naruto and she wasn't ready to marry him. Or perhaps in truth she didn't want to marry him why was the only thing she was asking in her mind.

Then she thought about Sasuke and it was different with him. She enjoyed being with the Uchiha she was telling the truth he was her closest friend. She didn't know the reason why she has been having sexual dreams with the Uchiha perhaps it was her feminine side which it was caused by temptation after all she hasn't had any sexual relations with her boyfriend so it was normal. But she was having the dreams quite frequently and it was driving her crazy filling her with lust and desire. It frustrated her so much she shouldn't be having such impure thoughts of someone who isn't her boyfriend a voice on the back of her head said otherwise and she like it. Not to mention that every time she was near Sasuke she got these feelings she didn't understood strong feelings that were hard to figure it out. She was hurt when he told her those cold words back at the mission to grass village that they were just friends nothing else, why it hurt so much. But his words from today have given her so much joy and these feeling grew stronger as she started thinking about the Uchiha.

"_When I look at you I can see why you push yourself and continue to train hard, you want your father to acknowledge you."_

"_You want him to be proud at you to praise you and tell you that you have made the clan proud with your strength. You want him to smile at you and say as I expect from my daughter…."_

"_I know how you feel Hinata because I was just like you in the past I long and crave for acknowledgement from my father to make him and the clan proud of me. I was nowhere in Itachi's level he was always better than me at everything and I just kept being in his shadow while he surpassed everyone in the clan becoming a prodigy. I was still the same as always and even if I trained hard to get strong like him I couldn't I was always behind him. Then I learned the fire ball jutsu and my father actually praise me for my success he was so happy and proud of me I was happy too. As expected of my son that's what he told me on that day."_

"_But that's all in the past it doesn't matter anymore since my father and everyone from the clan are dead, I can't look for acknowledgement anymore if my father is gone forever." _

A couple of tears escaped from her pale eyes while she smiled hearing his words. Sasuke understood her pain and her cause it felt good to have someone who understands what you're going through. Yet Naruto wanted acknowledgement from the village and he doesn't know the reason of her constant hard training because she hasn't told him which it was strange. Naruto is her boyfriend and as a couple they had the right to tell each other their troubles and pain but she didn't bother to tell him. Sasuke guessed but it was from personal experience because he understood her from the times he has spent with her. Part of her was hurt hearing about the death of his clan by his older brother losing everything he held dear in his life. It was worst when she found the truth behind the Uchiha massacre it was because Itachi follow the elders order to eliminate the clan because they were planning a rebellion against the village. She was able to understand his pain for losing his whole family and clan, losing the people you wanted acknowledgement the reason he was always training hard. She wanted to help him and be there for him whenever she could she was his friend after all just like his teammates Naruto and Sakura.

She walked passing the crowds while passing a bar and that was the only thing that came to her mind. She stressed and depressed there was one thing she needed that could possibly help her forget about all of her troubles. She never thought she will make the choice but right now she wanted to try it, she needed a drink. Not just any drink but sake although she wasn't a heavy drinker in alcoholic beverages this was one of those times that she needed to drink some sake. She reached the bar but she was surprised to see Sakura heading to the bar as well, she could see her expression she wasn't doing good either looks like she wasn't the only one with a lot problems in mind.

"Sakura-san?"

The pink haired medic blink seeing the Hyuga heiress and she smiled" Hinata how are you doing?"

"I'm not all right I have a lot to think about…" she replied with a sigh.

Sakura got worried about her" that's too bad you don't seem well are you sick we can go to the hospital so I can give you a check up?"

"No it's not that I am not sick thank you for your concern I'm just a little stressed out so many thing in my mind."

"I see I know what you mean me, I'm kind of having the same problem too. I have a lot of work at the hospital and some problems I wish I could solve but I just can't find any answers that will help me. So why are you here?"

"Well this is the closest bar from my home…." she smiled nervously feeling embarrassed about the fact she was going to a bar to drink.

"Huh what do you mean you're going to this bar?" Sakura was puzzled with some shock written in her face" why do you want to go to a bar?"

"I just want to…." Hinata started.

"To drink" Sakura finished for her eyes were wide" you want to drink sake?"

The Hyuga heiress blushed" I guess….I know it's not like me to drink something like sake but right now I…."

"I need a drink" the finished in unison.

"What you too Sakura-san?"

"Yeah I guess I'm not the only one who thinks that problems can be solved with alcohol."

"Even if it's not true I don't think someone's troubles can be solved with drinking sake."

The pink haired medic smiled at her" let's give a try shall we I'm that desperate."

"Me too"

"Then let's go I'll buy."

"It's all right Sakura-san I'll buy I'm the heiress of the Hyuga clan let me do the honors."

"If you say so then" she replied with a giggle.

They both entered the bar heading to one of the tables. One of the waitresses that work in the bar came to them ready to take their order, Sakura made the order of four bottles of sake shocking the waitress a little. She was afraid that they could die of alcohol poisoning right now Sakura didn't care if she gets pig drunk and throws up her entire lunch and breakfast the same with Hinata. A couple of minutes later the waitress returned with the four bottles of sake, she kindly placed the bottles on the table. The two kunoichis smiled as Sakura took one of the bottles and poured some sake on Hinata's glass followed by pouring some on her glass. They raised their glasses ready to make a toast and hoping they won't have to worry about their problems again although it was a desperate and hopeless move to make.

"Well here's to forget our problems!" Sakura said.

"To forget our problems" replied Hinata.

They drank their first glass and it immediately hit their taste buds like a wave hitting the shores of a beach.

"Mmm…whoa so this is how sake taste like I thought it will taste different but this. I can see now why Tsunade-sama liked drinking it so much."

"I admit it doesn't tastes so bad I never thought an alcoholic drink will taste quite good" Hinata said with a smile.

Sakura drank her first glass quickly" yeah that really hit the spot I don't feel any of my troubles washing away by the sake."

"Maybe we have to drink more than one glass" Hinata said finishing her first glass too.

"Yeah that has to be it more sake Hinata?"

"Thank you" she smiled receiving her second glass.

"To forget our problems by getting drunk!" Sakura raised her glass.

"You say it Sakura-san I will drink to that."

(Time skip)

After two hours of drinking sake both kunoichis have drank three of the four bottles they have ordered. They say women can't contain alcohol like men who were stronger at resisting the alcohol effect and they were right. Both Sakura and Hinata were completely drunk as they continued to drink opening the fourth bottle, Sakura poured sake on Hinata's glass which since poured some of it on the table. The Hyuga heiress quickly drank the sake in one shot without even breathing as she started giggling from the intoxication she was feeling. Sakura chuckle seeing everything around her spin around and around but she felt so great like she was flying she took her glass and drank it in one shot just like Hinata. By now the people who were at the bar were watching them while shaking their heads knowing that women shouldn't be drinking too much sake. They continued to drink hoping to drink the last bottle sin they can order another bottle.

Sakura giggle pouring more sake on her glass" whoa hehe I am not feeling any more trouble I guess the sake works how about you Hinata?"

"Hehe I'm feeling so happy I'm not feeling troubled anymore. You were right Sakura-san the sake did the work please more sake I want to feel free hehe…." she giggled more as the pink haired medic poured more sake on her glass.

"Here you go my friend more of the heavenly juice and let's toast for a happy life and for Tsunade-sama who is resting peacefully on the other side I am going to miss her so much *hiccup*"

"I will drink to that everyone must feel the happiness especially in love let's drank to all of those happy couples out there."

"Amen to that sister let's drink for true love!"

"Cheers!"

They both drank their glasses while smiling while Sakura was chuckling and before she know it she felt depressed and sorrow enter in her system. She poured more sake to her glass thinking about her troubles and a couple of tears were falling from her eyes and yet she was smiling. Hinata took the bottle of sake to poured more on her glass until she saw her friend who was crying. She immediately became concern for the pink haired woman why would she be sad when she was drinking the heavenly sake which was the thing they needed to escape their troubles.

"Sakura-san what's wrong you're crying?"

"Ha I'm fine I just need more of my special friend right here Mr. Sake *hiccup* let's see…."

She drank her glass quickly while giving a happy sigh" oh yeah baby that hits the spot" however more tears were falling from her eyes.

"Sakura-san you're still crying don't cry please or I will cry too" she poured more sake on her glass before she burped.

"Hinata that was very unwomanly you should burp loudly next time" Sakura laughed the tears were still in her eyes.

"You're right next time I will burp like no man has ever done before *hiccup* sorry about that…"

"You know I'm very happy the sake did the work" Sakura replied as gave a sad smile" I'm truly happy because I am finally serving my punishment the right way how it should be from the beginning."

"Huh…what punishment Sakura-san?" the drunk Hinata gazed at her curious.

"This suffering I've been feeling for a long time I truly deserve it because the truth is Hinata….I am evil I am the most despicable person and evil woman in all of Konoha so I deserve this punishment and I have gladly taken it that's why I drink for my punishment….Haruno Sakura deserves pain let me suffer more for the rest of my life cheers!"

"Sakura-san don't say that how could you, you're not an evil person *hiccup* you're kind and nice you're always worrying about how thing should run in the hospital and taking care of the patients…."

Sakura drank her glass while laughing in amusement" hahaha me a good and kind person that's a good one Hinata *hiccup* I'm not really good I'm truly an evil bitch this is all just a façade and this tears it's the result of my punishment which I truly deserve and I have accepted a long time ago. What I did was so horrible and cold I am evil."

By now Hinata had tears in her eyes not believing she was hearing something so wrong from her friend. She felt her heart breaking hearing those words she just couldn't take it anymore the pink haired medic didn't deserve to say those words.

"Sakura-san stop saying crazy things stop referring yourself like you were the most evil being in this world…."

"You don't get it do you?" she asked drinking another glass" I am the most evil being in this world *hiccup* I deserve this punishment for everything I did to him!"

"Him?" asked the Hyuga heiress although she had a pretty good idea who she was talking about.

"Naruto-kun…." she let more tears fall as she grabbed the remaining bottle of sake and started playing with it waving it back and forth" this is my punishment for all the pain I caused him and all of the heartbreak I deserve to suffer forever. It's because of him that I'm suffering it's because of him I want him to be happy while I die of pain, it's because of HIM! *hiccup* that I let him go so he can gain all the happiness in the world from you Hinata this is my fate my punishment. So I will drink to that to Naruto-kun so he can forever be happy and so I continue to suffer for my evil ways and for everything single thing I did wrong on him, there justice has been serve *hiccup*"

Hinata couldn't take it anymore she got up from the table and gave the crying pink haired medic in a tight hug while shedding her own tears. She gave her a conform hug making sure it take effect and healed the pain she was feeling seeing how much she has been suffering. Sakura accepted the embrace as she was now sobbing hard causing a scene in the bar. The people were looking at them along with the waitresses and the bartender mumble something about bad soap opera. The Hyuga heiress hold her trying to calm her while letting her tears fall and she was feeling worst than her sobbing friend.

"It's all right Sakura-san *hiccup* stop punishing yourself you don't deserve all this pain. No not you, you're not evil you're a very good kindhearted person who always worry about other stop treating yourself so badly you don't deserve all this pain. It's…..me I'm the one who deserves this pain it's my fault I'm so sorry I'm really sorry….." she started sobbing.

Sakura clam herself as she broke the hug looking at her" what are you talking about Hinata I'm the one who has to suffer not you. You don't deserve pain or heartbreak nothing!"

"Sakura-san I was there…..I saw everything *hiccup*…..I was watching when Naruto-kun was about to confess to you…..three years ago I saw the whole thing I knew of your feelings for him….*hiccup*"

Sakura's eyes widened remembering the horrible day when she let him go for good and let him chose Hinata in order for him to be happy with the Hyuga heiress. It was the same day she made her oath to always look up for him and make sure he was happy no matter what.

"I'm sorry Sakura-san…" Hinata said sobbing.

_Hinata was watching the whole conversation between Naruto and Sakura from behind a tree. She was curious to know what they were talking about until Naruto brought the whole topic about her feelings for the pink haired kunoichi which made her nervous and her heart beating fast. She knew the possibilities of getting rejected or turn down were very high since she has never stood a chance to have the blond ninja because of his feelings for Sakura. She continued to watch and listen to the two ninjas who were seated on a bench on the village outskirts._

"_Naruto can I ask you something?" asked Sakura._

"_Sure Sakura-chan!" replied the blond cheery._

"_About Hinata?"_

_Hinata blinked hearing her name mentioned in the conversation she didn't know why Sakura has brought her up it was strange._

"_What about her?" Naruto said._

"_You know the truth about her….that she loves you?" asked the pink haired chunin trying to hold her tears._

"_Yes I do…" he replied after thinking it for a while._

"_Do you feel the same way too?" Sakura's tone was hesitant._

_Hinata was shocked hearing the question she blushed hard feeling embarrassed. She couldn't believe this was happening she was about to hear the answer from her crush since the academy it made her so nervous. Her upper lip started trembling as she try everything in her strength so she didn't fainted, she decided to listen to his answer waiting patiently._

"_Sakura-chan I….I don't know I really don't know what to say about Hinata, I mean I was shocked when she said all those things to me I never expected her to like me like that but I guess it makes sense when she fain when I was near her and her face turning red and I actually thought she was weird or something I'm so stupid."_

_Hinata sighed hearing that while she was still blushing of course she knew Naruto was dense and he had no clue that she likes him more than a friend. She continued listening wanting to hear the blonds' response._

"_Do you like her Naruto?" Sakura asked again._

"_Sakura-chan I…I don't feel that way about Hinata I'm very grateful and flatter that she feels that way about me but I only care for her as my friend nothing else, I know it's going to kill me to say that to her but I don't want to hurt her feelings even if I haven't seen her in months."_

_Hinata smiled hearing that even if her heart was broken hearing the truth how Naruto feels about her. Of course she knew he didn't felt that way about her because he has always love Sakura no one or nothing could ever change that. She finally accepted the truth that she will always be Naruto's friend and nothing else yet she was happy for his decision because she only wanted to see him happy with the girl he loves. She has heard enough and she was ready to leave she shouldn't even be here eavesdropping on a private conversation but before she left she heard Sakura who didn't sounded happy at all._

"_You don't like Hinata Naruto why?!" _

"_No Sakura-chan I don't like Hinata like that but I…." he was about to say the three words Hinata knew about it._

_Sakura turned her back to him cutting him of" you fool Hinata almost die protecting you and you don't feel that way about her?!"_

"_But Sakura-chan I…."_

"_I love Sasuke-kun I will always love him I will always like you as a friend Naruto nothing more just give up because you and me it will never happen get it to your head already!" _

'_What is she doing Sakura-san?' thought Hinata gazing at her._

_Then it hit her she knew what she was doing. She saw her face full of tears on her back so that Naruto didn't saw her. She couldn't believe what she was doing Sakura was stepping aside she was letting Naruto go so he finds someone else she was the one. Hinata felt tears falling from her pale eyes seeing that the pink haired kunoichi was sacrificing her happiness for her own. She felt a big admiration for Sakura to be able to make such sacrifice. She heard enough knowing that it was killing Sakura on the inside because unlike Naruto she figured out her feelings for the blond. She left feeling sorry for the pink haired medic as she let her tears for the pain of her sacrifice._

"I knew Sakura-san….I knew how much you love Naruto-kun *hiccup* I'm so sorry please forgive me. I chose to have Naruto-kun but I knew all along of the pain you have been feeling I'm sorry I'm the evil person here not you…"

Sakura pulled the Hyuga heiress into a hug it was her turn to conform her and make her feel better. She hold her tight still crying she was feeling sorry for her why would she think such a thing when it wasn't true.

"It's all right Hinata….I'm not angry with you or anything I did what I must on that day because I don't deserve Naruto and I wanted him to be happy with you *hiccup*"

"That's not true….you deserved Naruto-kun more than me I caused you pain for being together with him…."

"No I don't….someone evil like me who has given him nothing but pain doesn't deserve his love. It's better to be with the kind girl who has always loved him even when he was a dead last than the selfish girl who used to hit him and mistreat him."

"But it's not fair for you….you still love him you should stop suffering already."

"I chose to let him go on my own accord he deserves happiness but not from me I will never give him happiness only pain *hiccup*"

Hinata hugged her again" you *hiccup* are a true friend I'm so happy to have someone like you Sakura-san I'm sorry I caused you pain."

"I said It's all right it's not your fault you haven't caused me anymore pain. How about we continue enjoying of our friend Mr. Sake?"

She nodded they got seated and Sakura poured sake on her glass as well as her glass and they both drink smiling at the taste of the sake. Sakura noticed that Hinata was still crying and she sighed in annoyance.

"Hinata I said it's not your fault now cut it out and let's enjoy the sake *hiccup*"

"It's not that…..it's I…..Sakura-san *hiccup* I think I'm falling in love with Sasuke-kun…"

The pink haired woman was shocked that she almost dropped the last bottle of sake it came out of nowhere she thought she heard wrong maybe she was too drunk to hear right but she started laughing" hahaha….that's a great joke Hinata good one hehe yeah uhu…you like Sasuke-kun looks like the sake has given you a great sense of humor."

"I'm not kidding I'm telling the truth I….I have feelings for Sasuke-kun *hiccup*"

"Seriously?" asked the shocked Sakura.

"Yes…"

The pink haired medic stood quiet before she started laughing" oh Hinata hahaha….I don't believe this you of all people you like Sasuke-kun…..hahaha….this is so ironic and so amusing *hiccup*. I'm in love with your boyfriend and you're in love with my boyfriend it's really funny when you think about it."

They stood quiet before they started laughing loudly and everyone in the bar sweat dropped at their behavior. First they were crying like there's no tomorrow and now they are laughing like there's no tomorrow. They drank more sake when they realized that the bottle was empty they have finally finished drinking all of the four bottles which they didn't took it lightly.

Sakura growled" waitress more sake!"

The same waitress that attended them a while ago heard her demand but felt unsure whether to bring her another bottle of sake. She saw the bartender who gave her a disapproval look both kunoichis were too drunk to continue drinking more. She went to their table to see that they were laughing loud while having tears in their obviously from laughing too much.

"Excuse me?" the waitress said.

Sakura gazed at her with a frown seeing her hands empty" hey what gives….I said another bottle of sake?!"

"I'm sorry but we can't give you anymore. You two are too intoxicated to have another glass I apologize."

The pink haired medic glared at her not happy with her comment" hey do you know *hiccup* who I am do you?!" she grabbed her by her collar" I am the student of the fifth Hokage Tsuande-sama and she is the heiress of the Hyuga clan we demand another bottle of sake now!"

Then the manager stepped in an older man wearing a kimono who was obviously watching the whole thing" I apologize but we can't offer you anymore sake you two are too drunk for another glass."

"So you're going to refuse a request from the successor of the fifth Tsunade-sama and the future head of the Hyuga clan!" Sakura wasn't happy in the least.

"Yes I am now I suggest you two leave my bar. I don't want my customers to get annoyed with your bad soap opera drama."

"Did you hear that Hinata *hiccup* they are kicking us out because were too drunk what kind of service do you give your customers anyway were paying for the sake?!"

"That's right I have plenty of money for more sake I'm paying too *hiccup*" Hinata took off her wallet opening revealing enough ryou to pay for enough bottles.

"It's not that I don't want your money it's just that I don't want to get in trouble if you two die of alcohol poisoning especially how important you two are to the village as you just told me. So please I am kindly asking you to leave my bar, if you leave I will give you a bottle of sake on the house what do you say?"

"Fine we know when were not wanted Hinata pay the man and let's take his gift *hiccup*"

The Hyuga heires nodded as she took the ryou from her wallet and gave it to the manager of the bar who raised an eyebrow at her" you have given me more than enough to pay for the four bottles of sake."

"Keep it I come from a wealthy clan" Hinata replied before giving him a wink and waved her hand like an eager child leaving the bar with Sakura happily holding the free sake bottle.

'What a weird duo' the manager thought before he went back to running his business.

After they left the bar the two kunoichis started drinking the sake bottle of course they were both sharing it since they were very good friends although it was true. They walked the streets laughing together while sharing the free bottle of sake, some of the people were staring at them but they didn't notice and they continue enjoying the evening. However familiar figures spotted them from not too far on a corner of a street. Yamato and Anko who were having one of their dates and they were wearing civilian clothing saw the two kunoichis moving back and forth and sharing laughs like there was no tomorrow. It didn't take a genius to figure out that both kunoichis were completely drunk making them wondered why they will get drunk in the first place.

"That's Sakura and Hinata I never thought they will get drunk" Yamato said.

"So what they can drink sake they're not kids anymore. Come on Yama-kun there's this place I want to visit" replied Anko.

The wood user didn't have a chance to say a word because the snake mistress took his hand leading him from the crowd heading to deeper into the village.

(Time skip)

It was late in the village and Sakura and Hinata were still walking the streets but they have reached a part of the village where there was no one around. It seems both kunoichis have gained a strong friendship while getting drunk and even if they will forget tonight's event they have forged a strong bond thanks to the sake. Sakura drank more from the bottle before offering it to Hinata who drank the content quickly giving it back to her friend. As they walked the dark street they meet up with two young men who were smirking at the two kunoichis. Their eyes fell on their body like they were undressing them with their eyes no doubt they were a bunch of perverts. They have grinned in pure satisfaction noticing that both of them were drunk so they were easy pickings and they won't fight back at all when they get busy with them. They got between the two kunoichis waiting in anticipation to show them a good time they were thinking in giving them a good pounding.

"What do we have here?" one of them said gazing at the kunoichis.

"I'll say you fine ladies should know better than walking the streets alone this late at night."

"And you two should know not to walk this late in the streets you will scare the people with your ugly faces" Sakura said as she laughed with Hinata.

The two perverts frowned at her joke before they let it slide knowing they were under the effect of alcohol.

"Funny you got quite the humor I like that and your hair looks nice."

"Yeah I never thought I will see a woman with pink hair. I wonder what other places you have pink hair" he grinned thinking of ripping her clothes off and get busy with the pink haired medic.

"Pervert!" growled the drunken Sakura.

The two perverts were now staring at the drunken Hinata namely her breasts. They were probably drooling at her assets and dying of fondle them while licking them. They were about to touched her breasts before their hands were grabbed by a pissed off Sakura.

"Don't even lay a hand on her get lost perverts!"

"Whoa looks like we have ourselves a fighter I'm going to enjoy banging you."

"In your dreams!" she growled.

"Come on sweet heart don't fight it especially when you're drunk you guys are begging for cock."

"You're disgusting" Hinata said glaring at him.

"We'll see about that very soon you two will be moaning begging for more."

"I'm warning you leave or else?!" Sakura said.

"Or else what?" one of the perverts grinned.

Suddenly Sakura threw up all over his shirt shocking both of them while Hinata was in awe at the gross sight.

"What the hell?!"

"You fucking bitch I'll kill you!" he shouted seeing his shirt covered with puke.

"Wow vomit jutsu!" Hinata said before laughing.

"Oops I meant to do that sorry hehe" Sakura said while wiping the puke from her mouth.

"That's it you're dead after that I will rape you!" he charged at her.

Sakura quickly kicked his testicles hard making him screamed in agony as he fell on his knees. The other pervert gulp as he covered his sacred place imagining the horrible pain his friend was feeling. He glared at the pink haired woman who was ready to fight and she was grinning at the hurt pervert touching his aching testicles.

"Ha how do you expect to rape us now with your damaged toy?"

"You're dead pinky!" the second pervert drew a small knife.

He charged at her but Sakura blocked his attacked and punched him sending him far away using her super strength. The other pervert who was still suffering from getting hit hard in his nuts got up slowly when he saw Sakura ready to punch his lights out. He quickly left running for his life still feeling the pain while Sakura drank from the sake bottle and Hinata was in awe at the whole thing.

"Yeah you better run you pervert!" she shouted with a grin taking another sip from the bottle" just because I'm drunk *hiccup* I'm not going to open my legs to the first pervert that drops by. If there's one person I would fuck it will be Naruto….do you hear me?! *hiccup* Uzumaki Naruto that's the man I will gladly open my legs!"

"You tell them Sakura-san you're my hero" Hinata said before she went to her and took a sip from the sake bottle.

"Tonight has been a great day our problems have been solved and I get to spend some time with a great friend" Sakura put her arms around the Hyuga heiress's shoulder.

"You're a great friend too Sakura-san I'm glad I meet you. I know how much you love Naruto-kun and my gift from me to you. You can have Naruto-kun he's all yours."

The pink haired medic laughed as she hugged Hinata" thank you my friend I have a gift for you too, since you love Sasuke-kun you can have him he's all your."

"Mmm thank you Sakura-san I will take good care of him….everything ended well *hiccup*"

"Yup in the end were both happy this calls for a celebration let's drink what little sake is left from the bottle."

"I will drink to that" Hinata replied smiling as they started walking again.

"So Hinata……about Naruto-kun….how big is he?" Sakura gave a perverted grin.

"Huh…." the Hyuga heiress blushed hearing that" what Sakura-san?"

The pink haired woman was still grinning giving her a friendly elbow on her sides" you know how big….his penis is?"

Hinata giggle lovingly her whole face blushing not showing any shame for being asked such a personal and intimate question. She used her hands to show her the exact size of the blonds' manhood making Sakura very shocked at what she was seeing. The pink haired medic's mouth was wide open in complete shock as a medic nin she knew very well about the human body. She knew every single body part, bone and internal organs and of course she knew about the male reproductive system. The penis as she has seen in medical books that she read for her knowledge in the field were in regular size and she admitted she wasn't impress at all. But what Hinata was showing her in her personal professional opinion was inhumanly impossible.

"No way……that can't be hehe…oh I get it Hinata you kidder *hiccup* you're just messing with me. There's no way Naruto-kun's penis will be that big hehe…."

"I'm not kidding I have seen it and I know what I'm talking about *hiccup* it's really big twelve inches is big right?"

"Of course twelve inches is big I have seen samples of penises but they weren't that big but this….damn Naruto-kun is so big…." she touched her womanhood" I don't think it will fit in me."

Hinata was laughing as she took the bottle of sake before giggling" what about Sasuke-kun how big is he?" she blushed while she had some drool on the far corner of her lower lip.

"I don't know I haven't seen his penis we haven't had sex I know it sucks *hiccup*"

"I know if Naruto-kun's penis because we have had oral sex many times but nothing more intimate than that…."

"I guess it explains why we're still virgins while everyone has already taken the big plunge into sex land it sucks" replied Sakura.

"I know…."

"We need sex" they finished in unison.

"Mmm yeah nasty kinky hot sex" Sakura said with a grin.

"Don't forget hardcore sex I wonder how good it must feel the feeling of penetration, I do know the first time will hurt but hehe…..I can just imagine *hiccup*"

"You're thinking of doing it with Sasuke-kun don't you?" smirked Sakura.

Hinata giggled like a school girl while blushing before smirking" and you're thinking of doing it with Naruto-kun…"

Both were staring at each other before they started laughing loudly although someone has appeared and he wasn't happy although he was happy to see the person he was looking for" Hinata-sama!"

The two drunk kunoichis turned to see Neji who was looking worried" there you are I've been looking everywhere for you Hiashi-sama has been questioning your whereabouts for a while its late time to go back home."

"Great Neji the party bopper" frown Sakura who wanted to continue having fun with the Hyuga heiress.

"Oh Nejini-san I 'm so happy to see you come and join me and Sakura-san we were drinking the problem solving juice called sake!" replied the happy Hinata.

The Hyuga prodigy gasped seeing the bottle and his cousin's behavior" Hinata-sama don't tell me that you're drunk?"

"Guilty!" Hinata said cheery while Sakura laughed.

Neji sighed" I apologize Sakura but I'm taking Hinata back."

"You're such a meanie no wonder you're so serious all the time you don't live the good life and have fun" the pink haired woman replied while childishly sticking her tongue.

"How much sake did you two drank?" asked Neji.

"Four" Hinata said before she went to a corner and throw up while Neji shook his head feeling like he was going to get scold.

'I won't hear the end of this from Hiashi-sama.'

After Hinata threw up she finally passed out before she hit the ground Neji caught her just in time looking back at the pink haired medic" Sakura I suggest you head back to your place it's late."

"Hey you're not my mother you can't tell me what to do!" Sakura wasn't happy with his comment.

"That's all right Neji I will take Sakura back to her place" Sasuke's voice as he appeared next to his girlfriend.

The Hyuga prodigy although he still didn't like him or trusted him for the matter only nodded before he grabbed Hinata bridal style ready to leave. The Uchiha was gazing at the unconscious Hyuga heiress before Neji vanished leaving with his cousin, he sighed gazing at his girlfriend who was smiling.

"Oh Sasuke-kun you're here I'm glad *hiccup* now you can carry me to my apartment because I don't feel like walking there" those were her last words before she passed out.

Sasuke sweat dropped' even when she's drunk she's still bossy.'

(Time skip: the next day)

(Sakura's apartment)

Sakura woke up with having the worst headache she has ever feel in her entire life. Her head felt like it was ready to explode she slowly got up from her bed feeling everything spinning around and she eventually felt the horrible pain coming from her head. Sasuke entered her room he was already in her apartment since she has given him a set of spare keys to her place he was holding a couple of aspirins and a glass of water.

"Morning"

"Oww easy not so loud Sasuke-kun ow…..my head…."

"I wasn't being loud, so how's the hangover?" he smirked.

"Terrible I rather experiencing the most painful and slowest death ever…."

"That bad eh?" Sasuke smirked before handing her the aspirins and the glass of water" here you really need this."

"Thanks…." she replied taking the pills and swallowing it with the water.

The Uchiha sighed" look Sakura I know this is the wrong time since you're probably dying from the hangover because you got drunk last night I know because Yamato and Anko told me but….we need to talk."

"Sure let's talk….just don't talk loud."

"It's about us…." he replied softly keeping his voice down.

"What?" asked the pink haired medic" what do you mean?"

"You already know what I mean. Sakura you know that what we have is fake and it doesn't exist I like you but only as my friend and teammate nothing on the romantic side. What I'm saying is that we can't continue with this façade our friendship is real but not this relationship, we have to come clean about this for good."

"You're breaking up with me?" her voice was soft.

"No I'm not because we never had a real relationship come on we never hold hands or kiss, we even haven't had a hug can you really call that a romantic relationship?"

"I guess not…."

The Uchiha got seated on her bed next to her" don't get down about it I'm still your friend whenever you need me this doesn't change anything between us."

"I know I don't want it any other way thank you for being my friend Sasuke-kun" she smiled.

"No thank you for being my friend I owe you guys a lot."

Sakura nodded before she leaned her head on his side" oww my head really hurts its killing me."

Sasuke chuckle" well that's what you get when you get drunk I hope this will teach you to never drink sake again."

"Oh yeah I learned my lesson all right I'm never drinking sake ever. I don't remember a thing from last night but only that me and Hinata went to a bar and started drinking she must be drunk too. She must be feeling the same way too."

"I guess I hope her hangover isn't worst than yours."

"That's impossible my hangover is the worst of the worst. I can't believe I thought drinking sake and getting me drunk will solved my problem I was such a fool oww…."

"Problem?" asked the Uchiha he knew what she was talking about" you mean Naruto?"

"Yeah…..but I have to realize and face the fact that it's not a problem at all. I am happy that Naruto-kun is happy how dumb can I be?"

"Sakura….." Sasuke paused thinking about the conversation he had with the blond at the training field.

'Should I tell her the truth about Naruto?' he thought hard' she's too dedicated for Naruto she even believes highly that he loves Hinata. I don't think she will believe me she might get angry with me for saying something like that. I don't want to bother her with the topic with her hangover.'

He smiled as he put his arm around her and Sakura smiled leaning her head on his side while thinking about the one she loves deeply and will do anything for him. They continued to stay like that for a while but neither of them noticed that they were being watched. From the window of Sakura's room a Naruto shadow clone was watching the whole gesture except for the conversation they had. The original was sleeping since it was early in the morning so he sent a shadow clone to check on the pink haired woman. He stood quiet seeing how happy Sakura was resting her head on the Uchiha's shoulder while he had his arm wrapped around her in a protective matter like a boyfriend should. Although he smiled at the wonderful couple on the inside his heart has break yet again and just like that time at the hospital when Tsunade had healed Sasuke all those years ago he gave a fake conforming smile. There was no need for him to stay any longer he quietly left happy to see that the woman he has love more than anything was happy with his best friend.

But the truth was very clear it was happiness he felt for Sakura, but it was another painful blow to his heart.

**To be continued**

**It's finally finish I'm so happy. Poor Naruto I really feel bad for him for thinking the wrong thing that's what happens when you're in the wrong place at the wrong time. Looks like things have gotten complicated Sasuke knows the truth about Naruto still loving Sakura and his fake relationship with Sakura is finally over. What will happen next? But anyway how was the drunken Saku/Hina friendship development I laughed a little writing the scenes when they were drunk. On another topic I'm not happy with the end of the year chapter of Naruto don't get me wrong I love 476 Sasuke being so cold and dark as always. But I knew it will be too good to be true for Danzo to die. The one thing that got me so annoyed is the fact that Naruto fainted like a weak sissy girl I understand if it was Hinata doing the fainting BUT Naruto damn he needs to grow up. But anyway please review and I will see you all next time farewell and oh I can't forget about something very important this month HAPPY HOLIDAYS FROM ME!!! Wishing you all a Merry Christmas and a happy new year!**

Next chapter: Break up


	11. Break up

Chapter 11 Break up

Disclaimer: this is the part where I say I don't own Naruto Kishimoto-san does.

**Bold letter inner Sakura speaking**

_Italics are flashbacks_

_**Bold and Italics dream sequences **_

_**Naruto sniffed something good and wonderful. He recognized the scent anywhere it was his favorite dish in the whole world. He will never missed the fresh, sweet and tasty aroma of ramen he slowly opened his eyes only to find his golden prize laying before him. In front of him was a small wooden platform with a big bowl of hot ramen the chopsticks were placed next to the bow, the sight alone was enough to make his mouth watered. The aroma was delicious and unique he has never seen such a well made ramen in his entire life seeing all the things in the right places. Even if he hasn't tasted yet he could tell that it was delicious and he had an ability to know the taste after so many years of eating it. Without thinking about it he picked up his chopsticks and started eating the good looking ramen. When he ate a couple of noodles he felt like he has die and gone to heaven it tasted so good. He has never tasted anything like it he took a couple of bites and he loved it. This was by far the best ramen he has ever taste it although he didn't know how it got here not remembering cooking it, he smiled happily and resumed his eating until he eventually finished eating it. **_

"_**I'm guessing you like the ramen I made?"**_

_**The tall blond gazed at the source of the voice and gasped. He blushed seeing his pink haired goddess Sakura wearing a sexy pink baby doll. She was hot and beautiful seeing her wearing the sexy outfit has fueled his sexual appetite a lot. He was already aroused his manhood reacted at the sight and the way she was staring at him it was enough to make him have an orgasm. The sexy cherry blossom walked to him in a very sensual and seductive way until she reached him, she got seated next to him on his bed smiling warmly at him. Naruto was still blushing at the way she was looking at him she got closer to him until her lips were very close to his. She licked her lips at the object of her affections she couldn't help it how handsome and sexy he looks it made her want to bang him already. **_

"_**Did you enjoy the ramen Naruto-kun?" she said in the most seductive tone ever.**_

_**Naruto was still blushing feeling nervous having the pink haired beauty so close to him" S…Sakura-chan you made this ramen?"**_

"_**Yes I needed to make the best ramen I could cook just for you, I guess I succeeded didn't I?" she winked at him.**_

"_**It was very good Sakura-chan but…why are you wearing that?!" he blushed at the sexy pink baby doll.**_

_**The cherry blossom giggled at his nervous tone" I wanted to wear something comfortable and sexy just for your eyes only. Do you like it?"**_

_**Naruto felt like having a nose bleed when Sakura did a turnaround making see the thong she was wearing revealing her well formed ass like it was begging to get a spank. Nevertheless the baby doll really did an awesome job in showing the pink haired woman in a whole new level of sexiness. She was truly an arousing sight indeed while Naruto felt his manhood hurting his boxers from how hard he has become at the sight of the pink haired angel in front of him. Sakura before licking her lips seeing the large tent forming on the blonds' boxers it was a promising sight it was time for her to make her move. She quickly saddle on top of Naruto placing herself on his hard cock looking like it was about to explode from his boxers. She moaned feeling the hard covered manhood touching her womanhood which by now it was very wet. Naruto groaned at the feeling as Sakura got closer to him giving him a smile that reflected a lot of intimacy and lust.**_

"_**Sakura-chan….what are you doing?" replied the blushing Naruto.**_

"_**Was it looked like my love I'm making you mine?"**_

"_**What….."**_

"_**Isn't the sight enough for you I want you badly Naruto-kun" she started giving him soft kisses all over his cheeks making the tall blond give a small purr because he was liking it.**_

"_**Wait Sakura-chan this isn't right….you don't want me you want Sasuke you love him, you have always love him" he replied on the inside he was hurt for saying the only truth.**_

_**The pink haired woman gave a puzzle look but she smiled at him in return" no….not him you Naruto-kun….only you the one I want and desire so much….the one who can make me happy and has always been there for me you are the only man in my life…..in my heart." **_

"_**You don't mean that Sakura-chan?" he asked fear in his voice he knew that she will always love the Uchiha no matter what.**_

_**Sakura smiled in return touching his cheek "let me show you then…"**_

_**She pulled him to a passionate kiss as he reacted quickly wrapping his arms around her waist and she moaned in full approval proof that she enjoying the kiss a lot. Naruto's hand traveled from Sakura's waist to her well formed ass as he gave it a gentle squeeze causing the cheery blossom to make a moan while kissing him and soon they were now locked in a tongue war. Both moans in their mouths as their tongue kiss became wilder and more passionate lust has filled both of them. Sudenly Sakura grabbed his hand which was groping her ass and removing it sending it to another more intimate location. The tall blond was surprised when he was now touching her womanhood. He broke the kiss seeing the grinning pink haired making sure he felt her pussy through the fabric of her panties, he loved it feeling the wetness making him feel more aroused than ever. **_

"_**Do you feel that Naruto-kun?" asked the horny Sakura while kissing his cheek" can you feel how wet I am for you it means how much I want you, how badly I love you and only you…"**_

"_**I want you Sakura-chan I always have" admitted the aroused Naruto.**_

"_**The take me already and make me yours" she replied as she pulled down his boxers revealing his hard twelve inch cock and began to stroke it causing him to groan.**_

"_**Sakura-chan…ah yes don't stop!"**_

_**Naruto wasn't going to stand and do nothing he wanted to give his cherry blossom angel the same treatment he also wanted her to feel pleasure too. Hi hand went down through her pink silk panties and touched her wet womanhood he licked his lips loving the wetness of her pussy until he reached his destination. He started rubbing her clitoris making Sakura moaned loudly shouting his name in passion he groaned still feeling the pleasure she was giving him stroking his cock. Both adults were now performing mutual masturbation while looking in their eyes. Lust, passion, love and desire were the emotions reflected in their eyes and both of them wanted this experience unique in pleasure. Sakura increased her speed in stroking his cock as well as Naruto who rubbed her clit faster both of their screams filled his room as they were enjoying this pleasurable experience. **_

"_**Ohhhh yes Naruto-kun that's it rub my clit like that oooohhh yes!!!"**_

"_**Shit Sakura-chan keep stroking my cock like that!!!"**_

_**By now both lovers we're now kissing passionately while continuing their administrations on the other they eventually give a tongue kiss to heat up the intimate moment. It wasn't long since both of them were masturbating rapidly both were now reaching their limit it seems both were going to climax at the same time together. They broke the kiss gazing at each other smiling from the pleasure both could tell that they were close to reach their orgasms. **_

"_**OOOhhhhh Naruto-kun I can't hold it any longer I'm about to cum!!!"**_

"_**Me too Sakura-chan don't stop now!!!"**_

_**Both ninjas gave each other one final stroke and rub before they felt pure bliss and pleasure from their hard work efforts. Sakura smiled seeing some cum felt from the tip of Naruto's cock but he hasn't fully reached his climax it early pre cum, while she was also releasing some early of her own juice.**_

"_**I'm coming!!!" **_

"_**I'm coming too Naruto-kun aaaahhhhh!!!"**_

Naruto opened his eyes waking up from his hot arousing fantasy with his pink haired dream girl. He figured it was morning already as well as his morning wood but he knew something was wrong. He realized that his boxers were filled with his own cum it seems his got an involuntary orgasm from the intensity of his dream. He sighed he needed to wash himself never thought he will came from experiencing one of his many sexual dreams with the cherry blossom witch that has put him in her love spell since he was little. But he still couldn't get through what was going on in her head remembering the two kisses she gave him, at the training field and after Tsunade's funeral. Why would she kiss him when she has Sasuke she loves the Uchiha she's his girlfriend so why would she waste her time with him? Why kissed him when she's finally together with the boy she has always loved since she was little. He thought that perhaps she was playing with him that she was just messing with him when she really love Sasuke, she was just torturing him for her own amusement. He shrugged his to erased that horrible thought he knew Sakura better than that she would never played with his heart like it was all game to her she was never that coldhearted and cruel.

He knew that wasn't true remembering the two kisses she gave him. They were so full of passion and lust so much desire it was impossible to think that she was just pretending to kissed him in a way to ridicule or to torture him. Those kisses have driven him insane not letting him get a good night rest without thinking of the cherry blossom angel. She was now more in his mind ever since those kisses remembering every single of those kisses and his actions towards her. The intoxicating taste of her lips sweet strawberries and cherry blossoms blend together and her smell of pure cherry blossoms like she was a real cherry blossom tree. He smiled when he grope her entire body and he only got moans of approval from Sakura, among those thoughts were the most amazing of them all. When he lifted the skirt from her funeral clothing and touched her nice ass, remembering how big and nice it felt grabbing it with his two hands. The way he squeezed it and she moaned back in full approval loving his action so much it made him so aroused. He spanked her and she moaned in approval remembering she begged him to continue spanking her like she was a naughty girl. Even if he was under the effect of morning wood he was aroused, he got up from his bed and decided to have a cold shower while thinking of Sakura feeling like he wanted to bang his head on a wall.

'Sakura-chan….this is making me crazy I wish I knew what was going on in that head of yours. You love Sasuke so why kissed me the way you did it's like you actually want…..no that's not true it's impossible it will never happen. Sakura-chan belongs to Sasuke I never stood a chance I have come to acknowledged that a long time ago….'

His arousal turned into depression with the thought, he was always a friend to the pink haired medic. It didn't bothered him that she didn't belonged to him. But the most important thing that was making him happy and forget his troubles it was that Sakura was happy with the Uchiha. But right now he was beginning to question her actions especially her feelings. It seems that even with his training with one of the biggest perverts in the world he would never understand the heart of a woman. He would never understand a woman like Sakura even if he already had a girlfriend. He sighed feeling bad at the fact that he hasn't visited Hinata in a while because he was so busy thinking about the pink haired kunoichi. He made a mental note to make it up to her with a date and spending time with her, right now he was failing as a boyfriend thinking about Sakura when it should be the other way around. He finally got up from his bed and went to the bathroom ready to start his day. He went right to the shower thinking that he will spend his day with the Hyuga heiress and might as well work on his apologize speech for not spending time with her, or even thinking about her for the matter. At least he knew she was doing all right since she got over her hangover which surprised him a lot to know that Hinata will actually get drunk or even drink sake. It showed him how much she has changed over the years.

'I hope Hinata-chan isn't angry at me a date will be enough to make her happy.'

(Location: below the Nakawa shrine Uchiha clan district Konoha hidden leaf village fire country territory)

Sasuke was walking the dark stair case holding s torch that lead underground below the shrine where the clan used to have their meetings. To think it was the same building where his clan plotted the rebellion against Konoha leading for the elders to give Itachi the order to kill the entire clan. He grimaced at the thought he was still suffering from the wounds of the horrible past of the hell he suffered at the hands of the elder's decision. The same hell Itachi went through for the sake of peace in the village and sparing his life because he cared a lot for his little brother more than the village itself. He erased the memories as he continued to go further down into the dark staircase reaching his destination. He finally reached the entrance to the secret place of the Uchiha clan where their secret were kept in documents, it the same place where he found the scroll about the magenkyou sharingan and the ability to control the Kyuubi like Itachi and Madara told him. He stopped before entering the cave sensing someone he realized he wasn't alone in the underground chamber.

"Come on out you two!"

Suddenly the two ANBU that are always watching him appeared in front of him while the Uchiha wasn't happy to see them here of all places. It didn't bothered him that they were always keeping an eye on him wherever he go but this wasn't the place for them to be which it was the reason for him to be a little upset.

"What are you doing here?"

"This place is off limits to anyone from the village without the full permission from the Hokage" one ANBU replied wearing a bear mask.

Sasuke looked annoyed at the comment" that's how it is I'm here because this is part of my territory if you don't know that the Hokage has given me my rights again as the heir of the Uchiha clan. I can come here whenever I feel like it you two on the other hand shouldn't even be here to begin with. The Hokage has given the order that you should start your spy duty on me when I leave the Uchiha district. So I will ask again why you two are here….the real reason?" his onyx eyes glared at the two ANBU.

"This place is consider forbiddenit proves how much the Uchiha has hid from the Konoha" replied the same ANBU.

"You're giving me the same answer as earlier I'm not in the mood. Why don't you leave now before I tell the Hokage that you have disobeyed his orders?"

'Arrogant bastard' one of the ANBU thought looking at him in disgust and anger.

Sasuke gazed at them. Even with their masks on he could tell that they were glaring at him with a lot of anger. They were part of the many people that hated him for only seeing him as a traitor and honestly he didn't care. He was happy because they were people who care about him and didn't care about his past as the traitor avenger and have come to accept him as their friend. He thought about his team and the rest of the rookies. He has come to realized that not all people will come to like him and trust him so the only thing left to do is to ignored them and let them holding their hatred for him.

"Didn't you hear me I said get the hell out of here you're not welcome here?!" Sasuke said.

"I think it was a mistake to give you power you don't deserve it…"

"I know I know I'm a traitor you don't trust me you hate me and you want me dead. That's it I have heard all of them before now leave!" he glared at them as the ANBU vanish the dark chamber.

'I will tell Kakashi about this he should kick off those two from the division and have them replace.'

He finally went to the front of the chamber where the pedestal containing the secret scroll of the Uchiha clan. He picked up and started reading remembering the information he read long ago when he was twelve, everything was there about the sharingan and the magenkyou sharingan. Its true power to control the nine tails fox demon proving that it was indeed Madara who summoned the Kyuubi to attacked Konoha but it was luckily stopped thanks to the fourth Hokage. He sighed there was no need to read the document anymore he knew about everything the secrets of the clan were now his. He needed to make sure no one else knows about this since he already told Kakashi and he has kept the information top secret. He gazed at the wall where the Uchiha crest was painted the symbol of the Uchiha clan which it was the fan. How many times he thought he wanted to see everyone at least for one last time but he knew that he was asking the impossible. Before he left taking the scroll with him something caught his eye, there was something strange about the wall where the Uchiha crest was painted. Maybe he was imagining things but he couldn't help it that something was not right.

'I can feel it….I never actually notice it the many times I came here…this feels like….'

He gasped in realization as he activated his sharingan with his bloodline activated he finally notice the difference and his suspicions were true. With his sharingan he could clearly see it than any other person would the wall had something that it didn't made it the way it looks.

'Genjutsu….and judging by the large amount of chakra concentrated in the wall it's a strong one. Probably strong enough so that not one notices it, which means this wall could be a fake.'

He made a hand seal pointing to the wall" release!"

Suddenly the only thing that was different now is that on the middle of the Uchiha crest there was now a small round pedestal. Sasuke was curious obviously the pedestal resembles some kind of switch and without giving it another thought he pushed the switch from the inside. He was surprised that the wall of the chamber opened revealing a secret path leading further down the chamber. He put the secret scroll in his pocket holding his torch and started walking the secret path.

'I knew it…a secret passage the members of the clan did this, they casted a strong genjutsu to hide the presence of the switch so that it will be detected with the sharingan. Whatever is beyond this passage must be something big something that the clan could consider it a secret…'

He walked the dark passage with his torch giving him the light he needs to see around the place. It was a long pathway until he reached a dead end. His sharingan eyes widened when he saw at the dead end a large table with the Uchiha crest carved on the top of the tablet. He saw the letters in the table were glowing with chakra meaning that he was able to read the inscription using his sharingan. He read all kind of information within the engravings he saw the symbol of the sharingan bloodline and other things. But there was one thing that caught his attention completely as he read the large stone tablet he just found out about a big revelation which it was too shocking for him to believe. He continued reading everything in order to know more of the inscription while he was shocked the information seems to have taken a strong effect on him.

'Jyubi….sage of the six paths what's all of this?'

The information was probably too much for him he didn't know if it was true. But why would his clan have the stone tablet with such information that seems farfetched although with everything he has heard this could be all true. But it made sense as much as it sounded impossible not to mention that the stone table was kept under a secret passage to prevent anyone outside of the Uchiha clan from knowing the truth. This was information that could put the entire world in danger and the possibilities of a war were inevitable as he started thinking about a certain Akatsuki.

'Madara must know about this as well as Itachi did….everyone in the clan must have know about this but why keep it a secret? At least I have a clue what Madara could be up to with the Bijuus. It only sickens me to know that I was actually helping him in his cause revenge has really blinded me from everything….should I tell Kakashi about this?'

He left the cave with that in mind holding the secret scroll in his pocket. As soon as he was out of the secret chamber the wall closed back and the genjutsu cast automatically the switch was gone once again. He went back to climb the stairs thinking of the many secrets his clan has kept hidden from everyone in Konoha. Looks like the Uchiha clan didn't trusted anyone to keep these kinds of secrets from the rest of the village, it only proof how much distrust they had for the descendant of the Senju clan. Now it was up to him to reveal this information to the village top class information they have the right to know although he was feeling hesitant for unknown reason. He left the underground secret passage and he was now in the room of the Nakakwa shrine where the secret passage was. He left without thinking anything else now he didn't know if he should tell Kakashi until the time was right or maybe he was being stubborn and his pride as an Uchiha to keep the secret was clouding his judgment.

(Time skip)

(Location: Nara residence Konoha hidden leaf village fire country territory)

Temari arrived at the residence with a smile on her face. The journey to Konoha was really worthy since she had good news to tell to her lazy boyfriend regarding her decision whether she will stay in Konoha or return to Suna and stay in her village. After a couple of weeks of hard thinking she has finally come up with the best way to solver her problem that will benefit both villages. She was getting anxious and she couldn't wait to tell Shikamaru knowing he was going to like the news and hopefully he won't say his usual trademark troublesome. She happily knocked on the front door thinking of seeing his happy face after finding out about her decision probably he will be speechless and won't complain like he usually does. She started humming a happy tone to contain her anxiety as she waits for the door to be answer she smiled when the door slid open revealing Nara Yoshino as the older woman smiled at her.

"Oh if isn't it Temari how are you?!"

"I'm doing fine Mrs. Nara I'm glad to be back at Konoha. Is your son here?"

"Yes Shikamaru is here he's having lunch with us would you like to join us?" smiled Yoshino.

"It's all right Mrs. Nara I don't want to bother you."

"Nonsense dear you and Shikamaru are back together so that makes you part of the family come on in."

"So lazy bones told you already eh?" replied the sand jounin with a smirk.

Yoshino giggle at her nickname for her son which describes him perfectly" yes he did and he was very happy when he told me. He wasn't sighing a lot or brooding like he usually does I'm actually glad you two got back together, I'm happy my son has a strong will woman who can put him in his place whenever he acts like a lazy ass. You have my full permission to smack some sense into him when he needs it."

Temari grinned" don't worry Mrs. Nara he's in good hands I will put him in his place when the time comes" 'and I will also ride him hard like he was a wild stallion' she added mentally giving a mental perverted grin.

"I'm proud to have such a great daughter in law!" Yoshino smiled happily" let's get going to the dining room they're waiting for us."

Yoshino closed the front door leading Temari through the house. They reached the house allowing her to get seated on the table with Shikaku and Shikamaru who were eating their lunch. Yoshino glared at the two which they know that look from the older woman who reflected disapproval and anger, they knew they were going to get scolded by the Nara.

"You two it's not polite to start eating without the whole family present" Yoshino was still glaring at her husband and her son.

"We didn't know we have company coming" replied Shikaku staring at Temari.

"Hey lazy bones" Temari said with a smile at her boyfriend.

"Oh it's you" Shikamaru said in his usual lazy tone.

A vein popped on the forehead of the sand jounin glaring at him" what do you mean oh it's you aren't you glad to see me again?!"

"I guess…." replied the lazy jounin eating some shrimp with his chopsticks.

'I swear he's looking for a beating' thought the frowning Temari.

"Shikamaru mind your manners with Temari you should be happy that she's here to eat lunch with us, after all she's part of the family so you better treat her with respect or else" Yoshino said with a serious that will make any man crap their pants.

"I will have to agree you hear that lazy ass" replied the sand kunoichi trying to hold her anger because of her boyfriends' unhappy attitude for seeing her again.

"Yeah yeah whatever….troublesome women"

"Quit your whining!" both Yoshino and Temari said in unison.

'Troublesome' thought Shikaku and Shikamaru in unison.

"Anyway here you go Temari we hope you enjoy your stay with us as always" Yoshino said.

"I'm always happy to be here with my new family but right now I'm not so sure" she frowned staring at her boyfriend.

Shikamaru smiled at her" I wouldn't want it any other way to have you here in the village."

Temari sweat dropped" what's with the change in attitude just now you were so happy to see me again?" she added the sarcasm which it was very noticeable.

"I was just kidding I'm glad you're here sometimes you women always take things way too seriously."

"Shikamaru you should never joke around when it comes to playing with a woman's heart" Shikaku replied noticing the angry expression from both his wife and the sand jounin.

"I didn't say anything to hurt her" complained the Nara.

'Sometimes he can be dense like Naruto' thought the annoyed Temari.

"Finish your lunch already Shikamaru!" Yoshino said in a scolding tone.

The lazy jounin sighed as he resumed his eating gazing at his girlfriend who began eating and she was enjoying the food" so Temari if you're here then that means that you have solved the thing we talked about."

Temari smiled at him happy to have his full attention and knowing that he was interested in the topic, she took another bite from shrimp before speaking" I did solve that little problem like I told you I was going to make sure to make the right decision this time and that's what I did."

Shikamaru was anxiously waiting for her answer as well as both Shikaku and Yoshino. Both knew that their son wasn't happy or he wasn't the same since Temari wasn't in the village and even if it was troublesome to think about it, he missed her a lot.

The Suna kunoichi smiled" it's very simple when I thought about it honestly I don't know why I didn't thought about it in the first place."

"Come on can you just tell us already what is it?" Shikamaru said getting inpatient.

She giggled at his comment" well lazy bones were going to build a Suna station right here."

"A what?" asked the lazy jounin.

"A Suna station you mean like an administrative building?" asked Shikaku.

"That's correct I asked permission from Gaara and he agreed to have a building representing the hidden sand village in Konoha. We will be taking care of any missions and assignments that resolve with Suna, as an ally village this will benefit both villages."

"With a Suna station in Konoha it will be a wise move in politics deepening the alliance with both villages" replied Shikaku.

Temari nodded" that's what I thought too it also shows that both villages can work as equals, the Suna station is like a having a small part of the hidden sand village inside of Konoha."

"It doesn't sound like a bad idea I guess you have made a good decision after all" Shikamaru said smiling at her because he now knew she was going to stay here with him.

"Congratulations Temari!" Yoshino said with a smile.

"I guess you'll be moving to Konoha then?" Shikaku said.

"I will I already asked permission from the Hokage to start building the station it will take a couple of months for the construction. I also have to return to Suna to pack my bags my squad will also be coming here since they will be working with me at the station."

"You're going to love living in Konoha" Yoshino replied.

"I know…." She replied giving a glance at Shikamaru' I'm already enjoying my stay in the village so far.'

They resumed their eating without saying another word. Shikamaru was happy to know that she will be living in the village with him at least the problem with his heart has been solved. He will usually get bore and a little depressed without the sand jounin by his side, his attraction and feelings for her has become so troublesome for him. Suddenly he felt his leg was being caressed by another leg he was shocked but he hold his reaction while his parents were smiling at him, mostly for getting back together with Temari. He realized that the leg that was caressing his leg was none other than Temari the sand jounin was just eating her lunch while pretending like she hasn't done a thing. He gazed at her and she smiled at him it was a smile that was hiding her true emotion which was lust. He has known her for a while to know when she was turn on just by looking in her eyes and the fact she kept caressing his leg like there was no tomorrow. That was the sign to know that she wanted to some nasty action with him he finished his meal before gazing at his parents and Temari was finishing her meal too.

"Well I'm done I'm heading off I'll see you guys later" he got up from the table.

"I'll be going too" Temari replied smiling gazing at her boyfriend.

Shikaku and Yoshino looked at each other as a married couple for years they already knew what the two ninjas had in mind. So they weren't going to interfere in their intimate relations since both were already old enough to take care of themselves. Shikaku stopped eating his meal because he was already full he just smiled thinking of his son and girlfriend the same with his wife.

"Young love huh?"

"I guess watching those two really reminds me of us when we were younger" replied Yoshino.

"I know it's like looking back into the past, that Temari is so much like you in personality."

"Yes she feels like she's really my biological daughter she has taken all of my habits, even caressing my husband's leg as a sign of sexual arousal I can't be any happier for those two" she smiled.

Shikaku nodded gazing at his plate" sweetheart I'm full I will finish my lunch later."

Yoshino frowned" you will finish your food right now!"

"Yes dear" he replied quickly.

Yoshino grinned in satisfaction seeing her husband resuming eating his plate he was afraid when she got angry. After years of being married it seems her husband still had a great fear for her she really love to have him wrapped in her little finger taking orders from her, she loves controlling her man.

'Looks like I still got it.'

Once Shikamaru left his home he walked the streets of the village when suddenly Temari grabbed his hand. He looked at her who was smiling at him and he recognized that smile anywhere quite honestly he was feeling a little hot himself since he hasn't see his girlfriend in a while and he was like any other man who needed his sexual needs. The sand jounin took a new direction in the street as she led her boyfriend to a dark corner before gazing at him with a playful smile. The lazy jounin gazed at her seeing her lust and desire more looks like she has really missed him but she has made the right decision after all, both of them have admitted that they couldn't live without the other.

"So what do you think of my plan?"

"I admit it was very clever. Like dad said your plan will benefit both villages and strengthen the alliance."

"But most importantly" she replied wrapping her arms around his neck" it will keep us together it was the main reason why I requested the construction of the Suna station here so I could be with you."

She kissed his lips as Shikamaru accept it letting their tongues have a friendly battle. He has really missed her he has truly missed tasting her lips and he didn't wanted her to leave him again. To think this troublesome women like he calls her will become someone very precious to him he never thought about it. He wanted her in his life which he has come to admit a long time ago. They eventually broke the kiss staring at each other's eyes admiring the moment they were sharing.

"You know I still have some time before I return to Suna to pack my things and my squad is probably packing their things to leave as well."

"I think it's troublesome that you have to go again you just got here" whined Shikamaru.

"Don't worry this will be the last time I promise they have begun with the construction of the station. Once I return again to Konoha I will stay here permanently, so how about if we go to a private inn and practice reverse cow girl or we can give anal a try?" she smile seductively at him.

Shikamaru smiled hearing his favorite sex position but he was surprised at the last part" you really want to do that?"

"Anal why not I think it's a turn on to do it in the ass so come on don't be such a lazy wimp and show me what you can do?"

"Whatever just don't complain when it hurts I don't want you yelling at me it will be troublesome."

With that said Temari took his hand and led him through the crowded streets in search of a love inn today it was going to be another day to remember for the odd couple but happy couple. Shikamaru smiled mentally at least he won't be feeling down with her depart since he will sleep with the Suna kunoichi again he has always known women were troublesome and he still believes they are. But Temari was his troublesome woman and he wouldn't want her any other way.

(Location: operating room first floor Konoha hospital)

Sakura sighed as she has finished the operation on a patient who was losing a lot of blood. She along with the medic team managed to stop the bleeding she finished with stitching the wound removing the large glass that made his wound which was inside of him. The piece of glass was big the injury would have been fatal leading to his death if she hasn't performed the operation quickly. Her quick thinking and her patience managed to do the operation successfully with the medic team helping her she made the operation a true success. The older man was now breathing in slowly he was going to be all right proving that she has done it again in saving another life. She removed her medic mask gazing at the sleeping patient whose life no longer in danger she gazed at the medic team was feeling proud at them.

She smiled" phew another successful operation good job everyone."

They nodded as they left the operating room. Sakura went to the waiting area where the patient's family was waiting for the results of the operation. So far in the years she has been in charge of the medic department she hasn't lost a patient, not a single one has ever die when she was the one in charge of the operation or the drastic situation she was in. She smiled going to the women and her daughter to tell her about the results of the operation, the woman saw her as she went to her all nervous and scare with her daughter following her.

"Doctor Haruno how is he is my husband all right?!"

"Is daddy going to be okay?" asked the little girl.

"Don't worry you two the operation was a success he will be fine, he's resting now" Sakura replied with a smile.

The woman started sobbing while she holds her daughter tightly feeling so much joy and relief. Sakura smiled at the joyful sight it was always the same whenever she will save someone's life the patient's love ones will always feel so relief and they will cry tears of joy she has gotten used to those heartwarming moments, even if the sight will always bring her to tears. The woman broke the hug with her daughter and went to her, her tears were still visible.

"Thank you so much doctor Haruno I am so grateful to you."

"Saving lives it's my job no need to thank me."

"Thank you for saving my daddy's life" replied the little girl.

"No problem sweetie just wait for him to get his rest then you can visit him once we move him back to his room" Sakura said while looking at the woman and her daughter.

"Yes thank you again…." replied the woman as she went back to her seat with her daughter following her close by.

"Looks like you're having a busy day as usual."

Sakura smiled looking next to her she saw Shizune. The raven haired woman was smiling although there time she could tell her smile was fake she didn't show it much but she was one of the people who took Tsunade's death hard. She didn't talk much about it but cry and Sakura has decided to help her get through the pain she was also another person who took her teacher's death hard. Both of them were hurt and suffer a lot with the slug sanin's depart but eventually they have overcome the pain and learned to let go knowing she was always going to be remember by the everyone in the village as the fifth Hokage. She gazed down and saw Tonton, the small pig was next to Shizune and it has come to missed her rightful master but eventually moved on and was now spending more time with the raven haired woman.

The pink haired medic smiled" a medic nin's work is never over I got used to having busy days."

"Just like Tsunade-sama taught you" replied Shizune.

"Shizune…" she got worried hoping that she doesn't get depressed by mentioning the slug sanin.

"It's all right Sakura-san I have gotten over her death it hurts but we as ninjas we always have to deal with death every day. It's a normal thing for people like us."

The pink haired woman nodded gazing at Tonton" Shizune sempai I believe animals aren't allow in the hospital."

"Well you will have to make an exception this time Tonton won't leave my side ever since….you know I can't leave her all alone you won't mind if she stays with us?"

"I guess not but anyway I'm finally on my lunch break would you like to join me at the cafeteria I'll buy?"

"Looks like you didn't bring any lunch with you" smirk the older woman.

"I felt lazy this morning so sue me it won't hurt if I don't bring lunch for one day."

Shizune laughed at her laziness" I will take your offer then."

(Time skip)

(Konoha hospital cafeteria section)

The two women have bought different kinds of meals and they have gotten seated in the long tables. Sakura ordered some friend chicken with a soup of onions and green tea while Shizune bought some bbq pork with green tean too. Ever since Tsunade's death the two have gotten closer than before since they needed each other to get through their master's death. To both of them the slug sanin was someone close more than just their teacher she was like family, Tsunade became like a mother to both kunoichis one of the people who were precious to them. It was always sad to lose someone precious to you especially someone who was like family but both of them got over the pain of loss together. Every once in a while they will spent time together and talk about things either they will go shopping or go to the library studying more about the field of medicine. They have used the blond Hokage's death as a way to make themselves stronger and better kunoichi and as long as they have their friends everything was going to be all right. Tonton got seated next to Shizune expecting that she was going to give it some food.

"So how are you doing with work?" Sakura said taking a bite from her plate.

"Well working with Kakashi has its limits he's even lazier than Tsunade-sama when it comes to filling the paperwork but everything else is all right. He has been taking his job seriously and he has been acting like a Hokage should act" Shizune took a bite from her plate.

"It's hard to believe that. Have you caught him reading those books?"

"I have and I'm always scolding him not to read them when he's working I swear it's like talking to a little kid, not to mention that he arrives late to his usual working hours" sighed the raven haired woman.

"Yup that's Kakashi sensei all right" the pink haired medic giggle.

"Nevertheless he has proven that he can be a good Hokage when he wants to I'm glad that I got to know him better. It was worth it to date him."

Sakura took another bite from her fried chicken while in deep thought. She remembered it like it was yesterday when she found out that Kakashi and Shizune were dating. She couldn't believe it at first but it was true Shizune was happy with her relationship with the mask Hokage but it didn't last for too long. They only dated for three months before they eventually broke up at least the raven haired woman was grateful for him. They had their intimate moments and they had sex a couple of times most of them were anal, she never thought the mask Hokage was so passionate it seems reading Jiraiya's books really helped him to become a good lover. She felt sorry for her when she found out that he ended the relationship because he was too busy with his job and he just wasn't ready to have a woman in his life but she understood his reason after everything he's been through as a ninja. She could see it in her eyes that she was still suffering from heartbreak and perhaps she may still have some feelings left for him. She wanted to help her but she was having troubles of her own with the whole thing about Naruto. They resumed their eating before Shizune looked back at her with a neutral expression like she was going to regret what she was about to say.

"Sakura-san….there's a reason why I came to you" she started getting the pink haired woman's attention" it's about….that certain matter…"

Sakura stopped her eating when she heard that" Shizune sempai you're not going to talk about…"

"Naruto-kun yes it's about him."

She sighed feeling stress entering her system she has been trying to avoid he topic more than usual" why are you bringing this?"

"I want to know what are you going to do about it."

"What do you mean there's nothing to do about it?!"

"Sakura-san you know very well that you can't leave things like they are…"

"Why not I have been letting things go like this for three years and there's nothing wrong. If I want him to be happy and spend the rest of his life with the woman he loves then there's no need for me to interfere, just how many times must I say it?!"

"Then you won't listen to Tsunade-sama's last words?" Shizune gazed at her looking serious" you won't fulfill her last wish don't you remember what she told you?"

"I…..I…." Sakura couldn't say a word because she couldn't think straight there were no words she could think to answer her.

"As her successor you must surpass Tsunade-sama in everything. You surpassed her in medical skills and in her strength but you must also succeed in love where she couldn't succeed."

"I just can't….I won't do it…." tears were forming on her jade eyes.

"_Please Sakura don't make the same mistake I made."_

"_I had so many chances to accept Jiraiya but my foolish pride go the better of me and now I'm too late to tell him how I feel, the pain I'm feeling right now is horrible it's killing me."_

"I won't go through with it like I told Tsunade-sama I have made my choice a long time ago. I won't ruin Naruto-kun's happiness just for a selfish act I will let him be happy and live his life just like it was meant to be."

Shizune gazed down at her plat feeling sorry for her" you know Sakura-san when Jiraiya-sama died Tsunade-sama was devastated. I remember watching her she was crying she was really broken finding out that he was gone I realized right there how much she really loved him. Tsunade-sama rejected him so many times in so many years and when she has finally made up her mind to accept his feelings he dies. The pain she felt was so horrible because she never told him how she felt after so many years she was ready to tell him what Jiraiya-sama dreamed of her saying to him."

She looked at Sakura who by now had tears falling" will you repeat her mistake Sakura-san will you lose the chance to tell Naruto-kun how you feel when you're standing at his grave?"

"Now just wait a minute there that will never happen you hear me Naruto-kun is destine to become the strongest Hokage ever!" she shouted with so much vigor like she knew it was going to happen proving how much faith she had in him.

"I know that Sakura-san I'm just giving you an example what will you do, will you wait until his dying day to tell him you're feelings I think he has the right to know the truth don't you?"

"What do you want me to do to tell him I love you and steal him from Hinata breaking her heart all for because of my selfish actions, well that's something the old Sakura would but not this Sakura never!"

"I'm not asking you to steal him from Hinata-san I'm asking you to tell Naruto-kun how you feel. Just tell him and leave if you don't tell him the pain you have been going through since you let him go will become worst."

"I can handle it I've been handling that pain for three years and I've been getting rid of it seeing his happiness nothing else I need" more tears were falling from her jade eyes.

"If you think that pain you're feeling is horrible you haven't seen anything yet. That pain will grow stronger and worst until it fills your heart and takes over you completely, your life will never be the same. I'm saying this because I care about you Sakura-san I don't want you to end up like Tsunade-sama did heartbroken full of regrets."

"_Live your life with no regrets that will be my final lesson to you as your teacher."_

"Don't you think it's the right thing to do to follow Tsunade-sama's last words she wanted you to follow your heart unlike she did and unlike her she wants you to find your happiness, before it's too late to do anything at all."

Sakura dried her tears as she no longer had any appetite from having the long talk with Shizune, Tsunade's words were still in her head. Shizune sighed as she finished her meal and got up from the table ready to leave the cafeteria Tonton got next to her waiting to leave too.

"Just think about it Sakura-san either you tell Naruto-kun your feelings or let the pain of never telling him how you feel consume you for the rest of your life don't become like Tsunade-sama in love. Remember that there's a limit for being selfless you deserve happiness too. Thank you for the meal."

Shizune finally left the table with Tonton leaving Sakura with her thoughts. She dried her tears while letting her words sink in her head while still hearing Tsunade's words. She was feeling like everyone was against her they didn't understand that she only wants Naruto's happiness and not her own. Everyone was against her from her best friend Ino to her teacher Tsunade and now Shizune. They didn't understood her or the reason why she was doing all of this, she only laughed remembering the last thing the raven haired woman told her.

'I deserve to be happy….that's a joke.'

(Location: Yakiniku's bbq restaurant village district Konoha)

Naruto and Hinata were hanging out with Kiba and Shino while enjoying some bbq pork. They decided to go to the place where team ten eats which it was Chouji's favorite bbq place. They were laughing talking about the past like the chunin exams when Naruto farted on Kiba's face. That part got the Inuzuka to frowned as he remembers the fight clearly or the horrible smell of the blonds' fart he will never forget that smell. Naruto was laughing with the group but he sensed that something was wrong, at least with his girlfriend. He was expecting to have a date with her and spend some alone time with her, he asked her about it but Hinata told him that she wanted to spend time with her teammates which got the blond jounin's attention. It's like she wanted to avoid spending time alone with him making him believe that perhaps she was upset with him, he thought that it could be about what happened at his apartment a couple of days ago. He remembered that night clearly when they were about to go to the next level of intimacy but he shattered the moment by moaning Sakura's name when he had his orgasm and he really felt bad about that night. He gazed at the Hyuga heiress and he got to know her well, Hinata wasn't the kind of person who will hold her emotions and she wasn't the kind of person who will get angry with anyone which made him believe that she wasn't angry with him after all. He could be thinking too much about the whole thing or perhaps he was just over reacting, but it made him wonder his girlfriend's intentions. She hesitated when he asked her out on a date like she didn't wanted to be alone with him. No doubt about it that there something bothering her.

"I'm saying he was lucky" Kiba said talking about his fight against Naruto in the chunin exams while taking a piece of pork into his mouth" I made a mistake when I went to his rear that's all."

"That may be but they say luck is also part of someone's strength" Shino replied.

"Oh yeah that's true and back then Naruto had the most luck than anyone" replied the Inuzuka.

"Naruto-kun wouldn't be the most unpredictable ninja in the village if he didn't had any luck right?" Hinata said smiling.

"That's right I really did gave you such a humiliating defeat huh Kiba?" Naruto grinned.

"Whatever Naruto you don't have to rub it in my face!"

"Nope you sniffed it remember?" the blond jounin was still grinning.

Kiba growled while Naruto and Hinata shared a laugh and Shino calmly took a bit from the bbq. He didn't find the joke funny but he respected his friends and he thought it wasn't appropriate to laughed because of a rude joke commented about one of his teammates. Akamaru was seated next to his master while the Inuzuka gave him some of his share of pork mumbling something about his match against Naruto winning by pure luck of a fart.

"Don't be a sore loser Kiba we can have a nice sparring match later or when do you feel like it" replied Naruto.

Kiba grinned at his comment" I would love to have a rematch with you but I'm not stupid. I know how strong you have gotten since our fight at the chunin exams you have defeated Akatsuki members including the guy who destroyed the village. I'll be crazy to fight you."

"I guess that's a little true" replied the blond.

"Only a little?" Shino said" Naruto you're probably the strongest ninja in Konoha maybe even stronger than the Hokage."

Naruto blushed from the compliment while scratching the back of his head in embarrassment" come on Shino is not that big of a deal."

"It is" replied the Aburame" you have become from an untalented prankster into a very strong ninja I believe it won't be long before you become the next Hokage."

"I will have to agree with Shino on that one. I remember how terrible you used to be in controlling your chakra you were really a loser who didn't have what it takes to become a ninja."

The blond frowned at his comment" shessh thanks for making me feel so much better Kiba."

"But you showed us how wrong we were about you. You changed our minds and view of how we used to think of you, we all thought you were a dead last and we were wrong. You showed us that you were capable to become a ninja and fulfill your lifelong dream, every one of us has gained a lot of faith in you because we all believe in you" Kiba said while Akamaru barked in agreement.

"I agree with Kiba-kun it's the same reason we have gotten stronger because you have inspire us all, even me" Hinata said with a smile before getting to deep thought.

"Thanks guys I'm glad to know you all feel that way" Naruto smiled taking a bite from his pork' yet I haven't found a solution to bring peace and my feelings for Sakura-chan, I just don't know what to do.'

"Enough with flattering Naruto how about we change the topic So Shino how about you tell us about your life?" Kiba said looking at his teammate.

"My life?" replied the Aburame.

"Yeah we haven't heard from you in a while I know you're busy with ninja work. But you haven't been spending time with us it's like you were busy with something else" the Inuzuka gave a grin.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" he replied pretending he didn't have a clue.

Naruto grinned" oh I know maybe he has found a girlfriend."

"Yeah that's exactly what I was thinking!" Kiba replied still grinning.

Hinata just rolled her eyes at her two friends although she had a feeling that was the case knowing that Shino was shy in some topics.

"Well Shino are you going to tell us the truth do you have a girlfriend?" the Inuzuka was still grinning with Naruto.

The Aburame sighed" you won't stop troubling me with that matter so I will tell you. Yes I do have found someone I have become interested in she's fun to hang with."

"Ha I knew it you have a girlfriend I got suspicious when you stopped showing to our usual hangout spots!" replied the happy Kiba.

"I guessed right congratulations Shino!" Naruto said happily' knowing Shino she's probably all serious like him' he sweat dropped.

"Thank you I appreciate it."

"Congratulations Shino-kun how about telling us about her?" Hinata said happy by the news.

"Of course her name is Sayeki she's a researcher that studies on insects she's very smart and her knowledge of insects is very impressive. We met a month ago and we have been dating since then we got along just fine."

'So she's serious like him?' thought Naruto.

"Oh so you found yourself someone who shares your tastes?" Kiba said smiling.

"I'm happy that you have found someone precious Shino-kun" Hinata replied.

"Thank you I am happy" said the Aburame.

"So when can we meet her?" Naruto said.

"Yeah I will like to know her too Shino" Kiba said.

"Me too she must be a wonderful person" Hinata said.

"Perhaps you can all meet her next time she's working right now, she works in a greenhouse and she's always busy. Maybe I can talk to her and make arrangements to meet her. I think she will be happy to meet all of you."

"That would be wonderful I really like meeting another girl to have as a friend" replied the Hyuga heiress.

They stood quiet as they resumed their eating. Naruto started eating the bbq pork while Kiba was eating and giving some to Akamaru while Shino just eat normal not too quickly like his other friends. Hinata stopped her eating she was in deep thought again she took a glance at her boyfriend. She has been thinking so much about it but she needed to do it now. She has finally made her decision and she believed this was the right thing to do, base on the fact that she hasn't being spending enough time with Naruto. She also knew that the feelings she held for the blond jounin aren't strong or pure to be real feelings although what she had in mind was going to hurt her a lot. This was going to be the hardest she has ever done right now she needed a lot of courage to go through with this. She gazed at her boyfriend one more time feeling sorry for him but this was for the best there was no turning back now, to her this was the right thing to do.

"I'm done me and Naruto-kun are leaving we'll see you guys later."

"We are?" asked Naruto confused at her comment thinking that they were going to stay a little longer.

"Yes I want to spend time with you Naruto-kun" she smiled at him although her smile was fake.

"Okay we'll see you later love birds" Kiba said while Shino nodded.

The couple left the restaurant leaving the two jounins to continue eating their meal.

"That was fast" Kiba said.

"Something must be wrong with them" replied Shino.

"They are probably going to some inn to get it on they are a couple I don't see nothing wrong."

"Hinata seems to be very uncertain something must be bothering her."

"Nah you're thinking too much Shino those two are fine" replied the Inuzuka getting back to eating the bbq pork.

Hinata led Naruto to a small corner near a bench. She wanted to make sure that they were alone for what she was about to tell him. She felt her heart beating fast because she was feeling nervous, scare was the appropriate word. She felt like she couldn't say the words for what she was about to do and hoping he doesn't get crushed by her words. He was gazing at her with some puzzlement not knowing what was going in his girlfriend's head, at first he thought they were going to have a date since it's been a while since they had gone out together. But her expression said otherwise she looked so sad like she was hurting or like was dying on the inside. Hinata took every bit of her strength and courage so she could go through with what she had in mind knowing that it wasn't going to be easy, as she was holding the urge to cry. She gazed at him trying to force a smile but she failed while he was still looking at her in puzzlement.

'Please give me the strength to do this….I must get through this….'

"Hinata-chan you okay?" asked the worry Naruto.

"Yes Naruto-kun I'm fine don't worry I….."

The blond jounin put his hands on her shoulder looking at her with concern in his cerulean eyes" Hinata-chan please tell me what's wrong you have been acting weird back at the bbq restaurant?"

The Hyuga heiress sighed" you're right…..Naruto-kun something is wrong with me. I….there's something I must tell you it's important…."

"What is it?" he asked still worried because she has actually lied to him that there was nothing wrong with her.

"We have to talk it's something that I've been thinking for a while and I think it's time we talk about it."

Naruto finally realized what she was talking about remembering when he had the conversation with her" oh you must be talking about the wedding thing right?"

"No Naruto-kun it's not about the wedding I….we have to talk about….us" her voice broke in a soft sob.

"Us?" the blond was confused but he was also shocked at her statement" what do you mean?"

"Naruto-kun…..for three years we have been together and I can't be any happier that I spend those three years with you. I am happy with our relationship and I have come to enjoy your company more than ever, you have become someone precious to me for that I am very grateful."

The blond jounin smiled at her comment but he felt like something wasn't right. Why was she telling him this now, he knew something was very wrong and he couldn't put his finger in it he didn't know why he was feeling so nervous.

"But something has happened in those three years we've been together. It was something I realized and I couldn't go through with admitting it which it's why I keep denying it. But I finally realized it was true….that all of these time when I was together with you the strong feelings I have for you they aren't….to those that involve love…."

"What?" Naruto felt his heart stopped hearing the last part hoping it wasn't true what he has in his mind.

Hinata kept her gazed at him hoping to have more courage to continue talking" ever since we were at the academy, you were the one that gave me courage and the confidence I needed to become strong and inspire me to be a better ninja. You changed me for the better that smile of yours make me feel so happy to be alive…."

Naruto chuckle" I already know Hinata-chan you told me when you confessed to me remember?"

The Hyuga heiress nodded remembering her confession" I will never forget that day….Naruto-kun you inspire me and that's why I developed feelings of inspiration for you. They were so strong that I eventually thought that they were true feelings of love I didn't know what they really were. Every time you were near I always felt happy but I couldn't say a word to you because of my shy personality I would just stuttered or faint. But now that I got together I realized that my feelings for you are of deep admiration they weren't as true as I thought they would be…."

Naruto's eyes widened fear has fallen on him not believing what he was hearing" Hinata-chan what are you saying?"

Hinata took a deep breath facing him" Naruto-kun….I think it's time for us to see other people."

Naruto's eyes widened hearing the horrible truth this was what she wanted to tell him. The reality hit him hard thinking he was having a bad dream but he knew she wasn't dreaming this was really happening. Just listening to her words one time was enough for him to understand what she was telling him for someone dense like him.

"Hinata-chan you're….ending our relationship?" he looked at her with hurt in his expression" why?!"

"It's necessary Naruto-kun our relationship isn't going anywhere and both of us don't share the same feelings we never felt them to be mutual. I love you but as a close friend it took me three years to realize that and I'm sorry if it took me that long to realize it you must have been aware too."

Naruto's eyes softened but deep inside he knew the truth. He hasn't spent enough time with the Hyuga heiress and even when they were together they seem to keep their relationship like it was something between close friends. They have practiced oral sex but that's it they haven't taken the next level of intimacy yet, in addition that they haven't share a kiss in a while either. The cold truth that whenever he kissed her or when they were practicing oral sex he was only thinking about Sakura. She was always on his mind and in his heart it was an inevitable curse called true love that kept hitting him hard. To him reality sucks big time no matter how hard he tried to love Hinata he couldn't do it he failed miserably to acquire feelings for her. He already has deep powerful feelings for someone else, for the pink haired medic nin he has love for years and the same girl he has endured a large amount of pain for her, for the sake of her happiness. He gazed at Hinata seeing the honesty and hurt in her pale eyes, she really meant her words. He only needed to face the truth that she was breaking up with him, she was letting him go.

"Hinata-chan….I can't believe you're doing this. I know that I haven't being a good boyfriend lately and for that I'm sorry, I promise that from now on I will be there for you always so please don't do this!"

"You know what I'm saying is true I know that you never had any romantic feelings for me. I always knew that I wasn't going to be the one fill that big part in your heart, it's pretty clear someone else has filled that empty space in your heart. You know it as well as I do and probably everyone in the village that there's only one woman in Konoha Uzumaki Naruto will always love isn't that right?" she smiled while tears were already falling doing this was harder than she ever thought.

The tall blond couldn't take it anymore tears started forming at the corner of his eyes as he lowered his gaze not wanting to look at her anymore feeling hurt because she was right. It was such a predictable truth that he couldn't deny and it was too obvious of his feelings for the pink haired woman. The cherry blossom that stole his heart years ago and put him under the spell of love on him, he will lover her forever until it kills him.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan I'm sorry because I couldn't be the boyfriend you wanted me to be. I tried….I really tried so hard to love you and accept your feelings, for three years I tried and I failed. I just couldn't love you and I hate that if you want to hate me then go ahead and hate me, I deserve it."

"No don't say that it's not your fault Naruto-kun. I can't make you fall in love with me the same for you to love me when you already have strong feelings for someone else because that's not how it works. But don't feel bad I have enjoyed being with you as your girlfriend I have come to see you as someone very close and precious like a best friend. For that I thank you very much for everything you did for me I actually like the oral sex too" she laughed slightly feeling embarrassed mentioning the topic.

Naruto let his tears fall he gave the Hyuga heiress a tight hug and she returned it as both let their tears fall. Both feeling pain from ending their relationship of three years they shared good times as well as bad neither of them regretted any of their moments. But all good things must come to an end at least for their relationship, although it was a fake relationship in equal romantic feelings they chose to cherish those moments happy that they got together and give it a try to how far it was going to go. They finally broke the hug gazing at each other's eyes and they smiled thought it was painful they smiled for the comfort that it was going to be all right.

"Were still friends right?"

Hinata let more tears fall before smiling" of course were still friends what kind of dumb question is that will always be my friend Naruto-kun?"

"Thanks Hinata-chan you're important to me as everyone from our group of friends. I will always be your friend no matter what believe it!"

"I wouldn't want it any other way" she replied with a smile.

They gave each other one final kiss before ending their relationship for good their last kiss as an official couple. They know once they broke the kiss it will finally be over for them or the term us. They enjoy the kiss before calling it a quits and move on with their rightful lives, the good thing is that they will never stop being friends their friendship will be unbreakable. After all Hinata has become another powerful blond for Naruto just like his teammate from team seven.

(Time skip)

(Apartment complex Konoha village district)

Sakura has entered her apartment after finished her shift for the day. The tire pink haired medic sighed it was another tiring day in the hospital and she was feeling hungry. She headed to kitchen to make some instant ramen since she was too hungry and didn't felt like cooking. She made a mental to take a warm shower later her feet were killing her. Maybe after she was done she could give Ino a call and maybe she will go shopping with her, shopping was a girl's best way to get rid of stress. After what happened she was still friends with the Yamanaka even if the blond didn't like that she was holding the truth of revealing her feelings to a certain blond jounin. As she took the ramen cup he came back to her mind, just looking at the ramen cup reminded her of the blond knuckle head she has developed strong feelings, the same blond she has slowly fallen for. She waited for the water to boil before adding the ramen, she smiled slightly knowing that Naruto hates the three minutes for the water to boil. There she goes again thinking about Naruto she really hated that one minute she's thinking about one thing and the next she's thinking about the tall blond. She only hoped that he was having fun with Hinata as she speak expecting that the Hyuga heiress masking him happy with their relationship before she wonders how long till their wedding, although she didn't wanted that day to arrive.

She opened the cup releasing the ramen on the boiled water before she used a spoon to steer the casserole. So far she hasn't said a word about her break up with Sasuke she didn't want to create a big fuss about it, knowing how the people in the village love to gossip especially Ino. Another reason she didn't want to say a word about it is because she doesn't want Naruto to find out, knowing that the blond will be upset about the news. She knows him too well and Naruto believes she can only be happy with the Uchiha it will be better if she kept quiet about her break up. The ramen was ready and she poured it in a bowl, grabbing her chopsticks she started eating thinking that she was having ramen with Naruto at his favorite ramen place Ichiraku's. She enjoyed the hot ramen until she heard a knock on her front door.

"Come in its open!"

She heard the door opened and closing when she saw Sasuke entering to the kitchen she smiled at him happy to see him" hi Sasuke-kun!"

"Hey…" he replied seeing the ramen she was eating" I hope you don't become a ramen addict like Naruto."

The pink haired woman giggled at his comment" nah I'm just feeling lazy and don't feel like cooking so ramen is the quickest food there is to make."

"Another tough day at the hospital?" he asked he already knew how hard she works at the hospital and sometimes she pushes herself to the limit.

"Yeah I'm feeling hungry and tire I'm so glad I finished my shift for today now all I have to do is take a nice shower and my day will be made."

The Uchiha was in deep thought noticing that she was tire perhaps he has come at a bad time. But he needed to get this off his chest it's been killing him not telling her the truth although he wasn't expecting her to get all happy and thrill about it. He saw her resuming eating her ramen all happily he had to smirk a little, the way she was eating reminding him of the way Naruto eats ramen like his life depended on it. He made a mental a sigh it was now or never he will never forgive himself if he doesn't tell her the truth.

'Here goes nothing then….' he gazed back at the pink haired medic" Sakura?"

"Hmm…." she replied looking at him her whole mouth was filled with noodles which it was a very funny sight and Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle, she swallowed the noodles before speaking" what is it?"

"Look….there's something I have to tell you. I've been wanting to tell you this for a while now so listen okay?"

Sakura heard the seriousness in his tone no doubt it was something important" sure…."

"It's about Naruto" he finished not breaking eye contact with her.

"What about him?" her expression was uncertain but she was feeling worried for some reason.

"First of….I must ask you a question do you trust me?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Just answer me!"

"Yes….I trust you Sasuke-kun what's going on?" Sakura was worried about his behavior.

"I must tell you Sakura the truth about Naruto and his relationship with Hinata."

"What are you talking about what truth?!" she was starting to get upset.

"Sakura the truth is….Naruto doesn't love Hinata I mean it. He doesn't love her."

"What….." Sakura's voice sounded so empty like she was in a state of shock.

"You heard me he doesn't love Hinata their relationship is fake like ours. Naruto only loves you he always has and he will continue to love you. So you see you don't have to pretend like you're very happy, you don't have to keep holding all that pain inside you anymore because he loves you and only you!"

He waited for her answer while staring her and he couldn't tell what was going on inside her head. Ever since he said those words Sakura stood quiet her expression was like she was in some kind of trance her eyes were wide from the shock but no words would come out from her mouth. But soon her expression took a distant change when she glared at him with so much anger like she wanted to kill him. The Uchiha was shocked at her cold glare but he was expecting this kind of reaction from her he knew it wasn't going to be pleasant. He knew she wasn't going to be happy or even give a small smile that she was glad to hear the revelation.

"Sakura…." He said while taking a step back because he has never seen her this angry before.

Her glare send him shivers on his spine" you….how dare you what the hell is wrong with you how could you even say such thing?!!"

"I'm telling you the truth Naruto loves you!"

"Stop lying!!" she shouted in anger.

"I'm not lying to you ask yourself why would I lie to you?!"

"I think I know why you just want to destroy Naruto-kun's happiness with Hinata isn't that right?!" she said still glaring at him feeling betrayed" I can't believe it you know I actually thought that you have really change for the better Sasuke…..looks like I was wrong you want to get in his relationship with Hinata."

"I'm not didn't you heard me they are having a fake relationship there's no love in their relationship?!" he replied trying to bring some sense into her and so far it wasn't working.

"I can see it clear now I know why you're doing this. Ino told me that you have been lately spending time with Hinata it seems I was right after all you like her…."

"What?" the Uchiha was puzzle but a part of him on the inside reacted to her statement.

"You like her….of all the women in the village you have to like the heiress of the Hyuga clan. And what a coincidence that she's with Naruto-kun, you want to steal her from him because you're jealous."

"That's enough you don't know what you're saying!"

"Oh I know what I'm saying all right it's about your rivalry with Naruto-kun since the academy. You can't just admit that the same dead last has surpassed you being with a woman from a powerful clan and now you're jealous not to mention that he's also the son of the fourth Hokage the hero of Konoha. I mean you're the heir of the powerful Uchiha clan you deserve someone in the same class and now you want to steal Hinata from Naruto-kun it's all just a game to you" Sakura replied with venom in her voice.

"Shut up that's not it you don't know a thing this isn't about any rivalry it's about the truth!" by now Sasuke was upset with the pink haired medic's verbal assault.

"You want the truth I'll tell you the truth?!" she shouted" you're not a friend you just want to take what it rightfully belongs to you well according to what you think. I thought you were my friend I couldn't have possibly been wrong, but know this I won't let you steal Hinata from Naruto-kun!"

The Uchiha growled" listen to yourself damn it you're not making any fucking sense?!" he glared at her" I have no intention whatsoever to steal Hinata from Naruto because he doesn't even loves her in the first place I told you he loves you. I'm not jealous of him I'm telling you this because I care about you and I want you to know that Naruto has always loved you so stop being so stubborn already!"

Sakura has had about enough of his lies she growled at him" get out!"

"What…..Sakura?"

"Get out of my apartment right now!"

"Don't do this you must believe me I'm not lying to you I promise!"

"I said get out of here now!" by now tears were falling from her jade eyes" as to this day you're no longer my friend thank you for betraying my trust Sasuke" she dropped the suffix.

"Sakura….I"

"Get out now!!!" she punched the counter of the kitchen shattering it to pieces with her super strength.

The Uchiha stood quiet but he didn't want to make her angrier than she already is so he fulfilled her request and left the apartment. He didn't said another word but he knew Sakura was following to the door she wanted to make sure that he was out of her apartment completely. Sasuke reached the front door and opened it he stopped gazing at her who was still letting her tears fall.

"Sakura….I don't want you to continue walking this path I don't want you to continue hurting yourself like this."

"Congratulations you just contributed on that pain hurting me more….friend!" she said the last part with sarcasm.

Sasuke felt hurt by her harsh comment but he finally left the apartment not wanting to say another word to her. Once he was gone Sakura quickly closed the door and she started crying hard while touching her heart feeling it breaking again. She was angry at the Uchiha for saying such none sense about Naruto, of course she knew it wasn't true. Naruto loves Hinata very much they were together and they were going to get marry soon there was no way he would love her or still having any romantic feelings for her. She wanted to curse Sasuke for saying all those lies she wanted to hate him forever and to think she thought of him as a close friend she couldn't be any more wrong. She went to the bathroom to finally take that shower and hoping it could help her calm down and get rid of her anger. She was feeling frustrated now because she had to pay for the counter of her kitchen because she destroyed it during her act of rage She continued to let her tears fall and she only want some relaxation and peace of mind. But she knew she wasn't going to get it after what the Uchiha told her and yet she couldn't believe she was starting to have her doubts. She remembered when Naruto used to love her all the things he did for her and try to keep that smile on her face, things she will never forget for as long as she lives.

'Naruto-kun…..I wonder….it's not true but….'

(Time skip)

(Fire tower Hokage office Konoha)

Naruto and Konohamaru were standing in front of the Hokage's desk. They have come to his call when they saw the messenger hawk meaning that he was calling to them, both ninjas were wearing their usual Konoha ninja attire. Naruto wearing his jounin uniform and Konohamaru his chunnin attire like they were ready for the mission that the mask Hokage has in store for them. Both ninjas were a little anxious expecting a very awesome mission, at least for Konohamaru. The young chunin just wanted a mission where he could show his skills and prove to be worthy of a great ninja like him. Naruto on the other hand wasn't so excited like his young friend but he was looking forward to it since he hasn't had a tough mission in a while and he could definitely need some time off away from the village. Perhaps this is what he needs in order to calm about a certain matter or more precise a certain pink haired kunoichi. Both gazed at Kakashi seated in his desk and Shizune who was next to him fulfilling her job as his assistant.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask" you two are here early."

"Of course we are we'll be always ready whenever you call us what kind of ninjas we will be if we don't arrive on time?!" replied the cheery Konohamaru.

"He's right I just hope a certain someone has learned his lesson when it comes to arriving late isn't that right Kakashi sensei?" Naruto said with a grin.

Shizune giggled a little while the mask Hokage coughed to ignore the question" anyway I'm glad you two made it on time."

"So what's the mission?!" asked the anxious chunin" um…you do have a mission for us right?"

"Easy Konohamaru just let Kakashi sensei finish" replied the blond jounin.

Kakashi nodded" I do have a mission for you two it's a B rank mission to be exact. I'm sure you all know that in exactly one month from today the ceremony for the alliance treaty will begin and we will welcome our new allies hidden rain as well as hidden cloud. I already sent Yamato and Sai to deliver the invitation message to the Raikage all is left now is to go to hidden rain and deliver the message."

Naruto nodded" that's where we come in right?"

"That's right you're mission is to deliver the message to the new kage of rain" replied the mask Hokage.

Shizune went to the two handing them a scroll" this is the message for the invitation to the alliance make sure it gets to rain on time."

"We'll do you can count on us!" Konohamaru said.

"Even if we make early preparations for this alliance it's best if we send messages in person representing our village. Besides I'm sure you won't have a problem talking to the kage of rain you already know her Naruto."

"I do?" the blond said puzzle.

"Yes the leader of rain she was a member of Akatsuki and Pain's partner Konan" Kakashi said.

Naruto smiled remembering the blue haired woman who has the ability to use paper as her weapon. The former Akatsuki became her friend after the defeat of Nagato formerly known as Pain she decided to leave the criminal organization and continue protecting the village of rain taking over as the kage of the village. He remembered her words she was going to help him as well as rain because Nagato believed in him and she will believe in him too. She was also the one who gave him the flowers of hope which he used to put them on Jiraiya's grave stone as a memento from the orphans of rain he trained long ago. Now he was going to rain to visit her but as a mission, not that he didn't wanted to see her again he was happy to meet an old friend. He took the message from Shizune before securing it in his kunai pouch he was going to guard the scroll with his life.

"Naruto you're in charge of the mission I'm counting on you to deliver the message to Konan."

"Right don't worry Kakashi sensei we'll deliver the message in no time believe it!"

The mask Hokage nodded" I suggest you gear up for the mission and leave as soon as possible."

"Right!" they said in unison before leaving the office.

"Kakashi is it safe to send Konohamaru and Naruto-kun on their own to rain?" Shizune said.

Kakashi was puzzle by her comment" are you saying you don't believe in them?"

"It's nothing like that I trust them but I don't think it's safe to send only the two of them."

"They'll be fine Naruto is not a kid anymore he's the hero of Konoha destined to become the greatest ninja in the five countries and Konohamaru is following in his footsteps so there's nothing to worry about."

The raven haired woman nodded with a smile seeing how much faith Kakashi had in those two. Maybe she should give the same faith in them as well it hasn't been the same since her teacher died. But she wanted to give everyone the same confidence just like Tsunade did she smiled at the mask Hokage. He was acting like a true Hokage even if he was still a pervert reading those books not to mention that he was secretly working on a novel which it was going to be the next installment of Jiraiya's Itcha Itcha series.

While the two ninjas were walking the halls of the fire tower they meet up with Sakura who was relief to see them at least to see Naruto. The pink haired woman has been dying to know and confirmed if Sasuke's words were true but she knew he was lying. There was no way Naruto loves her since he has been together with Hinata for three years the blond loves her and nothing will change his mind. He wanted to be happy with her and so as she, his happiness was her top priority above everything else. She was more upset and betrayed about Sasuke's words he wasn't her friend not anymore, he was in the way of Naruto's happiness and she wasn't going to let him steal Hinata from him or destroy his happiness for the matter. Naruto and Konohamaru finally noticed the pink haired medic nin in front of them and just like that Naruto's cerulean eyes meet Sakura's jade orbs. So many things as well as feelings rush to both adults seeing their faces but no words could come out of their mouths. The only thing both of them were feelings were the powerful inner feelings they had for each other, feeling that couldn't be replace of shatter they were true and faithful.

Naruto was thinking again about the two passionate kisses he shared with Sakura. He has thought about for over a million times and each time he thought about them it was incredible it only fueled his urge to have another kiss. To taste her sweet cherry blossom lips once again was his desire, the taste was truly intoxicating far better and sweeter than kissing Hinata's lips. To let his tongue battle it out with her tongue in lust and desire, to let his hands roamed around her gorgeous angel like body. To give her pleasure and to hear her moan his name in ecstasy approving every single one of his actions and he wasn't the only one thinking the same thing. Sakura was in the same boat how much she secretly desire him she wanted to taste his lips again how much she yarn for his touch again. When his tongue have a passionate war with her own tongue and when she felt his hands touching her body exactly how she wanted to be touch like he was reading her mind. The way his hand grope her nice firm ass and the answers she received from the tall blond that he loved her nice bottom by spanking her ass. The thoughts made her wet and the urge to have the blond jounin even more her secret feelings were growing even stronger than before.

Konohamaru wasn't stupid since he was already well aware of the situation. Anyone could tell by looking at their faces, they were staring at each other in a dreamy trance who knows what they were thinking about. The thought made him grin and he knew that his friend and rival to become Hokage had a thing for the pink haired kunoichi since it was so obvious and probably almost everyone in the village could tell or they knew already. But for now he decided to stay quiet and let things move on by their own for now.

"Oh Sakurane-chan!" he replied breaking the two ninjas from their sexual fantasies.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto said giving his usual fake smile which was very convincing.

"Naruto-kun…." She replied giving her own fake smile which was also very convincing.

"Why are you here?" asked the blond.

"I came to talk to you Sai told me before leaving on a mission with captain Yamato that you were here."

"I guess we can talk."

"Hey Narutoni-chan we don't have time for that were suppose to leave for our mission!" Konohamaru said remembering their mission to rain country.

"Right I almost forgot about that" he scratched the back of his head.

"It's all right I understand if you have a mission I don't want to keep you two here. We can talk when you get back" she replied feeling hurt she really needed to talk to him.

"It's all right Sakura-chan we can talk now" Naruto wanted to talk to her he wasn't going to wait until he returns from the mission.

"What but Narutoni-chan?!"

"Konohamaru you go on ahead and prepare your things. Wait for me at the village gates in ten minutes I'll be right there."

The teen sighed" fine but if you don't come in ten minutes I will leave without you."

"Funny you can't do that because I'm the one in charge of the mission and I order you to wait for me at the gates in ten minutes" he replied with a smirk.

"Fine I'll wait bye Sakurane-chan!" he said before walking away from the hall.

Sakura smiled watching Konohamaru leaving before she turned back to the blond jounin who was smiling at her" I'm sorry I know that you have to leave the village soon I didn't mean to get in the way."

"What are you talking about Sakura-chan you're not in the way, I will always be there when you want to talk to me or when you need a friend you already know that. I'm happy that were going to talk."

"Thanks…" she gave a true smile always happy to have him whenever she needs to talk to him.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?"

"I just wanted to know how things were going for you" she sweat dropped thinking it was a stupid excuse to talk to him when he's about to leave for a mission, although it was the truth.

"What do you mean?" Naruto as always being clueless it was no surprise because he was still dense as always.

"Well you know I'm sure that you must be so happy to how your life has turned for the better and I know that you are the happiest guy alive being with Hinata and all."

The tall blond smiled hearing and blinked when he heard about his ex girlfriend might as well tell the truth to his closest friend" Sakura-chan I……about that. About me and Hinata-chan were not together anymore."

The pink haired woman eyes widened turning pale fear consuming her" what?!"

"Yeah we are no longer a couple….we broke up."

As soon as she heard that Sakura got angry and she went to his back and started pushing him off walking from the halls of the tower. No she wasn't going to let this happen it wasn't going to end like this part of her was angry while another part of her was so happy. She couldn't believe that everything she has worked hard for has been for nothing which was the reason why she was angry with her blond friend. Naruto's happiness lies before Hinata and no one else and now she hears that they broke up she was also feeling so guilty for Sasuke, remembering what he told her but she didn't want to admit that it could be true or fearing that the possibility was true.

Naruto was trying to stop her dragging him from the hall way" what the Sakura-chan what's wrong with you?!"

"You….I can't believe you would do that…..now you're going to apologize to Hinata for breaking her heart right now I don't care if you have to go to a mission you won't leave the village until you apologize to her!"

"Wait Sakura-chan you got it wrong!" Naruto managed to escape the kunoichi's strong hold before facing her" you got it all wrong that's not what happened."

Sakura was still looking at him with anger while having the urge to cry" then what you obviously broke up with her and broke her heart in the process?! How could you do that to her Naruto she loves you she really does and you hurt her feelings?!!"

"You got it all wrong Sakura-chan I didn't break up with her Hinata-chan broke up with me!"

"What…..what did you say?" her jade eyes widened in horror feeling fear in her stomach.

"Hinata-chan was the one that ended our relationship it wasn't me."

"It can't be….why would she do that she loves you?" Sakura's upper lip started trembling like she was feeling so scare her heart was beating fast from the horrible feeling that was hitting her gut.

The blond jounin shook his head" no she doesn't I guess after thinking about it I realized that it was better this way. Our relationship wasn't real our feelings were different and we never thought about taking it to the next level. Hinata-chan loves me as a close friend but not as a boyfriend and I also love her as close friend she's precious to me but I…..I never love her for real. I understand now why she did it and I'm feeling fine with it and she feels fine with it too, so there's nothing to worry about because we're still friends!" he gave a big smile.

"_I never love her for real….I never love her for real…I never love for real….I never love her for real…"_

Sakura stood in shock where she stands her jade eyes were still wide at the realization. The same words were kept repeating in her head over and over again the horrible realization and the truth has finally sink in. She couldn't believe it what she just heard everything she's been through every single sacrifice she made for the sake to keep his happiness with the Hyuga heiress was all for nothing. She wasn't making the blond happy when in truth he never had any romantic feelings for Hinata at all and she was more shocked to find out that the Hyuga heiress didn't loved him for real as she claimed herself. Now she was feeling terrible herself, first of she has been suffering all along to find out that their relationship wasn't real. The second feeling was guilt because of the way she treated Sasuke and for ending her friendship with him. She remembered his words now she knew he was telling the truth he was just trying to help her as a friend she felt worst than before. She felt like going to a corner and cry her eyes out for mistreating him and just like she did with Ino a long time ago she did the same with the Uchiha. She has destroyed her friendship with Sasuke all because she didn't believe him and her stubborn character and pride got the better of her.

Naruto was worried seeing the pink haired woman's expression. She hasn't said a word since he explained to her the reason Hinata broke up with him. It looked like she was in a trance or lost in a dream her mind was obviously not in this planet which it has made him to get more concerned for her. He waved his hand in front of her back and forth waiting to get a response from her but she still didn't move a muscle, she was rigid like a statue. He put his hands on her shoulders if she would reach but she didn't she was still in shock.

"Sakura-chan are you okay can you hear me?!"

"Huh…." Sakura finally snapped from her trance before she blushed realizing that Naruto's face was very close to her" Naru….Naruto…Naruto-kun!" she stuttered.

"Sakura-chan are you all right you had me worried?!" replied the blond jounin.

"I'm fine…..I'm sorry for worrying you…"

"What happened to you?" Naruto was still gazing at her through worry eyes" one minute I was talking to you and the next you suddenly blank out it's like you weren't even here."

"It's nothing I'm fine you're worrying too much Naruto-kun" she gave a fake smile.

"I worry because I care" he replied seriously.

"I know you do but there's no need to get worry when I'm fine. But anyway I think you should get going you don't want to keep Konohamaru waiting for the mission?"

The tall blond gasped" I almost forgot about him he must be so mad that I haven't show up yet I better get going bye Sakura-chan I'll see you again in a couple of days!" he finally left the halls running in a hurry.

"Yeah bye…." she replied softly as tears started were falling from her eyes and she slowly began walking heading to her apartment feeling hurt and broken.

(Time skip: the next day)

(Location: Training field number 5 Konoha forest region)

Sasuke and Hinata were having another sparring match since they have been hanging out more lately as proof that they have become good friends. The Hyuga heiress has been feeling better after breaking up with her boyfriend of course she hasn't said a word to no one because she didn't wanted to create commotion with the village and the gossipers will be spreading the information even more. She feared that her father will find out and he won't be happy in the slightest, it will be best if she kept quiet for now. She gazed at the Uchiha who was dodging her chakra infused palms with his quick speed even in the middle of their match she could that he looked trouble, just by looking into his sharingan eyes. She had this feeling that he was bothered and she suddenly felt the urge to ask what was wrong. After getting to know the Uchiha better he has become very close to her and he was probably one of the people she care and trusted the most the thought made her smiled. Sasuke dodged her palms using his taijutsu to counter although he wasn't enjoying the match so much.

He was thinking about Sakura's words he never thought that her words could hurt him so much. Perhaps because he has come to cherished and treasure his bond with his teammates a lot since he slowly let go of his hatred and desire to have revenge long ago. But now he felt hurt from the words coming from a woman who used to have a silly fan girl crush on him. Someone who used to idolized him and praised the very ground he walked on even if he thought of her as an annoying fan girl back then. But with time Sakura became an important friend and now she has turned down his friendship and she probably hated him after what he told her. He knew she was completely loyal and devoted to Naruto and after what she told her he slammed all of her hard work and sacrifices for the blonds' happiness, even if he was telling the truth. He blocked more palms from Hinata and by now he wasn't paying attention to the match because of his deep thinking. He never saw the incoming palm from the Hyuga heiress that hit him on his stomach sending him to the ground.

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata gasped in shock going to him checking that he was all right.

"Ouch….." he groaned while feeling the pain of getting hit by an attack from the gentle fist style.

"Are you okay Sasuke-kun?!"

"I just got hit by a chakra infused palm thrust how do you think I feel?" he replied with the sarcasm very noticeable in his tone.

Despite the fact that he was hurt she couldn't helped but giggle at his comment and she helped him get back to his feet" I'm sorry Sasuke-kun I'm glad I didn't used to much chakra on that attack or I could have damaged any organs."

"It hurts but it could have been worst."

"What happened you could have dodged my attack…." she was gazing at him worried.

"I guess I let my guard down."

"But you had your sharingan activated you would have been able to anticipate my attack, you will never get hit by such an easy attack on purpose. I think there's something wrong with you."

"You could say that" he replied looking in deep thought.

"What's wrong?" she asked slightly hoping that he will tell her his problem.

"It's complicated…"

"Maybe you will feel better if you talk about it" she smiled at him pushing him a little so he speaks about his problem.

"Hn…."

"Do you want to talk about it Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn…"

The Hyuga heiress sighed" last I remember we are friends and I think friends talk their problems whenever they feel trouble by them."

"You really want to know that badly?" he looked at her with a small grin.

"Tell you what I will tell you a secret and you will tell me whatever is that is bothering you how's that?"

"Sounds good I guess…"

"All right then I will go first I…." she took a deep breath he was going to be the first person to tell her secret" I broke up with Naruto-kun."

"You did?" Sasuke wasn't so shocked knowing that their relationship wasn't real in the first place.

She nodded" I needed to our relationship was already falling apart since we got together it wasn't real. I enjoyed the times I spent with him but I realized that the feelings I felt for him were just of admiration it wasn't really love. But things change…." she gazed at him' feelings change too.'

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay I'm fine with it as well as Naruto-kun he's happy that were still good friends that's what matters the most" she replied with a smile.

Sasuke nodded understanding the whole thing he was happy that Naruto was finally free from a relationship so the chances he could be with Sakura were not so low after all. With her stubbornness and her devotion to make the blond happy it wasn't going to be easy he was way over his head. He was also happy to find out that Hinata was finally free from the relationship although he didn't know why.

"Sasuke-kun promise me that you won't say a word about my break up with Naruto-kun I'm not ready to say a word about it?"

"So I'm the first person you tell?" he gave a small smile happy that she shared the secret with him" don't worry your secret is safe I won't say a word."

"Thank you. I told you my secret now tell me what's bothering you?"

"Sakura hates me" he replied flatly.

"What why would she hate you?!" she got worried keeping her eyes on him.

"I told her that Naruto doesn't love you that he loves her and she got angry with me…."

"Why would she get angry at you for that it's the truth?" Hinata was still confused.

The Uchiha sighed" I…I don't know she thinks that Naruto can only be happy with you and only you. That his destiny is with you and that he only belongs to you, I know it annoys me."

The Hyuga heiress lowered her gaze" she thinks that his heart only belongs to me. Maybe I should talk to Sakura-san."

"Don't you'll be only wasting your time?"

"Why?!"

"Like Naruto Sakura is very stubborn she won't believe a word you say even if we both know that Naruto has loved her since like forever. She got angry at me for saying the obvious and she ended up breaking the counter of her kitchen…."

"But still we have to do something she has to stop being in denial. Why would she think that it's not true that Naruto-kun loves her?"

"I….really don't know" Sasuke mumble he lied he knew the reason of the pink haired woman's denial.

"Naruto-kun is probably the only one who can change her mind he has to tell her" she replied in concern.

"He already left on a mission with Konohamaru but I don't think that will be possible. I'm sure he feels the same way as Sakura he's thinking that she belongs to me and only me, he also hasn't found out that I broke up with her yet."

"What are we going to do?" Hinata gazed back at him her tone was full of concern wanting to help both of her friends.

"Your guess is as good as mine it won't be easy convincing those two. Both are stubborn and hardheaded…."

"Whatever you do Sasuke-kun I will support you!"

"What?"

"You know if you have a plan to bring them together I will help you all the way" she smiled at him.

"Thanks…..I guess…." he replied slightly' the problem is I don't know if I have a plan to bring those two together….'

"By the way" Sasuke started looking at her" what are you going to do about your father he won't be happy when he finds out that you left Naruto?"

"I don't know…." she replied nervously" for now I won't say a word to him."

"You won't be able to keep quiet about it for too long. It will spread throughout the village and he will eventually find out."

"I know…but stay quiet is the only thing I can do for the time being."

The Uchiha gazed at her with an unknown feeling in his heart before speaking again" I….I will support you Hinata…"

"What?"

"I said I will support you whatever you choose about this whole thing….you have…my full support" he said the last part in embarrassment not having a clue why.

The Hyuga heiress smiled with a light blush on her cheeks" I know but thanks for asking."

He nodded before rubbing his stomach still feeling the pain from her attack" damn you really know how to hit I don't want to know how painful it would have been if you used a lot of chakra."

She giggled" I am the heiress of the Hyuga clan my attacks are supposed to hurt. Remember to act tough you're the sole heir of the Uchiha clan."

"Hn….." he replied with a sweat dropped while Hinata laughed.

(Sakura's apartment apartment complex Konoha village district)

Sakura was wearing her medic uniform ready to go to work. She yawned due that she couldn't get any sleep last night because what happened yesterday. So many things have happened and she couldn't stop thinking about them. She first hears from Sasuke that Naruto loves her and not Hinata leaving her to get angry at him and end her friendship with the Uchiha. Then her worst fears come true as Naruto himself confirms that Hinata broke up with him and they were no longer a couple and yet she didn't want to admit it. She has known Naruto for so long and she knew he would never lie to her so it was true there was no doubt in her heart now that he was telling her the truth. She remembered his face when he told her those words he was smiling so happily like it didn't bothered him to have his relationship with the Hyuga heiress as a couple to come to an end. He was really happy to have Hinata as a friend so why she felt like she wasn't happy why was she feeling so down and depressed. How she wished to have the chance that he was available but now she wasn't sure the only thing that came to her mind is cry, let her tears her heart filled with pain and sorrow. She went to the kitchen to get a glass of water before Sasuke's words hit her hard.

"_Sakura the truth is….Naruto doesn't love Hinata I mean it. He doesn't love her."_

"_Naruto loves you he always has and he will continue to love you."_

"_I'm telling you the truth Naruto loves you!"_

"_Sakura….I don't want you to continue walking this path….I don't want you to continue hurting yourself like this…."_

Tears were falling from her eyes' I screw up I made another mistake. I have ended my friendship with Sasuke just like I did with Ino long ago why the hell do I keep making mistakes?! He was telling me the truth all along why do I have to be so stubborn why couldn't I have believe him?!'

"_I don't love her for real…"_

"_I'm feeling fine with it and Hinata-chan feels fine with it too, so there's nothing to worry about because we're still friends that's what matters!" _

"_As her successor you must surpass Tsunade-sama in everything. You have surpassed her in medical skills and in her strength but you must also surpass her in love where she couldn't succeed."_

"_Will you repeat her mistake Sakura-san will you lose the chance to tell Naruto-kun how you feel when you're standing at his grave?"_

"_Then you won't listen to Tsunade-sama's last words you won't fulfill her last wish?"_

"_Just think about it Sakura-san either you tell Naruto-kun how you feel or the pain of never telling him how you feel consume you for the rest of your life don't become like Tsunade-sama in love. Remember that there's a limit for being selfless you deserve happiness too."_

"_Please Sakura don't make the same mistake I made."_

"_Live your life with no regrets that will be my final lesson to you as your teacher."_

Sakura cried loudly letting her tears fall endlessly. She banged her head on the fridge hard a couple of times not caring the horrible pain she was feeling for doing such action. The pain she was feeling in her heart was worst she didn't care if her forehead was bleeding she was a horrible person. Why she should tell Naruto how she feels when she doesn't clearly deserves him what has she done to deserve his love and affection, nothing that was her answer it was simple and obvious. There was blood on the fridge for injuring her forehead and she found this pain quite suitable for her like she deserves it. She chuckle at her punishment to her it was the best punishment she could ever received, this is the crime for being selfish manipulative and for not taking in consideration the feelings of Naruto. She took some of the blood from her forehead with a smile that reflected her enjoyment for the punishment, before she heard the voice of her inner persona.

"**Stop doing this right now!"**

'Quiet you I am evil…'

"**Stop talking none senses this is finally your chance!"**

'Chance….for what?'

"**What do you think Hinata broke up with Naruto he's finally available it's your chance to finally tell him how you feel?!"**

'No he's better of not knowing just let me suffer and leave me alone….I'm bleeding….'

"**Don't you get it he doesn't love Hinata Sasuke was telling the truth that means he loves you?!!"**

'I don't want to hear it Hinata is the one for him….she has the right to have him if she wants to break up with him that's okay. She will get back together with him that's how it is….you will see.'

"**God damn it stop saying bullshit Naruto still loves you after all these years you love him very much too. You finally have the perfect chance to tell him and be together with him and you're going to let it go to waste?!!" **inner Sakura shouted in anger.

'So what I'm selfish evil Sakura I don't deserve any love pain is the only thing I deserve….'

"**Please don't do this" **she replied and by now tears were falling from her inner self's eyes**" don't do this, don't let the pain win!"**

'Maybe I want the pain to win' she gave a weak smile.

"**Stop….I'm part of you and that means I can feel your pain too and it's horrible don't do this. You have a chance to finally make things right and not just me who is telling you this but everyone as well. Ino, Sasuke, Tsunade-sama and Shizune they want you to do the right thing just tell Naruto that you love him!"**

'I am doing the right thing and this is it. This is my path and my choice now leave me the hell alone!'

"**No don't!!!" **inner Sakura shouted in tears before she realized it she was consumed by a mass of darkness preventing her from communicating with her outside persona anymore.

She has been consumed by Sakura's suffering.

Sakura washed her bloody forehead on the sink as she performed medical ninjutsu to heal the injury. Even if she felt like letting it bleed more so she feels more pain once she was done she went to the fridge and opened it. She healed the opening on her forehead but it had a large scare it will probably stay there forever but she didn't care. She saw what she was looking for which was a bottle of sake even if she promised not to drink sake anymore she bought the bottle just in case. Without thinking twice she opened the bottle and drank it relying on alcohol to heal her pain and her sorrow, but she already knew it wasn't going to heal the pain only to make it worse that was enough for her.

**To be continued**

**Wow Sakura has become full of angst first she gets angry at Sasuke for telling her the truth ending her friendship with him in the process and now she's in denial and has become a complete glutton for punishment. What will happen to Naruto will he find out about the break of Sasuke and Sakura? And what will Sasuke do? The poor guy gets rejected for trying to help his friend after becoming a better person letting go of his past. What about Hinata will she help Sasuke? What will she do when her father Hiashi finds out of her break up with Naruto? These questions will be answer in the upcoming chapters. As always feel free to review. Also I hope everyone is enjoying the manga called "Sasuke" that's right people I believe Sasuke has become the main main character of Kishimoto's manga always stealing the spotlight for Naruto but I don't complain the fight against Danzou is very epic. I am bore of Sasuke all the time I just want to know about Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi already. Anyway please review and farewell until the next time!**

Next chapter: Diary


	12. Diary

Chapter 12 Diary

Disclaimer: Kishimoto-san owns Naruto not me.

'' this means thoughts.

**Bold letters inner Sakura speaking**

_Italics are flashbacks_

(Location: forest region border of rain country territory)

Naruto and Konohamaru were traveling through the trees in high speed. They have been traveling for a few days in order to arrive at the hidden rain village to deliver a message about the incoming alliance with Konoha. Their mission was to safely deliver the message to the leader of hidden rain as a sing for the ceremony of the treaty that will take place in Konoha between rain and cloud. The alliance was essential to preserve security and peace and the chance to finally put an end to Akatsuki, what remains of the criminal organization. They were wearing brown cloaks to protect themselves from the cold and low temperatures, the hidden rain village is well known for its cold due to the constant raining. With being aware of their surroundings they carefully jump through the trees making sure that they don't get ambush. Even if it was a B rank mission they have to be on a look out for missing nins or bandits, they knew the risks of a mission it's not like it was their first time doing a high rank mission. As a jounin Naruto had done plenty of B rank, A rank and even S rank missions and he has succeeded in all of those missions. Konohamaru likewise has done his share of high rank missions and he has scudded too now he was looking forward to fulfill this mission with his long time friend. They continued their traveling while Naruto thought ahead summoning a couple of shadow clones to scout ahead in search for any enemy attacks, so far they haven't found anything.

To Konohamaru this mission will be easy since he has been in tougher missions before. Right now the fifteen year old chunin wasn't worried about the mission at all he was more likely worried about one person, the jounin next to him. He looked over at his friend who was concentrated on the road ahead he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He has been through a lot in his entire life hated by the village for containing the demon fox, being beaten looked down upon, and not having the love of the woman you have love since day one. It made him sad to think that Naruto couldn't have his one true love and always hide his pain like it didn't matter to him he knew the truth probably just like everyone else back at Konoha. He loved Sakura more than life itself, hell more than all the ramen in the word or his dream of becoming Hokage. Even when he was younger he could tell that the blond likes the pink haired girl making him wonder if he has loved her that long. He has heard the rumors going around the village about his break up with Hinata and he didn't seem to be affected by, obviously he knew he didn't love the Hyuga heiress romantically. Then there were the news that Sasuke broke up with Sakura but he didn't know if he should tell him hoping that he was going to get upset finding out the news rather than being happy. One thing he has learned from his closest friend Naruto, he was too selfless for his own good and stubborn too.

He has come to understand him it was still impossible to notice how much he was suffering because his feelings weren't return by Sakura. He was very good with hiding his pain behind a fake smile which its very convincing always cheerful and selfless for the sake of his friends, but everyone has a limit. Even the most selfless and goodhearted person had a limit to hold all that pain inside and Naruto was no exception. He could imagine what that pain could do to anyone especially for someone who has been in love with the girl for years it must be never ending torture, it was probably haunting him day and night. Yet the blond jounin would always hide it perfectly and still smile like it wasn't bothering him, he was all right and he never intended to let his friends in to help him. It was always Naruto helping them but not them helping him it made him angry after everything he has done for the village he doesn't expect nothing in return, he hated when he had to take everything on his shoulders. Any burned reveal he always carries that burden and sees it all the way to the end without letting no one help him to carry that burden. As Naruto's friend he wants to help but he knew that it will be hopeless because the blond will tell him otherwise telling him there's no problem, he has come to known the blond quite well.

They jumped more tree branches heading forward to their destination while the chunin was still in deep thought about his friend. After all he deserves to know the truth about the Uchiha breaking up with Sakura meaning that she's available now, however telling the blond will backfire. Naruto won't be happy hearing the news he did everything in his power to keep them together in order for Sakura to have a happy life with the person she has always love, according to him. While jumping another branch he took a gaze at his friend who was in deep thought or too concentrated on the mission to notice his gaze. The mission was important but his close friend's happiness important too, he decided to give it a try it wouldn't hurt or it probably will.

'I know this isn't the right time but I…..I have to tell him. He must know….'

The two Konoha ninjas stopped their traveling as they gazed at a rocky field they were finally out of the forest, suddenly it started raining. They knew this would happened since they were in rain country territory the rain was the sing they have entered their destination which means they weren't far from the hidden rain village. Hopefully they might finish their mission or sooner than they thought. Naruto however went in deep thought remembering Sakura's expression the last time he spoke to her at the fire tower. Her jade eyes were showing sorrow like she was full of pain and her face expression was like she was being torture, a painful expression being covered by a fake smile. He hated seeing her in pain so why she would look at him like that, he wanted to be with her so she can tell him what was wrong with her. He immediately erased the incoming thoughts of the two kisses he shared with the pink haired medic, how sweet and highly addictive her lips tasted.

'Sakura-chan….'

"Narutoni-chan…."

"We're almost there Konohamaru. Hidden rain village is just ahead, we still have a couple of ways to go before reaching the village."

"I….yeah let's not waste time" he replied feeling uncertain he was planning to tell him about Sasuke's break up with Sakura' this is really not the time. I think it will be best if I tell him after this mission is over.'

Before they took a step to continue their journey Naruto tensed up. His cerulean eyes widened gathering incoming images and he didn't like what he saw, the chunin next to him took notice of his behavior.

"What's wrong?"

The blonds' expression was deadly serious" one of my shadow clones on scout got attacked, were not alone…"

"Enemies?" he replied not losing his cool he was prepared to fight in this mission after all" any idea who they are?"

"What I saw they are from hidden mist…..and they looked to be wearing familiar clothing…" Naruto paused before he felt another pang of pain and more images came to his mind his eyes were wide he was really shocked.

"Narutoni-chan…." Konohamaru was now worried by his reaction.

The blond jounin growled" damn the other shadow clones got attacked too. There's more than one ninja from mist a full platoon maybe, judging from the uniform they seemed to be from the ANBU black ops."

Konohamaru gasped" what are they after us?!"

"Maybe….I don't know yet…." He replied in deep thought' what's going on….Konoha and mist are neutral and even that they are helping the other ANBU forces from other hidden villages in the mission to search what remains from Akatsuki. They couldn't possibly be hunting us down, both me and Konohamru aren't in any of their bingo books and no one from Konoha has leaked any information about my heritage. An act like this one could lead to a war, if we try to run away they will most likely increase their speed and catch us….'

"We have no choice then…." Konohamaru said" if they are after us then we have to take them on."

"There's too many of them. I counted four or five probably six and these guys aren't push overs there ANBU they are probably reaching our location as we speak."

"So what?!" yelled the chunin" it's not like you're weak and I have gotten strong too."

"This is no time to act reckless Konohamaru. Its suicide taking them on right now the only thing that's important is that we deliver the message to Konan. Remember the mission is everything after protecting your friends that is."

The teen smiled sounding more Naruto like" you're right let's get going."

"We'll increase our speed we already wasted too much time talking."

He nodded as they ran through the rocky path and the raining increased making it harder to see. Naruto growled he hoped to make it to hidden rain without passing such strong rain however it was a good sign that they weren't far from the village. They jumped a couple of rocks heading north before something caught their eyes. Naruto gasped witnessing that they were now surrounded by thick mist. The blond jounin knew exactly about this he has seen it before back when he met Zabuza, the technique help for someone to ambush the enemy. Konohamaru was already prepared as he took a kunai.

"What's this mist?!"

"This is the hidden mist jutsu….they have found us we have no choice but to fight them now" Naruto glared' damn the mist combined with the heavy rain it's making it more difficult to see.

"Narutoni-chan…"

"Stay close to me Konohamaru!"

He took his hand which the chunin was relief to see that he didn't got separated from him. They got behind each other in an attempt to watch each other's back from the enemy attack. Naruto was quick he took a kunai and a flash kunai ready for combat, although he wasn't expecting to fight ANBU in a B rank mission.

"Remember your chakra control training…" Naruto said.

Konohamaru nodded he knew about his chakra training thanks to Ebisu. He has learned to focus chakra on his legs to climb trees, water or any type of surface. He has also learned to focus chakra on any part of your body to increase volume and magnitude he knew what to do in this case. He couldn't see with the mist blocking his view he was going to rely on his ears, he focus the right amount of chakra on his ears to hear the incoming sounds from the enemy.

Naruto growled gazing at the mist' damn it…the rain is making the mist thicker. They chose the right time to perform the jutsu.'

He reacted as he used the regular kunai to cut an incoming water tentacle, he knew about the weapon' a water whip…then no doubt that they are ANBU.'

A water whip came straight at Konohamaru but the chunin blocked it with his kunai. Both were now blocking water whips with their kunais hopefully they knew where to block, they needed to get out of there since they weren't getting anywhere. They nodded to each other having a pretty good idea that they were near they ran straight ahead hoping they didn't run into the enemy. They ran fast trying to get out of the thick mist becoming thicker due to the constant raining. They met more water whips lashing their way but they blocked it with their kunais, they were now surrounded by five figures. Naruto gazed at them and he was right they were wearing headbands of the hidden mist village along with the ANBU black ops uniform, one of them had a mask and hair style that resemble Haku.

"Can you see Konohamaru?"

"A bit looks like we managed to get far through thick mist."

"Get ready!" replied the blond jounin.

The ANBU black ops charged at them using their water whips but Naruto beat them first. He used the seal from his flash kunai marking all of them and he teleported in a blink of an eye. They were all defeated in a heartbeat. Konohamaru frowned at the sight expecting to help in the fight and he felt like he didn't do a thing.

"Narutoni-chan that's not fair I wanted to fight them too!"

"Sorry Konohamaru but we're in a hurry. We have a mission to deliver the message, let's keep going" he gazed at the bodies of the dead mist ANBU black ops' why were they after me and Konohamaru the Mizukage better have a good explanation for this?'

Konohamaru has taken the front walking seeing that the mist was gone due to their victory over their opponents. Naruto followed him before he stopped sensing something he had a bad feeling about this. And his feeling was true his eyes widened looking at the ANBU black ops they were standing like nothing happened. He gasped when they threw a couple of shurikens passing heading straight to the young chunin.

"Konohamaru look out!!!"

The Sarutobi looked behind him and gasped as he was stabbed by two shurikens, one of his left shoulder the other on his upper torso. Blood started pouring from him as he started to feel his strength leaving his body.

"No!!!" shouted Naruto angry he glared hard at the enemy.

He dodged a couple of punches and kicks from ANBU black ops as he hit one of them with a rasengan. Konohamaru although he was wounded he was still fighting, he blocked a couple of attacks with his kunai. He summoned a shadow clone and used it to form a rasengan hitting another of the mask enemies. He was caught off guard strapped by the water whips from two of them. Naruto punched another ANBU black op leaving only two of them but he was shocked staring at them.

'It's not possible. I hit them in a vital spot with the flash kunai so how did they survive?'

"Narutoni-chan…." Konohamaru said softly losing his strength because of his injuries.

"Konohamaru!" growled Naruto as his eyes turned toad like activating his sage mode.

The three ANBU black went back to their feet as they charged at him but they were defeated by a double rasengan. He launched a powerful punch at the third member as he turned his gaze at the last two who were holding captive the chunin with their water whips. He didn't say a word and charged at one of them holding a big rasengan in his right hand.

"Odama rasengan!"

But as soon as it made contact with him he went through him with odama rasengan in hand getting the feeling of déjà vu as he was shocked at the sight' what….it went right through him?!'

The last ANBU black op released Konohamaru and punched him sending him to the edge of a cliff, which lead down to a river. Naruto was quick and rushed towards the Sarutobi hoping that he was all right, alive and still breathing. He checked his pulse and sighed in relief sensing his pulse he was still alive, he gasped when one ANBU black op threw an explosive kunai at the ground.

His eyes widened gazing down at the river he knew what he was planning' shit!'

BOOM!!!

Naruto grabbed Konohamaru both ninjas felt down the river. He tried to swim but it was difficult holding the unconscious Konohamaru the current of the river was fast and dangerous because of the heavy rain. He didn't know how long he will last before he drowns he was swept away by the powerful current far away. By now the ANBU black ops from hidden mist were gone but on top of the cliff where the two ninjas fell there was someone standing. A shadowy figure was gazing at the river turning his gaze where the blond jounin was sent away, the only thing visible from the stranger was his single sharingan eye.

"Everything is going according to plan….." he vanished from sight.

(Location: Konoha hospital hidden leaf village fire country territory)

The hospital was having another usual day. Treating patients fulfilling operations and surgery, just another day in the office for the employees they were doing their work as always happy and with enthusiastic attitude. Although they have had their days of treating heavy injuries and life risking operations, those moments were often seeing during times of wars. Luckily they were in times of peace even with the threats that was still roaming the five countries everything was going well. One of the nurses was walking the halls heading to Sakura's office they were ready to begin the operation which it wasn't big risk, just a regular mid class emergency. The nurse was a little worried since they supposed to performing the operation minutes ago and their head medic hasn't show up yet, she was concerned for the pink haired medic. Sakura has never being late to an appointment or operation before she was always right on time and very responsible dedicated to her work, it made her wonder why she still hasn't show up yet. She finally reached the door to her office and gently knocked on the door, she knocked a couple of times but she still didn't receive any answer.

"Haruno-san?" she called" we're ready to start the operation. We're a little behind on the schedule are you in there?"

She grew worried still hearing no answer" Haruno-san are you in there is everything all right?"

She finally opened the door becoming too concerned for not hearing a reply of the pink haired medic. When she entered the office she gasped at the sight she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Sakura was in her office and she was all right but she was a little busy, she decided to take a drinking break from her duties. The pink haired woman was holding a bottle of sake while taking a sip from her glass she was smiling happily loving the taste of the alcoholic beverage intoxicating her taste buds. She laughed while waving her glass back and forth giggling like she living the life, not caring that she was in the middle of work. The nurse was speechless at the sight she has known Sakura for a while and she has never seen her like this she sees her as a good role model and hardworking person but now, she was starting to have her doubts. Not just that but her respect as a fellow employee as well she felt disappointed for her.

"Haruno-san…." she shook her head.

Sakura finally noticed that she wasn't alone in her office and smiled lifting her sake bottle" hey…what's up would you like to taste freedom? *hiccup*" she offered her bottle.

"Are you….drunk Haruno-san?" she asked still speechless hoping that she was having a dream.

"What me nah?!" she giggled while waving her bottle" I just had a couple of drinks of sake that's all but I'm not drunk….*hiccup*"

"You are drunk…." She replied with a sweat dropped.

"No I'm not!" she childishly stuck her tongue at her.

'Dear Kami what are we going to do now?' she thought worried about the patient who was about to get operated.

"What's going on were late to start the operation?!" a medic nin said entering the office wanting to see what was wrong with their head medic, he gasped seeing her behavior and holding the bottle of sake" Sakura-san….is she…"

"Drunk yes" replied the nurse with a sigh.

"Now listen up you two!" Sakura went to them with a serious expression" first of all I am not drunk and second I have to tell you about the coffee machine in this hospital. It's sucks it taste like mud, no wonder I started drinking hot chocolate but sake is way better *hiccup*"

"I told you the coffee from the machine is bad" replied the medic nin to the nurse while she rolled her eyes.

"And now for my next announcement!" she went to her desk and activated her microphone to communicate to the whole hospital" is this thing on?!"

The loud screech from the microphone caused both the medic nin and the nurse to covered their ears from the loud racket.

"I guess so…." She replied with a goofy smile" attention all patients *hiccup* this is your head medic speaking and….I must say to all of you that…." She paused taking another sip from her bottle.

"Haruno-san what are you doing!?" asked the nurse.

"What are we going to do we can't proceed with the operation if she's drunk" replied the medic nin.

"I am not drunk!" she shouted still talking on the microphone" anyway to all the patients I have an important announcement to make *hiccup*" she started laughing before burping" you're all going to die!"

The two people's eyes widened in shock and in horror hoping that they have heard wrong, they couldn't believe what they just heard from their boss.

"Oh my….." the nurse was speechless.

"Dear Kami….we're doomed" the medic nin was beyond scared.

As soon as those were words were said by the pink haired medic all hell broke loose. Every single patient in the hospital that just heard the message through the speakers of the building freaked out like there was no tomorrow. They believed it was true since it was coming from the medic who is in charge of the medical department so anyone will believe her words, the hospital turned into pure chaos. Every medic nin and nurse were doing the best they could to apprehend the crazy patients and find a way to calm them down since they thought they were going to die. It would take a while before the entire medical staff would be able to catch all of the freaked out patients and try reasoning that they aren't going to die. The only patients who saved themselves from running in panic were the ones who were sleeping or unconscious knocked out by a gas, that were having an operation.

Sakura got seated back in her desk taking another sip from her bottle of sake chuckling while ignoring the two looks from the two medic employees. Both of them were staring at her with anger and disappointment, they never thought their boss would fall so low. Even if she was drunk and had no idea how drastic the consequences of her actions were, it was going to cost her big time.

(Time skip)

(Location: Fire tower)

Sakura didn't remembered what happened in the past couple of hours. She only remembered going back to her apartment because the medical staff told her to leave the hospital and take a shower. She was well aware that she must have gotten drunk after she took a shower and went back to her sense the only thing she was cursing is that she was experiencing a headache that hurt like hell. It was killing her so much that she brought an ice bag holding it on her head to relief the terrible pain. She was now walking the halls of the fire tower because she received a messenger hawk that Kakashi wanted to see her, although she hoped it was something important. Her head felt like it was ready to explode and she admitted she deserves the pain for drinking so much sake, but she needed it in order to stop her internal suffering. She has come to rely on sake to take away her pain ever since she found out about Hinata's break up with Naruto, it's like the alcoholic beverage has become her best friend to forget her pain. Although her logic on sake was completely wrong and she wasn't denying it she needed the drink. She wanted to forget the pain and she hated the fact that she couldn't hide it anymore like she has usually done in the past.

She has come to secretly hide all of the pain she was feeling for sacrificing her own happiness for him, it hurt a lot but she overcome it. Every time Naruto smiled at her it gave her the strength to continue with her life and with her secret mission to make sure that he's happy and enjoying his life to the fullest. Now that the blond was no longer together with the Hyuga heiress she didn't know what to do, he was happy so why she felt like she wanted to make him happier than he already is. She remembered his words he was fine with it he wasn't bothered to have Hinata as his friend, he held no grudge against her break up. She erased any thoughts regarding the tall blond and her secret oath to give him happiness and continued walking. She reached the door to the Hokage's office there was no need for her to knock since she knew Kakashi was expecting her. She opened the door entering the office and closed it, the mask Hokage was doing his usual paperwork. She walked closer to his desk meeting her former teacher and now sixth Hokage, she was still holding the ice bag on her head the headache was really killing her.

'This is what I get for drinking sake….but still….'

"You wanted to see me Kakashi sensei?"

The mask Hokage finally looked away from his paperwork meeting his former student" ah yes Sakura I did. How are you feeling?"

"Terrible….my head feels like it's ready to explode…."

"Those are the effects for taking a large amount of sake it's to be expected. The reason I called you here is I found out about the incident at the hospital."

Her jade eyes widened lowering her head she just didn't want to find out what she did while she was drunk. Her memories were still blank it was all just a blur to her not remembering much what happened, but she knew it was nothing good. She feared for the worst not knowing why she stood quiet without giving it anymore thought.

Kakashi sighed" according to one of the witnesses you were caught drinking sake in the middle of labor hours. Which I must remind you that drinking alcohol when you're working is strictly forbidden" his tone grew very serious.

"Kakashi sensei I….I'm sorry…" she lowered her head not wanting to look at his face.

"In addition" he resumed" while you were drunk you used your microphone to tell the entire hospital that all patients were going to die. It caused a big riot among the patients and it took hours for the medic staff to convince them that they weren't going to die and calm them down."

"What…." Sakura was shocked her eyes were wide she couldn't believe she did such horrible thing" that's…."

"Sakura are you all right?" Kakashi gazed at her worried about her.

"What of course I'm all right I'm fine?" she smiled but it was a fake smile.

"Is everything going well in your personal life?"

"My life…..is going well Kakashi sensei why are you asking me this?" she tried not to think how her life has been since she let go of Naruto letting Hinata to take him away from her.

The mask Hokage sighed" Sakura I didn't wanted to stick my nose where it doesn't belong. It's your life and your choices, but this time I will make an exception I know that you like Naruto."

"What?" she blinked at his comment.

"I know that you have liked him for a long time. It's so obvious with your behavior around him anyone could have told that you like him. I, Yamato even someone like Sai could have tell that you have feelings for him."

The pink haired woman chuckle" I'm not surprise that you know sensei. I kind of have gotten used of hearing someone saying that I like Naruto-kun."

"Now let me ask you this. Is this whole thing you're going through is it about Naruto?"

"Naruto-kun has nothing to do with this" she replied raising her tone a little defending the blond.

"Not Naruto but the reason of not telling him how you feel the reason why you're relying on sake to forget the pain of not telling him?"

Her eyes widened Kakashi has hit the nail on the head. She couldn't believe he figured her out so well and fast, he really knew her well.

"Sakura alcohol is never the answer to anyone's problems especially your problem. You can't expect that sake will solve the pain you're going through you're only going to sink in more sorrow. You can also suffer from alcohol poisoning as a medic you should know that already."

"I need it….it helps me…." She replied softly.

"No its not it doesn't help you at all. It only makes things worse, you may believe it's helping you but it's not. I never thought you would turned out to be an alcoholic like Tsunade-sama I guess you really are her student to be copying her bad habits."

"That has nothing to do with it….I don't mind drinking some sake…." She replied while tears were forming in her eyes.

"Do you know why Tsunade-sama started drinking in the first place?" asked the mask Hokage.

"I know she loved drinking sake but I….I guess it never went my mind why she bothered drinking it in the first place."

"She drank sake for the same purpose you are drinking it."

"What what do you mean?"

"Tsunade-sama drank sake to forget her pain and sorrow. She wanted to swallow the pain of losing her brother and her boyfriend, as well as to forget the pain of never telling Jiraiya-sama her feelings."

Sakkura stood quiet listening to Kakashi's words it make perfect sense her teacher's drinking habits. It seems she was really following in her footsteps, both were drinking to forget the pain of loneliness and heartbreak they shared another thing in common.

"I remember when Jiraiya-sama died. Tsunade-sama was heartbroken she started drinking more sake than usual after that."

"Yeah Shizune sempai told me about it except for the sake part. I never knew that was the whole reason for her to drink sake, I thought she enjoyed drinking it just for the taste of it."

"She did for both reasons" replied the mask Hokage" anyway Sakura your actions at the hospital has severe consequences you know that right?"

"I'm sorry Kakashi sensei…."

"What you did I can fire you and remove you from your position as head of the medical department."

"What!?" she gasped in shock" please Kakashi sensei I…."

"I have made my decision Sakura. For your sake and the medical staff I am putting you under house arrest until you solve your alcohol problem, you're not allowed to go to work."

"Please Kakashi sensei don't do this…don't do this to me I…." tears started falling from her jade eyes she was desperate she wanted convince him" I promise you I won't drink anymore sake so please don't do this!"

"I wish that was true but I would like see some results. This is the reason why I am putting you under house arrest, with the purpose to stop drinking sake."

"Kakashi sensei don't….I can't……" tears were still falling.

"I'm only doing this because I care about you Sakura as a friend and former student. This is the best chance to give up your addiction I believe you already know what to do to get over it. That will be all you're dismissed."

"Yes Kakashi sensei…." She sobbed while leaving the office.

Kakashi sighed resuming his paperwork' what am I going to do with you Sakura I hope you make the right decision?'

(Location: Ame hospital first floor hidden rain village rain country territory)

Naruto slowly opened his eyes seeing that he was in a room from a hospital. The last thing he remembered was falling from a cliff with Konohamaru landing on a river, the current was too strong to swim decreasing his chances to survive. He thought about the attackers the ANBU black ops from mist there was something not right about them he was shocked when they got up after getting fatally wounded from his flash kunai and surviving rasengan none the less. The enemies weren't normal what caught his attention the most is that he went right through the enemy like he was ghost when he used odama rasengan on one of them. He remember it clearly when he went on the retrieval mission with team eight to find Sasuke it was the same way when his rasengan went right through Tobi the member from Akatsuki. It was the same trick or technique making him wonder if it was somehow related to the criminal organization, he realized he was shirtless. He was obviously saved from drowning in the river as he gazed at the room.

"You're finally awake Naruto."

The blond finally realized that he wasn't alone in the room. He turned his gaze to see Konan standing next to him the blue haired kunoichi was staring at him with a small smile on her face. It's been a long time since the last time she saw him, since Nagato attacked Konoha and she left giving him the flowers to put on Jiraiya's grave. Naruto took a long look at the kunoichi obviously she wasn't wearing her Akatsuki cloak anymore due that she wasn't a member of the organization anymore. She was wearing a hidden rain headband and a battle style black kimono with short sandal that resemble high heels, she was still wearing the paper rose on her hair as well as the piercing below her lower lip. After Nagato died performing the jutsu that brought everyone he killed at Konoha back to life Konan left Akatsuki and took over as the new leader of the hidden rain village. She has sent her ninjas to infiltrate the tower where Nagato kept his bodies which were the main Akatsuki hide out, she was surprised that Madara and Zetsu were gone it seems they have vanished. She was secretly having a secret search of the whereabouts of the remaining members. She went to him before she took a glimpse at his muscles Naruto noticed her gaze and he felt embarrassed a little with a slight blush. He lifted the sheet of the bed while the blue haired kunoichi didn't reacted by his action.

"How are you feeling?" she asked with a slight of concern.

"I'm fine….thanks Konan. I guess I made it to hidden rain…." He rubbed the back of his head before he gasped in realization" wait Konohamaru he…"

"Your friend is resting in another room. Our medics healed all of his injuries he will be fine."

He smiled feeling a lot better" that's a relief we both made it safe and sound."

"What happened?" she asked looking at him" my ninjas found you two being dragged by one of the many rivers that connect with the village. If they haven't gotten you out in time you two could have drowned."

"We were attacked" Naruto's eyes hardened a little" by ninjas from mist ANBU black ops to be exact."

Konan gave a thoughtful look" what would mist be gaining for pulling such stunt are they planning to start a war?"

"I don't know but this isn't the right time for planning any unnecessary wars. The fight is with what remains of Akatsuki not on the hidden villages. Thanks again for saving us Konan we came here as part of our mission to deliver a message to you."

The blue haired kunoichi nodded pulling the message scroll from her sleeve" I have already read it. Yes I agree to be part of the alliance with Konoha as part of my debt to help you Naruto. As part of my faith in you gained from Nagato the hidden rain village will help Konoha any way it can."

"Thanks" he replied smiling" I'm sorry that we have to bothered you with us drowning on the river and your people had to save us…."

"It's all right we were glad to help our future allies there's nothing to feel bothered or ashamed. Your jounin vest and shirt are in the cabinet next to you."

The blond jounin nodded" how long was I out?"

"Four hours you swallowed a lot of water but you didn't receive any injuries."

He gave her his fox grin" I have gotten stronger since the last time we met."

"You should get some rest. I would be honored if you choose to stay the night in the village before returning to Konoha."

"I guess I don't mind I would like to stay in the village. Besides I have never been to the hidden rain village!"

Suddenly Naruto's stomach made a loud growl making him blushed looking at Konan" sorry looks the trip coming here has made me hungry. Do you know if there's a place where they make ramen?"

"Yes there are a couple of places in the village I know of…"

"Great then how about if you come with me to one of them I would also like to take a look around the village?"

"You want me to go with you?" Konan replied looking at him with a raised eyebrow" are you asking me out….on a date?"

The blond jounin blushed realizing at the way he said his comment" no…not a date just hang out as….you know friends just friends that's all…."

She nodded" I see then, I have no problem assisting you."

"Great now could you….well I want to put my shirt and my vest back…" he replied sounding embarrassed removing the sheet allowing Konan to take a look at his well developed muscles.

"Of course I will take my leave" she finally walked out of the room.

Naruto sighed getting off from the bed before he realized something. He knew something was off with Konan the way she stared at him namely his bare chest, lastly he noticed something on her cheeks when he told her to go with him to a ramen restaurant.

'Was she blushing….nah it can't be.'

(Location: residence south district Konoha hidden leaf village fire country territory)

Sasuke arrived at Ino's new home. He has heard it from her father that the Yamanaka was finally moving out of his house she finally wanted to get a place of her own. Right now he needed to talk to someone after realizing his friend's life how it turned from bad to worse of course he was talking about his teammate Sakura. He has seen how the pink haired medic has been living her life slowly changing and with each day it will get bad to worse to horrible. He has stood by her side watching how she lives her life and he kept it to himself knowing that she will just tell him the same excuse she has told him for three years, that everything was all right and she was fine. It turned worst for him when she ended her friendship with him for telling her the simple truth that Naruto has always love her and not Hinata, there were the times that the Uchiha understands that his life sucks. He tried and he did whatever he could and yet there was nothing he has done to prevent Sakura's life from falling down the hill and turning her life into the living hell that is today. The door to the house was opened so he let himself in walking the hall the house was empty. He walked into another empty space to see Chouji with lots of boxes around him, one easy guess he figured they were all the things that belongs to his girlfriend.

Chouji finally noticed that he had visitors" oh Sasuke hi!"

"Hey…." He replied in his usual mood.

"Thanks for dropping by I guess you have found out about Ino moving out from her home. I'm helping her with the moving."

"I can see that….is Ino here?"

"Yeah she's in the other room to the left at the end of the hall."

"Chouji dear you gave me the wrong things I asked you for my wardrobe…" Ino said entering the room before she spotted the Uchiha" oh Sasuke hi came to see me in my new home?!"

"It's a nice place…" he replied gazing around the empty house.

"Yeah the rent is cheap and the bill will be combined with the energy and water bill that's all I have to pay. I am earning enough money with working at the flower shop and with dad at the interrogation division at ANBU headquarters."

"Good for you…." His replied was soft and his eyes were obviously not paying attention to her.

Ino stood quiet changing her expression as she looked at the Uchiha. Now she has come to know Sasuke for a while now ever since she gave him a second chance to have him as a friend, which she hasn't regretted her decision till this very day? She has like hanging out with him and she got to understood him a little it was clear that she knew something was wrong with him, something was bothering him. His facial expression and his tone was way off than the usual Uchiha she knows, curiosity was killing her wanting to know what was wrong with him. Obviously she figured he wasn't going to tell her in front of her boyfriend they needed to talk in private she gazed at the Akamichi who was still opening the boxes with her things.

"Ino…." Sasuke replied" can we talk….alone?"

The Yamanaka was surprised like he has read her mind, she nodded looking at her boyfriend" Chouji I'll be right back okay?"

"Sure no problem" Chouji smiled at her.

"Let's go outside" she replied as they left the house, they stopped standing at the front of the house.

"What is it?" she replied trying to hide her anxiety.

The Uchiha sighed ready to tell her everything" first of all…. you may know already maybe not. But I broke up with Sakura a few weeks ago."

The bleach blond nodded" I know about that. I kind heard rumors about it from the villagers and it's to be expected I mean you have never like Sakura like that and neither does she, besides having a small crush on you that vanished years ago."

"Okay that's one less problem to worry about…" Sasuke sighed again.

"What do you mean what's wrong?"

"The other problem is well is about….." he trailed off.

"It's about Sakura isn't it?" Ino was now worried as she bit her upper lip" what's wrong with her is she all right?"

"I guess you know very well…you're right it's about her."

"What happened I'm so worried about her…." her baby blue eyes softened thinking of the pink haired medic.

"What do you mean I'm sure you can check on her every once in a while?" the Uchiha was surprised by her comment.

She shook her head" I…..ever since I told her that I knew she loves Naruto she hasn't being spending time with me, it's like she's avoiding me. Every time I met up with her she will say hi then she tells me that she's busy or has too much work. I'm don't have to be a genius to figure out that she's avoiding me even when I promised her I wasn't going to say a word about her feelings for Naruto. Why is she doing this why does she has to make herself suffer like this she doesn't deserves all of this pain?" she dried a small tear from her left eye.

Sasuke didn't say a word it was to be expected to see Ino behave like this. Sakura has been her best friend since they were six, rivals when they were twelve because they were fan girls going after him. But after they ended their long rivalry they returned being best friends and they got closer than ever before. They were close like sisters until just recently with the pink haired woman avoiding her it was enough to break the Yamanaka's heart apart. He understood her because Sakura was a close friend of his as her teammate things have changed when she ended their friendship, he missed her.

"I'm sorry Ino. You're not the only one who's feeling like that, Sakura is avoiding me too…"

"You…why would she avoid you too?"

"Because I told her the truth she now hates me. I told her that Naruto loves her and not Hinata and she got angry at me. I just can't believe I finally do something good in a long time because I care about my friend and this is what I get, it explodes right back in my face!"

"It wasn't the right thing to do Sasuke, at least in Sakura's point of view. You should know that she highly believes that Naruto has moved on from her and fallen in love with Hinata."

"And you know as well as I do that it's not true. Naruto has always love her since day one and its going to stay like that forever but I……" he sighed in frustration" I had it…..I can't take this anymore Ino….I can't…."

"What do you mean?" the Yamanaka was getting more worried.

"I'm afraid there's more about Sakura. She has gotten worst she's living her life so recklessly. She's been drinking sake so much always getting drunk I tried talking to her but she avoids me….I don't know what to do I've have had it with what she's doing to herself…"

Ino was shocked as tears were forming in her eyes hearing the truth from the Uchiha" Sasuke….so its worst than I thought?"

"That's not the worst of it today Kakashi put her under house arrest because she got drunk in the middle of work and she caused a riot with the patients at the hospital" he saw the Yamanaka gasping in shock.

"At first I was okay with her decision even if I didn't like it. I chose to follow her act in having a pretend relationship with her in order to keep Naruto happy, Sakura knows how selfless he is and she knows the only thing that will make him happy is if he sees her together with me after all Naruto highly believes that she loves me."

"Naruto thinks so much like Sakura….those two has suffered so much and yet they don't know how strong their feelings for one another are. I understand how you feel none of them deserves to continue living like this" she replied.

"I've had it with Sakura and her living with misery act. I'm going to do something about it" Sasuke was tightening his fist.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to Sakura's place and knock some sense into her for good literally…"

"Good, then I'm going with you."

"What?"

"Like you Sasuke I have had it with how Sakura has been living her life enough is enough. She's my friend too I want to help her to get rid of the shell she has build around herself to prevent anyone from getting close to her."

Sasuke gave a small smile" thanks…all right."

He saw they weren't alone anymore, he gazed at Sai who was looking at the two" Sai…"

Ino turned to see the former ROOT member standing in front of them" Sai why are you here?"

"I heard you just know" he replied" you were talking about Sakura if you're going to see her then I want to come with you too."

"Sure I don't see a problem with it right Sasuke?"

"No the more the merrier I guess…"

"Thank you I'm worried about Sakura. I have seen her behavior for days now and it reflects on a book I've been reading about human nature. According to the book people who live their lives with pain and misery they start suffering from depression, many of them will start having suicidal tendencies. I'm worried that Sakura doesn't become suicidal."

Sasuke and Ino looked at each other they knew what to do they nodded while Ino opened the door to her new house.

"Chouji dear I'm leaving with Sasuke and Sai to visit Sakura I'll be back later!"

"Sure thing Ino I'll make dinner!" came his reply from inside the home.

"Thanks you're a sweetheart!" she smiled.

(Time skip)

(Location: apartment complex residence district Konoha hidden leaf village fire country territory)

The trio arrived at the complex where Sakura's apartment was located but they weren't expecting to see company. They saw Hinata who was standing at Sakura's door she was about to knocked on the door, looks like they weren't the only one who wanted to visit the pink haired medic. For a moment both Sasuke and Hinata's eyes locked and it felt like both could their minds because they knew why they were here, both felt like it was their responsibility to be here. Both cared for Sakura a lot as their friends they needed to be here and help her in any way they can. Sasuke didn't needed his sharingan to read her mind he could read the Hyuga heiress mind like it was an open book, she was very easy to read and predictable. As they gazed at each other they remembered the times they have spent together including their mission at the hidden grass village, the soft kiss they both shared. Ino gazed at the two ninjas and she couldn't help but grin a little while Sai was pretty much clueless to the situation.

"You're here too…." Sasuke replied.

The Hyuga heiress nodded" I was about to visit Sakura-san. I want to talk to her."

"About what?" the Uchiha replied he seemed to be curious to know what she wants to talk to her about.

"I….."

"We can talk about this later" Ino got between the two" let's just check on Sakura already."

They nodded as Ino knocked on the door" Sakura are you in there?"

No reply came she knocked again" Sakura it's me Ino whether you like it or not I want to talk to you, and so is everyone else here with me. Sakura answer the door!"

"Maybe she's not here?" Hinata said.

"That can't be Kakashi has put Sakura under house arrest for the incident she caused at the hospital. She can't leave her apartment or even go to work, he said he will lift the order until she improves her behavior and quits her drinking" Sai replied.

"What!?" the Hyuga heiress was shocked she didn't know about the pink haired woman's actions at the hospital or her addiction with sake.

"She must be here then" Ino said knocking again a little louder" Sakura please open up we know you're in there!"

"Just open the door already" Sasuke said" she not going to open the door to us."

"But it's locked!" Hinata replied turning the door knob it didn't budged.

The Uchiha answered her with punching the door open sending it to the ground" there now it's opened."

"That's one way to open a locked door" Ino said with a smirk.

"I'll pay for the door later…"

They entered the apartment and gasped in shock at the sight. The entire place was a wreck it looked like a junkyard there were so many things scattered around, like a powerful storm hit the place. There was dirt, papers, ninja weapons like shurikens and kunais even medical equipment lying around. The one thing that was more visible and lying everywhere were the empty bottles of sake, there were so many proving that Sakura was drinking a lot. The sight alone made anyone felt disgusted at how poorly clean and dirty is, it's like the pink haired didn't care if her place was a complete mess. They gazed around the place looking shocked not believing what they were seeing, the apartment didn't looked like it belongs to Sakura at all. Their eyes fell on the empty sake bottles thinking about their friend how she was wasting her life drinking something useless like sake.

"Is this really Sakura's apartment?" Sai asked sounding shocked.

"I know it's hard to believe….it looks worst than how Naruto's old apartment looked like" Sasuke said.

"Why would she do this to her own place it's such a mess? Hinata replied.

"I don't know but I have an idea why?" Ino said looking at the sake bottles' she thinks sake can solve her problem, it will never heal her pain.'

Sasuke was upset he couldn't believe her life will this low just because of the conflict with her feelings, he walked the whole place while everyone followed. They reached her room and they gasped, Sakura's room was even worse than the apartment in general. There were clothes more sake bottles and some broken furniture, the whole room was maid's nightmare. Their eyes fell on the bed where they found Sakura who was seated on her bed holding a sake bottle her jade eyes showed a lot of annoyance gazing at the visitors.

"Sakura-san…." Hinata said shocked gazing at her friend obviously she was drunk.

"Oh *hiccup* so you guys were the one who were causing all that annoying racket…." She took another sip from her bottle.

"I can't believe you're actually drinking at this hour of the day" Ino replied.

Sai noticed something on her forehead" Sakura what happened to your forehead?"

They gazed at noticing that she had a large car at the middle of her forehead, it looked fresh like she recently received it or perhaps it was a couple of days old. Sakura touched her forehead while everyone was staring at her shocked or feeling pity for her.

"Oh this….I kind of smashed my head on my fridge because I wanted to feel some pain I needed the pain….*hiccup*"

By now tears were falling from Ino's baby blue eyes feeling terrible seeing her best friend in such condition and state, it hurt her so much she wasn't the only one. Hinata had her face full of tears it was unbearable for her to witness her friend in such a horrible state like she was in so much pain, she felt like giving her a big hug and tell her that everything was fine. Sai stood quiet but he also bothered and hurt by the sight now that he developed his emotions a lot better he was hurt to see his friend and teammate in the state she was in. As for Sasuke he hasn't said a word he had a blank expression on his face it was anyone's guess what he will say or what will he do, he stood quiet listening.

Hinata went to her still shedding tears" Sakura-san why are you doing this?"

Sakura only glared at her while taking a sip from her bottle" you….how could you *hiccup* how could you leave him. You said you love Naruto-kun so much and then you broke up with him just like that!"

"Sakura-san I…." Hinata took a step back while the drunken pink haired woman was still looking at her with anger in her eyes.

"When you confessed to him during Pain's invasion you were willing to die to protect him and yet….you let him go I trusted you Hinata *hiccup* that you will be the one to give Naruto-kun all the happiness in the world, that you will love him forever. Why….why did you let him go?!"

"Sakura that's enough it's not Hinata's fault!" Ino said defending the Hyuga heiress who still has her face full of tears.

"Yes it is!" she snapped back at the Yamanaka.

"Ino is right" Sai replied" love is expressed when two people feel the same way for each other, it's about equal feelings. But if their feelings aren't equal then there's no love, no understanding I read it from one of my first books about human's emotions."

"Whatever bookworm…*hiccup*"

"Like Sai said Sakura Hinata didn't have equal feelings for Naruto as well as him, sometimes love comes and goes. Sometimes those feelings won't stay equal and strong, it takes time to find true love" Ino said.

"I don't care what you say *hiccup* she said she loves Naruto-kun very much so she should show it not leave him!" she shouted in anger while Hinata was still letting her tears fall.

Sasuke finally had it he walked towards her" just shut up already!"

Everyone gasped looking at the angry Uchiha who was giving Sakura a deadly serious gaze, but she was unfazed by his stare. She stood her ground even drunk she was going to face him without showing him any fear.

"I won't shut up….." she replied before taking a sip from her bottle.

Sasuke threw the sake bottle rudely away from her making it shattered when it hit the ground" I think you had enough sake for one day."

Sakura was angry as she took a glance at the broken bottle she glared at him" look what you did you destroyed my last bottle of sake?!"

"I'm so sad" replied the sarcastic Sasuke.

Sakura tried to punched him but he evaded the punch easily since she was drunk to throw a decent attack, he shook his head" is that it Sakura you're punch was weak and your moves are so sluggish, it goes to show you sake is a bad combination with fighting."

The pink haired woman growled at him" you know I'm actually glad I ended my friendship with you. You're not worth it I did the right thing I don't need any friends, I just want to be alone!"

Her comment hurt the group as Ino lowered her head along with Hinata and Sai stood quiet obviously he was hurt.

"You don't mean that Sakura" Sasuke said" the sake is making you do this…"

"Just shut up and leave already all of you!" she shouted as tears were forming at the corner of her jade eyes" I don't need no one sake is the only thing I need and you *hiccup* you destroyed the very last bottle I had left!"

"You don't need sake to solve your problem Sakura" replied Ino trying to dry her tears" you need help from us not alcohol…."

"Please Sakura-san listen us don't do this to yourself" Hinata said.

"Kakashi put you on house arrest so you could find a way to stop your addiction for sake, not so you continue submitting to it" Sai said.

Sakura growled in rage glaring at all of them" shut up shut up all of you and get the hell out of my apartment now I don't need you just get out!!!"

That was the last draw for Sasuke as he quickly lifted the drunken pink haired medic carrying her on his shoulder. He left the room heading to the bathroom while the other were following not knowing what he was up to.

"Sasuke?!" Ino said.

"What are you doing?!" Hinata said.

"Let me go put me down now!!" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke however ignored and put her on the shower, he quickly turned the shower on as Sakura was hit by the water.

"Ahhh the water is cold turn it off right now!!!"

The Uchiha turned off the shower while showing her three fingers" how many fingers am I holding?"

"I won't answer you…."

"How many!?"

"Twenty….*hiccup*"

Sasuke turned on the shower again putting it on high causing more water to come out. Everyone was watching but they weren't shocked knowing what he was doing and it was the only way to open their friend's eyes. Sakura was too drunk to listen to reason so she needed to be sober in order to wake up and realize her mistake, they were hoping it will work and help her get better. Sasuke waited for Sakura to get back to normal before he turns off the shower, a cold shower was exactly what she needed to stop acting like an annoying selfish drunk. He finally turned it off gazing at the pink haired woman who was coughing for swallowing a lot of water she was soaked wet awaiting her next answer he was going to resumed the same exercise of his fingers.

"Sakura now…how many fingers am I holding?" he wasn't showing her any fingers expecting that she was going to guess wrong again.

"You….you're not holding any fingers…." She replied softly while she was shivering from the cold water.

"I can't hear you!" he shouted.

"I said you're not holding any damn it!!!" she screamed shivering looking pissed at him.

Sasuke smirked while looking at the group" she's back to normal."

"How are you feeling Sakura-san?" asked Hinata.

"What do you think I'm cold…..freezing…damn it Sasuke-kun it's so cold…."

"It was the only way to give you a wakeup call from your drunken state" replied the Uchiha.

"I'm glad you're back to normal" Ino said.

"Guys I….I'm sorry for the way I acted I….I'm really sorry but why are you guys here?" replied the sober Sakura.

"What do you think?" asked the Yamanaka" we came here to talk to you and help you get through this, you need help Sakura."

"We want to help you because were your friends and we care about you" Hinata said.

"Might as well help you clean your apartment since we're here. It looks like it belongs to the rats" Sai said.

"Thanks for giving such a nice comparison Sai" Sakura replied with a slight frown at his rude comment even if it was true.

"Are you going to continue doing this to yourself?" Sasuke asked looking at her seriously.

"But I…..I don't know what to do" Sakura replied softly" Naruto-kun he…he's not happy being together with Hinata because he doesn't love her I don't know what to do."

Hinata put her arms on her shoulder making sure she gets eye contact with her" Sakura-san it's true I thought I loved him. I once thought that my feelings for Naruto-kun were strong, that my love for him was undying and everlasting but I was wrong. My feelings for him weren't so strong and they weren't real I feel bad it took me so long to realize it, just like it took you to realized how much you love him. Sakura-san your feelings for Naruto-kun are stronger than mine there's no denying it."

"No I….I can't" she weakly said.

"She's right Sakura the only way to get out of this prison you have build yourself around is if you faced Naruto and tell him the truth about your feelings" Ino said.

"I….I…."

"It's the only way if you want to get rid of your addiction to alcohol, living your life like this it's not worth it" Sai said.

"No I can't….it's not right…." she started raising her voice.

"Sakura-san?" Hinata gazed at her feeling sorry for her she was hurt to see her in this state.

"Didn't you hear me I said I can't?!" she shouted as tears started forming again in her eyes" I can't do it I'm…..I'm not the one for him not me….nothing good will come to Naruto-kun if he goes to me….nothing."

"Don't say that Sakura please don't shut us down. Were only trying to help you overcome this, the only way for you to break away from all of this if you tell Naruto your feelings" Ino replied trying to stop herself from crying.

"I don't want to….nothing good will come from that. I'm not the one from him, please all of you I thank you all for coming here but I just can't. I have chosen this path a while back and it's going to stay like this" tears were now falling from her hurt jade eyes.

"Sakura?" Ino said as tears were now falling" this is what I was talking about. The pain has taken over your life and now you're living in misery, all because you haven't told Naruto your feelings."

"We only want what's best for you and this is not it" Sai replied trying to open his teammate's eyes.

"And for that I thank but like I said I have chosen to walk this path. I will walk it until the end, I just need to give Naruto-kun all the happiness in the world…"

"Don't you think you will be giving him true happiness if you tell him your feelings?" asked Ino.

"No….not that….that won't be happening it is not important. I want him to live a true happy life and he's not going to experience it being with me…."

"Enough damn it!!" Sasuke finally spoke shouting in anger at his teammate" I had just about enough of you Sakura I can't take it anymore. Stop with the I don't deserve Naruto crap!"

"But I…." the pink haired medic still had tears falling.

"Stop saying that you're not worthy for him because it annoys me so much that you do, or even believe it. Who are you to say that you don't deserve him in the first place because I think that it's up to Naruto to decide? I know exactly what he will say to you, believe me he will say that you're worthy enough for him as it is. As to if he's worthy for you that's another story both of you are so much alike your both stubborn and hardheaded."

Ino and Hinata were smiling at the Uchiha for his forceful yet truthful words while Sakura was still shedding tears. This is what she needed to wake up from her shell and realize the truth at the end of her tunnel.

"Stop punishing yourself for what you did to Naruto in the past the past is gone, it won't come back. It's ridiculous that you would think like that you were only twelve you hardly knew better Sakura, you were a shallow girl with a dumb crush on me and you followed the crowd to how they viewed and treated Naruto. Do you seriously think Naruto cares about how the village treated him in the past? Of course he doesn't care or how you used to treat him, he doesn't let the past take over his life like it has done to you."

"Sakura I don't think Naruto-kun wants you to live your life like you have for the past three years. In fact he will be shocked and heartbroken to find out what have you done with your life, living your life in pain while sacrificing your own happiness for his sake. It's not right to think like that I believe Naruto-kun wants you to live your life to the fullest, to be happy and live a life with no regrets" Sai replied.

"_Sakura live your life with no regrets…."_

Her jade eyes widened Tsunade's words have come back to haunt her, they were back in her mind. She has pushed her master's last wish aside she wanted her not make the same mistake like she did when it comes to love. She wanted her student to live her life without regretting anything with the choices she will make in her life, including telling Naruto her feelings. She started sobbing hard trying to overcome the pain she was feeling but it was futile, it was eating her heart and soul. She tried to bury her face with her hands but she was unable because someone was stopping her from doing so. She gazed at the teary face of Ino who was smiling at her doing her best to give her comfort when she needed it the most, she wasn't the only one Hinata was next to her with an equal teary face. They have meant every word when they said that they wanted to help her because they care for her as their friend.

"Ino…Hinata…" she replied with a sob.

The Yamanaka pulled the broken pink haired woman in a warm embrace as she continued to sob loudly, Hinata followed giving her a double hug. They hoped that it was enough to heal the pain she has inflicted on herself for three years in order to give Naruto the happiness he rightfully deserves. Sasuke and Sai stood watching the scene with hope in their eyes expecting that she will finally change her way and leave an honest and healthy life, although the Uchiha felt guilty for agreeing with her decision in the first place. He thought he was helping her as his friend but in truth he was helping her feel worst letting her continue to live a life of suffering for being selfless, he felt guilty and he wanted to find a way to make it up to her.

"There there Sakura it's all right were here for you now" Ino said holding her tears were still falling.

"We will always be there for you when you need a friend Sakura-san" Hinata said.

"Friends will always be there to help a friend" Sai replied with a smile.

She nodded in the arms of the two kunoichi looking up at the Uchiha" Sasuke-kun I'm sorry for not trusting you, I'm sorry for ending our friendship. As my friend and teammate I should have trusted you….can you forgive me?"

"That's a dumb question…." He replied with sigh" if you forgave me the person who betrayed Konoha for power and revenge, and almost caused a war between Konoha and Kumo because of my selfish ambition. Then Sakura I can forgive you for this…." He gave her small smile.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun" she smiled still sobbing" I'm sorry everyone….I'm so sorry for the way I behaved and how I treated you all. I'm really sorry."

"It's all right stop apologizing" replied Ino smiling at her before she broke the hug with Hinata" what matters is that you realized that you did wrong. You must know by now what you have to do Sakura to end this?"

"You have to tell Naruto the truth Sakura it's the only way to end your addiction of sake" Sasuke said" besides you have to start working again if you want to continue paying the rent, you don't want this landlord to kicked you out like the other ones?"

"What?" Hinata said looking at him and then back at the pink haired medic.

"What are you talking?" asked Ino looking at her best friend.

"I……" Sakura trailed off in deep thought.

The Uchiha sighed" might as well tell them Sakura. This isn't the first time she has been kicked out from other apartments."

"No she didn't said nothing about being kicked out because she told us she was moving out, don't you Sakura?" Ino said giving her a frown while the pink haired woman was nervous.

"Unfortunately that was a lie" replied Sasuke.

"So Sakura was lying all along about moving out from her previous apartments" Sai said.

"Why would you do that Sakura-san?" asked Hinata.

The Uchiha answered for her" do you guys remember when Naruto was out of money?"

"What does that has to do with Sakura being kicked out from the other apartments?" Ino replied.

"A lot when Naruto went broke he couldn't pay for the rent of his new apartment, he didn't had any missions to do making it harder for him to gain money….."

Ino's eyes widened while Sai also figured out the connection" you don't mean…."

"Sakura gave Naruto-kun her share of the money to him in order to pay the debt he had with the rent" Sai replied.

Sasuke nodded looking at Sakura who has lowered her head" it was her way to help him as part of her commitment to make him happy. But she had to pay the consequences because she gave her entire savings to help him she didn't had enough money to pay her own rent, her first two landlords kicked her out because she couldn't pay them in the due date. Until she managed to gain money with her position in the hospital, it's why she's still staying in this apartment…"

"But wait a minute, so Sakura gave her savings to Naruto. Didn't he found out that the money came from her?" Ino said.

"He never got suspicious of that because…." Sasuke started.

"It was signed in my name" Hinata replied while fresh tears were falling from her pale eyes, everyone gazed at her" Sakura-san send all of the checks to Naruto-kun but she wrote them in my name to convince him that it was really me who gave him the money. After all he has never seen my handwriting so he eventually thought that those checks were really from me, and I feel terrible for not saying a word. I am guilty I knew very well that it wasn't my handwriting or that I took the money from the Hyuga clan's savings account, I knew of this and I never told Sakura-san why did she do it or gave her a simple thank you….." she started sobbing.

Sakura pulled the Hyuga heiress in a small hug letting her cry her heart out, she patted her back" it's all right Hinata you're not to blame it's not your fault I chose this on my own accord. I didn't mind because I wanted it to remain a secret."

"I can't believe you have done so much for Naruto and he doesn't have a clue about it" Ino said.

"He has done more for me…." She replied with a true smile.

"People do the most unbelievable things when they are in love I read it in a book" Sai said.

Hinata broke the hug with Sakura smiling" Naruto-kun will be beyond happy if you tell him the truth."

"I….I still don't know…."

"Now you listen up!" Ino shouted getting angry" you are telling Naruto that you love him whether you like it or not, there's no way I'm going to spend another day watching you destroy your life with sake. If you don't tell him then we will all tell him the truth there are enough witnesses that you like Naruto, so what's it going to be?"

The pink haired medic sighed at her best friend's stubborn attitude" fine…..I don't have much of a choice if you guys will be interfering. All right I will tell him….I will tell Naruto-kun my feelings…"

"That's what I wanted to hear, now how about if I get you a towel to dry yourself?" asked the Yamanaka.

"Thanks I need it I'm still shivering from the cold water."

Ino got up leaving the bathroom while Hinata smiled" I think we should get started."

"Get started on what?" asked Sakura.

"We're going to help you clean your apartment it's really a mess" Sai replied.

Sasuke nodded" I will get the things."

"I'll help you" Hinata said following him out of the bathroom and Ino showed up with the towel.

Sasuke went to the small closer at the end of the hall where Sakura kept all of her cleaning tools. He was in deep thought while he took the broom and the rest of the things to clean. He saw the looked in Sakura's eyes when she said that she was going to tell Naruto that expression he has seen it before. It was the same expression when she told him that she was going to make Naruto happy at all cost no matter how much it will hurt her on the inside, it seems he knew the truth of her intentions and he didn't like it one bit. Hinata came as she helped him carry the things they had a lot to clean due to huge mess in the entire apartment, it was better to start now before it takes them the whole day.

"Sasuke-kun I'm glad you were able to convinced Sakura-san. Your words were harsh but they were true" Hinata smiled.

"I may not be an expert in the topic, but if two people love each other equally then there's nothing wrong with them getting together."

The Hyuga heiress smiled at his comment, she got a small tint of pink on her cheeks feeling her heart skip a beat" you're right…"

"Hn…."

" So where are we going to start cleaning?"

"She won't tell him…." he replied softly.

"What?" she looked back at him.

The Uchiha stood quiet but he didn't know why he felt like telling her" she won't tell him. Sakura won't say a word to Naruto."

The Hyuga heiress was shocked" but she just said…"

"I know but I know that determined look in her eyes and she won't do it. You don't know Sakura like I do she's proud and stubborn, she promised herself not to be selfish anymore and she meant it."

"So she thinks telling Naruto-kun will be being selfish?" Hinata was still shocked.

Sasuke nodded" I don't know if there's a way for her to do it, even if we tell Naruto the truth she will deny it completely. She rather suffered forever then telling him the truth about her feelings."

"But we can't let her continue to do this to herself there must be something we can do."

"Hinata do you trust me?" he looked at her.

"Yes I do" she replied without hesitating.

"Then let me handle this and don't tell the others all right?"

"Okay I understand" she replied worry.

(Time skip)

(Location: dojo inner sanctum Hyuga Compound Konoha)

Hinata and Hanabi were having one of their usual sparring matches which they were always intense both of them were strong equally. They have gone quite the always since they started their career as ninjas and they have changed for the better. Hinata had to train hard, she sweat and cried to get to where she is now although she was weak she took her training seriously to become strong. She fought hard to become worthy for the title of head of the main branch and she has earned it with her current status. She has become in one of the strongest member in the clan after her cousin Neji the prodigy of the branch family she has gained some respect among branch members except her father. Hanabi was a destined prodigy since she was born she become a strong opponent when she was 6 beating Hinata in combat at that age, she made it genin a year younger than her at eleven. She became chunin at thirteen and she became a jounin at fourteen, her gentle fist style matched with Neji in power and performance. She was still league with her older sister having a small amount of envy remembering the old Hinata who was weak. She has proven her wrong when she was nominated to become a jounin along with her and she has proven to be a worthy adversary. Hopefully she will get stronger in order to beat her older sister and show her father that she has what it takes to be the head of the main branch too. Hinata has also become someone close to her and she admitted that she cares a lot for her older sister even with her envy and rivalry, she was precious to her.

Both had their byakugan activated as they were exchanging blows with their gentle fist style taijutsu. They have increased their speed in their attacks making them equally fast it was after all a match between two members of the clan's main branch. Hanabi unleashed a powerful barrage of her palms Hinata quickly blocked them countering with a strong attack of her own, although she didn't had her mind on the match. So much has happened and she was thinking about Sakura, she hoped that the pink haired medic can finally tell Naruto her feelings and stop living with pain. Sasuke's words were still ringing in her head Sakura wasn't planning on telling Naruto. She trusted the Uchiha but it made her wonder what he has in mind to convince Sakura to tell the truth, it wasn't the only thing in her mind. Her fear was growing that she hasn't told her father about her break up with Naruto, she has kept quiet about it but she didn't know for how long. She feared that the rumor will spread throughout the village and eventually her father will find out she knew he was going to be upset with her if he finds out. Hiashi has been looking forward for her marriage with Naruto ever since she got together with the blond, no doubt the Hyuga clan will become powerful if they had the son of the fourth Hokage by their side. Even when she was in deep thought she was still keeping her eye on her match and her opponent.

Hanabi unleashed another powerful palm attack which her older sister dodged jumping back and countered with a kick, she also used another kick colliding the older Hyuga's attack. The both used their gentle fist as they attacked each other over and again, blocking and attacking it was a fearsome match. Both unleashed a massive palm trust at the same time before they stopped, the attacks was just mere inches away from their faces. They stood quiet in the same position for a minute and then they halted their attack before deactivating their byakugan. They were done with their match and both kunoichis were panting due to their workout.

Hinata smiled" good job Hanabi you're getting stronger."

"Same to you, I never thought you will become so strong I'm sorry for doubting you."

"It's the results of hard training as long as you don't give up on your goal."

"I'm still fighting hard for my goal too, it's the same as yours Hinata" she replied with a smile.

"I know you will be a great candidate for head of the Hyuga main branch Hanabi."

"But father has chosen you. His word is absolute there's nothing I can do now, but I won't give up on trying to achieve my goal."

Hinata smiled at her" I'm not expecting you to keep training hard dear sister."

The two sisters bowed to each other before Hanabi left the dojo. Hinata smiled feeling proud of her sister she has come a long way and she was destine for greatness just like Neji. She hoped that someday the conflict between the main branch and the second branch will finally be put to an end and they can accept each other as a one clan in unity. She walked out of the dojo and stopped as she spotted her father standing in the doorway. She smiled but she quickly erased the smile from her face when she gazed at her father's expression. Hiashi's look would make any ninja pee in their pants it was so mean and cold it made her scared, she has never seen him so upset before. Then she started getting a very bad feeling about this making her stomach twist and turn, his gaze was piercing hers she felt like crying. She tried to calm herself from gazing into her father's eyes she was afraid and she was starting to fear the worst.

Hiashi kept his deadly serious gaze on his daughter" my study now!"

She nodded as she followed him out of the dojo feeling more scare than before' he's so angry….does he knows…..no that can't be…but it will explain why he's so upset…..'

She started trembling she was scare she didn't know what to do. As she walked the halls of the compound she felt like she was a criminal walking towards her execution ground. The only thing she was thinking is that her father has found out the truth, what other reason would there be for him to be this angry at her? she hoped she was wrong and she kept telling herself the same thing over and over again. She reached the door that leads to Hiashi's office and she felt sick to her stomach, she tried breathing steady but she failed and she hoped she didn't fainted from the horrible feeling in her gut. Hiashi slid the door open entering and she followed him close by, he shut the door before he took a couple of steps before turning to his daughter. Hinata saw it again the cold expression on his face it was enough to turned her gaze away from him, she calmed down remembering that she was the heiress to the main branch she was going to act like one. She calm her breathing and face her father not showing fear full of determination, she faced him whatever he wanted to talk to her about.

"Yes father…." Her tone was soft trying so hard to hide the fear she was feeling right now.

"Is it true!?" Hiashi's tone was cold.

"What true?" Hinata's voice tremble

"The rumors have been going around the village even the members of the council have been talking about it" he turned to looked at her his anger reflected in his pale eyes" is it true that you broke up with Namikaze?!"

Her eyes widened he knew there was no turning back now but face him and tell him the truth, she nodded knowing that he will get more upset with her answer" yes it's true…"

He glared at her" that's not what I arrange for. You were supposed to marry Namikaze it was the only reason I made Hanabi married Neji and you the heiress of the main branch again."

"I'm sorry father but it turned out that I didn't like Naruto-kun like that" she replied trying to hold her tears.

"That is meaningless it doesn't matter!" he shouted in anger" I planned for this engagement for three years and it took me a lot of work to convinced the clan elders to accept the marriage with the heir of the Namikaze clan and now you have made my effort go to waste, it has all been for nothing!"

Hinata flinched as Hiashi was still glaring at her" it seems I will have to name Hanabi the heiress of the main branch once again. You're truly a disappointment you even arrived at the clan's grounds at one in the morning intoxicated and you threw up in the courtyard. Get out of my sight you're a disgrace to the clan" he turned his back to her.

"Father I…." she tried to talk to him but she paused as her tears started falling.

"Leave don't make me repeat myself." His tone was still harsh and cold.

By now Hinata had tears falling from her eyes as her father's harsh words. She bowed her head before leaving his study she walked the halls of the compound feeling heartbroken and devastated. She went to her room to cry her heart out once again her father has called her useless like he hated her. There has never been a time where she felt so hurt before her father has always treated her like she was inferior and weak but this time it was different, he has crossed the line. Once she reached her room she shut her door and went to her bed sobbing uncontrollably, she buried her face in her pillow letting her tears all out without holding back. Of all the times her father hast mistreated or belittle to her this was by far the worst painful blow she has ever received, she cried for a couple of minutes when it was really an hour that has passed. She finally calm down and dried her tears getting up from her bed, she felt it as her pale eyes hardened like she has reached her limit. She stood in deep thought but no matter in what she thought Hiashi's words came back to hurt her and remind her what a terrible daughter she was to him.

"_You have made my effort go to waste; it has all been for nothing!"_

"_It seems I will have to make Hanabi the heiress of the main branch once again."_

"_You're truly a disappointment you even arrived at the clan's grounds at one in the morning intoxicated and you threw up in the courtyard."_

"_Get out of my sight you're a disgrace to the clan."_

Tears started falling and she went to crying it seems she wasn't going to be feeling better anytime now. Right now she needed to let the pain out in order to feel better but it wasn't helping. Her father's words made all her hard training for nothing like it was all in vain. She thought she has gained his respect but she knew she was wrong she has made it worse, getting back to her home drunk didn't help either. She lied on her bed and clutched her pillow as more tears left her pale eyes, she wondered if there will be a time when Hiashi will see her in good eyes and accept her. On the other hand the possibility that he will never acknowledge her was so high she cried thinking that it was hopeless there was nothing she could do.

(Time skip: evening)

(Location: market street urban district Ame hidden rain village rain country territory)

Konan promised to give Naruto a small tour of the hidden rain village and she delivers, however the blond jounin was hungry from his trip to the village. They went to a ramen stand which the blue haired rain village leader made the unfortunate mistake to pay for all of the ramen Naruto could eat it was painful for her wallet. The tall blond ate twenty bowls of ramen making everyone who was eating in the stand to have jaw drops and wide eyes, Konan made a mental note to never pay for him ever again. After the tasty meal they headed into the streets of the village for some sightseeing Naruto was amazed with the sight of the village. It wasn't as big as Konoha but it was impressive in the style of the buildings and houses other than it were constantly raining, the village was very beautiful. As he walked the streets he smiled at the people, everyone that was passing by we're smiling friendly while waving at them. They were obviously like that because their leader was present they are influenced by the ruler they have and it looks like Konan has been doing a very good job ruling over the village. Some of the villagers shouted long live lady angel it was the name they chose to give her when she was working with Pain as his messenger, they decided to keep calling her like that and she didn't objected with their decision. Naruto smiled to see how much they respected and treated the blue haired kunoichi so highly, in their eyes she was their hero and savior.

Seeing the reaction from the people as they walked through the streets reminded Naruto to the same way the villagers of Konoha looked at him. They are always praising him and waving at him while others say good morning or good afternoon completely different how was during his childhood. Things have changed so much they used to hate him and ignored him because they only saw the Kyuubi not the container, or that was just a regular human carrying a terrible burden. Little by little they changed their opinion on him to see him as a great ninja and a hero who would risk his life for his village and friends he never doubted that he loves Konoha a lot. After an hour of walking the streets Konan decided to take him to another location as part of the tour of the village, the blond jounin followed her as his cerulean eyes gazed at something in the distance. He saw a tower which was very high higher than the other buildings like it was trying to reach into the heavens he also noticed the different statues decorating the creepy looking tower. He stopped because Konan has stopped walking turning to him before she gazed at the tall tower, memories were floating her mind.

The times she was in Akatsuki when she was helping Madara in his twisted ambition alongside Nagato, the people she killed for his sake as well as her friend and partner. The blood that shed to fulfill Nagato's goal of peace and the destruction caused from both sides rain village and Konoha. The death of her teacher Jiraiya at the hands of Nagato, Nagato believing in Naruto's words to find peace all the memories were tormenting her in a bad way. The last image she got when Yahiko was killed by Nagato because of Danzo holding her hostage, she cursed endlessly that memory because she felt she was useless to the team nothing but a burden. She has stopped crying a long time ago but right now she felt like letting her tears fall she missed her two friends so much they won't come back, it was a cold fact that she has gotten during the past years. By now Naruto was staring at her worried because she hasn't said a word since they stopped walking it looks like she was in deep thought.

"Konan?" Naruto looked at her.

"Hmm…"

"You okay?"

"Yes I apologize no need to get concern. That high tower you see that's where Nagato controlled his bodies, it is also the where the main Akatsuki headquarters were."

The blond nodded he knew that Nagato was able to controlled the six paths of Pain from the highest place possible so the high tower was the most obvious place. He wasn't surprised that the tower was also the main headquarters of the criminal organization it was the same place where Madara was hiding, he only wondered where he could be doing right now, or what was he doing. He knew it wasn't over until he was defeated only then the five countries can be free from his threat.

"But now this tower serves as the administrative building where we held meetings, as well as my office."

"You must be very busy running the village I know is not as easy as it looks."

Konan ignored his comment" the tower is also where I took Nagato's bodies so he can use the technique to control them…"

Naruto was confused to why she ignored his comment he followed her inside the tower resuming their walking. His eyes widened as he saw the inside of the tower, his mouth went wide at the sight. There were a lot of stairs heading up it looked like it will take them hours to reach the top, he sweat dropped shortly.

"I'm guessing your office is at the top of the tower?"

"Yes…"

The blond sweat dropped again" that's a lot of stairs to take, the fire tower from Konoha only had two pairs of stairs nothing like this."

Konan gazed at him with a quizzical look" taking these stairs is the best way to develop your strength, it's a good exercise. I find it hard to believe that someone like you would complain…"

He gave his fox grin feeling embarrassed" I kind of don't feel like it…"

"Very well then would you like to take the fastest way up?"

"Fastest way you mean like a shortcut?" Naruto was surprised.

"Something like that…"

The blond jounin gasped when Konan used paper to create her angel wings, he had the idea to what she was up to. She offered his hand which he took and they were off flying at high speed Naruto felt like he was having a powerful rush as he has never fly before, he was enjoying the ride pretty much. In no time they made it to the top of the tower while Naruto was still feeling the rush from flying so fast, Konan's paper wings were gone returning to being normal sheets of paper. He smiled looking all excited like he has experienced the best thing in his life.

"Konan…that was awesome!" he smiled while the blue haired kunoichi gazed at him puzzle" is that how you always climb the tower?!"

"Actually I take the stairs. My ninjas used teleportation or body flicker when it comes to report an emergency, but besides that they take the stairs."

"I prefer using wings to fly to the top" he replied with his fox grin.

"Uzumaki Naruto….you're lazy" she replied" I'm beginning to wonder how you defeated Nagato?"

The blond sighed at her comment" come on give me a break I was tired for coming here then I was attacked and then I got hungry. It's not like I'm lazy I love training and doing exercises, but today I don't feel like that. Even the ninja who is going to become Hokage and bring peace to the world needs his break every once in a while."

To Naruto's surprise he saw that Konan was smiling at him, it wasn't like her other smiles which were small and weak. This smile was wider and full life, but it reflected something else. It was more in the teasing and affectionate form he didn't know why he felt a little nervous, he smiled at her silly. She started walking ahead and he followed her close by until reaching a pair of double doors, she opened the door as Naruto passed her by.

"Then perhaps you will take your break here."

The blond gazed at the room it was Konan's office which was bigger than the office of the Hokage. The desk was at the far back next to a large window pointing to an amazing view of the entire village, there was also a small couch not too far from the desk. There was also an archive probably containing files on the ninja population and missions, something caught his attention. On top of the archive were a couple of figurines made from paper it was just a regular office but with a lot of space, it was the best place to get a nice break. He walked ahead while Konan closed the door and for some unknown reason she locked it, the blond was gazing at the desk then at the small couch as the blue haired women got next to him.

"Please make yourself comfortable have a seat."

"Thanks" he replied getting seated on the couch.

Konan got seated on her desk checking on any of the documents, before she pulled out the message scroll that Naruto had to give her in his mission. She opened it and read it for the second time making sure she didn't misread any information once all the message was cleared she signed it, she handed it back to Naruto.

"Here I have given my support that I will be assisting the treaty ceremony with the Hokage, make sure he gets the message back."

"Thanks I will."

She nodded" would you like some sake?"

Naruto blinked" sake…no thanks I'm….I don't drink alcohol…"

Konan was surprised by his comment" you're almost twenty and you still haven't drink sake?"

"I don't like alcohol that's all."

"Sake can have different tastes according to your mood, it could taste sour or sweet or perhaps both."

The blond jounin gave a sheepish grin" I didn't know about that. I just thought sake would taste like alcohol."

The thirty three year old kunoichi opened the drawer from her desk taking a sake bottle" I honestly haven't had a drink in a while…"

"Where's the cup?" Naruto noticed the absence of the glass.

Konan took a sheet of paper and using her special ability she turned it into the shape of a small glass, she poured some sake in the paper glass while Naruto smiled at the sight" right I should thought you were going to do that."

The blue haired woman gave a faint smile taking a sip from her sake" it taste a little sweet, I must be having a good day it seems."

"I guess Konan the way the people were looking at you. You must be doing a very good job as their kage" Naruto repeated his comment waiting to hear her reply.

"It's not because of me that the people of rain have placed their faith in me. It's because of Nagato and his ideals they look up at me as the angel the messenger they still see me like I'm an angel."

"You do look like an angel when you created those paper wings on your back" replied the blond with a chuckle.

"I have taken the responsibility to protect the people of Ame for the sake of both Nagato and Yahiko…"

"And you're doing in it for the right reasons Konan. I am sure both of them would be very proud of you."

"Thank you Naruto it means a lot to hear that from you" she took another sip from the sake" it's strange…I have drink sake many times before and yet…this feels nostalgic…"

"What do you mean?" Naruto looked at her.

"It reminds me the first time I drank sake" she replied with a small smile" I remember it as it was yesterday…I was sixteen during the civil war and we just had a small victory over Hanzo's forces. Yahiko found a sake bottle among the enemy ninja's, it was his idea that we should celebrate for the victory with drinking the sake.

"Nagato being his insecure self didn't want to drink so Yahiko was the one had a taste of the drink, he didn't like it and he ended up throwing up" she smiled remembering the past" After that Nagato made himself that he would never taste sake so he doesn't ends up like Yahiko I on the other hand, I decided to give it a try and for some reason it tasted nice refreshing…."

Naruto smiled at her" maybe it's because what you said. You were in a good mood you felt at ease with yourself because you were with your friends, you were happy being with them proving how much they meant to you…" his cerulean eyes softened a little' I should have said that…it's not right for me to bring them into the conversation Konan will feel bad.'

The blue haired woman stood quiet for a moment holding her paper glass of sake. Remembering that time she was truly happy being with them and even before she felt safe having Nagato and Yahiko with her. Her bond with them were strong and they were precious to her, it was all in the past now. With both of them dead she felt like her life shattered into millions of pieces it was hard for her to continue living if her closest friends are not by her side, living in this world was too hard for her. The memories were overflowing her mind it was all nostalgic and painful the thought made her cry, however no tears left from her amber eyes. Naruto saw the expression on her face and it was not good she was obviously thinking too much about the past and it was hurting her he needed to change the subject and fast.

"So Konan?" he started hoping he will make her feel better forgetting the past" about your technique, you know manipulating paper how can you do that is it a special jutsu or a bloodline limit?"

The blue haired kunoichi had to smile at the blonds' intention to make her feel better without thinking about her past. He has obviously gotten worried about her and wanted to try to get her minds off of things by changing the subject, she felt happy seeing his attempt. She knew Naruto was kind but perhaps he was kinder than she have ever imagined he was truly a kind soul sometimes it made her wonder he someone like him could be a ninja, it was a mystery to her. She decided to follow his lead she didn't mind having someone who was trying to conform her when they barely knew each other at all.

"My technique to fuse my chakra with paper giving it the ability to bent to any kind of form, I honestly don't know. It's a special technique I knew I had it since I was little my family didn't had a bloodline so I believe that's not the case with me. I must have been gifted with this power, yet there was nothing I could do back then…." her amber eyes hardened.

"What day?" Naruto asked he was afraid to know thinking that it was another painful part from her past.

Konan sighed" even with my gift there was nothing I could do on that day. The day when Yahiko was killed because of Danzo and Hanzo's evil ways, I hated the fact that there was nothing I could do. I hated being caught hostage all I did was watched as Yahiko killed himself in order to protect me and Nagato, we both suffered the loss of our dear friend. It was all because of me it was clearly my fault that Yahiko died and Nagato became Pain…"

Naruto immediately got up from the couch" don't you dare say that Konan it was never your fault to begin with it was Danzo and Hanzo's fault, they were the ones to put you guys through that horrible situation. I know how much both of them meant to you I know how strong your bond with them was. I know because I have to closest friends who I care very much and I would do anything for them, I just don't know what I would do if I lost them?" he thought about Sakura and Sasuke.

The blue haired smiled as she got up from her desk and got seated on the couch" sit down Naruto…"

The blond jounin got back seated to the couch while Konan was staring at him" what would you if you were in that situation?"

"What?"

"What would you if you were in the same situation?" she kept her eyes on him waiting to see his reaction" if one of your friends was taken hostage by the enemy and they asked you that you have to kill your other friend in order to save the one captured, what would you do?"

Naruto stood quiet but he spoke again thinking if he was in the situation, he thought Sakura taken hostage and he's asked to kill Sasuke in order to save Sakura he shook his head" I honestly don't know….both Sasuke and Sakura-chan mean everything to me, I would just froze if I have to make such a decision…"

"So you will let your hostage friend get killed?"

"No of course not I…." he paused but he gazed at her with a serious expression" I would find a way to save them both because they are both very important to me."

Konan closed the bottle of sake quitting her drinking before nodding" I figure you would say that just listening to your words make me feel better. They were enough to change Nagato's heart and myself, I would like thank you for trying to calm me from thinking about the past…"

"Huh…"

"You changed the subject so I could stop thinking how painful my past is and for that I thank you. However Yahiko and Nagato are part of my past, they are the reason I became the person I am today. Just like you said they are both precious to me they were an important part of my life, my bond with them even if they are both gone will always remain strong."

"I'm glad to hear that I wish I could understand your pain a little more, I do know I will be devastated if I lost my closest friends. The pain must be unbearable…"

"I believe you already understand it Naruto that's why I'm thankful for you I owe you" she paused before she felt tears falling from her amber orbs which she was surprised" I…I can't believe this…"

"Konan?" Naruto felt sorry for him seeing her tears.

"I'm crying this is really unusual….I haven't cry in a long time. I stopped shedding tears since Yahiko died there's no need to shed any anymore…its useless now."

"Konan everyone cries for various reasons either when we are happy or when we are sad. I think you have been a lot of pain in you for a while now, it's not right to hold the pain inside believe me I know…" his eyes softened thinking about himself although he was the one who hides pain better than anyone thinking about Sakura being together with Sasuke as a couple.

"If you're in pain and hurt the right thing to do is to cry. It's all right to cry we all do, if you want to cry then cry let it out Konan don't hold it in anymore because if you it will continue to hurt further more. Go ahead and cry I'm here now let me at least help you by lifting your burden" he smiled to her.

Just like that Konan broke down crying proving how long she was holding all the pain inside of her. The pain of losing both her friends being a burden when she was taken hostage by the Danzou leading to Yahiko's self sacrifice in order to save her. The pain that both Yahiko and Nagato weren't here anymore with her and she was lonely without having someone to have a strong bond like she did with them, all that pain was finally surfacing from within her. Naruto pulled the woman in a warm hug he felt sorry for her knowing how much she was hurt, how much she was suffering. Losing her parents to the war and losing the only two closest friends who became like a family to her, it was truly devastating for the blue haired kunoichi. Konan finally broke into sobs after years of holding her sorrow and her pain she finally reached her limit she was always the kind of person who was stoic and quiet, her emotions were sometimes well hidden like all ninjas. He stood holding her as he traced his hand on her hair and she pressed her body closer to his feeling his warmth today he has taken the role to be Konan's pillar of strength, he hope it will be enough for her. But he didn't know much it was helping the blue haired woman as hold her in his arms.

Konan felt so secure and safe as soon as the tall blond pulled her in his arms. She felt his strong and powerful arms encircle her waist bringing her to calm like it was slowly getting rid of her pain. Her sorrow was being lifted and the suffering she was feeling was leaving her body, Naruto was really helping her. The blond was like a powerful positive energy that was slowly healing all negative energy from within her with his hug and she felt like she wanted to stay like this forever. She has never felt so safe in her entire life, safer than when she was with Nagato and Yahiko which she thought it was impossible. She felt so calm and happy that she felt herself blush at the tall man who was holding her being with him, talking to him, being in his arms was making her feel needed. She felt it within her that she was starting to get those urges that all human have, like any man or woman she was feeling lust. For years she has never thought of intimacy or sexual relations it didn't meant that she was a virgin at thirty three. She felt aroused having such a wonderful and caring man even if it wasn't right she decided to stop thinking of such impure thoughts, but she couldn't help it. It was human nature that everyone had a limit in holding their sexual urges and she has reached her limit a long time ago without realizing it, she finally stopped crying due to her thinking of impure thoughts with the blond who was holding her. It got worst as she smell Naruto's scent which was incredible, his manly smell was very intoxicating it will make any woman wet in a heartbeat.

Naruto finally broke the embrace smiling at the blue haired kunoichi" how are you feeling now Konan?"

"Arouse…." She replied in a whisper.

"Huh what…." he blinked because he didn't hear her.

Konan remained calm keeping herself from freaking out or blush from embarrassment" I said I'm feeling better…thank you Naruto…."

The blond jounin smiled" I'm glad I was able to help you I know you have been through a lot, if you need someone to be there for you I'm right here. I will help you get through this" he gave her his fox grin.

She smiled and neither them realized that they have gotten a little too close for comfort" Uzumaki Naruto…you're a very kindhearted soul you should be careful. Your kindness is your strength but it can also be your weakness, learn to use your words properly because if you don't. Any woman can easily fall in love with you because of your pure heart."

Naruto blushed at her comment feeling flattered" um…thanks I guess….I didn't know that…"

Konan put a hand on his shoulder" I am thankful I met you I have never feel this good in a long time. You have done a lot for me Naruto…thank you. I admit…..you have grown up from that courageous teenager I met in the battlefield three years ago into a very handsome man" by now she has lost her restraints in her urges, her arousal level reached critical level.

"What…." he was at a loss for words blushing at the compliment until he gasped in shock, something shocking has happened that he never expected.

Konan was kissing him.

Naruto's eyes widened in pure shock the whole thing came unexpected and from out of nowhere, he didn't know what just happened. One minute he was talking to Konan helping her get through the pain she was hiding for years and the next she was kissing his lips. He was too shocked to even react by the blue haired kunoichi's actions it was so sudden he never saw it coming, he tried resisting to the kiss but soon he found out it was impossible to do. The kiss was soft but passionate he felt Konan's tongue begging his mouth for entrance and he slowly comply allowing to both tongues to have a friendly war with each other. Pretty soon the blue haired woman started moaning softly to the kiss while Naruto groaned loving the taste of her lips however he wasn't thinking that it was Konan who was kissing him. Just like the many times he kissed his ex girlfriend Hinata he was only thinking about one woman, the only woman he truly loves with an undying selfless love and passion. The pink haired angel who claimed his heart years ago he has lost reason and he moaned thinking he was kissing, kissing his Sakura-chan. His hormones kicked into high gear as he has lose control and now he was aroused just like the blue haired kunoichi, however his will and logical reason was stronger he managed to break up the kiss.

He panted blushing still feeling the sensation of the kiss" Konan….we…."

She pressed her finger on his mouth silencing him" I know this is not right since we barely know each other but please…." Her amber eyes showed a lot of sadness and sorrow showing her need" I know that we shouldn't be doing this but I….I need this. I'm not some whore who would want to do it with a complete stranger, I rather share this moment with you Naruto….you remind me so much of Nagato and Yahiko I see them in you…"

The blond jounin stood quiet feeling sorry for her just as she was hiding her pain all these time, she has also hide her lust and her sexual needs. She has really suppressed a lot due to the tragedies that she has experienced in her life, he pitied her. He knew her pain and sadness through her amber eyes he should be there for her and give her that moment of intimacy happiness after all he was single again because Hinata broke up with him. But there was one problem he wasn't ready to lose his virginity at least not to Konan there was only one woman he would want to give up his virginity, but it was impossible. He has reserved his virginity the only woman he loves it was only a dream because Sakura will always love Sasuke nothing can change that, he thought it was absolute and there was nothing he could do. That was probably the only dream he won't be fulfilling the pink haired woman belongs to his best friend no one else.

"Konan I…." he paused gazing into her sad eyes.

"Please just one time, just for this night only….even if you're already in a committed relationship this will only be a one night stand…."

"Actually I have….well my girlfriend broke up with me so I'm no longer in a relationship" he replied.

"Then there's nothing to regret?" she leaned her head wanting to kiss him again but he stopped her" Naruto…"

"Konan I'm sorry but I don't want to sleep with you I…..this isn't the appropriate place either."

"It's all right I locked the door and all of my ninjas are in patrol all over the village."

"Even if that's the case I'm sorry but I don't want to do this" he replied feeling bad with himself but he couldn't go through with it, he wasn't going to lose his virginity to someone else that isn't his pink haired friend.

Konan felt hurt and saddened by his rejection but she nodded" I understand I apologize for putting you in such a position I didn't mean it…." She was about to go but the blond caught her hand she looked back at him" Naruto?"

The blond jounin pushed her towards him and he was no holding her from behind making her blush at the contact" I won't sleep with you Konan. But I know how much pain and loneliness you have endured since you lost your precious friends, I told you that I will be there for you when you need a friend. Therefore I will give you that pleasure you have been longing for a long time it's the least I can do to help you as my friend" he smiled at her.

The blue haired woman knew what he had in mind and she wasn't going to refuse his offer, she smiled warmly at him feeling so grateful for having him as her friend" thank you Naruto…"

He pulled her into another passionate kiss which she moaned making contact with his lips once again. Their tongues were dancing while Naruto decided to give more pleasure to the blue haired woman he ran his hands all over her body. He caressed her legs, arms, shoulders and lastly her breast which made Konan moaned softly but she was shut by another kiss from the tall blond. He fondly her breast the actions caused her nipples to hardened by his wonderful touch as he continued to tongue kiss the blue haired kunoichi, both were moaning in each other's mouth. Konan was truly aroused due to Naruto's actions she took it to the next level as she reached for her battle kimono and removed it completely, the action made the blond jounin grinned. The blue haired beauty was now wearing a fish net shirt with a black top and a pair of shorts they looked like they were more underwear like showing her well slender figure, the sight got Naruto an erection her body was flawless. He has seen Hinata's naked body and it was impressive but Konan's body was to the point of perfection perhaps because this was the first time he was seeing the naked body of an older woman. Of course he made a mental note that Sakura's naked body is heavenly and out of this world even if he still hasn't seen it, or never will like he believes.

Konan removed her fish net shirt along with her top revealing to the blond jounin her D cup breasts. Naruto blushed at the size of her chest they weren't as big as his ex girlfriend but they were nice and just the right size for a woman of her age. The blue haired woman caught him off guard as she kissed and he returned the kiss with equal passion, his hands touched her breasts and started fondling them doing all kinds of ministrations on them. He pinched her nipples lightly while fondling her breasts feeling them in his hands like they were soft balloons, these actions were enough to make Konan moaned softly calling his name beginning him to continue. He resumed kissing her passionately as both ninjas moaned in addition that the blond was enjoying playing with Konan's breasts and her hard nipples. They broke the kiss to gain some air as the blue haired woman resumed her moaning feeling that she was very wet in her core.

"Naruto ooohhhh….ahhh….Naruto more….ohhhhh!!!"

The blond jounin obeyed her commands as he leaned in and started sucking her breasts. It was enough to make Konan moaned loudly he followed with other ministrations. He kissed, blow, licked and sucked her areolas he showed no mercy to her D cup breasts ravaging like a hungry sexual beast. Naruto loved hearing the older woman's cries and passionate moans it was driving her crazy, he decided to give her an extra boost of pleasure. His free hand reached her white shorts and slid his fingers reaching his destination her womanhood, he licked his lips feeling how wet her pussy is he could feel more of her fluids being release all because of his actions. He grinned as he touched her clit which was very hard and erected due to her arousal and started rubbing causing Konan to feel constant pleasure. The blue haired woman moaned louder as she felt more waves of pleasure hitting her body enough to make her fall on her knees, she was quieted as the blond kissed her again one of his hands squeezing one of her breasts while his other hand rubbing her clitoris rapidly. The blue haired Ame kage moaned his name as she grabbed his pants feeling the large tent that has formed on his pants because of his arousal, his sexual assault have really made him very hard.

"Do you like it Konan?" smiled Naruto resuming in pleasuring the older woman.

"Oh yes Naruto oooohhhh….aahhhhh don't stop….please Naruto don't stop ooohhhhh!!!"

Naruto resumed his ministrations on the blue haired woman as she moaned in ecstasy. She was felt like she was in heaven feeling the amazing pleasure being given by the blond jounin, it was perfect and truly satisfying. But all good things must come to an end because she was finally reaching her limit she could feel it building up, he climax was near and it was going to be a huge explosion. She moaned louder grabbing the tall blond kissing him as he was still giving her the ride of pleasure which was about to end in a outstanding climax.

"Ooooohhhh Naruto….I'm almost there…aaaahhhhh I'm going to cum!!!"

"Yes Konan it's all right let it out you deserve this."

"Naruto!!!" she shouted at the top of her lungs reaching her climax.

Konan's orgasm was powerful making her entire body tensed at the pleasurable eruption. Her shorts were completely soaked wet from her juices due to her large release after all it's been a while since she had an orgasm. She panted from the aftermath feeling satisfied from the climax it was unreal to how Naruto was able to bring her so quickly to an orgasm, he really knew how to push her buttons. Once she recovered from the release she saw Naruto who has licked some of her fluids from his that gave her the finger job, apparently the blond has liked the taste quite a lot.

"How are you feeling Konan?" smiled the blond.

"That was very good…." She replied smiling as her eyes trailed off to the large tent on his pants, she touched feeling how hard he was.

"Konan wait….." Naruto was getting nervous thinking that she wanted to get into his pants and that she lost all restraints when she had her orgasm.

"Please Naruto let me do this to you….let me properly reward you for what you did to me."

He nodded understanding that she wants to give him oral sex" go ahead Konan."

She nodded as she unbuttoned his long jounin pants she blushed slightly at the size of the tent on his boxers. She pulled down his boxers and gasped seeing a throbbing twelve inch manhood waiting for it to be please orally, she blushed deep she never knew someone would be so big. It was bigger than Yahiko remembering when she slept with him years ago, that time she shared a moment of true happiness with her friend. She gazed at Naruto who was expecting her to do a very good job on him nd she was going to comply, without giving it any thought she stroke his cock earning a groan from the blond jounin. She opened her mouth and took the twelve inch pillar of flesh into her mouth only half because she couldn't deep throated him enough, she began bobbing her head up and down on his cock. Naruto groaned in pleasure as the blue haired kunoichi was sucking him good working both her mouth and tongue, she hoped to give him a good job after the job he did on her. The tall blond moaned feeling her tongue going all the way on his manhood he admitted that she was giving him a better blowjob than Hinata.

"Yeah use your tongue Konan ah….keep going…." He pulled her head down so she can take more of his hard member.

"Mmmmm….."

The blue haired woman was only gave a muffle moan as she continued to suck his cock rapidly. Naruto continued to moaned and groan at the oral sex while looking at her but it was futile, just like Hinata he has replaced Konan with Sakura. Thinking that it was the pink haired medic satisfying him orally made him moaned louder not wanting her to stop, this is what he has fantasize what he desire the most. He secretly wanted Sakura badly to love her to pleasure her, to have her by his side forever but that was all in his dreams knowing that she was with Sasuke. He groaned again as he felt his climax reaching him he couldn't believe that Konan has managed to make him reach his orgasm so soon already, proof that she was very good in oral sex. He saw the blue haired woman stopped sucking him she was stroking him, and using her tongue to lick all over his cock. He moaned as she licked all over his shaft to the tip and keep stroking him rapidly, she added pleasure massaging his testicles tenderly and carefully.

"I'm going to cum…ah yes yeah damn it….ahhhh…"

"Do it Naruto don't hold back please" replied Konan before taking his cock in her mouth again sucking him.

"Ahhhh I'm coming!!!"

The blue haired kunoichi's eyes widened as she felt the blonds hot load of his sees gushing on her mouth. She did the best she could in swallowing his load, she swallowed the cum slowly not wanting any trace to escape from her mouth. Naruto groaned he panted still feeling the aftermath of his orgasm it was more satisfying than the ones he had with Hinata when they were together, once he finally calm down he looked down at the older woman with a smile. He didn't got the chance to say a word as Konan hugged him and he smile accepting her embrace they stood there for a while like the moment was going to last forever.

"Thank you Naruto for sharing this moment with me…"

"Don't mention it I was glad I did, don't forget that when you need a friend to talk to I always be there for you. You know talk not to do this…" he replied with a sheepish grin.

"I know not to worry this night will be forgotten from both of us. It never happened" she smiled at him.

"Thanks Konan."

(Time skip: the next day)

Naruto and Konohamaru have left the hidden rain village and they were now traveling a forest. Konohamaru recuperated from his wounds and he was feeling better, although he didn't like the idea of staying at the Ame hospital for a whole day. He was happy that they gave finished their mission now the only thing on his mind was to tell his friend about the breakup of Sasuke and Sakura. He had plenty of time to decide to tell him and now it was the perfect time to tell him. But he's conscious was holding him back because he feared that he won't be happy to hear the news because everything Naruto worked hard word and sacrificed for, it will be all for nothing. However the teen knew he had the right to know it will be terrible if he was kept in the dark from the truth, besides the blond was his best friend in the entire world he will do anything for him. They have been through a lot together it will be wrong if he didn't tell him what kind of friend he will be, his thoughts were interrupted hearing Naruto chuckling before looking at him.

"So Konohamaru did you enjoyed your stay at the hospital?"

The chunin frowned at his comment" don't even say it I was bore being in there. The one thing I didn't like was the food, boy it was tasted so bad."

"Was it worst than the food from the Konoha hospital?"

"Yeah worst…." The teen said with a frown remembering the terrible taste of the food.

"Sorry to hear that buddy on the contrary to me, I really enjoyed my late night stroll around the rain village" he grinned remembering his pleasurable night with Konan.

"I hope I don't go to another hospital ever again" grumble the chunin.

Naruto shook his head' all the better reason for me to hate hospitals even more the food.'

Konohamaru looked at him in deep thought' I'm going to tell him….here goes nothing…'

"Narutoni-chan?"

"Hmm….what?"

"There's something….I want to tell you it's important. I think it's best that you should know about it" he replied nervously.

This got the attention of the blond jounin gazing at him as they jumped another tree branch" what is it?"

Konohamaru swallowed hard before resuming his talk" you see….it's about Sakurane-chan and Sasuke."

Naruto blinked hearing his teammates name getting a little worried" what about them?"

The teen gulped before turning to him again" well….you see…."

The forest were they were traveling had a lot of animals. Birds were singing a snake was taking it's prey a small rodent. However every single animal in the forest got freaked out when they heard the loudest scream ever.

"What!!!?"

(Location: Hyuga Compound inner sanctum Hiashi's study room Konoha hidden leaf village fire country territory)

Hiashi just got back from having a meeting with the clan elders and he wasn't happy. He was still upset with his daughter for what she did after planning to join the Hyuga clan with the Namikaze clan with the marriage of Naruto and Hinata. He felt like he was back to square one with this whole ordeal the elders weren't as upset as him, they didn't show any anger towards the situation. They did accept that Hanabi becomes the heiress of the main branch once again it wasn't problem with the elder. The young Hyuga was married to Neji so in the future they will have the next heir or heiress to the clan's main branch, and to think he was happy with the progress his older daughter had throughout the years he was wrong. He was disappointed in her if she would have followed his orders like he told her to then this would have never happened, it seems he missed a once in a lifetime opportunity. He needed to get his mind off his daughter's mistake and incompetence he grabbed a book from his bookshelf and opened it. He started reading it but he didn't have the chance to start reading it. Kou the branch member arrived at the study bowing down to the head of the main branch while the older Hyuga wasn't happy with his arrival, he didn't like to be interrupted from anything he has set his mind to.

"What is it?" he replied in his usual serious tone.

Kou who was sweating bullets due that he was nervous bow down again" Hiashi-sama its Hinata-sama she…..she has packed her bags!"

"What!?" Hiashi was shocked.

"She's standing at the front gate everyone is trying to convince her as I speak."

Hiashi left his study immediately rushing towards the front gate of the compound. He was in deep thought why would his daughter do such thing when he thought there was no need to do such foolishness. It was inconsiderable it made him wondered why she would make that kind of a choice he finally reached the front gate where everyone was standing. His daughter Hanabi was present along with her husband Neji and the rest of the branch members, Hinata stood in front of everyone holding her suitcase. Hiashi saw the look in her pale eyes and he has never seen such determined look ever, it was more determined that she has shown in a while, since she fought Neji back at the chunin exams. There was not a single trace of fear in her face just pure determination but there was also a hint of sadness in her eyes, she face the crowd and took the courage to go through what she had in mind before she lay eyes on her father.

Hiashi went to her passing the crowd that has formed next to Hanabi and Neji" Hinata what is the meaning of this!?"

"Hinata-sama…." Neji said knowing what she had in mind and it wasn't any good.

The former Hyuga heiress gazed at her father she gave him a faint smile" for seven years….for seven years I trained hard. I shed tears I sweated a lot just to get strong and become a true ninja of Konoha it was my purpose in the clan, but I guess things didn't go to how I wanted them to be. I had a dream my goal in my entire life was to get strong and become worthy in your eyes, it was the only thing I longed for. Your acknowledgement was the thing I wanted so much in this world, just so you could smile at me and say I'm proud of you Hinata or good job Hinata it was enough for me. I wanted to you see me as a true heiress of the clan strong enough worthy enough, I longed for your respect and to see that you're a proud of having me as your daughter…."

Everyone was silent as they continued to hear Hinata's emotional speech the branch members were quiet and most of them felt ashamed at their leader while others felt sorry for her. Other started to have tears falling among them was Hanabi she couldn't bear to see her older sister in such a state. Neji was quiet but he felt terrible to hear those words coming out of his cousin's mouth. As for Hiashi he was shocked, as soon as he heard those words come out of his daughter he was frozen he stood rigid in his place. He couldn't believe that this was the same girl who used to cry and was very insecure he couldn't be any more wrong, he felt a painful blow hit him when he heard that she had a dream to gave his acknowledgement like it was all in the past now. He knew she was always training but he didn't know she wanted his respect acknowledgement, right now he felt o stupid for not seeing it before.

Tears have formed in Hinata's eyes her speech was taking an effect on her too" I realized that no matter how hard I trained or how strong I got it was never going to happen, it was never enough. It's not enough to please you to make you proud of me it makes all of my training for nothing it was all useless, I should have seen it coming that you were never going to acknowledge me as a strong member of the clan. I failed in making my dream come true and for that I'm sorry, I was never good enough for you father. You always saw me as a burden just a weak useless child who was never worthy of being the heiress of the main branch, I know how much you hate me or even wished that I was never born. You made it clear to me with the way you have always treated me, I have had enough. If you hate me then there's nothing I can do about it but to move on and accept reality, I'm done living in a dream that would never come true…."

By now most of the members of the second branch had tears in their eyes along with Hanabi, Neji stood quiet but he felt her pain. He remembers how his uncle has treated her in the past always thinking she was weak just a waste to the clan, he felt worst because he used to think the same thing too. He thought she could never change her fate as a weakling but he was wrong, he has seen her changes and how she has become strong. She was probably a prodigy like himself in gentle fist art. Hiashi was still quiet letting each of her words hit him like painful needles full of poison that has stabbed his body, to think this is how his daughters views him. He admitted he wasn't a good father with how treated her and perhaps he was wrong of his way of thinking but after hearing this he was worst than he thought, even if his pride was still getting the best of him he didn't spoke a word.

Hinata grabbed her suitcase turning to the crowd her pale eyes met her father's" that's why I have decided….I'm leaving."

"What!?" Hanabi shouted in shock along with the branch members.

"Hinata-sama you can't…." Neji said although that it was futile she has made up her mind for good.

"I must….I will leave the clan. There's no place for me here I can't continue training for a dream that will be impossible to achieve, I tried to walk that path but it didn't work for me. It will be better if I stop walking that path and choose a new one…"

"Hinata-sama please don't do this" Kou said.

"I can't stay here anymore, I can't continue living with a clan that treats its members like dogs" she replied with a harsh tone making the everyone gasped at her comment" I can't live with a clan that marks its members with a cage of torment in order for them to become obedient and obey orders like they were animals."

She gazed at the branch members at their forehead even if they were covering their foreheads with headbands while others with a bandana, she could see it was there. The curse of the Hyuga clan the cage bird seal the technique the members of the main branch used on the branch members to discipline them so they obey their orders, she was ashamed of such thing. She has always hated and disapproved of the method and the technique it wasn't right, it made the main branch looked like they were inhuman. To think that she was part of the same clan who made the cage seal disgust her so much, she didn't wanted to be part of this twisted clan anymore.

She shook her head looking at them with pity in her eyes" I can't live in a clan where hatred is forged and runs deep for being curse to hold a cage, a clan is an organization where unity exists it's a family. This….I don't see a family I only see people suffering for carrying a burden that it was never their fault to begin with, it's the cause for following the rules of the elders. The Hyuga clan should be working together as one not against their will and shut their freedom of speech, there's no freedom in this clan."

She turned to Hanabi who was still shedding tears for everything she has said" it's up to you now my sister the fate of the clan lies in your hands. You were always better suited for the position of heiress of the main branch and you were always better than me at everything, I know you can do it don't give up."

She turned to Neji" Nejini-sa take care please take care of Hanabi and keep on fighting don't let the cage win" she smiled at him" I'm going to fight against fate too."

Neji nodded with a smile" take care Hinata-sama I wish you success."

She nodded as she looked at Hiashi" well father I guess this is it. You don't have to say a word to me I know how you must be feeling right now, your silence is enough. I know how you must be happy you won't have to continue looking after this weak burden anymore, this is goodbye."

She finally turned to the branch members" everyone Kou…don't give up don't let the hatred for the main branch consume you. Try to enjoy your lives to the fullest even if it's asking for too much I'm sorry, none of you deserves this punishment no one deserves to carry this horrible burden. I want you all to know that I never saw any of you as inferior or any less than members from the main branch, I have seen all of you for who you are as equals. I see all of you as human beings we all are" she smiled.

The branch members were shedding tears every single one. The men, the women and some of the children present who had recently received the bird cage seal as well as Kou. She smiled at everyone she was finally ready to leave she took a couple of steps towards the main gate out of the compound she was about to reached the handle.

"Hinata stop!" Hiashi finally spoke gazing at his daughter.

She stopped from reaching the handle not to looking at him, knowing that he was expecting him to look at him like she has obeyed him.

"Stop this none sense foolishness right now" he replied.

"Weren't you listening to me I'm leaving the clan I have no desire to stay here I have made my decision to follow a new path?"

"You don't mean that…" Hiashi was still pretending like he wasn't affected by her words.

"I haven't been this serious in my entire life, my decision is final" she finally grabbed the handle of the front gate.

"Don't you dare take another step!" he shouted in anger scaring the branch member while Hanabi and Neji stood quiet knowing that he wasn't going to take no for an answer" this is your final warning Hinata, if you walk out of that door you can forget of ever coming back to this clan. You can also forget the fact that you're my daughter I will disown you, your actions have a high risk. You can go to prison for disrespecting an order from the head of the clan, now stop this foolishness."

Hinata stood quiet where she stood while Hiashi was smiling knowing that she couldn't go against his will. She was his daughter and she had a right to obey him, he has her bent under his will she couldn't refuse his command. Then he saw his daughter turning her head to finally look at him and he was shocked, he was expecting to see her face full of fear but he was wrong. Hinata's face didn't show a sign of fear or any insecurity in fact she was smiling at him like she was glad he said those words to her. Her expression made him and the rest of the clan gazed at her with so much confusion not knowing what was going on in her head.

She kept her big smile at him" thank you…" she finally opened the door and she was ready to leave.

Hiashi growled at her disobedience" you're not leaving this clan!"

He activated his byakugan and charged at her wanting to attack her. He was going to sealed all of her chakra points making her unable to fight back and keep her from leaving.

"Father don't!" Hanabi shouted.

"Hiashi-sama!" Neji shouted.

Hiashi reached Hinata only to be hit by a palm trust from her making him fall to his kness from the sheer power. The Hyuga had her byakugan activated and her eyes were cold as she gazed at him, everybody gasped at the speed of the nineteen year old. Hiashi felt all of his chakra points have been sealed and he felt like he couldn't move his body.

'She was able to attacked Hiashi-sama she's faster than him' Neji thought.

"My body I can't move….what did you do to me?"

"I sealed all of your chakra points…."

"That's impossible you only hit me once!"

"I have found a way to sealed all chakra points with one attack I also hit all the muscles in your body paralyzing them. You won't be able to move for a couple of hours before the effect reverses off" she replied.

"It's not possible how did you….it can't be" Hiashi was too shocked too react" I never knew of this progress of yours Hinata how?"

She gave him a sad smile deactivating her byakugan" if you had pay attention to me more you would have realized I have learned a few new tricks, instead of spending your time with the clan's business. It has always been the clan before your family, the clan's honor and pride is the only thing that matters to you not the well being of your family."

She opened the door completely and walked outside not giving another look to her father, she was ready to start walking her new independent path.

"Please Hinata….don't go…." Hiashi's replied was soft but it sounded hurt and honest.

For a moment she felt heartbroken and felt like crying hearing his tone but she has made up her mind for good" I don't take orders from you anymore….farewell father" she finally walked out leaving the compound.

'Hinata…' Hiashi thought as he felt terrible at his daughter leaving, it was hurting him.

He didn't stay there for too long Neji, Kou and the rest of the branch members helped him get up. Since he couldn't move they carried him on their shoulders taking him back to his quarters.

Hinata had a big smile in her face holding her suitcase walking the streets of the village. She gas finally gained her independence by leaving the Hyuga clan, no longer she will be bound by the rules of the clan. She has never felt so free in her entire life to finally taken the big burned of being involve with the clan, or being the heiress of the main branch. Even if she left and Hiashi disowned her she felt very good and happy she was ready to start her new life and she could see it now, a new chapter has been opened in the life of Hyuga Hinata. She walked the streets happy before she suddenly stopped, realizing an important detail that she didn't had a place to go to.

'Where am I going to stay?' she took her wallet showing a decent amount of money' I have plenty of ryou to stay in a inn but I….maybe I should ask Tenten, Ino or maybe Sakura-san If I can stay with any of them temporary.'

As she resumed her walking her instincts kicked in and she couldn't help but obey them. She took the opposite direction to where the nearest in located and headed to a different location. There was only one place in her mind that she wanted to go right now, she smiled thinking about it carrying her luggage.

(Location: Uchiha main household Uchiha district west section Konoha)

Sasuke was seated on his couch from the living room in deep thought the whole thing was giving him a headache. He just got back from visiting Sakura and she has been feeling worst than usual, although he was happy that she stopped drinking sake she was still not feeling any better. She's now crying almost all the time and she has spent sobbing in her room, the whole sight annoyed him. He knows that she won't tell a word to Naruto about her feelings because of her stubborn, proud and selfless attitude it's like she wanted to suffer forever from the pain of not telling him and the burden of not being worthy to have his heart. However that was going to change he has chosen to take matters into his own hands he figured out what to do in order for Naruto to find out about the pink haired woman's feelings for him. He hoped that Sakura doesn't get pissed at him for what he was about to do, all he needed now is wait for Naruto to return from his mission with Konohamaru. He finally made up his mind to go through with it when he suddenly heard a knock on his front door he put on his sandals as he went to answer the door. He slid the door open to revealed Hinata who was smiling at him holding her luggage.

"Hinata…" he was surprised to see her before he noticed what she was holding" what's with the suitcase?"

Hinata tried not to blush as she spoke" Sasuke-kun I….do you mind if I stay here for the day?"

The Uchiha blinked at the question like heard wrong, he didn't believe her" what….don't you have your home at the Hyuga compound?"

She sighed in return" a lot of has happened it's a long story but I can tell you, if you let me inside?" she smiled.

"Sure I guess….it's a big place I don't mind if you crash my place for the day" he didn't know why he felt happy so suddenly.

"Thank you" she smiled again and this time she couldn't helped but blush.

(Time skip: two days later)

(Location: apartment district urban section Konoha hidden leaf village fire country territory)

Naruto has recently arrived from his mission and he was now relaxing in his home. He took a warm shower and he was now eating some hot instant ramen, however his mind was somewhere else. He hasn't even think straight or get any good sleep since he found out the inevitable, what Konohamaru told him when they left hidden rain really hit him hard. The words were still ringing in his head it was impossible something he thought it will ever happen, Konohamaru would never lie to him about something like this. He still had his doubt so before he came to his apartment he visited Ino at her home hoping that the Yamanaka would answer him, his worst fears came true.

"_Well you see….Sasuke broke up with Sakurane-chan…" Konohamaru said._

He stood in deep thought holding the cup of noodles thinking about the whole thing.

"_Please Ino tell me….I must know is it true about Sakura-chan and Sasuke?"_

_The Yamanaka sighed" it's true Naruto. Sasuke broke up with Sakura weeks ago I'm surprise you didn't know."_

"_I…I don't believe this…." He was too shocked._

"_Well you should also know that Sakura doesn't like Sasuke like that in a while and Sasuke doesn't like her either. It was better for him to end their relationship."_

'It can't be….it can't be true Sakura-chan loves Sasuke…..that's how it's supposed to be it's not true. Sasuke teme didn't break up with her, he didn't do that to her….'

"_You should also know that Sakura doesn't like Sasuke like that in a while and Sasuke doesn't like her either…"_

He couldn't eat his ramen cup thinking too much about the most shocking thing he has ever heard since he found out that he was the son of the fourth Hokage. It happened his two teammates have broken up their relationship and he still didn't believe it, the revelation made him think that all of his sacrifices for Sakura were for nothing. He step aside so he didn't get in her way to love Sasuke always thinking about her happiness making sure she gets together with the one person she love very much, yet he felt like he failed her. He thought stepping aside from Sakura way and put her happiness as his top priority by bringing the Uchiha back keeping their bonds stronger than ever and she will be together with him, that's not how things went it seems. She will be happy and he will be happy, dying slowly on the inside but happy that's what matters to him. This was driving him insane he was now feeling angry with himself it's like all of his sacrifices for Sakura's sake didn't mattered at all and it was like going back to square one. He wasn't happy one bit thinking about the one who broke up with the pink haired medic, his best friend and friend that he felt like punching right now. He couldn't believe he would hurt her feelings like that, he felt like banging his head on a wall or punch Sasuke for screwing up.

His thoughts of frustration and anger were interrupted when he heard a knock on his door. He went to answer it leaving his ramen cup on the table because he didn't felt like eating it, he reached the door opening it. He felt like his prayers have been answered as he wanted to punch Sasuke so much and here he was in front of him, seeing his usual broody expression only made him angrier. He felt like using him for his personal punching bag and don't stop hitting him until he gets tire, with his stamina it could be never. The Uchiha noticed that his friend was angry he looked very angry, he was cranky or worst. He hoped that he didn't eat him alive with the look the blond was giving him.

"You seem to be happy to see me…"

"I only want to punch your face teme!" shouted Naruto.

Sasuke sweat dropped" did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"No I just got back from my mission with Konohamaru from rain and I'm pissed at you because I know the truth!"

"What truth?"

"That you broke up with Sakura-chan!" he growled" you have no idea what I've been through or what I have to endure just to let her go to you, so she can have you because she loves you. And you broke up with her how dare you hurt her feelings like that?!"

The Uchiha covered his ears" first of all don't yell I can hear you just fine. Second so what if I broke up with Sakura?"

That was the wrong thing to say as Naruto glared at him" you think is not a big deal?!

He launched a punch which Sasuke caught trying to hold him back" dobe stop acting like an idiot!"

"You think it's nothing that you hurt Sakura-chan's feelings!?"

The Uchiha growled as he pushed the blond with all of his strength trapping him on a wall" calm down, you're not going to solve nothing if you're acting like a grouch."

"But you broke up with Sakura-chan" replied Naruto still sounding angry.

"I know but I did it for both of us. I don't love her and she doesn't love me either we're just good friends that's all…"

Naruto calmed down a little looking at him" I still can't believe it…"

He sighed letting him go" look I don't care if you believe me or not. I came here because I need to give you something important."

"Important….what do you mean?"

"It's about Sakura" Sasuke said" I told you she doesn't love me but it's important for you to know something about her. It's about the truth?"

"The truth….what truth what are you talking about Sasuke?"

The Uchiha didn't reply instead he took something his coat pocket and handed it to the blond. Naruto gazed at the book he just received it was colored pink with roses decorations on the corner. What really caught his attention that the book had the title diary in gold letters making him alarmed at the book, he was really surprised.

"A diary….Sasuke whose diary is this?"

The Uchiha kept his eyes on the book hoping that she forgives him for what he did, but to him it was the only way to reveal the truth to his best friend" it's Sakura's….I want you to read it."

**To be continued**

**Hey I'm back with the next chapter sorry if it took me a while to update this story but it's finally here. What I love from this chapter is Hinata showing some backbone and gaining her independence leaving the Hyuga clan, I always wanted to make her more of a rebel than being constantly pushed away. But I can't blame her with the way Hiashi snapped at her for breaking up with Naruto, anyway please review. Farewell I will see you all next time.**

**One more thing chapter 485 rocks the chapter was EPIC AWESOMENESS!**

Next chapter: Heaven and Earth


	13. Heaven and Earth

Chapter 13 Heaven and Earth

Disclaimer: under any circumstances I do not own Naruto it rightfully belongs to Kishimoto-san.

'' this means thoughts

**Bold letter inner Sakura speaking**

_Italics are flashbacks _

_**Bold and Italics diary entries and song lyrics **_

(Location: Naruto's apartment urban district Konoha hidden leaf village fire country territory)

The tall blond was shocked as he was holding the book in his hand he was upset at Sasuke for breaking up with Sakura. It was part of his selfless sacrifice to make the pink haired medic happy being together with his best friend, to find out that the Uchiha broke up with her was enough to piss him off a lot. He felt like beating the crap out of Sasuke when he showed up in his doorstep before he was calm down by him, plenty of reasons made him lose his anger towards his best friend. He has told him that Sakura didn't love him it was very shocking to find that the pink haired didn't had any romantic feelings towards the Uchiha and both of them were just having a fake relationship all this time. He was still trying to get the piece of information in his brain and understand the truth that she doesn't love Sasuke anymore, because he thought that her love for him was eternal and undying, like his love for her. He will have to accept the truth sooner or later and stop thinking that it was going to stay as her loving Sasuke forever, he sighed mentally feeling frustrated. The second thing that has shocked him is that he just found out that Sakura is hiding some kind of truth to him, he didn't had an idea what she was hiding from him. Just by gazing at his best friend there was no doubt something was up, perhaps he was hiding something from him and he didn't like it.

In his entire life that he has come to known Sasuke he has never seen him so serious since the incident at the Valley of the End when he left to join Orochimaru. He was antisocial and a bit of a jerk but looking into his eyes he knew he wasn't lying to him, or playing an indecent prank. He wasn't doing in it on purpose so he lifts his hopes up that Sakura has really stopped loving a long time ago just to see him upset. He has taken a huge risk coming here with Sakura's diary none the less so that he reads it it was suicide doing such thing. Both of them were in danger they could get in big trouble for holding something so personal like their friend's diary, of course he knew what a diary is. It was a book filled with someone's entire life it was that someone's personal friend where every single piece of information of his life was written in it. Sakura's entire life was written in the book he was now holding with his own hands, then a thought occurred to him that the Uchiha could be doing this to get him in trouble with Sakura. That would make him very mad but looking into his onyx eyes again he was really serious, then again he was never the type to play a joke on someone. A voice on the back of his head was telling him to give it a shot and read the diary.

He shook his head looking at the Uchiha" what….what did you just say?"

Sasuke sighed repeating himself a second time" I said I want you to read her dairy."

"Are you crazy?!" shouted the blond" if I read it Sakura-chan will kill me she will be so angry with me, I can't read this. This is too personal for me to just read it like it was nothing, it's like I'm spying in her entire life."

"I know it's not right, look you're not the only one who's in hot water here" replied Sasuke" if Sakura finds out that I took her diary she will be angry at me too, I'm in trouble just like you. But I'm risking facing her wrath by giving you this chance…"

Naruto stared at the diary before looking back at him" Sasuke why are you doing this?"

"I told you before there is a truth about Sakura you must know. If you want to know the truth then read it everything is there."

"I don't understand what truth you're talking about…" his cerulean eyes softened feeling more nervous holding the diary.

"Just read it already the sooner you're done reading it the better. You deserve to know the truth that Sakura has been keeping from you….for three years."

"What three years?!" Naruto's eyes widened" what's going on what kind of secret will she keep from me that long?"

"Only one way to answer your questions dobe…"

The blond jounin's hands tremble taking a deep breath he finally opened the diary and started reading the first pages, he sweat dropped" Uchiha Sakura…Uchiha Sakura….Uchiha Sakura" he flipped through the pages.

"Yeah you might skip the entries when she was still a fan girl."

"Thanks for telling me that now" frowned the blond.

"Hn…"

Naruto sighed" this is wrong…I shouldn't be doing this reading something so private and personal and Sakura-chan like I feel like I'm betraying her trust…"

"You're right about that Naruto I won't lie to you. But Sakura will never say a word to you and this is the only way for you to know what she's been hiding from you, it's very important that you know."

"But still to read her own diary it's like I'm turning my back on her like intruding in her personal life…"

"If you truly love Sakura then you will read it that's all I will say. I'm leaving now remember read it as quickly as you can before she realizes that her dairy is missing…I'll see you later."

Naruto watched Sasuke leaving the complex he was in deep thought. He closed the door as he started facing his new dilemma holding the diary in his hands, the question of whether he will read it or not. So many questions invaded his mind and so little answers that will only make him think more questions it was frustrating and annoying, he was in deep thought like he has never been before. He walked to his room still making up his mind to do the right thing and the wrong thing, getting seated on his bed he sighed thinking about his decision. He knew it was wrong to read someone else's diary especially if it's Sakura's he will be in trouble and the chances that the pink haired woman will murder him were very high. She will be angry at him and she might stop talking to him, hell she might end up hating him forever. But what if Sasuke is right and she has been keeping something from him, a very important truth that will affect him a lot or perhaps only Sakura. Was he willing to have her hate him for the sake of finding out a secret that it could be a lie, he shook his head Sasuke would never lie to him remembering how serious he looked when he gave him the dairy. He would never forgive himself if she hates him for reading her personal private life he rather died than live with her hate. Hearing the Uchiha's words was enough to convince him he worries too much for Sakura he cares too much for her.

"_There is a truth about Sakura you must know…"_

"_If you want to know the truth then read it…"_

"_The truth that Sakura has been keeping from you….for three years…"_

"_Sakura will never say a word to you and this is the only way for you to know what she's been hiding from you, it's very important that you know." _

"_If you really love Sakura then you will read it."_

He knew Sasuke was telling him the truth because why else would he risked himself for taking Sakura's diary knowing that it will get him in serious trouble with the pink haired medic. She was really hiding something from him a truth from him, it must be something big that she will keep it to herself and tell him a single word about it. He has known the pink haired woman for so long she will never keep secrets from him since they have become so close, making him wonder what she was hiding from him. He was curious to know after he loves her more than life itself more than any of his dreams, bringing peace to the world becoming Hokage. None of those dreams were important compare to make Sakura happy her smile to him was priceless it's his top priority that she keeps smiling and enjoying her life, he will keep his selfless love for her for the rest of his life. It was killing him on the inside but he didn't care as long as she was happy he could continue with his life like he has always had, he didn't have any regrets. Anything for her that was the reason he existed the reason why he was brought here, first he makes Sakura's life full of happiness and then he will worry about his other goals. But in secrecy he wanted her to belong to him that she will love him forever and give her mind, body and soul to him. A prize he has to pay to make her the happiest woman in the world without him being the center of her heart. Uzumaki Naruto he was gladly to pay it any day of his life in return for her smile, that's how it has always been for him.

He took a deep breath not believing he was actually going to do this, might as he well do it since he had the opportunity to take a look at Sakura's diary. At first he was thinking of a taking a small look but part of him wanted to read everything wanting to know more of the private life of the woman he has always loved for as long as he remembers. It wasn't right but curious got the better off him he listened to what Sasuke told him about reading the diary as soon as he could before Sakura realizes that her diary was gone. With courage and determination he finally opened the book making sure to skip the entries when she was still a diehard Sasuke fan girl, hearing about how much she loved the Uchiha was the last thing he wanted to hear. He skipped more than half of the diary probably regarding her childhood, to the academy days, when she became part of team seven and when Sasuke left Konoha. He also chose to skip any entries that regarded when he returned from his two and a half year training with Jiraiya. He smiled at the design just like the cover the pages were colored pink with cheery blossom petals designs, it matched perfectly with her. He stopped staring at one of the entries it seems to be before the leaf civil with Danzo and ROOTS three years ago.

"_**It has been a tough and tragic day today. We're now recuperating and trying to heal the wounds caused by the war, hopefully we managed to win. Danzo and his ROOTS forces were killed putting an end to his plan in taking over Konoha and his rule with an iron fist dictatorship. The hospital was very busy we had a lot of patients to attend thankfully there were no casualties our village managed to survive this war, I have worked like I have never worked before. Everyone from our group was all right and they didn't receive any serious injuries we did our part bringing the victory in our favor. Everyone's efforts were important in the outcome of the war but there are three people to thank in assuring this victory Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke-kun. Shikamaru made the perfect strategy to take the village back from ROOT his plan was flawless, Naruto as always the knucklehead had his never ending determination and strength he fought like a true ninja can't expect less from the hero of Konoha. **_

_**Lastly Sasuke-kun who would have thought that he will return to Konoha. Most of the people weren't happy with his return can't blame them though me, Naruto and Kakashi sensei were the only ones who were happy to see him again. My heart beat faster of happiness when I first saw him again even if he only came back to fulfill his revenge against Danzo according to him, I still don't understand why I thought it was Itachi the one responsible for the Uchiha massacre. Thanks to him we defeated Danzo he was the one that killed him he gave us the final push to end the civil war. The people weren't still happy with him they didn't trust him but Naruto came to his defense, it was at that time I felt truly happy. Sasuke-kun was back we can return in being team seven again going back to the way things used to be, I'm so happy most importantly for Naruto. With Sasuke back he can finally feel happy he no longer has torment himself because he's not here or trying hard to bring him back to the village. **_

_**I can feel his pain not having his best friend by his side, but now that's all in the past we can finally be a team again. The one thing that makes me the happiest person in the whole world is that finally Naruto can throw off that burden from his shoulder, the burden I gave him. I was the one that put that burden on him the promise of the life time, I am responsible that he became a prisoner to that promise and fulfilled it no matter what. He's too stubborn and he will never give up he was going to fulfill that promise even if it kills him, with Sasuke-kun back in Konoha he can let that promise go. Yet I know he must be feeling so hurt because he couldn't fulfill it, I can see it in his eyes he's disappointed that he didn't brought him back. I know him too well he must be feeling ashamed for not fulfilling the promise he made to me but I don't care about that, I'm not angry at him for not fulfilling it. I'm very happy because from the moment he made that promise to me and he became the prisoner to it I saw how far he was willing to go to fulfill it, and of course to bring Sasuke-kun back….for me. Right there I know now how much he was willing to go…..to make me happy.**_

Naruto stood in deep thought as he finished reading the entry, he smiled what else would he expect from Sakura. She was obviously happy that they won the civil war and that Sasuke returned reuniting team seven again, but the entry was a little strange. He wasn't that dumb to realize part of the entry was about the way and how relief she was that they were victorious over Danzo, the other part was more about him. He felt terrible when she mentioned that she gave him the burden to carry out the promise of the life time when that was false, he chose to fulfill the promise on his own accord he did it all for her. He couldn't believe she will blame herself for the promise of the life time and yet he felt so ashamed of himself because in the end he never fulfilled his lifelong promise to her, even if Sakura clearly mentioned it in her diary that she didn't care about the promise. There was no need to feel so guilty so why would she blame herself for something that wasn't her fault, he shook his head he would never blame her for that. He made his choice to fulfill that promise for the sake of team seven and Sakura to see her happy with Sasuke, he knew how much she loves the Uchiha. He chose to read another entry he looked at the date and it was a couple of weeks after the civil war.

_**I was so busy today. I had to run a couple of errands from the hospital there were so many places I had to go, I'm so glad I finished them early. I decided to spend some time with Naruto I was hoping to spend time with the entire team but that was impossible. Kakashi sensei was busy with his job as the new Hokage and Sasuke-kun was still locked in ANBU headquarters, it's all right I never minded spending time with only Naruto. Obviously the idiot was going to be stuffing his mouth with ramen at Ichiraku, I never thought I would see him with some company. Argh….it makes me so angry when I saw him with all those girls they were blushing and touching him and they were so close to him. Ever since he defeated Pain and became the hero of Konoha those annoying fan girls have been showing up, they have been clinging to him like their lives depended on it. They don't have anything better to do then stalk him worst than Hinata used to, I don't even know why I am so angry to begin with. That's it if I ever see any of Naruto's fan girls again I will give them a piece of my mind, they will think twice before going to ogle at him and Kami knows what kind of perverted dreams they have about him. But I must know why….why am I feeling this way???**_

Naruto smiled' that's the typical Sakura-chan with her typical temper.'

Of course Naruto being his usual dense self didn't have a clue that Sakura was really jealous seeing him with so many of his fan girls. He was embarrassed he wasn't used to attract so much attention, especially when he gained his own fan club. He was now respected by every single villager in Konoha after training so hard to gain the acknowledgement he has been looking for in his entire life, but with all that respect comes the fan girls. He still wasn't used of having women coming at him and flirting with him just like being a hero to everyone in the village, he preferred to spend his time with the only girl who didn't acted like a fan girl with him his cherry blossom. The thought of Sakura acting like a fan girl made him laughed she would never act like that ever, it will be impossible since she didn't like him in a romantic way. It will be wishful thinking from him he didn't know why she will get so upset when his fan girls were with him, how she wanted to beat the living hell of each bimbo who tried to flirt with him or ask him out on a date. If he could only understand women even training with the biggest pervert in the world, someone who claimed to know about the heart of a woman and he still couldn't learn a thing about them. He decided to flip a couple of pages of the diary, reading the date it was a couple of months after the civil war.

_**Dear diary today I….I don't know how to say this but I have a confession to make. It's about Naruto I can't believe it took me so long to realize it but I finally know my feelings for him, I love him. I love him so much my feelings for him are so deep and strong how did it come to this, I don't know what to say. Of course I know the truth I am so unworthy of his love or his feelings, I know I'm too late to have him in my life or the chance to invite him in my heart. I'm not the one for him he has suffered so much because of me I brought him nothing but pain, I will never bring him happiness I'm not good enough for him. I don't deserve a single thing from him after everything I have done to him his kindness, his loyalty, his friendship, his love nothing I'm not worthy. I'm just selfish I'm too late to even tell him how I feel I will not tell him either way, after everything he's been through he deserves to be happy but not with me. Maybe someday I might be able to repent for all my mistakes and maybe I can make Naruto's life full of happiness.**_

Naruto eyes went wide in pure shock at the entry he just read. He felt like he couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, he couldn't say a single word he was too shocked to react at all. His hands were shaking holding the diary while his heart was beating so fast it felt like it was ready to burst from his chest, It's everything around him has stopped. Like time has stopped or perhaps he was living in a dream and he wasn't really reading Sakura's diary, or that Sasuke came to him and gave him the book in the first place. He was still here he even pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming he was truly shocked at what he just found out, it was impossible to even believe it. It was unbelievable to realize that all this time Sakura the woman he has love for as long as he remembers truly love him, he still didn't believe it no matter how many times he read the entry. It was ironic he thought he was the one who wasn't worthy enough to love her now the tables have turned, to realized that Sakura believes the same thing with loving him. He thought that no matter how impossible it seemed that she will always love Sasuke, that it was absolute and there was nothing that he could do. That he has lost her to his best friend forever and he believed he wasn't worthy of her, the truth has hit him like a ton of bricks.

'No…this can't be…Sakura-chan can't love me…it's not true she loves Sasuke not me. I don't believe this how can she love me I couldn't even fulfill my promise to her, I was the one who wasn't worthy of her not the other way around!'

It's true he didn't fulfill the promise of the life time and yet he just read it from her dairy that she didn't care about the promise. Now he understood why Sasuke bothered himself and risked getting discovered by Sakura for taking her diary, it was the only way to believe the truth. If he told him that she loves him he wasn't going to believe the Uchiha's words because of his denial to accept something that he has been dreaming his entire life. He hold the diary tightly and read the entry again it was true it was really there, he had to stop denying it. It was written in the dairy by Sakura herself and he wasn't dreaming either he will have to stop lying to himself and embrace the truth, that the woman he has always love loves him back with equal intense feelings. Her love for him was eternal and undying just like his love for her now he really wanted to read more, she loves him but there were still questions he wanted to find the answers. He flipped another page reading another entry looking at the date it was the day after he confession entry, he only kept his focus on the text. He remembered the date when he was about to confessed to her and she rejected him telling the life that she will always love Sasuke.

_**My heart is broken my soul is shattered forever. Today was the worst day in my entire life and most painful one I have never suffered so much with what happened today. At first it felt like a dream come true that was meant to turn into a nightmare, Naruto he has confessed to me. He was about to confess to me but I didn't let him finish as much as I wanted him to tell me those three words I have been waiting and longing for him to say to me, I couldn't accept him. I'm still wondering how can he still love me after everything I have done to him me no I don't deserve his undying love. There's already another candidate more suitable and perfect for Naruto's love it's not me the one to claim his heart, it's Hinata. She's better than me and deserves his love more than anyone after all she has love him since the academy she's perfect for Naruto. I will step aside no matter how much it's killing me I will survive this pain somehow but there's still something left I can do for him. I hurt Naruto rejecting his feelings but I will find a way to slowly heal the pieces of his broken heart but he will never know. **_

_**I have taken an oath a promise that will last forever. I will be the one to secretly give Naruto a happy better life I will make sure that he enjoys his life to the fullest even if it won't be enough. If I can somehow put a smile on his face that will be enough for me, he knows Hinata loves him so it won't be long before he rips me from his heart for good and gets together with her. Maybe I can do something perhaps I should make a reservation in a restaurant and invite them so they can start off it will be a start for them to get to know each other. I hope Naruto forgets about me for his sake I already broke his heart just like the dozens of times in the past, he must love Hinata at all cost and left to suffer for my mistakes. For as long as I remember Naruto has always sacrifice everything for me always thinking about me before himself, he has done everything for my sake so I can be happy. If the future Hokage has done it for so long then why not me, this time I will be the one to sacrifice everything for him. His happiness will be my strength to go on and moving forward the same way my happiness has kept him going all this time. **_

_**Because to me I feel like Naruto's happiness is the only reason for me to continue existing….**_

Naruto was so shocked so stunned that he dropped the diary on the ground. His hands were trembling his heart feeling another painful blow and it was enough for tears to form on his cerulean eyes. Even after reading the emotional entry he was still in denial, this couldn't be happening or it was real. Was he really reading Sakura's diary he knew it was her hand writing but he still couldn't believe it, this book couldn't belong to her. This diary belongs to the same girl who was loyal and deeply in love with Sasuke but as he continued reading it he was proven to be very wrong of his assumption regarding the pink haired woman. He needed to admit that Sakura's love for the Uchiha wasn't unconditional like his love for her, she has moved on from him a long time ago and she loved him very much. She was willing to step aside and let him go to Hinata in hopes that he'll be happy with the Hyuga heiress she did it for him just like he would do the same thing for her. He wanted to find answers now if she didn't loved Sasuke then why she go to him in the first place he flipped more pages enough to read the recent entries, he found the entries after three years. He dried his tears as he started reading with trembling hands, he was already hurt after finding out the truth what else would Sakura write about.

_**Today I made Naruto-kun happy by spending time with him. I was feeling so stressful from a hard working day at the hospital I needed to relax, luckily for me I met Naruto-kun on the way out. Being with him was the kind of relaxation I needed we talked as always and laughed together. I asked him about Hinata he told me he's been doing great with her I'm glad he's happy being her boyfriend. I felt so alive when he made me laugh because of some lame joke he told me, I'm the silly one for laughing in the first place. As usual we went to Ichiraku for ramen I really wish he would at least eat something that isn't noodles in a bowl for once. I didn't complain I was very hungry though we continued talking and then I gave him some advice about Hinata. I told him all kinds of things a woman would like for a man to do for her he really need it because he's so dense. I made him smile at me and that was enough for my day to get all better I felt my heart leaping in joy, it was another day that I secure his happiness once again.**_

He flipped another page reading an entry from a couple of days ago tears were now falling from his cerulean eyes.

_**I'm really having a not so good day I never thought I will be in this situation for the second time. Apparently my second land lord is demanding the rent I owe him for the past three months but I don't have the money. It couldn't be help Naruto-kun was having some financial problems and he didn't have enough money to pay for his own apartment, I don't want him to get kick out. Just like I did before I took money from my savings in order to pay the big debt he owe to his landlord. All I have to do is write the check with signed by Hinata and everything will be fine, surely he won't noticed this is the second time I have helped him with his money problem. My landlord will obviously kick me out of my apartment like my previous one but it doesn't matter I help Naruto-kun he'll be fine now. **_

The blonds' eyes widened' what….Sakura-chan she….she was the one but I thought it was Hinata-chan all this time. Sakura-chan was really the one who helped me twice from getting kick out of my apartment but she….'

"_Sakura-chan what's going on?" he was gazing around her empty apartment with all of the boxes with all of her things._

_Sakura smiled at him" you know I'm moving out."_

"_Again?" he blinked" you recently have been staying here less than a year."_

"_Yeah but I finally found the perfect place I want to live in" she replied giving him a very convincing smile her excuse was valid to the blond._

"_Okay if you feel that way" he smiled believing her reason for moving out._

"_How are things with you and Hinata?" she quickly changed the topic her smile never left her face._

"_Oh were doing great!"_

'I was so stupid I can't believe I didn't notice before. She quickly threw away the topic and asked about my relationship with Hinata-chan why Sakura-chan….why would you do this?'

He flipped another page reading another entry his tears were still falling feeling pain for the pink haired medic.

_**Another hard day at the office I'm tire and hungry but this is nothing compared to the pain I witnessed after I left the hospital. I saw him Naruto-kun was seated on a bench and he was crying he was actually crying. It tore me apart when I saw him like that I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore, it was the first time I saw him crying since Gaara died when he was captured by Akatsuki. I felt so bad I couldn't take it seeing him so hurt and broken I was going to make sure to put a smile on his face and make him feel better. I talked to him he told me that he had an argument with Hinata I can't believe it, Hinata wasn't the kind of person to argue with him so why. It turned out that it was just a little misunderstanding and before Naruto know it he was arguing with her I should it known, at least it wasn't anything serious I'm so glad. He felt so much better and once again he smiled at me everything was fine, I made him happy again. I just hope nothing happens between him and Hinata I don't want their relationship to end, they looked so happy together they are meant for each other. **_

Naruto dried his tears feeling terrible for his close friend and teammate, every single pain she felt he was feeling it ten times worst. He flipped more pages from the diary reaching another entry which he recognized the date as the day when they had their sparing match at the training field, where they shared their first kiss.

_**Today is the best day in my entire life and also the worst. I went with Naruto-kun to the training field just to have a regular sparing match with him I never thought it will turn so different. I kissed him I actually kissed him it was wrong I shouldn't have done, I had no right to do such thing. Naruto-kun is with Hinata she's his girlfriend I did wrong and yet I love it I wanted to keep on tasting his lips. Why do I have to feel like this now I'm having the dreams more than ever, I am fantasizing so much about him. It's so wonderful I'm dreaming that he's kissing me, touching me, making me he's. No I have to control myself I'm being selfish this is not right I don't deserve him, I made the right choice handing him to Hinata. I made a mistake kissing him but it was my favorite mistake I would like to repeat it again, even if I don't deserve the pleasure to kiss him. I have to make sure that Naruto-kun stays with Hinata no matter what I can't get in the way of his relationship with her, what I should tell him now that we have kissed he will obviously think the wrong thing. I will tell him that it was a mistake and I that I will always love Sasuke-kun yeah that will be enough. **_

Naruto still had tears in his eyes clutching his chest in the location of his heart. He was feeling so much pain all the pain Sakura have been going through, this is what she has been doing all along. In secrecy she was trying to give him happiness while he was together with Hinata she was only worrying about his happiness and no one else's, she didn't thought her happiness not even once. With trembling hands he flipped a couple of pages more reading another entry in the daily living of Sakura's life.

_**Argh who the hell does he think he is how dare he. That Uchiha has the nerve how could he, I never thought he would say such thing. He told me that Naruto-kun doesn't love Hinata and he only loves me that he has always loved me bullshit. I know what he was trying to do he wants Hinata he's jealous seeing her together with Naruto-kun and of course what Uchiha Sasuke wants Uchiha Sasuke gets how dare he try to destroy Naruto-kun happiness he makes me so angry. I can't believe him and to think I used to have a crush on him I finally did the right thing with him, he's no longer my friend. I threw away my friendship with Sasuke I even thought that he has really change and become a better person looks like I was wrong after all. I'm going to make sure Naruto-kun stays happy with Hinata I won't let Sasuke get in the way, if he does try something I will stop him. **_

The entry hurt Naruto even more because he knew Sakura was making a big mistake in ending her friendship with the Uchiha. Sasuke was telling her the truth he was trying to help her he was a true friend, he never doubted him for a second. He was the one who gave him Sakura's diary so the he knows the truth behind the pink haired medic, her secret feelings for him and her huge affection for him. He needed to focus before he lets his emotions get the better of him he chose to flip more pages from the book. Reading the date of the entry it was the day before he left on his mission with Konohamaru to hidden rain village, the day he told her that he broke up with Hinata.

_**I'm crying as I write these notes Naruto-kun has told me that he broke up with Hinata, no Hinata was the one who will broke up with him. I can't believe it Hinata is in love with him I just don't understand why she would break up with him it doesn't make sense. But Naruto-kun told me something that left me shocked forever he said that he has never love Hinata in the first place. He didn't love her for real no it can't be true, was Sasuke-kun telling me the truth about his feelings all along. I don't believe it Naruto-kun can't still be in love with me after all these years it's impossible I refuse to believe it, it's not true. I really made a mistake in ending my friendship with Sasuke-kun he was right all along he tried to help me and I completely spitted on his face with my anger. I hate myself I don't think he will forgive me I don't know what to do now, Naruto-kun how can I bring him happiness. He doesn't love Hinata but what I can do I have to find someone worthy of his love I just want to cry it hurts so much. **_

He flipped another page reading an entry the date written was three days after later.

_**I want to feel pain the only thing I need is sake…..more sake. That no good for a Hokage Kakashi has put me under house arrest because apparently I miss behaved at the hospital when I was simply putting my honest jurisdiction. I don't care I have failed in bringing Naruto-kun happiness what else is there for me to do now……I…my only reason to live is to make him happy I'm pathetic. I can't even put a smile on his face anymore if he doesn't love Hinata what a failure I turned out to be. I have done nothing but make mistake after mistake and now I have realize I am nothing but a big failure, a nobody who is not worthy of being called the successor of the fifth Hokage Tsunade-sama. I'm not worthy of being a medic nin or a kunoichi, not worthy to be Naruto-kun's friend or even worthy to have his love. I love him but I will continue to stay in this path I am the biggest failure in the entire world this is me Haruno Sakura, I want sake so I can forget all my problems. Tsunade-sama told me to live my life with no regrets but I can't do that, how can I confess my feelings if I can't make him happy. I want to suffer for my failure my life has no meaning anymore it's like an empty shell now. **_

The pages of the diary were now wet from the endless tears that were coming from Naruto. He was sobbing clutching on the book while he was clutching his heart with his other hand this was too much for him to bear. He has had about enough he didn't want to read from the diary anymore, now he knew the truth about the pink haired woman. Now he knew how much she was suffering even if she always smiled at him, now he knew how selfless she has become and the pain she was feeling was basically killing her on the inside. He was very familiar with the pain because it's the same pain he has been feeling since he fell in love with her years ago since she developed her childish crush on Sasuke, the crush he thought as everlasting unconditional love. He realized how much alike they are both selfless and willing to take so much pain from both sides, it's like they were destined to suffer together and endure so many hardships. He remembered during the chunin exams when Iruka told him about the philosophy of heaven and earth and what do they mean in the ninja world. How both of them were connected and they needed each other in order to bring perfect balance in both real life and in combat.

It took him seven years but now he knew what his teacher told him back then, the chunin said he was earth and Sakura was heaven. Both of them were similar in those two terms they needed each other and neither of them couldn't coexist without the other, he smiled thinking about the big meaning behind it. He was earth and Sakura was his heaven his peace and tranquility and his reason to shoot for the stars he needed her he knew it very well that's why he couldn't live without her. The existence of his heaven was important in his own existence because without heaven earth couldn't exist and vice versa. His heaven meant everything to him because he loved her with every bit of his strength and no one was going to change that. He finally closed the diary with a decision to what to do about all of this he left the book on his nightstand before leaving his room. He left his apartment with a determined look on his face he was going to visit Sakura he needed to talk to her.

'Sakura-chan….'

(Location: Uchiha household Uchiha clan district west section Konoha hidden leaf village fire country territory)

Sasuke was seated on the table waiting for a nice lunch. Naturally he never cooked because his cooking was terrible beyond comprehension so he usually goes to a restaurant to eat, bad news the employees always over charged him since they didn't like him for being a traitor. He got used to it so he always brings extra money but today was a different story because he was about to received some food that it wasn't made by him, so he won't die from eating it. He now had a new cook which she has been staying in his home for three days he smiled watching Hinata heading his way bringing the food. So far her stay was very pleasant he actually liked some company because he didn't like being all alone in his home even if he has gotten used to the loneliness, it didn't meant he like it though. He actually like having here she was kind, nice and hardworking she has offered to help with some of the chores of the house which he didn't minded at all. He gazed at her she was wearing an apron and gently she put the plate with dishes on the table, he really liked what he was seeing. The former Hyuga heiress has made some sushi with soy bean sauce as a dip.

Hinata blushed slightly she has made the food like her life depended on it she has sweat to make the dish the best food he has ever had. She has been staying with Sasuke for three days and she was already living happily with him almost like he was her, she erased the thought while blushing. At one time she was dying to get acknowledgement from her father but now things have certainly changed since she left the Hyuga clan there was a new target she was looking acknowledgement from. She smiled gazing at the Uchiha who has picked his chopsticks ready to eat she did the same thing she was secretly hoping to gain his acknowledgement. It was more important gaining it from Hiashi it was the reason why she worked hard to make the food taste unique, she smiled at him.

"This looks good…" Sasuke said impressed looking at his plate.

"I hope you like it Sasuke-kun" she replied with a blush.

He picked some sushi dipping it on the sauce and took a bite before it hit hi taste buds his eyes went wide' this is…even better than Sakura's cooking…'

"Well how is it?" Hinata was worried while in her mind she was crossing her fingers hoping that it was good.

Sasuke gave her a sly smile" it's good…really good."

"You really mean it?" she was still blushing.

The Uchiha nodded taking another bite" I never tasted such a good meal not even in the places I have gone to eat are nothing compare to your cooking."

By now Hinata's face resembled a tomato as she fidgeted feeling flatter and embarrassed about the compliment" I'm glad you…like it….Sasuke-kun…"

"Hmm…" he finished his first sushi roll very satisfied.

She smiled at him as she started eating she took a bite before dipping her sushi on the sauce" Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn…" he smiled still eating the tasty meal looking at her.

She sighed putting her chopsticks down" I….I know I said I was going to stay in your home for one night only and it's been three days. I must be a bother to you I promise I will leave and start looking for a new place to stay."

The Uchiha almost choked on his sushi hearing that he coughed while clearing his throat" where will you go?"

"I…I don't know I guess I will start searching around the village."

Sasuke was in deep thought remembering what she told him, her reason for staying here' the rumor will spread that she left the Hyuga clan the villagers will no longer view her as the heiress of one of Konoha's most prestigious clans or someone who doesn't deserve any respect, they might even see her as an outcast.'

"If you don't have any particular place to stay then you can continue staying here. I don't see anything wrong with it…"

Hinata smiled" you really mean it Sasuke-kun?"

"It's all right if you stay here it's not so bad. I get free food and most of the chores are done by you, it's fine with me…." He dipped another sushi before taking a bite.

The Hyuga kunoichi frowned at his comment" so the only reason you want me to stay is because I'm your personal maid?"

"Pretty much" Sasuke gave a grin.

"If that's the case then maybe I should leave and look for another place to stay" she gave a small smirk playing with him.

"Sure thing…." He replied taking another bite like he wasn't bothered at all.

"All right once I finished the food I will packed my things and leave."

"What you serious?" he blinked looking at her" I thought you were kidding I was following your lead."

"Maybe I will leave…."

"Really?"

She laughed taking another bite" I was kidding you always take things so seriously."

"Hn…." He frowned resuming his eating.

"You don't sound happy" Hinata smiled at him.

"Hn…"

She giggle resuming her eating she has realized how fun is to teased Sasuke, of course she makes sure she didn't get carried away that will really offend him in any way. Both were enjoying the meal and Hinata knew she was going to be happy staying here living with Sasuke wasn't going to be so bad after all their meal was interrupted by a knock on the front door. Sasuke since it was his home chose to answer the door there was no need in making Hinata do that for him he got up leaving the dining room. Although he was unhappy that he had to interrupt his tasty meal to answer the door, he opened the door to be surprised. He wasn't expecting to have any visitors with his popularity especially if the visitor was Neji.

The Uchiha just stood there looking at the older Hyuga with a surprise expression, he highly doubt he came to have some tea and cookies with him. Instantly their eyes locked on and sparks started flying both of them still had a grudge of hatred towards the other. They have always had some hatred since the chunin exams Sasuke thought he was an egotistical jerk who only believes in fate and Neji thought he was a power hungry revenge arrogant jerk, which he was right. Their staring contest was intense aside from the sparks it looked like both were having a fight with their glares until one of them get intimidated by the other. Which glare was colder and more evil that was the key to victory in this match, Neji however had other plans and quit the contest. It didn't necessarily meant that he stopped glaring at the Uchiha not to mention he didn't like the fact that his cousin decided to stay in the same house as the traitor.

"Uchiha…." His tone was deadly serious.

"Hey….came here for Hinata?" Sasuke knew the reason for his visit he would never visit him if his life depended on it.

The Hyuga prodigy nodded "is she available?"

"She is but I should tell you a little secret" Sasuke gave a grin" the truth is I put her on a genjutsu she's under my complete control."

Neji's eyes hardened" I didn't came here to hear your potential bull crap I need to speak with Hinata-sama."

"Sure go ahead but I'm not lying didn't you find it weird why she left the clan?" the Uchiha was still grinning" I have her under my control and I can make her do anything I want….anything" his grin turn very perverted like.

The Hyuga prodigy growled in anger holding the thought from charging at him full force" you're just saying that to piss me off!"

"I know and it's working" he was still grinning.

"Sasuke-kun who is it?" came Hinata's voice from inside of the house.

"It's Neji…." He replied coolly.

"Oh I'll be right there."

Neji didn't like the fact that his cousin was calling Sasuke with a suffix, it meant that she has high respect and honor for him. To him the Uchiha didn't deserve any respect or forgiveness for his crimes as a traitor, but he kept his cool. After all he didn't came here to start a fight with the traitor but to speak with his cousin and the bonus to visit her, he needed to know how she was feeling after she left the Hyuga clan. He felt bad for her after hearing her speech before she left knowing how hard it was for her to take that decision, although he was proud for taking a stand against the clan. She needed some comfort and reasoning he didn't like that she was staying here, anywhere was fine except here. She could have go to any of their friends but she chose to live here of all places it didn't make him happy whatsoever.

Hinata came entering the front door smiling" Nejini-san thanks for visiting me."

Sasuke frowned at the older Hyuga" go on in and make yourself at home" he grinned passing by the voluptuous Hyuga beauty before leaving them alone" thanks for the hand job Hinata."

"What!!?" Hinata shouted in shock as her whole face was red like a cherry, of course he was lying before she looked like at her cousin who looked very pissed" wait Nejini-san don't listen to him it's not true!"

The Hyuga prodigy sighed erasing his anger" it's all right Hinata-sama I know he was lying you're nothing like that at all he did it to make me angry. He should show some respect to individuals from a prestigious clan you're not some hungry sick pervert."

She wanted to argue about the pervert part but she remained quiet remembering her intense erotic dreams with the Uchiha, she lowered her gaze at his first comment" Nejini-san I'm not part of the Hyuga clan anymore."

"I know but to me you're still part of the clan no matter what you're still a Hyuga. You will always be my cousin no one will change that."

She smiled" thank you Nejini-san let's go inside."

He nodded sliding the front door close following Hinata into the halls of the Uchiha household. When they arrived at the dining room her plate was the only thing on the table. Sasuke was gone along with his dish Hinata sighed mentally of course he wasn't going to stay if it meant that he has to looked at her cousin. She knew both mean had never seen eye to eye and things have become worst since Sasuke's defection from Konoha years ago. She felt like it wasn't right for him to leave without saying a word bu then again maybe he did the right thing in leaving, maybe she was going to talk about something personal and Sasuke understands when he shouldn't be present in a conversation.

"Please sit down would you like some lunch I made sushi?"

"That will be all right I have already eaten and I'm not going to stay for too long thank you."

They both got seated as she wanted to finish her plate but for now eating were the last thing on her mind, she had a pretty good idea why her cousin has taken his time visit her" did father sent you to convince me to return to the clan?"

"No I have come here at my own accord the clan's business have nothing to do with this. You're part of my family Hinata-sama I worry about you even if you chose to defect the clan."

She smiled with a nod" thank you Nejini-san but please don't call me that anymore, I'm no longer the heiress of the main branch."

"I called you that because of my respect for you the title that you were part of the main branch has nothing to do with it, I came to check up on you and see how are you doing?"

Hinata smiled taking a bite from her sushi" I'm doing fine I'm enjoying my life just the way it is."

Neji nodded going to the topic he wanted to discuss" you know Hiashi-sama is worried about you. He may have not showed it before but deep down he really cares for you, I know it's hard to believe but it's the truth."

Her expression fell hearing that she lowered her gaze pausing on her eating" are you sure that father didn't send you to convince me to return?"

"No I'm not expecting you that my words will convince you to return to the clan. I'm simply telling you this because I care about both you and Hiashi-sama as part of my family, I don't want the two of you to be apart. Honestly I don't want you to return Hinata-sama I'm glad that you finally took a stand against the clan becoming an independent person. However I want you to reconsider you decision involving Hiashi-sama he's your father family are suppose to be together not part."

"I thank you very much for caring about us Nejini-san but I believe that decision to be reconsider is up to father to make not me."

"You chose to be apart from him" he replied.

"No he chose to be apart from me!" she snapped with anger in her pale eyes causing the Hyuga prodigy to be shocked at her reaction" the day he treated me as an outcast is the day he became apart from me and jeopardize our family bond, if he saw me as weak and worthless to be part of the main branch then it's obvious that he didn't wanted me as part of the family. It's clearly that he doesn't care that's why he became apart from me and failed as a father in raising his own daughter the right way, all for the benefit of the clan."

Neji sighed" its true Hiashi-sama has made a lot of mistakes in his life for following the tradition of the clan but now he knows that tradition isn't the right one. Mistakes have been constantly made because the rule of the elders it's not the right one. He has realized how wrong the system of the clan really is and he's trying to make a difference, among those mistakes he knows about not caring for you. He knows that he did wrong at how he raised you he only wanted to try and fix the clan his own way."

"That's just it Nejini-san fix the clan his own way that's the only thing that has ever matter to him the clan nothing else matters. His family was a minor concern to him next to the clan I'm sorry but if he really wants to fix things then he has to start fixing his own family first before going with the clan. I already learned my lesson from father I will not follow in his footsteps, if I ever have a child I will give him the necessary caring and love he rightfully deserves"

"So you're not going to forgive him?" he replied in deep thought.

"I think it's him the one who has to ask for forgiveness not the other way around. If he does apologize to me then I might think about it, if he wants to start over as father and daughter relationship that will be fine with me. But for now I have no interest in him it all depends what he thinks, that is if he really cares for me…." Her pale eyes softened at the thought.

The Hyuga prodigy nodded" very well Hinata-sama if that's your decision then I will respect it and follow it I do want the best for both of you however. I want you to be part of Hiashi-sama's life as his daughter the same way for him with you."

The kunoichi smiled at her cousin' you have changed so much Nejini-san' she remembers how he used to be believing that fate controls everything and it's the ruler of how people should lived their lives" thank you for understanding me Nejini-san and thank you for visiting me."

"I'm glad by the way I have been wondering how long are you planning to stay with Sasuke?"

Hinata felt like they were about to enter a bad topic she remained calm" I…well right now I don't know yet…"

"I think you should reconsider in staying here any longer, it's not an appropriate place to stay" Neji kept his tone formal not wanting to sound rude.

"Why would you say that I like staying here?" she started tightening her fists.

"Hinata-sama I would like to see you somewhere else that isn't here. I don't understand you at all you could have asked anyone from our friends like Tenten or even Ino to stay with them but here…with him" his tone was full of anger at the last part.

The kunoichi hold her anger she was patient after all" Nejini-san I know you don't like Sasuke-kun and you're not the only one who feels that way about him. But I don't have a problem staying with him so far I have enjoyed my stay and he has been like a complete gentlemen….um well not exactly a complete gentlemen but passable. I don't mind if I stay for a while here."

"You can't!" the older Hyuga shouted startling her" you can't possibly consider staying with that traitor!"

"You're acting just like him" Hinata gazed at her cousin's eyes with anger" you're acting so much like father judging someone for his actions and not for his intentions."

"You should try and understand Sasuke-kun a little bit more" she replied softly.

"I don't have to understand him he's a traitor. He betrayed Konoha, joined Orochimaru, joined Akatsuki and almost caused Konoha and Kumo to go to war all for his own selfish reasons" Neji's tone was serious but he wasn't shouting anymore.

"Tell me Nejini-san" she started" if you have an older brother who you considering him very precious to you and he ends up killing your entire clan and your parents, he poisons your mind with hatred and revenge just so you kill him would you dedicate your entire life to fulfill that revenge?"

"What?" his expression was clueless why was she bringing this up.

"Put yourself in Sasuke-kun's shoes Itachi was his most precious person from his family he looked up for him more than anyone. Then his older brother wipes out his entire clan and destroyed his mind filling it with hatred and revenge turning his life with the sole purpose of revenge to kill him. When he finally defeats Itachi he learns the truth that all this time he killed the clan under direct orders as part of his mission. Sasuke-kun has learned that his precious brother killed their clan because of a mission and not because he was really evil and the worst part of it all that his older brother was suffering more than himself for killing his family and fellow clan members. His hatred was shifted from Itachi to Konoha because of the hell they both went through to maintain the peace of the village, now can you really justify his actions?"

"Why are you defending him so much?" Neji's eyes were fixed on his cousin.

"The same reason Naruto-kun would defend any one of us, because he's my friend. Nejini-san you weren't any different than Sasuke-kun you haven't forgotten about your intense hatred for the main branch because of uncle Hizashi's death, and let's not forget about your hatred for the bird cage seal on your forehead."

The Hyuga prodigy tensed he flinched remembering those horrible memories from his past" that's completely different I'm nothing like Sasuke!"

"Really you can't deny it. I know how deep your hatred for the main branch was you wanted revenge badly when uncle Hizashi died your hatred for the main branch and the bird cage seal was even bigger than any of the branch member's. I should know if you remember that you almost killed me in our preliminary match at the chunin exams as proof of your deep hatred, and even after what you did to me I forgave you because I understood your actions. You were justified Nejini-san just like Sasuke-kun too."

"That was all in the past Hinata-sama I'm nothing like that anymore I don't have hatred for the main branch anymore!" he shouted in fear because perhaps deep inside his cousin was speaking the truth.

"And why is that?!" Hinata's eyes met his there wasn't anger in them but determination" because you found out the truth uncle Hizashi died by his own free will and not because he was ordered by my father. He wanted to die for his own cause instead of the benefit of the main branch, that's why your hatred for the main branch disappeared you understood his actions. I understand Sasuke-kun's actions he was doing in it as a way to do justice for his older brother even if it was the wrong thing to do."

Neji stood shocked at what he just witnessed. His cousin was defending Sasuke with so much determination, determination that he hasn't seen in her since they fought at the chunin exams. Hearing her words they hold a big truth in them remembering how much he hated the main branch their order what caused the death of his father, he really wanted revenge a lot. The it finally hit him why Hinata has been acting so loyal and dedicated toward the Uchiha, it was more than just because she considers her friend. The look on her face could clearly tell that she was hiding something and he didn't need his byakugan to see what it is. Just by hearing her words as she supports the Uchiha was enough for the Hyuga prodigy to realize her true intentions, or more precise her hidden devotion for the affection she feels for him.

"Like I told Sasuke-kun a while back I may not be able to understand his pain of loss but I can help him get through the pain together as his friend. It may not be much but it still a good start, I'm not the only one who thinks like that Naruto-kun and Sakura-san they feel the same way too."

The older Hyuga was shocked looking at her" don't tell me Hinata-sama….are you…" he didn't finished seeing her expression on her face.

"Nejini-san I think you should go now. Thank you for visiting me" she quickly replied.

He didn't say another word he only nodded' Hinata-sama you….'

"I'll show you to the door."

They got up from the table and the kunoichi lead him to the front door none of them realized that they were being watched. On the far back of the household Sasuke stood in a corner he couldn't hear a thing but he used his sharingan to read their lips, he knew about everything they talked about. He felt so happy when he heard Hinata standing out to him defending him like a true friend would he admitted that it brought him a lot of joy. He didn't know why his heart was beating quickly like he was anxious or it was more than that, he gave a small smile hoping that she stays a little longer with him. After this he was truly going to treasure his friendship with the former Hyuga heiress just like he treasures his friendship with his two teammates.

(Location: apartment complex urban district Konoha hidden leaf village fire country territory)

Sakura has finished cooking something she needed to get a hobby because she was bored out of her mind. She was still under house arrest even if she claims that she has stopped drinking sake which she has, after two days she stopped drinking ending her alcohol addiction. She realized sake wasn't going to solver her problem with her feelings for a certain blond jounin unless she finally speaks the truth to him. She was feeling better but she still didn't wanted to say a word it was hard for her, she still thought she was unworthy of him. She thought she was a failure for not giving Naruto true happiness she failed him as a teammate and friend, she didn't had the guts to face him again. Her friends were arguing that she should just get it over with and tell him her feelings it was frustrating to some of them. Ino was among those frustrated she had every right to tell the blond how she feels, he wasn't together with Hinata anymore he was a free man destine to be taken by the pink haired woman. Right now Naruto was the hottest and most desirable single in Konoha, any woman will sell any part of their bodies just to have a date with him, or kill someone, or even sell their panties. Of course for the tall blond jounin there was only one woman he wanted to have for himself, no contest in guessing who she is.

She sighed seeing the wall where her precious photos were located her jade eyes only gaze at the picture when she and Naruto went to the Konoha festival together. That was really her most precious moment it was the best day of her life, no wonder why the picture was her favorite. She was so happy when she went together with him she was nervous but happy, even if back then she has idea of her strong deep feelings for him. But nevertheless she loved that day so much because she felt like she was having a real date with him she didn't admit it she was being very stubborn and kept convincing herself that it wasn't a date just spending time with her teammate. Of course she was happy that the rest of team Kakashi couldn't make it because each had different kinds of missions, she smiled she was so thankful that she had that day with Naruto more that he thought. Obviously the blond was very excited because he thought he was going on a date with her, she giggle at the memory she has never seen him so happy before.

_The Konoha festival was full of people and the streets were crowded more than usual. Most of them were already playing the games while others were eating from their restaurants all kinds of dishes. Sakura was wearing a blue yukata with cherry blossoms on the sides looking very pretty, Naruto was nest to her blushing how beautiful she looked. The fifteen year old was wearing a light blue male kimono with the sleeves tied making him looked more manly, to the pink haired teen he looked very attractive but she remained quiet. Naruto was beyond happy going to the festival together with the girl he has always like was a dream come true, it felt like he was going on a date with his long time crush. He chuckle getting next to while she smiled at him she was going to enjoy tonight's festival._

"_Hehe a date with Sakura-chan!" he gave his fox grin._

_The pink haired teen tightened her fist on his head without giving him a bonk she growled at him so he didn't get the wrong idea that it was a date but just spending time as friends" it's only because you said that going to the festival alone you will feel lonely!"_

_Naruto didn't have the chance to recuperate from her action before she smiled sniffing something good" hey I smell fried fish on a stick heh you're buying Naruto!" _

_She went ahead while the blond was following her through the different places to eat. Sakura went from one place to the other buying something while poor Naruto bought each of the things she took which it was a painful blow to his toad wallet. After going to over ten food stands Sakura had lots of bags full of food while Naruto was running low on money but it didn't mattered to him because she was enjoying herself in the festival and that's what matters to him. They went to play one of the games which was yoyo fishing using a small delicate net to catch one of the many fishes in the small pond, they played the game for a couple of minutes. Naruto obviously lost because he wasn't good in the game unlike Sakura who was pro in the game and won the grand prize. They left while Naruto checked his toad wallet it was completely empty._

_He sighed' there goes all the money I've been saving from my missions.' _

_He smiled gazing at the pink haired kunoichi who was smiling' but I guess it was worthy Sakura-chan looks very happy!'_

_They left the festival walking alone the forest to take a better view at the fireworks spectacular that was about to begin. Naruto tried not to blush it felt kind of romantic to be walking alone in a dark forest with the girls he has liked since he could hardly remember. Sakura was only focusing on all the food and prizes she had won all thanks to Naruto's money, suddenly they heard someone coughing making them gasped._

"_What was that?!" Sakura gulped._

"_I don't know maybe were not the only ones walking this forest."_

"_Do you think that it could have been a….ghost?" she trembled._

"_Oh come on Sakura-chan there's no such thing as ghost!" Naruto gave her a comfortable smile._

"_Yeah you're right it's true silly me for asking."_

_Both of them turned pale when they felt something next to them turning their heads their eyes widened when they heard so branches being crushed, the action caused them to jump in fear._

"_Ah ghost!!" Sakura got closer to Naruto snuggling on him without noticing it._

"_Sakura-chan!" Naruto had his eyes in heart shapes because this was the first time he has had the pink haired teen so close to him._

_The pink haired kunoichi blushed realizing what just happened and punched him" what are you doing?!"_

_The blond recuperated from the blow when they saw the sky was filled with fireworks. Both teens smiled at the beautiful sight as they continued to gaze at the wonderful show._

_Sakura took a quick glance at her blond teammate smiling before looking back at the sky" I hope we can watch the fireworks again together like this next year."_

"_Yeah…" replied Naruto smiling at her" I also hope that we can continue to being friends Sakura-chan."_

"_That's silly of course we'll remain friends Naruto."_

"_Friends forever?!"_

"_Yeah friends forever!"_

_The blond gave his fox grin" believe it!"_

Sakura dried her tears looking at the picture' even back then I took advantage of him taking all his money, I mean I like being with him and I was happy but I didn't had any right to take all his money like that. I even brought money of my own that day and I never used it because I used Naruto-kun's instead, another reason why I don't deserve him.'

But no matter how much she said that she didn't deserve him, deep inside she needed him so much. He was part of her he was essential, important person in her life. Naruto is her earth her foundation upon which to grow she knew that now and his importance in her life, her feelings for him they will continue to grow like a cherry blossom tree. She understood the theory from the chunin exams thanks to Iruka about heaven and earth both needed each other, both compliment and become stronger together. Without one none of them can't coexist they are both tied like two magnetic poles she realized the theory long ago concerning herself and her blond teammate. She was heaven and he was earth and naturally they need each other because without the other they were incomplete, it's like they were destine to be together. But she was being her usual stubborn proud self and she didn't wanted to be with Naruto feeling unworthy of his feelings, she thought she was worthless when it come gaining the blonds' affections. Her train of thought was finally stopped when she heard someone knocking on her front door she went to answer the door. When she opened her jade eyes widened in shock at the person who was there in front of her someone she wanted to avoid in seeing so badly, when on the inside she desire him in secrecy.

"Na….Naruto-kun…"

The blond jounin stood quiet his eyes never left the cherry blossom in front of him. Now that he knew the truth about her he couldn't looked at her the same way he has always did, a huge pang of pain filled his heart just by gazing at her. He was feeling all the pain she has gone through in those three years and everything that he read from her diary came back to his mind. Here she was standing in front of him the woman who has sacrificed everything for the sake of his happiness, always thinking about him. The woman who loves him so much that she rather suffered watching him being with another girl then taking him for herself, his happiness was her top priority. No matter how much she has suffered she was still trying hard to gain his smile the one that reflected pure happiness, all this time she was the one who was secretly guiding him to the path of his happiness. To him she wasn't successful he didn't mean it in a cruel way but the truth that his true happiness has always been with her, no one else but his cherry blossom. Their eyes locked secretly admiring their beautiful eyes, cerulean and jade truly marvelous colors. The tall blond felt like crying but he did the best he could to show her that he was in pain as much as her, he forced a smile to greet her.

"Hey Sakura-chan…." He tried to do the traditional Uzumaki fake smile but he failed, his forced smile was predictable.

The pink haired medic noticed his expression and the tone of his voice' something is wrong with him, he sounds heartbroken his voice is so empty that's not the Naruto-kun I know and love.'

"What's wrong?" she kept her jade eyes only on him showing a lot of concern.

Naruto cursed in his mind he failed to keep his façade now she knew something was wrong with him. Sakura seems to be the only person who knew him so well that scared him, she probably knew him better than he knew himself. He maintained his force smile but it was a waste of time Sakura was staring at him looking very worried showing the kind of concern due to her strong inner feelings for him, because of the great love she feels for him.

"Naruto-kun…."

"It's nothing I just wanted to make sure you were….." he gasped noticing something about the pink haired woman" what the Sakura-chan what happened to your forehead?!"

She touched the scar on her forehead and laughed slightly" oh this….it's nothing just a little accident that happened I tripped on the floor hehe clumsy me…"

"You must have really hit yourself hard to have that nasty scar" Naruto was really worried he went closer to her checking the scar he touched it" does it hurt?"

"It's all right now Naruto-kun" she replied with a stutter having him so close to her she was blushing.

The tall blond was still staring pulling some of the strands of her pink hair away to take one long look at her beautiful face. Even with that bad scare on her forehead she was still the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes on to him, no one will ever change that. He rain his hands from her face to her shoulders not taking his eyes from her to think she has suffered so much for her selfness love for him, for his sake alone she chose to live her life with pain. What else can he expect from the woman he loves so much every inch of his strength he will be forever loyal to her the same way she will be forever loyal to him. Sakura was becoming embarrassed at the way he was staring at her but she didn't minded he can looked at her with so much devotion for as long as he likes, however temptation can be a pain in the ass and she could end up kissing him again.

She blushed" Naruto-kun what are you doing?"

The blond jounin answered her by pulling her into a hug which caught her by surprise and failed to sustain a blush. He hold her tightly not wanting to let her go he embraced her with the purpose to protect her from all the pain she has been through because of him. He took the role of being her strong shield that will shield her from any kind of harm so she didn't suffer anymore, no more tears will be shed as long as he was holding her in the protective embrace. He was holding his own tears realizing too late that she has suffered so much like he has both were in pain for being so selfless, a selfless love leads to a selfless sacrifice it was true. Sakura still blushing accepted his embraced and she was using every bit of her strength not to cry it felt so good to be hugged like this, especially if it was Naruto the object of her secret affections. She wrapped her arms around his back while he was using his hand to caress her pink hair hoping his hug will be enough to take all that pain away from her, sadly he knew it wasn't going to be enough. Sakura felt like her heart was ready to burst from her chest due that it was beating so fast but she wanted this, she wanted him for so long. He could have her in his arms forever and she would never complain because she felt like she was flying among the clouds heading for heaven.

Naruto gently broke the hug looking at her jade eyes with so much affection" I….sorry Sakura-chan for doing that if you want to hit me then go ahead I won't hold it against you…"

The pink haired kunoichi shook her head finally erasing her blushing" it's all right….you caught me off guard I won't do that I'm not a silly shallow girl anymore…"

The blond took a deep breath it was now or nothing" actually Sakura-chan there is a reason why I came here….we need to talk…"

"Talk…about what?" she kept her attention to him she had no idea what he wanted to talk to her about.

"Are you all right?" he still kept his topic in mind.

"Huh….yeah I'm okay why would you ask silly?" she gave a smile but it was force Naruto could easily tell it was fake.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You're not hurt because Sasuke broke up with you?" the blond took a step closer reaching eye contact with the pink haired woman.

"I guess I am but you know we have to overcome that pain and move on" she gave another force smile.

'She's really being stubborn Sasuke wasn't kidding' he gazed at her" Sakura-chan be honest with me when I ask you this, do you love Sasuke?"

"What of course I….love him even if he broke up with me I still….longed for him" she was trying so hard not to spill her tears the longer Naruto continues the conversation, the harder it was to keep lying to him.

"Sakura-chan I said be honest with me."

"I am being honest!" she took a step back" I really am I…." she lowered her gaze avoiding eye contact with him" I love Sasuke-kun…"

"Then look into my eyes and say it!" he raised her head so that she was looking at him" you have never said that when looking into my face, go ahead Sakura-chan say it looking at me I will believe you and I will leave you alone."

"I…..I….why are you doing this Naruto-kun?" her voice tremble staring into his gorgeous cerulean eyes.

"Answer me Sakura-chan please…."

"I…I love…….y…." tears were forming" let me go…."

"Sakura-chan?"

She broke free" I just realized there's something I have to do….I need to see Kakashi sensei. Naruto-kun you should go."

"Sakura-chan don't do this please….running away isn't the answer…."

"What are you talking about I'm not running away?" she was hurt because looking into his eyes she could see he was in pain she didn't know why until the blond hold her hand in order to calm her down" Naruto-kun…"

(Song title: **Song for you by Lunatica**)

_**You hold my hand when I tremble in fear**_

_**You bring me light when I burst out in tears**_

_**And now I want to thank you, dear, for all the things you've done**_

_**I can't deny (that) you showed me the right way**_

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto started caressing her hand" be honest with me because I think you don't really love Sasuke."

"Naruto-kun I told you I have to go….I need to….." tears were falling good she love what he was doing to her hand it was making her melt on the spot it felt so good.

"Don't run away anymore Sakura-chan let's face this together" he replied and by now tears have formed ready to fall he was in pain just like her.

"Why…why are you crying?" she felt more pain because he was crying she hated to see him cry.

"Because you're in pain Sakura-chan….I can clearly see it from looking into your eyes. I want to help you more than ever until you get rid of that pain but to do that first you have to be honest with me…"

Sakura's tears were still falling as Naruto gave a gentle squeeze to her hand she gazed into his lovable eyes, she was only thinking if there was a way to heal his pain instead of her own.

_**For the light, for the love**_

_**For the truth in your eyes**_

_**I am grateful to have such a friend by my side**_

_**For the tears, for the joy**_

_**For not asking why**_

_**We can hold our hands up and reach for the sky**_

"You don't love Sasuke that's the truth" Naruto with his other caressed the side of her pink hair.

Sakura glared at him pretending that she was angry with him when she was trying to avoid in telling the truth to him" you don't remember what I told you three years ago, we will always be friends I only…." She choked a sob.

"You what…three years ago you were able to say that sentence to me completely but you did said it turning your back on me so that doesn't count. You're looking into my face right now and you can't say it why is that Sakura-chan?"

She growled her face full of tears" I ….don't love you….Naruto!" she shouted and she hated herself she was truly a terrible liar she has always being one.

"You're lying it's even laughable you don't want to admit it I'm just asking you a simple question that it seems to be impossible for you to answer it truthfully. I don't believe you because you don't really love Sasuke now tell me the truth."

"I don't love you Naruto…." She choked on another sob" I will always see you as a friend get it through your thick skull!"

"You're lying again Sakura-chan please don't shut me down let me help you, let be the one to heal all that pain don't do this…." He gave her hand another gentle squeeze like he wanted to give her his strength.

_**You kept my faith when your words were untrue**_

_**You made me laugh when I was feeling blue**_

_**Always giving, never asking for more than a smile upon my face**_

_**Together we will conquer the whole world**_

"What are you talking about I'm feeling fine you're the one who's bugging me with this whole thing?!"

"Don't do this to yourself anymore Sakura-chan I won't let you. I won't let you feel any more pain, I'd rather die than seeing you suffering let me help you" by now Naruto's tears were falling Sakura's pain was his pain too like they were connected.

"I don't need any help Naruto-kun I…." she choked on another sob she has never felt so weak and helpless before.

"Yes you do I know how much you love me and don't you dare deny it. I know how much you are willing to go to keep me happy I know how much pain you're willing to endure just to see me give you just a smile. You're willing to do anything for me to keep me happy even if it includes for you to suffer, you don't care to die from a broken lonely heart if it means I will be happy with another woman."

"What…" Sakura tried to take a step back but the blond was still holding her" what are you saying?"

"The truth is you love me and your selfless love prevents you from being with me because you believe I can be happy with someone else except you I know that very well because that's exactly how I have lived my life when it involves you. You feel like you're not worthy of my love well you're wrong about that I think you're worthy enough for me Sakura-chan. Everything you have done for me that's the example that you're worthy of me, now are you going to keep saying that you love Sasuke?" Naruto smiled at her but tears were still falling.

_**(You) don't have to worry **_

_**We'll stay together all of our days**_

_**You can trust in my words, you can rely on me**_

_**And when dark clouds obscure the sky**_

_**I'll be at your side**_

_**Until the weight of your shoulders fades away**_

"Naruto-kun…." Sakura choked between sobs her heart was beating so fast.

"My selfless love for you I thought I wasn't worthy of your love Sakura-chan. Each day I will do the best I can to make you happy to keep that smile in your face, I step aside years ago so you chase Sasuke and let you be happy with him because you love. That's why I have dedicated myself and vowed to bring him back to the village, Sasuke was the only one who can make you happy and I will be the one to give you that happiness in secrecy" he smiled at her using his free hand dry her tears from her face but more fell.

Sakura's heart was ready to burst from her chest as more tears were falling" Naruto-kun you…"

"I love you Sakura-chan" he replied feeling so good that he has lifted that big weight from his shoulder finally saying those three words" I always have and I will continue to love you no matter what believe it!"

Hearing that her jade eyes widened in so much shock at that moment, the darkness inside of her representing her pain and suffering vanished inner Sakura was finally free. She had heard the three words he was about to tell her three years ago the words she thought she would never hear again coming from his mouth. This time the tears she was crying were now of pure joy and happiness, a wonderful feeling she has never felt before in her entire life. The feeling of having your romantic feelings being returned by the person you truly loved for a long time, she smiled even if she was still crying. She was so happy that she was unable to speak she couldn't say a single word no words could describe what she was feeling right now. Naruto smiled with equal feeling and cupped his hands on the sides of her face making sure his words were heartfelt and sincere.

"Sakura-chan I promise you that you won't suffer anymore I'm here now, I will protect you and I will be by your side forever" he smiled at her.

The pink haired medic was still in tears smiling' he loves me….after all these years he still loves me…'

"Naruto-kun…."

The tall blond pulled her closer and did something he wanted to do that he missed dearly since they kissed twice. He claimed her lips with his own in the most passionate kiss ever, their previous kisses were nothing compare to this one. Sakura returned the kiss with exact force and passion she moaned in his lips as she finally let lose her desires for the blond jounin, there was no need to hold back now. She loves him and he loves her too their love was accepted by both sides there was no need to break away and apologize, and best of all they no longer had a boyfriend or a girlfriend they were free to have a relationship of their own. Both started moaning in their mouths increasing the passion as they pulled closer increasing the satisfying feeling of the kiss, it wasn't long before they started having a full tongue war. Pretty soon both ninjas started running their hands over their body exploring each other, things which were considered as being intimate. Sakura ran her hands all over Naruto's body before touching his ass and gave it a light squeeze she love the feeling of the strong bottom. She made the first move as she send him to her room without breaking the intense passionate kiss they were going to finish what they started during their previous kisses.

**(Lemon start)**

The two ninjas arrived at Sakura's room and without breaking the kiss closed the door, both broke the passionate kiss due to the lacked of air. They started ripping each other's clothes expressing their intense sexual desire for the other she wanted him he wanted her there was no need for words but only action. They kissed once again while removing their clothes desperately Naruto removed Sakura's red blouse revealing her white t shirt, while the pink haired kunoichi removed his orange shirt. She took a break from kissing him fiercely to look at his muscle body it was perfect in every way he was a god his muscles were very developed because of his years of hard training. Naruto grinned at her while the pink haired gave an approval smile that she liked what he has to offer in body she kissed him again with a lot of force. Of course the one thing she wanted to see was hidden in his pants Naruto enjoyed himself and his hands reached down to her ass, he gave it a squeeze just like she did with his bottom. He didn't like that he couldn't get a good feel of it since she was still wearing her black tight skirt. He removed it revealing Sakura's pink lace panties he broke the passionate kiss to have a nice look at the sexy underwear she was wearing.

Sakura blushed at the way he was looking at her but she didn't care, she didn't felt any shame at all. She felt proud that he was staring at her with so much passion and lust she made her move as she reached for his pants and unbuttoned them. The blond jounin grinned as he removed his pants revealing to the pink haired woman his orange boxers, she tried not to drool or have a nose bleed at the huge tent that has formed in them. Naruto took his time to remove her white t shirt, now both adults were now in their underwear. Naruto in his orange boxers and Sakura in her bindings and pink lace panties, both have once again engaged in a passionate kiss. Their tongues were at war with each other while they were roaming their hands exploring their bodies their moans were loud filled with passion. Naruto ran his hands through her hair her back and eventually her ass, he touched it with both hands and gave it a good feel it was amazing. The pink haired beauty moaned at the touch as she did the same thing touching his body feeling the muscularity she was so wet and her body so hot, her hormones were basically killing her. Both ninjas broke their kiss panting trying to catch their breath they haven't lost eye contact with the other.

"Sakura-chan….I have dreamed of this moment since like forever…."

"I know Naruto-kun me too but the wait ends here. If you want me so much then take me I'm yours!" she said with so much passion expecting that her words will reach him and make him take action.

And take action he did as he kissed her once more moaning at the contact of their lips, Sakura wasted no time as she lead him to her bed. Both were now seated on the bed as they continue their passionate tongue kiss not caring if their saliva were mixing with the other, they didn't wanted this moment to end. He fondle her breast while giving her neck trails of endless kisses making the pink haired medic squirm she was loving every minute of it. Every action Naruto was doing to her was making her crazy and worked her hormones to go overdrive, she moaned with every single action he was giving to her. The tall blond grinned seeing the pink haired beauty so helpless and so aroused he was loving it so much, to think he will actually see her in such state her moans was music to his ears. The aroused blond reached her breasts once again touching them through the fabric of her bindings it seems Sakura beat him to it as she unstrapped them revealing to the blond one of the things he has been dying to see from the pink haired kunoichi. His eyes widened as he was taking a great view of her breasts, however it wasn't as he expected seeing her firm double D breast which her nipples were already erected. He never expect that they were big while the pink haired woman was blushing in embarrassment.

"Sakura-chan your breasts!"

"I….I wear bindings"

He grinned getting closer taking a long look at her double D beauties" so all this time you have been hiding the size of your breasts it's all right…it's all the better for me."

He took one of her breast into his mouth licking the nipple while blowing on it. It was enough for Sakura to give a loud moan that filled the entire room her cry of passion motivated the blond to continue with his ministrations. He used one of his hands to fondle and carefully massage her other breast he did all kinds of things to the erected nipple he kissed, blow, licked and sucked teasing the areola. His hormones have reached the turning point of his arousal and his carnal desires were kicking into high gear wanting to pleasure his cherry blossom forever. Once he was satisfied with giving the necessary treatment he went to her twin and gave the same treatment, poor Sakura was in his mercy moaning begging him not to stop. He ravaged and devoured her breasts while fondling he was determined to give the pink haired kunoichi the ultimate experience in sexual pleasure, he was going to deliver.

"Oooohhhh Naruto-kun yeah…..ooooh yes more…..oooooh suck my nipples harder oooohhh yesss!!!"

The tall blond stopped his actions looking at his pink haired beauty" do you like it Sakura-chan?"

"Yes Naruto-kun I love it please don't stop take me all the way!"

The blond jounin grinned as he resumed his actions on the pink haired medic. He was very good in this kind of thing since it wasn't the first time he has done this before he already did it with his ex girlfriend. Doing this with Hinata gave Naruto the experience he needed to pleasure his cherry blossom especially in the field of oral sex, but either way he was still a virgin. He fondle both of her breast as he licked and sucked each of her nipples causing the pink haired beauty to moaned louder she told him to take her all the way and that was exactly what he was going to do. His hand reached down and licked his lips seeing her wet panties proving of how high was her arousal he looked at Sakura who seemed to have read his mind giving him a nod, proof that she wanted him to take off her underwear. He reached down grabbing the fabric of clothing and quickly removed the pink lace panties revealing to him what he had always wanted to see from the pink haired kunoichi. He blushed as he was now staring at her wet womanhood her pussy was the same color as her hair with a patch of pink hair on the top. He grinned she was really a natural pink watching her in all her naked glory has fueled his hormones to their limits, he wanted her so badly. He smiled seeing her trembling in excitement blushing due to her embarrassment it was the first time her blond love was staring at her genital.

"You truly are the most beautiful woman in the entire world Sakura-chan."

"I already know how you feel about me your actions will be enough now Naruto-kun love me."

"As you wish my beautiful cherry blossom"

Sakura shaken in anticipation for the incoming pleasure as she saw the blond jounin plunging his face on her sex, he gave a lick to her outer walls. The pink haired medic gave the loudest moan so far as she got hold of the sheets of the bed tightening them with all of her strength. Using the knowledge he gained from Jiraiya about sex and his experienced with Hinata he knew how please the pink haired woman. He used his tongue to lick her outer walls while using his fingers to work on her clitoris he rubbed it rapidly working his tongue at the same tempo. The pink haired beauty was going crazy from all the pleasure she was receiving she moaned loudly begging to her blond love to not stop. She added pleasure herself as she pressed her breasts and started fondling them while pinching her nipples she moaned loving the blond jounin's ministrations he was doing an amazing job.

"Ooooh yes Naruto-kun more give me more yes ooooohhh ahhh…mmmm yeah eat my pussy!!!"

The tall blond comply her demands and resumed his action in oral sex. Once he was satisfied with using his tongue on her pussy he changed tactics he started licking her clitoris while using his fingers inside of her foils. The action was enough for Sakura to moan his name telling him how much she loved his actions and how much she loves him, he truly love the heavenly sound of her moans of pleasure. The pink haired medic continued playing with her breasts teasing her areolas, she moaned with every action Naruto was giving her. He changed tactics once again as he was now using his fingers and tongue on her vaginal walls and using his other hand to rub her clit giving Sakura triple pleasure. The pink haired kunoichi was finally reaching her climax she couldn't take it anymore the pleasure was building up too much she felt like she was exploded, she was near.

"Oooh dear Kami it feels so good ooohhh Naruto-kun yes oooohhh I'm almost there!!!"

The blond jounin was happy hearing that she was about to release her orgasm and continued his oral ministrations on his beloved cherry blossom. Sakura's jade eyes widened she finally felt it she was about to erupt it was too much for her and proof that Naruto did an amazing job on her.

"Naruto-kun I'm about to…..ahhhhh Naruto-kun!!!"

She arched her back her entire body tensed as she ended up ripping the sheets of her bed from the powerful orgasm that hit her. She released a huge wave of her juices most of it hit Naruto's face and he opened his mouth to drink her heavenly essence, he licked his lips at the wonderful taste. Her fluids were truly a satisfying drink that has helped him increase his sexual thirst over the lovely cherry blossom in front of him, seeing how strong her orgasm was he really did a very good job on her. He gazed at Sakura who was still feeling the afterglow of her orgasm she was panting while blushing, she has a satisfied expression on her face. She looked very pleased and he was happy he has satisfy her giving her oral sex of course it didn't helped that it only made the large erection he had on his boxers to grow even bigger that was starting to hurt him for keeping it concealed in his underwear. She was looking at Naruto with a pleasurable smile and she was looking more aroused than ever it wasn't over yet, they have just started with the real fun.

"How are you feeling Sakura-chan?" Naruto was very amused to ask such a question after seeing his cherry blossom having a powerful orgasm.

The pink haired medic licked her lips" very horny…."

He grinned until Sakura made him lied down on his bed" I guess it's my turn now eh?"

The pink haired kunoichi gave him a quick passionate kiss before her eyes fell on the huge tent that was even bigger than before on his orange boxers. She got closer and started planting kisses around it followed by quick licks it was enough for the blond jounin to groan at her actions. She continued her little teasing act while Naruto felt like he was going to explode his manhood was in pain for being concealed on his boxers while having a very effective erection. His eyes widened as the pink haired beauty used her mouth to take the covered manhood on her mouth her jade eyes were only on him seeing his pleasurable expression aroused her even more. But even someone like Sakura has her limits she has already reached the limit of her arousal she wanted to get it over with. She finally removed his orange boxers finally seeing what her blond love has to offer which left her shocked. Her mouth stood wide open her jade eyes were wide the size of plates at the sight of the blonds' manhood. Naruto's penis was big very promising in her eyes it was around eleven to twelve inches, the sight was enough to make the pink haired medic drool and licked her lips in satisfaction as a sign that she approves his manhood. She blinked seeing it throbbing like crazy proof of Naruto's arousal level it was truly waiting for the activity of penetration. As a medic ninja she has seen lots of pictures featuring the male reproductive organ but this, she wasn't expecting it to be so big.

The tall blond grinned at her expression" I'm guessing you like what you see Sakura-chan."

"Mmm damn right you are you're so big I feel like a little girl going to a candy store" she replied sultry and very aroused" I just picked a big candy cane and its all mine for the taking."

"It's all yours Sakura-chan" Naruto wanted her to give him oral already.

She licked her lips as she kissed his manhood making the blond jounin groaned. She gave a trail of kisses to his huge pillar of flesh and when she was satisfied she started licking it. She licked it up and down all the way to the tip of his shaft while a moan escaped from the blonds' lips it was music to Sakura's ears. Without warning she opened her mouth and took his cock in taking half of the pillar of flesh, it was enough for the blond jounin to give a loud moan. The pink haired medic began bobbing her head up and down as she hungrily sucked his hard cock Naruto groaned loving it the pink haired woman was sucking him like a vacuum. She sucked him rapidly while every now and then she licked his huge accessory while stroking it with the same rapid speed from her sucking. The tall blond braced himself trying to find something to hold him down from all the pleasure he was feeling, he admitted Sakura was giving him a blowjob even better than Hinata. He caressed her pink hair watching her take his eleven inch member like her life depended on it, she was definitely showing no mercy to his pillar of flesh. Suddenly she stopped on her actions making Naruto blinked he was almost there to reaching his climax.

"Sakura-chan why….why did you stopped it felt so good?"

She smiled to him in a very seductive way" I have something better in mind Naruto-kun. I've been wanted to do this for a while get ready."

The blond had no idea what she had in mind when he saw her right hand glowing with green chakra she was using medical ninjutsu" Sakura-chan why are you….ahhhh shit it feels so good!!!"

The pink haired medic smiled as she was stroking his hard cock with her hand glowing with green chakra, she was using medical ninjutsu to stimulate the pleasurable feeling on his manhood. It was really working well as Naruto was groaning in pleasure screaming Sakura's name begging her not to stop.

She smiled at him loving his pleasurable expression" you see Naruto-kun being a medic ninja has its benefits I get to learned all kinds of ways to stimulate muscles and other human body parts. This is my most recent discovery using medical ninjutsu on the male reproductive organ is very effective on men, since they're very sensitive in that area just like women are sensitive on their breasts. The male will feel twice the pleasurable feeling on their penis like they were masturbating or getting oral sex if it's treated by using a simple healing jutsu. I can see by looking at your face that it's very effective on you."

"Oh yes Sakura-chan it feels so good you're amazing please don't stop!!!" shouted the blond loving her new treatment.

"I'm glad you like it and this is where the best part starts."

Naruto's eyes widened as Sakura was licking and sucking the tip of his shaft while stroking his cock with her hand glowing with green chakra. He groaned feeling more pleasure than ever it was amazing like he was living in a wonderful dream, he was ready to die and go to heaven. He caressed her hair while moaning he couldn't take it anymore he was finally reaching his climax he didn't know how much he could take or last for the matter. The pink haired beauty quickened her actions causing the blond jounin to groaned calling out her name telling her not to stop and demanding that she goes faster. It was coming his orgasm was near and it was going to be a huge explosion from all the pleasure that build up thanks to the ministrations of his cherry blossom.

"Ahhhh Sakura-chan I'm going to come I can't hold on anymore!!!"

The pink haired medic stopped her sucking hearing and was now stroking his pillar of flesh with both hands opening her mouth to receive his seed. She used her other hand to perform medic ninjutsu as well to increase the pleasure on the blond, she licked her lips hungrily wanting to taste his cum. Naruto's cerulean eyes widened feeling his orgasm arriving he groaned loudly ready to hold for his dear life.

"Sakura-chan!!!"

The pink haired kunoichi really felt it she moaned as her face was hit by a powerful blast of hot thick cum, there was so much that she couldn't take all of it in her mouth. She smiled at the cum bath she took the ounces of Naruto's seed from her face and lick it tasting it, she liked both the taste and the smell. Naruto watched as the aroused Sakura hungrily drank his cum truly satisfied by its taste, watching her was really turning him on even more. She looked so perverted drinking his cum like her life depended on it but she enjoyed it a lot licking the white creamy fluid. He watched her as she has cleaned herself from the facial caused by his orgasm sucking on her fingers like she enjoyed a fine tasty meal.

"Yummy it was so good you're cum tasted so good Naruto-kun!"

He grinned at her comment" my Sakura-chan you really are a pervert and to think you were always complaining and hitting me because I'm a pervert, how the tables have turned."

The cherry blossom gave his manhood a couple of strokes giving him an innocent expression" I can be very perverted when I want to, I can be a real slut whenever I'm with you like this Naruto-kun."

"I know same here but Sakura-chan how about if we get to the main event?"

The pink haired medic grinned with a nod" yes I think it's time that we both fulfill our ultimate fantasy."

Naruto and gently traded places wanting to do it the classic position with him on top of her, she smiled waiting for this moment to finally arrive. Naruto was in the same boat how he dreamed of this moment in his entire life something he thought it will only happen in his dreams he was wrong. Sakura loved him with the same selfless loves like his love for her and both of their feelings for each other was deep and strong. Both needed this, the only way to express their undying eternal love for the other by doing the ultimate intimate act, the act of their bodies becoming one. But both kept one thing in mind that it was important, they were both virgins.

"Naruto-kun go easy on me it's my first time okay?"

"I know Sakura-chan it's my first time too this will be new to me."

She smiled ever happily" I'm glad I'm going to be your first."

"Me too my first and only, don't worry Sakura-chan I will be very gentle I promise."

He assured her by giving her a soft kiss which she accepted once they broke it she nodded to him to continue that she was ready to experience her first penetration. The blond jounin positioned himself steadily guiding his hard manhood into Sakura's wet entrance, her love fluids will be enough as lubricant to help ease the penetration act. However Naruto loved her too much to see her feeling any pain he knew the first time was going to be painful for the female and he wanted to do anything to ease that pain. He saw her expression she was ready for this to her the pain was just another test to have the love of her blond has already experienced worst pain this won't slow her down. She nodded him telling him that it was all right that there was no need to hold back and have doubts about it, he resumed with his action. The tip of his shaft reached womanhood just mere inches before entering Naruto erased all his doubt knowing that Sakura was willing to take the pain for him and only him. Because like him she will do anything for him it was the reason she existed. He slowly entered her pussy causing the pink haired woman to flinch in pain he got scared stopping in the middle of the act.

"Sakura-chan are you okay?!"

"I'm fine please don't stop I want this so badly" she replied smiling at him.

"But I…."

"Naruto-kun I know you too well you can't stand to see me in any kind of pain but this pain is necessary to test our love for each other. If you truly love me you will want me to feel this pain, besides this pain won't last long."

He nodded ready to resume the penetration" forgive me Sakura-chan."

The pink haired kunoichi gave him a sultry smile" you won't be apologizing to me when the pain is gone."

He chuckle at her comment and continue with the intimate act, this time he did it slower than before. His hard cock enter little by on her womanhood however Sakura was still feeling the pain flinching, the pain caused to shed some tears. Naruto comforted her by kissing her lips while whispering in her ear that he loved her very much and that everything was going to be all right. He has entered completely on her pussy before he reached something not so solid but he had a feeling what it was, after all Jiraiya has told him all about it. While traveling with the toad sanin he told him that all female virgins have something called a barrier that it was the living proof that they were pure and the symbol that made them virgins. It was also symbolized as the proof of their innocence in intimacy when the sexual act of penetration begins the male slowly breaks her barrier with his manhood. Breaking down that barrier was the cause of all the pain the female will be experiencing during the intimate act, however there was a good side to this. The pain wasn't meant to last forever there will come a time that the female will no longer feel pain and she will be experiencing sexual pleasure, he hoped that the pain goes away already he hated to see his cherry blossom in pain.

"Sakura-chan…."

"Please don't stop I'm fine" she replied giving him a kiss.

Naruto nodded and resumed his action he slowly moved himself inside of her breaking her barrier as steady as he could, anything to soften the pain from Sakura. With a couple of soft movements he broke the flesh tissue that it was once the symbol of her virginity and soon her pain was fading away. The blond jounin moved slowly inside of her before he realized that the pink haired kunoichi has changed her expression, she looked more like she was feeling pleasure than pain. She has finally gotten used to the sheer size of his manhood that tables have turned completely. Sakura's soft cries of pain were now replaced by soft moans of pleasure and satisfaction, now she finally loved the intimate act. Naruto continued to thrust his cock in her pussy but listening to her moaning his name in ecstasy was giving him the idea that perhaps he should go a little faster, not to mention that he loved this it felt very good. Sakura's womanhood felt amazing it was so hot inside he smiled as he groaned pounding inside of her slowly while moaning her name. Pretty soon he started to increase the speed the pleasure getting bigger and better both ninjas started moaning in passion while saying sweet nothings to the other.

"OOhhhhhhh Naruto-kun yes faster dear Kami go faster it feels soooo good ooohhh more!!!"

"Sakura-chan it so good you're so beautiful I will give it to you now!!!"

"Yes give it to me good!!!"

The tall blond pinned her legs as he continued his sexual assault on his cheery blossom groaning with each thrust he gave. Sakura moaned louder with each pounding not wanting this to end it felt so good it was as pleasurable and amazing as she thought it would be. Her erotic dreams were nothing compare to the real thing she imagined the performance of the blond to be amazing and she was right, he was truly out of this world. His inhuman stamina gave him the energy and strength he needed to pound her rapidly moaning her name fulfilling his sexual fantasy with the pink haired beauty. Both moaned in passion as they continued the act of sex their bodies were now filled with sweat due to the intensity of their hardcore workout. Sakura squeezed her breast as she continues to be punished pleasurably by Naruto's cock she teased her areolas and pinched her nipples, as she moans her blond love's name.

"OOooohhhh Naruto-kun yes fuck me faster deeper harder!!!"

"Sakura-chan your pussy feels so good I don't want to stop!!!"

Once Naruto got satisfied with the position he changed putting Sakura on her back using the position of doggy style. He licked his lips taking a good look at her amazing well developed ass, in his mind the only sentence that came was baby got back. The pink haired kunoichi was really bootylicious he could stare her ass all day but it was even better to pound her pussy while watching it bounce with each of his thrusts. He penetrated her again causing Sakura to moan his name he resumed his pounding, he gave a couple of spankings to her ass in addition to the sexual treatment. He pounded her rapidly while grabbing her nice ass moaning at the pleasure both ninjas were following the erotic rhythm of their bodies. The one thing that both of them loved so much was the erotic sound of Naruto's pelvis smacking on her ass it was such a turn on. He was done with her ass and went to grabbed her tits squeezing them while the pink haired woman was lost in all the pleasure, lust has taken over her completely that she couldn't think straight anymore.

"Oooohhh yeah Naruto-kun fuck me harder yes ooohhhh fuck my pussy more!!!"

"Sakura-chan oh shit it's so good oh baby my cherry blossom!!!"

The blond jounin got satisfied with the position so he decided to change, only this time Sakura was the one who made the change. She made him lie down on her bed and she straddle him up she wanted to be on top, with a perverted grin she started lowering her hips moving to the rhythm of her body. Naruto wasn't going to stay there and do nothing he grabbed her hips and started moving his cock inside of her pussy pounding her up and down once again her gave her ass a few spankings while Sakura moaned louder begging him to continue the sexual punishment on her pussy and the spankings. Both ninjas added more passion as they shared a deep passionate kiss using their tongues to have a wild war, they continued doing her workout followed by their cries of lust and passion.

"Naruto-kun more ooooohhh aaahhhh give me more my wonderful blond!!!"

"Sakura-chan you're so good and so tight you're amazing oh shit!!!"

Both continued their sexual workout however all good things must come to an end both of them were reaching the end of the line. All the pleasure they have experienced was finally building up that will finally lead to one big conclusion it wasn't long now, both ninjas were reaching their climax. They stared into each other's eyes while doing their intimate act among all the lust and arousal reflected in their eyes they could see that they were about to have their orgasm. They could feel that it was going to be a huge blow from the sexual impulse but they wanted to see this through the end, as they kissed one more time.

"Naurto-kun oooohhhhh I'm almost there I'm going to come!!!"

"Me too Sakura-chan I'm ready to come too!!!"

"Come with me Naruto-kun come inside of me!!!"

"Oh Sakura-chan!!!"

As they were about to reached their climax Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer wanting to stare at him as he releases his orgasm. Both moaned as they gasped they finally reached their climax because of their best given efforts in the workout.

"Naruto-kun I'm coming!!!"

"Sakura-chan I'm coming too!!!"

Both ninjas moaned loudly as their orgasms hit them hard like a heavy explosion they were both locked in loving embrace. Naruto groaned as he shot a huge load of his cum inside of Sakura's pussy and the pink haired woman moaned as she felt hot cum stirring inside of her all the way to her uterus. She didn't had to worry about getting pregnant as a medic ninja she always take shots to prevent pregnancy it was better than taking birth control pills. Even when the amazing feeling of their orgasm was gone both of them didn't let go of the other they were still in each other's arms. They were still staring at each other before they smiled feeling beyond happy that they have shared this intimate act together, they shared another passionate kiss. There was nothing to worry about they were finally together after enduring so many hardships together, their love was so powerful that together they have overcome all those hard challenges. Once they broke the kiss they resumed to be in the loving embrace letting time passed, they didn't care how long they stay in their arms because the important thing is that they have each other.

Finally Heaven and Earth became one.

**(Lemon end)**

(Time skip)

"Naruto-kun bring the ice cream!"

"I'm on it!"

The naked Naruto took a bowl of vanilla ice cream from Sakura's freezer along with two spoons. He left the kitchen heading back to her room, entering he came back to see a happy Sakura whose naked body was wrapped in her blanket. The newly formed couple happily started eating from the ice cream like a bunch of eager little kids who were dying to eat some tasty sweets. Both smiled as they used the large spoon to take a lot of ice cream, after making love and becoming an official couple they felt like they wanted to eat something sweet. Lucky for them that Sakura bought the ice cream for those days that she gets a sweet tooth, it was going to be one of those memorable days in their relationship that they were going to enjoy forever. Naruto took another spoon of ice cream the same with Sakura then she was the one giving him ice cream from her and he did the same, smiling at each other very happy. Some of the ice cream fell on Naruto's chest because of Sakura's little mistake she smiled at him as she licked the ice cream from his muscle chest. The blond jounin chuckle at her action putting some ice cream on purpose on her breast and licked it off making her moaned a little smiling at his naughty action, before pulling her close and they locked lips in a short make out session. Both moaned softly pulling each other closer enjoying the kiss no time was better than now for them.

They broke the kiss smiling at each other no words were said it's like they could read their minds. They stood gazing into their eyes just admiring how beautiful they are, they couldn't be any happier. Both thought that it was probably just a happy dream that they were experiencing but it couldn't any more real they were really together, a couple, an item. They were now part of a committed relationship that both of them were willing to take after everything they have gone through to fulfill their wonderful dream. They were still smiling this day will be remember for the rest of their lives, Sakura caressed his whiskers seeing him purred like he was a cat. She has come to find his sweet spot never realizing that he was sensitive in his whiskers seeing him smiled at her made her so happy. He was happy because he was together with her but there was still something missing, something she still hasn't said to him before making love to him.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto smiled happily at her.

She smiled caressing his whiskers marks" I love you so much."

She felt so relief like a heavy burden has been finally lifted from her when she said that. She has finally said those three words after all these years now she truly felt complete, she didn't had anymore regrets just like Tsunade told her in her last words.

Naruto blushed silly giving her his fox grin which made him looked so cute and adorable" thanks Sakura-chan you already know how I feel about you. I still can't believe this is really happening I just hope I don't wake up if this is a dream."

"Me too I can't believe this is happening but now that has happened I have no regrets. Naruto-kun I am truly happy to be with you I love you and you don't know how happy I am to find out that you have love me all these years. I'm so thankful you have waited so long for me to return your feelings."

"Thank you Sakura-chan you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that. I promise you I will make you happy for the rest of your life believe it!"

She smiled again giving another caress to his whiskers" you already have you dummy but I have to ask you how….how did you do it?"

Naruto gave a deep thought" well I got on top of you so I could penetrate…"

Sakura hit him on the head" not that you idiot I'm talking about how were you able to survive all this time while sacrificing your own happiness for me without going insane. I've been doing in it for three years and it was killing me and you were doing in it even longer than me so how?"

The tall blond gave her a big smile" I just never thought of the pain but rather the fact that I was able to make you happy Sakura-chan….your smile gave me strength and the will continue fighting for my dreams and goals. I will do anything for you because to me it was the reason I exist."

The pink haired medic kissed his lips softly leaning her head on his shoulders" you wonderful loveable idiot….thank you for everything Naruto-kun."

"No Sakura-chan thank you for everything" he kissed her forehead.

"Then I guess were now even…"

He gave a goofy grin blushing" so Sakura-chan since its official that we…I mean us are together I realized now that were in a relationship, we must be honest to each other now more than ever no matter what. I think that's being in a relationship is all about trust, confidence, faith, honesty pervy sage told me about those things in a relationship. He said that it was essential to have those qualities, it was one of the last things he taught me before he passed away" his cerulean eyes softened a little.

The pink haired medic blushed while smiling at him" Jiraiya-sama had really taught you well Naruto-kun and he's right. Those are the qualities that are needed in order for a relationship to be perfect too bad that he also taught you to be a pervert too."

He chuckle giving another goofy grin" I know about that so I decided to be honest with you by telling you something important. I need to come clean about this Sakura-chan I have to tell you now before I regret it for not telling you sooner."

Her jade eyes widened in shock and fear" you're not going to break up with me already aren't you?"

"What no of course not I would never do something like that!?" shouted the blond jounin.

"Then you're not cheating on me you better not I will dig your own grave and turn your body into dust?" she glared at him.

"Not that either Sakura-chan I would never cheat on you!"

"Sorry for asking I guess I had the right to say it" she gave her own goofy grin.

"Look Sakura-chan what I must tell you is…." Naruto paused he knew she was going to get angry if he tells her but she needed to know he shouldn't be hiding things from her in the first place.

"Naruto-kun what's wrong?" the pink haired woman got worried seeing his expression.

He sighed" I…I read….I read your diary."

"What…..what?" her jade eyes hardened getting upset.

"It's true I read your diary….that's how I found out about everything you have done for me and about your feelings for me I'm sorry for reading it. I know I didn't had the right to read it in the first place because it's wrong to read someone else's diary, it's that person private life and I shouldn't have done that I'm really sorry" he finished with a gulp' please Sakura-chan don't kill me.'

"You….." she started tightening her fist and glaring at him" you read my diary, you read it completely every single entry?!"

"Well not everything I didn't read it entirely I just a couple of things, even the entries when you were fantasizing about me…"

His eyes widened in fear seeing her angry expression' oh shit I'm in so much trouble.'

"Narutoooo!!!" she glared at him" you are so dead!"

"Ahhh please Sakura-chan don't kill me!"

"Come back here!"

A scared naked Naruto was now running for his life from an angry naked Sakura as she started chasing him all around her apartment, looks like some things will never change.

(Time skip)

(Location: Ino's house urban district Konoha hidden leaf village fire country territory)

Ino decided to throw a kunoichi party as a way to celebrate her moving out into her new home, not that she feels sorry for not inviting the boys. She has been looking forward to have a girl party for a while so she can talk with her friends since it's been a while there had ever done a kunoichi day out or night out for the matter. They were in the living room and she has prepared everything for the party with some help from her boyfriend Chouji she had a large table with all kinds of food and snacks. The kind of food that will make Chouji eat all out and leave nothing behind, the better reason why she chose not to have her boyfriend here. Tenten, Hinata and Temari who was already living in Konoha since the construction of the Suna station have started. She was living with Shikamaru's family of course her stay in the Nara residence wasn't permanent, at least until they finished with the construction of the station. They were just talking waiting for the rest of the group to come, until Kurenai arrived with her son Hiruzen which he was the only boy in the party.

"Oh Hiruzen is finally here!" Ino went to the baby and started giving him goofy looks" you're such a cute baby yes you are!"

The girls gathered around the three year old smiling and how cute he is, what come natural to women when they see a child.

"You all seemed to be happier to see my son than me?" Kurenai said with a smirk.

"Come on Kurenai sensei you know it's nothing like that were happy to see you too" Hinata replied.

"I'm just kidding I wouldn't miss a chance to get together with you guys it's been a long time since we have a party like this one" replied the genjutsu mistress.

"All right party!"

The group sweat dropped as they saw Anko entering with her usual grin she frowned looking around" you guys call this a party where the hell is the stripper?!"

"Kurenai sensei?" Ino got closer to the red eyed woman" why is she here?"

"Come on Ino Anko is my friend and besides she wanted to come too."

"We're glad to see you too Anko" Tenten said not minding having the snake mistress here.

"I had my doubts coming here I thought there was going to be some entertainment though."

Temari sweat dropped at her comment" I believe this is a get together party for kunoichi only not a bachelorette party."

"Yeah I figure that out that sure brings back memories" the snake mistress gave a grin" reminds me of that bachelor party I was the main attraction, that Inuzuka was a good fuck."

Hearing that the kunoichis eyes widened while some had their mouths wide open too shocked to say a word, Kurenai gave a sigh she has already covered her son's ear from hearing the curse word.

"Oh my you were that snake stripper at Kiba's bachelor party!" Tenten said shocked.

"You actually…." Temari started while Hinata was blushing.

"Yeah I fucked him!" Anko replied happily.

Kurenai was still covering her son's ears and ended up putting him to sleep with a genjutsu" I should it known…I already came prepared for these kinds of emergencies when you're involved Anko."

"You know me!" the snake mistress grinned.

The Yamanaka coughed wanting to change the topic" moving on everyone feel free to eat whatever you like it is a party after all."

"Thanks I will at least you have dango" Anko went to the table and took a dango stick she started eating it.

The group followed the snake mistress to the table enjoying the food while Ino noticed someone was missing from the group' well everyone is here except Sakura where are you forehead?'

"Hey everyone sorry for coming so late!" Sakura came smiling so happily.

The group turned to see the pink haired medic smiling at her they were happy to see her , some of them thought she wasn't going to show up since they heard that Kakashi put her under house arrest for drinking sake at work. Now they knew something was up with the pink haired woman just by looking at the huge smile on her face they have never seen her so happy before, which made them to believe she was hiding something. Ino as her best friend already something was up with Sakura that smile she was giving was unique expressing one of true happiness, something amazing must have happened to her to have that smile on. Which lead the platinum blond to believe the most obvious reason ever because her best friend was very readable like an open book not to mention she knew her better than anyone, next to Naruto that is she grinned feeling like teasing her a little it was going to be fun.

She pointed a finger to Sakura" you see that ladies that's the face of a woman who just had nonstop sex?!"

The kunoichis started laughing. Anko laughed trying not to choke on her dango, Hinata wa chuckling but not laughing too loud like Tenten and Temari and Kurenai was just smiling trying not to laughed.

Sakura's whole face turned red from the embarrassment because she really did slept with Naruto her new boyfriend" Ino!"

"Calm down Sakura I was just kidding shessh it's not like you were having nonstop sex right?" the Yamanaka gave an evil grin.

The pink haired medic was still blushing remembering her sex session with Naruto, every single action he did to her and how good it felt. The way the tall blond pounded her rapidly with his hard cock, the way he touched her, the way he spank her ass and their cries of passion from their love making. Her blushing became worst thinking of the intense erotic images from her first intimate moment with the tall blond it was making her feel so hat and wet, it made her wonder where was Naruto when she needed him the most.

"Sakura-san are you all right?" Hinata said worried looking at her.

"Hmm….oh yeah I'm fine sorry for spacing out but anyway I'm here we can start the party now right?"

"Right now the reason I made this get together party for us kunoichi is because we have a new kunoichi who will be part of our village" Ino smiled putting Temari on the center" Temari right here will be taking permanent residence here in Konoha so she can run the new Suna station that is currently under construction."

"Congratulations Temari-san" Hinata said.

"Welcome to Konoha Temari-san" Sakura replied.

"This will make it even better we can finally have our rematch from the chunin exams, I have been waiting to fight you since you beat me" Tenten said looking at her rival.

"If you can take me on that is" replied the sand kunoichi with a grin" but anyway thank you all for the welcome I will be happy living in Konoha."

"We'll see about that" frowned the bun haired woman.

"That's enough we didn't come here to start a fight this is a party" Kurenai said carrying the sleeping Hiruzen in her arms.

"Yeah but it's always fun to have some entertainment around here since there's no stripper" Anko replied with her mouth full of dango causing everyone to sweat dropped.

"Let's enjoy the party shall we?" Ino said ignoring the snake mistress's comment" by the way Temari we know the real reason you want to stay in the village it's because you want to be with Shikamaru" she grinned evilly.

The sand jounin blushed growling" that's not true….this is a mission from Gaara who wants to have a Suna station build in Konoha to strengthen the alliance with both villages and he chose me to be the one in charge of the station, this is just another mission concerning business!" she was still blushing remembering that she came up with this idea to be with the Nara.

"Relax Temari-san Ino was just kidding don't get too worked up about it" Sakura said.

"I agree we should enjoy this party" Hinata replied.

"Right let's chow down I made all of these food of course my sweetheart Chouji helped me with the cooking he's very good" Ino said smiling.

The group went back to the table to resume their eating, while they were at it they started talking to Temari. Everyone was laughing together just spending time with each other while Sakura was quiet staring at Ino and Hinata. After what has happened to her she couldn't take it anymore she needed to tell someone about her new relationship with Naruto, who else is better for that role than her best friend she also felt like telling Hinata too. The Hyuga kunoichi has also become a very close friend of her since she wanted her to be happy with the blond jounin, she went to them who were eating with the rest of the kunoichis.

"Guys?" she called to them.

"Sakura-san?" Hinata stared.

"What's up?" Ino replied.

"Can we talk somewhere else?"

The two kunoichis looked at each other something was up if she wanted to talk to them in private.

"Sure let's go outside" Ino said.

They left the living room heading outside of the house. Ino was curious not having a clue what her best friend wanted to talk to her as well as Hinata, she was interested though. She remembers the huge smile on the pink haired woman's lips it was a true smile that reflects that the person was really happy, the kind of smile she hasn't seen in her for a long time. It made her wonder what was she hiding perhaps she was about to tell them the suspense was killing her, unlike Hinata. The Hyuga was just calm curious nothing like the Yamanaka who was almost ready to bite her nails from the suspense. Sakura was hoping that they didn't freak out she was hoping that they take the news well and be happy for her.

"So what do you want to tell us?" asked the platinum blond.

"Well I just have to tell somebody about this…..I need to tell somebody. You guys are the only ones that came to my mind so I want to tell you guys."

"What is it?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah don't keep us in suspense any longer Sakura and tell us."

"It's about Naruto-kun?"

"Naruto-kun what about him?" Hinata blinked.

"Aha!" shouted Ino" I'm going to take a guess that you told him how you feel and you two got together is that it?!"

"Is it Sakura-san?" Hinata was smiling at her.

The pink haired kunoichi blushed but she gave a big smile and a nod" you're right….I'm together with Naruto-kun."

She never saw it coming as Ino and Hinata gave her a big hug cheering for her. The hug made her spill tears knowing that they have been waiting for her to finally get together with the blond jounin, of course they believed she was the one that told him about her feelings when it wasn't true. She was planning on telling them the truth they deserve to know. They broke the hug smiling at her feeling so proud of her.

"It's about time you finally tell him" Ino replied.

"Congratulations Sakura-san I'm glad that you and Naruto-kun are finally together" smiled Hinata.

She wiped a tear from her eyes smiling at them" thank you both of you I'm truly happy I really am. I have never been this happy in my entire life…just being with him together…"

"Were very happy with you Sakura we knew Naruto was going to accept your feelings, I mean the guy have been in love with you for Kami knows for how long?" replied the Yamanaka.

"I know but it wasn't me who made a the first move on him, I didn't tell him about my feelings Naruto-kun knew from a valuable source of information."

"What do you mean?" Hinata was curious along with Ino.

"It seems that he found out everything I have done for him by reading my diary, and the one who gave him the diary was Sasuke-kun."

Ino gasped" Sasuke gave Naruto your diary and he read it?!"

"Yup that's about it sure I was angry at Naruto-kun for reading it but now that I think about it. I'm glad Sasuke-kun did what he did because if he hasn't done that I would have never told Naruto-kun the truth. I would still be feeling miserable that I'm not worthy for him, but that doesn't mean I'm not angry with Sasuke-kun though…" Sakura's jade eyes flashed in anger thinking about the Uchiha.

Hinata was still shocked that Sasuke took Sakura's diary and gave it to Naruto before she smiled.

"_Hinata do you trust me?"_

"_Yes I do."_

"_Then let me handles this and don't tell the others all right?"_

"_Okay I understand."_

'I see so that was what Sasuke-kun had in mind after all, it wasn't bad idea it was the only way for Naruto-kun to know the truth' Hinata smiled thinking about the Uchiha' you really are a true friend Sasuke-kun you may not realize it yet….'

"I guess Sasuke made you and Naruto get together you should thank him for his good deed" Ino said.

"I know I will I owe him a lot it's because of him that Naruto-kun and I are a couple and we had…." She gasped as she blushed she almost let it slip.

Both kunoichis got alarmed hearing that as they went closer to her, their eyes were the size of dinner plates. They already had an idea what she was about to say but they wanted confirmation from the pink haired woman.

"Sakura…..were you about to say that you and Naruto…." Ino started.

"No it's nothing like that I….we didn't have sex!" she replied still blushing she gasped" oops…wait its not true I…."

"Busted!" the Yamanaka said with a grin" so it's true you and Naruto get it on already eh…."

Hinata was blushing from the embarrass topic before Ino got next to her" well Hinata looks like you're the only virgin of the kunoichi group."

"Ino-san…." The Hyuga kunoichi lowered her head in disappointment.

"Oh Ino stop it already you make it sound like it was some kind of competition of who will be the first to lose their virginity."

"So you don't deny that you slept with Naruto?" the Yamanaka was grinning.

"No it's true I won't deny it, besides you will keep on bugging me about it until I tell you the truth" replied the pink haired medic.

"True!" she replied happily.

"But anyway I also wanted to talk to you guys for another reason" Sakura took a small bag from her skirt pocket" I have something for you guys."

"A gift?" Hinata asked with a smile.

"Ah Sakura you shouldn't have what is it?" Ino said.

"No I wanted to you two are my closest friends and I want to thank you for trying your best to make me see how wrong I was. You two did whatever you could to see the errors of my ways and follow my heart when in concerns Naruto-kun. I guess this gift is the best way to express my gratitude for the two of you for being great friends."

The two kunoichis were very curious to know what kind of gift Sakura gave them they anxiously waited for her to show them their gifts. They gasped when they saw her taking from the small bag two gold bracelets she gave each to Ino and Hinata. The two kunoichis were in awe at the beautiful bracelets each of them had their initials engraved at the inside of the bracelet telling that it rightfully belongs to them Y I for Yamanaka Ino and double H for Hyuga Hinata. There was also a quote engraved at the top of the bracelet saying" friends forever" the sight was enough to bring them to tears. They gazed at Sakura who has taken her own gold bracelet it also had her initials H S with the same quote on the top. She smiled at them hoping that they like the gift symbolizing her appreciation to them for being true friends and she knew she has given them a great gift. She looked at them at they had tears in their eyes the two kunoichis were beyond happy with their gifts they quickly gave Sakura another hug happy that she has taken her time to buy them such gifts.

"Thank you very much Sakura you didn't have to" sobbed Ino.

"Thank you Sakura-san it's so beautiful I love it" Hinata replied with a sob.

"It's okay like I said I wanted to you guys earned it for being true friends thank you."

They broke the hug in tears.

"Sakura I will cherish this forever I really like it" the Yamanaka died her tears.

"Me too you're a true friend too Sakura-san" replied the Hyuga kunoichi.

"I'm glad you two like it these bracelets symbolize our friendship as long as we have them our friendship will never die."

"They're beautiful…." Ino said looking at her bracelet more tears were falling.

Sakura smirked feeling like teasing her friend" now who's being a cry baby" she remembered that she used to be the cry baby when she was little.

"Oh shut up you're ruining the moment."

"They must have being a little expensive" Hinata replied.

"They are but let's just say I have a friend who gave me a discount on the jewelry store."

Ino grinned getting closer to the pink haired woman" so Sakura I forgot to ask you was Naruto good in bed?"

"What?!" shouted the blushing Sakura.

"Yeah was he good and how big is he?"

"That is none of your business Ino pig!" she shouted using Iruka's evil big head jutsu still blushing at the question.

"Oh come on don't be such a party bopper I told you how good Chouji was in bed and how big his penis is why can't you tell me the same about Naruto?"

"Yes but I'm different I'm not like you who likes telling things that resolves around sex just for the fun of it."

"Come on tell me" the Yamanaka gave her the sad puppy eyes.

"No drop the topic already!"

"Please."

"No!"

Hinata couldn't help it and she started laughing at the scene watching Ino acting like a eight year old spoiled brat trying to convince Sakura to tell her about her boyfriend's sexual skills and his penis size.

(Time skip: the next day)

(Location: Hokage memorial ground Konoha graveyard hidden leaf village fire country territory)

Naruto and Sakura were standing on the memorial monument of Tsunade, they were having one of their visits to the former fifth Hokage. Every day they will visit her grave to honor her memory by changing the flowers that Sakura always placed on her grave, the pink haired kunoichi placed the new set of flowers changing the old ones. Naruto put his hand on her shoulder in order to conform her but she smiled at him she was all right at least this time. She will usually cry every time she visited her grave with exception of today she smiled gazing at the large monument with her grave stone, this time she was happy. She knew if her teacher was still with them she will be proud of her to surpass her in everything even love, in the end she was together with the blond jounin. That was what the slug sanin wanted for her to do her happiness she was truly destine to become an even better medic than her master. Just like she believes in Kakashi's words that the next generation are always destine to surpass the old generation. Naruto surprised at her expression expecting that she will break down crying knowing how much of a mother the slug sanin was to her just like Jiraiya was like a father figure to him. The pink haired medic took a step kneeling on the grave stone reading the inscription engraved in it.

_**Senju Tsunade**_

_**Fifth Hokage**_

_**Granddaughter of our founding father the First Hokage**_

_**Legendary sanin**_

_**The Slug princess **_

_**Forever remembered as the Hokage to carry the will of fire just like her teacher the Third Hokage**_

_**Master medic ninja **_

"Hey Tsunade-sama I'm leaving you these flowers just like I always do every day, we all miss you especially me. I want to thank you for everything you did for me and you know what, I'm finally living my life with no regrets" she smiled as tears formed.

"Sakura-chan…." Naruto knelt besides her putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine I know she will be happy that I finally made the right choice she couldn't make, I prevented from doing the same mistake that cost her the one and only chance for her to be happy with the man who loved her very much."

The blond smiled at her before she kissed his cheek making him blushed" Sa….Sakura-chan?"

"Thank you for always staying by my side I do know how far you're willing to go for me."

"I will always stay by your side Sakura-chan forever I also know how far you're willing to go for me."

"You're so predictable I knew you were going to say that."

He gave her his fox grin before she took his hand and they left the monument grave stone both smiling now that they were together, they will always have each other. Sakura smiled because she felt like Tsunade was watching her and she was smiling at her for making the right choice, she looked at the sky smiling. It's like her teacher was smiling at her from the sky she walked the graveyard holding the hand of her boyfriend. Before she realized she was no longer in the graveyard she was all alone in the black space of her mind, she didn't know how she got here she was looking at all directions.

"How….this is….how the heck did I got here?"

"**I can answer you that question."**

The pink haired woman smiled seeing inner Sakura smiling at her" oh that's right I almost forgot you're finally free."

"**Yeah I finally left that dark prison of pain you created when you were under depression, I'm glad you made the right choice. I'm proud of you; you finally fucked Naruto-kun!"**

Sakura sighed" why do you have to say it like that can you say I made love to him or slept with him?"

"**Nah that's not my style at all you're finally his girlfriend good for you."**

"Anyway why did you call me?"

"**It's obvious now that you're finally together with Naruto-kun there's no need for me to be here anymore."**

"What what are you saying?" she got worried.

"**I emerged from inside of you in order to convince you to accept your feelings for Naruto-kun as well as his feelings I returned with the purpose that you get together with him. Now that you're together with him there's no need for me to be here it's time for me to go and go back to form part of you." **

"You're leaving but I….I don't want you to go."

Inner Sakura laughed at her comment**" that's rich you were the one who was always saying that you wanted me gone because you couldn't stand me why the sudden change of heart?"**

"I don't know….I guess I have gotten used of having you around, you're the part of my personality that made me accept Naruto-kun in the first place and the part made me develop strong feelings for him. I guess I will miss you…"

"**You won't miss me because I will always be living inside of you silly. Besides you have Naruto-kun he's way better company than me."**

"You're really leaving then…." She smiled at her" then this is goodbye…"

"**You know what they say goodbye is not forever just make sure you stay with Naruto-kun forever because if you don't….I will return and make your life miserable" **she gave an evil grin.

She laughed with her" I can imagine well goodbye."

"**Yeah see ya!"**

Inner Sakra entered her making her feel whole once again and she smiled knowing that everything was going to be all right, who knows she might meet her inner persona once again.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto called out to his girlfriend who seems to be space out" Sakura-chan you okay?"

"Hmm…yeah I'm okay Naruto" she smiled at him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure how about if we go to Ichiraku?"

"Heh you read my mind!"

(Time skip)

After leaving the graveyard walking into the streets of the village they meet up with Sasuke. The Uchiha was just wearing regular clothing and he did took a huge noticed that both of his teammates were holding hands. He grinned everything worked out fine his plan really worked in the end Sakura was finally together with Naruto, now she will be happy and she will no longer feel miserable. However Sakura had a different expression seeing her other teammate, Naruto took a step back his girlfriend was not happy. Her jade eyes hardened remembering that Sasuke was the one who took her diary and made Naruto read her private life. The couple went to him who was still grinning at the sight.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto called to his best friend.

"So you guys finally hooked up it's about time."

"Yeah I can't be any happier!" replied.

"I'm sure you are Naruto-kun" replied Sakura.

"I had a feeling everything was going to be all right" the Uchiha said.

"I can imagine Sasuke-kun since you're the one that gave Naruto-kun my diary" she shot him a glare.

Sasuke's eyes widened' oh crap she knows'

"I have to go…."

"Not so fast!" Sakura grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

'I'm done for' he thought with a sigh.

"Look Sakura I can explain…"

The pink haired medic suddenly hugged him shocking the Uchiha a lot while Naruto was smirking in amusement like he knew something was up.

"Thank you very much Sasuke-kun thank you for being a true friend. If you never have given Naruto-kun my diary we would never have gotten together, that's why I thank you did" she smiled at him.

"No problem…." He replied feeling relief.

"You did the right thing Sasuke-kun" she was still smiling at him.

The Uchiha sighed in relief' for a moment there I thought she was going to….'

WHAM!!!

Sakura hit his head making him fall to the ground, Sasuke had a large lump on his head while seeing stars she growled at him" that's for giving him my diary!"

Naruto laughed feeling sorry for his best friend" sorry Sasuke but I have to be honest with Sakura-chan and tell her the truth about her diary nothing personal buddy."

"You….idiot…." mumble the Uchiha getting up feeling a headache coming on.

"Hey we're even Sakura-chan also beat me up when I told her, I love her beatings both of them" he gave a perverted grin.

"Both?" Sasuke blinked.

Sakura smacked her boyfriend" you idiot don't say anything about that!"

The blond jounin grinned" yeah both physical and sexual."

"Naruto!" she shouted hitting his head again.

Sasuke sighed at the sight' those two are still the same after all this time….team seven is back to normal.'

**To be continued **

**Yay another chapter done and I'm so happy Naruto and Sakura are a couple now, how was that lemon eh hot right? There will be more lemons coming in future chapters. Don't expect a Sasu/Hina lemon any time soon I still have lots of development before they get together, they must face and endure lots of hardships. Thank you for everyone who are reviewing wow over 100 reviews thanks keep reviewing and I will see you all next time farewell. **

Next chapter: Ying and Yang


	14. Ying and Yang

Chapter 14 Ying and Yang

Disclaimer: I forgot to say I don't own Naruto because I'm not gay just kidding I seriously don't own him it belongs to Kishimoto-san.

'' this means thoughts

_Italics are flashbacks _

_**Bold and Italics are dream sequences **_

(Location: apartment complex urban district Konoha hidden leaf village fire country territory)

Naruto and Sakura were happily sleeping together peacefully it was another day that the blond jounin wanted to spent the night with his pink haired girlfriend. Ever since they have gotten together the two ninjas have been inseparable and they were rarely without the other, needless to say they have grown closer than ever before. They were naked their bodies covered by the warm blanket they were both happily sharing letting their journey to dream land one that it would never end. Yet for both it felt like everything was a dream to them they still it wasn't real what they have experienced. It felt too good to be true they were together as a couple they have taken an oath taking the next step into a romantic relationship, it was so wonderful and fantastic being together. It was like both of them have finally got rewarded handsomely for everything they went through, for all the pain and suffering they experienced. They knew it wasn't a dream and for that they were grateful they secretly promised to each other they will cherished one another through good times and bad and they will be there for each other just like they have done before becoming a couple. Even if it was real it was still feeling like an amazing dream, from the looks of things neither of them were planning in waking up literally they were still enjoying their rest.

Naruto slightly opened his eyes only to be met by the sight of true unique beauty. He was staring at his pink haired girlfriend Sakura who was still sleeping soundly with such a calm expression on her face. He smiled he love looking at her he would stay watching over her forever in his eyes she was truly an angel. He still couldn't believe that she loves him very much and that they were together it was something that he only thought it will happen in his dreams, perhaps he was in denial that she will ever love him and move on from Sasuke. Reading her diary he realized the truth of her deep feelings and everything she has done for him the lengths she was willing to take just to make him happy, her sacrifices mean a lot to him. He reached touching her pink hair feeling the strands on his hand he caressed it with so much tender and care she was truly beautiful. He leaned forward and gave her forehead a kiss pulling her closer to him like he didn't wanted to let her go, Sakura was finally his and she accepted his deep feelings. There was nothing else he needed now that he had the only girl he has ever truly love since he even knew what love means, he smiled one more time before drifting back to sleep.

His eyes widened when he felt a hand stroking his manhood it felt so good. He looked to the one responsible only to be met by a very aroused looking Sakura she bit her lip stroking his manhood which was still in regular size. Her expression was enough she wanted to have some fun enjoying herself with him this early in the morning. Not that he didn't wanted to make love to his pink haired goddess he was more than happier to do so, after all he was feeling a bit aroused himself some love making will help him start his day. Sakura reached to him and kissed him passionately letting her tongue have her its way with his tongue the two ninjas moaned tasting their lips as Naruto pulled her closer. The pink haired medic moaned in pure satisfaction due to her arousal and how good it felt to kiss her blond boyfriend, her hands caressed his messy blond hair. She got even closer wanting to feel his well tone naked body on her own naked body it felt so good however her right hands was still stroking his dick which it has increased in size due that he was now fully aroused. That was exactly what the pink haired woman had in mind now that he was fully hard they could have come intimate fun before getting up to start this wonderful day, her arousal level was high she was going to love this as well as the blond jounin.

**(Lemon start!)**

Once they broke the kiss Sakura went beneath the blanket getting down to meet his ten inch cock. She didn't hesitated she hungrily took the pillar of flesh in her mouth as she started sucking on it rapidly. Naruto groaned giving a moan of satisfaction he loved it when his girlfriend gives him oral he grinned biting his lower lip at how hungry she was devouring his cock almost taking the entire length of his cock. The sex starve Sakura stopped her sucking before she spit on her boyfriends' dick using her saliva as lubricant before she resume her sexual assault on his pillar of flesh, the effect were quite obvious as the blond jinchurikki moaned loving the blowjob a lot. He groaned he was prepare to hold his climax he didn't wanted to come yet he wanted to save it for when they start doing their intimate act. He groaned once more his pink haired girlfriend was really hungry her sexual appetite was immense she worked her mouth and her tongue well so she can give her boyfriend the ultimate experience in oral sex. Her blowjob also gave her a big effect as it helped her get so wet that she particularly wet the sheets of her bed her juices were flowing from her pussy like a river, she couldn't help it she was so damn horny.

"Oh Sakura-chan yes it feels so good!"

"Mmmmmmm….."

Naruto removed the blanket wanting to see his girlfriend sucking on his ten inch cock and grinned at the sight it's like she was starving and needed to suck something big and hard to satisfy her appetite. However it was cut short as the pink haired kunoichi stopped sucking it she finally got what she wanted in the first place, she licked her lips her eyes were on her boyfriends' pillar of flesh. Her plan worked it was so big rock hard and it was throbbing in anticipation to penetrate some pussy she was going to enjoy this so much, her hormones were basically choking the life out of her. Giving the man she loves with all her heart an sultry look she straddle him getting on top of him she spread the lips of her wet womanhood lowering her hips ready to hit her mark which was her boyfriends' crazy throbbing manhood. She didn't expected that Naruto who was very aroused by now moved his cock penetrating the pink haired woman's pussy causing both of them to moan in pleasure, the penetration felt so good from both sides. Both started moving their bodies in perfect rhythm beginning the act of sex the one thing they loved was the sound of their pelvises smacking against the other due to penetration, they moaned louder as they increased their speed and tempo. Naruto groaned as he sexually hungry gazed at his girlfriend who loved the pleasurable ride of having his dick inside of her. He grabbed her ass squeezing it a little as it gave it a couple of spanks making Sakura moaned louder, it fueled her desired to ride him even faster.

"Oh Sakura-chan shit you feel so good!"

"Yeah Naruto-kun faster fuck me harder, deeper I want to feel it all the way inside of me ooohhhh!"

Once Naruto got satisfy from giving her ass enough fondling and spankings he went to touch her double D breast it was very arousing watching them bouncing up and down from the sexual ride she was taking. He increased his speed letting his ten inch cock penetrate even deeper in her wet pussy both moaned loud hanging for their dear lives, he fondle and played with Sakura's erect nipples and her breasts. The pink haired medic gave another moaned of pleasure and satisfaction loving the sex her boyfriend was giving her this was the best way to start the morning indeed, at least for her. She looked at him giving him such an aroused and hungry expression it's like she wanted him to devoured him alive, no doubt she was truly horny she added some pleasure running her hands all over Naruto's bare muscle chest. The fact that by now his body was filled with sweat from the intensity of their hardcore workout was turning her on even more, she loved rough sex with lots of sweat proof how intense was their love making. To her it proof how much they loved each other and how much they desire the other it was the ultimate test of love to proof how much they care for each other. She felt her hands getting slippery due for touching his chest full of sweat but she didn't care she loved it, kinky hardcore sex with Naruto was the best it made her felt so alive and in control. Some of her sweat fell on his chest she was sweating a lot from how fast they were going both were lost in the lust and the pleasure.

"Sakura-chan yes your pussy feels so good I don't want this to end!" he hungrily squeezed her breasts.

"Oooohhhh Naruto-kun fuck me more give me more I want more pleasure!"

Like the good and obedient boyfriend he was Naruto comply his girlfriends' request. He free one of his hands from her breast making a hand seal summoning a shadow clone, her eyes widened in shock. She smiled in an arousing matter seeing another naked Naruto with his cock very hard, like his original master his manhood was throbbing like crazy. He was standing on the bed and he did something that shocked Sakura a lot he thrusts his cock in her mouth moving his pillar of flesh back and forth. The pink haired kunoichi felt like she was in heaven so much pleasure she was feeling, she loved the fact that she was getting fucked while sucking another dick that is also belongs to her boyfriend. Her muffle moans of approval were signs that she loved this new sexual addition the blond jinchurikki has made especially for her. He pounded her faster using all his strength and stamina to give her more pleasure while she was hungrily taking the pillar of flesh from the shadow clone.

"How's that for giving you more pleasure Sakura-chan?" he went back to squeeze her ass letting his shadow clone to play with her breasts.

"Mmmmmmmm….." the pink haired woman was in dreamland truly the heaven of all sexual pleasures.

The blond jounin got enough satisfaction from pounding his cherry blossom on top and decided to change positions. He got her off from him but she didn't protest because she was just too busy from sucking his shadow clone she sucked him very good. She also removed her mouth stroking it while licking it she used her tongue to lick his shaft making the clone moaned he reached for her breast once more. The real Naruto grinned at the sight it made him give his cock a few strokes at how arousing it looked but he went back to the matter at hand in doing a new sexual position. It seemed Sakura has read his mind as she positioned herself in doggy style position showing her nice round ass and her wet pussy, she didn't said a word to him due that she was still enjoying herself licking the pillar of flesh from his clone. The blond jinchurikki grabbed his manhood guiding it to his girlfriends' wet entrance piercing it quickly he resumed his sexual assualt getting a free arousing view of Sakura's ass jiggling because of his pounding. He wanted this to last forever both of them wanted it to be that way but they knew something so good and pleasurable was destine to end, they could feel it. They were reaching their climax it was going to be a huge explosion from their release, it was a matter of time now.

"Sakura-chan I'm about to come!"

"I'm going to come too!" the shadow clone gave a groan.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm….."

Naruto increased his speed grabbing her nice bottom before he felt his orgasm reaching him" I can't hold it in anymore I'm coming Sakura-chan!"

He removed himself spraying his wide load all over his girlfriends' ass cheeks it was a lot while Sakura released a wave of her juices resembling a fountain. The hot thick cum filled the entire round bottom at the same time the shadow clone reached his orgasm releasing his load inside of Sakura's mouth. The pink haired medic was shocked but she took the powerful load making sure that she swallowed it all and that nothing left from her mouth. She loved the taste of her boyfriends' semen sweet and salty at the same time, she managed to swallow it all without spilling some. The shadow clone gave a big smile in satisfaction before he vanished both ninjas were finally satisfied in this morning because it was an amazing sexual workout. Both ninjas finally collapsed on the bed as Naruto wrapped his arms around her kissing her cheek holding her like he didn't wanted to let her go. The pink haired kunoichi had a big smile on her face accepting the blonds' embrace today she has never felt so relief and satisfied now she can finally start her day.

**(Lemon end)**

Sakura finally released from her arousal state she was still panting from the afterglow of her orgasm, she took a look at her boyfriend giving him a smile" hey….?"

He chuckle kissing her cheek" you know Sakura-chan I really like your new way of saying good morning it's way better than just saying plain good morning."

"I couldn't help it I get arouse in the morning…" she replied feeling embarrassed.

"Really so does that mean before we got together you masturbated in the morning thinking about me?" he gave a perverted grin.

"Of course not don't be such a pervert!" she shouted blushing at the comment because it was true.

"You're one to talk Sakura-chan" the blond jinchurikki gave a playful smirk he wasn't the only pervert around.

"What was that?" she said in a warning tone reminding him that one more comment like that and she was going to hit him.

"Nothing just kidding…"

"Good then…." She smiled going back to enjoy the embrace before her eyes widened" what the…why do I feel something sticky in my body?"

Naruto felt himself getting pale" what…what do you mean?"

"This feels like…." She reached to her backside and gasped looking at it from her hand recognizing the white substance" oh my….is this…."

By now Naruto was no longer hugging his girlfriend and he has taken a couple of steps back, being at the far end of her bed. The pink haired medic looked behind her and was shocked at what she was seeing; she gave the blond a glare.

"Narutoooo?" she formed a fist" why is there semen on my butt?"

"I….I was caught in the moment…." He gulped in fear he didn't felt like experiencing her wrath.

She frowned at him her right eye twitching" caught in the moment what an excuse you actually thought I was going to like getting cum on my butt, just look at it there so much of it….ew!"

"Ew…what do you mean ew?" Naruto felt hurt by her comment.

"Just hand me a towel would you?"

"But Sakura-chan….you actually have swallow my seed before….this is no different."

"I'm not going to clean it up and the send it to my mouth, it's your fault for not coming inside."

"That's just it I didn't wanted to come inside because I was afraid you might get pregnant, it was a huge load" he smiled mentally it was a good reason.

"I'm a medic ninja I always take shots to prevent pregnancy so it doesn't matter how much cum you release in me."

"Oh….I'm sorry Sakura-chan I'm sorry I got you angry…it won't happen again I promise" his cerulean eyes softened feeling hurt.

The pink haired woman bit her lower lip feeling hurt for hurting his feelings. She hated herself right now it was a surprise how she would always find a way to screw things up and end up hurting the man she loves with all of her heart. The expression in his face she couldn't stand seeing him like that it makes her heart ache with so much, she hated seeing him sad or hurt. She was his girlfriend for crying out loud she was supposed to be the one to always keep him happy and bring that wonderful smile she loves so much to see, making Naruto happy was her top priority over everything else. Making the blond jounin have a happy life was her reason to live so why the hell did she have to get upset for something stupid as getting cum on her butt while they were in the middle of some passionate hardcore sex. It made her so angry it frustrated how she will sometimes get upset for the silliest things. She reached out to him and gave him a soft kiss looking back at him with a wonderful smile wanting to stop his hurting.

"Hey dummy don't be like that….I'm sorry for making you sad I didn't meant it."

"No its okay Sakura-chan you're right I messed up I shouldn't have come inside I just…."

She silenced him with her index finger"you idiot don't apologize for something so dumb I shouldn't have scold you in the first place. So what if you came on my back I kind of noticed when you did that I didn't whined because…..I was caught in the moment" she finished with a blush remembering how intense was her orgasm.

Naruto gave a smirk" you were caught in the moment just like me…"

She took the cum from her butt and started cleaning herself licking it from her hand" see I'm licking it I like it so don't get so down."

The blond jinchurikki stood there watching his girlfriend licked his seed from her ass, he thought it was hot and a turn on at the way she was licking it. It was like she was eating the most delicious thing ever like she needed it to survive. He kept his cool making sure that he didn't got another erection he did shot one huge load from his orgasm he could keep up a couple of rounds more but he controlled it, his hormones needed a break.

"There did I missed some spots?" she showed him her sexy ass checking if she still have some of his seed left.

He blushed at the bootylicious sight there wasn't any more cum on her bottom" no it's all clean…"

She giggled as she embraced him her sudden action made Naruto fall to the bed as he accepted her wonderful hug. He pulled her closer enjoying the warmth of their naked bodies the pink haired kunoichi gave him a perk while caressing one of his whiskers. He blushed he loved how she will play with them he knew she did it to tease him it felt so good to feel her fingers caressing them, he was sensitive in his whisker marks. They shared another passionate kiss this time adding some tongue action it wasn't a kiss without adding tongues, once they broke it they smiled at each other getting back to their relax embrace. They remained there for a couple of minutes relaxing in their arms nothing to worry about only on the things they have planned for today, but it was tempting to stay in bed and do nothing at all.

"What time is it?" asked the blond jounin.

Sakura gazed at the small clock on her nightstand" it's six forty five…"

He smiled pulling his cherry blossom closer to him" it's still early we can stay like this for a while, maybe resume our sleeping."

"I wish we could but we can't I have things to do today and so are you."

"I don't know if Kakashi sensei will give me a mission after all I don't have anything to do today."

"Didn't you tell me you were going to teach Konohamaru the odama rasengan?" she smirked at him.

"That's today?" Naruto blinked.

"Yes and I suggest you get going even if it's still early in the morning."

He pouted" but Sakura-chan I want to stay with you Konohamaru is probably not even awake yet, I don't have to wake up either…"

"Since when we ninjas need a reason to stay in bed sleeping we're not lazy slugs, we always have to be discipline and responsible that also counts in doing our job to follow the rules, getting up early is one of those responsibilities" she frowned at him.

"But I love you…" he gave a small pout.

Sakura threw him rudely from her bed hitting the ground. He wasn't expecting to get thrown off like that from the woman he loves but then again maybe he did deserve the rude awakening for acting so lazy.

"Sakura-chan…." He rubbed his head.

The pink haired woman crossed her arms showing her serious expression" are you really Naruto-kun or a worst copy of Shikamaru?"

"Huh a worst copy of Shikamaru" he sweat dropped at her comment.

"At least Shikamaru would get up early even if he will be whining saying how troublesome it is. You said you were going to teach Konohamaru the odama rasengan now get up, get dressed and take a shower!"

The blond jinchurikki finally gave up sighing in defeat he got up he couldn't argue with a upset pink haired medic she was his boss and he didn't have a problem with that" you're right Sakura-chan I will do as you said, I did promise Konohamaru I was going to teach him…"

His comment made her smiled before he started putting a pair of pants he found lying on the ground, he was having some trouble putting them on.

"Naruto-kun?" Sakura sweat dropped.

"Argh what gives Sakura-chan these pants don't fit me?"

"Of course they won't fit you those are MY pants!" she sighed picking all of the clothes that belong to him.

"Oops sorry I didn't notice it" he gave a goofy grin before removing the black pair of shorts getting back to his naked form.

"Don't forget to wear your boxers" she sweat dropped again while he still had his goofy grin on his face.

"Right I need my boxers too heh…"

She handed him his clothes" here you go, take a shower and get dress I will go and make breakfast."

Naruto gave a big smile" oh I love your cooking so much Sakura-chan!"

She rolled her eyes he always said the same thing ever since she perfected her cooking" just go already idiot…"

The blond jinchurikki left her room while Sakura watched him leave her jade eyes were glued to his ass, like she was being hypnotize watching the nice formed bottom go back and forth with every step he took' mmm….that's one fine piece of ass right there.'

She blush thinking about her boyfriends' bottom before she got dress and left heading to the kitchen to cook the breakfast.

(Scene change time skip)

(Location: Uchiha household Uchiha clan district)

Sasuke was having one of those days when he was feeling very lazy and he didn't had the motivation to wake up or even get up from bed. He was having a good sleep the best rest he has had since he has returned to Konoha in three years, usually he will have some trouble sleeping. With everything he's been through in his life it was no wonder how he couldn't sleep peacefully his past was a living hell, the Uuchiha massacre, Itachi's way of tormenting him reminding him how he weak he used to be, finding out the truth behind the massacre, the death of his team members from hawk. He has actually forgot what it was like to have a nice sleep with no troubles, no stress, just peace and quiet. He smiled in his sleep slowly he opened his eyes, his onyx eyes looked around his room a scowl was formed on his lips he was awake making him in a bad mood. Just when he wanted to stay sleeping for once he felt lazy probably lazier than Shikamaru when he's in the morning couldn't he just take a day off so he could waste it sleeping, it was frustrating him. He hoped he didn't had to do any missions today and that was very rare coming from him who constantly hoped that he get a high rank mission, today was a big exception. There was no way he was going to get up today his plans for the day were to sleep all day and that was his final decision. He did gave a mental note that he started having a goodnight sleep since Hinata was staying with him, he smiled going back to sleep.

Suddenly his nose caught the scent of something burning on a grill or casserole, it was food being cooked and it smelled delicious. He has never smelled such an exquisite and mouth watering smell he knew it tasted very good a smile was formed on his lips. Now he knew he couldn't go back to his sleep with the wonderful aroma hitting his nose thrills tempting him to get up and follow his nose to the food site. He knew who was the one cooking his friend who was living with him this was the exact hour she will start cooking breakfast. He smiled in agreement if there was one person who could cook it has to be Hinata, she was the only woman he knew who was a prodigy at cooking. He sighed he gave up there was no way he will be able to fall asleep again with the fresh aroma coming from his kitchen, at the same time his stomach made a loud growl he was hungry just in time. He got up from his bed taking his regular clothes, but first he needed to take a shower. As he prepared his clothes he couldn't stop thinking of the food his appetite was getting the best of him, his mouth was already watering dying to have a taste of the kunoichi's cooking.

(Scene change time skip)

Sasuke left the bathroom wearing his regular clothes heading to the kitchen his nose was really taking the effect of the smell. The closer he got to the kitchen the stronger and wonderful the smell of the food was reaching to his nose, it only helped fueling his appetite even more. He entered the kitchen he gave a small smile watching the sight, for a moment his heart was beating quicker than usual staring like he was in a daze. Hinata was wearing a white apron which it used to belong to his mother Mikoto he agreed that if she wanted she could wear it, it looked good on her. She was wearing a grey mesh shirt with a dark blue skirt reaching to her knees with blue sandals he admitted she looked nice with the clothes she was wearing. He was able to take a look at her long perfect legs along with her white creamy skin it go well with her beautiful face, last but not least her assets. Even if she was wearing the apron her chest was still noticeable it was hard to covered E cup breasts through an apron and bindings, the Hyuga kunoichi wasn't comfortable with showing too many details of her body. She was still a little insecure in that department even if men will have tons of nose bleeds and women would kill to have her voluptuous body. He was caught watching the food she was making it was his favorite food rice ball with green tea it didn't surprised him at all. Before he knew it he was caught in his little world of fantasies concerning him and the Hyuga beauty.

"_**Ooohhh Sasuke-kun faster deeper aaahhhh ooooohhh yes more give it to me more!"**_

He snapped from the thought why would he be having such impure thoughts in the first place, it wasn't the first time though. If it wasn't thoughts it was dreams about his fantasies involving the Hyuga beauty he was a man after all and sometimes hormones can get the best of someone, turning into a sex starve pervert was the last thing he needed. But at the same time he was happy to have her here when he wasn't thinking with his hormones the kunoichi was someone he has come to care a lot, perhaps because she reminded him so much of his mother. Just looking at Hinata cooking the breakfast he was able to tell how much similarity she has to Mikoto even the same personality. The Uchiha female was kind, calm and she always hide her strength which she was one of the strongest kunoichi among the Uchiha clan and Konoha's kunoichi. He smiled at her it makes him happy to have here he realized he needed her, because she was probably the closest thing he had to his mother the woman who gave birth to him. He was too caught up staring at her that Hinata has finally noticed him in the kitchen, she smiled at him while trying to die the blush he looked cute with his regular clothes.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun I didn't see you there breakfast will be ready soon!"

"Thanks I'll wait at the table…"

She nodded watching him leave she started putting the food on the plates. She was so happy that she was finally independent she always wanted to cook on her own. Back at the Hyuga compound she couldn't cook because that was the job of the branch members, to cook for everyone and the members of the main branch. But now that she was no longer part of the clan she can finally do things she couldn't do back at the clan, cleaning and cooking among other things. She like doing chores it was like having some sort of training in order to clean your house, it was an exercise training to keep the house clean. She smiled enjoying her freedom she always wanted to live in a house that wasn't the clan's household on her own where she couldn't be control by the rules of the Hyuga clan, her life couldn't get any better especially when she was living with her close friend. She finally finished making breakfast putting the rice balls on a plate along with her meal, she left the kitchen leaving the orange juice behind she was coming back for it later. She arrived on the table settling the plates down Sasuke left to the kitchen and he returned with the orange juice helping her, she smiled at his kind gesture he could be polite when he wanted to.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun…"

"It's the least I could do with you always cooking."

She smiled" it's enough for me."

They got on their knees on the table before they started eating. Sasuke tasted his first rice ball his taste buds felt like they have experiencing an pleasurable explosion due to the delicious taste he has never tasted such rice balls before, not even from the ones he has ate in restaurants. This rice balls were unique they were nothing like them in the village or in the five countries they were simply the best period at least to the Uchiha thought so. Hinata smiled eating her own cooking she was very pleased how good it tasted she has learned through the years from reading different cooking books. She couldn't test her cooking skills back when she was living with the Hyuga clan, she was happy she could finally give it a try now that she was living with Sasuke. She gazed at him eating the rice balls looking very hungry she gave a warm smile, she has seen how kind and cordial he could be like a true gentlemen. The Uchiha has asked her plenty of times that it was all right that she didn't had to work herself cooking but she insisted because she likes cooking. He has also insisted that they could eat in a restaurant but Hinata told him that she will be happy to cook for the both of them, not that he didn't complain because he loves her cooking very much. Both have realized that they enjoy each other's company.

It was a mystery to Sasuke both he and Hinata were so different it scared him, but at the same time they were the same it didn't make sense. He was rude, impolite, emo, had a tragic past, hates Konoha, antisocial when he felt like it, as well that he wasn't very talkative. Hinata was completely the opposite from him she was nice, kind, sweet, like talking to her friends she cares for everyone, great cook and she wasn't the kind of person to hold a grudge of hatred with anyone she was his opposite as well as in gender. Yet he felt that they were exactly the same not knowing how he figured out a while back that the only thing they had in common that both of them wanted to be acknowledged by their father and their desire to make their clan proud of them, but it never happened. He lost his clan at the hands of his own brother under direct orders by the elders Hinata was never treated highly by her father like him she was living under the shadow of her younger sister Hanabi when it came to skills. She left her clan because it wasn't worth it to keep trying anymore when it was useless, she couldn't gain something that she will never have knowing that her father didn't saw her as a potential kunoichi in the first place. They had something in common at least one thing that will be enough for him he didn't intended to complain.

He knew that she cared for him after hearing what she thought of him, she considered him her friend. He could still remember her words when Neji was here he felt so happy in fact he has never felt so happy since in a very long time. The former Hyuga heiress has become an important friend just like his teammates from team seven he has seen how much she cares for him. He felt like he needed to protect and keep the bond he has forged with her he wasn't planning in destroying their strong friendship, thanks to Naruto he has come to understand how important and powerful bonds are. After all he only had a little of people who were his friends and who didn't hate him, only seeing him as a traitor. She was one of the few who care for him so he was going to make sure that he cares for her and treats her like a true friend she is, he was flattered and grateful for her. He felt like he owed her a lot and maybe someday he will repay the favor it was the least he could do. They were eating quietly enjoying the tasty breakfast while the Uchiha was in deep thought there was one topic that was always brought back to his mind, about Hinata remaining an outsider from her clan. Was she doing the right thing in leaving he knew the clan or rather her father won't stood up to this he's not going to stay with his arms cross, he will probably find a way to get her back to the Hyuga clan.

He looked at her who was enjoying the food it was enough that the village already had a traitor who's not worth to be back as one of their own, there was no need for another to join him in the loser club. He didn't care if the village hated him forever he always tried to ignore the villagers but the question he was asking for, will Hinata be able to withstand it. He knew it the moment she left her clan was the day that her image will be change forever the people won't look at her the same anymore. She will not be the heiress of the Hyuga main branch but rather an outcast who failed to meet the clan's standards, he didn't know what to do he had no right to interfere it was up to her to decided what to do with her life. He took another bite from his rice ball in deep thought was it a fair that another person be treated like lower trash, especially when that person was a close friend of his. He took a sip from his orange juice thinking things through he enjoy having her here but it comes at a terrible risk, he was happy with the choice she made but was she happy with herself. Looking at her happy expression she wasn't bothered with her decision at all it's like she was living her life for the better, could she be having a happy life staying with him.

He took another bite his taste buds reacted to the delicious taste" these are good…"

Hinata swallowed one of her rice balls smiling" I'm glad you like them rice balls are your favorite food."

"It's the best I have tasted I think there's no one else who can make them any better…."

His compliment made the kunoichi blush" thank you I'm always focusing a lot on the quality of my cooking."

"It's good quality" he replied taking another bite from his remaining rice ball.

"Just let me know if you want more, I will be happy to make you more."

"That will be all right I almost full" he swallowed another piece from his food taking a glance at her" it's not my place to speak about this….do you regret leaving the Hyuga clan?"

He was expecting that she will hesitate and feel uncertain but instead she shook her head" not at all I'm fine with my decision. I haven't been this happy in a long time I don't regret it…"

"You really don't like your clan…"

"You would feel the same way if you were part of the Hyuga main branch. I was never fond of their methods and rules, the elder's ways of teaching always treating the branch members like they were mere slaves treating them like they were emotionless tools. Then the branch members were marked by the bird cage seal like they were marked cattle for the purpose to keep them in line so they were obedient and follow orders, a way to destroy their freedom of speech and free will."

"That's how a prestigious and powerful clan like the Hyuga do things, they are proud and strict they support power as well as obedience. If they find people who are a potential threat to them they will find a way to eliminate them, you should know that" Sasuke took another sip from his orange juice.

The Hyuga kunoichi nodded" I do when I was in the clan I felt like a prisoner just like the branch members. I felt like I couldn't be myself I felt like I was out of place, I tried hard to be worthy in my father's eyes but I was only a weakling to him. Being in the clan only showed me how unhappy was my life I don't live with a family, but rather clan where freedom doesn't exists I couldn't be there anymore. I finally had it when father rejected me for the last time, that's why I decided to leave it felt right and I don't regret my choice…"

The Uchiha nodded" can you continue living happy the way things are?"

Hinata smiled at him" I am happy being here with you Sasuke-kun…ugh I mean I'm happy living here" she blushed at the first part, the way she said it in a intimate kind of way.

His onyx eyes showed some sorrow" can you really be happy being near me….?" He said in a whisper.

"What?"

"It's nothing…." he finished his last rice ball.

She paused eating on her last rice ball feeling a little hurt looking at him" Sasuke-kun you don't want me to stay with you?"

The Uchiha sighed" I believe I told you once that I don't bother that you're here, why do you keep thinking that?"

"I feel like I'm a burden here…."

"You're not I don't mind having company staying here, it's a big place" he took a sip from his orange juice' also it gets lonely here…'

She smiled at him" thank you it means a lot to me that you're letting me stay here. I promise I will repay your kind deed…"

"Hn…" he was in deep thought" you don't have to it's all right…"

Hinata smiled at him taking another bite from her last rice ball she felt happy whenever the Uchiha will open up to her, although it was hard for him to do so. Sasuke has always been the kind of person who keeps himself distant from those around him, he wasn't the social who likes to make friends or desperate to get attention. He didn't opened up to no one even to his friends from team seven Naruto and Sakura, it took a while for him to start opening up to those two and get used to their company. Little by little he has started opening up to her which means that she has probably become a good friend of his, at least she hoped for. She swallowed her piece of her rice ball before she meet eyes with him both of them were staring at each other before she gave him a smile, to her surprise he gave a small smile. He was done drinking his orange and decided to wait for Hinata to finished eating, showing some courtesy. He suddenly heard a knock on his door leaving the table while the kunoichi was still eating her last rice ball.

When he answered the door he saw his teammate Sakura wearing her regular outfit. There was a small problem with the pink haired medic chances were high that she might find out about Hinata living with him, he has done everything to keep things quiet for the past few days but it wasn't meant to last in a ninja village. They will eventually find out about the Hyuga's defection from her clan and the truth that she was staying with him, people will start hearing rumors and the rumors will spread. It won't be long before the truth escapes and everyone will find out that Hinata was now an outsider for leaving her family clan. He gave her his usual stoic look or more precise his emo expression making sure that she didn't suspicious that he was hiding something from her.

"Hey…."

"Hi Sasuke-kun just checking in, I wanted to tell you if you were coming with us tonight?"

"Tonight….about what?"

The pink haired woman sighed" you know we're going to spend time together the three of us you me and Naruto-kun. Good old team seven together."

"I don't know…."

She frowned at his comment and attitude" you said that you wanted to spend more time with us, we don't have an exact place to go but the point is that we're together and hang out like the old days. Now you're having second thoughts don't be like that especially Naruto-kun he's really looking forward for tonight."

"I did say that but it seems it's going to turn into one of your dates with Naruto I don't want to be a third wheel."

"It won't be a date just the three of us hanging out I promise you that there won't be no making out between me and Naruto-kun, I will have that idiot in his place so he doesn't get any ideas" she smiled she was the one in control of her boyfriend and the one wearing the pants in their relationship.

"You could be the one to make the first move on the dobe" the Uchiha gave a grin.

"What was that?" Sakura gave him a warning look.

"Nothing…."

"Hmph…you're really asking for it. But come on don't shut us down Sasuke-kun we really want you to be there."

He nodded" fine I'll think about it…"

"You'll think about it how about saying yes?" she sweat dropped.

"Hn…"

"I don't think that counts as a yes."

"Sasuke-kun I made dessert would you like some?" Hinata came to the entrance.

Sakura blinked seeing the Hyuga kunoichi her eyes fell on the apron she was wearing. A dozen of thoughts were running through her head just by looking at her, one of them was what was she doing here. Looking at the apron she was obviously cooking for Sasuke but why, and then another thought came to her mind that there was the possibility that she was staying with him which she considered it to be crazy. Sasuke sighed in annoyance now he will have no choice but to tell his friend about Hinata's reason for staying with him while the Hyuga beauty was feeling awkward about the situation. She thought the person who visited the Uchiha would have left by now but she wasn't expecting it will be her friend, she remembered the friendship bracelet she gave her which she have treasured as something precious to her. The pink haired medic looked at Sasuke, then Hinata, the back at the Uchiha, then back at the Hyuga kunoichi and forth she did that for a minute. She was really confused not knowing what was going on she was feeling a little lost, last she checked Hinata lived at the Hyuga compound not here which it was very weird. Of course other thoughts such as that they were together ran through her head but she completely ignored that, there was no way that was true. Remembering what Ino told her that both of them have been spending a lot of time together.

"Okay…." She replied looking at the two" did I….did I miss anything?"

Sasuke sighed" there's no point in trying to hide it now" he took a glance at Hinata.

"What do you mean?" Sakura was still staring at the two ninjas" what's going on?"

The pale eyed kunoichi nodded understanding Sasuke's point" Sakura-san I think you should come inside, there's something I need to tell you."

"Sure okay…." She was still uncertain about what was going on.

"Come on in" Sasuke let her in.

(Time skip)

Sakura was seated on her knees of the table listening to every single Hinata was telling him, she stood carefully listening to what she has to say. The Hyuga kunoichi told her everything her reason to leave the clan, the way her father has always treated her and her limit with his actions. Her choice in leaving the Hyuga clan after trying so hard to earn his acknowledgement, years of trial and error wasted because it was a failure. The pink haired woman nodded understanding her point although she was quite amazed to find out that she had such a backbone to stand up to her father and defy him, she was a bit proud of her. It took a lot of guts to do something like that plus that she actually walked away from him without a single hint of fear in her, it was impressive since she has always thought of Hinata as someone quiet and insecure. It proved that she was no longer the old shy girl who used to fidget and hide behind a tree another thing that surprised her that she was staying with Sasuke living in his house she never thought she would see the day. She knew things were about to get a little complicated with her decision and she was already trying to come up with a solution.

"And that's what happened Sakura-san….I chose on my own to leave the Hyuga clan I couldn't take it anymore…" Hinata finished with her story.

"Oh wow a lot has happened all right…I really missed on a lot, and now you're living with Sasuke-kun?"

She nodded giving a smile to the Uchiha" it's not bad staying here I have actually enjoy my stay it's a lot better than being back at the clan's household."

"Hn…." Sasuke replied not sounding too interested in the conversation.

Sakura frowned at her teammate" having Hinata here I'm sure you're relaxing now, I bet you have turned her into a real slave driver making her do all the work in your house."

A vein popped on Sasuke-s forehead" I haven't asked her to do anything…"

"It's all right Sakura-san I'm the one who volunteered to do most of the chores I don't mind. I really like it I have never had the chance to clean or do any kinds of chores because branch members did all of them back at the compound."

The pink haired kunoichi crossed her arms her frown was still present in her face keeping an eye on the Uchiha" all the better for you to take advantage and make her do all the chores isn't that right?"

"Would you stop accusing me like I was a lazy bum I can do all the chores in my house, I used to do them before Hinata got here and I can still do them now" he gave her a mean comical look.

"Then how about if you do it?" Sakura replied" Hinata is the guest in your house and she shouldn't be cleaning it especially when it's your house."

"Hn…" he gave a scowl.

She sighed turning to Hinata" so you really want to do this, being away from the clan?"

"I'll be fine I can take care of my own…" Hinata gave another smile.

"Are you sure you're doing the right thing?"

"Yes I always wanted to have some freedom in my life being part of the Hyuga clan was preventing from having that freedom. I feel so much better now I don't have to get concern with the rules of the clan anymore."

"I guess…you're old enough to make your own decisions and if you chose to leave the clan then there's nothing they can do in the matter. You have also lost your status as heiress of the clan too" replied Sakura.

"My sister Hanabi took her rightful place as the heiress of the main branch she was always more suited for the job than me…"

"I see…." She stood in deep thought' I guess she's pretty comfortable with her decision and she doesn't regretted it at all that's good I want to support her.'

The pink haired woman stood quiet watching both Hinata and Sasuke looking at each other. He was still not feeling happy with her comment about him not cleaning his house and letting the Hyuga kunoichi being his personal maid, there was something about it. The way she was looking at him giving him a smile that it was unique full of happiness, full of life she has seen it before. It reminded her as the same kind of smile that she will give to Naruto of pure affection it was a true smile, her jade eyes widened. Just looking at Hinata gazed at Sasuke with that same smile and remembering what Ino told her she couldn't believe it she wasn't stupid when it came to that topic, called love. It was pretty clear when she looked at her it was predictable but she still couldn't believe it to be true, it was too shocking to believe. It was best for her to have a talk with the former Hyuga heiress in private Sasuke couldn't know, she was still unsure of the situation and she needed to make sure what it was all about. By now Sasuke has started cleaning his house taking the broom beginning to sweep the floor, he was mumbling about what she told him earlier. It seems he has taken his attention from the two he wasn't focusing that he had guests focusing too much on his chore, he already planned more of the chores ahead.

"Hinata can we talk outside…alone?"

The Hyuga kunoichi took her attention from the Uchiha to her friend" sure…"

They left the table while Sasuke was seeping the floor with a scowl on his face he wasn't in a happy mood' I never treated Hinata like a slave driver I didn't even told her that she can clean my house every day I'm not taking advantage of her.'

(Outside the Uchiha household)

"What is it Sakura-san?"

"Hinata….we're friends right?"

She smiled showing her the friendship bracelet she gave her" of course we are I have the proof right here."

The pink haired medic smiled" I'm glad you like it, I know this is going to sound a little sudden or rush but I'm going to ask you a personal question I hope you can answer it honestly…"

"Sure I don't see a problem…." The pale eyed kunoichi was starting to sound a little uncertain.

Sakura took a deep breath knowing that the question was going to shocked her or probably worst" do you…do you like Sasuke-kun?"

"What….eh?" Hinata was shocked her cheeks flushed from the sudden question" Sa…Sakura-san I…"

"Do you really like him Hinata?" the pink haired woman asked again.

The Hyuga kunoichi took a step back feeling nervous it wasn't long before her face started heating up, uncertainty hitting her. She was feeling insecure like she couldn't do this she wasn't expecting that she will be asked such question, she managed to cut off Neji when he was about to tell her the exact thing but now she didn't know what to do. The pink haired woman could tell with her expression that she was hiding something like a big secret along with her behavior around the Uchiha, it all falls into place making sense. Although she was fidgeting feeling so nervous Sakura couldn't help but smile it was weird for her to like someone like Sasuke but she was happy for her, she needed some happiness. She wasn't the only one deserving to have a chance to be happy but her friend and teammate too Sasuke needs someone too after everything he's been through, she didn't mind if there was a chance for them to get together. It wasn't easy though since both of them were from two different elite clans which it makes it look weirder for both of them to get together. It was strange to see a Hyuga and an Uchiha as a couple she was still staring at Hinata who was still looking uncertain trying her best not to get nervous but it was too late, she was blushing by now.

"Hinata…?" Sakura smiled" it's all right if you like him there's nothing to feel embarrass about."

"I…no…it's not that Sasuke-kun he's just my friend that's all…" she tried to sound very convincing but she failed, she didn't even believe the life herself.

The pink haired kunoichi crossed her arms in amusement with a smirk" Hinata who are you trying to fool me or you?"

"I…." she lowered her gaze she felt Sakura putting her hands on her shoulders she looked back at her" Sakura-san…?"

"You like him don't you?"

The Hyuga beauty didn't reply she only gave a small nod" I don't know what to do…"

"Does he like you back?"

"What….Sasuke-kun no of course he doesn't feel that way about me…we're just friends."

"But you would like to be more than just friends right?" she gave a playful smile.

"I….I guess…." She blushed slightly" I know it will never happen…"

"How can you be so sure if you haven't talk to him?"

Her pale eyes widened" no I can't do that I…..I don't want to risk our friendship I know he will never feel the same for me but I will like to keep things the way they are. Having Sasuke-kun as my friend is enough for me, I'm not that desperate to have a relationship with him I did just recently broke up with Naruto-kun."

"I don't want to push you but maybe you should give it a try, you may never know Sasuke-kun might feel the same way about you. I looked at the two of you and I saw how he acted near you, he seems like he has gotten so close to someone closer to me or even Naruto-kun."

The former Hyuga heiress gave a smile" thank you Sakura-san for encouraging me but like I said I want things to stay like this. Sasuke-kun is not the kind of person who is motivated to have a girlfriend after everything he's been through, right now the one thing he needs is friends. He needs to be reminded of how precious bonds are you, Naruto-kun, Kakashi sensei, and everyone from our group."

"Everyone excluding Neji" smirked Sakura remembering that they don't see eye to eye.

She giggled at her comment" I guess…"

"Don't forget about you I'm sure Sasuke-kun sees you as an important friend too."

The Hyuga kunoichi nodded" I hope I become an important friend to him…"

"You will I have never seen him acting so openly before, you must be having that effect on him."

"I hope you're right…"

Hinata stood in deep thought looking at the laughing Sakura' I think it will be best if I don't tell her about the kiss…' she blushed remembering the soft kiss she shared with the Uchiha back at their mission to hidden grass village.

(Scene change)

(Location: Hokage office fire tower)

Kakashi was doing another pile of paperwork due that he has been slacking off lately, namely on his work for the upcoming Itcha Itcha paradise book. It was been quiet, too quiet there hasn't been any dangers in a while making him feel uneasy. Since the mysteriously vanished Akatsuki the five countries has been relaxing enjoying some peace and tranquility it didn't meant that they were no longer in danger. They still haven't found any lead of the criminal organization in three years and each passing day trouble him a lot, none of the ANBU team that were assigned to find them hasn't found a thing. It meant that they were hiding well that not even professional trackers like ANBU couldn't find them it made him wonder what they were planning that will take so long to resume their plan in capturing the remaining jinchurikkis. It was going to be another busy say for him, he wasn't feeling well with the current situation of Sasuke with what happened and Heaven and Earth Bridge, and he was attacked with Hinata by stone ninjas. Then there was also Naruto's situation in his mission with Konohamaru going to the hidden rain village he didn't know who to believe, but he did trusts his two students. He heard a knock on his door and replied that they come in, he saw Shizune entering along with Sai and Yamato wearing their usual uniforms.

"You wanted to see us sempai?" Yamato said.

"I did but first…" Kakashi looked at Shizune.

The raven haired woman nodded showing him a message scroll" this is the reply from the Tsuchikage about that matter you asked for."

He nodded taking the scroll from her and opened it his eye never left the writing reading it cautiously. His facial expression changed as he continues to read it the content was serious for him to take a short pause, while Sai and Yamato were still waiting for the reason he called them. He finished reading the scroll before he close it down and placed it on his desk he was in deep thought at everything he read.

'So it's just as I thought…if my suspicions are true then we're in for something big.'

"It's a good thing I called upon you two in time to receive the message. Yamato Sai I have a mission for the two of you."

"We're ready any time" replied Sai.

The mask Hokage nodded" you know about the incident at the Heaven and Earth bridge during Sasuke and Hinata's mission to hidden grass?"

Yamato nodded" they were attacked by jounins from hidden stone."

"At least that's what Sasuke-kun claims" Sai added.

"Hinata also confirms the same thing I trust both of them. A while back I sent a message to the Tsuchikage asking him about this situation an attack like this could lead to a war so I have to be careful to what I wrote in the message. I wanted to get to the bottom of this mystery, so I finally received his answer…"

"What does it say?" asked Shizune.

Kakashi stood quiet before speaking again" he says that he checked his ninja records and he doesn't have any ninjas that resembled Sasuke's descriptions on them. He also says that he hasn't sent any of his ninjas to the location of the hidden grass, he clarifies that there wasn't any stone ninjas at the Heaven and Earth Bridge."

"Can we really trust the Tsuchikage's judgment?" Yamato said.

"I believe we can the Tsuchikage's in regards with his age he's very proud, I doubt that he will lie about something serious like this. He knows the great risk if this turns out to be true Hinata is the heiress of the Hyuga clan, attacking someone with her status could easily lead both villages to war."

"And Sasuke-kun?" Sai replied.

"That's another story" Kakashi gave a sigh even though he gave the Uchiha the right to be heir of his clan the other hidden villages still viewed him as a criminal for his treachery.

"I see but if the Tsuchikage isn't lying then Sasuke he could be the one lying…" Shizune said.

"Like I said I trust Sasuke and Hinata also said that they were attacked by ninjas from hidden stone."

"Well someone must be the one lying?" Yamato said.

"I believe both are telling the truth" replied the mask Hokage.

The three were now confused by his comment things couldn't get more confusing, or complicated.

"You're not making any sense Kakashi" Shizune said.

"I know both of them are telling the truth, however I believe there's something else involve in all of this or should I say someone else…"

"What do you mean?" asked Sai.

"You mean a third entity could be behind this whole ordeal?" Yamato added.

He nodded" it's not just the attack at the Heaven and Earth Bridge but the attack on Naruto and Konohamaru during their mission to the hidden rain village as well."

"But that's different the ones who attacked Naruto-kun and Konohamaru-kun were ANBU from hidden mist, according to Naruto-kun's mission report it can't be connected to the stone ninjas that attacked Sasuke and Hinata" Shizune said.

"But I believe they are connected and that the third person is somehow responsible for the attacks" replied Kakashi.

"It doesn't make sense…" the raven haired woman replied rubbing her forehead trying to control an incoming headache.

"I will have to agree with Shizune on this one sempai how can those attacks be connected?" asked Yamato.

"Do you have any proof?" Sai added.

"I do, I wouldn't be saying all of this if I didn't have any evidence to prove my point. The first evidence is from the bingo book that Sasuke retrieved from one of those stone ninjas, according to him he said that his profile was written in the book."

"The bingo book was shown to the council and the page where his profile is supposed to be was blank" Yamato said.

"I hate to admit it but Sasuke could have lied about that part, they checked the book a couple of times and the page was blank, and the texture of the paper is like it hasn't being written in it for a while" Shizune replied.

"I addition to the Tsuchikage's message" the mask Hokage showed the scroll" he also says that he hasn't given any authority to write Sasuke's information on their bingo books, he's not bothered that we confiscated one of his village bingo books he acknowledges that Sasuke is no longer a missing nin…"

Both Yamato and Shizune were more confuse than before because it didn't make any sense, both were in deep thought. They knew how much their Hokage believes in Sasuke but there was nothing they can do the Uchiha was one of his students, although it was hard to believe if he was telling the truth even with Hinata backing him up. Sai was in deep thought too but he was thinking more about the bingo book and blank page there was something that was bothering him, he finally got a possible answer.

"Perhaps Sasuke-kun's information was really in the page of the bingo book" everyone was staring at the former ROOT" but when the time came it wasn't there anymore…"

"What do you mean Sai?" Shizune was more confuse than ever before.

"You mean it vanished from the page?" Yamato was starting to understand the logic.

Sai nodded" it must have vanished maybe the person behind this cast…."

"A genjutsu?" Kakashi cut him off" looks like you finally understand my way of thinking Sai."

"Once you think about it, it makes perfect sense why Sasuke-kun saw the page displaying his information and then vanished when the council was about to look at it. Perhaps the person who cast the genjutsu made it so it has a time limit, that's all I could come up with…" replied the former ROOT.

"All right I understand now and it does makes sense, but still if it was really a genjutsu don't you think Sasuke would have been able to tell if it's a genjutsu with his sharingan?" replied the raven haired woman.

"She has a point…" Yamato said.

"My theory is it must be a special genjutsu, perhaps a high rank genjutsu that it could possible make the sharingan useless when it comes to detect genjutsu" said the mask Hokage.

'Kakashi I think you're putting too much trust in Sasuke' Shizune thought not that she didn't trusted the Uchiha but she has her limits in trusting people, and her limit with Sasuke was almost reaching it's final peak.

"That could be it, at least we now had strong suspicious that someone hiding in the shadows is responsible" Yamato said.

Sai nodded" what's the second proof Kakashi-san?"

"The second proof is from Naruto and Konohamaru's mission to hidden rain. From Naruto's mission report he said that when he was fighting those ANBU from mist, he used a rasengan on one of them and….it went right through him."

"What?" Shizune's eyes widened from the shock.

"You mean that the rasengan fazed through him like he was some kind of ghost?" Yamato was shocked but he felt like he has seen such thing before.

"It sounds familiar…" Sai said remembering where he has seen it before.

Kakashi nodded" I believe we have seen that before from one of our past missions."

"You have?" Shizune replied.

"Now I remember!" Yamato said" when we were in the mission to search for Itachi and Sasuke years ago, on the way leading to Sasuke's location we ran in with two members of Akatsuki."

"Yes I remember too one of them was a man that resembles some kind of plant, I believe his name is Zetsu" Sai added.

"The first member we met before Zetsu what was his name….Tobi the one wearing that orange swirl mask. I remember Naruto using a rasengan on him and it went through him along with Naruto" replied the wood user.

"The same thing happened to Kiba when he tried to attack him" said the former ROOT.

Shizune was shocked but now it makes sense all the pieces were finally being put together" this can't be a coincidence…this must be somehow related to those attacks."

"Akatsuki must be connected in all of this" Yamato replied.

The mask Hokage nodded" that's what I believe it seems that we are finally hearing from them after not being active in three years. However they are being very cautious and they are planning their moves very swiftly making it difficult to figure out what they're up to."

"We know that they're after Naruto-kun as a jinchurikki" Sai replied.

"Let's not forget about the eight tails too he and Naruto-kun are the only jinchurikkis left" Shizune said.

"What does this mean sempai should we be starting to get ready for another Akatsuki attack on the village?" asked Yamato.

"We still don't know what they are planning; they are obviously planning something big for them to remain in hiding for so long. That's what leads me for the mission I have for the two of you, Yamato Sai I want you to go to the exact coordinates where the attacks took place."

"So it's a mission to hidden rain and the Heaven and Earth Bridge?" replied the wood user.

"You two are the best suited for this mission as best trackers, along with your experiences in ANBU and ROOT this won't be too hard for the two of you. Checking those coordinates we might get a lead on Akatsuki and their whereabouts…if we're lucky."

"The ANBU teams that were sent to investigate and hunt down the Akatsuki haven't found anything yet, what are the chances that we will find something?" asked Sai.

Kakashi smiled at them" I believe in the two of you I always have a lot of faith in my ninjas."

Yamato chuckle" that will be enough sempai."

"You are to leave immediately also Sai keep me in contact with one of your ink messages if you find anything."

Sai nodded as he and Yamato left the office.

The mask Hokage sighed" so much for peace and relaxation, it wasn't meant to last forever."

"So Akatsuki has finally started to make their move after so long, no doubt they will go after Naruto-kun" Shizune said worried.

"There's nothing to worry about Akatsuki are short in members and they basically have the five hidden villages as their enemies, not to mention that Naruto isn't the same old weakling he was back then. They will have one heck of a fight in their hands if they want to capture him."

The raven haired woman nodded with a smile" he even defeated Pain who was considered one of the strongest ninjas in the five countries and wielder of the legendary dojutsu the rinnegan, not even Jiraiya-sama couldn't defeat him but Naruto-kun he…"

"This time it won't be easy for Akatsuki to get their hands on the jinchurikkis, what worries me is that they are planning something big to stay in the dark for three years…"

Shizune nodded in agreement with the mask Hokage she was feeling the same with the situation.

(Scene change time skip)

(Location: urban district village center Konoha)

Naruto was finally done teaching Konohamaru the odama rasengan. So far the chunin was almost getting the hang to perform the strong jutsu he had to admit he was very stubborn and refused to give up. He was determined to learn the next stage of the odama rasengan the training lasted for three hours and that was because he was too exhausted to continue so he decided to give him a break until the next day. He smiled if they keep it up it won't be long before he masters it, he remembered how he taught him rasengan he laughed out loud. Konohamaru thought he was teaching him a powerful version of the sexy jutsu he completely brainwashed the young Sarutobi with his perverted nature it was all thanks to his training with Jiraiya, he gave a goofy smile walking the streets. Looking around the villagers passing by they were giving him the usual hero treatment making him embarrassed, after all these years he was still not getting used to be treated so highly and respected. They smiled at him giving him cordial greetings while some people asked him if they wanted to have ramen with him, sadly he had to kindly refuse the tempting offer because he has plans with his girlfriend. Sakura told him to meet her at the library although his stomach was growling at him demanding for a nice hot bowl of ramen, he hold the thought for next time holding his hunger being with his pink haired girlfriend was more important. He was finally in the last street that leads to the Konoha library before he was meeting by a group of people they were all in front of him.

He had to sweat dropped his fan girls we're here this is the last thing he needed, or the last people he wanted to see. He was in a hurry not to mention that now that he was together with the pink haired medic things were very complicated when it comes to his fan club. He had to shiver in fear mentally imagining what Sakura will do to him if she finds him with his fan girls ogling and daydreaming about him, however there was a problem. He could easily tell them right now that he didn't had time for them if all of them were showing his one true weakness especially when he was hungry, his mouth started watering at the sight. The young women were all showing him hot bowls of ramen no doubt that they were the ones who made them just for him, the blond jounin was more focused on the delicious sight rather than most of them we're wearing tight shirts that were showing their nice cleavages. Sweat started pouring from his forehead talked about fighting temptation from your stomach the sight was enough to make his stomach growled like a wild Kyuubi ready to go on a rampage. He admitted he deserved a gold medal for not going and devoured all the ramen bowls being offered to him by his wonderful fan club, he finally cleared his head facing the girls.

The fan girls however were very excited eagerly waiting for this moment. They have heard the rumors that Hinata has broken up with him meaning that their number one man was finally single, ready to be claim and taken. They all had the chance they have been waiting for a long time to finally make the blond jounin theirs they were going to let anyone have him. They knew they will have to fight themselves to get him and they didn't care if it means they will have Naruto for their boyfriend, it was worth the shot. They were going to act now because there was no chance in hell they were going to let another woman take him, they will kill to have their hot blond.

He was still sweating fighting temptation' please Kami give me the strength to control my hunger I'm suppose to meet Sakura-chan, I don't want to be late she will get angry.'

"Everyone I…." he started.

"Naruto-kun we have been looking everywhere for you" one of the fan girls gave him a cute pout.

"Look you guys I…." he started again but he was cut off.

"You're always so busy you don't have time to spent with us but we understand Naruto-kun" she winked at him.

"You must be hungry here we made you some of your favorite food" another fan girl offered his the hot bowl of ramen.

The blond jinchurikki was now sweating bullets the smell was now hitting his nose trills badly, his mouth was watering even more his stomach was going crazy' damn the ramen smells so good I'm going to die here.'

He gazed at the end of the street' the library is so close please Kami don't let Sakura-chan see me or she will kill me…'

"Look I really have to get going…"

"Don't go Naruto-kun please taste my ramen."

"No taste mine!"

"No mine!"

"Mine!"

"Everyone that's enough I can't stay I'm leaving now!" Naruto raised his voice starting to leave.

"You're not going anywhere until you taste one of our ramen bowls!"

He gulped hearing that his stomach was still growling' damn it why couldn't have ramen before coming to the library?'

"Naruto-kun taste my ramen!"

"No he will taste mine!"

"No mine!"

Mine!"

"Guys listen I…" he started trying to calm down the angry fan girls.

"Ahem…"

Naruto eyes widened in terror' oh no I'm dead!'

He turned around and his whole skin turned pale looking at Sakura who wasn't very happy with the sight, his fan girls we're also watching meeting up with the pink haired woman. He gulped in fear he knew she was angry she obviously got tired of waiting for him in front of the library and she finds him he's surrounded by his little fan club, it was worst that Sakura was the jealous type. She stared at him with a glare while looking at the fan girls this was the last thing she needed what else would she expect from the hero of Konoha, popularity means respect equals having fan girls. She knew that her boyfriend was probably in the brink of crapping his pants because he knew she was upset with him however she made an exception to take out her anger on the blond. Instead she glared at the fan girls they were the reason Naruto was late for coming to the library with her and it angered her even more that they were holding bowls of ramen tempting the blond jinchurikki to eat them, in a attempt to get to his heart getting through his stomach. She gave them a glare that made them take a step back she gave one last look at her boyfriend who was still shaking in fear. To his surprise she smiled at him like nothing has happened making him wonder if there was something wrong with her he knew her too well, she must be angry or maybe she was hiding all of her anger ready to unleash hell on him and his annoying fan girls.

She giggled mentally looking at her scared boyfriend' I didn't realize that Naruto-kun looks cute when he's scared.'

"Look Sakura-chan this isn't what it looks like I…"

"No Naruto-kun it's exactly what it looks like, you're here with your little fan club instead of waiting for me at the library" she frowned at him.

The fan girls were glaring at Sakura they knew all about her. She was Naruto's best friend and teammate and she was also known to them as the over protective bitch with a temper tantrum, they didn't like her. The pink haired kunoichi has become kind of a rival to them because they knew that their blond idol had a thing for her now it was critical time since Naruto was single again she was their biggest rival yet. She had the highest chances to get together with the blond jounin of course they didn't know the secret that she was already together with him, they envy her as well as disliking her guts.

Naruto gulped" Sakura-cha I didn't mean it I swear I was about to arrive at the library but they found me and they all have ramen….which smells so good" his mouth was still watering.

The pink haired woman sighed' instead of thinking of women either he's thinking of me or ramen…'

One of the fan girls sneered at her" hey you leave there's no need for you to try and protect Naruto-kun from us!"

"That's right we heard that Hyuga broke up with him so he's single now."

"Yeah we have the right to try and conquer his heart now get lost!"

A vein popped on Sakura's head getting angry with the annoying fan club' those bitches who the hells do they think they are to tell me to get lost?'

'Uh oh Sakura-chan is angry things are going to get ugly' Naruto gave another gulp.

"I guess you people don't know a thing I have some unfortunate news" Sakura gave an evil grin" I don't know how to say this but Naruto-kun has already found a new girlfriend, so you people have lost."

The fan girls gasped trying to ignore the feeling of heart break they won't admit defeat of losing their blond idol.

"You're lying!"

"We don't believe you!"

"Fine I will prove it to you then!" the pink haired medic smirked looking at the blond" Naruto-kun pulled down the neck area of your shirt."

The blond jinchurikki was now blushing from utter embarrassment at the request of his girlfriend he knew all about it and she knew too, he had no idea what she wanted him to do that" but Sakura-chan if I do that….I can't…"

"Do it now!" she growled at him.

He nodded quickly lifting down his shirt in his neck showing to everyone his expose neck. The fan girls gasped in shock some of them had their mouths wide open, while other had their jaws to the ground. On Naruto's neck his left side to be exact there was a large hickey very noticeable like a huge red spot it looks like the person responsible wanted to suck his entire neck in the process. The fan girls were blushing and in awe at the sight of the hickey they have never seen anything like it in their entire lives while Naruto was blushing in embarrassment.

"Holy shit!" one of the fan girls was so shocked that she dropped the bowl of ramen she was holding.

'Oh no the poor ramen' thought Naruto.

"Damn that's one huge hickey!"

Sakura was chuckling making the blond jounin scared at her evil expression" it is big and you want to know who gave him the hickey?"

The fan girls eyes turned wide like dinner plates when the pink haired medic gave a evil laugh" it was me that's right I'm his new girlfriend I marked him with that hickey he's my territory, my man, my boyfriend, my property he belongs to me and only me….everything about him is mine even this!"

Naruto gasped when Sakura grabbed his crotch touching his penis" this is mine too his dick is mine. I don't want to see any of you approaching him ever again because if you do, you will face my wrath now scram!"

The fan girls finally reached their limit they left running scared for their lives screaming, they obviously dropped the bowls of ramen. This last action caused Naruto to scream in horror he felt on his knees in front of the shattered bowls of the tasty noodles with comical tears falling from his cerulean eyes it was so painful to see his favorite food being wasted for nothing.

"No why the poor ramen was innocent, it looked so good and it smells so good too why?"

"Oh quit it already Naruto-kun you're always thinking with your stomach I bet you weren't even paying attention to your fan club" the pink haired medic gave a sigh' or the fact that they were basically showing their breasts to him….the sluts.'

"All that precious ramen wasted I'd rather see it in my stomach than spilled on the ground ah Sakura-chan!"

The pink haired woman was dragging her boyfriend by his shirt through the street" let's get going we already wasted enough time here!"

They reached the end of the street finally arriving at the building which it was the Konoha library. The building had the leaf symbol on the front while its doors had the sing that said open. The library was always open during the entire week from morning to sunset and it ninjas were allowed to go when they needed to find all kinds of information like jutsus, clans, even Konoha's history in general. Civilians however needed to get permission from the Hokage to enter the place since the library was more design to be use by the ninja population instead. Civilians did have their rights to search through the village historic archives to gain knowledge or to satisfy their curiosity, there was nothing wrong if they wanted to learn all kinds of things about their village. The two ninjas walked towards the building heading to the entrance while Sakura kept her eyes on her boyfriend, for some reason she felt like teasing him a little.

"Look Naruto-kun I know this place is taboo for you so please try to keep up with me here."

"What's that suppose to mean?" the blond felt hurt by her comment.

"You know you never come to the library before you hate reading books, you're not the kind of person who would want to gain some knowledge by reading" she kept her playful smirk.

Naruto gave a pout" I…I have come to the library!"

"Really?" Sakura still had her playful smirk feeling like teasing him even more" what was the last time you've been here?"

The blond jinchurikki blushed" I….just a couple of weeks ago but I like finding some good books about wind elemental ninjutsu I find them interesting. After all my element affinity is wind, I want to know about all kinds of wind jutsu maybe I can learn them some day."

The pink haired kunoichi smiled" I'm impress Naruto-kun I guess even someone like you can have a craving for knowledge through books besides craving for ramen, I expect nothing less from my whiskered blond idiot."

The blond sweat dropped at her comment" I have a feeling that you're not giving me a compliment."

She giggled in response taking his hand to the doors of the library" let's go already my idiot."

"By the way you haven't told me why we're coming here?"

"I'll tell you soon."

Sakura opened the door of the library entering the building they walked passing the librarian's counter. She gave the older woman a smile and a wave and she smiled back also giving Naruto polite bow, he has taken noticed at how she reacted towards his girlfriend. It's like she knew her well probably because it wasn't the first she has come to the library and it didn't surprised him at all. Sakura was very smart and she was always very knowledgeable about ninja things jutsu, bloodlines, clans along with her knowledge for medical ninjutsu. She has learned all those things from reading many books it's how she has become one of the smartest kunoichis back at academy and he was very proud to have her as his girlfriend. He has always seen her as a smart and strong kunoichi and most beautiful there was no one like her, she took him through some of the bookcases which they were a lot of them. The library was big almost as big as the fire tower and they were plenty of books anyone could easily get lost in the building Sakura already knew her way in the place so her boyfriend was safe nor he had to get worry about getting lost. They finally stopped getting between two book cases like the pink haired medic knew this was the place to find what she was looking for.

"What are we looking for here Sakura-chan?" Naruto kept his voice volume low knowing that in the library you have to be quiet.

She sweat dropped at his comment" I'm looking for ramen."

"This is the library" replied the blond with a sweat dropped of his own.

"I was being sarcastic we're in the library what do you think I'm looking for here?"

"Sorry what kind of book are we looking for?"

"First there's something I have to tell you" Sakura looked at him" I know I can trust you I'm sure you can keep quiet for what I'm about to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Just don't freak out when I tell you remember we're in the library so be quiet okay?"

He nodded" sure I'll be silent…"

Sakura sighed she knew he wasn't going to be quiet" it's about Hinata…"

"Hinata-chan?"

She nodded" she….she likes Sasuke-kun."

"What?" he shouted but his mouth was covered by a scowling Sakura.

"I told you to stay quiet hello library silence" she removed her hand.

"Yeah sorry about that….I can't believe it Hinata-chan likes him it can't be it sounds crazy."

"Why do you think so?"

"It just doesn't feel right you know they're so different complete opposites. Hinata-chan is sweet, kind and she can be very social when she wants to be. Sasuke he always broods, anti social, rude always saying that hn thing and he's….emo I find it impossible for someone like Hinata-chan to like someone like Sasuke…"

The pink haired woman rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's description" I guess you could be right they're so different it's scary I only thought that opposites attract didn't existed, but now I know I'm wrong which brings the reason why we're here."

The blond jounin tried to put the pieces together" you want to find a book about relationships so it helps Hinata-chan get Sasuke?"

"Not quite and you're not bothered by the whole thing" she smiled at him.

"Why should I Hinata-chan is my friend I want her to be happy, if she likes Sasuke then she should go for it that is if he feels the same way for her?"

Sakura gave another smile" you're right but I have a feeling that Sasuke-kun might feel the same way."

"I…I don't know about that Sakura-chan it feels weird taking the idea that they could get together, especially when they're so different" Naruto gave a thoughtful expression.

"Maybe you're right it must be because they are so different or more precise opposite sides, that it shows they are equally the same and it's the reason why it feels so right for them to be closer to the other."

The blond jinchurikki blinked" they are so different that they are the same okay that doesn't make sense at all Sakura-chan, I'm confused here…."

"I'm about to explain that to you my wonderful idiot" she started checking on the book case searching for that specific book.

'A book on relationships is more likely what she's looking for, if that's the case she should ask Sai I think he has a familiar book about that sort of thing' thought the blond jounin.

Sakura was still searching through the piles of books in the book case" I started reading a book a couple of days ago and at first it wasn't so interesting so I stop reading it. But after I found out about Hinata liking Sasuke-kun I decided to give it another try because it makes sense and it supports my theory why they could be attracted to each other."

"It's not a book about relationships then?" Naruto was still confused.

She giggled" nope but it can be use to tell if they are compatible for a relationship, here it is I found it."

Showed him the book which the cover was colored blue Naruto noticed the front cover had a symbol which it was familiar to him, like he has seen it before" Ying and Yang…this is the book?"

She nodded as they got seated at the nearest table opening the book" after I saw Hinata and Sasuke-kun today I started considering reading this book again, then I started thinking about all kinds of details that goes well with my theory."

"Okay I don't understand much about this theory of yours and I don't know any of this Ying and Yang stuff on the book."

"I will tell you everything so it will be better if you listen carefully."

"Right I'm listening I'm interested in learning more about this and your theory Sakura-chan."

The pink haired woman nodded" first of all Ying and Yang is used to describe how polar or seemingly contrary forces are interconnected and interdependent in the natural world and how they give rise to each other in turn, are you following me so far Naruto-kun?"

"Yup you got it I'm still listening" he gave his fox grin.

"Ying and Yang are complementary opposites within a greater whole everything has both Ying and Yang aspects, although Ying and Yang elements may manifest more strongly in different objects or at different times. Ying and Yang constantly interacts, never existing in absolute stasis many natural dualities has manifestations of Ying and Yang. For example dark and light, female and male, low and high, cold and hot etc…"

"Okay I'm starting to understand this but I still don't get what does this have to do with Sasuke and Hinata-chan?"

"You will understand now" replied Sakura" to put it more simple Ying and Yang are two opposite forces that are different in everything however they are needed to coexist with one another. They are polar opposites but they complement each other, both forces shared something of equal value that makes them so similar. The book also mentions that it could be more than one value to tell their similarity…"

Naruto nodded understanding most of the information she was telling him but soon his attention was no longer focused what his girlfriend was telling him, but something else worth to pay attention to. His cerulean eyes fell on her shirt or to be more precise her nice cleavage, soon he was hypnotized by the two mountains that were hidden behind the pink haired woman's shirt. Ever since they have gotten together Sakura stopped wearing her bindings making her breasts more noticeable than ever he couldn't get his eyes off the amazing view. It was arousing before he knew it he was lost in his little perverted world thinking of touching and playing with his girlfriend's double D breasts, all ideas came to his head. He prayed to Kami that he didn't get an erection here of all places now it wasn't the time for any of that but it was so tempting to take the pink haired kunoichi and do all kinds of perverted and pleasurable things to her, things that will make her scream in ecstasy begging for more.

"Naruto?" Sakura was now looking at him angry waking him up from his perverted fantasies, she noticed his far off look like he stopped paying attention to her a while ago" are you paying attention to anything I just said?"

"Huh…what oh yes of course Sakura-chan I have listened to every word you just said" he smiled at her finally waking up from one of his wet dreams with the pink haired beauty.

"Really then tell me everything I just said to you?" she suspected he wasn't paying attention to her thinking of Kami knows what probably ramen or something perverted, she knew him so well.

The blond jinchurikki nodded nervously trying to remember anything she told him" hmm…that Ying and Yang are opposite forces and….boobs ah wait I meant that they complement each other and….boobies wait Sakura-chan that's not what I meant."

But it was too late the upset Sakura smacked him on his head leaving a big lump to grow at the top of his head the blond jounin had a comical look seeing stars. She was so angry at him giving him a mean comical look with a vein popping on her forehead she felt shouting at him with one of her usual temper tantrums, but she remember that they were in the library and they have to keep quiet.

"I…I can't believe you" she kept her tone as low as possible" here I am trying to explain to you about the concept of Ying and Yang and you're only paying attention to my breast. If it's not ramen your thinking its sex sheesh Naruto is that all you could think about?" she blushed covering her chest.

"But your breast are nice" Naruto replied still seeing stars.

"That's irrelevant Naruto I'm talking about something important here and right now you have sex on your head" however she blushed because she felt flattered of the complement she received of her assets.

"I wasn't thinking about sex Sakura-chan I was only staring at your breast that's all."

"And what's the difference?" she gave him a mean comical expression" if you were staring at my chest you will eventually think of all things that will lead to sex, so quit with the excuses."

The blond jounin sighed" sorry Sakura-chan I promise you it won't happen again, I will never stare your boobies. Instead I will stare at other women's boobs."

"What?" she growled a couple of veins popping on her forehead she grabbed him by the neck of his shirt" listen to me Uzumaki Naruto if I caught you looking at other women's balloons I swear I will pound you to the ground so hard that you will end up going to the center of the earth, are we clear?"

He gave her his fox grin" Sakura-chan I was only kidding I will never stare at other women's boobies, your boobies are just perfect and unique there isn't a pair like them anywhere not even Hinata-chan's boobies can't compare to yours."

The pink haired medic let him go she was blushing feeling so flattered picking up the book" let's just drop the topic okay now where was I before a certain pervert got me off the topic?"

"You were explaining to me the concept of Ying and Yang."

"Thank you now as I said before Ying and Yang are two opposite forces while they're completely different they complement each other they coexist with one another."

"They are polar opposites but they have something that makes them the same" replied Naruto.

"Yeah that's right you finally understand what I'm trying to tell you" Sakura smiled at her boyfriend.

"It's easy to understand once you know about it Ying and Yang can be related to certain things like love and hate…"

"Yes or night and day, war and peace, life and death, cold and hot…."

"Ramen and wasabi" Naruto gave a big grin.

Sakura put her boyfriend in a headlock giving him a comical expression" idiot that has nothing to do with Ying and Yang and stop thinking about food already, either you're thinking with your stomach or your hormones."

"But I am hungry Sakura-chan I forgot to eat before coming here" the blond was struggling with his girlfriend's strong grip.

She let him go giving him a frown" then it's your fault for not eating you will have to be patient until we leave the library now work with me. Since you already know about Ying and Yang you must be wondering what does Sasuke-kun and Hinata have to do with Ying and Yang?"

"Yeah I've been wondering that since we got here" replied the blond jinchurikki.

The pink haired kunoichi nodded before she closed the book and showed him the frontal cover the symbol of Ying and Yang" I believe Sasuke-kun and Hinata are the perfect concept of Ying and Yang."

Naruto blinked" what Sasuke and HInata-chan are Ying and Yang."

"That's what I believe Sasuke-kun is Yang and Hinata is Ying."

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"No Yang is for the male and Ying is for the female here take a look here this where explains the characterization of both concepts" she opened the book flipping to the right page.

The blond jounin gazed at the page where it was explaining the two concepts which he thought it was interesting.

**Ying-characterized as slow, soft, insubstantial, diffuse, cold, wet and tranquil they are generally associated with Femininity, birth and generation, and with the night. **

**Yang, by contrast, is characterized as fast, hard, solid, dry, focused, hot and aggressive. They are associated with Muscularity and with the daytime. **

Naruto nodded finished reading the explanation" okay that makes sense and you were right Sakura-chan Yang is more associated with male and Ying is associated with female."

"In Ying's case like the book says it's also related with birth, women give birth through child labor" replied the pink haired woman.

The whiskered blond was still paying attention to the book" now that I read this information again the descriptions to Ying and Yang some of them sound familiar they go well with…."

"With Sasuke-kun and Hinata" Sakura smiled at him reading his mind.

"Yeah these descriptions kind of go well with their personalities it's the reason why they are opposites in the first place."

Sakura nodded" both are Ying and Yang let's check on their physical. Sasuke-kun has black eyes and Hinata has white eyes, black and white is another concept for Ying and Yang similar to light and dark."

"You're right Sakura-chan what about elements Sasuke's main element affinity is fire so…"

"That means Hinata's affinity is water, fire and water another concept for Ying and Yang."

"I don't know if Hinata-chan's affinity is water I haven't seen her using water type ninjutsu" Naruto gave a thoughtful look" but I have seen her using her gentle fist on the water when we trained together, she used the water against me like a weapon it must be because her chakra is so flexible that she gains control over the water flow."

"Flexible is another characteristic for the Ying concept along with fragile. Also when it comes to their fighting style look at Sasuke-kun's taijutsu he copied it from Lee-san and his taijutsu style is focused on causing damage outside of the opponent's body. Hinata's style the gentle fist is focused on causing damage inside of the opponent's body like his organs, muscles and the blood circulatory flow."

"Outside inside….another concept for Ying and Yang?" replied the blond.

The pink haired medic nodded" it is another thing I remember that Sasuke-kun told me that he likes sunny days, they make him feel happy."

"Hinata-chan told me that she likes the nighttime because it helps her relax."

"Night and day another concept for Ying and Yang"

"What about their birthdays is there something we can get from that information that relates to Ying and Yang?" said Naruto.

"I guess" Sakura checked the book" let's see Sasuke-kun birthday is July 23."

"Hinata-chan's birthday is December 27."

"7/23 and 12/27" her jade eyes widened" if you add all those numbers it leads to sixty nine.

"Sixty nine….isn't that a perverted position?" the blond gave a grin.

His comment earned him a smack from his girlfriend who was scowling at him" would you please stop thinking with your hormones and pay attention?"

"Sorry Sakura-chan I guess I had that coming" he rubbed his head.

She sighed showing him the book" sixty nine is a common number in the Ying and Yang concept it's a valid number not a sex position."

The blond gave her a grin" so you know all about it Sakura-chan you perv.

"Just shut up drop the topic" she gave a comical look

"Right but I have to admit everything really makes sense" Naruto was in awe" this can't be a coincidence."

"I know it's perfectly clear that both Sasuke-kun and Hinata are the concept of Ying and Yang, I never thought this topic will get my interest I didn't believe it at first but now I have change my mind."

"But wait Sakura-chan what about what you said that they're opposites but they have something that makes them the same?"

"You're very interested in the topic too?" she smiled at him" yes you're right like I have mentioned before Ying and Yang are opposing forces but they complement each other seeking perfect balance. Both forces have something in value very important to the other it's the one thing that makes them the same as one entity. I also mentioned that there's the possibility that there could be more than just one value."

"So what will be that value that makes Sasuke and Hinata-chan the same when they are so different?" Naruto was paying attention to every word his girlfriend was about to say.

"For me as much I have known about Sasuke-kun when I was together with him I learned that he wanted acknowledgement from his father, to be recognize as a great ninja in the Uchiha clan because Itachi was far better than him and he also wanted to be that great in his father's eyes."

The blond jounin nodded" acknowledgement from his father I think that must be the same thing for Hinata-chan."

"What do you mean didn't Hinata told you about her past or her family you were her boyfriend for three years?"

"She never told me a thing about her clan looks like she didn't like talking about it."

"I see so assuming that Hinata wanted the same thing too acknowledgement from her father then it's the one thing that makes her and Sasuke-kun the same. Acknowledgement from their fathers that's the value that makes them the same from their opposite poles"

"Is it possible for them to have another thing in common besides that?" replied Naruto.

Sakura was in deep thought" maybe there is both care for their friends. I mean Hinata cares for her teammates Kiba and Shino and Sasuke-kun feels the same about us…"

The blond jinchurikki eyes widened in realization" Sakura-chan I know….I know another thing they have in common it's me…"

"What do you mean?"

"They both risked their lives to save me."

"What?" she was shocked.

"Remember Hinata-chan tried to protect me from Pain risking her life…"

"Did Sasuke-kun do the same for you too?"

Naruto nodded" he did back at the mission to wave country he protected me from Haku's senbom needles risking his life for me."

The pink haired medic gasped" that's it….that's the other thing they have in common that makes them the same oh my…."

"What's wrong?"

"Naruto-kun I think you're their point of balance."

"I'm what?" the blond blinked hearing her comment.

The pink haired kunoichi flipped through the pages of the book stopping on the right page" here it says although Ying and Yang are opposing forces always seeking perfect balance with the other, they may come to a part where they find the point of balance. The one thing that will keep both of them in perfect balance and harmony, as long as the point of balance remains the two forces will continue to coexist with the other."

"So wait I'm Sasuke and Hinata-chan's point of balance?"

"Yes don't you get it both of them care about you a lot that they were willing to risked their lives to protect you?" she smiled at him" you were the one that saved Sasuke-kun from the darkness of being lonely since he lost his entire clan he became your best friend and brother, you were the one that saved him from living a life full of revenge. You were the one that gave Hinata the courage to gain confidence and believe in herself, you were the source of her strength to do better and you were also her source of inspiration and admiration. Naruto-kun you're the one that's keeping them together to become stronger and better people."

"In other words I'm the glue that is sticking them together?" he gave a goofy grin.

"Well to put it simpler in your level of intelligence yes that is correct" Sakura gave a smirk because she was teasing him.

The whiskered blond gave a pout" Sakura-chan that's over doing it."

She giggled closing the book" I think that's about it we know now that Sasuke-kun and Hinata represents Ying and Yang we have plenty of proof."

"Yeah he's Yang and she's Ying I never thought about it, they're so different and they're the same too. Thanks for taking me to the library Sakura-chan I really like it I actually had fun."

"You see you can have fun in the library and at the same time you learn to train your brain feeding it with knowledge, when it doesn't concern feeding your stomach with ramen that is."

Naruto sweat dropped" that wasn't a compliment?"

"Nope just teasing you" she replied with a smirk.

"I knew about that, so how about if we go get something to eat I'm really hungry?"

"Fine let's get going then" she got up putting the book back where she got it on the bookcase.

They started walking away from the table Naruto couldn't get the thought of Sasuke actually getting together. Those thoughts were erased when he started thinking about something or a rather number related with sex.

"Hey Sakura-chan I've been thinking maybe later we can give the sixty nine a try?" he gave a perverted grin.

WHAM!

The pink haired woman has smacked her boyfriend silly making him see starts again she gave him a mean comical look" perverted idiot!"

She covered her mouth remembering that they were still in the library but it was too late because the librarian came to scold her.

(Scene change)

(Location: market district Konoha)

The people were busy walking the crowded streets buying some products. The merchants were running their businesses as usual it was just another daily life in the hidden leaf village. They smiled selling their products while other shouted to get the people's attentions of the things he has to offer, among the villagers Sasuke and Hinata were passing by the crowd. Now Naturally the Uchiha didn't like traveling through the crowded areas of the village knowing how much the people like him, he will avoid all places including the market district. He always used his ninja skills using teleportation or jumping through the roofs but this time he had to make an exception because he wasn't alone. He was accompanying Hinata who promised her teammate Shino she was going to visit him with his girlfriend in one of the restaurants from the district area. Already he wasn't feeling comfortable walking the streets they were giving him the usual mistrust expressions and glares he got used to them, he was more worried about Hinata. He has noticed how a few were staring at her with those same expressions it seems that some of them have heard of the rumor that she was no longer part of the Hyuga clan. Soon the entire village will be giving her the same treatment just like him, in their eyes both were just outcast rejected because of their beliefs. He betrayed Konoha for power to fulfill his revenge and Hinata left her clan to have her freedom, they were different and yet they were alike.

Hinata was only paying attention in reaching the restaurant where her teammate was waiting for her she was ignoring some of the villager's glances. She was well aware of what was going on just by looking at Sasuke's face she didn't care the only thing that matters to her is visiting Shino. It has become a little complicated spending time with her teammates with Kiba busy with his married life and missions he has gotten as well as Shino who has been assisting ANBU a couple of times before, along with his girlfriend he has been busy too. She knew her life was going to be complicated the day she left the Hyuga clan but she was staying with her decision until the end she will continue living with the support of her friends. She smiled Sakura was supporting her and Sasuke too she knew Naruto will feel the same way if it meant that she will be happy, Neji also was by her side happy that she made the right choice. It didn't mattered what the villagers would say she will find a way to go on without letting her defection from the clan affect her she took a glance at the Uchiha and their gazes met. She smiled at him happy to have him as her friend at least she was able to understood some of the pain he's going through right now as a traitor, she wasn't a traitor to the villager but to the Hyuga clan.

They finally arrived at the restaurant which it was one of the many bbq restaurants in the district. They entered seeing that the place was crowded, the people in the restaurant were no better than the villagers that were passing by the streets. Most of the glares were aimed at Sasuke but he didn't even look at them he shrugged it aside as always, he only hoped that the same thing didn't happen to Hinata. They saw Shino wearing his usual hood uniform covering his entire face he was seated in one of the tables with a woman. She had short orange brownish hair with brown eyes wearing a florists dress with white high heels she was smiling with the Aburame. Hinata couldn't help but smile at the sight it seems that both of them were happy, looks like her teammate has found a great girlfriend. She didn't admit it but sometimes it made her feel a little envious that both her teammates have found people to love and make them happy Kiba was married to Ayane while Shino already had a girlfriend. She was happy but sometimes she wished she could have someone close to love and cherish someone to make her happy who could make her feel special. She took a quick glance at Sasuke before going to the table where Shino and his girlfriend were seated, by now the couple had noticed that they have company.

"Hey everyone!" Hinata gave a big smile to the couple.

"You're here Hinata and early" replied Shino.

The Hyuga heiress was still smiling" of course I couldn't possibly be late to finally meet you're new girlfriend."

The Aburame nodded ready to introduce his girlfriend" this is Sayuki she's the woman I have talked to you about. Sayuki this is one of my teammates Hinata of the Hyuga clan."

Hinata avoided not flinching hearing being in the Hyuga clan part as she shake hands with the young woman" nice to meet you Sayuki-san I'm so happy to finally meet you."

Sayuki smiled" I feel the same way I'm happy to meet one of Shino's friends."

Shino gazed at Sasuke who was still quiet from the meeting" Sasuke thank you for coming as well"

"Hn….er I guess" the Uchiha tried to sound polite his comment only made Hinata giggle, in which the Aburame noticed.

"Sayuki this is Uchiha Sasuke."

Sayuki smiled as she shook hands with the Uchiha" I have heard about you I'm sure we can get along."

"I hope so too…." He kindly shook her hand' at least she's not glaring at me it's a good start.'

"Please sit down" Shino said he was happy that some of his friends were going to spent time with him and his girlfriend it was hard to tell with his face completely covered.

They got seated Sasuke let Hinata seat first showing that he can be the gentlemen when it comes down to it. The Hyuga kunoichi smiled at his act however her smile was livelier it had a spark that shine more on the friendship basis. Shino was always been the quiet type but he was very observant to notice things he had seen Hinata's smile it reflected a deep admiration and affection it was completely different from the smile she used to give to her ex boyfriend Naruto. He has heard from his friends that she and the Uchiha has formed a strong friendship he didn't minded or he was disturbed about it, he was actually happy that Hinata has found a close friend although it was weird of all people it was Sasuke. It wasn't just a smile but the way she looks at him the expression of her eyes every time she will look at him, there was all kinds of emotions running in her pale orbs. Admiration, friendship, tenderness, affection and kindness right now he wondered what was going on inside the kunoichi's mind.

"Would you like to order something?" asked Sayuki.

"Thank you Sayuki-san but I'm not hungry" replied Hinata.

"The same with me…" Sasuke said.

"Are you sure I don't mind paying for both of you?" Shino asked.

"That will be fine Shino-kun I'm not hungry and neither does Sasuke-kun" she smiled while the Uchiha nodded.

"As you wish…" replied the Aburame.

"You know Shino has said a lot about you, well all of you to be exact his teammates and his other friends. I felt like wanting to meet you all" Sayuki said.

"I'm glad you feel that way at least we were able to meet you, the others are always busy to take their time to hang out" Hinata replied.

"Hey it's all right you aren't the only ones who are busy I'm kind of busy myself too."

"What do you do?" the Hyuga kunoichi was asking for her job.

"I own a greenhouse I sell all kinds of plants I have different varieties from home type plants to exotic types. I'm also an insect breeder I have a large collection of insects I've been a breeder since I was little."

'I guess Shino-kun would obviously find someone who will share his fascination of insects' thought Hinata smile.

'They both like bugs' thought Sasuke with a sweat dropped.

"I find insects rather interesting they are no different to how people lives like ants for example. They live under the rule of the queen the rest of the colony is loyal to their queen no matter they have a high sense of loyalty for their ruler."

"It's the same thing with the Hokage" Shino replied giving his opinion.

Sayuki nodded" it's similar in that case however the colony needs the queen in order to survive, without the queen the colony dies."

"It's very interesting listening to all of this I can see why Shino-kun likes you" Hinata said smiling at the couple.

"It is isn't I have learned so much over the years from breeding insects and to this day I can still learn all kinds of new things too."

Shino nodded" would you like to elaborate on the conversation Sasuke?"

The Uchiha blinked he really hasn't said a word since they got seated" bugs are nice I guess…"

Sayuki giggle at his comment while Hinata smiled at him, Shino just remained quiet his expression unseen as always.

"I guess you're not such a talker" replied Sayuki.

"He isn't but he's trying hard to make friends isn't that right Sasuke-kun?" Hinata looked at him.

"Hn…"

"Eh?" Sayuki didn't have a clue what he meant.

"That means yes" Hinata replied with a smile.

"How do you know that?" replied the young woman.

"Once you get know him better you start to understand what he means whenever he says that."

"I see….I hope I get to learn to understand his language" Sayuki gave a laugh along with the kunoichi.

'Why do I feel like they're teasing me?' though Sasuke with a sweat dropped.

"There's nothing wrong if you don't talk much, some people don't know what to think or just don't feel like giving their opinions" Shino replied giving his two cents.

"Speaking of personal experience?" Sayuki gave him a wink.

"Yes I don't mind to admit it and neither should you Sasuke."

"I'll keep that in mind thanks…" Sasuke said.

"So Shino-kun Sayuki-did you guys already eat?" asked Hinata.

"We did, we did came a little earlier than expected to meet with everyone but nevertheless I thank you both for coming it means a lot to me that you chose to meet Sayuki" replied the Aburame.

"I couldn't be any happier to meet Sayuki-san you're a great person I feel like we're already close friends" Hinata gave another smile which Shino noticed.

'She seems to be happier now, compare to how she used to be she's smiling more often than regular…'

"I feel the same way too Hinata I'm glad to have met you. That goes the same to you too Sasuke."

"Hn…."

"What did he say now?"

"I think he feels the same way" the Hyuga kunoichi gave a giggle.

Sasuke sighed while he felt Hinata's hand on his shoulder" I'm only kidding Sasuke-kun."

"I know but I'm glad you haven't ordered any cinnamon rolls, I don't want you gaining weight" the Uchiha gave a grin.

The pale eyed beauty gave a pout" I haven't eaten any cinnamon rolls in days but thank you for your concern."

"I was just kidding" replied Sasuke with a sweat dropped not knowing she was going to take his joke seriously.

She smiled" I know…"

Shino and Sayuki stood quiet watching the two friends smiling. They could already tell how close they were it was more of a surprised to Shino to witnessed the whole thing. He has never seen his teammate acting this close with him, Kiba or anyone from the former rookie nine members not even with Naruto. He knew she has changed and matured she wasn't the same timid girl who used to hide behind a tree, or stuttered, or even fidgeted. But she was acting more openly than she normal she was livelier, happier like she was the happiest person in the village. With the good observer that Shino he was able to come to a conclusion after watching Sasuke and Hinata's developed friendship, there was something going on more than just mere friendship.

"I have to go to the restroom to wash my hands I'll be right back" Hinata got up from the table and Sasuke move out of the way to let her pass.

'Hinata you….' Shino was gazing at her leaving the table after seeing her friendship with the Uchiha.

Even with his face covered Sayuki could tell something was bothering her boyfriend" something wrong Shino dear?"

"It's nothing…" he replied calmly while Sasuke was staring at him.

Hinata arrived at the end of the doorway of the restaurant that leads to the restroom area. She went to the women's room grabbing the door knob she stopped as soon as she started hearing voices coming from inside the women inside were obviously talking about some gossip. She didn't recognized the owners of the voices just some of the women villagers even if she wasn't the kind of person to eavesdropped in someone else's conversation, she didn't like gossip.

"Have you heard about that woman?"

"Her….yes that woman from the Hyuga clan I heard she left the clan."

"She's not some Hyuga she was the former heiress of the clan, but I heard something else that it was her father who kicked her out because he was disappointed in her she didn't had what it takes to become a worthy candidate for the title of heiress."

"The Hyuga clan are one of Konoha's strongest and most prestigious clans, whether she left or kicked out it means that she was weak."

"The Hyuga clan are not going to let having weaklings in their ranks, that woman had it coming."

"She must be a true failure for her own father to abandon her I wouldn't want to meet her."

"If I do meet her I will ignore her Konoha is not a ninja village to be having failures."

"Ew just thinking about her disgusts me…"

"She must have trained a lot and yet she's still weak, I guess It's true what they say once a failure always a failure."

Hinata stood quiet where she stands outside of the door to the women's restroom she has listened to every single word the two women just said. She didn't realize the tears that were falling from her pale eyes she bit her upper lip to prevent a sob, her eyes widened when the door knob was turned. She turned around showing her back as the door opened revealing the two women they seemed to be in their early thirties. They noticed the kunoichi showing her back to them but they decided to ignore her leaving rather rudely right now she was feeling hurt, her heart was crushed by their harsh words. She was hurt her heart was broken she couldn't believe they will dislike her just because they found out she left, or the other false rumor that Hiashi kicked her out of the clan. More tears were falling as she tried to dried them but she couldn't more were coming out the same words were repeating in her head over and over again. She dried her tears as best as she could and entered the restroom she made sure that there was no one inside and went to wash her hands, she washed her face in a attempt to erased her crying expression. She gazed herself on the mirror she could still hear the words but there was one word that really hurt her, that cut deep in her like a knife.

"_Failure…."_

She hated being called weak but failure was the one word that she couldn't stand, the word made her feel so angry. The word only showed her that she was useless at being a ninja like her life didn't have a purpose or that there was no need to be alive. She was finally done washing herself and left the restroom she still couldn't forget the women's words why did she felt so hurt they didn't knew her and they hated her so much, because of something as insignificant as leaving a clan. She returned to the table where the group was waiting for her she gave them a smile but it was considered being fake. Sasuke and Shino immediately noticed and they knew something was wrong with her the expression on her pale eyes was different before she left. Something was really bothering her while Sayuki didn't noticed it, however observant people like the Uchiha and the Aburame knew it as soon as they saw her. Sasuke wanted to know why her sudden change in expression she was so happy a moment ago, before she went to the restroom. Hinata avoided eye contact with the Uchiha she tried as hard as she could to pretend like nothing was wrong, she erased the harsh words from the two women from her mind.

"Hinata….?" Shino replied.

She smiled at them" Sayuki-san it was a pleasure meeting you I'm glad to have another friend, I have to go…"

Sasuke gazed at Shino he didn't need to know his facial expression somehow he knew that he should go with the kunoichi and figure out what was going on. He didn't have to read the Aburame's mind both knew something wasn't right with their friend.

Sayuki wasn't happy that she had to go" do you really have to go so soon?"

"I'm sorry but I should get going I'm sure we can get together some other day…"

"It was nice meeting you Sayuki…" Sasuke replied.

"Take care maybe next time everyone will get together I really want to meet all of Shino's friends."

"Don't worry Sayuki you will get the chance" replied Shino.

Hinata didn't want to stay any longer she was feeling uncomfortable being in the restaurant anymore" see you later…"

She left with Sasuke following her close by while Shino was in deep thought' Hinata seems heartbroken what could have happened to make her feel like that?'

(Scene change)

(Location: village market street district)

Hinata was walking through the streets feeling so uncomfortable, she thought she will feel better if she left the restaurant she couldn't have been any more wrong. As she gazed at the crowd she noticed some of the expression of the villagers they were giving her the same expression before she arrived at the restaurant. It was the expression that reflected anger, disappointment and even a large amount of hatred. Before she knew it she was no longer just a regular ninja of Konoha but someone different without realizing it, she was different made by the villagers. She was an outcast with their expressions it's like she has lost the dignity and respect she had back when she was the heiress of the Hyuga clan, this was the prize for leaving her clan. She was getting the traitor treatment from the villagers like she was an evil monster they didn't understand what she was going through or her desire to have a life full of freedom. Sasuke was able to catch up to her after a couple of minutes from passing the busy crowd, as usual ignoring any glares he was receiving. He got next to her seeing that she still had the same look in her pale eyes everything was going well for them before she left the restaurant, he admitted he did enjoyed spending time with Shino and his girlfriend.

"What's wrong?" he finally asked he kept his tone calm showing no concern.

She shook her head" it's nothing…"

"If you don't want to tell me then don't, you don't have to lie…"

Hinata looked at his shocked" Sasuke-kun…?"

The Uchiha kept his eyes around the crowd not looking at her" something is bothering you or there's something on your mind, I'm not obligating you to tell me…"

"I…." she lowered her gaze.

"I thought we're supposed to be friends or am I wrong?" he finally turned his gaze meeting her eyes.

"Of course we're friends…"

"You're not going to tell me so we'll leave it like this…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize you haven't done anything wrong…."

'I did something wrong…' she thought with guilt for not telling him.

"Sasuke-kun?" the Hyuga kunoichi started.

"Hn…?"

"I would like if you want to spar with me?"

"Spar?" he replied before giving a small smile" I don't see a problem with that, I could use the exercise."

She smiled" thank you…"

Hinata ignored the glances from some of the people" come on let's go back to your house to change before we go to the training field…"

He nodded following her through the street' something is wrong with her all right…'

After reaching a corner in the crowded street they passed two little kids a boy and a girl playing with a white cat and brown spots, both seemed to be around eight. The little boy had spiky brown hair and eyes wearing an orange shirt and black shorts with brown sandals. The little girl had black shoulder length hair and dark eyes wearing a blue shirt with white shorts and brown sandals. They were having fun playing with the cat while they took a gaze at Sasuke and Hinata.

Sasuke however took a quick glance at the two kids giving them a suspicious look, it's like he has seen beneath the underneath' what are they up to…?'

Once they were out of sight the two little kids stopped playing with the cat before they vanished in smoke revealing two adults, Naruto and Sakura to be exact. Naruto was still looking where the two ninjas headed he had a bewildered looked on his face he admitted that he was shocked at the sight, he never thought he would see the day seeing Sasuke and Hinata spending time together. He looked at Sakura a couple of times she was still smirking at the scene she couldn't help but role her eyes at her boyfriend's expression. It was probably shocking to him seeing the two ninjas walking so freely and closely like they were already together but for the pink haired woman it brought a smile to her face. She was so happy to see them like they were close friends believing on the concept of Ying and Yang she learned from the book of the library.

"Sakura-chan you saw it too?" Naruto was still shocked.

She giggled" yup Sasuke-kun and Hinata have gotten so close for a while now. The way they walked together is the same way as us."

"I never thought I would see the day" the blond jounin was still holding the white cat they were playing when they transformed into kids.

"I'm not surprise they're both related to Ying and Yang even as opposite forces both will grow closer to the other with time, it's destine to happen come on let's follow them."

Naruto blinked" what follow then isn't that the same thing as stalking them?"

The pink haired medic blushed" no no it's not the same thing we're just going to follow where they going and then we're going to watch them that's all…"

He sweat dropped" okay that's the same thing we are stalking them."

"Let's just go I really want to know what will happen next" Sakura gave a childish pout.

"We're not watching some soap opera Sakura-chan" suddenly he gasped seeing that white cat scratching his hand because he was annoyed being hold for too long" ah damn cat!"

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura gasped.

The blond formed a rasengan at the screeching cat" take this!"

WHAM!

Sakura smacked him making him land on his face while the cat ran away she was giving him a mean comical look" you idiot I can't believe you were about to use rasengan on a poor defenseless animal!"

"Defenseless?" the blond gave the same mean comical look" look what he did to my hand?" he showed her his scratched left hand.

"He didn't know any better you were holding him for a while, cats gets uncomfortable when you're holding them for too long."

"Ow it really hurts" whined Naruto holding his injured hand.

Sakura sighed kneeling beside him" here let me take care of that."

She started using her green chakra to heal the scratches on her boyfriend's hand" next time be careful" she said in a scolding tone.

Naruto nodded before he noticed that he had a good view at his girlfriends boobies' yeah this is a perfect view better than the one I got back at the library hehe.'

"You better not be looking at my breast again or so help me I will punch you all the way to Kakashi sensei's office" she was still focusing on his hand although her tone was harsh.

"But I'm your boyfriend don't I get that kind of privilege?" he was hoping she didn't hit him.

"Only if I want to I'm the one who can give you permission to take a peek, until then eyes elsewhere."

"Yes Sakura-chan you're the boss."

She smiled happy to be the one in charge of their relationship" there we go all done I'm not happy that the cat ran away because of you."

"Are you sure it ran away because of me and not you?" Naruto sweat dropped.

"What are you saying it ran away because you were about to use an A rank jutsu on him not me?"

"I'm not the one with the temper and the super strength."

"What was that?" Sakura gave him a warning glare.

"Nothing!"

(Scene change time skip)

(Location: training field number five forest region Konoha)

Sasuke and Hinata we're having another sparring match although it has become quite different compare to their previous ones. At first it started normal just exchanging blows nothing serious but slowly it got a little complicated it wasn't a big deal for Sasuke he liked the workout he was getting, but he knew something was bothering Hinata since they left the restaurant. They have changed to their jounin uniform having a taijutsu match somehow tension has grown in their match and it wasn't coming from the Uchiha but someone else, they resumed their fighting focusing on their opponent. Sasuke had his sharingan activated while Hinata had her byakugan activated he could see some anger building up in her eyes it was bothering him, curiosity was affecting him. It annoyed him that she didn't told him what was wrong with her she was clearly hurt when they left the restaurant why he wanted to know why did he care. He knew the Hyuga kunoichi has become an important friend just like his teammates from team seven he has forged a strong bond with her he didn't deny it. It was hard to concentrate on the fight with his friend having a problem and she didn't tell him what was wrong, she wasn't obligated to tell him but she should reconsider so he can help her. He hated to see her bothered, hurt, or sad and it angered him that there was nothing he could to make her feel better if she didn't tell him.

Hinata has focused all of her attacks on her opponent after all Sasuke was very good on taijutsu not to mention he was fast, she has come to keep up with him a couple of times during their previous sparing matches. This is exactly what she needed to forget her troubles exercise training her mind just concentrating on her match, no need to think about things outside of her fight with the Uchiha. But no matter how hard she tried no matter how much focus she put in the match she couldn't forget their words. The words from those women were still in her head she could still hear them clearly the same words that have crushed and break her heart, cold harsh words that cut her like a sharp kunai through her skin. She dodged another kick from Sasuke countering with her own attack a chakra charged palm but she missed she has lost focus because of the words in her mind. Before she knew it there were more voices in her head from the past all the times she was ridiculed by everyone, her family as well were part of the insults she had to take. She tried to attacked the Uchiha but she couldn't anymore her mind was overtaken by the voices every single harsh word were being repeated in her mind over and over again, she launched another palm but Sasuke dodged it. He gasped noticing a couple of tears falling from her sorrowful pale eyes.

'Hinata….?' Sasuke was staring at her with some concern.

The former Hyuga heiress stood quiet letting her first tears fall remembering every single insult from her past' it hurts why….?'

"_Do as you see fit with her she's no longer any concern to me, she's useless her younger sister is better than her" Hiashi told Kurenai the day she became part of team eight._

"_Fate has decided that you're weak and a failure you're not meant to be a ninja just forfeit the match" Neji told her when they fought at the chunin exams preliminaries._

"_Why do you even bother trying Hinata just admit that you're not strong, it's better if father makes me the heiress of the main branch" Hanabi said to her before the chunins exams took place._

"_I have made my decision to make Hanabi the heiress of the clan's main branch as it should be in the first place, you understand this Hinata you're still weak" Hiashi said to her three years ago._

"_I wish there was something I could do to boost Hinata's confidence she's so insecure, it's no wonder why she thinks she's weak. Her own father shuns her as weak and a failure…." Kurenai said when she overheard her talking to Asuma in one of their meetings._

"_I order to become strong Hinata-sama you must overcome all of your negative emotions, it will be the first step to take in order to reach your true potential" Neji told her when they were having one of their training sessions._

Hinata was still standing frozen in the middle of throwing an attack while Sasuke was staring at her, more tears were falling. By now she was clutching her heart with her other hand her lips have changed to an angry scowl.

"_Whether she left or kicked out she was weak."_

"_The Hyuga clan are not going to let having weaklings in their ranks, that woman had it coming."_

"_She must be a true failure if her own father abandoned her I wouldn't want to meet her."_

"_If I do meet her I will ignore her Konoha is not a ninja village to be having failures."_

"_Ew…just thinking about her disgust me."_

"_She must have trained a lot and yet she's still weak, I guess it's true what they say…."_

Hinata's eyes were wide while Sasuke was still worried about her he has never seen this expression in her before it reflected so many emotions.

"_Once a failure always a failure…."_

"_Weak….failure…useless…"_

'Weak…failure…useless…weak….failure…useless….weak…failure…useless…'

As the words were still being repeated in her mind she clutched her head she couldn't take it anymore. Sasuke was shocked as he saw Hinata screaming at the top of her lungs in anger it has finally happened after a long time, Hinata has finally snapped. She growled launching with a powerful chakra charged palm which the Uchiha was able to dodge it hit one of the trees in the training field. She angrily launched another palm hitting another tree and she resumed doing constant attacks, she also used the sixty four palms strike. The trees were destroyed while others were sent to the ground by the sheer strength of her attacks she sent another barrage of her palms to more trees destroying them quickly. She angrily released another powerful barrage destroying more trees while Sasuke just stood there in shock seeing how upset she was, he has never seen her so angry before. It's like all the rage in the world has taken over her and has turned her into its slave he has known Hinata as quiet, sweet, kind and caring but this was a whole new side of her has never witnessed, or he thought she never had. He tried to calm her down but it wasn't wise to interfere if she was experiencing an anger breakdown that it was better to let her continue her assault on the trees he hope she ends soon or there won't be any more trees in the training field left. He patiently waited until she has calm down perhaps he can find out why she became so angry all of the sudden.

Hinata attacked another tree destroying it, every tree she brought down she imagined it was all the people the shun her and ridicule her. Weak, failure, useless the words were still being repeated in her head over and over again after all her training there's no need to call her such names. It felt so good as she attacked the trees hitting all of those people her father included, they don't believe her they don't have faith in her why should they doubt her skills. After minutes of going berserk in the forest she finally calm down panting a lot but her anger was still in her system, she was tire her anger won't vanished so easily. The voices were still in her head no matter how many times she attacked the trees she couldn't get rid of the voices disrespecting her she gritted her teeth as she slowly walked to a nearby tree. She leaned her head on the tree she gave a growl but soon it was replaced by sobbing, after a while she was finally releasing her tears. Her anger has been sustain she was still upset she buried her head on the tree, Sasuke noticing that she has finally calm down decided to go to her. As he got closer to the kunoichi he gasped when she attacked the tree she was using as comfort sending it to the ground, her tears were falling but her expression showed anger.

"Why?" she shouted the anger in her voice was evident" why am I weak why am I a failure why am I useless?"

The Uchiha had to sweat dropped at her comment here he was looking at all the trees she destroyed using her gentle fist. He knew for sure this wasn't the work of someone weak she had it all wrong.

"Hinata…?" he started.

The Hyuga kunoichi wiped he tears but more come out" I train and train and train and still nothing I don't get strong why?"

"Is that what's been bothering you?" he finally put the pieces together on her behavior.

Hinata let more tears fall" I have been training for years I have really been training hard until I'm exhausted but nothing's change….I'm still weak….a failure….I'm useless…"

"You really think that?" the Uchiha sweat dropped.

"I….I guess was my training all for nothing?"

"You have to notice your surroundings look around you!"

The pale eyed beauty looked around and her eyes widened taking noticed at the sight. There were dozens of trees demolished like a powerful cyclone has passed it was the cause of her sudden anger that made this. She looked at every direction the shock never left her face this wasn't possible she couldn't believe it was true this was real not some dream. Sasuke was staring at her surprised at her reaction was she unaware of how her strength has increased in the past years.

"I….this…I couldn't…." Hinata lowered her gaze.

"Yes you did all of this. You haven't realized how strong you have become, answer me would someone weak will be able to do this?"

"I guess not….but they still think I'm weak…"

"Who says you're weak?" Sasuke was next to her.

"Back at the restaurant" she replied the Uchiha was paying attention to her" I heard two women talking in the restroom they were saying I was weak and a failure. They dislike me because they found out I left the Hyuga clan…"

The Uchiha scowled" is that it is that what has you so hurt?"

She nodded" all my life I was doubted, shun, called weak that I was nothing but a failure. No one realized my strenght or my potential I wanted to show everyone including father that I could be a worthy ninja in his eyes. Thanks to Naruto-kun's determination I got up from crying and train, and train, and train. But deep inside I was afraid that I was really weak, I feared that I will become a burden to my teammates."

"You're anything but weak and a burden you really took me by surprise when you destroyed those trees. You have become strong Hinata stronger than any Hyuga, my only regret is that I wasn't there when you beat Neji" he gave a grin.

Even if she was still in tears Hinata gave a laugh looking at him" you really don't like Nejini-san, don't you?"

"We have never seen eye to eye on things, he doesn't like me and I don't like him…"

The Hyuga kunoichi nodded" ever since I left the clan I have never felt so free in my entire life, I can finally be myself for once and it feels great. But it seems haven earned that freedom from having ties to the clan there are consequences to pay…"

Sasuke nodded" I know what you mean…"

"Now the village seems to hate me either they will hate me or they will ignore me, it's like I'm no longer a regular human being just for leaving the clan. I have become an outcast just because I'm no longer part of the Hyuga clan today was a good example. Those two women didn't like me at all they were saying how weak and a failure I am, how much I was a disgust to them that they will ignore me. Once a failure always a failure that's what one of them said, it has been on my mind since…"

"Screw them!" shouted Sasuke shocking the pale eyed kunoichi.

"What….?"

"I said screw them who cares what they think. People like them are nothing but a bunch of ignorant fools who only judge other people without knowing a thing about them. They don't know the real you so they don't have the right to insult you or be little to you, let the ignorant alone you know that they are people who knows who you really are and they care for you they have accept the person you are. They care for you as Hyuga Hinata not as the heiress of the Hyuga clan…"

The Hyuga kunoichi stood shocked at what she just heard, tears were still falling but she managed to give a smile. Her heart skipped a beat he was right she remembers her friends who have come to accept her for who she is not for the title she used to have, the Uchiha's words has had a positive effect in her. She kept her smile on him while he turned away a little feeling embarrassed, why was he feeling like this.

"You're absolutely right I don't have to let what other people say about me. The important thing is that I have friends who care for me for who I am I'm lucky to have such great friends. I also like having you as my friend too Sasuke-kun."

"You don't mean that…" he whispered but she was able to hear him.

"Yes I do I'm very happy to have you as my friend and for letting me stay in your house too. I guess there's another thing we have in common we're both outcasts, the village see us as traitors."

"My case is completely different from yours…"

"The villagers don't like us" she replied.

"You didn't betray the village to run off to a mad man for power, and you didn't want to destroy the village all for revenge…"

"It doesn't mean I can't understand what you're going through now that we're both traitors I will understand you even more. It won't hurt if we face things together right?" she smiled at him.

"Hn…."

"I will take that as a yes" she giggled smiling at him with a lot of affection" thank you Sasuke-kun I'm feeling much better now, I don't feel angry anymore. I guess I needed to let some of my anger and frustration out of my system I have never done that before, or even snapping like that for the matter."

"It's not healthy to bottle all your anger inside it pisses me off when the villagers are murmuring insults on my back but ignore them. It's not easy being the outcast of the village and the people around you hating you, I always find ways to erase the anger…"

"Like meditating?" she replied knowing that she has meditated with him a couple of times.

He nodded" and hanging with my friends I have come to understand how strong bonds really are, you can thank Naruto for that."

Hinata smiled thinking about the blond" he's amazing isn't he Naruto-kun has done a lot for me?"

"He has done a lot for both of us…."

"You're right that's why he's precious to us we have plenty of reasons why care for Konoha. Outcasts or not I want to continue fighting for my village."

Sasuke stood quiet in deep thought hearing her words he gave a nod" I think that will be enough for today we should head back."

"Yes you're right…"

"I hope Kakashi doesn't complain about this" Sasuke was gazing at the demolished trees caused by Hinata's gentles fist.

The Hyuga kunoichi blushed in embarrassment" I hope I don't get in trouble we're not supposed to cause too much damage to the training fields."

They left the training field Hinata was still staring at her friend. To think that Sasuke has helped her ease her anger his words were still in her head, now she knew she wasn't weak much less a failure. She smiled at him she has never doubted how much the Uchiha has become a close friend of hers, someone very important to her. She tried to control the beating of her heart along with the feeling of blushing she was happy now that she had another thing in common with him it wasn't going to be easy living in the village now everyone will find out about her defection from the Hyuga clan. She was ready to face anything as long as she has her friends with her, as well as her closest friend. She noticed that Sasuke was looking at her and she blushed smiling at him before she turned her sight back to the road. The Uchiha just stood quiet walking with her he didn't know why it made him feel nervous whenever Hinata will looked at him, it was weird he doesn't understand. As they leave the training field none of them were aware that they were being watched by two people, they were hiding far away among the bushes. They have seen everything that happened between the two ninjas however they couldn't hear a thing because they were too far away from them.

Naruto and Sakura were responsible for spying at Sasuke and Hinata they knew getting closer to hear their long conversation will make them sense their presence. Their reactions were quite predictable Sakura was smiling at the sight of her teammate with the Hyuga kunoichi noticing that she was having some emotional problems and the fact that the Uchiha made her feel better was a sign that he really cares for her, she couldn't help but smile at the thought. Naruto gave a smile two at the odd but happy people who had a strong friendship although he was in deep thought, before he arrived to the training field his girlfriend told him what she has been keeping from him. Sakura told him about Hinata leaving the Hyuga clan and her current staying with Sasuke at his house, he was worried when he saw the kunoichi crying and acting violent destroying the trees in anger with her gentle fist style. But everything turned for the better when he saw his best friend talking to her which made her feel better, she was no longer upset. They left the bushes since the two ninjas have already left they were done with their stalking for now.

"I guess I'm not surprise" replied the blond" Hinata-chan has never told me a thing about the Hyuga clan she always looked uncomfortable whenever the clan was mentioned, she obviously didn't like her own clan."

"I think she did the right thing in leaving, it's better to choose her own path being in the Hyuga clan wasn't in her path. I actually like that she's living with Sasuke-kun as long as she doesn't do all the chores…" Sakura frowned thinking about Hinata doing everything on the house while Sasuke was resting with a smirk.

"Yeah the teme can make her do everything like she was his alive he will think Hinata-chan is a maid or something."

"He did promise me that he will do his chores and he will divide them with Hinata so I will believe him."

"I guess but I wonder what have gotten into Hinata-chan you saw her destroying those trees like she was going mad?"

The pink haired medic shook her head" I don't know Hinata seemed to be very upset I wonder if something happened to her on the way here?"

"Maybe we should go check on them to find out" Naruto suggested.

"No we have done enough stalking for the day, we should head back now."

The blond was smirking at her" oh so now you say stalking I thought you said we were just going to watch over them."

Sakura sweat dropped giving him a comical look" it's the same thing…"

"That's exactly what I said Sakura-chan why did you have to lied about it the first time you said it?"

"Never mind that let's get going I'm hungry let's get something to eat that isn't ramen" she took his hand leaving the training field with her boyfriend.

"Sure thing Sakura-chan you're the boss!" the blond jounin gave his usual fox grin.

"You're paying Naruto-kun."

"What….but I'm a little off on money come on Sakura-chan can't we split the bill please?"

She gave him a scowl" what kind of boyfriend will you be if you don't pay the food of the woman you love?"

"I don't know…" he lowered his gaze knowing that his toad wallet wasn't so full.

Sakura got closer to his ear whispering" if you pay for the food we might give the sixty nine a try."

That was enough to lift the blonds' face with a big smile" all right I'll pay!"

She giggled" thanks…"

'He may be a perverted idiot….but he's my perverted idiot.'

(Scene change)

(Location: market street Konoha village district)

Sasuke and Hinata were once again walking the same street where the people were giving them the glares only this time both ignored them like they didn't existed. They were obviously being looked down and shun for something they did which wasn't right, to most of the villagers they were just a couple of outcast not worth being in their village. In their eyes there were no longer equal Konoha ninjas but rather a traitor and a failure in which both ninjas have accepted their punishment in an attempt to love their lives to the fullest, and in the right way. By now Hinata has erased all of the harsh words from her head happy that she had relief all the anger that she has bottled up inside of her for a long time. This time they will face the crowd that only judge them without knowing anything about themselves together and they weren't going to be afraid, it will be tough but they will get through it. Walking the streets Hinata noticed a store with pictures in it was a photo shop this made her smile since she was with the Uchiha, she knew exactly what she wanted.

"Sasuke-kun let's go to that photo shop."

"What for?" the Uchiha didn't had a clue what she wanted.

"Come on I….if it's all right with you I would like for us to take a picture together" she tried her hardest not to blush at the last part of together.

"You want to take a picture with me?" Sasuke was surprised by her request.

The Hyuga kunoichi nodded" you know just a photo of two friends I would want for us to have as a reminder of our friendship, but like I said if you want to."

The Uchiha looked at her and then at the shop" why not…?"

She smiled" thank you…"

They entered the store staring at all the kinds of photos hanging on the walls. They were all kinds of varieties of pictures from beautiful sceneries from different locations in the five countries, to people's pictures. Hinata smiled at how beautiful the photos she could tell that all pictures had high quality and the photographer who took them was a professional, they went to the counter waiting for the employer to attend them. Suddenly an older man in his late forties with glasses and a mustache came from the back of the stores arriving at the counter looking at his new customers. Now both were expecting that the employee would glare at them at least at Sasuke but he didn't, instead he gave both of them a cordial smile.

"Welcome to my shop how can I help you?"

"We…we would like to have our picture taken."

The owner nodded" all right that will be fifty ryou an extra fifty if you order another copy."

Hinata nodded" we would like one copy for each of us thank you."

"All right that will be a total of one hundred ryou."

"Yes that will be fine."

"Then let's get started follow me" the owner left the counter walking to another room of the shop.

They followed him to the room they saw the set where the photo shop was going to take place. There was a background of a temple with cherry blossoms tree and the camera was not too far from where the background stood. The photographer went to his camera as he signaled the two ninjas to go to the background set, they took their positions. Hinata was exactly in the middle of the camera a perfect shot for her, however Sasuke was a little far from her looking he won't appear in the picture.

"Young man would you like to get a little closer to the young woman?"

Sasuke sighed as he took one next to Hinata while the photographer gave a sigh of his own" a little closer please."

The Uchiha took another step but he was starting to feel uncomfortable, one more step and he will be too close to the Hyuga beauty. Hinata was thinking the exact same thing and she was trying that she doesn't blush or worst that she doesn't faint, having Sasuke so close to her have those effects on her. The photographer was getting annoying with the Uchiha's attitude he needed him closer to Hinata in order to get a perfect shot but his client wasn't being very cooperative.

"Miss can I ask you a question?" asked the photographer.

"Huh yes what is it?" replied Hinata.

"Are you a vegetarian or a carnivorous?"

She blinked at the question" what….well I eat both I guess why do you want to know?"

"Just checking do you eat human meat?"

Hinata gave one comical look while Sasuke sweat dropped at the question" what?"

"Do you eat human eat?" he repeated the question coolly again.

"I don't eat people what kind of question is that I'm not some monster that devours people!

He nodded gazing at Sasuke" you see chicken butt she doesn't eat humans she's not going to eat you if you get too close to her."

A vein popped on the Uchiha's head' chicken butt?'

Hinata covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing while the photographer didn't care that Sasuke was very upset with his name calling because of his hair.

"Just get closer to the lady you two are supposed to be in the picture."

Hinata has calmed down by now and Sasuke was next to her very close.

"There we go much better, now buddy I need you to put your arm around the lady's shoulder."

"What….?"Hinata was shocked but she was blushing.

The Uchiha sighed putting his arm around her shoulder like she was his girlfriend, although he was feeling more nervous than before' what's wrong with me…?'

The photographer smiled at the sight" good you two are such a cute couple."

"What?" both shouted in unison.

"We….we….we're… not together" Hinata stuttered her whole face was red.

"Just friends…." Sasuke said.

"Oh my bad then, I apologize I thought you two we're together that's why I told you to put your arm around her. But anyway if you're just friends then you can remove your arm from her."

Sasuke nodded and removed his arm from the pale eyed kunoichi's shoulder, although she was disappointed a bit she was no longer blushing.

"Now pose for the camera and say cheese….sorry I know it's old but I can't resist every time I say it."

The two ninjas finally composed themselves from their last predicament. Hinata smiled with Sasuke next to her and he gave a small smile. Both seemed to want to make this picture count since it was going to be their friendship photo, a very important frozen memory.

"Here I go then…." The photographer was ready to take the picture.

SNAP!

(Scene change time skip)

(Location: Uchiha household Uchiha clan district)

Sasuke was sleeping on his bed soundly after the busy day he had. Next to his bed on his nightstand stood four pictures which they are very important to him in his entire life. The first picture on the left was of his family when he was six with his father Fugaku, his mother Mikoto and his brother Itachi. The second picture was the team seven picture when he became part of Kakashi's team. The third picture was of him with Naruto and Sakura when he was freed from prison, they were smiling while Naruto was giving him bunny ears. Finally the fourth picture which was added to his precious moments in his life was of him and Hinata the picture they took today. It was proof how an important person and friend she has become in his life, he continued sleeping with a smile on his face which it was strange for someone like him.

It will be the first time he will ever have a peaceful goodnight sleep after everything he's been through.

**To be continued**

**It's finally done sorry it took so long I've been very busy. I hope you enjoy the Sasu/Hina development in this chapter please note that not all the information from the Ying and Yang it's true, I made up some parts. If you want to know more about Ying and Yang go to Wikipedia. Also for those who knows about Spanish I recommend a video on youtube about the Ying and Yang theory resolving the Sasu/Hina pairing, because of that video I was inspired in writing this chapter. The user name is DarkAmychan the video contains valid points that make Sasuke and Hinata compatible to Ying and Yang. Aside of that I hope you all enjoy the second Naru/Saku lemon hehe as well as the comic relief scenes I hope you guys find it funny. I admit I laughed on the hickey Sakura gave Naruto using it to mark her boyfriend from his fan girls. Well anyway I'm finally going back with Am I worthy to love you look forward to the next chapter. **

**In addition next chapter will have action I guarantee it will be a very good chapter, because something shocking will happen. Sorry I won't spoil anything you will have to wait for the chapter when it's uploaded. Over 100 reviews thank you all and keep reviewing I will see you all next time farewell!**

Next chapter: Decision


	15. Decision

Chapter 15 Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because it's owned by Kishimoto-san.

'' this means thoughts

_Italics are flashbacks_

* * *

(Location: Uchiha household Uchiha clan district Konoha hidden leaf village fire country territory)

Hinata was taking a shower ready to start her day it will be another beautiful morning in the village. But she knew that today was an important day in the history of the hidden leaf village concerning in the topic of politics. It was the day of the alliance between the hidden cloud village Kumo and the hidden rain village of Ame both villages have made an equal agreement with the Hokage and the council to form an alliance against the hidden threat that it's been of Akatsuki. She knew the village will be prepared for the big day everyone will be ready to accept their guests and future allies, even the civilians. The ninja population were also prepared for the treaty while the ANBU units will be in deep vigilance looking for any threat that might cause danger in the event, treaties were the perfect opportunity for enemy ninja to try and assassinate anyone from the kages. It was her duty to be present for the ceremony even if she wasn't part of the Hyuga clan anymore, she will fulfill her responsibilities. Every one of her friends will be there too and she knew they won't hold a grudge on her for leaving the clan she already she could count on them Neji supported her, Sakura supported her too and of course Sasuke supported her decision.

She smiled as she started thinking about the Uchiha living with him in his home has become her new home, a place where she believes she rightfully belongs. She picked up the soap passing it around her naked body running her soapy hands all around her firm round breasts as she relaxed and love the warm shower, her thoughts were still on the raven haired ninja. She was so happy to be staying with him because of this experience she was able to see the real Sasuke, the Sasuke she thought never existed. He was polite, kind and he can be quite shy when he wants to she also felt like he truly enjoyed her company the last part made her blush. She started thinking about the times she has spent with him the times where she has never felt so happy before, not even being with her family matched the happiness she has felt. Before she knew it she was having other types of images regarding herself and the Uchiha, images that were considered intimate. She paused her showering blushing as those intimate images were running in her mind, even with the warm water falling from the shower head her body was feeling hot from the erotic images. She suddenly got the urge to relief herself through the act called masturbation but she showed restraints, although it wasn't her first time she has touched herself.

The Hyuga kunoichi has done it before and she did it thinking about the same person she was staying with, in his own home. She erased all those impure sexual thoughts aside and went back to her shower, she started washing her body from all the soap she had. Suddenly her pale eyes widened when she heard the door of the bathroom being open, she was shock someone was inside and she was naked. She quickly turned to look who was the person responsible, once she took a look she blushed like she has never blush before. There on the door stood Sasuke wearing a white muscle shirt and black boxers however there was something odd about him, he looked very sleepy he has obviously had woken up to start his day. She stood in pure shock her whole face was red even if he was sleepy and he hasn't noticed her yet it was still embarrassing, she hoped he didn't wake up to that he had company next to him wearing no single piece of clothing on her. He went to the toilet because he needed to pee he pulled down his boxers making Hinata blushed even more, unfortunately for her the Uchiha was having a serious case of morning wood showing her the limit length of his manhood. She was stun looking at it there was one thing she did took notice of his organ.

'Sasuke-kun…. is bigger than Naruto-kun….!'

Of course she knew all about it she has already seen the blonds' manhood dozens of times when she was together with him, so it was easy for her to tell who was bigger than whom and Sasuke has won the size contest. She never thought she would see something so big and impressive just looking at it made her feel very hot and wet between her legs, her pale eyes were only the pillar of flesh like she was hypnotized by it. The Uchiha was still peeing it seems he was holding it for a while since he was sleeping once he was done with doing his business he flushed the toilet and by doing so the water from the shower became hot. Hinata flinched feeling the hot water before her eyes went wide she was horrified Sasuke was staring at her still looking sleepy, he stood there still taking a couple of steps forward. By now the Hyuga kunoichi felt so scare and nervous she will be so embarrassed if he does sees her.

"The shower is on…."

She was still shocked he still hasn't noticed her he had no idea that she was in the shower and he was coming her way, she didn't know what to do. If she turned off the shower then he will immediately know that she's here, if she didn't it will be the same result there was no way to prevent this embarrassing moment from happening. Now was that good time for her to be her old self and faint right in the spot so she doesn't witness such thing she was still blushing as the Uchiha touched the metallic door of the shower, his onyx eyes have widened. Sasuke has finally awoken from his sleepy state only to be wishing he was still asleep in his bed at what he was seeing, just when he was about to turn off the shower he realized a little too late that there was someone inside. He was shocked witnessing a naked Hinata on the shower his hormones reacted as he took a long look at her from her head to toe seeing every single detail of the Hyuga beauty's body. Soon all the blood from his body went to his head from the embarrassment as well that this was the first time he has seen a naked woman up close and personal, he ignored that a certain part of his male anatomy reacted to the curvy voluptuous body. He gulped looking at her who by now her entire body was as red as a tomato, she looked like she was ready to over load.

"H….Hinata….?" he replied still shocked.

Finally the Hyuga kunoichi reacted and she did the most common thing any woman would do in this kind of situation" aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

Sasuke was seated on his knees on the table waiting for Hinata to bring breakfast, for a moment he thought he just had a terrible nightmare. He made a double check not terrible but quite pleasant and embarrassing he was a man after all he kind of like the peep show, but everything in between was embarrassing for him and the Hyuga beauty. He saw her naked as it wasn't enough that he has been in enough embarrassing situations before kissing Naruto, play the part of a stripper and now this. He tried to erase the thought but it was still there fresh in his mind he saw everything, every single detail of Hinata's naked body he had a small blush on his cheeks thinking about it. Her voluptuous body was still there along with her fine womanly curves, her sexy thighs, and her nice butt. His blushing was increasing as he remember the first thing he saw of the kunoichi her firm round E cup breasts, it was the first time he has looked at woman's breast or the first time he has looked breast that big before. He has never wonder what kind of women he likes in the body department the only thing he had in his mind was the naked Hinata, he thought her body was gorgeous. It was sexy and it gave him a reaction as he remember his manhood reacting ready to give salute to her hot body he was turned on by the body of a goddesses, whether he will masturbate later or not was completely up to him.

Hinata arrived to the table fully clothed and wearing her apron she was holding two dishes of fried fish with two rice balls. She brought the two dishes to the table but she didn't made eye contact with the Uchiha she was still blushing from the recent embarrassing moment, it was probably the most embarrassing moment in her entire life. Compare to all of the times she fainted when Naruto was around this was just silly, nothing compare to what she just experienced. Even if she was so embarrassed she felt a bit bothered and a little, it seems that the thrill that someone saw her naked turned her on a little. It was the fact that it was Sasuke who saw her, the reason why she was feeling a little hot she was embarrassed but she saw it as a turn on that the Uchiha saw her in all her naked glory. She started wondering if he like it staring at her naked body, was she pretty to him, was she worthy in his eyes to have his approval. She still avoided eye contact with him the same with Sasuke who hasn't said laid eyes on her since she arrived both were obviously blushing from the embarrassing moment, they didn't know what to say. She looked at him from the corner of her eye she felt terrible they shouldn't be acting like this they were good friends they have become quite close since she started staying at his house. Trying not to blush she looked at him taking a deep breath she said the only words she could say.

"I'm sorry…."

"Don't apologize it wasn't your fault…..it was mine I should have knocked on the door before entering. I guess I was too sleepy to do it…."

"But I should have locked the door before entering so it's my fault" she quickly replied she wasn't going to let him take the blame he didn't deserved it.

"No it was my fault" the Uchiha looked at her he knew he was to blame.

"It's my fault Sasuke-kun I should have known better and locked the door I'm not the only one living in the house."

"No I should have known better" he argued back feeling stubborn why was she trying to take the blame for him?

The Hyuga kunoichi gazed at her plate" looks like we're both to blame…."

"I guess…."

"I'm sorry…."

He gave a sigh" why are you apologizing?"

"Because I feel like I must…."

"Then don't I tell you not to apologize, I was the one who entered the bathroom without properly knocking, without your permission and I saw you on the shower…..without any clothing so I'm sorry" he tried not to blush.

She nodded while blushing" but you were sleepy you didn't know any better so you don't have to apologize either…."

"I feel like I must…."

"You're sounding just like me" this time she replied with a giggle.

"I'm serious Hinata I am sorry for both things, for entering when you were using the bathroom and because I saw you naked" his onyx eyes have always been on his plate not wanting to make eye contact with the Hyuga beauty.

"If that's how you feel then I also have to apologize not because you entered the bathroom while I was showering but….I saw you when you were using the toilet" her blush has come back increasing ten times fold remembering when she saw his erected member.

"What….?" his eyes were wide like dinner plates.

She was still not staring at him her face resembling a tomato" I saw you when you were using the toilet and…..I saw your penis…."

"Oh…" was the Uchiha's only reply as it hit him like getting hit by a ton of bricks' she obviously saw me entering the bathroom she actually saw it!'

"I guess this makes us even…..you really saw it?"

She nodded" I did and it's impressive it's bigger than Naruto-kun's" she felt like fainting she couldn't believe she just said that.

"Really…thanks looks like I beat the dobe on something after all…." Replied an equal embarrassed Sasuke although he felt flattered for having the compliment on his manhood.

"What about me you s….saw…..m….me naked….?" She stuttered and by now she was fidgeting.

"Huh….?"

"You know what do you…think of my body?" if Hinata could get any redder it would be impossible.

"Very impressive I reacted positively by the sight of it" he felt like face palming and hiding himself on a rock he couldn't believe he said that.

"But it was already hard when you entered" she replied softly.

"I got aroused when I saw you….."

"Eh….?"

"I…."

Both ninjas finally stood quiet without saying another word, and both were very red from the embarrassment. What it turned out to be the part where they apologized to the other for the embarrassing moment they have just turned it worst than ever, with what they recently just said. They didn't dared to looked at each other and make eye contact both were too embarrassed to do a thing about it, but they was a positive thing from this. They both knew they liked what they saw, Hinata likes his manhood and Sasuke likes her body they were both flattered by the compliment. However they were thinking if those were the kind of things to say to people who are just good friends, or something more than just friends. They stood there for a couple of minutes thinking what they said repeating it in their heads, it wasn't before Sasuke picked up one of the rice balls.

"Let's eat before the food gets cold."

"Yes…."

They started eating trying to forget what just happened and hope they never had to talk about it ever again Hinata took a glance at him hoping that this little experience doesn't change their friendship. But there something else bothering her once they left the household.

"Sasuke-kun….?"

"Let's keep this between us…..it will be our secret."

She nodded as she resumed her eating she felt relief this was never going to mention to anyone at all, because it's too embarrassing to say.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: reception desk first floor Konoha hospital)

Sakura was putting some medical files in alphabetical order the other nurses were busy with other jobs so she decided to do it herself, she smiled to herself. Everything was back to normal and she couldn't be any happier about it Kakashi has decided to give her job back and end her house arrest once she was feeling better, getting rid of her addiction of alcohol. She no longer needed to rely on such beverage not that her life was back together the right way she was together with Naruto her heart was finally free, free from all the pain and suffering she went through. Everything she did for the blond jinchurikki was all worth it and she doesn't regret any of her past choices sometimes one must feel pain and fulfill sacrifices in order to have what you're heart desires the most, she has learned that the hard way. She was once again back in her original position as the head of the medical department, although that's not the position the mask Hokage offered her after lifting her house arrest. She was supposed to be just a regular medic nin part of the hospital staff but that's not how it turned out, she smiled remembering what happened to have her old job back she would never forget the staff.

_Sakura was standing in the meeting hall of the hospital, it was the place where the medical staff will assemble to discuss any important things regarding the staff, patients among other cases today she was here for her public apology to the entire staff. Every single medic nin, nurse was present in the meeting Shizune was also present standing next to her to support her in her time of need as a fellow medic nin and apprentice to her deceased master. Kakashi as the Hokage it was his duty to be present in the meeting to witness his student's public apology for what happened the day she got drunk and caused the patients to go on a wild riot. It was the reason why he put her under house arrest in the first place but he was happy that she was back to normal ending her drinking ways because she has finally the problem with her feelings for Naruto. He was happy to see his student back to her normal self again now she can take back her job, her position however that was up to the medical staff to decide._

_The pink haired woman faced the group ready for her speech" everyone who is present here first of all the Hokage has given me the privilege to continue working here in the hospital. I am happy because of this however I am disappointed with myself greatly because of some problems I was facing, rather personal problems. I wasn't being myself I started becoming addicted to alcohol I started drinking a lot which it's wrong especially during working hours, I did wrong on that and also on my lack of respect and morality. I'm disappointed because I behaved wrongly I showed the incorrect behavior for someone with my status as head of the medical staff, I was basically the one running the hospital."_

_Everyone stood listening to her speech which it was heartwarming it has already taken effect on a lot of the people present in the room. The medical staff we're teary eyed especially the nurses while Shizune was smiling and Kakashi was approving of her speech, he knew she was being honest from the heart. _

_Sakura's jade eyes were now teary "I feel like I have disrespected all of you and myself with my past behavior, I dropped all my professionalism and acted in a very indecent manner I really did deserved to be suspended and if by some miracle I wouldn't then I would have resign from my position I rather quit than live with myself to how I acted on that day. It's impossible for me to continue being your boss with how I acted, it was wrong, it was careless, it was indecent and it was unforgivable. That's why I'm here today to tell you all….I'm sorry I'm really sorry for what happened, my actions caused all of you to freaked out handing things with the patients that went crazy after my horrible and impudent comment."_

"_The worst thing is while I turned all of you down as well as myself, Shizune and my Hokage is that by doing this I feel like I have desecrated the memory of Tsunade-sama. She was the one that trained me to become the good medic I am today, with how I acted on that day it's like I basically spited on her face. She really taught me everything she knew and one of the first lessons she taught me is that in the hospital you always have to make sure that the patient feels safe and secure, to make him give his faith and trust in one's care to make him feel happy that his life is on one's hand. But what I did was completely the opposite and as of now I have failed, as Tsunade-sama's apprentice and as the head medical staff I have failed…."_

_By now tears were falling freely from her jade eyes and she wasn't the only one, it seems everyone was touched by her speech. Shizune was in tears along with the nurses and some of the medic nin of the staff, Kakashi was the only who tear free he was still smiling at his student, feeling very proud of her how she was taking full responsibility for the consequences of her actions. _

"_I'm sorry everyone I know I don't deserve to be forgiven but if you're all willing to accept me back then I'll be fine with it but I don't deserve it. If you don't want to then I completely understand my behavior let everyone down and it went against my morals as a medic nin, I'm really upset with myself. It was Tsunade-sama who taught me to love the job of being a medic nin, she showed me the passion and the joy of being one. I became very proud of the job but now I don't know if I can feel proud after what I did, so it's all right if you don't want me back I won't be angry with any of you….at least know that I am sorry."_

_Kakashi finally had enough getting next to her" I think everyone has understood your speech Sakura, everyone in the medic staff I will leave the decision to establish her back in the hospital ranks or not. Her fate is in your hands now…."_

_Sakura looked at everyone from the medical staff the nurses in tears and the group of medic nins smiling at her, Shizune was standing on the sides smiling too it's like she already knew their answer. It wouldn't surprise her, the workers from the hospital have come to care for their boss for a long time they have grown a big confidence and faith in her. She was someone that they could rely on her she was a friend, a medic nin, someone who will always support others. In their eyes they have gained a lot of respect for the pink haired kunoichi she was Tsunade's student and her successor destine to surpass her, she will become an even bigger legend than the slug sanin. The pink haired woman stood still waiting for their answer she was expecting the obvious answer which is no after what she did, it was a disgrace to her position and to everyone who works in the hospital. _

"_Everyone what will be your decision on Sakura-san?" Shizune repeated._

_One of the medic nins spoke" I believe I speak for everyone here when I say that we want Haruno-san back in the hospital with us."_

"_What….?" Sakura was shocked she thought she heard wrong._

"_We want you back with us the hospital isn't the same without you" another medic nin replied._

"_But I…."_

"_We want you back as the head of the staff Haruno-san we have missed you" a nurse said._

"_We know you have been problems you have always been a responsible and very dedicated medic like Tsunade-sama" another nurse replied._

"_I….I don't understand why do you all want me back?" she was still shocked as the tears were still falling._

"_I think they have already explained themselves Sakura-san" Shizune said smiling at her._

"_We want you back as our boss Haruno-san" a medic nin said._

"_We will be honored if you return to us Haruno-san we know you didn't mean for your behavior to happened, we understand your actions" another medic nin said._

_Sakura finally broke down sobbing while Shizune gave her a small hug trying to conform her although she wasn't sad but she was beyond happy" I…..I really don't know what to say you guys…."_

_Kakashi smiled behind his mask as he went next to his student" if that's what you all have decided then I won't argue with the decision, Sakura I will give you once again the position of head medic of Konoha's hospital medical staff."_

_The pink haired woman was still in tears" I really don't know why after what I did you all want me back, I don't deserve this second chance…."_

"_There's no need to feel guilty Sakura they have made their decision it's clearly that they want you back with or without your past mistake, and besides everyone deserves a second chance" replied the mask Hokage._

"_You have always done a good job with running things in the hospital we wouldn't want it any other way" replied a medic nin._

_She dried her tears smiling at all of them feeling great joy" everyone….thank you."_

"_Now if we can send for help to fix that blasted coffee machine" said one of the nurses causing everyone to laugh out loud._

_Sakura laughed with the group" I promise that will be my first order returning as the head of the medic staff I will make sure they fix that machine, I mean it should taste like coffee not crappy mud."_

_Everyone laughed again while Shizune and Kakashi were smiling at the young woman happy that she has gotten her job back as well as having the man she has loved for a long time. Sakura was smiling at everyone as the medical group was all cheering for her happy to have her back with them this time she was going to make sure to do things right. No more drinking or anything that might risk her job she has learned a good lesson today. She thought to herself that Tsunade was probably smiling at her from heaven feeling proud of her apprentice, now she secretly vowed to do even better in her work than ever before. _

She smiled at the thought everyone has accepted her back to her rightful position and they have forgiven her for her mistake, although she still believed she was forgiven too quickly. She never thought it will be so easy for them to want her back working with them it looked like a dream, in the end everything went well her life was back to normal and it was going in the right path. She finished with the medical files and took some that she needed to read before leaving the reception desk walking on the halls she met up with one of the nurses, she smiled because she was one of her friends.

"Ikari are you available or do you have something else to do?"

The long haired nurse smiled at her boss" yes Haruno-san I just finished attending one of the patients."

"Good because I need someone in the reception desk I have to go tell everyone to prepare one of our protocols, today is the day of the alliance with cloud and rain."

"Yes right away Haruno-san" she turned to leave.

The pink haired medic nodded resuming her walk on the halls she knew how important it was to prepare the hospital in these kinds of events the chances were high that they could get attack in these situations concerning politics with other hidden villages. Especially with the hidden cloud village knowing how much controversy there has been between Konoha Kumo in the past years, hopefully today will mark a new start for both villages. Another thing that had her concerned is that the Raikage was probably not happy with what happened three years where his brother the eight tails jinchurikki was attacked by her friend Sasuke. Back then the Uchiha joined forces with Akatsuki in an attempt to fulfill his revenge against Konoha she hoped that the Kumo kage wasn't still holding a grudge against him otherwise it will be bad news for the leaf village and the alliance. Perhaps he wasn't going to risk the treaty but she wasn't sure herself, she took turn in the hall meeting a couple of nurses ready to give orders. She finally forgot about the thing that was making her worry.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: meeting room fire tower)

Kakashi was standing in the large office accompanied by a group of jounin and chunins. He has called everyone about the meeting today with Kumo and Ame to discuss about the treaty that will lead to an alliance with the two hidden villages. Among the ninjas present were Naruto, Sasuke with members of the rookie nine, some members of the council like Shikaku, Inoichi and Chouza. Anko with some members of the interrogation division like Ibiki among the chunins are Izumo, Kotetsu, Iruka, Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi. They knew the reason why their Hokage have summoned all of them here they knew how important today is which was also an important day in the history of Konoha. They were going to have an alliance with two rival villages which one would recall the move to be a bit risky.

Hidden rain was the village that had as leader the former second in command of Akatsuki and responsible for the destruction of Konoha Pain, after he died bringing everyone he killed during his assault on the leaf village back to life his partner Konan left the criminal organization ad took her place as the kage of rain. After Pain's attack on Konoha it was very difficult for anyone on the village to trust the hidden rain village especially when the leader was a former Akatsuki, however Naruto trusted Konan and the villagers trusted their hero so a lot of them has agree with the idea of having Ame as their allies. Kakashi has taken the initiative to make the treaty with the rain village something the blue haired kunoichi didn't thought twice, she has promised Naruto she will help him in anything because she believes in the blond just like Nagato did.

The second village was Kumo the hidden cloud village, another village which had past tension with the leaf before. Both villages didn't seen each other in friendly terms all because of a incident that left both of them to mistrust each other, it was the abduction of Hinata by Kumo ninjas. Cloud seemed to be interested in having the secrets of the Hyuga's dojutsu the byakugan to strengthen their forces of course they completely denied the allegations that they were responsible for the Hyuga heiress's kidnapping. Such act only had the solution of war but Konoha prevented war by accepting Kumo's allegations for the death of their ninjas, which was to send them the murderer who was Hinata's father Hiashi the one who saved her from the cloud jounin that captured her. In the end the Hyuga clan used his twin Brother Hizashi Neji's father to take his place because of his full resemblance to Hiashi, Kumo never knew the difference with both Hyugas and they eventually bought it. It was because of that incident that Neji's hatred for the main branch started, until years later he found out the truth of his father's sacrifice as voluntary and not ordered by his uncle.

The mask Hokage face the large group of ninjas" you all know why I have called you, today is the day of the treaty between the hidden villages of rain and cloud. All ninjas within jounin and chunin ranks are to be on standby during the entire day. ANBU have already been put on high guard from the perimeter of the village to every single location inside the village grounds, everyone and everything must be ready before the arrival of the Raikage and the Amekage."

Sakura step forward" I have already ordered the hospital to be on standby protocol just in case."

He nodded as Izumo step forward too" we have received reports that the Kazekage has arrived at the village."

A smile was formed behind his mask' Gaara is early he doesn't waste time….'

"One more thing before you all go I just received reports from our scouts that they have spotted the Raikage with two of his ninjas accompany him follow by the Amekage with two of her ninjas, both will be reaching the village gates within the hour that will be all."

Everyone nodded as they started leaving the room Shikamaru got closer to him" what is it?"

"It's about that matter Hokage-sama" replied the Nara.

He nodded looking at the members of team seven" Sasuke I need to speak with you…."

The Uchiha nodded staying on his spot while Naruto and Sakura were puzzle by the situation, they didn't know what was going on. As everyone else left the room Hinata was about to go but she stood in her place watching the group that stayed behind she has a bad feeling about this, but she knew it must be about Sasuke. She knew she shouldn't stay it wasn't her business to listen to a private conversation she didn't wanted to be rude even if wasn't part of the Hyuga clan she was still obedient. Her pale eyes were on the Uchiha before she quietly left maybe she will talk about it with him later.

"What's going on Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked.

"This only includes Sasuke you and Sakura may leave."

"What?" the blond said.

"Kakashi sensei….?" Sakura started.

"My business is with Sasuke alone you two return to your original poses" replied the mask Hokage.

"Come on you two don't make things more troublesome than they already are" Shikamaru said.

"You have something to do with this Shikamaru what did you do?" Naruto's eyes were on the Nara and he was being serious.

"It's nothing serious so stop eyeing me like a hungry animal."

"We're members of team seven and we want to stay by Sasuke-kun's side whatever the situation is" Sakura said taking her boyfriend's side.

Kakashi sighed" even if I ordered you to go you will not do as I say you should learn to follow your Hokage's orders."

"We just want to know what you are going to discuss with Sasuke" replied the whiskered blond.

Shikamaru sighed at the two jounins" troublesome…."

"It's all right" Sasuke finally replied" I have an idea what are you going to discuss with me."

"Then this will be faster to explain" Kakashi said.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"What I need to discuss with Sasuke it's important actually it was Shikamaru who convinced me about it."

Naruto and Sakura were staring at the Nara suspiciously while Sasuke just raised an eyebrow at him. He sighed he wasn't surprised to have this kind of reaction from the members of team seven, he knew how much Naruto and Sakura can be very protective over their teammate. That's why he believed they were both troublesome.

"It's nothing bad so please stop staring at me like you want to eat me alive."

"I don't know….." Naruto said still looking at him suspiciously.

"That's enough Naruto-kun let's listen to what Kakashi sensei has to say."

"What I want to ask Sasuke concerns the Raikage…."

"The Raikage?" replied Sakura.

"I knew it" Sasuke said he was right all along.

"What do you mean why would you talk to Sasuke about the Raikage?" Naruto asked.

"Because his presence could affect the treaty ceremony" stated the mask Hokage.

"What….?" replied the jinchurikki.

"Why would Sasuke-kun affect the treaty?" asked the pink haired medic.

"It's because of the Raikage you guys know about what happened with his brother?" asked Shikamaru.

The two ninjas stood quiet they finally understood what was going on, it was no wonder why their teammate might affect the treaty with Kumo. They know about Sasuke attempting to capture Killer Bee the eight tails jinchurikki back when he was a member of Akatsuki, things could get complicated, although he got away preventing the organization from the taking his Bijuu the Raikage didn't took the act kindly. He sent a message to Konoha to make them act and hunt the Uchiha traitor but it took some convincing from Kakashi to change his mind, he was upset but he was relief that his brother was safe and sound. The mask Hokage assured the kage from Kumo that Sasuke was going to go undergo heave surveillance and serve time in ANBU prison, after three years the Uchiha has behaved and he was finally free of charge.

"So you think that the Raikage might still hold a grudge on me for trying to capture his brother?" asked the Uchiha.

Shikamaru nodded" that's what I believe and quite frankly I can't blame him, not just you tried to capture his only family but you also risked a war between Kumo and Konoha."

"Shikamaru stop it already that was in the past" Naruto said not feeling happy with his comment.

"Thanks that makes me feel so much better" replied a sarcastic Sasuke.

"Look don't take it personal I don't hold a grudge on you I trust you like Naruto but in the Raikgae's eyes that's a different story."

"Which leads me to what I want to discuss with you Sasuke" Kakashi said.

"I know what you want you want me to stay away from the Raikage's presence?"

"I want you not to be present in the treaty ceremony I believe Shikamaru is right. The Raikage is proud and values strength more than anyone, if he sees you I don't want to know how he will react."

"Fine I won't be there…."

"Is this really necessary?" asked Sakura.

"I'm afraid so that way the treaty will go as on schedule. You must understand what it's going to happen today has a lot of significance in the history of Konoha not to mention some past Hokage like the third thought it was impossible to have an alliance with Kumo, everything must go according to plan I'm sorry Sasuke."

"It's all right I don't blame you for taking that choice…."

"I don't like it" Naruto replied unhappy" Sasuke is no longer a missing nin what's the big deal why do some people have to see him like he was a dangerous criminal?"

"If that's all you wanted to say then I'm leaving" Sasuke turned leaving the room closing the door behind him.

Kakashi sighed looking at the blond" you must understand Naruto although Sasuke has changed and he no longer walks the dark path that Madara made him walked, there will always be other people who beg to differ. Others with different opinions that they still see him as a criminal, a traitor while others hold onto the logic that once a traitor always a traitor not everyone will think like you…."

"I still don't like it I feel like you're trying to push him away by making him not come at the ceremony."

"Naruto that's enough Kakashi sensei has made up his mind so stop it already" Sakura scolded her boyfriend but deep inside she felt the same way as the blond jounin.

"The main reason I'm doing this is for Sasuke's safety, I don't want the treaty turning into an argument that might lead into a fight. In these times I must be very cautious and hope that everything goes well."

"We understand Kakashi sensei" Sakura replied looking at Naruto who was still quiet she elbowed him on the sides" right?"

"Right!" he quickly replied not wanting to make the rosette angry.

"That's more like it" she giggled in response.

"Well I should be leaving too the faster this treaty goes the better" Shikamaru said while giving a yawn.

"And why is that perhaps you want Gaara to leave the village already?" asked Kakashi giving a small smirk behind his mask.

"Nah that's not it…."

"Why is that?" Naruto replied.

Sakura gave a grin following her teacher's lead" oh I see you obviously haven't told Gaara-san that you're dating Temari….again."

The lazy jounin gave a frown" no that's not it…."

"Oh so that's it!" Naruto finally understood" you're afraid that if Gaara finds out that you're dating his sister he will use his dessert coffin on you, you should be very afraid."

Shikamaru sighed because they have figured out his fear of not telling the Kazekage" troublesome…."

"You hit the nail on the head Naruto" Kakashi said.

"Do I get a prize?" he turned to his pink haired angel" how about a kiss Sakura-chan?"

The pink haired woman felt like teasing him" how about a headlock hell yeah?"

She put the whiskered blond on a headlock while smirking at him.

"Sakura-chan stop it this is not fun!"

'They will never change' thought Kakashi.

"I'm leaving" Shikamaru opened the door leaving the room.

He suddenly saw someone leaving the hallway of the fire tower he was able to recognized the person, however he didn't said a word and left taking the opposite direction.

'What is he thinking….?'

Sasuke walked the hall way in deep thought he overheard everything Kakashi said regarding him, and he was right. He probably changed some of his friends that he was in the right path away from the darkness, away from revenge but he won't change everyone's opinion of him. He was a friend to some while he was a traitor to a lot of the villagers he could see it whenever he looked at anyone, their eyes said everything. There will be little who will care for him and there will a majority that will hate him it was natural after everything he has done, the thought angered him. On the way out of the tower he met up with Hinata the Hyuga kunoichi has been waiting for him which made him happy at her kind act to wait for him. He didn't said a word and they both left although she was worried about him she wanted to know what did he talked with Kakashi, maybe she will asked him later when the time is right. She really wanted to help him as much as she could it was natural as his friend there was nothing wrong about it.

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

(Location: Konoha main village gates)

As they were reaching the main gates of hidden leaf village of Konoha six figures were approaching the two large double doors. One of them was a tall man with a bear, dark skin, wearing a kage robe, a gold belt that resemblance a championship belt, long dark cargo pants with black boots finally he had a kage hat on his back with the kanji letter of lighting. Next to him were two ninjas wearing headbands of the hidden cloud village Kumo, one of them had dark skin with silver hair a part of his hair was covering his right eye, dark eyes and wearing the usual jounin uniform of the cloud ninjas. The second cloud ninja wear the same uniform with short blond hair, dark eyes and white skin. The Raikage looked at the village ahead he headed to Konoha with his two bodyguards looking forward to the treaty after so much debate with the Hokage, he knew very well the history between both villages it wasn't pretty. There was tension and mistrust among them but it was technically brought by his village he admitted his past mistakes in ordering the capture of a Hyuga to learn the secrets of the byakugan, among other mistakes in search for Kumo to have power. Perhaps with this treaty both villages can finally put their difference aside although he still didn't like it, or trust Konoha for the matter.

The other figure who was being accompanied by two bodyguards which they were from the hidden rain village Ame was obviously Konan. The former Akatsuki was wearing her kage hat on her back like the Raikage and her kage robe she was representing her village after all. The ninjas accompanying her as her bodyguards were obviously wearing their hidden rain headbands along with the uniform which was a black yukata with dark sandals. One of them was a man with brown hair and dark eyes looking in his middle twenties the other was a woman in her early twenties with dark long hair and dark blue eyes. Unlike the Raikage Konan was very confident about the treaty with the leaf village she did promised Naruto that Ame will help him for her strong belief in the blond jinchurikki, because of Nagato's strong belief in him before dying. There weren't any doubts in her mind about her decision she does expect that there will some people in Konoha who will look at her in fear and mistrust for being the partner of the Akatsuki member who destroyed their village three years ago. She will make the difference helping Konoha and she will help Naruto fulfill Nagato's wish of true peace.

As they arrived at the village gates neither of the two kages looked at each other for various reasons. The Raikage didn't trusted Konan one bit because of her being a former Akatsuki and he also dislike her because the criminal organization was responsible for trying to capture his brother. Konan knew the kage from Kumo didn't trusted or like her for the matter so it was wise not to look at him or talk to him, she can probably get in trouble. Of course she did ignored the few glares he has given her while they were traveling to Konoha she didn't wanted to get into his bad side especially when they were going to become allies with the hidden leaf village, they might reach an agreement with the Hokage when they arrive at the place for the treaty. When they entered the village they were met by Izumo and Kotetsu the ninjas who are assigned to the checking station of the main gate, they nodded seeing the guests for today's ceremony.

"Welcome to Konoha" Izumo said.

They nodded as an Anbu with an eagle mask appeared next to the two leaf chunins.

"Inform Hokage-sama that the kages have arrived" Kotetsu said.

The ANBU nodded as he vanished using flicker technique.

"Let's get this over with" replied the Raikage.

"Raikage-sama let's be patient this treaty doesn't suppose to be done quickly" Darui said the dark haired Kumo jounin said.

"We should stay on schedule" Shi the Kumo jounin with the short blond hair said.

"We are on time" replied the cloud kage.

One of the rain jounins accompanying Konan the kunoichi got closer to her leader" he sure sounds rude…."

"Let's stay out of it Kachi there is no need to meddle with other people's conversations" replied Konan.

Shi heard their little talk but decided not to say a word to the Raikage it was best to avoid trouble they were about to become future allies, he knew his leader would not be happy if he finds out that someone called him rude. Temari arrived at the station getting next to Izumo and Kotetsu looking at the group she was wearing her usual jounin attire as well as her fan.

"Welcome to Konoha I am a representative of Suna, the Hokage and Kazekage are awaiting your arrival at the fire tower I will be your escort there."

They nodded following the sand kunoichi into the village as they walked the large village they already made an impression on the people. Some of the villagers were shocked while others gasped when they saw them passing by of course they recognized the man with his kage hat on his back reading lighting. They were nervous as they looked at the Raikage most of the villagers knew the bad history Kumo had with Konoha meaning the attempt on the capture of the heiress of the Hyuga clan, they knew cloud wasn't friendly. The Raikage just ignored them while Shi and Darui looked forward doing their job of guarding their leader, the cloud kage knew they will act hostile or scared at him he stood quiet resuming his walking hopefully once his village becomes allies with Konoha might change, little by little. The villagers eventually knew of an alliance with Kumo and some took it lightly while others took it as a sign of bad news, and he wasn't the only one who they were keeping their distance their eyes were also on the female kage who was walking with them.

Konan kept her gaze forward not wanting to make eye contact with any of the villagers she understood perfectly that they didn't trust her, or even hated her. She couldn't blame them if they did she was with Akatsuki and she was here present when Pain attacked their village, she remember the few Konoha ninjas she killed when looking for Naruto. She has killed those ninjas in cold blood without showing any mercy, those same ninjas they probably had families and now they were probably looking at her as she passed by. They were glaring at her with so much hatred or maybe they didn't know it was her who took away their father's from them, whatever it was she could feel their hatred and pain. She has felt pain before losing her home, her family her beloved friends to the war against Hanzo. She missed Nagato and Yahiko dearly as well as her teacher Jiraiya there were times she has wished that things will go back to the way they once were. Her with her friends and teacher together no worries, no war, no pain but she knew it was all wishful thinking from her part. She took a look at her bodyguards Kachi and Isa both Ame jounins were neutral because of the looks some of the villagers were giving them, it was understandable.

Temari took a glance at the two kages with their bodyguards, the Raikage was neutral by his expression but Konan looked normal. Making this alliance was going to be tricky without creating any tension when they arrived at the fire tower even if they had already discussed beforehand that they agreed with the treaty. In addition with the villagers that weren't sure or afraid of having alliance with two villages that were formerly against them, at this time she was asking herself if the Hokage was doing the right thing. She knows her brother the Kazekage will support the Hokage no matter what as his strong belief in the leaf village and his friend Naruto, the alliance was inevitable. She kept her positive attitude and try to ignore the bad feeling she had will this treaty make a difference between the three villages and will it help against the never ending battle against Akatsuki, it was a question she was expecting to have an answer.

'I hope everything goes well…..I hope they know what they are doing….'

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

(Location: council chamber fire tower Konoha hidden leaf village fire country territory)

The whole chamber was crowded with the audience that Kakashi has allowed to witness the treaty ceremony they were seated on the seats on the back of the chamber. Those who he invited were the members of the rookie nine except Sasuke along with others like Iruka, Anko, Gai, Ibiki, Kurenai who left her son being taken care by a baby sitter. The rest were members of the Konoha council except the elders it was important for them to be here and be part of this political event where they will have more allies to strengthen their power and hope to stand a chance against the silent menace of Akatsuki. Seated on a separate rectangular table was the Raikage Shi and Darui were standing next to him, Konan was seated on the right side while Isa and Kachi were next to standing like the Raikage's bodyguards. Kakashi as the Hokage was seated in the center while the round table of the council members surrounded him there was also an extra table next to the mask Hokage which belonged to his ally village to Konoha. Gaara was seated on the table next to the Hokage wearing his kage uniform while his hat was on the table just like Kakashi's. Next to the kage of the hidden sand village was Kankuoruo wearing his usual black robes and purple make up and there was someone else next to him taking the place of the second bodyguard.

The second Suna bodyguard who was next to Kankuro and Gaara was a girl who seems to be in her late teens with shoulder length brown hair and dark eyes her Suna headband was on her forehead she was wearing a similar outfit to Kankuoruo. It was colored black but the upper section was an open top with fish net designs on the neck part and her arms as sleeves, a dark brown skirt with fish net socks and black sandals. She was also wearing similar make up to the puppeteer but it was colored red and the makeup was only painted on her cheeks. Kakuoruo was the only one wearing his puppet in bandages on his back while the sand kunoichi wasn't wearing anything like it because she looked like she was also a puppeteer. She kept her eyes on everyone on the room but most importantly she kept her eyes on her leader protecting him was her job.

Gaara was now taller and nineteen the young Kazekage has gained a lot of wisdom during the years he was well known with the system of politics as well economy, in the eyes of his people he has become a fine Kazekage the people of Suna was proud of him. He has gained a lot of respect among the villagers and his own ninja proud to be serving under him if it comes down it they will gladly lay their lives on the line for the young red head. Serving as the kage of a hidden village means he will always be busy and it was almost impossible to have some free time, ruling over a village was hard work. But he has taken time to come to Konoha for this important event in order to have two villages as their allies along with the leaf he didn't had a problem with having rain and cloud as allies. He agreed with the same ideals as Kakashi and he believe it was the right thing to do in order to strengthen their forces against any threat, in this case Akatsuki. After having a friendship with the person who changed him for the better Naruto he has come to gained a lot of faith in Konoha, he strongly believe that there can be equality between the hidden villages. With Kakashi as Hokage and Naruto who still had his dream of becoming Hokage he knew he could achieve what he's striving for no matter how long it might take.

Some of the members of the council were looking forward to this treaty others weren't too pleased Hyuga Hiashi was a main example of this. The head of the Hyuga clan's main branch was keeping a serious face without being too menacing remembering the reason for the treaty but he wasn't a bit happy that this was happening. He had some anger for Kumo it wasn't just because they attempted to kidnap his daughter it was because of Kumo that his brother Hizashi was offered as a sacrifice in order to prevent a war between Konoha and Kumo from happening. The older Hyuga hold his anger the thought that his brother was used as a bargaining chip because of the hidden cloud village even if it was a necessary sacrifice to prevent war, but there was one thing that he hated about himself. He blamed the whole incident and the death of Hizashi to Hinata he blamed her for being weak and getting herself captured in the first place how he could think like that. She was only six she could still defend herself but she wasn't strong enough there was a time where he felt like he hated himself for putting the blame on his daughter when it was never her fault to begin with. That only contributed for her to leave the clan along with the times he was belittle to her the only thing he did was keep his pride from his mistake.

Kakashi got up from his seat facing everyone present in the room the council members were ready to begin the ceremony as well as the kages. The audience was ready too the only one missing was Sasuke as heir of the Uchiha clan he should be present in the ceremony but it was impossible with the Raikage's presence. He knew Shikamaru was right the Kumo kage will not be happy to see him in the same room he might think to have some pay back for trying to capture his brother. The point of the treaty is to unite all villages and get along he didn't wanted to jeopardize what he tried so hard to accomplish, convincing the Raikage to be part of the alliance was no walk in the park. He felt bad for his student he wanted him to be here but this was the right thing to do, he knew Sasuke would understand his decision there were no hard feelings nothing personal. But as a member of team seven and his student he had the right to be here like everyone else as the audience. If this turns out well then the village will strengthen their forces by a large number, they needed to prepare against the incoming storm.

"All right everyone is present I and the leaf council welcome the fourth Raikage and third Ame kage to Konoha, before we begin do any of you have any objections?"

"There is none" Konan said.

"None whatsoever" the Raikage replied.

The mask Hokage nodded looking at Gaara" Kazekage any objections?"

"None" was the only reply from the red head.

"Then we can finally begin the treaty" he picked a long scroll from his seat" I will start reading the conditions of this alliance so that all of you agree or disagree."

"With this document the hidden leaf village of Konoha welcomes and admits the villages of Kumo hidden cloud and Ame hidden rain to be part of our allies along with the hidden sand village of Suna. The purpose of this alliance is for all villages to act as one when it comes to politically, military and economic matters. Do any of you have any objections so far?"

"None I agree with the terms" Konan said.

"There is none" Rakage replied.

"None" replied Gaara.

Kakashi nodded as he resumed reading the document of the treaty" each village will support each other in the three terms previously mentioned, the villages will aid each other during any circumstances such as search assist, back up support and times of an invasion. Also stated in the document the feudal lords of each of the three lands will work together or negotiate in any political or economic matter…."

"There is nothing to worry about the feudal lords already had a meeting a couple of days ago and they have agreed on the future alliance of our villages" Konan said.

"Very well then all we need to do is to ask the council members before going with signing the treaty document. Do any of you have any objections to the terms discuss in this treaty?"

"None" Shikaku said.

"I agree with the terms" Inoichi said.

"I don't have any objections with the treaty" Chouza said.

"Same here" Tsume replied.

"Agree with the terms" Hiashi said although his pale eyes were fixed on the Raikage for a brief moment.

"No objections" Shibi said.

"Then all we need to now is to for the kages to sign the document and make the alliance official" replied Kakashi.

He put the document on Gaara's table also giving him a brush with ink. The Kazekage signed his name on the blank where his name supposed to go. He followed by giving the document to Konan she signed her name on her space where it was mentioning the kage of Ame, finally Kakashi took the document to the Raikage who was looking inpatient. The Kumo kage signed his name on his rightful place where it was mentioning him without hesitating although it was difficult to have Konoha as an ally. The audience watched as history in the making was taking place two controversial villages have finally become allies of the hidden leaf with the purpose to stop Akatsuki and bring peace to the five elemental countries. Naruto watched happily the ceremony but he wasn't so happy if Sasuke wasn't he didn't like that they were leaving him behind, as the heir and last of the Uchiha he had a right to be present here. Nevertheless he followed Kakashi's orders he took a glance at his girlfriend he had a feeling that Sakura was feeling the same way. Both of them would never abandon their friend and teammate if one goes so does the other that's what they decided when Sasuke returned to Konoha, they will face anything together as a team.

"Members of the council and the audience present we are officially allies with Ame and Kumo" Kakashi said.

The audience got up from their seats and started applauding to the ending of the ceremony which has lead to positive results, the alliance has been made. Every one of the Konoha ninjas present in the room applauded with smiles in their faces at having new allies to rely on a new horizon has stretched out for them with endless possibilities, which they hope they will be good. Konan joined the celebration applauding she was looking at Naruto and for a moment their gazes meet. The blond jounin smiled at her and she did the same of course the jinchurikki noticed that Sakura was staring at him, she was aware of the friendly gesture and she tried to erased any jealous thoughts that started forming in her head. It made her wonder if there was something going on but she completely denied because she trusted Naruto more than anyone in the entire world, she knows how much he loves her there's no way he would have an affair with another woman. She shrugged those thoughts aside and joined him with the audience who went to the kages in their celebration of the alliance.

Konan shook hands with both Kakashi and Gaara" I look forward in serving both of you Ame will not let you down."

"I feel the same way I hope that we can understand each other more" replied the mask Hokage.

"I will put my trust in you the same with Naruto has" replied the red haired Kazekage.

"Thank you…."

"Hey did you hear that Naruto more people are putting their trust in you, isn't that building pressure for you?" Kiba said grinning feeling bugging him.

The blond jinchurikki blushed at all the attention he was receiving from everyone in the room, he will never get used to being so popular and trusted" come on Kiba stop it it's no big deal."

"I think it is everyone in Konoha trusts and believes in you" Sakura added to the teasing.

"Sakura-chan…." he sweat dropped.

"Everyone in Suna believes in you as well" Gaara added.

The blond was now blushing before Konan spoke" now Ame believes in you too Naruto."

His blush worsens while Kiba laughed and everyone decided to join in the fun. Among the group Kachi noticed something and gave a small grin getting closer to the other rain bodyguard.

"Hey Isa looks like you have an admirer."

The Ame jounin looked to see Anko looking at him with a sultry look in her face, she winked at him making him blush. He didn't had to be a super genius to know that she was hitting on him he has somehow gotten the attention of the snake mistress. Anko kept gazing at him like she has found a new hot piece of juicy meat waiting to be bite and chew on, looks like she has found her next target or probably a candidate to be her fucking buddy whatever she decides on. She thought he was good looking and had a nice body from first point view, she made a mental note to ask him out later she as going to give it a shot.

Isa turned to the kunoichi" I know she's been staring at me ever since the ceremony started, she's creeping me out but I admit she's a looker."

"Then why don't you ask her out?" smirked Kachi.

"I don't know I know we're already allies, but I don't see it right to be dating ninjas from Konoha already…."

"Don't miss your chance then" she chuckle at his reaction which it was a blush.

Hinata smiled at the sight it was a positive turn for the village, although she didn't like that Sasuke couldn't be here. She ignored her anger at the thought but she kept her gaze among the people present in the room looking at her father however she didn't made eyes contact with the older Hyuga. She knew since the ceremony started Hiashi has been looking at her he was probably still feeling upset about her defection from the Hyuga clan, he was ashamed of her and she knew it. He regretted that she was his own daughter his own blood but she didn't cry or felt bad she has moved on and has made her decision, she didn't regretted that path she has taken. The times she avoided his gaze she never saw the look of hurt in his pale eyes perhaps because he has lost his daughter for good maybe she will never see it that he misses her and he wanted her back.

The Raikage although he agreed for the alliance with Konoha he was still feeling neutral he thought having an alliance with the leaf was not progressive or positive. He didn't have any hope on this village he mainly agreed with the alliance because of the threat of Akatsuki organization that are after his brother a jinchurikki. Just thinking about the criminal organization made his blood boil because of them jinchurikki have gotten captured and killed when their Bijuus have been extracted from their bodies, he erased the thought that the same fate can happen to his brother Killer Bee. He was upset thinking about a certain Uchiha who was part of the organization and attacked his brother in an attempt to capture him he almost lost him to them that was something he couldn't forget. Someone messing with his family was a big mistake, it was a mistake that couldn't go un punish he didn't like the way that Konoha took justice in their own hands against the Uchiha he wanted that pleasure. He looked around the chamber he wasn't here it was just as he thought he was probably scared or maybe he was coward not wanting to meet him, he still wanted to give the leaf's former traitor a piece of his own mind.

"Well I believe these calls for a celebration how about if everyone would like to join me to a nice at one of Konoha's best restaurant?" Kakashi said.

"That sounds nice sadly I must return to Suna I have a busy schedule" Gaara said.

"I'm afraid it's the same thing with me I apologize" Konan said.

"What about you Raikage?" asked the masked Hokage.

"We must prepare our villages for this alliance it will take time, I will have to decline. However I've been wondering since the treaty started where that Uchiha is?"

Everyone stood quiet they could feel some tension coming from the Kumo kage, they knew this will eventually happened. The council members chose not to say a single word it wasn't in their place to say something in regard to Sasuke, in a political matter they won't jeopardize their newly alliance. It was the same thing with the members of the rookie nine and other jounin, chunin present they knew how important this alliance was to the village. Hinata remained quiet in her place but she had a bad feeling about this she got concerned for the Uchiha. Saying one word about the Uchiha's whereabouts will make the Raikage go to him, looks like Kakashi was right about him still having a grudge against for what happened to his brother. Naruto and Sakura didn't like where this was going it looked like the Raikage was looking for a fight with Sasuke, there was no need for such thing when Killer Bee is fine. Was he looking to mess up their alliance was something so trivial the blond jounin was starting to wonder if this was the way for a kage to behave.

To break the silence and get rid of the tension of the small tension that was forming Kakashi spoke" Sasuke is busy doing some errands for me that's why he couldn't come to the ceremony…."

'Not a good enough excuse' thought Shikamaru.

"That's too bad but it's reasonable for him not being here. I thought he wasn't going to show up because he will be afraid of me" the cloud kage said with a grin like he wanted to push the Hokage's buttons.

Kakashi didn't react not calling his bluff but he found it rather rude like the rest of the people in the room. Soon the members of the council started leaving along with jounin and chunins but the kages chose to stay meaning their bodyguards also decided to stay. Members of the rookie didn't call out the Raikage's bluff saying that Sasuke was a coward for not showing up on the ceremony. Sakura was annoyed for his comment but she remained quiet she knew it was a rude comment to tick someone off no one will fall for his bluff. Unless if she didn't counted her boyfriend Naruto was annoyed and a little upset by the Kumo kage's comment he knew of his anger with the Uchiha for his past actions on his brother but enough was enough. He was going to defend his best friend no one calls him a coward without receiving a lecture but he was going to make sure not to sound rude and annoying like the cloud kage. Everyone turned to the blond jinchurikki who was chuckling while some didn't like his behavior, namely the Raikage.

"Something funny?" asked the Kumo kage.

"Not at all I just find it amusing what you said, I know Sasuke too well and he would never be afraid of you…."

"What was that….?" He gave a growl.

'That guy has quite a mouth he's looking for trouble with Raikage-sama' thought Darui.

The blond jounin looked straight in his eyes" what I said there's no way Sasuke would be afraid of you."

"You little…." He gave him a glare.

"Everyone calm down let's stop this right now" Kakashi said trying to be the voice of reason.

"Naruto stop" Sakura tried to scold him but he wasn't listening to her and she knew he wasn't after all someone has insulted one of his friends he wasn't going to let that slip away.

'Great looks like things are going to get troublesome' thought Shikamaru.

"Say that again to my face punk?" replied the Raikage.

"There is no need for this" Gaara said not wanting a conflict between allies.

"Agree must you resolve to violence Raikage?" Konan said.

"Did I ask for your opinion?"

"He's sounding ruder than ever" Kachi said.

"Watch your mouth with what you say to Raikage-sama" Shi said with a warning tone.

"Well he should learn how to politely treat his comrades" Isa said.

"Say that again?" Shi was getting upset.

"Oh brother let's try and stop this before it gets out of hand" Kankuro said.

Kakashi nodded" agree let's end this discussion among ourselves let's not forget that we're all civilized people here and we just become allies. Is this even the behavior ninjas with our ranks should display in moments like this?"

Everyone calm down knowing he was right. Shi and Darui calmed down as well as Isa and Kachi they almost lost their temper putting at risk the newly alliance, however not everyone was calm. The Raikage was still staring at the one that started the whole argument Naruto although he was the one that started everything with his childish comment. Looking at the blond jinchurikki he didn't showed fear at all of course he knew who he was, he has heard so much about him while he's been at Kumo. He heard he was the one that defeated the second in command in Akatsuki Pain the one who possessed the legendary dojutsu that belonged to the sage of the six paths the rinnegan. He was the jicnchurikki of the strongest Bijuu the nine tails fox, and he was also the son of one of Konoha's strongest Hokage the fourth Hokage and self proclaimed yellow flash. This was a fine strong ninja standing in front of him and although he was honored to finally meet him his priority was the Uchiha, his anger was only on him. But perhaps he can find a way to turn this whole thing to his favor he already had something planned in his head.

He took a step his gaze never left his" so you feel very confident that he's not afraid of me?"

"I am I have known Sasuke for too long he will never get scared, he couldn't come because he has things to do ordered by the Hokage…."

"The how about if we test your confidence in him if you're so sure…."

'This is not good' thought Kakashi.

'Naruto stop it I feel like you're making things worst' thought Sakura.

"What do you have in mind?" asked the blond jinchurikki.

The Kumo kage couldn't helped but grin" how about if we find him so I can challenge him to an arm wrestling contest, if he's really not scare of me he won't back off from my challenge."

"That can't be done I have mentioned that Sasuke is too busy, so I suggest you forget about your idea Raikage" replied Kakashi.

"Your actions will jeopardize the alliance" Gaara said.

"Agreed trying to have a personal score with someone doesn't fit to the behavior of a kage" replied Konan.

"Raikage-sama?" Darui started he was starting to get worried.

The cloud kage growled looking at the blond" well how about it are going to tell me where he is?"

Naruto stood quiet taking a glance at the rookies and Kakashi they all had disapproving looks. Of course he knew that it was a big risk to go through with the Raikage's demands because it was clear that he was looking forward in getting even with the Uchiha for what happened to his brother. He was no longer some little arrogant kid he was a jounin and nineteen, he learned to make decisions for the sake of the village. If he was going to become Hokage that he needed to know to make a decisions for the betterment of Konoha he wasn't stupid to mess up the alliance the kages has recently just signed, just to settle someone's meaningless grudge. He looked at Sakura and Kakashi both of them believe in him and they knew he was going to make the right decision never doubting him for a second. He looked back at the Raikage who was eagerly waiting his answer or maybe he was losing his patience.

He chuckled with a sweat dropped" sorry but I have no idea where Sasuke could be."

The Kumo kage sweat dropped trying to control his anger' damn punk….'

Everybody felt relief by his answer they were proud that he made the right decision. Soon they felt like the tension was lowering everything was returning to normal. The first day with the alliance and they were already having some problems with the Raikage it will be a long day and some getting used to before they can get along.

Gaara was going to stay a minute longer knowing he had a busy schedule when he returns to Suna" Kankuoruo Matsuri let's get going, I apologize Kakashi that I can't join you in the celebration."

"It's understandable" replied the masked Hokage.

"We should get going as well Hokage-sama we must return to Ame" Konan said while Isa and Kachi nodded.

Everyone watched as the two kages left the council chamber the only one who was left was the Raikage who didn't looked too happy. He was looking forward to see the Uchiha who attacked his younger brother there was nothing he could do no getting even, no revenge nothing. He believed he deserves the right teach the Uchiha for messing with his only family nobody messes with Killer Bee and gets away with it, not alive at least. He couldn't let his anger get the better of him he hated to admit but Konan was right he wasn't behaving properly for a kage, any wrong move he makes can destroy the alliance with Konoha. He reminded himself that he chose to be part of the alliance only to stop Akatsuki and protect his brother from trying to get capture again by the criminal organization, knowing very well that he will die if the eight tails is removed from him. He took another looked at Naruto before he decided to leave the chamber Shi and Darui followed him shortly, it wasn't the blonds' fault or anyone present in the room it was his fault. Even if he understood his mistake it didn't meant that his anger for Sasuke has vanished, as the cloud group left everyone sighed in relief.

Shikamaru sweat dropped' he left without apologizing for being so rude what a troublesome person….'

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: outside of fire tower village upper district Konoha)

Sasuke was walking towards the tower to make his report and the errands he made him do while the treaty ceremony was being held. It was the best way to keep him occupied from being present at the ceremony and he didn't complained, it was doing some errands then not doing anything at all. He will bore like crazy if he doesn't keep his mind occupied, by now the treaty must have ended so he could see the mask Hokage. As he was heading to the entrance before he saw Gaara with his bodyguards not too far from the red haired Kazekage stood Konan with her bodyguards. His eyes and Gaara's meet this was actually the first time they meet in seven years since the chunin exams took place, which it didn't brought any good memories. The invasion of the allied forces of Suna and Oto to try and destroy Konoha at the finals of the exam Gaara which back then was a cold murdering machine tried to kill him and threatened to kill their teammate Sakura before challenging Naruto to fight him. He remembered it clearly when he fought the sand jinchurikki using the summoning jutsu and combining it with a transformation to take the form of the Kyuubi, if he wasn't so arrogant and proud back then he would have complimented the blond for the clever move.

Gaara stared at the Uchiha with the feeling of nostalgia well aware in him it's been too long since he last saw him under different circumstances, trying to kill him along with being the tool to destroy Konoha is definitely not the best memory to have as seeing him the last time. Now seven years later things have changed so much for the better he has heard about Sasuke's progress after he defected from the leaf becoming strong being trained under Orochimaru the murderer of his father the fourth Kazekage and using Suna to help him destroy Konoha. He heard the news that he was the one that killed the snake sanin and killed his brother Itachi fulfilling his quest for revenge. But the one thing that shocked him the most was that he joined Akatsuki and attempted to capture one of the jinchurikki which almost lead hidden cloud and hidden leaf to go to war, especially when the jinchurikki was the Raikage's younger brother. Now looking at him he could tell that he was different from the time he last saw him he was taller and had the same expression, but he had an ability to tell about someone's character he was very observant. Matsuri and Kankuro just stood quiet looking at the Uchiha letting their Kazekage to have the first word with the former missing nin.

"Uchiha Sasuke….?"

"Hey….I know it's been a while Gaara."

"It sure has…."

"You truly have made yourself quite a name, I heard from Suna's hunter nin division that you were of the five countries most dangerous criminals…." Kankuoruo said with a smirk.

Matsuri elbowed him on the sides for his mistake" Kankuro sensei don't be rude!"

"Sorry" he got closer to her" looks like the Raikage's rudeness has rubbed off on me."

The puppeteer kunoichi almost burst out laughing at his joke but she only managed to give a soft giggle she remained her composure because her Kazekage was next to her' good one sensei….'

The red haired teen ignored the two jounins" you're eyes are different Uchiha Sasuke…."

He blinked hearing that"…."

"They don't longer hold that hatred for revenge and that urge to gain power. Your eyes have changed since the last time we have met."

"You have changed too Gaara being Kazekage suits you, you are the strongest in the hidden sand village" replied Sasuke with a grin.

"Yes he is" corrected Kankuro proud of his little brother.

He chuckle he actually felt happy to see him again" I have to go, I must send my reports to the Hokage about his errands."

Konan walked next to the Kazekage with her bodyguards" Uchiha Sasuke it will be best if you come back later to see Hokage-sama."

"Huh….?" he got confused at her comment.

Gaara nodded remembering who else was coming out of the building" you should leave now and return later, it's for your own good."

"What are you talking about?"

It was too late for the two kage to stop him from entering the tower. The third group has left the building and they have walked up to them, it was the Raikage with Shi and Darui. The Kumo kage's eyes were immediately fixed on Sasuke which he quicly recognized with his raven haired, the shape of his hair and most importantly the Uchiha fan insignia on the front of his shirt even if he was just wearing regular clothes. His anger has returned at full force remembering what he heard from reports that it was the last of the Uchiha clan who attacked and captured his brother, it was Uchiha Sasuke. How he felt like grabbing him by his throat and crush him like he was a twit he was finally staring at the same person who almost caused the death of his only family Killer Bee, if it wasn't for the fact that his village was now allies with Konoha he would have attacked the Uchiha head on in a heartbeat. He was going to act and behave properly he didn't wanted to be the one responsible for causing a war with the leaf, sand and rain destroying the treaty. Shi and Darui admitted that their leader deserved a gold medal for holding his temper and urge to kill Shi who was a chakra censor could feel the chakra increasing inside of him.

'We're too late' thought Kankuro.

'Looks like a fight is about to broke out, if it happens I will be cheering for the Uchiha' thought Kachi with a mental grin she didn't like the cloud kage.

"Raikage-sama it's him" Shi said.

'Raikage….this guy is the Raikage?' thought Sasuke.

The Kumo kage nodded" we finally meet Uchiha Sasuke."

"Raikage I hope you don't do something you might regret" Gaara said giving him the warning that he couldn't attack him.

The cloud kage just ignored the Kazekage's comment" I thought you would look stronger but you don't seem like it I can't believe someone like you was able to beat Bee…."

Sasuke didn't reacted to the kage" I wasn't alone when I fought him" his onyx eyes lose focus for a minute thinking about his fallen team hawk.

The Raikage was starting to lose his temper looking at him" I don't believe you could beat him even if you're an Uchiha."

"You can't tell how strong I am just by looking at me."

The Kumo age has finally reached his limit with his anger as he charged at him" you're right!"

"Raikage-sama!" cried Shi.

'Oh no….' thought the shocked Darui.

Everyone else gasped as the cloud kage has charged at Sasuke ready to attack him. At that time everyone from the leaf including Kakashi and the members of team seven watched in shock as the Raikage was about to break the alliance he has made with the leaf village. The Uchiha was about to block his attack but it never happened the Kumo kage never got to him in time someone has stopped him from reaching him, they never noticed the cloud of smoke that has appeared. Everyone was now seeing who was stopping the Raikage, the cloud kage was staring at a puppet scorpion pointing its sharp poisoned tail stinger at his neck. The one controlling the puppet he saw the charka strings belonging to one of Suna's puppeteers Matsuri who was looking at the Raikage with a pissed off look while everyone else felt relief she was able to stop in time.

"Someone was about to make a big mistake, now back off and keep your distance from the Uchiha" she replied.

The Kumo cage was not happy that she has stopped him from giving Sasuke what he deserves Shi and Darui were next to him, although there was nothing they could do. They knew their leader has done wrong charging at someone that belongs to Konoha endangering the treaty everything will be fine as long as he doesn't do anything to the Uchiha. Kakashi arrived with Naruto and Sakura and the rest of the rookie nine they couldn't believe what they just saw. The mask Hokage was more disappointed in the Raikage for willing to break the alliance he just signed by trying to attack Sasuke, it made him wonder what are his intentions with accepting the treaty.

"Get that thing out of my face" replied the Kumo kage.

"Back off first and don't try anything sneaky on the Uchiha and I will."

"Raikage I will do as she says" Gaara said" Matsuri can be very stubborn when it comes to situations like this, it will be best not to anger her."

Kankuro grinned at his student' man Matsuri has sure become quite fast when it comes to drawing her puppets, but then again she will act worst if Gaara was in any way of harm….'

Temari was also grinning at the kunoichi' not bad she has become stronger since the last time I met her.'

'Seems someone has messed up' thought Isa.

"I may not have the experience ruling as a kage but I do believe Raikage you have shown inappropriate behavior for a kage" Konan said.

"I will have to agree I wasn't expecting this from you Raikage, I thought you understood when you signed the treaty of our alliance. What you did goes against the treaty consider yourself lucky that someone has stopped you from attacking Sasuke otherwise you would have break the alliance" Kakashi said.

"Your actions could have severe consequences" Gaara said.

"War with the allied villages will be the outcome" replied Konan.

"As well as Kumo being removed permanently from the alliance" Kakashi added.

Raikage growled as he back off from Sasuke" fine…."

Matsuri made her scorpion vanished and changed back to a scroll putting it back in one of her pouches.

Naruto and Sakura were already disapproving of the Raikage because of his actions both ninjas were staring at him with anger in their eyes. First the fact that the cloud kage was willing to break the alliance with Konoha by attacking a fellow member of the leaf village, and the second was very obvious. He was going to attack Sasuke their third teammate and dear friend from team seven, the same person both have a strong bond. They were so close to lose him if it wasn't for Matsuri to interfere of course they do know Sasuke wasn't going to let himself get hit even if it was the Raikage. The man obviously has some issues with the Uchiha for what happened with his brother both of them thought it was stupid for the cloud kage to try and get even with their friend. The eight tails jinchurikki was still alive and he was back at Kumo so why does he still have to try and get revenge with the person who supposedly captured him. It only made both members of team seven not to trust the Raikage what kind of kage will let his emotions get the better of him, kage must always think about the safety of its people rather than any personal matter. The rest of the rookie members were also disapproving of his actions some have come to trust Sasuke again like Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji and Lee especially Hinata she has come to trust him a lot the others namely Neji were still neutral of the sight.

"I apologize for my actions" the Kumo kage said looking at everyone before he chuckle looking at the Uchiha" I just wanted to make sure that you didn't get scared."

'Who is he trying to fool he was obviously going to attack him not scare him?' thought Kachi.

"You have a strange way of showing it" Sasuke said without reacting to his previous actions.

"I am sorry Uchiha but you see whiskers over here told me that you weren't afraid of me" he pointed to Naruto making him sweat dropped along with the group.

'He should show some respect to Naruto' thought Kakashi he wasn't just a ninja of Konoha but the son of the fourth Hokage and hero of the village.

"It's Naruto" replied the blond annoyed.

The Uchiha chuckle" he's right I'm not afraid of you, just because you're the Raikage I'm not going to be trembling in fear…."

'Whoa he's ruder than Raikage-sama' thought Darui.

'Talk about rude and I thought the Raikage was very rude' thought Kachi.

"You have a lot of guts to talk to me like that" replied the cloud kage.

Sasuke ignored him as he went to Kakashi handing him a scroll" this is my report on the errands you made me do."

The masked Hokage nodded taking the scroll from him" you did a good job Sasuke."

The Raikage was losing his patience again it angered him that he was being ignored" Uchiha we have some business to discuss."

"Raikage I won't repeat myself again" Kakashi said with a warning tone he really didn't want to lose cloud as an ally.

"Not interested" Sasuke replied to the Kumo kage's comment.

"So you're just going to walk out from me?"

"Yes…."

'Is this really how a kage should behave himself he's acting like a rude spoiled brat?' thought Tenten.

"You should learn to show proper respect when speaking to someone with a status higher than yours" the Kumo kage was being very stubborn.

"All right but you have to show proper respect to me first" he replied while the Raikage was glaring at him" if you want to get revenge on me then you're wasting your time, last I check he escaped from Akatsuki and he's alive. You can still see him, you can still smile at him, and you can still protect him from harm…."

Everyone saw his onyx eyes softening they knew he was talking about personal experience. Ever since they found out the truth about Itachi and the Uchiha massacre they have gained a deep respect for the deceased older Uchiha, they have understood how much he love Konoha. But more importantly how much he loved his little brother they could understand a little of the pain Itachi endured for Sasuke's safety as well as the village, it was because of this that Naruto and Sakura have grown even closer to their teammate than before. Some of the rookies must have come to understand all the pain Sasuke felt but it was hard for them to trust him again, even if it has been three years since his return. The Raikage was still not happy about his behavior on him or his comment, like he could understand his pain. The cloud kage knew of the Uchiha clan being killed by his older brother but apparently he didn't know about Itachi's true intentions. Sasuke wasn't going to keep putting up with this he wanted to evade trouble so he just turned to leave, however the Raikage was proud and he wasn't planning in leaving things the way they are.

"I never thought the Uchiha clan has grown so weak, have they lost their honor and pride as the great clan they once were?"

Kakashi's eyes widened' oh no….'

'He said the wrong thing' thought the angry Naruto.

'Sasuke-kun won't put up with that' thought Sakura.

'Looks like things are going to become more troublesome than they already are' thought Shikamaru.

The rest of the group was shocked at the kage's comment they could feel a strong tension building up, and this time it wasn't coming from the Raikage. Sasuke quickly looked back at him his eyes were full of anger how could he said such thing about his clan calling them weak, saying that it no longer had any pride and honor that it wasn't a great clan anymore. Even if he was angry he knew this was just part of the Kumo kage's plan to make him attack him he won't be foolish like him, maybe he was willing to break the alliance but not him. The Uchiha knew how important this alliance is to Kakashi and the village he still had his issues with Konoha he still didn't like the village but he has good friends who had formed strong bonds with them. The Raikage waited for him to make his move knowing his comment will give him a motive to try and attack him while Kakashi and everyone present was ready to interfere and hold the two ninjas for doing something that will lead to a big mistake. Both were staring at each other anger reflected from their eyes it was anyone's guess that will make the first move.

"Insulting me is one thing….but never insult the Uchiha clan."

"Raikage if you keep this behavior I will talk to the council to have Kumo remove from the alliance" Kakashi said in a deadly serious tone.

"I won't attack him I'm not foolish to start a war with Konoha, Suna and Ame. But I do have some business with him I can't let what happened to Bee three years ago slip away without doing something about it so instead I have something in mind. Uchiha Sasuke I here challenged you to an arm wrestling match."

"Yet you were about to attack him just now if it wasn't for Kazekage's bodyguard to interfered" replied Konan but the Kumo age ignored her.

"Arm wrestling match?" asked Sasuke.

"No deal you just want to hurt Sasuke" Naruto said he was obviously upset at the Raikage's attitude and behavior.

"I won't harm him any harm caused to any Konoha ninja from me or any of the other kages from the alliance will be breaking the treaty, the violation of such will result in war. I told you kid I don't want to cause a war with our villages."

"Besides he asked me not you Naruto I'm the one who has to choose" replied the Uchiha.

"And I disapprove of such challenge, sorry Raikage but I won't let you have your way just because you have a personal grudge with Sasuke for what happened with your brother" Kakashi said.

"This isn't about a personal grudge or revenge" replied the cloud kage" this is about gaining back honor and respect, when the Uchiha attacked Bee he attacked my only family in doing so he disrespected our family name. Bee means a lot to me as my little brother and I will do whatever it takes to protect him…."

Sasuke reacted looking at the Raikage with wide eyes he suddenly started thinking about Itachi and how much he cared for him. He was in deep thought and perhaps the Kumo wasn't just trying to get even with him for what happened to the eight tails, he was demanding for a fight for family honor. Honor he was very familiar with the word what it meant because it's what he was looking for when he was in his quest to avenge the Uchiha clan against Itachi. Killing his brother, revive the clan, and restore it to its former glory that's what bringing honor to the clan meant to him. He realized that this wasn't a challenge he could run away from not that he would run away from a challenge, simply this couldn't be avoided the cloud kage has made up his mind. He slowly turned to gaze at Hinata the kunoichi has been looking at him with concern since the Raikage tried to attack him, it was normal for her to be worried about him but he didn't realized that she was more worried than feeling concern for a friend.

"Well was it going to be Uchiha will you accept my challenge?"

"Didn't you hear me Raikage I said that I disapprove of your challenge there won't be such thing, I won't let any action cause by you that will risk or jeopardize the alliance?" Kakashi said.

"I promise you that no one will get hurt Hokage."

"All right….."

"What?" Kakashi and everyone else looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke…." Naruto replied.

"I will accept your challenge, if this is a matter to gain honor and respect that I won't back down from it."

"Now hold on Sasuke you can't you said it yourself that this whole thing will be a waste of time because the eight tails jinchurikki is alive" replied the masked Hokage.

"I made my choice Kakashi approve of the challenge he has promised that no one will get hurt."

"That's right" replied the Raikage.

The masked Hokage was feeling stressful he wasn't expecting this he probably had no choice but to accept the Kumo kage's challenge' like Shikamaru says this has gotten troublesome.'

"I'm afraid that we have to get going Hokage-sama my village needs me and I can't stay here any longer" Gaara said.

"The same with me Hokage-sama" Konan said.

He nodded" all right I understand Shikamaru Temari escort them to the village gates."

The two jounin nodded following the group Temari lead her brother while Shikamaru lead Konan's group.

"Take care Naruto" Gaara said before leaving.

The blond jinchurikki smiled" yeah take care Gaara…."

"Well was it going to be Hokage I also need to return to my village I'm wasting too much time here as it is" replied the Raikage.

Kakashi finally sighed in defeat" very well I will approve of your challenge but I'm warning you Raikage if you hurt Sasuke's arm in any way you will be out of the alliance."

"Good…."

"The arm wrestling match will be held in one of the chambers of the fire tower" said the masked Hokage as everyone nodded.

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

(Location: Konoha main village gates)

The kages have reached the village gates ready to head out back to their village of origin, most of them were in deep thought with recent event mainly Raikage's current behavior during and after the ceremony. They were disappointed and upset at how he behaved he didn't looked like he was the kage of his village to some it felt like he was making an embarrassment to the hidden cloud village. Some have already started thinking if he was trustworthy while others thought it was wrong for Kumo to be part of the alliance. They knew the Kumo kage will have to earn their trust if he was up to work with them to fight their common foe, anyone could tell that cloud was on thin ice with the rest of the ally villages. Both Gaara and Konan felt the same way about the Raikage he was very rude and he looked like he didn't respected others, people already didn't like him the Kumo age sure knew how to make a bad impression before others.

Shikamaru and Temari have stopped standing on the village gates waiting for their allies to leave, or that's what it looked like. The sand kunoichi was staring at the Nara with the obvious look that said just tell my brother that we're together again already but the lazy didn't said a word because he was pretty much scared. He remember the last time he told Gaara that he was together with his older sister and he didn't took it well the Kazekage gave him such a cold look that he almost crap in his pants, he looked like the old Gaara who was a cold blooded murder. The last thing he wanted was to get killed by the Kazekage just for dating his older sister now he was in the same position than last time he needed to tell him now before he leaves he may never get another chance. He looked at his girlfriend who was annoyed probably thinking to what he was waiting for he needed to do this knowing how troublesome she can be when she's angry.

"Listen Gaara…."

"It's Kazekage-sama" Matsuri corrected him how properly he should called the leader of Suna.

"That will be all right Matsuri Shikamaru is a friend of mine there is no need for formalities."

"Look there's something I have to tell you and it involves your sister."

"That you two got back together again I know."

Both gasped while the lazy jounin gulped hoping to get a cold look from the red haired teen" you do since when?"

"I figure something was up when Temari asked me to build a Suna station in Konoha it was weird at first but I eventually figure out what was going on. She wanted the station to be built in the leaf village so she can move here and be with you, it made sense…."

"I see…" he replied feeling a little relief that he wasn't angry with him.

Temari's whole face was red because her brother has caught her with her hand on the cookie jar. She felt so embarrassed because he knew all along that she wanted to be with the Nara because they got back together again, she also felt terrible with herself. She expects that Gaara will be upset with her for using an excuse to be with her boyfriend taking alliance with Konoha to her advantage. She was in trouble and she knew it she was always the one who is all about business and doing this shows her otherwise, but she couldn't help it. Ever since she returned to Suna she has missed the lazy jounin a lot and she couldn't live without him although she felt bad with herself, choosing love over her job as a sand ninja.

Kankuro smirked at her wanting to tease her" he has you there sis."

"Shut up Kankuro!" she shouted her face still red.

"Temari….?" Gaara started.

"Gaara I…."

"It's all right I understand your intentions even if you did it for yourself it was also effective for the village, In its first days build the Suna station has helped the sand village a lot, it's very effective in strengthening the alliance with our allies you did a good job."

"I'm sorry I promise I would never do something like that ever again…."

"I'm sure you won't now Shikamaru I will trust you again to take care of my sister."

"She's a big girl and she can take care of herself but I will still do it even if it's troublesome."

"He's right Gaara" replied the Suna kunoichi.

"A word of warning even if the last time Temari broke up with you for the reasons she thought were right and I understood her, make no mistake if you break her heart I will use desert coffin on you."

The Nara stood pale but he nodded" nothing like that will happen…."

"Looks like our friends from rain have left before us" Kankuro said realizing that Konan and her bodyguards were gone by now.

"We should get going as well" Matsuri said.

"Let's go take care Temari."

She nodded watching her brother leave with the two puppeteers she took a glance at her boyfriend who was still pale" you're still scare about what Gaara said?"

"Yeah it's just like last time I know he's capable of doing that."

"Then I suggest you don't break my heart" she smirked.

"You will always be a troublesome woman."

"And you will always be a lazy bum."

* * *

(Scene change)

"Can we trust the Raikage?" asked Kachi walking the road with Isa and her leader.

"I don't think he's trustworthy he didn't seemed happy to be part of the alliance" Isa said.

"The Raikage was beingn over protective of his brother he's behavior regarding Uchiha Sasuke is understandable, he was probably afraid something might happen to his only family" Konan said.

"But he's alive it just like the Uchiha said there's no need for him to try and take revenge on him" Kachi said.

"People like the Raikage are sometimes hard to read he's probably acted like that because of his pride" Isa replied.

"We can only wait whether his intentions are good for the alliance or otherwise" Konan said.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: chamber fire tower Konoha hidden leaf village fire country territory)

Everyone has gathered for the Raikage's special challenge, everyone from the rookie nine. Kakashi thought that it was best if the council didn't find out about this because it goes against the alliance in many ways he knew there was nothing he could do. Both the Kumo kage and the Uchiha have made up their minds to settle this matter he only hope that the cloud kage finally solve his difference with Sasuke and let go of his anger for him. He didn't know who to cheer when he knows he should be cheering for his student but this contest wasn't the kind of contest to be cheering, this was serious business between two strong ninjas. Another thing he knew is if the Raikage suggested the arm wrestling match then he knew very well about the contest meaning it was his specialty so Sasuke was in a disadvantage, if the Kumo kage was planning something more than just arm wrestle with the Uchiha he was going to stop him with force. He has already given him enough warnings to stop his indecent behavior one more strike and he will be remove from the alliance, his only concern that this ends soon.

The rookies were just curious while others were excited to how this was going to turn out, others weren't sure about the outcome others thought it was already over. The Raikage was probably way stronger they got the idea just by looking at his muscular arms Lee was able to tell that he has been lifting lots of heavy weights to get his arms the way they are. The idea of someone fighting a kage was insane and the odds of winning were close to impossible, there were members who believed in the Uchiha while others didn't. It was clear that the ones who believed in him were the ones who are friendly with him and the ones who didn't believe in him are the ones who still don't trust him. Naruto and Sakura were on the front next to their Hokage as they were waiting for the event to begin both of them believed highly in their friend they will gladly cheer for him. Both members of team seven were like Kakashi that nothing goes wrong they will interfere if they have to no one was going to hurt their teammate Naruto was going to make sure.

Sasuke and Raikage were seated on the table ready to start their match both have chosen to use their left hand for the arm wrestling match he thought he was in a bit of a disadvantage. The cloud kage was probably an expert in this kind of contest and he probably didn't stand a chance he felt right into his trap, but like he said it was a challenge he couldn't stand down. His honor and pride was on the line not to mention that the Kumo kage has insulted his clan calling them weak he wasn't going to let him get away with saying such insult. His honor and pride was on the line too and he was ready to defend it with everything he's got he has promised to win for his dead clan and his family, it wasn't about revenge anymore. It wasn't so bad for him he had his friends and his team members backing him up he gave a confident grin seeing Naruto and Sakura smiling at him ready to cheer for him, behind them he saw Hinata smiling at him believing he could do it. Those who care and trust him believe in him that was enough strength he needed to win the contest.

The Raikage was pleased finally he was going to have his shot at the Uchiha he's been looking forward to this for a long time. Finally a chance to show him not to mess with his family he will cleanse his mistake in attacking Killer Bee by defeating him in the arm wrestling match and he intended in humiliating him in front of the Konoha ninjas. However he did gave his word that he wasn't going to hurt his arm he always fulfill his word he didn't wanted to get in trouble with the leaf village not to mention risking his village to be remove from the alliance. This will be enough to get even with the Uchiha killing him was out of the question because he's been protected as a Konoha ninja and by order of the Hokage, besides there was no need for revenge like Sasuke said since his brother was still alive. Doing this will be payback for himself and his younger brother it will also be a lesson to him to never try and mess with him or his family, but he wasn't planning in going easy on him. Looking at his muscle arms he could tell that he has never arm wrestle before it only made him grin mentally he had this match won already.

Kiba whistle at the match it's not every day he gets to see a contest of strength" so guys who do you think will win?"

"It's hard to tell" Shino replied.

"It's not that hard to tell Sasuke is in over his head here" Neji said.

"We shouldn't underestimate Sasuke-kun" Lee said.

"Yeah stop being so negative you guys" Tenten said.

"What's with you Tenten why are you defending Sasuke? Kiba stared at the bun haired girl.

"I'm only supporting a ninja from our village that's all" even if it was hard for her to trust the Uchiha she wanted to cheer for him.

"But he's facing the Raikage" Shino said.

"Come on everyone let's cheer Sasuke up" Chouji said.

"Yeah you can do it Sasuke!" Ino said.

Shikamaru sighed' they are being too loud if they keep this up Kakashi might throw us out of the chamber.'

"Let's hope he knows what he's doing getting himself in this sort of thing" Temari said looking at Sasuke.

'Come on Sasuke don't lose to that guy' thought Naruto.

"You think he will be all right?" asked Sakura.

"I know he will let's believe in him" replied the blond jinchurikki.

"You're right…."

'Sasuke-kun….' Thought Hinata her pale eyes were on the Uchiha.

Shi looked at the group and had to shook his head' they don't know a thing they are for quite a disappointment, Raikage-sama can easily break his arm off if he wants to but he won't do it because he doesn't want to risk been remove from the alliance.'

'That Uchiha doesn't stand a chance against Raikage-sama he's undefeated at arm wrestling even his brother Bee-sama was beaten by him' thought Darui.

Sasuke and Raikage grabbed hands ready to start the match" what are the rules?"

"No time limit and you can give up if you want to" replied the Kumo age.

"Fine…."

Kakashi nodded" you may begin….now!"

Sasuke tried to push his arms as hard as he could he use all of his strength but he was shocked, he stared at the kage with wide eyes. He couldn't moved his arm not even an inch he tried again but still nothing he kept on trying while the Raikage was staring at him with a serious gaze, with eyes that weren't showing any mercy.

'His arm….it's like trying to move a heavy boulder.'

"What's wrong Uchiha we're supposed to begin the match?" taunted the Raikage.

'He's strong….stronger than I thought.'

"Come on Sasuke don't let him beat you!" shouted Naruto.

"You can do it Sasuke-kun!" shouted Sakura.

Sasuke tried to move the kage's arm to his side of the table if he does it he will win the match but that wasn't happening. Even with his friends cheering him he wasn't getting any motivation to get the strength to move his arm the Raikage however seems to have run out of patience.

"My turn!"

The Uchiha gasped he was able to move his arm so quickly and easy just like that he was able to see how strong the Kumo kage really is. He using all of his strength to keep his arm from being push to the side of the kage he was doing this with ease while everyone stood watching. Kakashi was keeping an eye that the Raikage doesn't hurt the Uchiha's arm this was a good moment for him to have revenge against him, by now everyone from the rookies were cheering for Sasuke. The Uchiha tried to move his arm but it was impossible the cloud kage was too strong he could see it in his eyes how much he was enjoying this. Shi and Darui were watching the match with grins in their faces they knew the Raikage had this match won remembering his record in the arm wrestling contest. But there was something else that Sasuke noticed in the Kumo kage's eyes besides anger there was trust, loyalty and most importantly love. He knew why he was doing this to bring back respect and honor to his family name everything was for his brother it reminded him of his love for Itachi and the horrible guilt he felt when he hated him for what he did in killing the clan without knowing the truth.

The Raikage grinned at the struggling Uchiha" I think I have humiliated you long enough, you're not even half as strong as me."

"Tell me how much do you care for your brother?"

"What….?"

Sasuke maintain his gaze struggling on his hold as he started tightening his grip" how much do you care for him?"

"Not that it matters to you but Bee means a lot to me."

"He's your little brother that's why you feel like you have to protect him right?"

"What is your point?" the Kumo kage had no idea why he was asking all these questions.

"If you care a lot about him and if you want to protect him then answer me this" suddenly he has tightened the hold of the kage.

The Raikage gasped he was moving his hand' what the…. his strength has increased but how?'

The Uchiha had an expression that was reflecting some pain in his onyx eyes" tell me would you kill everyone in your village for the protection of your brother?"

"What what kind of crazy question is that?" the Kumo kage was shocked.

"Answer me would you kill everyone in your village if it means that your little brother will be safe?"

"You're crazy Uchiha kill my people to protect my brother?"

"Yes if your brother's life was in danger and the only way to save him is by killing everyone in your village will you do it?"

"I'm not answering anything you're trying to get me off guard of our match" he tried to move the Uchiha's arm but he has proven to be quite strong.

'I don't believe this his grip has become so strong his hand won't budge….'

"You can't choose why not if you truly care for your brother then it wouldn't be so hard to answer my question?"

Sasuke moved his hand almost touching the table on his side almost winning the match" what will you choose your people or your family?"

"Shut up!" the Kumo kage used all of his strength to move his hand they were even once again.

By now everyone from the rookie nine were all quiet they all had ended their cheering. They understood Sasuke's point of asking those questions to the Raikage it was all from personal experience, after all this time Sasuke was still haunted by his past. Naruto, Sakura and Hinata were all in deep thought at everything he just said he was still tormented by the Uchiha massacre and Itachi's sacrifice for the protection of the village. This was his way of making the Kumo kage see some of his pain and everything he had to go through, he wanted to know if he was able to make Itachi's choices for the sake of his family. The Raikage finally let go of his hand looking at him with some shock and anger he was in deep thought as he was still having the arm wrestling match thinking about his question. The sacrifice of so many people from his village for the protection of his younger brother can he really go through with it as a kage the village was important to him his top priority, but his only family. He asked so many questions in his head what was more important to him his village or his Killer Bee all the thinking overloaded his mind it was too much for him. Shi and Darui were shocked at what they just saw their leader just removed his hand like he was quitting, they couldn't believe it this has never happened before.

"Raikage-sama….?" replied Shi.

"Have you made your choice?" Sasuke was still staring at him with the same look in his eyes.

"I'm done with this" growled the Kumo kage" I quit I have wasted too much time here I must return to Kumo Darui Shi let's go…."

Darui nodded looking at the Uchiha' no way…maybe he got lucky to make Raikage-sama quit an arm wrestling match.'

'Just as I thought you couldn't choose….Itachi chose both' thought Sasuke.

Raikage headed to the door looking at everyone else by now Naruto, Sakura and Hinata were next to Sasuke.

"Hokage I need to talk to you alone."

The masked ninja nodded leaving the room with the Kumo kage and his bodyguards.

"You okay Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

The Uchiha smiled leaving his serious expression" I'm fine that was a tough match…."

"I'll say you got so lucky that the Raikage didn't beat you bad" Kiba said.

"Thanks for being so rude Kiba" frowned the blond.

To everyone's surprise Sasuke chuckle" it's all right, hey guys how about if I invite you all to some food?"

"All right food Sasuke's buying!" shouted Chouji.

"You sure Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah do you have enough money Chouji is coming too?" Ino said.

"I saved enough for this kind of occasion."

Both Naruto and Sakura looked at each other like something was wrong with their teammate but they decided to ignore it for now.

* * *

(Scene change)

"I would like to apologize Hokage for my behavior today it wasn't fitting for a kage, I agree with what the Amekage said" said the Raikage.

"I'm glad you feel that way I was planning in giving you a lesson myself, I just hope you behave properly from now on. Your actions have probably built mistrust among the other kages and mistrust will bring uncertainty to the alliance."

"I will do whatever I can to help the alliance Kumo will help Konoha."

"Thank you Raikage it won't be that easy you must already know that a lot of the people of Konoha don't trust Kumo one bit because of the Hyuga incident."

"It's understandable…."

"However, we both know that wasn't the only incident Kumo was involved in regards with the leaf."

The Kumo kage was confused looking at him he had a bad feeling about this" what are you talking about?"

"It wasn't just the byakugan you were interested but a long time ago your father the third Raikage captured someone from Konoha, someone who was a very important asset to the village because of her special chakra…."

"Raikage-sama….?" Shi said his leader who was shocked with wide eyes.

"Wait you don't mean…."

"Yes you know who I'm talking about such action would have lead to war, it's a good thing that she was rescued before the cloud ninjas left the fire country. The Konoha elders chose to cover the kidnapping because it was important that the captured person's special chakra and identity was kept in secret. If everyone from the village finds out about this incident no doubt they will hate Kumo and there will be no way both villages will be able to work together" replied Kakashi.

"What is he talking about?" Darui stared at the cloud kage.

"Hokage are you blackmailing me?"

"I'm not just giving you a warning that it's best for us to put the past behind us and move on if we want to work together and defeat Akatsuki."

'Judging by his bodyguard reaction I'll say that the third Raikage kept the kidnapping of Kushina a secret from the people of Kumo, the elders or the council are probably the only ones who know.'

"Agree you have my full support."

He nodded' I know that someday I will have to tell Naruto about Kushina but….this information is more classified that Naruto being the son of the fourth Hokage or being the nine tails jinchurikki….'

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

(Location: Yakiniku Q restaurant Konoha market district)

Everyone was enjoying the bbq pork especially Chouji and they were happy that Sasuke has decided to pay for everyone, although it was weird to some. Naruto, Sakura and Hinata were the ones feeling like that there was something very strange with the Uchiha, he was acting like he wasn't himself. Looking at him it felt like he was a complete different person he was smiling a lot, being cheery and chuckling with whatever dumb joke Kiba said. They were worried about his behavior ever since he had the arm wrestling match with the Raikage he has changed and this person standing before them wasn't the Sasuke they knew very well. It wasn't like him to always smile at everything he was more preserve and quiet it made them wonder what caused him to act this way. No one else noticed it probably Shikamaru after them but they couldn't help it to ask what has caused him to be like this all of the sudden, they have come to know him for a long time. If there was one thing they knew about Sasuke is he's a good person but not that good, he was acting out of character from his normal self. They continued eating enjoying the tasty food while Sasuke kept a smile at them he gazed at them having a lot on his mind.

The people he watched eating and having fun were his friends since the academy although he didn't admitted to see them as friends, his quest for revenge was the only thing that mattered to him. He didn't talk to any of them but yet he felt like he has become close to them besides Naruto and Sakura who were his closest friends Hinata was added to the list, Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru were added as well. They chose to give him a second chance as a friend they haven't regretted their decision they trusted him. Lee also chose to have him as a friend again the green spandex taijutsu master didn't minded he was loyal and caring to all of his friends he was happy it wasn't so bad to have friends to look out for you. The rest of the rookie was still having troubles trusting him after three years. Shino although the Aburame talks to him he didn't trusted him, the same with Tenten, Kiba, and Neji he erased the last person he thought it was impossible to get along with the Hyuga prodigy. But the important thing that these people in front of him have become precious to him his bond with them has become very important for his existence, something he never thought it will be possible. He didn't wanted this to end he kept his smile before taking a bite from his pork.

He blinked when his pork was slipped away it was obviously taken by someone else, he looked at the one responsible which it was Chouji" thanks for taking my pork…."

"Sorry Sasuke but I can't help it if it's delicious" the Akamichi obviously didn't noticed his tone of sarcasm.

Ino put her boyfriend in a headlock" how many times have I tell you not to take other people's food it's indecent?"

"Ino I'm sorry I didn't mean it but the pork is so good" Chouji tried to break free from her hold.

"Learn some manners Akamichi I won't repeat myself again" she frowned letting him go.

"Yes Ino" he replied like a good obedient boyfriend.

"You know watching Ino and Chouji seem so familiar" Kiba said with a grin as he gave a piece of pork to Akamaru who was next to him from his side of the table.

"Yeah who else do we know that act exactly the same way?" Tenten gave a smirk following the Inuzuka's lead.

"I don't know honestly" replied Naruto with his mouth full of pork.

Sakura gave a mean comical look as she smacked him silly" Naruto what have I tell you about eating with your mouth full?"

The blond had a big lump" never talk with your mouth full."

"Exactly buster now learn some manners don't make me repeat myself again or you will regret it" the pink haired woman raised her fist.

"Yes Sakura-chan you're the boss!"

"Well we found the perfect match!" Kiba replied.

Tenten nodded pointing to them like she was a game host" it's clear that Naruto and Chouji are victims of having bossy girlfriends."

"Tell me about it women can be so bossy it's so troublesome" Shikamaru said with a sigh obviously forgetting that his girlfriend was seated next to him.

"Excuse me care to repeat that?" Temari gave him a glare.

"Nothing" he quickly replied of course he knew his girlfriend was very bossy.

"Sit straight Shikamaru you're even lazy when it comes to sitting."

"Yes mam…."

"Another victim added to the bossy girlfriends list" Kiba said.

"Sayuki isn't like that at all" Shino said.

"It's a good thing Ayane-chan isn't like that too" replied the Inuzuka.

"Tenten isn't like that either although there are times that when she gets in a bad mood she uses me as her youthful punching bag" Lee said.

The weapons mistress growled at her boyfriend" Lee I told you not to say a thing about that!"

"I'm sorry Tenten" he quickly dodged a shuriken from his girlfriend.

"What about you Neji?" asked Kiba.

"Hanabi-sama is nothing like that she's always obedient."

"Okay so in total we have a case of three boyfriends who are bossed by their girlfriends" Kiba was grinning.

'The moral of this story bossy women are troublesome, or better yet a pain in the ass' thought Shikamaru.

"It's not funny anymore Kiba" Tenten said with a frown no longer wanting to follow his lead because she was considered bossy sometimes.

"It's funny for me…."

Suddenly Sasuke burst out laughing something that shocked everyone in the table, all eyes were on him. Everyone we're looking at the Uchiha with so much shock because it was something they thought they would never see. Some had their mouths wide open like Kiba and Lee the rest were staring at him with wide eyes, Hinata was the only one who wasn't shock she looked more worried. He stopped laughing gazing at the shocked ninjas he thought that it was very shocking it was the first time he has laughed so it was understandable, not ever since his brother and his family was still alive. Those were the times when he felt so happy and secure he would laugh at the games Itachi played with him, the game of tag using genjutsu even it annoyed him every time he did that. But being here right now felt like a precious moment that he wanted to treasure and cherish that's why he laughed, in addition he thought that Kiba was funny trying to make a list of the boys who have bossy girlfriends. He stopped his laughter and went to picked some of the pork that was still on the grill table, he was trying not to look at their awkward faces.

"What?" he finally said.

"Sasuke-kun are you all right?" asked Hinata still feeling worried.

"I'm fine…."

"You don't look like it…." Shikamaru said trying not to be rude.

"Yeah you're acting weird" replied Kiba.

"Be quiet Kiba" Tenten scolded him he was being rude rather than Shikamaru.

"You think I'm acting weird because I'm happy?" the Uchiha sweat dropped.

"I guess but it's no big deal we're glad that you feel that way" Chouji said.

"Yeah there's nothing wrong with feeling happy" replied Ino.

"Agree we're all happy for you Sasuke!" Naruto said smiling taking a piece from pork before giving a grin" even Neji is happy for you."

The Hyuga prodigy sweat dropped at his comment while everyone laughed at the joke, Sasuke thought joke was amusing he gave a small smile.

"Thanks Neji" he replied before giving a smirk.

"No comment" replied the Hyuga.

Hinata giggle she smiled looking at the Uchiha she no longer felt worried about him, there was nothing wrong if he was feeling happy. She was happy too this is what he needed to be around his friends and spending time with them, maybe he can finally break his shell of solitude.

Sakura watched the happy Sasuke eat she was supposed to be happy for him but she wasn't, she knew something was not right why she had a bad feeling about this' Sasuke-kun what is wrong with you….?'

"Guys I would like to make a toast" Sasuke took his cup to the group.

"A toast?" Naruto blinked.

He nodded" to you guys for being good friends in accepting me back, even if some of you still don't trust me I'm grateful thank you…."

'Sasuke?' thought the blond jinchurikki he looked at Sakura who was staring at him with the same expression.

Everyone smiled hearing that even Neji they didn't saw nothing wrong with the toast so they took their cups, they raised them high.

"Cheers!"

(Scene change time skip: evening)

(Location: urban district Konoha)

Naruto and Sakura were walking with Sasuke and Hinata, they were just walking them until they arrive at the point where they take the path to the Uchiha clan district. The walk was a little silent which made things a little awkward they were good friends but none felt like saying a word. Hinata gazed at Sasuke his expression was normal her eyes turned to Naruto and Sakura, both were quiet but they looked like they were worried about something. It didn't felt right for not having a single conversation especially when they were very close friends she didn't felt like staying quiet, she was happy because Sasuke was kind enough to invite everyone for food. He wanted to spend time with his friend and she saw nothing wrong about it, it showed her part of his good heart the same good heart that was trapped in darkness when the Uchiha massacre took place. She finally reached her limit this silence was bothering her much there was something she needed to stay to the Uchiha and catch a conversation with her friends.

"Sasuke-kun thank you for the food."

"It's all right…."

Naruto chuckle looking at him" I hope your wallet didn't suffered much."

"I don't mind I felt like paying for everyone."

"I would have to disagree on your decision Sasuke-kun everyone could have paid for the food, you didn't have to go through with it" Sakura said.

"I said I don't mind it's done."

"Yeah Sakura-chan there's nothing you can do if Sasuke agreed to do it" Naruto looked at his girlfriend but she gave him a stern look making him stay quiet.

"I really enjoy tonight and I'm just happy that no one mention about me staying with Sasuke-kun or my defection from the clan."

"We were having a good time Hinata-chan nobody was going to say something that will make you feel depressed" replied the blond jinchurikki.

"Besides I think everyone understands your point and they feel not to pry over the matter, we respect your privacy" Sakura added.

"Thank you Sakura-san."

"Well this is where we part ways" Sasuke saw the path that takes them to the Uchiha district to his home.

"We're taking the other path to Sakura-chan's apartment."

"I guess we'll see you tomorrow" replied Sakura.

"Wait…." The Uchiha went to the two ninjas.

"What?" Naruto said.

Suddenly they both gasped Sasuke has hugged both of them wrapping his arms around their necks he was giving them a double hug to his dear friends and teammates. Naruto and Sakura were caught off guard by his sudden action they really didn't see this coming, it was shock and surprising. He hold them both tightly like he was afraid that they will vanish if he let them go with all of his power he prevented himself from shedding any tears. Hinata was smiling at his act of affection for his two friends she did felt a little envious she has never seen him being so affectionate to anyone however she blushed as she gazed at him. She started remembering her mission to the hidden grass village when she and the Uchiha were in each other's arms in their underwear and the eventual kiss they shared she blush thinking about the small erotic memory. She erased the thought this wasn't the time or the place to be thinking of such things she didn't wanted her hormones to start annoying her to death.

"I love you both….." Sasuke finally broke the hug looking at the shocked teens.

"You what….?" Naruto's eyes were wide.

He frowned" I'm not going to repeat myself if you didn't listen then it's your fault…."

"Sasuke-kun you….." Sakura was at a loss for words.

"What the two just heard it's true and don't get the wrong idea it has the meaning that you two are….precious to me as well as Kakashi you can tell him….I mean I will tell him too."

"Okay…." The pink haired woman was still unsure of his sudden confession.

Naruto smiled" we care for you too teme but you already know that."

"I know take care you too….let's go Hinata."

"Bye Naruto-kun and Sakura-san."

'Goodbye…..' the Uchiha thought not taking another glance at them.

They left to the path that took them to the Uchiha district while Naruto and Sakura took another path in the village it was a short cut to Sakura's place. Naruto was sure happy today was truly a good day indeed a lot of good things have happened to make him in a very good mood. Konoha has more allies although he didn't like the Raikage, he ate free food that was a double check in his like book and finally Sasuke's change of attitude. Although it felt alien and weird he was happy to see the Uchiha acting so much cheery and happy it's like he did a complete 360 degree turn and changed for the better. But the bad side to this that there could be something wrong with him why else would he act so strange, then there was the hug he just gave him and his girlfriend. He looked at Sakura who was in deep thought she was probably wondering the same thing he was pondering, of course she was questioning her friend's sudden change.

"I really like today…."

"Just what is going on with Sasuke-kun?"

"What?"

"Something is wrong with him if you haven't realized that he has acted so strange today, ever since he ended that arm wrestling match with the Raikage."

"So what Sasuke is happy?"

"Stop denying it Naruto you know very well that he has never acted like he has today."

The blond sighed his cerulean eyes softening" I guess….but maybe he wants to make a big change and he finally wants to have some peace into his life. You know that he has always live in his past with his clan and Itachi, Sasuke has always suffered…."

"I know what you're trying to say and I understand too but there's something strange about all of this. The way he acted and those smiles he kept giving back at the bbq restaurant, I have never seen him smiling like that before."

"Yeah and it's not just those smiles but…."

"The hug?" she looked at him her jade eyes showing concern" why did he do that?"

"Sasuke isn't the kind of person to show affection like that, I know he cares for us but he would never do something like that. I don't know what's going on in that head of his they are times I just can't figure him out, sometimes I can't understand him..."

"I feel the same way too, I have always have trouble trying to understand both you and Sasuke-kun but now things have become more complicated regarding him. I really don't know what to think but don't you feel it?"

The blond jounin nodded" I have a bad feeling and I don't know what it is…."

"Whatever it is it's probably nothing good, then during his arm wrestling match against the Raikage his questions…."

"It's all about the past I guess Sasuke wanted to know if the Raikage was telling the truth if caring for his brother a lot. I just hate it that the past keeps haunting him, yet I feel like I haven't done anything I hate feeling so damn useless."

"Naruto-kun you have never been useless to anyone not to me and certainly not to Sasuke-kun, you're the one keeping team seven together you're the heart of the team. You're important to him, to Kakashi sensei, to everyone in the village, and also to me."

He gave his fox grin taking her hand giving it a gentle squeeze" thanks Sakura-chan I think it will be best if we talk to Sasuke tomorrow."

"I agree at least I want to hear his reasons whether they are good or bad…."

"Hopefully they will be good" smiled the blond jinchurikki.

"Off topic" the pink haired medic started" I realized during the treaty ceremony the Amekage kept stealing glances at you, it's like she couldn't get her eyes from you."

He gulped turning a little pale" really….?"

"Yes and then I remember didn't you had a mission with Konohamaru to hidden rain you eventually meet Konan?" Sakura kept her eyes on her boyfriend trying to hide her jealousy.

Naruto finally sighed in defeat" Sakura-chan I have to be honest with you that's what it means to be part of a committed relationship to always say the truth and stay faithful to you. There's something I have to tell you about Konan…."

The pink haired woman stood quiet she suddenly broke her hold on his hand" I knew it….something happened between the two of you?"

He nodded" it happened during the mission to rain I…..Sakura-chan me and Konan we had oral sex…."

"….." her jade eyes weren't showing any anger or jealousy it's like she was in deep thought.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Oh….only oral?"

"Yeah Konan felt lonely and needed I could see that she was really sad, she asked me to give her a moment of happiness and I granted her wish but I only agreed to oral."

"Why is that you could have had sex with her?"

"Because I wanted my first time to be with you, I always dreamed that my first time will be with you no one else. I know you must angry and disappointed with me Sakura-chan so go ahead and beat me up I deserve it."

"You did it to make Konan happy?"

He nodded" go ahead Sakura-chan hit me…."

The pink haired kunoichi gave a small smile" you will always be a selfless idiot…."

"Huh?"

"Always worrying about others never thinking about yourself, I understand your actions Naruto-kun so it's all right I forgive you."

"What….that's it you're not angry with me you're not going to hit me for cheating on you?" he was shocked.

"It was only oral sex and besides it happened before we got together, so you weren't really cheating on me because we weren't a couple back then I can let it slide. Also you don't cheat on someone with oral sex it's an official affair if you have actual sex with that person."

"Oh….I guess that makes sense" he chuckle.

"But make no mistake" she got closer to him giving him a serious expression" don't ever do it again this time we're together and if you ever try to cheat on me with another woman…."

"I know you will be very angry and you will beat me to death Sakura-chan but that will never happen, I am loyal to you forever."

"Not quite you think you have seen me angry well you haven't seen nothing yet, just make sure you don't cheat on me because if you ever do….you will see the real me when I'm angry."

Naruto stood with his mouth wide open and pale like a ghost remembering all the times Sakura have been angry, her expression and her punches. He couldn't even imagine how angry can she really get he made a big note to never cheat on her, even if he loves her very much and will never do such thing.

The pink haired medic smirked in her mind preventing from giggling at her boyfriend's expression' sometimes it's so fun to tease him….'

(Scene change time skip)

(Location: Uchiha house hold Uchiha clan district)

Sasuke was standing outside of his house it was just because Hinata was taking a shower after what happened last time he decided to keep his distance from the bathroom as far as he could. He didn't want to have another embarrassing moment everything will be fine as long as he wasn't close to the bathroom, his thoughts were now elsewhere thinking about his friends. He was happy he has spent time with them it actually felt good to with people who trust and care for you, not quite but they were still considered as friends. He felt needed, safe and most of all loved he has learned a lot in these past three years about forging and keeping those bonds. His hatred for the village hasn't vanish yet he may never forgive Konoha for the pain inflicted on Itachi but in this village they were people who were precious to him, the same people who he couldn't break bonds his teammates who gives his existence a meaning. He smiled tonight was a good day but there was something else bothering him something he has been thinking for a while, he thought it will be unforgivable. He sighed gazing at the night sky his eyes were fixed ahead realizing that he wasn't alone, he stared at the person who has come to see him.

He saw Hiashi wearing his usual kimono and cane he wasn't surprise that he will come to visit him, or rather to visit Hinata. He knew that it wouldn't be long before he will come to talk to his daughter but he already knows of the Hyuga kunoichi's answer it was the same answer she told Neji. He suspected he came here to try and convince her to return to the clan his demands will only fall on deaf ears Hinata wasn't the same weak girl who would do whatever her father will tell her, he has seen her changed from that timid insecure shell since he returned to the village. Now she was the independent, strong confident girl he has come to care as a close friend she has made up her mind a long time ago. There was also the possibility that he came here to take her by force and that he was planning in attacking him however he threw that possibility out of the window. Hiashi wasn't going to risk getting thrown into prison and probably losing his position as a clan head and seat from the council, he wasn't that foolish.

"Did you came to see Hinata you'll have to wait she's in the shower?"

"I didn't believe the rumors at first" replied the older Hyuga" but then Neji told me about her choice for a new home."

The Uchiha noticed his tone reflecting some anger" sorry you feel that way but like I said you'll have to wait for her to come."

"As long as she's all right that's all that matters…."

"You know you're just the person I wanted to meet, there's something I would like to talk to you…."

Hiashi sensed the seriousness in his voice whatever it is it must be something big, so he decided to listen but he never imagined how serious this situation was going to become. Sasuke looked at him and decided to tell him he kept any second thoughts, without holding back he told him what he wanted to talk to him about.

(Scene change time skip)

Sasuke was sitting in the small terrace of his home it was the most beautiful spot on the Uchiha household. With the best view of the night sky it was the perfect place to relax he smiled remembering the past this was the exact spot where his parents spend their time together as a married couple. They would come here to spend time in private and add a spark in their relationship he knew how much Fugaku and MIkoto loved each other. He remembered when he was little that he watched them here like it was yesterday Mikoto brought him tea and both got seated watching the scenery while enjoying the green tea. His mother rested her head on his shoulder while Fugaku hold her caressing her hair gently it was an affectionate sign that the young woman loved. He saw Hinata heading his way wearing her usual apron bringing a plate with two glasses of green tea she smiled at him getting seated next to him to watch the view. He kept himself from blushing because they it was his parents romantic spot, he didn't wanted to get any ideas with the Hyuga beauty.

"Here you go Sasuke-kun I hope you like it."

"Your tea always tastes good" he was being honest.

Blushing at the compliment she smiled taking a sip" thank you I'm always trying to make it better every day."

"And it does taste better every day" once again he was being honest.

She smiled not stopping her blushing she turned her gaze to the view" it's beautiful."

"I guess…."

"I love it….I love the night it's so peaceful, elegant, so quiet, the wind is cold but not too cold. It's something that has always fascinated me ever since I was little I would never get tire of staring at it."

"It's nice it can be quite chilly sometimes not that I don't mind the cold, but I still prefer sunny days" Sasuke took a sip from his tea.

"I guess sunny days can be beautiful too although I don't like when it's too hot."

"I don't like when it's too hot either."

They stood quiet looking at the view for a moment he stared at her and he was in awe. The way the moon light hit Hinata's face showed the potential of her beauty, it only made it more difficult for him to say another word and he needed to talk to her. He looked at her again only this time she was staring at him with a smile, the same sweet adorable smile of hers he felt like it was impossible now to talk to her. Why he was feeling like this he has talked to her dozens of times without getting uncertain, or more precise nervous it was annoying him. He took a small breath telling himself that he could do this it wasn't nothing hard, he gathered some courage to say the next words that will come out of his mouth.

"Hinata….?"

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"I …I just want to tell you thanks for staying…." He cursed in his mind that's not what he wanted to tell her.

The Hyuga smiled her cheeks had a shade of pink in them" thank you I'm glad you feel that way, I am happy of being here."

'Damn it I'm going to do it….'

"Hinata?"

"What is it?" she smiled.

The Uchiha quickly went to her and did something that shocked her a lot she was also caught off guard. He was hugging her wrapping his arms around her back pulling her closer wanting to feel her body pressed against his, loving the smell of her hair. Her scent was intoxicating he felt like never letting her go but he knew he had to sadly for him he just wish things could have been different, he was happy with her it was the truth. For Hinata time seems to have stood still as she was in Sasuke's arms, the way he was holding her made her blush so much it's like she was precious to him and he was protecting her with his life. Like her loved her so much that he didn't wanted to let her go, too bad it was wishful thinking from her part. She thought she was having a dream it couldn't be possible that he was hugging her not in a friendship but something more, eventually she gave in and accepted the warm embrace. Sasuke smiled when she accepted the hold he took a sniff at her and slowly reached to her ear, ready to whisper something.

"Thank you for everything goodbye…."

She didn't understood what he meant why he was saying goodbye to her she immediately grew worried. The Uchiha finally broke the embrace staring into her eyes she gasped as she saw that he has activated his sharingan she was caught in his crimson eyes with the three tomoes.

"What Sasuke-kun w….."

She didn't finish because she fell asleep due to the genjutsu he has casted on her, he didn't let her body fell to the ground catching her on time.

"I'm sorry…."

He carried her bridal style and went to her room which it was once Itachi's room he let her use it when she arrived to the house because he didn't wanted his parents' room to be use.

(Scene change time skip)

Sasuke has changed to his ninja uniform he has made sure he had everything he needed shurikens, kunais, scrolls and his sword Kusanagi. He made sure the sword was strapped securely on his back once he has packed everything he took a small scroll from his kunai pouch. He left the pouch on the small table of the room taking a glance at the sleeping Hinata on the bed, his onyx eyes softened for a moment. He left the room before he closed the door he took one final glance at the kunoichi as he eventually closed the door behind him, he returned to his room staring at his nightstand. He was looking at the three pictures that reflected on the greatest moments in his life his family picture, the team seven picture and the picture he took with Hinata with him having his arm wrapped on her shoulder like they were a couple. He gave a smile it was embarrassing on that day but somehow he didn't minded, he touched the picture frame his index finger was touching the Hyuga's face. He sighed before leaving the room and his house.

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

(Location: outskirts of Konoha)

Sasuke was staring at the view of the leaf village thinking about all of the memories he shared in the village, including the memories when he returned three years ago. His expression was serious without looking back he vanished into the night, his decision has been made.

He has left Konoha again.

* * *

**To be continued**

**I know evil cliffhanger I was planning in doing so yes evil me. It took a while for me to update but here I am again sorry though. Please don't forget to review and thank you for giving me more than a hundred review keep up you people are great. As for the manga I just read the latest chapter 503 god I won't say spoilers but god I cried so much it was an epic and heartbreaking chapter, please go see it now at mangastream. Anyway please review and I will see you all next time farewell.**

Next chapter: Gone again


	16. Gone again

Chapter 16 Gone again

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto it rightfully belongs to Kishimoto-san.

'' this means thoughts

_Italics are flashbacks _

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

(Location: Uchiha household Uchiha clan district east section Konoha hidden leaf village fire country territory)

"_Thank you for everything goodbye…."_

Hinata woke up with a startle realizing she was in her room of the main Uchiha household. Gazing through the small window she saw the morning sun was up she was still breathing hard from what she experienced. She started shaking remembering the events that occurred the treaty with Kumo and Ame, the Raikage's challenge to Sasuke in the arm wrestling match, the Uchiha's sudden change of attitude and finally what he said to her. Tears started forming on her pale eyes realizing the worst case scenario and the most horrible thing she will need, he thanked her and told her goodbye as a sign that he was leaving. She dried the tears putting her hand on her heart feeling it beating faster because of how scared she was no she couldn't lived with him leaving her, not him she refused to believe it. Then it hit her it was morning and probably what she saw wasn't real, perhaps her mind was playing tricks with her. She rise from the bed looking around trying to erase what she witnessed it wasn't real of course the Uchiha was here in his home with her.

'Maybe it was all just a dream?'

She took a deep breath" a really bad dream…."

Still believing it was a bad nightmare she left the bed ready to start her morning, she smiled ready to make her usual breakfast. The same breakfast Sasuke likes she has come to like cooking for the Uchiha he really like it and he will usually give her a compliment. She blushed slightly her big smile never left her face today she will be determined to cook him the best breakfast he has ever had, but first she needed to take a shower. Before she reached for her wardrobe her eyes caught a message scroll on her nightstand next to her team eight picture, the picture she took with Kurenai when her son Hiruzen was born and the recent picture she took with Sasuke wrapping his arm around like her was her boyfriend. As she walked to the nightstand she suddenly got an unknown feeling it felt bad it was getting worst as she was getting closer, she didn't like it one bit. She grabbed the scroll and opened it reading the context her eyes widened from the shock she was so shocked that she dropped it, the tears started forming again after reading the scroll.

'No….Sasuke-kun….'

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: hallway fire tower)

Naruto and Sakura were on their way towards the Hokage's office because they have been called by Kakashi. It was strange for them to be call on so early in the morning but they were always ready to take on a mission, as ninjas they were always prepare for anything. It become stranger when they realized that Sasuke wasn't with them they were obviously expecting that their teacher will called on everyone from team seven, minus Sai because he was still in a mission with Yamato. As they walked the hallway they got this weird feeling, a unanimous sensation that something was not right. The feeling was getting stronger as they were reaching the Hokage's office they didn't like it the best thing they did was to ignored it. The blond jounin looked at his girlfriend looking ahead not noticing that she was looking at him from the corner of her eye, something was bothering him. Maybe it was the same thing that was bothering her; the point is he wasn't feeling like his usual self it was up to her to put a smile on his face.

"I wonder why Kakashi sensei has summoned us."

"Must be an important mission for him to call us so early in the day" replied Sakura.

"Still he didn't called Sasuke…."

"I guess he only wants to see just the two of us."

Naruto's cerulean eyes softened his girlfriend was still staring at him in concern" I don't feel so good…."

"That's obvious you're the one who eats ramen for breakfast" she giggled at his comment but she had an idea what he was talking about.

"I like eating ramen for breakfast."

"No you like eating ramen for breakfast, lunch and dinner" she smirked.

"That is true" he gave his goofy grin.

"You know if Kakashi sensei doesn't has a mission for us, I had the morning off from the hospital we can go on a date if you like?"

"Do you even had to ask Sakura-chan of course I will go with you" he gave his fox grin her question was the same as if he likes ramen.

"I had to make sure that the future Hokage is not busy that's why I asked."

"I always have time to spend with you. You should know that by now."

"You're right" she smiled.

The blond jinchurikki smiled taking his girlfriend's hand" Sakura-chan thanks for cheering me on."

"Always glad to make you feel better."

They finally reached the office while the bad strange feeling got stronger both jounins have ignored it once again as Naruto knocked on the door. They heard the reply from the mask Hokage as he opened the door closing it behind them they were surprised to see that they weren't alone in the office. Kakashi gazed at them while Hinata was in front of his desk however they were expecting a warm welcome by their teacher and friend it was the opposite. The mask Hokage was quiet and even with his mask on his expression was somber they could tell something was not right it only proved that the bad feeling in their guts was right after all. Hinata's had her head gazing at the ground her expression was blank, unreadable it's like she wasn't there the Hyuga kunoichi seems to be in some kind of state of shock. No one noticed that her eyes were red from crying too much she hasn't looked at no one and she hasn't bothered to greet any of her fellow Konoha friends.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto turned to see his ex girlfriend.

"Hinata?" replied Sakura.

"Naruto Sakura thank you for coming under short notice" said Kakashi.

"We figure you might have a mission for us" said the blond jounin.

"It's not a mission, I want the two of you to listen carefully for what I'm about to say."

The two members of team seven heard the serious tone of their teacher something was really wrong, for him to acting so serious. Since they have entered in the office the bad feeling in their gut have gotten worse like it was telling them something horrible has happened, by now they have chosen to accept the feeling and prepare to face whatever the mask Hokage was about to tell them.

"What is it?" replied Sakura.

Kakashi sighed" I have some unfortunate news you two in your case it's very unfortunate."

"What do you mean?" Naruto was starting to get inpatient.

"I mean that you will take this news not too lightly" he started not taking his visible eye on them" Sasuke has left the village again."

Both Naruto and Sakura were in shock while they were horrified at the news Hinata hasn't said a word yet.

"What….?" Sakura covered her mouth from the shock.

"What do you mean he left?" shouted the upset Naruto.

"Please Naruto calm down…."

"How can you asked me to calm down after what you just said?" his hands were shaking probably from the anger or the horror of finding out that his best friend has left the village again" are you even sure that this is true?"

"Naruto….?" Sakura looked at her boyfriend with so much concern of course she understood the pain he was going through.

"I would never lie about something this serious, quite frankly I wish it was some kind of sick joke but it's not. It's true that Sasuke has left Konoha again I'm sorry I know how much this news is affecting both of you."

"How can you tell?" he tried to calm down not letting his anger get the best of him.

Kakashi grabbed a scroll from his desk showing it to the two jounins" Hinata found this in her room."

"Hinata….?" Sakura said.

They turned to the Hyuga kunoichi who still hasn't talk yet now they understood her quiet behavior, looks they weren't the only ones affected badly for the Uchiha's defection on the village.

"What's that scroll?" replied Naruto.

"It's a letter that Sasuke left for us before leaving the village" said the mask Hokage.

He offered the scroll as Naruto took it while Sakura was next to him wanting to read the context too. Both of them were curious to know what he wrote contrary to the last time he left the village, he never sent a letter. He only said thank you to Sakura before knocking her unconscious on a cold bench and leaving Naruto barely alive with a hole on his chest from using chidori on him. So many questions were running in their heads about what he will write to them was it really necessary to leave a letter after you have defected your home village for the second time.

"Hinata that will be all you're dismissed" Kakashi said.

The Hyuga kunoichi nodded before leaving the office when she finally closed the door the mask Hokage turned his attention on his two students, who by now they were reading Sasuke's letter.

**Dear anyone who cares:**

**By the time any one of you read this I would have already left Konoha you might ask yourself why I left, it's an easy answer. In the three years I have stayed in the village since my return I have come to realize one important factor that left me to make this decision. The first time I left was because I needed the necessary power to obtain in order to defeat Itachi and honestly I didn't care about the village, I was willing to betray those who have become precious to me in order to reach my goal. Those are moments I'm not proud of I have come to regret most of those choices since I found out the horrible truth behind Itachi's actions in the Uchiha massacre. This time I'm not leaving to gain power but the reason is I don't belong in this village.**

**I have come to realized that I don't fit with everyone in Konoha I have become a complete outcast since I became a traitor, and most of the villagers pretty much hate me can't blame them though. I don't belong here even if it's considered to be my home village where I was born somehow I feel like it's not really my home. I admit I still hate the village for what happened to my brother I can't seem to forgive the elders for making the decision that changed the fate of the Uchiha clan, Itachi's and my fate as well. Therefore I think it's better for the traitor to leave and never come back I have chosen my path of the avenger, but don't feel bad or hate me for the matter. My stay in the village wasn't a complete waste I got to strengthened the bonds I have forged a long time ago with team seven and even formed friendships with people from our group, I am thankful for Ino for accepting me back as well as everyone. **

**I have also forged a strong bond with someone else and she was willing to ask me to stay with me under the roof of my house, I admire her courage for asking. She has become special to me I also thank her for willing to be my friend and let us forged our bond, thank you Hinata. Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi thank you for everything you three will always be precious to me because you have become my new family. I have a pretty good idea how will you all react when you find out I'm gone again just try not to get mad I am willing to pay the ultimate price for my treachery. I don't know what else to say but thank you for the people who are my friends and have become an important part in my life, even the lone avenger needs friends. I'm sorry I doubt you will accept my apology or not and quite frankly I don't care I'm not planning in coming back. **

**Thank you for the happy memories and farewell.**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Both Naruto and Sakura were shocked as they finished reading the letter they were speechless. They still couldn't believe that their third teammate and friend has left the village again. They were still trying to swallow the hard painful truth that he was really gone and he had no intentions in coming back. Sakura was the first to react as tears started falling from her jade eyes, she tried to dry them but more came out. What shocked both of them the most was the way he has written the letter, it didn't sounded like the kind of letter a traitor who wants revenge on their village would leave.

"This is…." She started while making a sob.

"What….what's going on?" Naruto finally spoke his eyes never leaving the context of the letter" this seems like some kind of will…."

Kakashi nodded" it does isn't it?"

"What do you mean Kakashi sensei?" asked Sakura.

"I think it's strange enough that this time Sasuke left a goodbye letter to notify his defection from the village, anyone willing to become a missing nin would never leave such thing as a goodbye letter. They will be informing the entire village of his betrayal and it won't be long before they dispatch the hunter nin unit after him, that person will be asking for his own death."

"So wait he wants us to know that he left the village?" replied the pink haired medic.

"Precisely he wanted to make sure that he left and he has become a missing nin again."

Naruto growled" I don't get it why, why would he leave I could tell that he was happy being here with us?"

"He was that's why he bothered in leaving the letter" replied the mask Hokage.

"But you said it yourself Kakashi sensei Sasuke-kun will be asking to be hunted down by leaving this letter" said Sakura.

"Like Naruto said that the letter seems more like a will than just a simple farewell letter, I agree with him too…."

The blond jinchurikki gazed at the floor while tightening his fists he was still holding the letter" Kakashi sensei don't tell me….does Sasuke wants to be hunted and killed by the village?"

"That's what I believe he probably wants to die as the traitor avenger."

"Why would he do that?" Naruto tried not to cry while Sakura put her arm on his shoulder trying to comfort him.

"I honestly don't know after changing his ways and finally learning his lesson I don't seem to understand his actions. However I have a feeling what Sasuke has planned?"

"You do?" said the pink haired kunoichi.

"This is just a guess so listen…."

Hinata has stood outside the office listening to the entire conversation she didn't wanted to leave after knowing that it was about Sasuke. Of course she didn't want to get busted for eavesdropping so she kept her distance from the office door, but she already had a solution. Like the sharingan the byakugan also had the ability to read lips she activated her bloodline looking straight the office. She saw the mask Hokage talking to the two jounin reading his lips, her eyes widened when she heard him say what Sasuke had in mind. She quickly deactivated the byakugan and left not wanting to get discovered by anyone walking the hall way, but as she left a few tears has formed on her pale eyes.

Naruto and Sakura stood in shock at what they just heard from their teacher, the news has hit them hard. The pink haired woman reacted as tears formed Naruto put his arm on her shoulder this time he was trying to comfort his girlfriend he looked like he was in the same positing to shed some tears too. Kakashi gazed at them with the same reaction he was taking in it badly too but as the Hokage he needed to calm down and not let the situation freak him out.

"You really think that's what Sasuke has planed?" Naruto said his tone was soft like it was impossible for the Uchiha to do such thing.

"It's a wild guess but it could be true and with informing us of his defection he wants Konoha to act on the matter and start searching for him, either way it all points out to the same conclusion."

"Then what are we waiting for let's go after him right now?"

"I agree the sooner we leave the sooner we will find him" Sakura replied agreeing with her boyfriend.

"Unfortunately right now I can't let anyone go yet, I must first inform the council of the situation they will decided what to do next."

"The council….?" Naruto had a horrible feeling.

The pink haired medic gasped" but if you do that they could probably make the decision to send the hunter nin unit after Sasuke-kun!"

"That seems like the obvious choice in this matter…."

"But he will get killed!" replied the blond jounin.

"I know but this must be done, you two want to bring Sasuke back and if my wild guess is right then we can't let him get killed. If the council wants his execution I will try and talk to them this is a very delicate situation we have in our hands. Since we had made an alliance with Kumo and Ame the council will probably act before the other villages to solve this problem."

"You mean kill him?" growled Naruto.

"I told you I will not let Sasuke die not as long as I'm Hokage, right now I want you two to stay on standby status be ready to receive any orders from me."

"But Kakashi sensei-"

Sakura cut Naruto off" right Kakashi sensei we will wait for your orders."

"Sakura-chan….?" Naruto looked at her he could see in her jade eyes that she was feeling the same way as him.

The mask Hokage nodded" then you're dismissed you two…."

They nodded leaving the office as they walked the hallway they could feel some tension growing between them. It was understandable after all they just found out that their third teammate has left the village again and this time death seems to be unavoidable, they were living with the fear that Sasuke might die for real this time. The best way to do in this kind of situation is to stay quiet but that wasn't their style both weren't the type to stay quiet, it was part of their commitment as an official couple. To always talk about things that was troubling them it was the best way to strengthen their communication with each other. Both of them knew how much the Uchiha means to them, they knew it this couldn't be avoided.

"Sakura-chan….?"

"I know what you're going to say but we have to trust Kakashi sensei on this he's not going to let Sasuke-kun die."

He smiled" right I trust him."

"Let's wait for him to call on us again so we can start searching for him together."

"You're right this time we will succeed."

The pink haired kunoichi smiled at least her boyfriend was feeling better and determined to search for their friend.

* * *

(Scene change)

Back at his office Kakashi was in deep thought about this whole situation that has become a serious problem indeed. He never expected this will happened thinking that the Uchiha has changed for the better and he was no longer interested in walking the path of revenge again, he felt disappointed at him and himself. He felt he has failed in helping Sasuke again just like the first time he tried to convinced him not to chose revenge before he left the village the first time, he failed as his teacher and as a Hokage. Every time he has failed helping him he felt like he has failed his friend Obito again because they were both Uchiha, even with the warning he gave him of his betrayal he still didn't listen to him. He knew the news will affect the village and their allies it was something he couldn't risked, especially hidden cloud. He sighed remembering the conversation he had with the Raikage in regards with the Uchiha if the Kumo kage finds out of his defection, he will take his chance to execute him for trying to captured his younger brother.

_Kakashi has volunteered to escort the Raikage and his two bodyguards Shi and Darui towards the Konoha main gate. Sasuke's kidnapping os his brother, the Hyuga incident and the capture of Kushina were reasons why the hidden leaf and hidden cloud had problems in the past and they were neutral. But that was over as Kumo and Konoha have become part of the alliance the Raikage has agreed to work together with the other villages in stopping what remains of the organization Akatsuki. However the mask Hokage knew that the Kumo kage's grudge against Sasuke wasn't over yet because he rudely ended his arm wrestling match with the Uchiha, there was never a victor. Hopefully the two villages might work together for the future as true allies. _

"_I hope for the better between the villages of our alliance" replied the Raikage._

"_I hope for the same thing as well."_

"_I do hope you know what know what you're doing still having that Uchiha" his tone was rude._

"_Excuse me?" Kakashi didn't like where this was going an argument could happen any moment._

"_I don't trust him and neither should you, he's a ticking time bomb ready to go off."_

"_On the contrary I trust him there is nothing to worry about Raikage."_

_The Kumo kage stared at him trying not to be rude or evade any bad expressions" Hokage I won't question your way of ruling over your village but let me ask you, what would you do if he betrays you again?"_

_Kakashi raised an eyebrow not knowing what to say he was quiet trying to look for an answer._

"_He betrayed you and your village once he can do it again. People like that Uchiha are always thinking about themselves no one else, he only wants to become strong so he can use his strength against others just to achieve his selfish goals even if he has to attack his former comrades and his home village. It will be better off if he's taken care of for good…."_

_The mask Hokage has reacted to the Kumo kage's words he has tightened his right fist never leaving his gaze. His words were true thinking about the Uchiha Sasuke was really selfish, he was always thinking about getting strong in order to achieve his life goal of revenge on itachi. He remembered how he used to be always arrogant with revenge as his only reason to live, never caring about having friends or protecting his village. He remembered his betrayal and what he did to Naruto in order to escape to Orochimaru perhaps he was right all along that was all in the past. He was now seeing the new Sasuke who was completely different from the past Sasuke he didn't had to worry anymore because just like Naruto and Sakura he fully trust him. _

"_Raikage you don't know Sasuke like I do he has been through a lot and he has changed for the better, even if he's loyalty still in question. But I assure you that he's very loyal to his friends the people who have accepted him back, just leave everything to me."_

_The Kumo kage didn't like his answer" your loyalty for the Uchiha is impressive are you willing to risk the alliance for him?"_

_The mask Hokage was starting to get annoy at his questions" Sasuke is my responsibility, I will take full responsibility for anything that happens on his behalf…."_

"_Fair enough Hokage I will stop now but before I go let me warn you. If by any chance that Uchiha betrays your village again and if he decides to join Akatsuki once more he will be my number one enemy. If he goes after Bee again I will make sure he gets killed on the spot."_

"_I understand but like I said there is nothing to worry about, Sasuke won't betray Konoha again."_

"_For your sake and he's he better not…."_

"_Raikage-sama we're leaving" Shi said._

"_Right let's go."_

_Darui bowed to Kakashi before they left walking out into the distance while the mask Hokage was in deep thought about every single words the Kumo kage has said to him on that day. _

He sighed as he saw Shizune entering his office" what is it?"

"Kakashi are you done with the documents I handed you yesterday?"

He sweat dropped because he has forgotten to do those documents so he gave her a good excuse with the recent situation at hand" there's no time for that Shizune, summon the council members for an emergency meeting."

The raven haired woman heard his tone it was something serious she nodded" right!"

She left the office as he got up from his desk ready to leave as well his mind was thinking about something or more precise someone else which he thought he understood perfectly, he couldn't be any more wrong.

'Just what is going on inside that head of yours Sasuke?'

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: forest region somewhere in fire country territory)

After taking some rest during the night Sasuke resumed his journey to unknown location. Leaving Konoha he had no specific location in mind he just kept on jumping through the trees, his facial expression remained serious. There was no hesitation in his eyes knowing that he has made a big mistake but it his decision alone to make he won't be missed in the village by the people that still hated him. He started remembering the people that mattered to him when he was still in the village, members of the rookie as well as team seven they were the only ones who cared for him. It was too late to be having second thoughts there was no turning back now for what he did, he has made up his mind a while back. He knew what he was doing he really felt like he didn't belonged in the leaf village even with his change after being locked up in ANBU headquarters for three years and he chose a new star to lived his life. He knew the consequences for his actions are highly sever what he did had no forgiveness, he was warned after all by Kakashi and he knew the outcome of his choice. His onyx eyes were fixed on the trees ahead but his mind was only thinking about his words on that day.

"_If you betray Konoha again I will have you executed, so for your sake as well as Naruto and Sakura's sake I hope that this time you take the right path…."_

It was such a shame that he had to disobeyed what his teacher said about taking the right path. He felt disappointed with himself in his point of view he thought he was taking the right path, his rightful path not the path Kakashi was expecting he will take. He figured he was obviously disappointed in him for making the mistake of leaving the village again, he was used to deceiving people even if this time he didn't meant it to happen. His dark path of the avenger was always his only purpose why give it up now after everything he's been through while staying in Konoha, so many memories were running through his head. Good memories that he has come to enjoyed and cherished trying to replace all of his painful memories with them he didn't knew how slowly he was letting go of the past, but running away was impossible. He started thinking about the people that mattered to him Iruka and the rookies and finally team seven he pictured them in his head smiling, and he saw himself smiling with them. He did said goodbye to them except Kakashi but he knew the mask Hokage will immediately noticed something wrong and he might ordered ANBU to watch over him, after he finally lifted the order of having him tailed by the organization.

'They must already know I'm gone by now….'

He never thought he would hate traveling on his own for being the avenger who was a loner. He missing traveling with his team hawk and team seven he was supposed to be a lone wolf, but he got used of having people around him walking with him. Now here he was alone walking the path he has chosen since the Uchiha massacre and he hasn't regretted his decision a bit, the people in Konoha will eventually be happy that he was gone. His friends that were important to him, it was another story the prize he has to pay he will be hunted down by his own village and he was prepared for the hunt. When he jumped another tree branch something caught his eye, he was alarmed seeing a body on the ground. He jumped getting next to the body it was the body of a little girl who seems to be around seven with chocolate brown hair wearing a sky blue dress with brown sandals. He noticed that she had some slight bruises like she was attacked but luckily he hasn't found any traces of blood on her, checking her pulse he was glad because she was alive.

'What could a little girl be doing stranded in the middle of the forest….?'

His conscious started speaking to him telling him that he couldn't leave her even if he was running from Konoha, there was a high chance that she could die if she stays here. He picked her up bridal style and resumed jumping on the tree branches this time he was planning to get to a safe spot to stay before going back to hiding. He made a couple of jumps as he reached a gore, he kept on walking looking around the forest he has come to recognized the area of the many times he has traveled the fire country. He knew this location well he could hear water running in the distance there was a river up ahead he thought that she must be thirsty and hungry. It was a miracle that she was still alive she was probably abandoned today or perhaps there was another reason, he finally arrived at the river when he noticed the girl was moving slightly. He gazed at her she was awake she was staring at him with a pair of haze eyes, she was trembling obviously she was afraid.

"I'm not going to hurt you…."

"Mommy and daddy" she replied in a whisper before her eyes started watering up.

"I didn't catch that."

Tears started falling" mommy and daddy are gone….I miss them."

"Did you get separated from them?" Sasuke felt like he needed to help her.

"No I…." she started sobbing.

The Uchiha sighed she has obviously experienced something terrible to be crying like this he gently put her on the ground letting her sobbing. He took his canteen offering it to her although he wasn't good in cheering people up.

"Here you must be thirsty?"

She nodded her face was full of tears she kindly accepted the canteen drinking the water, she felt so refresh enjoying the taste. She hasn't drunk water in a while pretty soon she drank the entire canteen making Sasuke sweat dropped.

'She was that thirsty, it must be the same if she's hungry….'

"Thank you" she handed him the empty canteen.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Only a little…."

"A little is good" he went to the river and filled his canteen" would you like more?"

"No…."

"Are you hungry?"

He only got a loud stomach growl coming from the little girl. He opened his backpack and took a napkin it was filled with some of the food that Hinata has made for him. He gave a small smile he has come to like her cooking and he was planning in eating her food for surviving in his new life as a missing nin, the food was probably a memento from the Hyuga kunoichi. A memento that he will eventually have to eat but right now there was someone else who needed the food more than him. The little girl was really hungry she was probably starving to death he couldn't lived with himself if she dies of hunger when he had available food with him. He looked at the piece of rice ball and shrimp made by Hinata he will have to let it go just like he let go of his friends and the bond he made with them back at Konoha, it's what he wanted.

"Here eat" he offered her the food from his wrapped up napkin.

She quickly took the food smiling making him blinked in surprise she was eating rapidly, like her life depended on it. If she continued to eat like she could probably choke the Uchiha offered her water from his canteen to help her swallow the food easily just looking at her eat it was enough to tell him that she hasn't eaten in days, who knows maybe even longer. At least the tasty food wasn't going to be wasted he will have to come up with ways to gain food he had no choice but hunt for it. He watched her as she has eaten the whole thing in less than five minutes she was now drinking from the canteen she was feeling so much better now her hunger was gone, the great taste of the food was very satisfying. He actually felt better with himself helping someone in need at least he can do some good with his status as a criminal.

"Thank you" she smiled at her savior.

"You're very lucky that I found you, someone like you can't survive in this forest alone."

Her eyes softened" I….it wasn't my fault."

"Where are your parents?"

Her eyes started tearing up again" they're gone…."

"Did you get lost while traveling with them?"

The tears were falling again" no….they are dead."

Sasuke stood quiet no wonder she was crying so much she was in pain because her parents were gone. For a moment he could understand her pain because of his parents, he knew all about that pain of losing your whole family. That pain has always been in his heart since the massacre.

"What's your name?"

"Aiki…."

"I'm sorry for your loss…."

She sobbed softly" my mommy and daddy are merchants they traveled all around the world. They sell all kind of medicine I always liked traveling with them meeting nice people and places. While we we're traveling here we got attacked by mean doggies."

"Dogs?" the Uchiha was confused hearing her statement they weren't wild animals that will attack just like that.

Aiki nodded" they were furry and they had sharp teeth we we're traveling when we got surrounded by them, they were so many."

"I don't think they were dogs, I will take my guess that they were wolves. A wolf pack they probably attacked you and your parents to defend themselves any stranger they meet they see it as a threat."

"Their ears were very pointy they did look like doggies to me…."

"Wolves are dogs only wilder and more dangerous."

The little girl continued to sob" mommy and daddy tried to protect me from the wild doggies and they told me to run. I obeyed them but they stayed behind I ran as fast as I could, when I stopped running I was lost and mommy and daddy they were gone I saw them getting attacked by the wild doggies…."

"I'm sorry…."

"I miss them I want to be with them."

"It's okay Aiki, your parents wanted you to be safe from harm. They died trying to protect you they wanted you to live its only natural that parents will do whatever means necessary to protect their child…."

"I'm all alone I'm scare…."

"You can't stay here that's for sure."

He watched her continuing to sob he knew he couldn't leave her here if her parents are really dead, it was impossible for a little girl to survive in this forest on her own. He didn't forget the reason he was traveling he had a mission and he couldn't get her involve in this his life was far too dangerous for a little girl to be in. For a moment he thought that it was his responsibility to take care of her and protect her maybe it was his pride or his intuition playing games with him, he sighed he had to thank Naruto for that hanging out too long with him has made him into a real softie.

'I can't take her with me' he looked around the forest' I know this route if I go west there's a town nearby I think it's Tanzaku there should be an orphanage there….'

He got on one knee meeting Aiki's level he took a piece of cloth which ironically Hinata gave him, it was another memory from Konoha. He used it to dry her tears once he was done drying every single tear drop he made eye contact with her.

"Look you can't stay here and your parents wanted you to be safe. I'm going to take you to a place to have a second chance in living with a family, it won't be your parents but it will be enough for you to have a happy life."

She nodded understanding him at least she was happy to meet someone like him who would take his time to help her, and by now she like him.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah…."

"It will be quicker if you let me carry you, we'll reach the town faster that way."

The Uchiha took Aiki on his back carrying her and she giggle" what?"

"My daddy…..he used to carry me this way" she gave a big smile she hasn't been this happy since her parents were killed.

"Right then off we go."

He jumped on the nearest tree branch jumping on others he decided to increased his speed a little, the sooner he send her to the orphanage in Tanzaku the better she will be safe. He was already a threat to Konoha he couldn't let her into his life the longer he continues being a missing nin the more dangerous he becomes, it won't before the leaf starts calling for assistance from their allied villages and that's when things will get more complicated for him.

"What's your name?" asked Aiki.

He looked at her" why do you want to know….?"

"I told you mine and you should do the same too."

"It's better if you don't know…."

"Come on don't be a meanie I want to know your name" she pouted.

He rolled his eyes not knowing why he felt like telling her" it's Sasuke…."

"Thanks" she replied giving a smile.

He didn't know why but even if he was going to sent Aiki to an orphanage where he might never see her again once he leaves her, he felt like he has forged another important bond with the little girl and just when he barely knew her. He was the one who said that having too many bonds will leave someone astray back then when he forged his bond of hatred with Itachi. But he was wrong having too many bonds is the reason why he has become the person he is today, and he couldn't be any happier to have those bonds.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Konoha hidden leaf village fire country territory)

The village was having just another usual day running their daily activities and businesses however there was a slight change with today, that make the people talk more often than usual. The word was eventually out and it reached their ears of Sasuke's defection it became the hottest topic in gossip since Naruto defeated Pain and saved the village. The news didn't turned out well for almost the population a lot have disliked the Uchiha for knowing that he was just a traitor and for being responsible in almost causing a war with Konoha and Kumo, hearing that he left the village again only make them hate him even more. The minority who probably had second thoughts about him have completely changed their perspective on him, now they hated him joining the rest of the crowd. Now Sasuke has become their hated and most feared enemy ever no doubt he was up to no good they will have to live their lives in fear because he might try to attack the village when nobody expects it. Everyone of them were now hoping that he gets capture and executed in public so they can see the Uchiha traitor's death first hand, it proves how much they hated him. But now everyone hated him some were disappointed, while others were confused by his departure and some were thinking the worst case scenario for the raven haired Uchiha.

* * *

(Location: village urban district)

Everyone from the rookies were present they were all seated in a couple of stone steps that reached to one of the village's temples. Shikamaru was seated next to Temari, next to them stood Ino and Chouji. Tenten and Lee were on the far corner while Neji was next to them Shino and Kiba were on the opposite corner of the stairs while Akamaru was knelt next to his master. Finally Sakura was next to Naruto in the middle of the stairs obviously everyone have decided to have a meeting regarding Sasuke's decision to leave the village again, Hinata was the only one absent to the meeting because she probably didn't felt like talking about the situation. It was probably not a good thing to bring the topic knowing how delicate both Naruto and Sakura can be when it comes to the Uchiha the tension will obviously increased before the meeting ends. Everyone thought it will be best to have a meeting and speak what they thought of the whole thing, it was best to hear their opinions on the topic. Although they already knew what both the blond jinchurikki and the pink haired medic though of their friend's betrayal, they were obviously not going to hate him for what he did.

Shikamaru felt annoyed at the news and thought it was troublesome about Sasuke's defection from Konoha, just when he was almost accepted by everyone from their group. The villagers were a different story because he knew almost everyone hated him and probably it was impossible to change their minds, but some people could change only a small number. He couldn't help but get suspicious at Sasuke's actions the day before he left the village he knew he was acting so strange, it only make him believe him that he was planning in leaving all along. He already thought ahead that Naruto and Sakura knew something but it was too troublesome to think about the whole thing.

Temari was feeling the same way as her boyfriend something was really up with the Uchiha the day before it felt strange that he bothered himself to treat everyone to food. Especially when he was smiling not very Sasuke like although she has never had a grudge against him she did saw him as a friend and comrade. Her brother Gaara had some respect for him because he understood him in the past with his hunger to gain power and get revenge he used to feel the same way with his past treatment at the hidden sand village.

Ino was quiet but her eyes said a lot she was depressed after hearing the news about her friend. It hurt her to know he has decided to betray the village again after she has told him to give him a chance to become his friend, only to have her trust in him betrayed. She was disappointed in him how could he do this after she has come to see him as a good friend she thought she will understand him, she couldn't be any more wrong now.

Chouji tried to comfort his girlfriend he knew she was feeling bad after hearing the news after all she has freely decided to let the Uchiha be her friend and she found out that she did wrong in offering her friendship. Now she was feeling disappointed and there was nothing he could do to make her feel better but he didn't understood why he did it when everyone has almost accepted him back as a friend and one of their own. Now he didn't know what to think of Sasuke but to see him once again as a missing nin.

Lee was quiet but he was probably feeling worst than Ino because he was one of the few that trusted him the most, after Naruto and Sakura. He happily accepted the Uchiha as a friend and started seeing him as a great comrade but after listening to the horrible news he was so disappointed and hurt, he actually felt like he had no desire to train today. Pushing his skills over the limit was his passion and surpass his teacher was his lifelong dream Sasuke's defection from the village has really affect him in a negative way.

Tenten wasn't feeling so down like her boyfriend but she did felt a bit disappointed with the Uchiha. Just when she was ready to trust him and see him as a friend this happens. Now she was back to see him as a traitor and enemy to their village she always cares for her friend and they are important to her, Sasuke was definitely off from her list of friends.

Neji wasn't feeling disappointed or depressed like the rest of the young ninjas because he wasn't surprised at all. What will he expect from the traitor Uchiha he knew this was going to happen sooner or later the only thing he felt bad is that no one was able to stop him from leaving the village. He has never gotten along with Sasuke and this proves he was right all along, he was a threat to their village and they needed to stop him that's how he saw things. He was always strict with the rules of Konoha and taking care of him was their responsibility before it's too late.

Kiba was frowning slightly because he was also disappointed in the Uchiha's defection. He secretly thought of having him as a friend but he never gave it too much thought because he has been very busy lately since he married Ayane. He thought he has changed after learning his lesson he was wrong maybe it was the right thing to side with Neji now, he took a look at Akamaru and his dog was probably feeling the same way too. He has wasted his time thinking in accepting Sasuke as a friend.

Shino just didn't know what to think he should be disappointed like everyone else, but he felt disappointed in himself more. He thought he could understand what the Uchiha was going through he has come to care for his comrades a lot he felt the same way as Tenten. Maybe he wasn't so good in understanding people instead of having another friend back he has gained the person as a enemy, protecting his village was his priority just like any other ninja so he will be ready to face Sasuke if the chance was given.

Sakura felt like this whole meeting was nothing but a mistake it wasn't right after how she was feeling. After talking to Kakashi she has become very worried for Sasuke especially when she heard from her teacher the Uchiha's intentions with his betrayal. She didn't care what the others thought about it because she had a pretty good idea she wasn't in the mood to hear them say I told you so he was nothing but a traitor. She was going through a lot and she wasn't the only one but her boyfriend as well she knew that this was the last thing he needed right now, this meeting shouldn't be made period.

Naruto was not feeling in the mood to be having this group meeting with his friends because he knew what they were going to say. Most of them didn't trusted Sasuke and they didn't like him either he didn't wanted to hear negative things about his best friend it was enough from what he was told by Kakashi. He didn't needed this the only thing in his mind right now is to go and find the Uchiha before it's too late none of them will understand how he feels with exception of his girlfriend. If they will start disrespecting him he won't be held responsible with how he will act, he's not going to put up with anyone insulting his friend.

"You all know why we have gathered here?" said Shikamaru.

"We do and it won't change my view of Sasuke" replied Kiba with a frown.

"The first time Sasuke-kun left the village I was shocked I couldn't believe he would do that, but he does have a personal score to settle with his brother so I understand his actions for leaving. But now I don't know anymore" Lee said.

"I guess we don't know him like we thought" said Tenten.

"I just can't believe he did that wasn't he happy being here?" replied Ino with her head lowered in shame.

"Maybe he had his reasons?" Chouji said.

"Didn't he killed Itachi so he fulfilled the revenge that was forced on him well all know the truth of the massacre there's no need for him to continue walking that path anymore?" replied Shino.

"I will have to agree if there's even another reason for him to be looking for revenge?" said Temari.

"There shouldn't be one we all witnessed how Naruto fought Sasuke after the civil war he was the one that snapped some sense into him, after that I thought he would no longer go back to his old ways looks like I was wrong" Shikamaru said.

"I'm sure Sasuke-kun has his reason for leaving the village again" Sakura said carefully while looking at Naruto who was in deep thought.

"And what would that reason be Sakura?" Neji replied.

"I…I don't know…." Her jade eyes drift off for a moment.

The Nara sighed at the question not knowing the answer" beats me I really have no idea what's going on inside that head of he's, it's too troublesome to think about."

"And to think that the day before he left he was being all nice and happy with us" said Ino.

"He was obviously pretending to care I knew it was too good to be true" Kiba said his comment made Naruto's eyes hardened.

"What could you expect from him, Sasuke was always a wild card he was never loyal to the village in the first place. It was always his ambition before anything else he was forgiven for his treason and he thinks he can take advantage of that by leaving the village again. He's probably laughing right now that he made a fool of all of us" replied the Hyuga prodigy.

"Neji that's enough" Sakura gave him a glare to watch his words carefully because next to her Naruto was losing his patience.

"Pardon me Sakura but if my words are upsetting you that I would like to know if everyone present feels the same way as I do. We all have been given a chance to trust Sasuke again and welcome him as a friend and now he chose to betray that trust, how can you all justify him?"

"No comment" replied the Yamanaka as a couple of tears were falling.

"I really don't know what to say" said Chouji.

"I feel like Sasuke should have a chance to explain his actions and his reason for leaving the village again, I'm not going to jump to any conclusions yet. Everyone has a right to explain themselves and Sasuke is no exception" Shikamaru said his comment made Naruto and Sakura gave a small smile.

"I will have to agree with lazy bones he should be capture and brought back to the village so he can explain his reasons for leaving" Temari said.

"I would like to agree with Shikamaru but I feel like he couldn't be trusted anymore" said Tenten.

"Yosh I still trust Sasuke-kun I want to hear what he has to say" replied Lee.

"Everything should be decided with the council meeting that will happen later, if they decided that Sasuke should be hunted down then we won't have a say in the matter. However I would like to hear what he has to say" said Shino.

"I was ready to trust Sasuke and accept him as a buddy" Kiba said while petting Akamaru" but after this I think I won't be able to trust him again."

"I see I understand your decision but my opinion still stands, Sasuke is an enemy and he was never to be trusted from the beginning he's dangerous. If he betrayed the village again then he should be taken are off like all missing nins that betray their villages.

Sakura was alarmed when she saw Naruto finally losing his patience" shut up Neji!"

Everyone gasped at the sudden violent reaction from the blond jinchurikki although they should have seen this coming knowing how loyal he is to the Uchiha. They could feel the sudden tension that has formed around them it didn't looked good this could turn into an argument or probably something worst. Sakura hold her boyfriend's hand trying to calm him down there was no need to lose it and have a fight with his friends there was no need to make things worse even if she understood his reasons better than anyone. Neji was shocked at his the blonds' sudden outburst he wasn't expecting that from him but it's to be expected for saying the wrong this about the Uchiha, he wasn't upset though. He just stared at him knowing how much he care for his comrades and the village to the Hyuga prodigy Naruto was the complete opposite of Sasuke the only person he had a high level of respect, the kind of respect he would never have for the Uchiha. Everyone was at their guard because a fight could be the outcome just looking at the way the blond jinchurikki was gazing at the Hyuga, looks like he has reached his limit with his comments.

"Naruto please…." Sakura was still holding his hand not to do something he might regret.

"Sakura-chan let me do this trust me" he gave her a confident gaze he wasn't planning in doing something that he will regret he wasn't choosing violence as a way to solve an argument.

The pink haired kunoichi nodded letting him go she trusted him enough.

"Naruto you might think I'm being unfair and unjust but I'm simply saying the truth. Sasuke has betrayed Konoha not once but twice he has made his point by now that he's not interested in serving this village, you remember he even said that he hated the village even after serving his sentence in ANBU prison?"

"I know but this isn't about Sasuke it's about you…."

The Hyuga prodigy raised an eyebrow at his comment" I beg your pardon."

"Come on Neji we all know you have always had a grudge against Sasuke since the chunin exams, you two have never seen eye to eye on things. You're only making your decision base on your dislike for him."

"You may be right but still what I'm saying is correct. Missing nins have always paid the prize for betraying their villages through death, but it's the first time in history that we forgive one and gave him a second chance to live his life as a full blooded ninja of this village. Then he wastes the chance he was given by leaving again can you really justify my decision?"

The blond jounin stood quiet as Neji got closer to him with a serious gaze" you were the one that changed me for the better Naruto. You were the one that taught me that fate doesn't control anyone but one self is the one who controls his and her own fate, I have chosen my own fate. To fight and protect my clan, my Hokage, my village and even you if it comes down to it I will protect you from the threat Sasuke has become…."

"And I am certain that everyone present here will also protect you from any enemies even give their own lives for you I would do as well. I don't have to say it because everyone feels the same way about you. You have become one of our most dedicated and important allies, a friend I bet everyone are ready to die for you if the situation comes isn't that right?"

"Neji….?" Naruto was speechless by his speech but he was no longer angry with him.

"Sakura you're ready to give your life for Naruto?" replied the Hyuga prodigy.

"He already knows the answer" she smiled at him.

"You guys don't have to say a word about that" said the blond jinchurikki.

Lee had tears in his eyes" Neji your speech was so youthful!"

Tenten sighed" you always have to over react like this."

The Hyuga prodigy resumed his speech" you might hate me Naruto but that's my opinion I know you're willing to go far for Sasuke but we're not like you, we all have a limit. I can't do the same thing I mentioned about you with him I can't give my trust and support to someone who has already betrayed the village twice…."

"You don't know nothing how I feel so you can't expect me to understand, I trust Sasuke and whatever his reason may be I'm sure he's not planning in betraying us or the village" replied Naruto.

"He already did the moment he left" Kiba said.

"Like I said if we get the order to bring him back I would like to hear his reason" said Shikamaru.

"If Sasuke does return to the village….alive" Neji said.

Naruto gasped as he glared" you guys don't know anything Sasuke is-"

"Naruto stop" Sakura hold him she knew he was about to reveal the part of the goodbye letter which Kakashi told them to keep it a secret for now.

"Sakura-chan….?"

"I think that will be enough we all have our different opinions about this, let's leave it like that" she replied.

"You didn't finish your sentence Naruto" Shikamaru was starting to get suspicious.

"It's nothing I'm leaving…." He turned to leave.

'What's going on those two seem to be hiding something?' thought the Nara.

"Sakura aren't you going after him?" asked Ino.

The pink haired medic shook her head" I think he needs some time on his own or he won't listen to me no matter what I say to him."

"Sakura is there something you're not telling us?" Shikamaru was still pressing on the topic.

"What do you mean?" she tried not to be alarmed.

"Is there something wrong?" Shino replied.

"Why would Sakura-san hide something from us?" said Lee.

"Is it about Sasuke?" asked Neji.

"I'm not keeping anything from you guys, I have to run a couple of errands Kakashi sensei ordered me before going back to the hospital" she left trying to remain calm' damn that was close Shikamaru is already aware something is up, but Kakashi sensei doesn't want them to know about Sasuke-kun's letter.

"That was weird" said Ino watching her best friend leave.

"What is?" Chouji replied.

"Just leave it be Chouji" replied the Nara' did Kakashi ordered them to stay quiet….?'

* * *

(Scene change)

Naruto was walking the streets with his head looking at the ground not even his friends weren't so thrill to have Sasuke back. Other we're expecting an explanation from the Uchiha some of the villagers passing by were smiling at him while others were waving at him but he didn't noticed because of his mood. He was only thinking about Neji's words no doubt he didn't trusted his friend and he wasn't planning in forgiving him but he knew the truth according to what Kakashi told him, the Uchiha was really causing him to over think about his actions. As he walked the streets he heard the villagers murmuring to others speaking ill of his teammate, his eyes hardened how could they say things like that about him. Why did they have to hate him if they could only understand his pain then maybe there was no need to feel such hatred for him, everyone was against him he started getting worried for his safety. The only thing he could do is to believe in Kakashi's words that he will try to protect Sasuke from getting hunted by the hunter nins. For once he needed to be patient and not to jump face first like he has always done in the past this was a delicate situation he couldn't be reckless, the Uchiha's life was hanging in the balance.

He reached the academy it was the only place to visit in his mind. He walked to the tree where the swing was placed and he got seated there, it brought him some sad memories. He will always get seated here to remind him of his loneliness it was the one place where he will dropped his mask feeling sad that he was alone and hated by the villagers. He understood Sasuke in that department too with how much they have come to hate him he was still confused so many questions were running through his head. Why did he left why is he doing this, what is he accomplishing by leaving again and what did he meant in the farewell letter. The letter seemed to have an hidden motive which Kakashi suspects something is really up he was hoping whatever the real reason may be that it wouldn't be what the mask Hokage has in mind, it couldn't be that he and Sakura weren't going to let it happen. He noticed someone walking to him smiling he spotted his teacher from the academy.

"Iruka sensei….?"

The chunin smiled walking next to him" hey Naruto."

"You have the day off?"

"No I'm on my break the students are already done their work for the day, so what's wrong you seem down?"

"Iruka sensei…."

"Don't say it I have heard about Sasuke."

His cerulean eyes wandered to somewhere else" do you think that Sasuke is really a traitor?"

The chunin tried not to say anything that will make him upset knowing how delicate the topic of the Uchiha is to him" Naruto….if he left the village without any orders from the Hokage then he has chosen to leave for good."

"So you think he's a traitor just like everyone else?"

"I want to believe Sasuke but I don't know what to think, he seemed to be behaving after he served his sentence. I don't understand what could have happened to make him changed his mind?"

The blond jounin lowered his gaze" do you think he has a good reason for leaving?"

"If he has one I would like to hear it…."

'Just like Shikamaru' he sighed" what if he has an utter motive for doing this?"

"What do you mean?" Iruka blinked at his question.

"I mean that he could be hiding his real intentions by leaving, that maybe he has something else on his mind. I'm not going to believe that he left the village because he chose to betray us…."

"You have always believed in all of your friends, you will always trust in them no matter what I wouldn't want it any other way. You believe Sasuke is innocent then I will believe so too, I trust you Naruto."

He smiled" thanks Iruka sensei how about if we have some ramen together it's been a while since we have eaten at Ichiraku's?"

The teacher chuckle" I could go for some ramen right about now unfortunately my break is almost up, I have to get back to work. I have lost of work at the academy I also have to prepare for the genin exam that's coming soon, sorry I can't join you."

"That's okay we can go next time I'll see you later then" he left before waving.

Iruka smiled waving goodbye to his favorite student he took one glance at his departure figure his eyes had a sad expression' you have a lot of faith in Sasuke but this is the second time he has left the village. I couldn't tell you this Naruto but his chances of being forgiven are very low, this time he could be punished by death…."

He headed back to the academy building as he gave a smile' but I will still believe in you.'

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

(Location: Tanzaku town urban district fire country territory)

When Sasuke left Konoha he wasn't expecting to babysit a seven year old girl, it was the last thing on his mind. He's supposed to run and hide from the hunter nins and try to survive, make a living with his new status earning a profit by doing other jobs for people like a mercenary. This wasn't part of the job he had a frown of his lips as the little girl Aiki was still being carried on his back she was smiling continued to enjoy riding on him as they were walking through the busy streets of the town. She was truly happy finally arriving at a place with lots of people and many building she quickly got curious and felt like wanting to see all the different places. Of course she wasn't going to get the chance because the Uchiha had other plans there was one place he had in mind to go, none that she was expecting. Although he was looking forward to find the place he desperately searching for he felt bad that he had to separate himself from the little girl, he hated to think that has made another bond. He barely knew her and he felt safe with her like he could forget all of his problems just by being with her.

He took a glance at her she was smiling widely holding onto him like she was planning to never let him go. It was impossible to grow fond of someone when you just met her in less than three hours and you didn't knew a single thing about them, maybe because she was just a kid. But he knew he couldn't bring her in his life he had other plans in mind he didn't needed her in them she will eventually get hurt. His onyx eyes were on the road and felt relief spotting the building he was looking for in the distance it wasn't too far from the left corner of one of the streets. Getting closer he read the sign of the building Tanzaku orphanage it was the perfect place for Aiki to be safe although she was still unaware of his intentions. He stopped reaching the entrance he was ready for something that was about to become hard to do, saying goodbye.

'Damn it I have to do this….'

"Why did we stop?" replied Aiki.

"This is your stop."

She looked straight at the building" what is this place?"

"This is an orphanage" he replied still getting no reaction from the little girl" the people who work here will make sure you get a family that will take care of you."

Aiki felt like turning pale she reacted as she tightened her hold on him" what….?"

"You're going to be living here until you get adopted by a family…."

She lowered her head her lowered lip started trembling" you're leaving….?"

"I can't stay I have other things to do you'll be better off here."

"Will you visit me?" she sniffed a little.

"I don't think so…."

"No I don't want you to leave, don't leave me here please."

"Trust me you'll be safe here. It's not safe being with me."

"But I want to be with you Sasuke" Aiki was now in tears she was still holding onto him.

The Uchiha sighed removing her from his back putting her safe on the ground" listen you can't be with me I'm a ninja my life is very dangerous. I could die any moment it's better for you to be with someone else."

"I don't want you to go" she was now sobbing.

"You're not making this any easier on me" he was annoyed.

"Please take me with you" she pleaded in tears.

"I told you I can't!" he raised his voice.

"Don't leave me Sasuke take me with you, I love you…."

He finally had enough of Aiki's sorrowful pleadings he knew he wasn't getting anywhere is this keeps up, so he did the only thing he could do. Just like he did with Hinata he activated his sharingan and cast a genjutsu on the little girl, she quickly fell to the ground asleep. He sighed carrying her bridal style entering the building of the orphanage he arrived at the reception area where there was a young woman in his early thirties standing at the counter.

"Welcome to the Tanzaku orphanage how can I be of service?"

"Can you put this girl for adoption?" his onyx eyes were on Aiki.

"Yes we can what's her name?"

"It's Aiki right now she's very tire so it will be better to let her have her rest."

The receptionist nodded" I see is there any information you would like to verify with us about her?"

"I found her in the forest starved to death according to her, her parents are dead they were attacked by a pack of wild wolves and she barely escaped…."

The woman felt heartbroken at the story" how horrible the poor thing must be so traumatized for experiencing something like that, don't worry she's in good hands."

"Make sure she gets adopted by a great happy family, she deserves to be with one…."

"I will make sure she gets adopted by the best family ever."

"Thanks…."

He gave the sleeping Aiki to the receptionist as she smiled happy to have her in her arms. Sasuke stood quiet looking at the little girl without saying another word he turned to leave he managed to catch a glimpse as the woman took her away from the reception desk into a hallway probably where the rooms were located. He finally walked away leaving the building and chose not to think about the matter anymore but she will find a way to appeared in his mind, he was regretting his decision but it was the only way to protect her from the danger he was about to experience. Without looking to the orphanage he resumed his walking through the streets of the town his figure disappearing with the crowd, deep inside he was going to missed the little girl.

'I'm sorry Aiki….'

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: council chamber fire tower Konoha hidden leaf village fire country territory)

Kakashi has entered the room with a determined look on his face he was going to tell the members of the council the situation that has happened this morning. He looked ahead seeing that all members were present of course except for the two elders Homura and Koharu they were still serving time in ANBU for hiding information about the Uchiha massacre. As soon as he walked towards the middle of the round table that was occupied by the members he had a bad feeling, something was not right. The air has changed force giving in it a negative energy and the expression of each council member said enough that something was wrong it was a serious expression like they have heard some horrible news. It made him wondered if they already knew but he was about to tell them, it wasn't possible for them to know since he kept this information as classified as he could. Even if some of the villagers knew it will take for any of the members to find out eventually. He faced them he was about to find out ready to tell them the news of Sasuke, he was still waiting for their reaction.

"Thank you for coming under short notice members of the council. I have called this emergency meeting for a reason we have a serious situation in our hands regarding Uchiha Sasuke…."

"That will be enough Kakashi" replied Inoichi.

"No need to tell us we already know" Shikaku said.

"What….?" the mask Hokage was shocked that they knew already.

"Like you heard we know that Sasuke has left the village again" Tsume said.

"With all due respect how did you all find out so soon?"

"Hiashi told us everything" replied Chouza.

"Hiashi?" Kakashi turned to the older Hyuga.

"He was the one that informed us of the Uchiha's betrayal, we also know of the other things he did" Shibi said.

"What other things?"

"Allow me to explain" Hiashi said getting up from his seat facing his Hokage" we have marked Uchiha Sasuke as a dangerous S rank missing nin not just for his betrayal over the hidden leaf village for the second time but on the charges for turning my daughter against me and the Hyuga clan."

"What?" Kakashi's visible eye widened in pure shock" explain yourself!"

"The Uchiha is responsible for making Hyuga Hinata betrayed her clan" said Tsume.

"That can't be you all know that she did it on her own free will, it was her decision to make alone. I apologize Hiashi for what I'm about to say but your daughter left your clan because she was sick of the customs, the laws and she was sick because no matter how strong she got you still saw her as a hindrance. There is no way that Sasuke was involved in her decision at all he has nothing to do with this."

"I apologize Kakashi but you're wrong" replied Shikaku.

Hiashi nodded" I'm afraid you're mistaken Uchiha Sasuke had everything to do with her decision to betrayed the clan, I know because he was controlling her."

"What controlling her?" the mask Hokage was more shocked than before.

The older Hyuga took a small scroll" I am holding in my hands the results of a test that my daughter volunteered to take she was very confident that there was nothing wrong with her. A genjutsu test according to the test results she was under a genjutsu a very powerful one, it seems the Uchiha has used his sharingan on her in order to have complete control over her. With having her as his puppet he made her do everything, including betraying the Hyuga clan once he left the village the genjutsu was dispelled. Of course my daughter will not accept the truth she's feeling a bit delusional at the moment…."

"It is forbidden for a clan member to use his dojutsu on anyone in the village, especially a member from a high clan like the Hyuga" Inoichi said.

Hiashi showed him the scroll as Kakashi was reading it seeing that the results were positive" impossible…."

"It is true the Uchiha has become an even more dangerous enemy than Orochimaru" Chouza said.

"We have already taken the decision of what to do with him" replied Shibi.

The mask Hokage stood quiet feeling that his worst fear has come true, that there was nothing he could do he knew he couldn't go against the council's decision' am I too late to have a chance to save him?'

"That's right we have come to the conclusion that this is your entire fault Hatake Kakashi" Tsume said.

"My fault?" the mask Hokage got upset by the accusation, giving an accusation to the Hokage was a serious crime the charges are treason and the punishment is death" explain yourself Tsume because your accusation has a high price to pay, how come this is my fault?"

"It's simple because you got rid of the ANBU watching over him" said the head of the Inuzuka clan.

He was shocked as Shibi nodded in agreement" if the Uchiha was still under ANBU surveillance he would have never left the village."

"He would think twice before leaving the village" replied Chouza.

"However you gave the order for the ANBU to stop watching him all because you were confident enough that there was no need to" Inoichi said.

"And these are the consequences for having so much trust in your former student" replied Hiashi.

"So it's all right that we put the blame on you, because of your carelessness Uchiha Sasuke betrayed Konoha again" said Tsume.

Shikaku has been quiet the entire time he gazed at the mask man" I'm sorry Kakashi but they're right, your actions are not approved of that of a Hokage…."

"This is true" he replied" and for that I will gladly accept to handle this situation myself as a way to atone for my mistake."

"That's our decision make up for your mistake and handle the traitor" replied Tsume.

"Make the right choice Kakashi" Shikaku said.

"Anyone opposes with our decision?" asked Inoichi.

None replied.

"Then this meeting is over."

Everyone slowly left the council chamber while Kakashi was in deep thought. He couldn't believe this has become more complicated than ever he didn't know what to think anymore, was Sasuke really controlling Hinata with a genjutsu. The genjutsu test proved to be positive but he could have sworn that she was in no such thing as a being controlled in a genjutsu Iit only made him ask so many questions. Was this true or there was something behind it, if he was really responsible for his action then why bother leaving a goodbye letter instead of walking away like he did the first time he left the village. The chamber was empty and he didn't wasted any time as he walked out of the room reaching the hallway he was heading to his office.

'I must take action now before word goes out to the ally villages, if I'm right about Sasuke's reason to leave the village then maybe just maybe….'

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

(Location: forest region fire country territory)

Sasuke has been doing nothing but thinking about Aiki ever since he left the Tanzaku town. He knew she was going to be all right at the orphanage she will eventually get adopted by a nice happy family, he couldn't be the one to take her in. She was just an innocent child who had nothing to do with this he feared for her life it was hard for him to stop thinking about her. He resumed jumping through the tree branches not having any particular place in mind but things seemed to have gotten complicated for him, now he was thinking about both. The people he left back at Konoha and Aiki he wanted things to get better not worst no matter how hard he tried he couldn't break any bonds he made, it was irritating. Spotting a place where he could rest between the trees he has been traveling a while since he left Tanzaku town, he needed to get his energy back. Hunger has gotten to him as he took some food from his backpack he realized he only had one last serving from Hinata's cooking since he gave most of it to Aiki. He will have to get food some other way obviously the same way to get money he was a missing nin now he will have to do other jobs for people.

As he sat down his things on the ground he got seated getting more images of the people that meant a lot to him. His friends, precious people that he thought he wouldn't have not after the death of his family the rookies, team seven and now Aiki. He growled why he was feeling this way he knew he did the right thing this is what he wanted in the first place, to get away and tried to forget those bonds break them somehow if he could. If he couldn't do it once he couldn't do it again breaking them was too hard for him even when he was been controlled by revenge, a small part of him wanted to embrace the bond he has forged without realizing. He took a bite of the rice ball thinking about anything that wasn't his home village it was pure torture why even bother staying in a village where he was hated by most of the people, then again he wasn't the only one. In the past Naruto was the one who was hated for being the jinchurikki of the nine tails that killed a lot of their people and he was the one praised as a hero, how the tables have turned. Unlike him the Uzumaki has earned the right to be viewed and treated as a hero, as he continued to eat he remembered the last time he spent time with his friends of team seven.

_They were standing at training field number seven the same place where they took the bell survival test. The four members that composed the former team seven were staring at the three logs that were rooted to the ground so many memories were carved in this training field. The first time Naruto charged at him recklessly without knowing a thing about stealth and the meaning of surprise attack. When Sakura was easily defeated by a low rank genjutsu of a wounded Sasuke, and when the Uchiha was overpowered by the mask ninja. A test that showed them that they didn't had what it takes to become full blooded ninjas, the test where they learned an important lesson. When their teamwork was put to the test when Naruto was tied up on one of the logs punished not to eat while his teammates were eating in front of him with the condition not to give him a bite, they disobeyed their jounins orders proving that they were team ready to face things together. _

_Kakashi gazed at the field" it's been a while…."_

"_It sure has this place sure brings back memories" replied Naruto._

"_Not quite good memories" Sakura said remembering when she fainted twice during the bell test, she was clearly embarrassed with her past self._

"_True" said Sasuke he wasn't happy with how things turned out when he fought the mask jounin._

"_This was basically the place where team seven was born" said the blond jinchurikki._

"_Well you were already formed as a team the day you were put in the three man cell back at the academy, I preferred to call this place where you learned to use teamwork" replied the mask Hokage._

"_Oh that's right Naruto was put on the tree because you caught him about to cheat on the test by trying to eat the lunches you brought" the pink haired medic gave a smirk feeling like teasing her boyfriend._

"_It was very tempting they were right there waiting to be taken, I would have been an idiot not to give a shot" he gave a goofy grin._

"_You're still an idiot to this day" the Uchiha replied._

"_And you're still an emo so we're even" Naruto grinned as both ninjas looked like they were about to argue._

_Sakura got between them" stop it both of you, can't we spend some time together without going at each other's throats?"_

"_He started" they replied in unison._

"_Start acting like grownups."_

_Kakashi sweat dropped" things haven't changed…."_

"_I think they have gotten for the better" smiled the pink haired woman._

"_I remembered when you got beaten badly by Kakashi sensei Sasuke" Naruto gave a grin._

"_I remembered when you got beaten badly by him, falling for the most obvious traps he set for you. Let's not forget when he gave you that enema" the raven haired ninja was grinning._

"_Or worst" added Kakashi._

"_Stop acting like children you two or else" Sakura gave them a warning look._

"_Anyway you three have come a long way since you three became a team, each of you became strong in your own way and you have managed to reached the rank of jouni" replied Kakashi._

"_Except for Sasuke" Naruto gave a slight laugh because he was still a genin while Sakura elbowed him for his rude comment and the Uchiha frowned._

"_I can tell you three have passed your teachers physically and emotionally, even if they are gone I'm sure they must be very proud of you."_

"_Even Orochimaru?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow._

"_I guess in a way yes he was sort of proud of you Sasuke, its normal that a teacher will be proud of his student's improvement and progress."_

"_He must have been proud that he had the perfect vessel" the Uchiha gave a grin._

"_I know Tsunade-sama was proud of me she has taught me everything she knew…."_

"_Pervy sage once told me that he was proud of me I will never forget the day he told me that" Naruto gave a small smile._

"_Don't forget about me" said Kakashi" I am very proud of you three you have all endured many hardships, I am happy that I was named the jounin for team seven…."_

_The three ninjas smiled at his comment resuming their gaze at the field._

"_You know" Sasuke started getting their attention" there was a time I didn't like being put on a three man team because other people will only slow me down on my quest for power, revenge is the only thing in my mind. The last thing I needed was excess baggage but as time went by I started changing my mind maybe having teammates wasn't a bad thing after all, I thought that having friends was a good thing. I am happy that I had teammates…."_

_Naruto frowned" shessh Sasuke thanks for telling us how much you care."_

"_It's okay Naruto-kun Sasuke-kun doesn't think that way anymore, do you?" Sakura gazed at him with a warning expression._

"_No…."_

"_I better get going I still have plenty of work to do" Kakashi said with a sigh._

"_I guess a Hokage's job is never done" said the blond jinchurikki._

"_It never does…."_

"_Sasuke-kun I guess you'll be heading back now?" asked Sakura._

"_I don't know maybe I'll stay with you guys a little longer."_

"_Are you sure there's not something else you have to do?" _

"_What's with you it sounds like you want me to leave already" he gave a slight smirk having a good idea what she was up to._

"_N…nothing nothing is wrong."_

"_Yeah you sure Sakura-chan?" her boyfriend was now a little worried._

"_Yes nothing is wrong I just making sure that Sasuke has something else to do so he can go…uh oh I mean that's not what I meant!" she blushed._

_The Uchiha chuckle while she blinked" what?"_

"_Told you, you were going to make the first move on him" he smirked._

_Kakashi gave a perverted giggle before leaving in a cloud of smoke while Sakura was blushing a lot. Of course she wanted to spend some time alone with her boyfriend because she wanted to make out with him already and the training field was the perfect place for that._

_Naruto smirked leaning closer to her" is that so Sakura-chan you've wanted to make the first move on me?"_

"_Quiet you!" she put him in a headlock._

"_Ah Sakura-chan stop!"_

The Uchiha chuckle remembering that great memory with them by now he has finished his rice ball, and he had plenty of rest. He got up preparing his backpack it was time to leave the life of a missing was more dangerous than the life of a ninja serving his village, he could be hunted anytime. Time to return to running away although it was never his style, it's not like he had a choice. After he was done packing he left going back to jump the tree branches little did he knew that he was being watched. From one of the trees emerged the Akatsuki Zetsu who has been watching him for a while and he was well aware why the Uchiha was running.

"So the information is confirmed after all, Uchiha Sasuke has betrayed Konoha again" said white Zetsu.

"So it seems Madara was right all along" replied black Zetsu.

"Time to report back…."

He went back inside the tree vanishing from sight.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Hokage office fire tower Konoha hidden leaf village fire country territory)

Kakashi has finally taking action to solve the problem with Sasuke the council has given him the responsibility as the Hokage to take care of this situation for good. He has called for a couple of ninjas to become the team to find the Uchiha now while he still had the chance, before any of the allied villages might find out and send teams of their own. Shizune has heeded his call and brought four jounins to be part of the man cell for the mission, they were standing in front of him arriving early as he was expecting. Naruto and Sakura were part of the team of course along with Kiba, Akamaru and Hinata. He needed of good tracking team for the mission and he knew he did right in calling them, Naruto and Sakura weren't going to argue to be part of the team to find Sasuke even if he tells them they can't go they will still go going against his orders. Hinata was needed for the mission as a Hyuga the byakugan will be a great advantage in the search making her the perfect scout. Kiba wasn't feeling happy to be part of the team to find the Uchiha since he didn't like him, like any ninja of Konoha he was just following his Hokage's orders.

"I'm glad you all made it early."

"Of course we'll be here on time we have a pretty good idea why you call us" Naruto said reading his mind.

The mask Hokage nodded" I'm sure you do but first I must report the council meeting. The council has decided to let me handle this which means I must solve this situation as soon as possible I have called the four of you to go on a retrieval mission to bring back Sasuke to the village."

"We're on it" replied the blond jinchurikki while Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Bring him back?" asked Kiba looking puzzle" you mean you want us to bring him back alive?"

"Is there a problem Kiba?" replied Kakashi.

"Maybe I do, Sasuke left the village again I don't think bringing him back to the village is a good idea. He has proven his point that he's a traitor-"

"What was that?" Naruto cut him off sounding upset.

"Naruto stop!" Sakura took a hold of him preventing him from probably punching the Inuzuka

"Settle down Naruto" the masked Hokage gave a sigh" I know how you feel Kiba but I have decided to bring him back to the village alive in order to give him a trial like any other criminal."

"What trial he betrayed the village twice, I think the prize of death is more fitting for him?"

'Kiba that was the wrong thing to say' thought Kakashi.

"Damn you Kiba!" Naruto was about charged at him before Sakura was grabbing him using all of her strength to hold him back.

"Naruto stop I mean it!" replied the pink haired medic.

Hinata hasn't said a word on the matter she was still thinking about what happened with the Uchiha the night before he left, she didn't know if she was suitable to be part of the retrieval team.

Naruto finally calmed down not taking his eyes from the Inuzuka he needed to remember what was important, the mission to bring back Sasuke. Sakura next to him sighed although she wasn't happy with Kiba's comments on their friend she didn't blamed him for asking about it, there was no such thing as a missing nin who leaves his village twice only to bring back alive.

"I have chosen the four of you because I believe you will be able to find Sasuke faster than a regular tracking team. Kiba you and Akamaru are the perfect team as trackers using your noses to track his scent, Naruto has his shadow clones the more he can summon the better they will spread for a better search, Hinata has the byakugan fitted for being the scout and Sakura we may need medical assistance we may never know but it's better to be prepared."

"Also even if Kiba and Akamaru will be tracking Sasuke's scent I want this mission to be done as soon as possible, we can't let anyone find out about this especially our allied villages I'm certain that the Raikage will not back down from this chance if he finds out of Sasuke's defection from the village. I will increase your chances of success in this mission."

He made hand seals" summoning jutsu!"

POOF!

When the smoke cleared the small ninja hound Pakkun stood in place" what's up Kakashi?"

"Pakkun will also be accompanying you on the mission he has the best nose in the ninja hounds squad."

"Right all we need now is something that belongs to Sasuke to sniffed his scent, if it's something he had recently wear like a piece of clothing the better" Kiba said.

"Do you have something from Sasuke that I can sniff at?" asked Pakkun.

Kakashi sweat dropped" actually I don't…."

Everyone sweat dropped at the masked Hokage's epic failure.

"I have something from Sasuke" Naruto took something from one of the pockets of his jounin vest he took a blue Konoha head band with a scratch mark on the leaf symbol.

Sakura recognized it immediately" that's…."

"His old head band you've been keeping in it all this time?" replied the masked Hokage.

"Yeah I was keeping in it like some kind of souvenir from the past."

'Naruto-kun…..' thought the pink haired medic her jade eyes have softened seeing the expression on her boyfriend's face it seems no matter what he was somehow still tied to the past.

"All right then Pakkun, Kiba and Akamaru start your sniffing."

They sniffed the scratched head band for a minute before they reacted looking outside of the office.

"I have his scent and it's faint he's very far from here" replied the Inuzuka.

"We shouldn't waste anymore time or his scent might get too far that it will become impossible to track" said Pakkun.

"Right let's go!" Naruto said.

"Naruto I'm putting you in charge of this mission I will trust that you will make any rational decisions."

"Right!"

"Don't worry Kakashi sensei I will be coming too I will make sure he stays a good leader, I do have him on a leash" Sakura smiled looking to the blond who gave his fox grin.

"I feel sorry for you Naruto" replied Kiba with a smirk.

"Like I asked for your opinion…."

"Go and pack your gear you are to leave in one hour."

"Right!"

They left the office while Kakashi was in deep thought about what happened at the council meeting' I couldn't tell them about the council accusing Sasuke for casting a genjutsu on Hinata leading to her defection from the Hyuga clan because I want Naruto and Sakura to focus on the mission, but I still think that it can't be true….'

An ink bird came through the window of his office he knew what it meant' a message from Sai….'

He knew of the mission he sent Yamato and Sai a few days ago to investigate the locations where he assigned them that somehow Madara might be involved in. The attack on Sasuke and the Heaven and Earth Bridge and the attack on Naruto and Konohamaru a rain country could be related to him. The message from the former ROOT must be his report on their mission he opened a blank scroll letting the ink bird to turn into ink writing as it hit the empty context of the scroll. He started reading the information as his expression changed to deadly serious he stopped reading gazing at nowhere in particular, looks like his worst fears have come true after all.

'It's just as I thought….'

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: apartment complex Konoha urban district)

Naruto has packed his gear ready to go for the mission to retrieve Sasuke he made sure all kunais, shurikens and scrolls we're placed before he checked up his clothing. Once everything was set he picked up his backpack ready to go he was really looking forward to this he was going to find the Uchiha and bring him back to the village. In the past he hated himself for not bringing him back and fulfilling his promise to Sakura now he has been given a second chance to be worthy as a friend and save his best friend he took one look at his nightstand his eyes were on the team seven picture. His cerulean eyes traveled to the last picture they took together when he and Sakura became jounins Sasuke was happy in the photo. He smiled taking his things he left his apartment and headed to the village gates ready to begin the mission no caring why he left he was still his friend and Uzumaki Naruto never abandon his friends.

'I'm going to save you Sasuke….'

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: apartment complex urban district)

Sakura has prepared her ninja gear on her jounin uniform she was now preparing her medical gear making sure everything was ready and set, in case she needed to heal or perform an operation. A medic nin must always be prepared for anything that was the first lesson Tsunade taught her she has taken it to heart. She was about to take on an important mission to save her friend this time she was planning in helping her boyfriend save him just like in the past. She didn't felt happy that they both failed to bring him back before but now she was determined to help him save him to whatever dark path the Uchiha has taken again she was only concerned what will happen if they bring him back. She knew Naruto was probably thinking the same thing too that Sasuke could be executed for the second time he has defected the village, death was the punishment for all missing nins. She finally finished packing her medical gear taking her backpack leaving her apartment she needed to meet up with the retrieval team at the village gates.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Uchiha house hold clan district)

Hinata has prepared her ninja gear ready to head out for the retrieval mission and for once in her life she was so determined to fulfill something, she knew the importance to success in this mission. It meant everything to her to bring back Sasuke but she feared for his life having the idea that his chances that his life was going to be spare again were very low. In truth she feel like she failed the Uchiha as a friend because she couldn't kept him from leaving the village she has secretly promised herself to help him as a friend but she couldn't and for that she hated herself for her failure. Some friend she turned out to be she tried to cry remembering the last time she saw him he has hugged her and thanked her before saying goodbye, at least he was thankful to have her as a friend. She took a look at the picture she took with him the way he had his arm wrapped around her like they were together, even if he did that because the photographer made a slight mistake in thinking they were a couple but somehow it felt so right.

She was finally done packing taking her back pack and making sure she had everything she needed for the mission including everything from her jounin uniform. She left her room walking out of the house with determination to bring the Uchiha back. She stopped in her tracks as she spotted Hiashi standing outside of the house and it didn't surprise her at all. Sure now that Sasuke was gone he saw it as a priority for his daughter not to stay in the house of the traitor anymore, in other words he was here on clan's business as always and not as a concerned father for his daughter. It didn't matter to her right now the retrieval mission was more important to her than her father and the clan.

"I will guess that you want me back in the clan now."

"Yes with Uchiha Sasuke a missing nin once again there is no need for you to stay in his house, it is also forbidden for someone to be living in clan household unless that person is engage to the heir of the clan."

Hinata lowered her gaze feeling hurt about what he said and mentioning the Uchiha's name" you have come on clan's business as usual I guess, I wasn't expecting that you will at least wish me luck on my mission."

"You have been selected for the retrieval team….?"

"Please try and understand I have made my decision for good, I am not returning to the clan ever again."

"You know things can't stay like this. You're still a Hyuga no matter what you can't stay here anymore."

"Father let's not talk about this anymore I'm done with the clan you should at least show some little pride that I have chosen an independent life, a choice of freedom just like uncle Hizashi once did."

Hiashi stood quiet thinking about the night his twin brother died for his own sake instead of the clan" he chose to die by his own choice as a way to be free from the tormented life that it is being a branch member but not this time, Hinata I don't want the same thing to happen to you too…."

"Father…."

"The elder's patience is growing thin if you don't return to the clan they will make the decision to execute you for treason and I won't have a say in the matter I'm powerless to prevent it from happening. The Hokage is also powerless to do anything because this is a matter within the clan he can't interfere whatsoever."

She rubbed her forehead trying to forget this discussion as if she didn't needed anymore problems" father I must hurry I have to meet up with the others for the mission…."

She passed him by walking away from him before he spoke again" I will take a guess that the Hokage has given you the order to bring him back alive?"

Hinata stopped in her tracks not turning her back to him she couldn't say a word because it was true. Her father was also a member of the council if she tell him her orders he can do something about it.

"The council has given Hatake Kakashi the responsibility to solve the matter of Uchiha Sasuke so even if he gives the order to bring him back to the village alive we can't go against his decision. However whether keeping the traitor alive is a good choice or bad it's clearly up to him, the consequences for his actions can cause him a lot of harm…."

"…." She couldn't take it anymore a small tear has fallen from her right eye.

"Leave him be, he has made his choice" he started trying to make his daughter understand" he was well aware the moment he set foot out of this village he knew he will be hunted down, I assure you that returning here is the last thing on his mind."

"How can you be sure?" she finally replied raising her head turning to looked at him.

"…"

"It's easy for you to say that you don't know anything about him, you probably hate him just like everyone else in the village. I'm going to try and understand him I will do my best to see his reason for leaving…."

"You have a lot of determination to bring him back…."

"Naruto-kun never gives up on his friends so I will do the same Sasuke-kun is my friend too."

Hiashi stared at her their eyes meeting" if it comes down to it, are you willing to face the painful truth that you might not be able to save him after all?"

"I am not giving up I will save him. I must go I have wasted too much time already."

She finally left while the older Hyuga stood in deep thought' if you only knew the truth behind his actions….'

"_You're just the person I wanted to see I need to talk to you" Sasuke said facing the older Hyuga._

"_My reason for coming here is to see my daughter, but very well speak."_

"_This might take a while to explain so pay attention. Later tonight I'm going to cast a genjutsu on your daughter."_

_Hiashi glared at him" I beg your pardon..."_

"_Relax she will be fine it will only be a genjutsu that will make her fall asleep, she will wake up tomorrow."_

"_You better have a good explanation for telling me this."_

"_I do I want you to convince the council that I casted a genjutsu on her and that was the cause of her making the decision to leave the Hyuga clan, she was under my complete control. You convince them by making Hinata take a genjutsu test the result will be positive due of the genjutsu I will cast on her."_

"_Do you realize what you're saying….?"_

"_I'm offering you a chance to get rid of the traitor, I'm sure you the villagers will praise you if you go with my wishes."_

"_I'm afraid I can't fulfill your request I can't lie to the members of the council. Besides going with your wishes will only earn you an execution, it's pretty clear that my daughter chose to leave the clan on her own free will."_

"_They will believe you when she has taken the genjutsu test they won't disagree, it's more appropriate for them to trust you than a traitor…."_

_Hiashi stood quiet but he has figured out what he was up to" you're leaving the village again….?"_

"_That was rather quick to realize."_

"_Why are you doing this?" _

"_I don't owe you an explanation this is your chance if you want to rid yourself of me, I know that's what you want it's the same thing with how the people of this ungrateful village stares at me…."_

"_You're only asking for your death, you have nothing to do with my daughter's defection from the clan."_

_The Uchiha was in deep thought but he gave a small nod" I want to set things right…."_

_The older Hyuga kept his stare at him" when will you leave the village?" _

"_Tonight…."_

_Just by looking into his onyx eyes he was able to tell what he was planning his decision was very clear" there's no turning back if you go through with this, I can get in serious trouble with agreeing with you but perhaps this is for the best it seems. If I help you then perhaps Hinata might finally return to the clan."_

"_I'm afraid that won't happen she has made herself clear and she has no intention of ever returning. So whatever you do it won't change her mind, she has proven that she wants to live freely without the boundaries of your clan. I can't help you there its Hinata's decision and I will respect it and you should as well."_

_The older Hyuga was once again in deep thought as he gazed at the Uchiha he wasn't looking at him with his serious expression for once he was feeling something for him. It wasn't hatred or pity it was something that he never thought he will have for another person from a rival clan._

_It was respect._

"_Uchiha Sasuke it appears you're not a traitor after all…."_

"_I have betrayed my village once and I'm about to do it again, it makes me a traitor obviously."_

'_In my eyes you're not' he thought before leaving._

'Uchiha Sasuke is planning to die as a traitor but I still have doubts of your intentions. Why would make himself looked like a traitor without doing a serious crime he lied about controlling my daughter to become one there's something more than this….?'

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: village main gates Konoha)

The retrieval team has finally arrived and they were ready to leave, they were all on time knowing how important this mission really is. Naruto was determined as always he was going to bring Sasuke back for sure not letting anything or anyone gets in his way. Sakura was in the same boat she was planning in helping her boyfriend and the team to bring him back because Kakashi has trusted them with this task, a missing where the fate of the Uchiha was in stake. Hinata was quiet in deep thought probably because of Hiashi's words before leaving the Uchiha house hold he made it sound like Sasuke didn't had any salvation for his mistake in leaving the village again. She wasn't planning in giving up she was going to help the team get him back because she really believed they can do it, she made sure to ignored his words. Kiba was the only one who was unsure of this mission he didn't trusted Sasuke and he thought it was a waste of time to bring him back alive, he thought he was nothing but a criminal. In his mind it was probably better if he was executed of course he wasn't going to say it so freely if he wanted to get beat up by both Naruto and Sakura.

"I have his scent it's still very far away" Pakkun said sniffing the ground.

"Me too if this keeps up we might lose it" replied Kiba he was mounted on Akamaru's back.

"Right this time I will bring Sasuke back to the village that's a promise!" Naruto said.

Sakura frowned at his comment and pinched his ear" ah Sakura-chan!"

"No this time WE will bring him back together, I'm not letting you carry anymore burdens for my sake Sasuke-kun's my friend too" she let him go.

"Right sorry about that" he smiled at her and she did the same thing.

Hinata activated her byakugan while Kiba sighed at the sight" let's get going already."

"We should hurry" said Pakkun.

'Hang on Sasuke we're coming for you' thought Naruto.

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

(Location: Valley of the end border of the fire country)

Sasuke was standing on top of the head of the stone statue of Uchiha Madara, he was looking down onto the valley. The feeling of nostalgia has hit him giving him so many memories of this place they were memories he regretted making, it seems like yesterday that it happened. The day he fought Naruto, the day he spared his life and left going to Orochimaru the valley where he unleashed the power of the curse seal second level. He has no place in particular but somehow he felt like coming here just to reminiscence the past his painful past, a past where little happiness was shown in his entire life. The Valley of the end reminded him of the person he used to be, coldhearted and merciless who only wanted revenge. He knew it he was evil deep inside he didn't care for his comrades it was so easy because he didn't cared for his former team. Team Hawk was his team in order to bring revenge on Konoha, his onyx eyes drifted off as he remembered that horrible day when his friends and comrades were killed by the masked Akatsuki Madara.

_Team Hawk we're jumping through the trees somewhere in the fire country they were in a hurry and their destination is Konoha. Everyone was determined to go through with this even if it was suicide to attack an entire village full of strong ninjas, in addition to the ANBU and the Hokage. _

_Karin was trying to hold her fear of course she was scared they were actually going to invade the strongest of the five hidden villages it was impossible for them to win, she was only doing this because she was following Sasuke's orders. She was completely devoted and loyal to him so she will follow him wherever he goes she tried to ignored her fear and move on, she will only do her specialty. Hide and help the Uchiha using her chakra sensor abilities._

_Suigetsu was in the same boat as Karin attacking the hidden leaf village was insane, there were only four of them and thousands of Konoha ninjas. He thought that Sasuke has finally lost it going to a suicide run like this one he knew he wanted revenge badly. Although he was afraid he considered the Uchiha his friend and respected him he will continue to stay and fight by his side. The only thing he didn't like was being members of Akatsuki because his rival Kisame was in the organization too he only desired his sword Samehada._

_Jugo was the most determined one to help Sasuke with his mission his loyalty was probably stronger than Karin's. The Uchiha was the only memento he has of his good friend Kimimaro, he was the only one who could help him control his rage preventing from going berserk and kill people. He will followed him no matter what he will die if it means he will protect or help the raven haired teen in his quest for revenge against Konoha._

_Sasuke was only focused one thing only, revenge on the leaf village. He was still thinking about the truth of Itachi his reason for killing the Uchiha clan, his reason for suffering until his death. His hatred was so strong his will was only to fulfill his revenge on every single citizen and ninja in Konoha, especially the elders. He will make sure the three elders were the first to die they were the ones who ordered his brother to kill the clan as part of his mission in order to prevent a civil war from happening with the Hokage's followers and the Uchiha. He will spill all the blood from the people of Konoha in order to avenge his clan and his older brother, even if it's the last thing he will do. Itachi's suffering was his suffering too he now know how much he cared for him more than his loyalty towards the village. Everyone will die that was his decision he looked ahead noticing something appearing._

_Everyone stopped seeing an orange spiraling mask appeared in some kind of invisible vortex. The one who appeared was a man wearing the spiral orange mask wearing the Akatsuki cloak. They all recognized him as the true leader of the organization Uchiha Madara he was the one that convinced Sasuke to joined Akatsuki along with the truth of Itachi. The Uchiha didn't had a clue what he wanted and he didn't care he had a revenge to fulfill, he didn't needed any distractions._

'_His chakra appeared from out of nowhere how he did that?' thought Karin shocked at his appearance._

"_Hey Sasuke…." replied Madara._

"_I'm not interested in working for you anymore, from this point on Hawk will no longer work for Akatsuki" said Sasuke._

"_You remember what I told you if you ever betray Akatsuki?" _

_The rest of Hawk were in attack position they know they were trouble because Sasuke has betrayed his trust, they remembered he will kill him if he betrays the criminal organization._

_Sasuke got inpatient glaring at him he charged at him with chidori on his hand" out of my way!"_

_Everyone gasped as the Uchiha went through Madara like he was some sort of ghost._

"_What….?" his onyx eyes widened._

"_What just happened?" Suigetsu said._

'_Did he use a genjutsu?' thought the red head with glasses' no his chakra hasn't reacted at all how can he do that?'_

"_Sasuke you messed up with capturing the eight tails…."_

"_What are you talking about he was captured we brought him to you?" said Jugo._

"_It seems he used a substitution jutsu to escape in the last minute during the extraction process."_

_Sasuke got alarmed remembering his fight with Killer Bee' he must have switched when I hit him with the Amaterasu….'_

"_Are you asking us to capture him again?" asked Suigetsu._

"_Madara I told you Hawk will no longer work for Akatsuki so get lost I'm going to Konoha to have my revenge."_

"_You'll be wasting your time if you go right now."_

"_What do you mean?" replied Karin._

"_Konoha no longer exists, one of my colleagues Pain destroyed it" said the orange mask Akatsuki._

_Everyone gasped except for Sasuke he didn't care he didn't even think about his former friends or teammates, he didn't care at all. _

"_Let's go…."_

"_But Sasuke didn't you hear what he said?" said Suigetsu._

"_Shut up I said we're heading to Konoha!" _

"_There's no point in going there with the village destroyed, even if Konoha has lost a great part of their defense you will have to get through one powerful obstacle if you want to get to the elders."_

"_The Hokage….?" Jugo obviously guessed the village leader._

"_Not quite he was the one that defeated Pain and the one who saved the villagers from getting killed by him, you know him very well Sasuke it's your friend Uzumaki Naruto…."_

"…_.."_

"_Right now Naruto has become stronger than you, it will be best to head back before you regret it. That's not all it seem the sanin Tsunade known as the fifth Hokage has been put into a coma during Pain's attack. The council and the fire lord have chosen a new Hokage it's none other than Danzo."_

"_Danzo?" replied the Uchiha._

_Madara nodded" he's one of the elders and the one who gave the orders to Itachi in killing the Uchiha clan."_

_Sasuke's eyes widened before he glared thinking about Danzo" he will be the first to die…."_

"_It's not wise to go to Konoha right now with Danzo about to become Hokage I'm certain the people who supports and trusts Tsunade are going to disagree with the fire lord's decision. The worst case scenario a civil war could break loose and just when the village is under reconstruction…."_

"_What are we going to do Sasuke?" asked Jugo._

"_We're going to Konoha!"_

"_I will not let you" Madara said vanishing using his space time ninjutsu._

_Hawk gasped as the masked Uchiha appeared above them, he has released Amaterasu from his sharingan. The black flames has spread and surrounded the group except Sasuke in a circle._

"_What the….?" Suigetsu gasped._

"_The fire is too much we can't escape!" Karin replied._

"_We know how dangerous this fire is" Jugo remembered when Sasuke used the fire against the eight tails._

"_What are you doing?" replied the Uchiha._

"_Sasuke if you're so committed in going to Konoha to fight a meaningless battle for your revenge then allow me to share some reason in you. If you chose to go then I will burn your team Hawk with Amaterasu, if you don't I will spare them. If you really care for them you will choose the most obvious choice what will it be your team or your revenge?"_

"_Sasuke?" Karin was in tears she knew how she felt about him._

"_Come on Sasuke don't leave us here!" said Suigetsu._

"_You will make the right choice" Jugo replied._

_The Uchiha didn't even think about it, he just continued to march towards Konoha. Everyone from hawk was in shocked while Karin had more tears they couldn't believed they have been betrayed by their leader and friend. Suigetsu was too shocked to say anything at all and Jugo looked like he was disappointed he thought that Kimimaro would never abandon his friends. _

_Madara chuckle at his choice looking back at the group" so beat it then…."_

_He unleashed the Amaterasu on hawk burning the three members with the black fire._

"_Sasuke!" they screamed in unison feeling the horrible pain of being burned by the black flames._

'I am evil….I didn't even looked at them I didn't shed one tear for them, I didn't felt anything when they were burned. I was so trapped in my hatred and in revenge to think straight their lives were in my hand and I chose to have them all killed….'

He suddenly gave a smile sensing a familiar presence near him" I knew you would show up….Madara."

Using space time ninjutsu the orange spiral masked Uchiha appeared behind him, his sharingan was staring at him" we meet again Sasuke…."

* * *

**To be continue**

**I finally updated you guys must be feeling better and I'm sure you guys are probably wondering what is Sasuke planning, I won't say a word but I did gave a small clue in this chapter. The latest manga chapter had me saying WTF with the whole Nagato being part of the Uzumaki clan and the possibility of the rinnegan being the dojutsu of the clan, and also Konan might be dead no I don't want her to die. Please read and review and I will see you all next time farewell.**

Next chapter: fighting the darkness


	17. In the end this has to happen

Authors Notes: this story is officially on hiatus because of the fact I lost interest and I haven't updated in years. Apologies to all fans of the story I am truly sorry.


End file.
